


Читай по губам

by SolliSolli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Angst, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 140,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolliSolli/pseuds/SolliSolli
Summary: Гарри выпал шанс изменить будущее. Как воспользоваться им правильно? В мире, где любое сказанное слово может стать фальшивкой, нужно научиться читать по губам (Фик-путешествие во времени)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 17





	1. Пролог. Смерть – это только начало

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на фикатон АБ, посвященный дню рождения Гарри Поттера – 2008, по заявке Yaoi-chan:  
> Снарри, миди, R или NC-17, Гарри отправился в прошлое (знаю что банально но я еше ни одного законченного фика не видала), знакомится с родителями, попадает в Слизерин, Шляпа его узнала но молчит (каким макаром она узнала придумывает автор), Гарри и Сева влюбляются друг в друга но боятся признатся (вдруг это разрушит их хрупкую дружбу), Сева получил метку ДО прибытия Гарри (просто решил угодить Люцу), Люцу тоже понравился Гарри, но Гарри он активно НЕ нравится, можно замутить какую нить миссию для Гарри (что б не просто так возвращатся), Гарри возвращается, Сева его не узнает но начинает им интересоватся, в плане того что он похож на того с кем Сева был в школе, короче... ХЭ, romance, angst.

_  
Посмей идти своим путем, когда ты видишь, что приказ туп,  
задай всего один вопрос себе, когда в горле ком...  
Всего один вопрос –  
Что я делаю в этом месте?  
(Лора Бочарова)  
_

**Пролог. Смерть – это только начало**

Фигура появилась из тумана. В Гарри уже угодило несколько заклятий, и теперь он испытывал странное ощущение, потому что уже сам не мог разобрать, лежит ли он на земле или парит в воздухе. Слезились глаза, и он щурился: очки были потеряны – где, когда, теперь не вспомнить. В отдалении затихали звуки битвы – шум, крики... Но Гарри опасности уже не чувствовал, просто ждал. Даже когда фигура оказалась покойным профессором Дамблдором. Гарри медленно кивнул в знак приветствия, но Дамблдор почему-то не ответил на этот жест, а сразу звучно заговорил:  
\- Ты не должен сдаваться так просто, Гарри.  
\- Я сплю? – спросил тот.  
\- Ты не в сознании. Именно это помогает тебе сейчас разговаривать со мной, не отвлекаясь на боль.  
\- Боль?  
\- Ты умираешь, – мягко сказал Дамблдор.  
\- Понятно.  
Сообщение не вызвало никаких эмоций, да и само отсутствие эмоций не казалось удивительным. Наверное, нужно было что-то спросить. Гарри попытался зацепиться мыслью за что-то, что связывало бы его и Дамблдора. Связи просматривались, но держали уже очень слабо. Вдалеке, в свете зеленых вспышек среди каменных руин метались фигурки людей, но они все были маленькими – и люди, и эти руины. Всего лишь война, к которой больше не причастны ни он сам, ни Дамблдор...  
\- Кто победил? – произнес Гарри наконец, вглядываясь в отсветы, в которые периодически окрашивалась окружавшая его дымка.  
\- Он, – впервые за весь разговор в голосе директора прозвучало что-то слишком человеческое. Это беспокоило.  
\- Гарри, послушай. Избранные не должны так уходить. Пусть ты плохо знаешь историю, но ведь читал же ты сказки. Там добро всегда оказывается сильнее…  
\- _Это ваш последний аргумент?_ – прозвучал насмешливый голос, принадлежавший не Дамблдору и не Волдеморту, такой знакомый, но чей?..  
Дамблдор, наверное, голоса не слышал, поскольку настойчиво продолжал:  
\- Гарри, ты еще можешь попытаться всё изменить. Быть может, ты сделаешь то, что не удалось мне.  
\- О чем вы, профессор? – откликнулся Гарри. Вспышки стали ярче, и он забеспокоился сильнее.  
\- Может статься, что тебе выпала возможность исправить некоторые ошибки прошлого… Какие? Я и сам не знаю. Это будет открыто только тебе одному… Если ты решишься.  
\- Вы назвали меня Избранным. Почему? – перебил Гарри, и Дамблдор поспешно ответил:  
\- Смертельное проклятие дважды попало в тебя, но ты жив. Ты жив, иначе мы не могли бы говорить с тобой сейчас. Это означает, что у тебя есть шанс. Тот, который не смогли использовать ни я, ни Северус, ни твои родители… Вопрос в другом – хочешь ли и готов ли ты сам пройти этот путь...  
\- _К чему этот дешевый пафос?_ – вновь перебил знакомый насмешливый голос. – _Ты либо идешь, либо прячешь за бесконечными вопросами свое нежелание идти._  
Гарри хотелось определить источник звука, но он не смог пошевелиться, чтобы осмотреться. \- Почему я не могу двигаться? – спросил он.  
\- Твое тело не слышит тебя, – вздохнул Дамблдор. – Оно утратило магию. В тебе сейчас больше нет никаких способностей к волшебству. Но, как бы то ни было, в первую очередь ты – это то, что ты сам выбираешь. А ты всегда выбирал добро и справедливость – это огромное преимущество при прочих равных. Может быть, именно поэтому ты до сих пор жив и по-прежнему можешь выбирать.  
\- И в чем же... выбор?... – пока он говорил, Гарри снова почувствовал глухое безразличие, с которым становилось все труднее бороться.  
\- Выбор – между борьбой и смирением, – Дамблдор немного повысил голос, поскольку Гарри слушал уже совсем рассеянно. – Сейчас ты можешь остаться в своем мире, но уже не волшебником. Тебе нужно будет скрываться или покинуть Англию. Волдеморт никогда не прекратит преследования тех, кто состоял в Ордене Феникса. Сейчас, когда он получил власть, он первым делом расправится с врагами. Он злопамятен, Гарри. Он не успокоится, пока не уничтожит весь Орден.  
\- Я не брошу друзей! – пробормотал Гарри слабо, но Дамблдор услышал.  
\- Что ты можешь сделать для них сейчас? – возразил он. – Твоя сила ушла. Но есть другой путь. Послушай, мой мальчик. Я говорил о шансе все изменить. Это не просто слова. Сейчас, совершив выбор, ты действительно можешь вернуться назад. Повернуть время вспять. Может статься, на твою долю выпадут новые потери... Однако у тебя будет одно преимущество – знание.  
\- Это значит, я еще могу победить Волдеморта? – слегка оживился Гарри.  
\- И да, и нет, – терпеливо объяснил Директор. – Если ты выберешь борьбу, мир станет другим. Но ты должен понимать, Гарри, что для этого мира всё кончено. Если ты выберешь борьбу, ты уже никогда не увидишь своих друзей. Пьеса может разыграться совсем по иному сценарию, когда ты вернешься назад. Вполне возможно, что рядом с тобой не будет теперь ни мистера Уизли, ни мисс Грейнджер. Вполне возможно, что и я сам не буду знать всего того, что знаю сейчас. Может статься так, что это будет только твоя война. Решать тебе.  
\- Уйти, бросить друзей погибать, оказаться непонятно где, непонятно кем? – возмутился Гарри, забыв об апатии.  
\- Ты невнимательно слушал меня, – возразил Дамблдор спокойно. – Кем бы ты ни стал, у тебя будут твои воспоминания. Быть может, ты остановишь магическую войну, зная всё то, что знаешь сейчас.  
Гарри молчал. Выбор был слишком нелегким. Бросить друзей сейчас – все равно что, подобно крысе, сбежать с тонущего корабля.  
\- _Корабль все равно потонет_ , – снова прозвучал тот, другой голос в сознании Гарри, но теперь в нем не было ехидства, только задумчивость и печаль. – _Можешь геройствовать и бессмысленно погибнуть, а можешь подумать головой. И в том, и в другом случае ответственность, в конечном счете, измеряется жизнями людей._  
\- Да, это правда, – тихо отозвался Гарри. Жив он сейчас или нет, в любом случае, его война закончена. Он теперь сквиб, а значит, станет только обузой для друзей. Обузой и смертельной опасностью. Ведь Волдеморт не знает, что враг повержен. И будет охотиться за Гарри. И убьет всех его друзей, которые, конечно, никогда не бросят Мальчика-который-выжил на произвол судьбы.  
Неизвестность страшила его ничуть не меньше, но, быть может, если существует хотя бы один шанс из миллиона изменить всё, нужно хвататься за него. Остановить Волдеморта и избежать стольких жертв… Спасти от глупой, бессмысленной смерти стольких людей. Нет, нельзя сдаваться. Нельзя возвращаться в мир сквибом и бессмысленно погибнуть, погубив заодно и своих друзей. Разве недостаточно, что его близкие уже погибли – родители, директор, Сириус, Люпин и Тонкс, Снейп… Снейп, в котором он так жестоко ошибался, потому что гораздо удобнее было цепляться к словам, чем видеть поступки… И почему раньше Гарри не выпало этих нескольких минут, чтобы просто… подумать головой. Гарри вдруг понял, что голос, который звучал все это время у него в голове и которого почему-то не слышал Дамблдор, принадлежал Снейпу. Значит ли это, что зельевар до сих пор рядом и даже сейчас продолжает приглядывать за Гарри, тот не натворил каких-нибудь очередных глупостей? И, спасая Гарри от этих глупостей, как глупо, как бессмысленно погиб он сам…  
\- _Вам, мистер Поттер, какая печаль?_ – недовольно поинтересовался голос Снейпа, будто тот услышал его мысли. Но Гарри уже всё решил. Скорее для очистки совести он спросил Дамблдора:  
\- Профессор… можете ли вы мне обещать… что с Джинни… И Роном, и Гермионой… всё будет в порядке?  
\- Я не в ответе за судьбу мира, который ты оставляешь, Гарри, – грустно отозвался директор. – Я могу лишь поручиться, что у тебя действительно есть возможность все изменить там, куда ты отправишься. Воспользуйся этим… с честью.  
\- У этого мира точно нет шансов? – отчаянно произнес Гарри.  
\- Никаких, – Дамблдор сощурился, словно увидел что-то вдалеке. – Министерство присягнуло Тому Реддлу на верность. Чистокровные волшебники проходят обряд посвящения в Упивающиеся.  
\- _Да, таков обычай. После этого они получат Метки_ , – подтвердил голос Снейпа.  
\- Бред какой-то, – прошептал Гарри.  
\- _Бред_ , – как ни странно, поддержал Снейп. – _И знали бы вы, Поттер, как быстро осточертел мне этот бред. Но бывают долги, по которым приходится всю жизнь расплачиваться_.  
Гарри не знал, что ответить. Повисла тишина, которую нарушил Дамблдор.  
\- Ты собирался принять решение.  
\- Да. И я принял его, – отметая последние сомнения, произнес Гарри. – Я готов… я попытаюсь всё изменить. И у моих друзей есть шанс спастись… без меня.  
Гарри запнулся и умолк, но Директор одобрительно кивнул.  
\- Береги себя, Гарри, дорогой мой мальчик. Я верил в тебя всегда, верю и сейчас. Прощай.  
И он стал растворяться в воздухе, или это Гарри окончательно ослеп?..  
\- Прощайте… – эхом откликнулся он, чувствуя себя все более легким и бестелесным. – Профессор Снейп? Вы здесь? Вы еще слышите меня?  
\- _Прощайте, мистер Поттер,_ – недовольно отозвался и тот, второй голос. – _Оставьте Альбусу его сентиментальность. Вы сделали выбор, теперь вперед. И, ради Мерлина, без сожалений!_  
Гарри ощутил, как задрожала мелкой дрожью земля под ним. Перед глазами замелькали пестрые картинки, среди которых сознание успело выхватить какой-то палаточный лагерь в лесу, костры, возле которых сидели люди в изорванных плащах, потом – церковь с высоким шпилем и Джинни, закутанную в белоснежную фату невесты, перед алтарем, а возле нее – Темного Лорда. А затем в тело словно впились миллиарды мелких иголочек – и Гарри Поттера не стало.


	2. Случайности и закономерности

Лес был бесконечным. Безмолвие таилось в узловатых ветвях старых деревьев, безмолвие пряталось в колючем кустарнике, безмолвие – и страх. Гарри брел, не разбирая дороги, колючие ветки царапали руки и лицо, кожа горела, но остановиться было нельзя. Казалось, стоит только на секунду замешкаться, присесть на траву у корней, и лес раздавит, поглотит без следа своего беспомощного пленника. Яростно борясь с цепкими ветвями, Гарри упорно шел вперед, иногда тревожно оглядываясь – но ни движения, ни звука в чаще – только потревоженные им кусты и его собственное хриплое дыхание.

Он не знал, сколько блуждает тут, не помнил, куда и зачем идет, он уже с трудом помнил собственное имя. Он все еще не позволял себе с головой отдаться панике, но понимал, что еще немного, и силы покинут его окончательно. И вот тогда он уже не сможет бороться. Да и зачем?

Палочка лежала в кармане растерзанной мантии, но была сейчас бесполезна – что толку в ней, когда магической силы больше нет?

Идти становилось все труднее, словно под ногами была не земля, а вата. Или он, сам того не замечая, попал в болотные топи? Скоро мир совсем потонет во мраке, а он не может зажечь даже Люмос.

«Я устал», - подумал Гарри, проваливаясь куда-то в вязкую черноту, туда, где не было дна, и падение это грозило стать бесконечным кошмаром, но где-то в отдалении раздался негромкий стук. Это хлопнула дверь, вырывая Гарри из сна. Юноша поднял голову и огляделся, ничего не понимая спросонья. Он лежал в незнакомой комнате, с низкого потолка свисала паутина, за окном догорал день. Голые черные кусты, те самые, из сна, или уже какие-то другие, дрожали на ветру. Гарри пошевелился – все тело болело тупой, ноющей болью. Пытали Круциатусом? Событий последних часов он вспомнить не мог. Может быть он в плену? А друзья?  
За стеной раздался шорох. Гарри замер, превратившись в слух. Кто-то неуверено прошелся по соседней комнате, потом как будто привалился в изнеможении к двери, ведущей в комнату Гарри. Послышался слабый болезненный стон. Гарри не шелохнулся. Вновь зазвучали шаги – человек удалялся, заскрипела лестница, наверху хлопнула дверь, и дом, наконец, стих.  
Теперь можно было позволить себе пошевелиться. Прикусив губу, чтобы не издать ни звука, Гарри потянулся, сел на край постели – и вспомнил всё. Ну, почти всё. Он вспомнил битву в Хогвартсе, вспомнил вспышки заклятий, крики друзей, разговор с Дамблдором и голос Снейпа, вспомнил сон, в котором бежал по лесу... Картина складывалась из обрывков, и в ней явственно не доставало самых основных фрагментов, которые позволили бы понять, где он и как сюда попал. Ясно одно – он еще жив. Боль в мышцах подтверждала это.  
Стемнело. Гарри осторожно поднялся и, морщась, подошел к окну. Сквозь ветви деревьев просматривались огоньки – освещенные окна домов. Отлично, это какое-то поселение. Если он в плену, можно попытаться выбраться и позвать на помощь. Но, возможно, на окна наложено проклятие. И потом, в доме кто-то есть.  
А что, если он действительно не сможет больше колдовать? Что ему делать тогда? Палочка, как ни странно, обнаружилась на своем обычном месте – в кармане мантии. Мантия, в свою очередь, никуда не девалась – была на нем. Равно как и ботинки. Значит, он уснул в ботинках? Что, черт возьми, происходит? Если бы его захватили в плен, палочку отобрали бы первым делом, так? А если он пришел сюда добровольно, почему залег спать в обуви и мантии?  
Гарри разулся и с наслаждением прошелся по комнате, разминая уставшие ноги. Как бы то ни было, а сейчас надлежало выяснить главное – что из последних событий, которые он помнил, было сном, что – явью? Отпустивший его спросонья страх теперь снова сковывал движения, поэтому Гарри пришлось потратить пару минут на то, чтобы взять себя в руки, прежде чем он взмахнул палочкой и прошептал «Люмос!»  
Слепящий свет ударил в глаза, вынуждая зажмуриться. Сердце билось глухо и радостно. Слава Мерлину, он может колдовать! Гарри осторожно снял очки, протер слезящиеся глаза. Снова надел очки. Дал себе время привыкнуть к свету и, наконец, огляделся. Небольшая комната казалась совсем нежилой. На мгновение он даже подумал, что снова попал на площадь Гриммо, 12, в тот момент, когда Молли Уизли еще только приступила к чистке дома, много лет пустовавшего. Но помещение не было похоже ни на одну из комнат в доме крёстного: слишком маленькая и тесная, она вмещала неширокий лежак, покрытый клочковатым шерстяным одеялом, и пару простых стульев. В стене зиял черной дырой давно нетопленный камин. Задняя стенка обросла толстым слоем сажи. Похоже, если здесь и жили когда-то волшебники, камином они не пользовались.  
По ногам дуло, но воспользоваться согревающими чарами Гарри не рискнул. Он и так уже корил себя за Люмос, который могли засечь... кто?... да кто угодно... но без света он не смог бы оценить обстановку, а ждать до утра не собирался.  
Мальчик поднял палочку повыше – потолок потрескался, углы заросли паутиной и грязью. Обои потускнели и местами отходили от стены. Никаких портретов, украшений – ничего, что дало бы малейшее представление об обитателях этого дома.  
Над окном на обоях остались две симметричных дырки, словно кто-то сорвал занавески вместе с гардиной.  
Сочтя осмотр оконченным, Гарри осторожно приблизился к двери и повернул холодную ручку. Дверь поддалась, негромко, но протяжно скрипнув. Поддерживая Люмос, Гарри настороженно прошел на цыпочках в большую комнату. Очевидно, гостиная. Помещение носило на себе следы присутствия людей – почти чистые полы, забытая у камина кочерга, маленький столик неровно придвинут к дивану, словно кто-то, вставая, задел его.  
На каминной полочке белела забытая кофейная чашка с бурым засохшим порошком на донышке. Справа раздавался монотонный стук – неспешно двигали маятником часы темного дерева, наверняка чья-то семейная реликвия – похожие Гарри видел в доме Сириуса. Маятнику вторила вода, падающая из неплотно закрытого крана – здесь же, на первом этаже, обнаружилась кухня. Здесь тоже все было очень скромно – простой чисто выскобленный стол напомнил стол в «Норе», правда, стульев не было совсем, только одна деревянная табуретка сиротливо примостилась с краю. Маггловская электрическая плитка, посудный шкаф, где все чашки стояли, перевернутые вверх дном, а сбоку приютилось несколько тарелок со щербинками по краям. В углу обнаружилась вторая табуретка – на ней стояли друг на друге четыре большие кастрюли. Судя по всему, они просто не поместились в посудный шкаф, или хозяин достал их оттуда и забыл убрать. Рядом валялся на боку лохматый веник. Маленький шкафчик на стене – Гарри исследовал его и обнаружил там остатки овсяной крупы, горох и черный перец. Вода отбивала неровный ритм, ударяясь о нечищеную раковину. Гарри облизнул пересохшие губы, открыл кран сильнее и вдоволь напился. Вода была невкусная, но холодная, и он почувствовал себя бодрее.

Вернулся в гостиную, где часы как раз пробили два раза, и еще долго потом хрипел старый часовой механизм. На первом этаже осталось две неисследованных достопримечательности: входная дверь и лестница, ведущая на второй этаж. Гарри замешкался, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Опасности не было. Чуть приглушив свет Люмоса, он стал осторожно подниматься вверх. Лестница поскрипывала. На цыпочках, сжимая палочку так крепко, словно из-за угла того и гляди появится отряд Упивающихся, Гарри отсчитал 12 ступенек и очутился в небольшом коридоре с тремя дверьми. Стараясь дышать как можно тише, он приоткрыл первую дверь – на переднем плане – унитаз, возле него на полу – книжка. Слева за линялой занавесочкой – небольшая ванна. Никаких купальных халатов, полотенец или подобных атрибутов, свидетельствующих, что ванной пользуются. Вторая по коридору дверь оказалась заперта. Если тот человек еще в доме, он мог закрыть ее изнутри. Если только не... Ручка третьей двери поддалась слишком легко. Словно она была единственной хоть сколько-нибудь живой вещью в мертвом доме. Войдя в комнату, Гарри замер на пороге: на постели, занимавшей половину комнаты, лежал, скорчившись, человек. «Спит? Или нет? Испугается? Набросится?» – судорожно думал гриффиндорец. Незнакомец пошевелился и глухо застонал. По-видимому, ему снились кошмары. Гарри осмелился сделать шаг вперед и прибавить свет. Комнатка, такая же маленькая, как и та, в которой он очнулся, выглядела куда более обитаемой: окно было завешено чем-то вроде простыни или большого полотенца, стол был завален бумагами – книги, свитки пергамента, сосуд с высоким горлышком, продолговатая жестяная коробка, наподобие тех, в которых хранятся лекарственные порошки... Старинный платяной шкаф... судя по всему, дамский... Хозяин всего этого богатства лежал, как и сам Гарри недавно, поверх одеяла, не раздеваясь. Стоптанные черные туфли были небрежно сброшены возле кровати, и Гарри едва удержал вскрик, когда случайно наступил на одну из них, подбираясь поближе. Спящий человек почти сливался с покрывалом – на нем был какой-то длинный темный балахон, доходящий ему почти до пяток. Одна из пяток, кстати, как раз была видна: выглядывала из рваного черного носка. Может, он бродяга? Или скрывается от полиции? Гарри осторожно убавил свет и поднес палочку к лицу спящего. Таинственный сосед оказался совсем еще подростком, едва ли старше Гарри. Весь его вид изобличал болезненность – лихорадочный румянец на щеках, спутавшиеся давно нестриженные волосы, затрудненное дыхание. По-видимому, он был в жару. Разбудить его? Предложить помощь? А если он ранен? Фигура юноши выглядела как будто изломанной. Гарри понятия не имел, как диагностировать болезнь, что давать пострадавшему, из маггловских лекарств он знал только аспирин, а в школе всеми лекарственными настойками заправляла мадам Помфри. Ее бы сейчас сюда... Хотя, возможно, в доме есть какие-то лекарства? Гарри метнулся к столу, освещая царящий на нем беспорядок – пергаменты, пергаменты, может, где-то под ними осталось лекарство, где его еще искать?... Взгляд сам собой зацепился за один из листков, и гриффиндорец отшатнулся, снова с трудом подавив крик: этот почерк он узнал бы в любое время дня и ночи из тысячи других почерков. Эти острые, без единого закругления, буквы, этот росчерк в конце строчки... сколько раз он получал свои сочинения, исчерканные красным, с язвительными комментариями – вот этим самым почерком – на полях! Сколько времени он вчитывался в подписанные между строк чернилами советы и замечания, сделанные именно этой рукой – рукой Принца-Полукровки... Холодея, до сих пор боясь поверить, Гарри медленно обернулся и снова приблизился к спящему. Что ж, всё стремительно вставало на свои места: черный балахон был всего лишь школьной мантией, а подросток, даже сейчас, спящий, а не корчащий презрительные гримасы с высоты школьной кафедры, обрел, наконец, черты несомненного сходства с профессором Снейпом. Вертикальная складка между бровями, плотно сжатые губы, пальцы, вцепившиеся в покрывало... Но это же не может быть Снейп? Ведь он... умер? Гарри сам видел, правда? Однако, противный голосок в голове уверял, что это как раз-таки вполне себе Снейп, что нисколечко он не умер, и что вообще, раз на то пошло, Гарри и сам должен был уже умереть, а ничего – бегает себе по дому, испытывает страх, холод, жажду и прочие несвойственные покойнику ощущения... Среди которых, ко всему прочему, изумление и радость – от того, что профессор чертов Снейп – жив-живехонек, только почему-то слишком уж молодой... и в рваных носках. «У тебя есть возможность все изменить там, куда ты отправишься. Воспользуйся этим… с честью». Так сказал Дамблдор. Значит, разговор ему не приснился. И смерть тоже не приснилась. Это всё было на самом деле. Он, Гарри Поттер, действительно покинул мир, в котором худо-бедно прожил 17 лет, действительно выбрал возможность что-то поменять и, по-видимому, угодил в другое время, в другое пространство. Но кто он здесь? И что он делает в доме Снейпа, к счастью – живого, к несчастью – похоже, совсем больного. Как узнать, что именно нужно изменить? Что делать, если здесь ничто ему не принадлежит? Что делать, если его еще и на свете нет? Ничего себе, вляпался. Гарри почувствовал, что его охватывает паника. Как он объяснит Снейпу, который того и гляди проснется, кто он такой и как попал в его дом? «Профессор, я чертовски рад вас видеть, потому что еще пару часов назад мы вас похоронили, а вот теперь вы живы, и через каких-то 20 лет я, по всей вероятности, стану вашим учеником»? Скорее всего, Снейпу понадобится около десяти секунд – как раз на то, чтобы решить, какое именно проклятие выбрать из своего богатого арсенала. Снейп пошевелился, и Гарри сжал лоб ладонью: шрам пронзила боль. Одновременно с этим спящий снова застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы и перекатился на спину. Теперь Гарри увидел, что лицо его мокро от слез. А на запястье, безвольно лежащем на покрывале, скалится мертвая голова – Знак Мрака. Совсем свежий, судя по тому, как опухла и покраснела кожа вокруг страшной татуировки. Гарри смотрел, как зачарованный. Шрам саднило болью, еле ощутимой, но неприятной. Почему-то вспомнилось, как он лежал в Больничном крыле после Тремудрого Турнира, после возрождения Волдеморта, и как Фадж не верил ему, а Снейп вышел вперед и закатал рукав мантии. «Посмотрите!» – сказал он тогда. И Фадж посмотрел. И все остальные тоже посмотрели. Так, шаг за шагом, случайность за случайностью, в итоге родилась закономерность: Волдеморт воцарился, Снейп погиб, и сам он, Гарри, погиб тоже... Но во второй раз этому не бывать. Теперь все будет иначе. И Директор, конечно, знал, что Гарри действительно сможет изменить историю. И поскольку он всё-таки здесь, значит, пока всё происходит так, как надо. Главное – не спешить и... как говорил Снейп... Подумать головой. Хорошенько подумать. Чтобы уже нигде, ни в чем не ошибаться. Чтобы спасти их всех – и Снейпа, и Директора, и Сириуса, и Фреда Уизли... и своих родителей.

Он больше не имеет права ошибаться и быть идиотом. С этими мыслями Гарри осторожно покинул комнату своего будущего профессора Зельеварения и тихонько притворил за собой дверь.

***  
Задремать удалось только под утро, когда своды комнаты тронул серый луч рассвета. До этого времени Гарри старательно гнал от себя любые мысли, пробовал считать овец, вертелся с боку на бок и в конце-концов рискнул трансфигурировать один из стульев в более удобную для сна кровать, а свою мантию – в одеяло: в комнате было зябко, да и во всем доме вряд ли можно было отыскать место, куда бы не проникла с улицы сырость.  
Когда-то Снейп учил его очищать сознание от мыслей, и сейчас этот навык очень не помешал бы, но наука так и не была усвоена, и потому, к середине ночи совершенно одурев от овец, Гарри стал шепотом перечислять имена гоблинов и восстания, которые он выучил на истории магии. Когда восстания и гоблины закончились, в ход пошли изученные за последние 6 лет зелья, ингредиенты к ним, порядок их добавления в котел…  
Но стоило лишь забыться беспокойным сном, как послышался какой-то шум. Памятуя о своем военном положении, Гарри мигом пробудился и лежал, прислушиваясь. Стук, какая-то возня, потом с треском хлопнула дверь, и снова стало тихо. Тихо до звона.  
Еще какое-то время Гарри лежал на спине и прислушивался. Похоже, что в доме никого не было. Значит, Снейп ушел. Надолго ли? И что будет, когда он вернется?  
Размышления прервало громкое недовольное урчание в желудке. Сколько он уже не ел? Зябко ежась, Гарри выскользнул из постели и трансфигурировал одеяло обратно в мантию – она хранила тепло его тела. Кутаясь в нее, мальчик осторожно повернул ручку двери и выглянул в гостиную.  
Всё, что он успел рассмотреть ночью в свете Люмоса, теперь предстало ему в подробностях. Пол оказался совсем запыленным по углам, наверное, хозяева появлялись тут редко. Пыль покрывала и поверхность небрежно сдвинутого журнального столика. На каминной полочке по-прежнему белела чашка, часы темного или потемневшего от времени дерева неторопливо покачивали маятником. На стенах обнаружилось несколько портретов – обычные маггловские фотокарточки в старомодных рамках. С одной на Гарри смотрел пожилой крепыш с всклокоченными волосами, с другой – миловидная молодая женщина с высокой прической и кружевным воротником. С третьей хмурила брови дама средних лет с вытянутым лицом и тяжелой нижней челюстью. Темные волосы контрастировали с бледной кожей впалых щек. Присмотревшись, Гарри узнал Эйлин Принц, мать Снейпа, – такой, какой он видел ее в воспоминаниях Зельевара, а потом в газете, и тогда еще подивился сходству профессора с матерью. Двух других он узнать не мог, как ни старался, однако обратил внимание, что они очень ладно сидят в своих рамах, в то время как миссис Снейп рама была явно велика, а фотография криво обрезана по краю, словно часть изображения отхватили ножницами.

***  
Из камина дуло, пол возле решетки был усеян золой, словно недавно здесь зажигали огонь, но угли были совершенно холодные. Гарри всерьез раздумывал разжечь камин, чтобы хоть как-то прогреть дом. Тем временем часы пробили девять раз, а недовольный желудок снова требовательно напомнил о себе. Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как поплестись на кухню и повторно исследовать шкафчики. Здесь всё так же в дробном ритме падала вода из крана и ударялась о раковину, свет проникал сквозь грязное, как будто закопченное, оконное стекло.  
Сваленная поспешно или просто небрежно посуда позволяла предположить, что в доме все-таки не живут. Гарри хотел отыскать кастрюльку поменьше, чтобы сварить немного овсянки, но смог найти только сковородку – тяжелую, чугунную сковородку, исцарапанную ножом, но давно уже потерявшую блеск. Зато на нижней полке буфета в одном из глиняных горшков обнаружились маггловские деньги. Немного, но Гарри был рад и этому. Он решил, что займет их у Снейпа на время, а после попробует проникнуть в Гринготтс. Наверняка у его отца там открыт счет, ведь Джеймс Поттер, как ему рассказывали, в нужде никогда не жил.  
Одновременно встал вопрос и о том, как ему назваться. При любом раскладе о фамилии «Поттер» не могло быть и речи. Довольно сходства, которое Гарри как-то придется объяснять Снейпу, если тот неожиданно вернется домой. По этому же принципу не годилась фамилия «Эванс». В то же время, имя должно было быть таким, чтобы Гарри вспомнил и назвал его, не задумываясь. Отметя с десяток «Браунов», «Патилов», «МакМилланов» и даже «Блэков», он неожиданно остановил свой выбор на варианте «Грейнджер». Память отозвалась глухой болью, но он понимал, что это правильно. Что, только не позволяя себе забыть о Гермионе и всех оставленных друзьях, он не позволит себе сбиться с нужного пути и не упустит тот единственно верный шанс всё изменить.  
Так Гарри размышлял, помешивая деревянным черпачком кашу на дне огромной кастрюли. С аппетитом позавтракал, напился воды из-под крана и, оставив посуду на столе, снова отправился осматривать дом. Неизвестно, сколько времени ему придется провести здесь, но, как бы то ни было, он угодил именно сюда, а это что-нибудь да значило.  
Поскольку первый этаж был уже изучен в подробностях, мальчик поднялся на второй. Ванна и туалет работали исправно, правда, вода в ванной была только холодная и при открытии крана в трубах некоторое время стоял натужный гул.  
Запертая комната, в которую Гарри так и не смог попасть ночью, видимо, была запечатана не без помощи магии: поднеся пальцы к ручке, мальчик ощутил в них легкое покалывание, словно над ней держалось защитное поле. Напротив, дверь комнаты, в которой ночевал Снейп, оказалась не только не защищена, но даже приоткрыта, словно ее покидали в большой спешке... или в рассеянности. Гарри осторожно отворил ее и замер на пороге. Комната была пуста. При свете дня она показалась Гарри еще меньше, чем ночью. Все те же в беспорядке разбросанные пергаменты на столе, все та же кровать со смятым покрывалом... Старый шкаф из добротного массивного дерева был явно семейной реликвией, как и часы в гостиной. Вполне возможно, что этот предмет остался у Снейпа от матери. Самой Эйлин, судя по состоянию дома, не было в живых, равно как и отца. Значит, Снейп живет один? Да и живет ли он тут? Дом такой запущенный, в отличие от подземелий профессора в школе. Там никогда не завелась бы ни пыль, ни тенета – к своим комнатам Снейп относился куда щепетильнее, чем к своему внешнему виду и прическе. По крайней мере, в шкафах и на столе в классе зельеварения при Снейпе всегда царил порядок, нарушенный только в последний год, с появлением Слизнорта.  
Однако привычка к аккуратности у Снейпа, видимо, появилась с годами: бардак в комнате подтверждал, что пока будущий профессор еще не приучил себя определять для каждой вещи строго отведенное ей место.  
Интересно, сколько ему лет? Чем он занимается, помимо того, что состоит в УС? Работает? Доучивается в Хогвартсе? Бумаги на столе могли дать ответы на эти вопросы, и Гарри уже сделал к ним шаг, но что-то заставило его замереть на месте. Яркое и живое воспоминание, картина из прошлого, казавшегося сейчас таким далеким: кабинет Снейпа, стол и невысокая круглая чаша на нем. Уроки Окклюменции. Омут Памяти. Хозяин кабинета уже исчез – он отправился вызволять своего подопечного из Исчезательного Шкафа, куда так ловко запихали его близнецы Уизли... А Гарри остался один, и, предоставленный себе, позволил любопытству взять верх над порядочностью.

Мама, мародеры, Снейп, висящий вверх ногами над школьной лужайкой... Сколько страданий принесло ему его любопытство... Сколько неприятных мыслей, сомнений... Он вспомнил искаженное яростью лицо Снейпа, вытащившего непрошенного гостя из своих воспоминаний... Вспомнил звон стекла — банка с сушеными тараканами разбилась в нескольких дюймах от его головы... Стоит ли повторять ошибки прошлого? Разве не для того, чтобы исправить их, он был отправлен сюда?  
Нет, хватит. Чем бы ни были эти свитки пергамента, даже если в них просто новые рецепты, Гарри не станет совать в них свой нос. По крайней мере, он не даст Снейпу такой повод обвинить его. Довольно и того, что сейчас он живет в его доме и завтракает на его кухне...  
Кстати о завтраке. Запасов крупы ему хватит едва ли на пару дней. Это означает, что при любом раскладе Гарри придется выйти из дому и попробовать разыскать в городе магазинчик. Насколько это рисково, он решил не думать. На самом деле, опасность, конечно, была: непонятно, что за обстановка сейчас в магомире, непонятно, насколько в этом городишке рады чужакам... Но умирать с голоду было куда глупее, и поэтому Гарри решился. Плотно притворив за собой дверь комнаты Снейпа, словно окончательно проводя черту между собой и всеми былыми соблазнами и ошибками, он спустился вниз и снова пересчитал найденные в буфете деньги. На первое время хватит. А потом, если все окажется более-менее спокойно, он рискнет пойти в Гринготтс. При плохом раскладе можно было трансфигурировать в крупу какие-то предметы, но последствия могли быть самые непредсказуемые...  
Решившись, Гарри трансфигурировал одеяло в длинное черное пальто и, надев его прямо поверх школьной мантии, старательно застегнул на все пуговицы.  
Мир, в который его забросило, кутался в осеннюю дымку. С низкого неба моросило, холод пробирался в рукава и за воротник. Где-то в отдалении сигналили автомобильные гудки, дымила фабрика. Оглядевшись, Гарри прикрыл дверь, запечатал ее простым защитным заклятием и спустился с крыльца. Улица уходила вниз, невысокие одинаковые домики жались друг к другу, словно смущаясь занимать столько пространства. Стараясь запомнить дом, который он только что покинул, Гарри зашагал вниз по мостовой, навстречу ветру с реки.


	3. Дела семейные

Улица, действительно, вывела к речке, маленькой и грязной. От воды пахло тиной и плесенью, в тумане перекрикивались чайки, под ногами хрустел мусор. Гарри немного прошел по берегу, украдкой достал палочку и определил направление, чтобы окончательно не заблудиться. Потом по параллельной улице поднялся в город, обошел сквер и небольшую площадь, пустынные в этот час, потому что снова начал накрапывать дождь.  
Мимо Гарри неспешно проплыл автомобиль, посигналил на перекрестке. В желобках и канавах набралась вода и пузырилась, дождь шел все сильнее, и мальчик поспешно нырнул в первый попавшийся магазин, чтобы не промокнуть до нитки. Конечно, владеть высушивающими чарами – это хорошо, но под открытым небом совершенно бесполезно.  
С лавкой он не ошибся. Лишь только за ним звякнула колокольчиком закрывающаяся дверь, как Гарри окунулся в мир запахов, которые он не спутал бы ни с чем – шоколад, ваниль, корица… Кондитерская! Здесь было почти темно – пара небольших светильников на стенах между высокими, уходящими под потолок шкафами, где все полки буквально уставлены сладостями: баночки с джемом, цветной мармелад, куски шоколада в тонкой бумаге, местами надорванной, коробки с печеньем…  
За прилавком, на котором стояла миска с цветными леденцами и валялись цветные рекламки, материализовался хозяин магазина. Улыбнувшись Гарри, с блаженным лицом втягивающему носом сладкие запахи, он поинтересовался:  
\- Чем могу быть полезен, мистер?..  
\- Грейнджер, – с некоторой запинкой подсказал Гарри.  
\- Мистер Грейнджер?  
Это был благообразный старичок в светлой рубашке и фартуке. На голове его красовался колпак.  
\- Я сам делаю печенье и булочки! – сообщил он в ответ на удивленный взгляд Гарри. – Вы недавно в городе?  
\- Да… Да, я прибыл на днях… к родственникам… Мы живем там, у реки, – неопределенно махнул рукой Гарри. Видимо, старичка удовлетворили эти объяснения, поскольку он учтиво улыбнулся в усы.  
\- Так чего бы вам хотелось, мистер Грейнджер?  
Гарри поежился.  
\- Я не отказался бы сейчас от шоколадной лягушки, – задумчиво произнес он и тотчас осекся.  
\- Шоколадной лягушки? – недоуменно уточнил старик. – Сожалею, но мы не занимаемся фигурным шоколадом… Однако возможно, вы найдете что-то себе по душе, если посмотрите наш каталог…  
Он подвел Гарри к небольшому столику у окна и выдал ему потрепанный буклет. На обложке в акварельной технике было нарисовано пирожное с вишенкой, сбоку пристроилась непропорционально маленькая чашка, из которой поднимался голубоватый акварельный же дымок, а сверху над всем этим безобразием красовался логотип «Кондитерская Беркли».  
Когда мальчик погрузился в чтение небольшой, но пафосной аннотации «кондитерский род Беркли известен далеко за пределами Англии…», «рецепты сладостей, передающиеся из поколения в поколение», над дверью вновь звякнул колокольчик, впуская в кондитерскую женщину лет сорока с круглым улыбающимся лицом. Ее пальто и зонтик были совершенно мокры, и даже с сумочки капала вода.  
\- Какая ужасная погода! – произнесла она жалобно. – А я еще не хотела брать зонтик… Добрый день, мистер Беркли!  
Хозяин метнулся ей навстречу, расплываясь в улыбке.  
\- Миссис Эванс! – воскликнул он. – Вы совершенно мокры. Позвольте предложить вам чаю. Буквально пятнадцать минут назад я выпек свежее печенье… Не откажите!  
\- Ах, Эдвин! Вы же знаете, я не ем печенье! – дама погрозила кондитеру пальцем.  
\- Но от чая-то вы не откажетесь? Вы простите, мистер Грейнджер, если я покину вас на некоторое время? – обратился он к Гарри, и тот молча кивнул. Дама бросила на него любопытный взгляд – у нее были удивительно молодые глаза, смеющиеся, зеленые, продолговатые… совсем как у его мамы, совсем как у него самого…  
Кондитер увел посетительницу в комнатку за прилавок, Гарри прислушался. Женщина говорила быстро и мелодично, изредка ее слова прерывались баском хозяина. Спустя несколько минут она вышла оттуда.  
\- Кажется, дождь стал потише! – сообщила она, раскланиваясь с мистером Беркли. – Благодарю вас за чай. Так я пришлю Петунью к вечеру…  
\- Конечно, конечно, я напеку ее любимых, с цукатами, – улыбаясь до ушей, кивал головой чрезвычайно довольный хозяин.  
Как только посетительница исчезла, он обратился к Гарри, задумчиво смотревшему ей вслед:  
\- Что-нибудь выбрали, мистер Грейнджер?  
\- Что? – очнулся Гарри. – О, да, конечно, выбрал. Я возьму у вас сдобной муки… немного масла… какао… Нет, больше пока ничего не нужно.  
Покупки были запакованы в такую же тонкую бумагу, как та, в которой здесь хранили шоколад, Гарри расплатился и вышел на улицу.  
Миссис Эванс уже исчезла из поля зрения. Дождь почти перестал, от него осталась в воздухе лишь осенняя морось. Покрепче прижимая к себе пакет с покупками, Гарри поспешил дальше.  
Денег хватило еще на сыр, яйца, хлеб, сухое молоко, овсяную крупу и уголь для камина. Вечером Гарри устроил себе небольшой пир в пустом доме – настоящий полноценный ужин и чашка горячего шоколада. Сейчас он старался не думать о том, что принесет ему завтрашний день, и не вспоминать, что отнял у него день вчерашний. Он сосредоточился на успокоительном тепле чашки в своих ладонях и очистил сознание. Кажется, это получилось. Будь Снейп жив, он, может быть, даже сказал бы, что требовал на уроках Окклюменции именно этого.

***  
С тех пор, как Гарри оказался здесь, прошло несколько дней. В доме не нашлось календаря, но, судя по всему, была поздняя осень. Наконец он догадался купить газету – «Пророк», разумеется, – и установил дату с точностью: 3 ноября 1977 года. Значит, он прибыл сюда 31 октября, на Хэллоуин. Выходит, Снейпу 17 лет, как и самому Гарри. Его будущим родителям и крестному тоже по 17… Лили и Джеймс уже встречаются, Сириус уже порвал со своими родными и сбежал из дому, Снейп уже получил метку… а перед этим оказался замешан в той безобразной истории с мародерами на берегу озера… но он еще не слышал Пророчество. И Петтигрю еще не предатель.  
Мысли теснились в голове, нужно было решить, что делать, как изменить ход истории, чтобы сохранить как можно больше жизней.  
Разложив газету на столе, Гарри внимательно читал ее, водя пальцем по строчкам, чтобы не пропустить ни единого намека, но «Пророк» оставался безмятежен. Ни слова о политических распрях, о конфликте в Уизенгамонте, о грядущей войне, о нападениях Упивающихся… Либо «Пророк» лжет, либо угроза до сих пор не стала явной. Интересно, какой информацией располагает Дамблдор? Гарри с невероятной радостью вспомнил, что Директор тоже жив, значит, можно будет обменяться с ним сведениями и совместно решить, что делать. Если, конечно, этот, второй Дамблдор пользуется тем же влиянием и придерживается тех же взглядов, что и первый.  
Так или иначе, для того, чтобы выяснить всё на месте, понадобится проникнуть в Хогвартс. А для этого Гарри нужны хотя бы какие-то школьные принадлежности. Заглянув в ящик стола, юноша пересчитал оставшиеся у него средства. Маловато, да и вряд ли на Косой аллее кто-то принимает в уплату маггловские деньги. Значит, пришло время вспомнить свою настоящую фамилию и нанести визит в банк Гринготтс.

***  
Последние несколько дней, проведенные за изучением газет, позволили составить более-менее подробную картину социальной обстановки в стране. Судя по всему, маги были не особенно довольны деятельностью своего министра, однако газеты не решались в открытую высказывать критику, а значит, влияние политиков было достаточно сильным. В одной из заметок Гарри попалось и имя Малфоя – тот был как-то связан с Министерством, имел знакомства в Уизенгамонте, словом, активно делал карьеру. В статье вскользь упоминалось об идее Чистой крови, значит, до выхода на сцену Волдеморта оставалось совсем недолго. Теперь каждый шаг – решающий, каждое слово – на вес золота. Четкого плана у Гарри не было, но он хорошо понимал, что для начала ему нужно попасть в Школу. Как это сделать под носом у Волдеморта и его осведомителей, он пока не знал, но хорошо понимал, что появление в 7-м классе нового ученика, не записанного ни в какие магические Книги и не имеющего в магомире ни имени, ни рода, ни истории, несомненно привлечет нездоровое внимание врага. Но иных вариантов не было: Гарри не знал для себя иного дома, кроме Хогвартса. И без помощи Дамблдора так или иначе не обойтись.  
К визиту в банк Гринготтс Гарри готовился очень тщательно. Свою старую мантию он, как мог, почистил и подлатал волшебством, но выглядела она, конечно, никуда не годной: после попадавших в нее заклятий и перемещения из одного времени в другое одежда начала потихоньку разваливаться. А сырость, туман и непрерывно моросящий дождь только усугубили ее состояние. Придирчиво разглядывая мантию, разложенную на коврике возле камина, Гарри решил, что она уже отслужила свое, и если удастся обмануть гоблинов из Гринготтса и получить часть средств отца, то первым делом нужно будет побеспокоиться о своем гардеробе. Пока же Гарри просто применил несколько слоев чар и накинул поверх мантии пальто, то самое, трансфигурированное из одеяла. Наверное, в доме была какая-то более подходящая одежда, но брать ее без спроса Гарри не стал.

***  
Прежде, чем отправиться в банк, Гарри некоторое время шел по берегу, стараясь как можно дальше уйти от своего временного пристанища. Причин этому было несколько: во-первых, в том случае, если аппарацию зафиксируют, ее никак не должны были связывать с именем Снейпа, во-вторых, – он и так слишком много привлек внимания к тупику Прядильщика, в течение последних дней постоянно пользуясь магией. Но что поделаешь, если в сыром холодном доме даже уголь в камине никак не желал загораться без «Инсендио»?..  
Река была неспокойной: она то набрасывалась на берег, то отступала в бессильной ярости, подбираясь и концентрируясь перед новым броском. По ее поверхности по-прежнему стелился густой туман. От воды пахло рыбой. Не хотелось ни о чем думать, никуда спешить… Всего один шаг – и пути назад уже не будет, поэтому Гарри старался, насколько возможно, оттянуть этот момент. Но вскоре путь ему преградила высокая глухая стена, за которой начиналась территория фабрики. Восприняв это как знак, что бесцельно бродить больше нельзя, Гарри аппарировал.  
Он приземлился недалеко от Гринготтса, испугав двух дам своим неожиданным появлением из ниоткуда. Молоденькая взвизгнула, пожилая воинственно выставила зонтик. Гарри извинился и поспешил к сверкающему огнями зданию Гринготтса, вертя головой по сторонам. Здесь все было одновременно знакомым и незнакомым: магазины и кофейни, но с другими витринами, с другими хозяевами. Под выгоревшими за лето зонтиками стояли и лежали на боку как попало сваленные стулья и столики с летних веранд. Только здание банка Гринготтс было все таким же, каким его запомнил Гарри. Над входом красовалось два больших газовых фонаря, они отражались в лужах. Снова моросило, волшебники прятали носы в воротники и спешили по своим делам. Почти на входе в банк Гарри попались две пожилые ведьмы, с любопытством его разглядывающие. «Какой интересный покрой у этого пальто!» – услышал он, как только волшебницы прошли мимо. В стеклянной двери отразился высокий стройный очень хорошо одетый юноша, и Гарри не сразу понял, что это его собственное отражение. Проскользнув через тяжелую дверь, он оказался в холле банка, сверкающем разноцветным мрамором – серым на полу, белым и розовым на стенах. Тут и там сновали гоблины и волшебники, возле окошечек царило оживление. Гарри направился прямиком к тому окошку, у которого они когда-то были вдвоем с Хагридом. Очередь была здесь поменьше, а гоблин, кажется, тот же самый, хотя наверняка сказать было нельзя – все гоблины на одно лицо. Ожидая своей очереди, Гарри вспоминал Хагрида и свой первый визит сюда, и воспоминания эти жгли его душу сильнее любого огня, терзали сильнее любого пыточного проклятия.  
Коротышка-гоблин при виде Гарри свесился из-за своей кассы так, что едва не выпал через окошечко на пол. Узкие щелки-глаза расширились до немыслимых по гоблинским меркам пределов.  
\- Вы кто такой? – проскрипел он с угрожающими нотками в голосе.  
\- Меня зовут Поттер! – сообщил Гарри, прикидывая, должен ли он знать номер своей банковской ячейки.  
\- Поттер? – повторил гоблин так, словно перед ним стоял не волшебник, а навозный жук.  
\- Да, – подтвердил Гарри, начиная нервничать. – Джеймс Поттер.  
\- Вот как? – проскрипел гоблин. – Почему же мистер Джеймс Поттер явился в банк в одеяле?  
Гарри словно ледяной водой окатили, он с ужасом бросил взгляд на свою одежду. Взору его предстало добротное черное пальто, которое он собственноручно наколдовал.  
«Да ведь на гоблинов магия не действует!» – вспомнил он через секунду и едва не треснул себя по лбу от досады. Действительно, визуальный обман, рассчитанный на волшебников, на гоблинов не распространялся. Гарри представил, как идиотски он, должно быть, выглядит, укутанный в старое одеяло, и еле удержал нервный смешок.  
\- Э… хм… – замямлил он. – Это.. не совсем одеяло… Это плед. Я очень простужен… – Гарри пару раз неубедительно кашлянул. – Холодный воздух вреден для меня…  
\- Как вам будет угодно, – вновь суживая глаза до щелочек, сообщил гоблин. – Вы будете снимать средства, или желаете получить только выписку со счета?  
\- Да, – невпопад ответил Гарри, чувствуя себя все более не в своей тарелке, но гоблин его понял.  
\- Пойдемте, – выбираясь из-за кассы и прихватив с собой фонарь, пригласил он.  
Половину пути до хранилищ они миновали молча, затем гоблин неожиданно заговорил:  
\- Я слышал о скоропостижной кончине вашего отца, мистер Поттер…  
Гарри похолодел. Его отец мертв? Как, почему? Когда это случилось? Этого не может быть! Неужели появление его, Гарри, в этом мире, вызвало такой ужасный катаклизм?  
Пока все эти мысли проносились в сознании мальчика, гоблин продолжал: – Я не знал его лично, но Поттеры – одни из первых вкладчиков банка… По традиции, вы можете поменять замки в хранилище… Для этого вам нужно будет заполнить бланк заявления в окне 6/9…  
Пока гоблин вещал, Гарри успел успокоиться, поняв, что речь шла вовсе не о смерти Джеймса Поттера, ведь за Джеймса принимают его самого. Нужно было только выдумать подходящее объяснение того, почему у наследника Поттеров нет при себе ключа от семейного хранилища, но у гоблина оказался запасной. Подведя Гарри к уже знакомой дверце, коротышка отомкнул механизм, укрепил фонарь на низенькой полке и вышел в коридор, а Гарри прошел в комнату. Гора золотых галеонов возвышалась здесь почти до потолка. Не теряя времени даром, мальчик принялся распихивать деньги по карманам. Вряд ли Джеймс заметит, что его богатство уменьшилось на несколько пригоршней, а Гарри эти средства помогут какое-то время продержаться на плаву даже в самом плохом случае – если пробраться в Хогвартс ему пока не удастся.  
Получив в свое распоряжение достаточную сумму, Гарри покинул банк и приступил к реализации следующего этапа плана. Прежде всего, он вернул в баночку на кухне в Тупике Прядильщика деньги, правда, в магическом их эквиваленте, исходя из курса галеона на текущий момент. Часть золота он положил в горшочек и зарыл под деревом в саду возле дома. Кажется, так делали герои сказок. Отсюда начался новый путь его жизни. Значит, не исключено, что сюда, к истокам, придется возвращаться еще не раз. По крайней мере, деньги тут были в безопасности.

***  
Гарри отчаянно надеялся, что вход в Школу из "Сладкого королевства" существует и в рабочем состоянии, поэтому сразу же аппарировал в Хогсмид. Знакомые разноцветные домики с выгоревшими на летнем солнце газонами встретили его как старого приятеля. Он помнил все эти улочки, вот на этом углу они с Роном ждали Гермиону, которая целый час не отлипала от витрины книжной лавки, а вот тут, в "Кабаньей Голове", появилась на свет Армия Дамблдора... Гарри вспомнил, как они все сидели тесным кругом у стола, заставив его бутылками со сливочным пивом, и обсуждали план действий... куда все девалось... он теперь один...  
Осенний день догорал, в окнах домов и витринах магазинов начали зажигать свет. Гарри шел по улице, глубоко вдыхая осенний воздух и стараясь ни о чем не думать. Как тяжело возвращаться. Как больно не ждать, что из-за поворота появится кто-то из друзей и крикнет: "Ну что же ты? Не отставай!"

У "Трёх метел" Гарри замедлил шаг и подошел поближе. Сквозь стекло он увидел переполненный зал - ни одного свободного места - а между завсегдатаями легко лавировала с подносом мадам Розмерта - такая юная и хорошенькая, что у Гарри дух захватило.  
\- Эх, сюда бы Рона, - пробормотал он, с невольной улыбкой вспомнив, как у Рона краснели уши, когда буфетчица подходила к их столику, и как сердито раздувала ноздри Гермиона.  
Гарри провел кончиками пальцев по стеклу. Его охватывала тоска, с которой он пока не умел совладать. Слишком свежи и слишком глубоки были раны... Возможно, он с головой погрузился бы в пучину отчаяния, но за его спиной мелодичный голос произнес:  
\- Вот ты где! Я сбилась с ног искать тебя!  
Гарри обернулся. Перед ним стояла девушка немногим моложе его, в теплой осенней мантии с высоким воротником. Из-под шапочки выбилась длинная прядь волос, на губах цвела улыбка, такая теплая, что Гарри невольно захотелось улыбнуться в ответ, но девушка уже посерьезнела.  
\- Простите, - пробормотала она и даже попятилась на один шаг. - Я случайно приняла вас за своего друга. Мне издали показалось, что вы ... Но теперь я вижу, что это совсем не он... Извините! - она уже снова улыбалась.  
\- Все в порядке, - неловко ответил Гарри. - Надеюсь, вы его отыщете.  
\- Непременно! И в его интересах отыскаться поскорее, - с притворной строгостью сообщила девушка. - До свидания! - простилась она и поспешила дальше.

Еще пару минут понаблюдав за Розмертой, Гарри побрел к "Сладкому королевству". На главной улице было шумно и многолюдно, волшебники в фиолетовых, бордовых, зеленых, расцвеченных звездами мантиях сновали туда-сюда, хлопали двери магазинов, откуда-то доносились звуки волшебного радио. Мальчик проскользнул в лавку - посетителей было много, и большинство среди них - ученики Хогвартса, которых можно было отличить по строгим черным мантиям. За прилавком молодой волшебник демонстрировал леденцы на палочке, которые каждый раз, стоило их лизнуть, меняли цвет. Малыши на руках у мамаш визжали от восторга и тянули ручонки к чудо-конфетам. В толпе Гарри заметил и ту девушку, которая встретилась ему на улице - она стояла рядом с высоким темноволосым парнем и что-то ему увлеченно доказывала. Словно почувствовав на себе взгляд, девушка повернула голову и улыбнулась Гарри как старому знакомому.  
Сейчас, при свете лампы, он смог, наконец, разглядеть ее внимательнее. У нее были ярко-зеленые глаза. Такие же зеленые, как у него самого.  
Гарри в смятении попятился и едва не сшиб большую корзину. Это немного отрезвило его. Так, рачьим шагом, стараясь не произвести больше ни звука, он отступал назад, пока не уперся спиной в прилавок. На удачу, в этой части лавки никого не было, и, не теряя времени даром, Гарри устремился вниз по лестнице, ведущей в подвал.  
Люк был на месте. Отодвинув пару ящиков, мальчик за тяжелое медное кольцо приподнял крышку и нырнул вниз. Пахнуло сыростью и холодом. Гарри достал палочку и зажег свет. Потолок тоннеля оказался чуть ниже, чем он его помнил, но, слегка пригнувшись, вполне можно было пробираться вперед. Что Гарри немедленно и сделал.


	4. Хогвартс впервые

В школе было тихо и сумрачно - старшие еще не вернулись из Хогсмида, младшие сидели по своим гостиным, поэтому, выбравшись из-за статуи одноглазой ведьмы, Гарри без приключений добрался до кабинета директора. Тут возникла заминка: пароль он, разумеется, не знал и простоял возле горгульи довольно долго, прежде чем его окликнули.  
\- Что вам здесь нужно? - спросил удивленный голос. К нему приближалась профессор Макгонагалл, куда более молодая и бодрая, чем в прошлой жизни, где он ее оставил. Еще не седые волосы, уложенные в красивую высокую прическу, в сочетании с великолепной осанкой и недовольно поджатыми губами придавали Макгонагалл очень строгий вид. Гарри вспомнил, как все первокурсники боятся ее на распределении и как привязываются к ней всем сердцем на первом же занятии, поняв, что это очень справедливый и глубоко неравнодушный к своим ученикам человек. На душе сразу стало тепло и спокойно.  
\- Здравствуйте! - радостно воскликнул он, но Макгонагалл смотрела с недоумением и настороженностью, для нее он был чужак. - Я хотел бы попасть к профессору Дамблдору, возможно, вы могли бы мне помочь?  
\- Возможно... - сухо и деловито отозвалась профессор Макгонагалл. - Вам назначена аудиенция?  
\- Нет, - честно признался Гарри.  
\- В таком случае, вам следует записаться на прием, у Директора масса дел и он не может тратить время на каждый мелкий вопрос рядового ученика... кстати, с какого вы факультета? Я впервые вас вижу.  
\- Я новичок, - ответил Гарри.  
\- Вот как? Странно. Мне ничего не сообщали. Но, если вы в Школе, стало быть, нужно вас как-то устроить. Пойдемте... возможно, профессор Дамблдор выделит вам четверть часа перед ужином. Лакричные палочки, - обратилась она к горгулье, и та медленно отъехала в сторону. Макгонагалл пропустила Гарри вперед, и юноша почувствовал легкий сквозняк на своем затылке - она проверяла его с помощью волшебной палочки на предмет оборотного зелья или иных заклятий и, вероятно, не нашла ничего подозрительного.

Пока они поднимались по лестнице, Гарри думал, что говорить. Никогда еще ему не нужно было все его красноречие, как сейчас, чтобы кратко, быстро и емко изложить суть проблемы - а проблемой был, ни много ни мало, Волдеморт.  
Наконец, Макгонагалл подвела его к знакомой массивной двери и постучалась.  
\- Профессор Дамблдор? К вам посетитель! - сообщила она.  
Как ни серьезен был Гарри, он не мог не улыбнуться, увидев за столом в знакомом кресле в знакомой позе профессора Дамблдора. Даже неизменная коробка сластей стояла перед ним на почетном месте, справа, рядом с чернильницей. Как давно Гарри не видел эту умиротворяющую картину! Сейчас ему все казалось таким простым и понятным, и устойчивым - Дамблдор жив и у него все под контролем.  
"Но мы проиграли и были убиты!" - напомнил себе мальчик, приближаясь к директорскому столу.  
В отличие от профессора Макгонагалл, Альбус Дамблдор выглядел совершенно таким же, каким Гарри его запомнил. Длинные волосы, обрамляющие высокое чело, седая борода, непроницаемо-добродушный взгляд светлых глаз из-под очков.  
\- Спасибо, Минерва! - звучно проговорил он, кивком отпуская Макгонагалл, и приглашающим жестом указал Гарри на стул.  
\- Так чем я могу вам служить, мистер...?  
\- Грейнджер... Гарри Грейнджер, - Дамблдор кивнул, показывая, что удовлетворился этим ответом.  
\- Профессор Дамблдор... У нас мало времени, и чем скорее мы начнем действовать, тем лучше, - торопливо заговорил Гарри. - Необходимо остановить Волдеморта. Тома Реддла, - уловив некоторое замешательство на лице старого мага, пояснил юноша. - Мне доподлинно известно, что темный Лорд Волдеморт, ранее известный как Том Реддл, получив в свои руки силу, начнет безжалостно уничтожать магглов и нечистокровных волшебников... Со своими приспешниками они будут вырезать целые семьи невинных людей. Помимо этого, Волдеморт создаст хоркруксы, разделив свою душу на 7 частей. Возможно, он создает хоркруксы уже сейчас. Необходимо остановить его, пока его силы слабы, влияние невелико и черная злоба еще не поглотила его душу окончательно. Прошу вас поверить мне, это не выдумки. Я встречался с ним, и мне дан шанс остановить его. Но я ничего не смогу сделать без вашей помощи... У меня даже нет палочки, - зачем-то добавил он.  
Дамблдор несколько минут молчал, ошеломленно разглядывая сидящего перед ним мальчика. Наконец он пошевелился.  
\- Сколько вам лет, юноша? - спросил он.  
\- Семнадцать, - ответил Гарри.  
\- Семнадцать... - задумчиво повторил Дамблдор. - Хотите чаю?  
\- Хочу, - Гарри вдруг почувствовал, что смертельно устал от происходящего, словно последние несколько бесконечно-долгих дней разом навалились ему на плечи вместе с грузом памяти.  
Старик прикосновением палочки подогрел чайник и поставил перед Гарри чашку. Юноша жадно сделал глоток душистого обжигающего напитка, а Дамблдор задумчиво смотрел на него.  
\- Так значит, хоркруксы... Я подозревал это... - пробормотал он. - Что ж, новости одновременно и дурные, и своевременные... этой своевременностью они и хороши... Но откуда вы взялись? Как смогли попасть в Школу?  
\- Прошу вас, не спрашивайте меня о прошлом, - тихо сказал Гарри. - Я смогу рассказать о нем только тогда, когда сам смогу осмыслить и принять... Волдеморт уничтожил мою семью и друзей. Я хочу сделать все возможное, чтобы уберечь другие невинные жизни. Поэтому я пришел к вам.  
Дамблдор снова задумался.  
\- Вы обучались в какой-нибудь магической школе? - спросил он наконец.  
\- Да, профессор.  
\- Где именно?  
\- Она... далеко отсюда, - Гарри мысленно уже ругал себя почем свет за то, что не удосужился выдумать более-менее правдоподобную историю. С другой стороны, любая конкретика выдала бы его еще быстрее, чем уклончивые ответы: помимо Хогвартса Гарри знал всего две магические школы и понятия не имел, каковы сейчас отношения Англии с ними. И потом, всегда легко проверить, учился ли ты в Шармбатоне или Дурмштранге - достаточно послать сову их директорам.  
Наверное, эта лихорадочная работа мысли не укрылась от Дамблдора - старый маг нахмурился - и Гарри почувствовал, как перед глазами поплыли смутные образы. Легилименция! Вспомнив уроки Снейпа, Гарри мысленно вызвал картинку - небольшая хижина, которую, медленно кружась, засыпает снег. Такие нейтральные вещи помогают очистить сознание.  
Кажется, у него получилось - мельтешащие образы исчезли, и Гарри уже не был уверен, что Дамблдор пытался проникнуть в его разум - может, просто закружилась голова?  
\- Я вижу перед собой сильного мага, - заговорил директор. - Но вы как будто закрыты от меня пеленой... и эта пелена - боль. Я не стану спрашивать, что выпало на вашу долю. Не сейчас. Я чувствую - в вас много тьмы и много же света. То, что вы мне рассказали, имеет очень важное значение, но я вижу, что вы еле живы от усталости. В школе для вас найдется стол и кров, здесь вы будете в безопасности... Если хотите, можете совсем остаться здесь: у нас есть свободное место на факультете Слизерин... - Дамблдор примолк и, не дождавшись реакции, продолжал: - Я напишу рекомендательное письмо профессору Слагхорну, он примет вас к себе... Палочку нужно будет приобрести, но это пока второстепенно... Обживайтесь, и завтра вечером я жду вас у себя. Мы поговорим обо всем подробно и решим, как быть.  
А прямо сейчас ступайте на ужин... Чтобы попасть в Большой зал, нужно пройти по коридору налево и спуститься вниз на три лестничных пролета.  
\- Спасибо, я знаю... - ляпнул Гарри, не подумав. - Я читал историю Хогвартса, - быстро поправился он, но Дамблдор едва ли поверил.

Покидая кабинет, Гарри чувствовал себя почти несчастным: Дамблдор совершенно точно решил не выпускать его из-под своего контроля и не похоже, чтобы поверил ему... Что же делать... драгоценное время уходит... Разве ему по силам эта миссия? Была бы здесь Гермиона, она такая умница, что непременно придумала бы наилучший выход из ситуации... Воспоминание о Гермионе вновь кольнуло сердце, как самый острый нож... Горло сжал спазм, и из него вырвалось глухое рыдание. Гарри со всей силы ударил по стене кулаком, ободрав костяшки пальцев. Позор! Расклеился как нюня. Он не имеет права на эти сопли. Если друзья погибли, он должен сделать все, чтобы их смерть была не напрасной.

***  
Давая себе время успокоиться и взять себя в руки, Гарри пошел в обход. Он редко ходил правым коридором, поскольку этот путь был длинный, кружной, и вечно опаздывающие школьники никогда не пользовались им... Но сейчас как раз нужно было немного потянуть время. Проделав пару шагов в полной темноте, Гарри нащупал стену и пошел вдоль нее. Он решил пока не пользоваться своей палочкой, ведь в стенах Школы магию легко отследить...  
Инстинктивный страх темноты заставлял его сдерживать дыхание, дыша еле слышно, и красться так тихо, чтобы не слышать шорох собственных шагов. Именно это позволило ему издалека уловить возню и произносимые вполголоса ругательства.  
Стена сделала крутой поворот, и Гарри замер. Впереди мелькали несколько темных силуэтов. Под ногами слабо светился огонек и, нагнувшись, Гарри поднял волшебную палочку, с ее кончика так и не успело сорваться заклинание. Судя по всему, это был обычный Люмос. Гарри сконцентрировался и шагнул вперед.  
\- Люмос Максима! - произнес он, и яркая вспышка рассекла темноту, выхватывая несколько фигур в мантиях. Людей было трое. Один, скорчившись, лежал на полу, второй стоял рядом с ним, третий, низкорослый, - чуть поодаль. От вспышки двое прикрыли глаза рукой, лежавший на полу не шелохнулся.  
\- Что здесь происходит? - тревожно воскликнул Гарри.  
\- Ты еще кто такой? - грубо отозвался стоявший ближе. Это был юноша возраста Гарри, с темными волосами, всклокоченными, как у Гарри... сверкнули стекла очков... Гарри увидел своего отца, Джеймса. Прикрываясь левой рукой от света, в правой он воинственно сжимал палочку. Коротышка подслеповато щурился... Петтигрю! Сириуса и Люпина рядом не было. Зато в фигуре на полу по разметавшимся грязным волосам и худым рукам он моментально узнал Снейпа.  
Дурные воспоминания из Омута памяти как по команде разом всплыли на поверхность сознания. Палочка, которую держал Гарри, очевидно, принадлежала Снейпу. Джеймс и Питер подстерегли его и напали вдвоем. Или не подстерегли, а встретили случайно, но все равно напали... вдвоем... Ярость захлестнула Гарри.  
\- Что здесь происходит? - повторил он ледяным тоном, которому позавидовал бы и профессор Снейп.  
Питтер пискнул и отступил на два шага, а Джеймс, не задумываясь, с размаха отправил в сторону Гарри заклятие, от которого тот едва успел уклониться. Второе заклятие угодило ему в лицо, и мальчик почувствовал, как в носу стало горячо и больно.  
\- Экспеллеармус! - крикнул он. Чужая палочка слушалась из рук вон плохо. Заклинание угодило в стену, Джеймс снова занес руку для удара, но со второго раза получилось разоружить его. Третьим ударом Гарри обездвижил Петтигрю, а сам в один прыжок достиг Джеймса и повалил на пол, заломив ему руки за спину.  
\- Не трепыхайся, Поттер, я не хочу тебе зла, - жестко посоветовал он.  
\- Кто ты такой и откуда меня знаешь? - яростно вырываясь, прохрипел Джеймс.  
\- Тебя все знают, ты же лучший ловец десятилетия, - горько отозвался Гарри.  
Слева раздался надсадный кашель - Снейп приподнялся на четвереньки и отполз к стене. Гарри увидел, что один глаз у слизеринца совершенно заплыл, зато второй сверкал злобой, страхом и недоумением. На Гарри он смотрел как на умалишенного.  
Решив, что займется Снейпом позже, Гарри чувствительно ткнул волшебной палочкой Джеймса в шею и прошипел:  
\- А теперь послушай меня, лучший ловец. Это - твоя последняя драка в школе. Сейчас я отпущу тебя по-хорошему, но если ты или твои друзья еще хотя бы раз попробуют повторить подобные трюки, нападая вдвоем, втроем или вчетвером на одного...  
Гарри не договорил и выпустил своего отца из стального захвата.  
\- Расколдуй его, - брезгливо кивнул он в сторону Питера и носком ботинка подтолкнул Джеймсу его палочку.  
Гриффиндорцы убрались без единого звука, и Гарри, наконец, подошел к Снейпу.  
Снейп сейчас был похож на побитую собаку. Сжавшись у стены и прижав к груди худые ноги, он сидел как истукан, и только его черный глаз сверлил Гарри, словно желая проделать в нем отверстие. Не говоря ни слова, мальчик привалился к стене рядом с ним, и некоторое время они сидели молча. Наконец Гарри протянул Снейпу его светящуюся слабым светом палочку.  
Тот принял ее, разглядывая соседа с возрастающим любопытством. Вряд ли Джеймс и Петтигрю успели ему серьезно повредить, но отделали его все же изрядно.  
\- Ты неплохо дрался, - проговорил Снейп наконец.  
\- О, я дрался просто отлично! - фыркнул Гарри.  
Губы Снейпа тронула слабая улыбка. Гарри не знал его таким. Все улыбки Снейпа были либо язвительно-саркастические, либо яростно-ледяные... а это была просто улыбка, и всё.  
\- У тебя нос сломан. И кровь, - светским тоном сообщил Снейп.  
\- Не впервой, - отозвался Гарри, но Снейп, не слушая его, направил палочку и прошептал заклинание.  
\- Теперь порядок.  
\- Спасибо, - ощупывая лицо и убеждаясь, что операция проделана безукоризненно, сказал Гарри.  
\- Не стоит благодарности. Я Принц. Северус Принц.  
Пару мгновений Гарри оторопело смотрел на протянутую руку, а потом пожал ее.  
\- Гарри Пот... Грейнджер, - поправился он.  
Снейп кивнул. От Гарри не укрылось, как торопливо тот натягивает рукава мантии.  
\- Я здесь новичок, буду учиться на 7 курсе Слизерина, - сообщил он, поднимаясь. Снейп вскочил следом.  
\- Хм... - неопределенно промычал он в ответ. Вид у него был смущенный. Вряд ли демонстрация столь жалкого вида перед одноклассником входила в его планы. - Я пойду... Спасибо тебе за помощь, - скороговоркой пробормотал слизеринец и поспешил прочь по коридору. Гарри выждал пару минут и отправился следом.

В Большом зале Гарри появился в разгар ужина. Скользнув глазами по столам, он сел за слизеринский, с краю, чтобы удобнее было наблюдать.  
Две первоклашки с интересом уставились на него. Снейп, сидящий поодаль, перехватил его взгляд и ниже наклонился к тарелке.  
Гарри уставился на стол Гриффиндора, но не увидел ни родителей, ни Сириуса, ни Люпина. Тем временем несколько слизеринцев уже откровенно пренебрежительно разглядывали его потрепанную мантию. Гарри почувствовал глухое раздражение. Возможно, именно эти люди завтра выйдут с палочками против беззащитных магглов.  
"Моя задача - не допустить этого", - напомнил себе Гарри.  
Тем временем в зале возникло оживление. Гарри вытянул шею, пытаясь понять причину шума: между столами шествовала стайка ребят в гриффиндорских галстуках. По мере их приближения Гарри узнавал их, одного за другим. Впереди шел Джеймс Поттер, вид у него был несколько помятый - наверное, он еще переживал последствия проигранной драки. За ним, чуть поотстав, следовала рыжая девочка из "Сладного королевства" - Лили. Низкорослый Петтигрю боязливо спешил за друзьями. Не успели Лили и Джеймс устроиться на лавке, как он плюхнулся рядом с ними. Мгновением позже к ним присоединились еще двое - Люпин, худой и изможденный, сел с другой стороны стола, напротив Лили и Джеймса, и призывно помахал рукой своему спутнику, высокому мальчику с длинными вьющимися волосами до плеч. Тот, прежде чем присоединиться к остальным, замер и внимательно осмотрел Слизеринский стол. Это был Сириус Блэк. Даже с того расстояния, где сидел Гарри, было видно, что в глазах у Блэка пляшут черти. В его походке была вкрадчивость, присущая кошке, затаившейся перед броском. Сириус откинул волосы со лба. По столам прокатился вздох восхищения. Да и сам Гарри смотрел на крестного с открытым ртом. Он слышал, что в юности Блэк был красив, но одно дело - слышать, и совсем другое - убедиться воочию. С подчеркнуто задумчивым и мечтательным видом Сириус обогнул стол и разместился возле Люпина, потерявшись за спинами одноклассников. Только сейчас Гарри мог перевести дыхание - и тотчас поймал на себе настороженный взгляд Снейпа. Синяк под его глазом уже начал наливаться фиолетовым, и Снейп выглядел довольно жалко. Он вылечил Гарри нос, но не подумал позаботиться о себе.  
Наблюдая за его нервными движениями, Гарри размышлял, что за внешней озлобленностью Снейпа скрывается человечность, но он почему-то старательно прячет ее. Может быть, боится выглядеть слабым? И не этот ли страх собственной слабости привел Снейпа к Волдеморту?  
Слагхорна в зале не было. Гарри честно прождал его до конца ужина и решил отложить разговор со своим новым деканом на завтра. Увязавшись за стайкой первокурсников, он пришел в подземелья. В гостиной слизеринцев ему прежде доводилось бывать всего раз - когда они с Роном под оборотным зельем проникли сюда, чтобы расспросить Малфоя о Наследнике Салазара. Сейчас небольшая гостиная была заполнена учениками, сидя на серебристо-зеленых диванах и креслах небольшими группами, они занимались или играли в плюй-камни. На Гарри все таращились с нескрываемым удивлением. Сам же он пытался отыскать Снейпа и нашел-таки его в самом дальнем углу. Вероятно, популярностью у себя на факультете Северус не пользовался. В одиночестве склонившись над книгой и отгородившись от мира занавесом из своих длинных сальных волос, он, казалось, не замечал ничего вокруг, однако вскинулся тотчас, стоило лишь Гарри приблизиться к нему.  
\- Привет, - сказал Гарри. - могу я присесть? - не дожидаясь ответа, он устроился на ручке кресла, в котором сидел Снейп. - Вот, это тебе.  
Снейп с изумлением повертел в пальцах медный сикль и молча уставился на Гарри.  
\- Приложи к глазу, должно помочь. И вообще, почему бы тебе не сходить ко врачу?  
Снейп презрительно фыркнул, но монету взял.  
\- Я не девчонка, чтобы из-за каждой царапины бегать к доктору, - сообщил он.  
\- А что ты завтра скажешь декану?  
\- Ничего, - пожал плечами Снейп. - Да он и не спросит. Он всегда и во всем идет на поводу у Дамблдора.  
\- Разве директор поощряет драки в школе? - искренне удивился Гарри.  
\- Иногда. Если зачинщики ему симпатичны, - отозвался Снейп с нескрываемой злобой. - Пожалуй, пойду спать. Забери свою монету.  
\- Я тоже пойду, - соскальзывая с ручки кресла и потягиваясь, поддержал Гарри. - Чертовски устал сегодня, долго добирался. Покажешь мне, где у вас тут что?  
Снейп согласился с видимой неохотой. Под пристальными взглядами слизеринцев оба покинули гостиную и поднялись в спальню семикурсников.  
\- Вот эта свободна, - Снейп кивнул в сторону аккуратно заправленной кровати, стоящей у окна. - Душевая кабинка - напротив. На втором этаже есть ванная для старост. Говорят, это огромный бассейн с разноцветной пеной... ни разу там не был, - договорив, Снейп скинул мантию и в мгновение ока юркнул в постель. Когда Гарри вернулся из душа в спальню, будущий зельевар уже спал без задних ног.

Самому ему выспаться так и не удалось. Хогвартс пробудил глубоко запрятанные воспоминания, и всю ночь Гарри снились кошмары. Под утро он словно наяву увидел, как Волдеморт пытает его друзей, чтобы выяснить, где прячется Поттер. Гарри знал, что сейчас они один за другим будут умирать у него на глазах.  
\- Не смей, мерзавец! - закричал он и проснулся. Спальня была залита слабым желтым светом ночника. Из соседней кровати, ворча, выбрался Снейп - он был в одних подштаниках, похожих на те, из воспоминания. Ворча, он прошлепал босыми ногами по полу к тумбочке, достал из нее что -то и подошел к Гарри.  
\- Выпей. Это зелье сна без сновидений. Не знаю, что тебе снится, но ты орешь всю ночь.  
\- Лучше я пойду, посижу внизу, - отказался Гарри и, прихватив одеяло, вышел в общую гостиную. Здесь дотлевал камин, но было тепло. Сбросив с дивана чью-то шахматную доску и пару книжек, Гарри лег и свернулся в комочек. Все выходило хуже, чем он думал - можно переиграть события, но память будет терзать его до конца дней.


	5. Слизеринские подштанники

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Принудительный стриптиз и матное слово в количестве 1 шт.

На первой паре Гарри дремал за партой возле котла в ожидании преподавателя. Снейп, сидевший позади, разбудил его толчком в спину. Гарри удивленно завертел головой спросонья и увидел перед собой Слагхорна в нежно-голубом бархатном жилете.  
\- Доброе утро! - безмятежно сказал Слагхорн. Можно было подумать, что для него совершенно нормально будить учеников, заснувших на его уроках.  
\- Доброе утро, сэр, - вскочив, промямлил Гарри. - У меня... письмо от директора... Вот, - неловко вытащив из кармана мантии записку от Дамблдора, Гарри передал ее слизеринскому декану. Слагхорн пробежал листок глазами, и его улыбка стала еще шире.  
\- Ну что ж, седьмой курс, я должен представить вам нашего нового ученика.  
Гарри обернулся к классу.  
\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Гарри Грейнджер, - проговорил он и сел на свое место.  
\- Мистер Грейнджер! - воодушевился Слагхорн. - Вы случайно не приходитесь родственником Гектору Дагворт-Грейнджеру, основателю Экстраординарного Сообщества Зельеваров?  
Гарри уже слышал однажды этот вопрос. Там, в будущем, Слагхорн задаст его Гермионе, и Гермиона скажет...  
\- Вряд ли, сэр. Я магглорожденный. Мои родители - дантисты, - произнес Гарри.  
Он увидел, как весь Гриффиндор, словно по команде, обернулся к нему.  
\- О, - произнес Слагхорн. Он еще раз просмотрел записку. - Профессор Дамблдор сообщает, что у вас нету собственной волшебной палочки. Вы владеете невербальной магией?  
\- Нет, сэр, - боковым зрением Гарри видел, как внимательно смотрит на него Джеймс Поттер.  
\- Что ж, не беда. Пока вопрос с вашей палочкой не решился, вы можете поработать в паре с мистером Снейпом. Прошу вас.  
Гарри пересел назад. Снейп демонстративно отодвинулся на другой край парты и выглядел смущенным и раздосадованным. Он явно не терпел никакого сотрудничества и просидел так до конца урока, пока они готовили Перечное Зелье. Но, что бы он ни пытался доказать своим поведением, Гарри оно не задевало. Внешний мир вызывал у него теперь мало эмоций - всё, что радовало или болело, оказалось заперто глубоко внутри.  
Пытаясь отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей, он старательно готовил ингредиенты и складывал их поближе к котлу.

Пар над их зельем зазмеился колечками на секунду раньше, чем над котлом Лили и Джеймса. Впрочем, Слагхорн, смотревший только на Лили, воскликнул:  
\- Мисс Эванс! Великолепно, великолепно! Как всегда, превосходно! Десять баллов для вашего факультета!  
\- Проклятье! - донеслось сзади. Из котла Сириуса и Люпина валил черный дым. Слагхорн приблизился к их парте, обмахиваясь кружевным платком.  
\- Мистер Блэк... Ну что же вы... - обратился он к Сириусу, совершенно не обращая внимания на Люпина. - Внимательнее... вы снова забыли добавить три капли розового масла... А вместо пятнадцати лепестков календулы положили четырнадцать... Вы такой способный мальчик, но то и дело куда-то торопитесь... Боюсь, я должен нейтрализовать ваше зелье, пока оно не повредило ученикам... - он достал палочку и очистил котел, после чего прошел дальше по ряду. Сириус скорчил ему вслед рожу, Люпин сокрушенно вздохнул.  
До Снейпа и Гарри очередь дошла только в самом конце занятия, Слагхорн сообщил, что зелье сварено верно, и распустил учеников на перемену.

Возле Большого зала, куда Гарри направлялся на обед, его остановила Лили.  
\- Привет, - сказала она, преграждая ему путь.  
\- Привет, - ответил Гарри. Он чувствовал одновременно волнение и любопытство, разглядывая свою маму вживую.  
\- Меня зовут Лили Эванс, для друзей просто Лили, и я староста школы, - сообщила мама. - Ты новичок здесь, поэтому можешь обращаться ко мне за помощью. У тебя есть расписание на учебный год? Нет? Вот, возьми. Можешь оставить себе, я уже наизусть все знаю... - она улыбнулась и добавила: - Это ты стоял там, у витрины, вчера... Я почему-то так и знала, что мы еще встретимся.  
\- Да, я... Э... спасибо, - произнес Гарри.  
\- Не за что. Ну, пока, - и Лили ушла в зал.  
\- Пока, - произнес Гарри ей вслед.  
\- Это еще что за новости? - рявкнули у него над ухом. Гарри от неожиданности едва не выронил листок и резко обернулся - прямо перед ним, уперев руки в боки, стоял недовольный Сириус. Длинные ресницы и вьющиеся локоны делали его похожим на смазливую девчонку.  
\- Вы о чем? - вежливо поинтересовался Гарри. Сириус, похоже, был не на шутку раздражен:  
\- Ты только что разговаривал здесь с девушкой... Будешь отрицать?  
\- Не буду, - удивленно ответил Гарри.  
\- Это девушка моего друга! - грозно двигая бровями, сообщил Сириус.  
\- Рад за вашего друга, - дипломатично ответил Гарри, все еще не понимая, куда он клонит.  
\- Если ты вообразил, что она будет гулять с тобой, забудь и выкинь ее из головы! Иначе будешь иметь дело со мной, и, поверь, это очень неприятно... спроси кого хочешь.  
\- Спасибо, я непременно проконсультируюсь у ваших однокурсников, - стараясь не показать, как этот разговор его забавляет, пообещал Гарри и прошел в зал.  
Теперь осталось только поругаться с Люпином - и вся компания мародеров запишет Гарри в число своих врагов.

***  
День тянулся бесконечно долго, и Гарри прожил его словно в бреду – периодически он начинал клевать носом, но честно высидел положенные лекции по теории Высшей Трансфигурации, подспудно заполняя пробелы в знаниях.  
После занятий, когда все разошлись по своим делам, Гарри направился к Дамблдору. Директор уже ждал его, поэтому дверь распахнулась раньше, чем Гарри собрался постучать.  
\- Проходите, мистер Грейнджер, – приветливо произнес он, и Гарри снова вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он все никак не мог привыкнуть к своей новой фамилии. Дамблдор, внимательно наблюдавший за ним, чуть заметно сощурился, что, в свою очередь, не укрылось от Гарри. Стул, который предложил ему директор - с высокой резной спинкой и подлокотниками – стоял на самом свету, падающем от небольшой лампы, - сам же Дамблдор, откинувшись на спинку кресла, оказался в тени.  
После небольшого обмена любезностями, включавшего предложение чая и мармеладных долек, директор произнес долгожданное:  
\- Ну, а теперь расскажите мне, мистер Грейнджер, всё, что вам известно.  
Гарри подумал, что подробный рассказ занял бы не один год, поэтому решил начать сразу с главного. Он сообщил о хоркруксах, коими являлись кольцо Гонтов, чаша Хаффлпафф и тиара Райвенкло, о медальоне Салазара Слизерина, хранящемся у Блэков, рассказал об убийстве Волдемортом собственного отца Томаса Реддла, о гибели Хэпсибы Смит, о лавке Горбин и Бэркс, скупающей черномагические артефакты. Не забыл он упомянуть и группировку Упивающихся Смертью. О том, что происходило дальше, Гарри решил умолчать, меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Дамблдор доискался правды о том, откуда он явился.  
Директор слушал, не перебивая.  
Наконец повисла тишина, Гарри выдохнул и согласился на чай.  
Наблюдая, как он осторожно прихлебывает из фарфоровой чашечки, Дамблдор задумчиво проговорил:  
\- Ну, что же... если хотя бы половина из того, что вы сейчас рассказали, правда - этого достаточно, чтобы посадить Тома в Азкабан до конца его дней. Впрочем, вряд ли Визенгамонт и Министерство пожелают сохранить ему жизнь. Скорее всего, сразу приговорят к Поцелую Дементора.  
\- Так за чем же дело стало? – тревожно спросил Гарри. - Я не солгал ни единым словом своего рассказа.  
\- Верю, – согласился Дамблдор. – Я подозревал кое-что подобное и незадолго до вашего появления начал наводить справки. Скажу вам больше – мне даже удалось получить два воспоминания, которые станут хорошими доказательствами вины Тома в суде. Одно принадлежит его дяде по материнской линии... другое – домовому эльфу мисс Хэпсибы Смит... – Дамблдор выдержал паузу и продолжил. – Беда лишь в том, что оба свидетеля мертвы, а воспоминания можно подделать...  
\- Так поговорите сразу со Слагхорном! – не сдержавшись, перебил Гарри. – Это ведь он рассказал Реддлу про хоркруксы! Волдеморт первым делом захочет убить его как главного свидетеля...  
Дамблдор удивленно поднял брови. Наконец он произнес:  
\- Слагхорн не станет свидетельствовать против Реддла. Не посмеет. Он слишком труслив. Заметьте, я не спрашиваю, откуда у вас эта информация, мистер Грейнджер.  
\- Тогда нужно получить у него это воспоминание и предоставить его в суд! - воскликнул Гарри, проигнорировав намек об источнике своей информированности.  
\- Ну-ну... не нужно так горячиться... – успокоительно поднял ладонь Дамблдор. – Интерес к хоркруксам сам по себе – еще не повод для обвинительного приговора.  
\- Но мы покажем им настоящие хоркруксы! Принесем тиару и уничтожим ее прямо там, в зале, на глазах у Волдеморта!  
Дамблдор покачал головой.  
\- Мы должны дать ему совершить крупный просчет и поймать на месте преступления. Тогда наши доказательства из бледных намеков превратятся в неоспоримые свидетельства вины. Пока же мы рискуем спугнуть его.  
\- Какой просчет? – в панике закричал Гарри. – Подождем, чтобы он убил семью магглов или нечистокровных волшебников и вывесил над домом Морс-Мордре? Войдем в полную трупов комнату и попросим у него палочку, чтобы применить Приори Инкантатем?! Это и есть ваш план?  
\- Мистер Грейнджер! – Дамблдор поднялся из-за стола и навис над мальчиком. Сейчас мощь древней магии плескалась в его глазах, но Гарри было не страшно. Он уже видел Дамблдора таким, он видел и куда более страшные вещи. Он уже дважды умирал. И, наверное, не осталось вещи, которая могла бы испугать его по-настоящему. Директор, казалось, понял это. Он взял себя в руки и вновь опустился в кресло. – Мне показалось, что вы не доверяете мне. Возможно, вы решили, что я не доверяю вам или собираюсь бездействовать. Это не так. Я и все те волшебники, кого пугает угроза стремительно расширяющегося влияния Реддла, работаем над тем, чтобы остановить его. Ваш порыв мне понятен, но мы пока не готовы вырвать у змеи ее жало. Нам нужно время. Информация, которую вы мне сообщили, весьма полезна. Возможно, я даже попрошу вас повторить этот рассказ в более широком кругу близких мне людей...  
Пока же вам, действительно, безопаснее всего оставаться здесь, в Школе... По крайней мере, вы завершите свое обучение, получите аттестат, то есть будете обучаться легально и официально… Однако обучение у нас, разумеется, не бесплатное… - деловым тоном добавил директор. – У вас есть счет в банке?  
Гарри был давно готов к этому вопросу.  
\- Я заплачу наличными, – ответил он и стал выгребать из кармана мантии золотые монеты.  
Дамблдор наблюдал это представление до тех пор, пока Гарри не выложил нужную сумму. Тогда старый маг взмахнул палочкой – деньги исчезли, а перед Гарри появились расписка и магический контракт на имя Гарольда Грейнджера.  
\- Теперь вы официально студент Хогвартса, поздравляю, – произнес Дамблдор. – Студенты-первокурсники, поступая к нам, проходят процедуру распределения, - он углубился в недра кабинета и вернулся оттуда, неся в руках недовольную Шляпу. Завидев Гарри, она нахохлилась, как больная птица.  
\- Не буду распределять его. Он уже взрослый, – скрипучим голосом заявила она.

\- Ты же знаешь, что таковы правила, – примирительно произнес Дамблдор. – Давай, загляни к нему в сердце и скажи свое слово. Примерьте этот головной убор, мистер Грейнджер, – обратился он к Гарри.  
Взяв Шляпу из рук директора, юноша водрузил ее на голову и закрыл глаза. Что она скажет ему? Бывало ли такое, чтобы кто-то надевал ее дважды?..  
\- Ум… Воля… Усердие… Храбрость… – зазвучал в его голове голос Шляпы. – Хм… И куда мне отправить тебя? Ты же не существуешь! Тебя нет! Нет! Нет!  
\- Тихо ты! – мысленно одернул ее Гарри. – Чего раскаркалась, как старая ворона? Я есть, вот он я.  
\- Мальчик со шрамом… Тот, Кто Придет… Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
\- Ответь мне, кто я есть. Я сам запутался и больше не верю никому из живущих на земле – ни магглу, ни волшебнику. Скажи мне, чем я стал?  
Гарри думал, Шляпа начнет ворчать или насмехаться над ним, но она совершенно умолкла, словно погрузилась в глубокий сон. Так прошла минута, другая, и, наконец, она громко выговорила:  
\- Слизерин!  
Гарри открыл глаза. Дамблдор с любопытством смотрел на него.  
\- Выходит, мое вчерашнее решение было верным, – самодовольно заметил он, забирая Шляпу. – Подземелья, давшие вам приют нынче ночью, теперь станут вашим домом до конца учебного года. Кстати, вас хорошо устроили?  
\- Я не требователен, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Но мне нужны учебники и все необходимое для школы...  
\- Да, я помню. Вы ведь даже не располагаете волшебной палочкой... При каких обстоятельствах вы ее утратили? – глаза Дамблдора блеснули.  
\- При весьма трагических. Я пользовался бабушкиной, – на ходу соврал Гарри. – Когда она умерла, палочку сожгли вместе с ее телом. Таков был единственный пункт завещания, и никто не посмел нарушить ее волю.  
Вариант был более чем идиотский. Гарри даже почувствовал укол совести – говорить такую чушь Дамблдору, которого он глубоко уважал, было все-таки верхом наглости.  
Но директор, вообще не склонный торопить события, отнесся к озвученной версии очень лояльно.  
\- Это прискорбно, – заметил он. – Не в нашей власти вернуть вам близкого человека, но остальные проблемы – решаемы. Я выпишу вам разрешение на посещение Диагон-аллеи завтра. Вот два порт-ключа, – директор выложил на стол две монетки и заколдовал их. Пять галлеонов вы активируете завтра утром, чтобы попасть в Лондон. Десять галлеонов вернут вас в Школу после заката. За это время вы успеете приобрести палочку и все необходимое… Возможно, вам понадобится сопровождающий?  
\- Спасибо, я сам, – отказался Гарри. – Мне доводилось бывать на Диагон-аллее... в детстве...  
\- Тем лучше, – кивнул Дамблдор. – Вы можете идти, мистер Грейнджер, я пришлю за вами сразу, как только вы мне понадобитесь.  
\- Спасибо, – в дверях Гарри задержался. – Профессор Дамблдор! – позвал он. – Могу я попросить вас об одной вещи? Если это не против правил, называйте меня просто «Гарри».  
\- Хорошо, «просто Гарри», – со сдерживаемой улыбкой пообещал Дамблдор. Когда за посетителем закрылась дверь, старый волшебник мгновенно стер с лица добродушное выражение и нахмурился. Появление в школе этого странного мальчика всколыхнуло самые мрачные его подозрения, которые он пока готов был озвучить лишь себе самому.

***  
В гостиной у камина Гарри все-таки ухитрился заснуть, и был разбужен очень невежливым ударом по плечу. С трудом разлепив ресницы, он уставился на стоящую перед ним толпу слизеринцев всех возрастов. Впереди, нависая над ним, теснились несколько особо крупных – очевидно, однокурсники.  
\- В чем дело? – спросил Гарри сонно.  
\- Мы слышали, ты грязнокровка, Грейнджер? – грубо произнес блондин с квадратной челюстью, видимо, главный заводила.  
\- Он даже не стесняется этого! – пискнули слева.  
\- На нашем факультете учатся только родовитые чистокровные волшебники! – сообщил стоящий справа синеглазый юноша с темными вьющимися волосами, свободно падавшими ему на плечи. Манерами и мимикой он очень напоминал кого-то знакомого, но Гарри сейчас некогда было разбираться – он пытался понять, чего от него хотят. К счастью, долго ломать голову не пришлось – верзила, оттеснив остальных, подошел вплотную к креслу, в котором сидел Гарри, и прорычал:  
\- Вонючим грязнокровкам не место в этой гостиной! Ты или немедленно уберешься отсюда к чертям, или мы вышвырнем тебя как…  
Договорить он не успел. Гарри не понимал, что делает, все произошло само собой: тщательно скрываемая столько времени палочка сама прыгнула в ладонь. Два еле заметных движения – и слизеринские главари, опутанные связывающими чарами, висели вверх ногами, а их палочки валялись на полу. Младшекурсники, которых минула эта участь, с визгом разбежались по спальням. Вплетя в узор своих заклинаний заклятие Молчания, так, что в гостиной теперь раздавалось только злобное пыхтение, Гарри вышел на середину комнаты.  
\- Ну, что же вы замолчали? – издевательски спросил он. – Почему не угрожаете мне расправой? Неужели я оказался немного талантливее вас в магии, владеть которой, по-вашему, могут только чистокровные волшебники? Неужели вы, глупые надменные хлыщи, думаете, что настоящий волшебник – это тот, кто умеет размахивать палочкой? Так ли это? Ну вот, смотрите, я умею размахивать палочкой! Вам нравится это волшебство? Или, для большей убедительности, мне снять с вас всех подштанники?  
Сопение стало сильнее. Налившиеся кровью физиономии слизеринцев выражали ужас. Никто из них, похоже, не сомневался, что Гарри способен привести свою угрозу в действие.  
\- С кого начнем?.. Может быть, с тебя? – приближаясь к блондину, предложил Гарри. – Ты, как я понял, тут главный по чистоте крови…  
Блондин яростно вращал глазами. «Вот кому Мародеры должны были преподносить уроки… этим ублюдкам… а не Снейпу…», – подумал Гарри брезгливо.  
Портрет, служащий дверью в гостиную, плавно отъехал в сторону, и на пороге возник Снейп. Окинув взглядом поле боя, он выдохнул:  
\- Ни х*я себе!  
Гарри вздрогнул и поспешно спрятал за спину руку с зажатой в ней палочкой. Заклинания тотчас утратили силу, и слизеринцы с глухим стуком попадали на пол. Гостиная огласилась воплями.  
\- Аааа… Шея, я сломал шею… Моя рука… Это, наверняка, вывих, а в субботу матч… Да слезь же с меня, болван… Ну, Грейнджер, ты заплатишь за это!!!  
Однако в драку больше никто не полез. Грязно ругаясь, слизеринцы быстро подобрали палочки и покинули гостиную. Снейп не последовал за ними. С оторопелым выражением лица он прошел к дивану и присел на краешек, не сводя глаз с Гарри.  
\- А ты не прочь подраться, – заметил он, наконец.  
\- Просто умею за себя постоять, – возразил Гарри, возвращаясь в кресло. До него постепенно начало доходить, что его едва не поколотили, равно как и то, что он едва не покалечил половину факультета, всего лишь поддавшись гневу. Обхватив себя за плечи, он откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза. Воцарилось молчание.  
\- Как ты разоружил их? – спросил, наконец, Снейп. – Ведь у тебя нет палочки.  
\- Отобрал… – почти без запинки солгал Гарри. – У этого, с квадратной мордой.  
\- Розье, – любезно подсказал Снейп.  
\- Розье, – кивнув, механически повторил за ним Гарри. О Розье он много слышал в свое время, и вот, надо же, довелось встретиться лично. «Жаль, что не успел снять с него подштанники», – подумал Гарри с неприязнью.  
Изучающий взгляд Снейпа, казалось, пронизывал его насквозь.  
\- Ну, что? – не выдержал он. Снейп перебрался в соседнее кресло.  
\- Ты действительно магглорожденный? – осторожно спросил он.  
\- Нет. Оба мои родители – волшебники.  
\- Тогда зачем ты обманул декана? – недоуменно поднял бровь Снейп.  
\- Мне не понравился его вопрос. Как будто учиться в Хогвартсе могут только чистокровные волшебники с большой родословной.  
\- Это не так, – возразил Снейп. – Взять, хотя бы, Эванс. Она грязнокровка, но любимица Слагхорна.  
\- Что?! – воскликнул Гарри.  
\- Да, это факт, и она не скрывает этого...  
\- Как ты назвал ее? – ледяным тоном перебил Гарри. – Еще раз услышу от тебя это слово – и у тебя до конца твоих дней будут слизни прыгать изо рта!  
Утихшая было злость вновь охватила его. Снейп опустил голову и ссутулился.  
\- Я не хотел, – сказал он глухо.  
\- Что?  
\- Не хотел так называть ее, – избегая смотреть Гарри в глаза, пробормотал Снейп. На лице его появилось страдальческое выражение.  
\- Следи за языком, – сурово посоветовал Гарри. – Мне отвратительно слышать это слово. Волшебник определяется своим талантом, трудом, вложенным в свое развитие и рост, а не чистотой крови. Тот, кто считает иначе, вырастает в холодную, гадкую, самолюбивую сволочь вроде Малфоя.  
\- Потише ты, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя отколошматили... и меня с тобой вместе, – озираясь на двери спален, прошипел Снейп.  
\- Мне наплевать, услышат нас или нет, а за это гнусное ругательство я тебя сам поколочу, – пообещал Гарри. – И никакой Малфой тебе не поможет. Запомни.  
\- Так ты знаешь Малфоя?  
\- Приходилось… слышать о нем... – сбавил обороты Гарри.  
Снейп задумчиво посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты очень напомнил мне одного человека сейчас... когда сердился... – сказал он, и в голосе его прозвучала боль. – Я думал, что больше никогда не назову Эванс этим словом... Она... не такая, как все, – Снейп опустил глаза, и на его впалых щеках появился румянец. – Она особенная.  
\- Постой-ка… Тебе… нравится Эванс? – меньше всего Гарри ожидал от Снейпа откровенности. Злость схлынула, уступив место удивлению.  
\- А что? – вызывающе спросил Снейп.  
\- Ничего... – смешался Гарри. – Эванс – хорошая девочка... Просто, я думал, тебе ничего не надо, кроме Зельеварения...  
Снейп на подначку не отреагировал. Его щеки все еще рдели, когда он снова поднял глаза на Гарри.  
\- Вообще-то, я интересуюсь зельями, потому что Эванс интересуется ими, – неохотно сказал он.  
Гарри открыл и закрыл рот, так и не выдавив из себя ни слова. Снейп настороженно смотрел на него, и нужно было что-то сказать.  
\- Я сегодня едва не подрался из-за нее с Блэком, – произнес, наконец, Гарри. – Он решил, я к ней подкатываю.  
\- А ты к ней подкатывал? – вскинулся Снейп.  
\- Нет, что ты! – почти в ужасе начал Гарри, но тотчас одернул себя. - Я… Э-э… Хотел сказать, что это безнадежно… Ведь я слизеринец.  
Снейп помедлил и словно с неохотой произнес:  
\- На самом деле, ты куда более гриффиндорец, Грейнджер, чем любой из тех, кто носит красно-желтые галстуки.  
\- Шляпа отправила меня в Слизерин, – возразил Гарри, но Снейп отмахнулся.  
\- Шляпа отправит тебя, куда захочешь. Это не показатель. Слушай… Ты в школе всего день, а уже перевернул тут все с ног на голову… Правила – не для тебя, не так ли, Грейнджер? А твой взгляд... Слизеринцы так не смотрят.  
\- Я не такой открытый, как тебе может показаться, – предупредил Гарри, но Снейпа, это, похоже, не смутило.  
\- Не такой, – согласился он. – Но все же… Я смотрел на тебя и всё думал, кого ты мне напоминаешь… И я, кажется, понял.  
Гарри похолодел и на всякий случай нащупал в кармане палочку. Очевидное сходство с Джеймсом могло обернуться для него большими неприятностями… Мало ли, что решится предпринять Снейп, ум и сообразительность которого никак нельзя было недооценивать…  
Однако слизеринец снова, в очередной раз удивил его.  
\- Сейчас, когда ты рассердился на меня и кричал… Это было… Точно так же ведет себя Эванс. Вы удивительно похожи с ней... Чем-то… Как будто что-то в глазах… Не знаю. Вы не родственники?  
\- Нет. Я ее впервые вижу, – мотнул головой Гарри, медленно расслабляя напряженные плечи. – У меня никого нет, я один на свете. Раньше… был человек, который… всегда защищал меня. Я не понимал ничего, а он вечно делал вид, что терпеть меня не может… Правда открылась позже, когда его уже не было в живых. Я даже не успел его поблагодарить…  
Поднявшиеся со дна памяти, образы из прошлой жизни снова давили на грудную клетку. Какая ужасная боль, ее никогда не избыть…  
Гарри поймал взгляд Снейпа – тот выглядел озадаченным и каким-то напуганным. Вряд ли ему нужны были такие откровения от чужого, малознакомого, неуравновешенного гриффиндорца в слизеринской шкуре. Эта мысль подействовала отрезвляюще.  
\- Идем спать, уже поздно, – поднимаясь из кресла, сказал Гарри.  
Уже засыпая, он еще раз прокрутил в голове события минувшего дня, в особенности – последний разговор со Снейпом. Самое удивительное во всем этом, если подумать, было не то, что Снейпу нравилась Лили, настолько, что ради ее внимания к своей персоне он в совершенстве овладел зельями. Удивительнее оказалось то, что Снейп, этот холодный, бесстрастный, циничный тип, так откровенно поведал Гарри свои сердечные тайны… А еще – увидев в нем сходство с Лили, Снейп невольно проболтался, что Гарри ему нравится.


	6. Клятва Северуса

Ночь прошла на удивление спокойно, и утром Гарри чувствовал себя бодрым и выспавшимся.  
Стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, чтобы не разбудить соседей и избежать вопросов, он оделся и выскользнул в коридор. В эту пору здесь было тихо и пустынно, только потрескивали факелы на стенах. Гарри вышел наружу – в холодном воздухе постепенно разливался хмурый осенний рассвет. Терять время в ожидании завтрака не хотелось: Гарри решил, что перекусит в какой-нибудь забегаловке, коими была богата Диагон-аллея. По широкому, гладко раскатанному тракту он спустился к воротам. Створки с лязгом сомкнулись за его спиной. Не оглядываясь, Гарри сделал еще несколько шагов от школы, углубился в заросли высокого кустарника и, достав монету, потер ее в ладонях. Портал активировался, и чары перенесли мальчика в магическую часть Лондона. Город уже пробудился ото сна. Отпирались двери лавок, продавцы раскладывали на витринах свои товары. На пороге одного из магазинов танцевал веник, выметая сор и опавшие листья. При звуке шагов он перестал вертеться и присел, словно в реверансе, вызвав у Гарри улыбку.  
По мере того, как занимался день, постепенно гасли фонари. И только на Диагон-аллее  
по-прежнему билось о стеклянные колпаки рыжее пламя. Такими же рыжими были тыквы в витринах, оставшиеся от недавнего Хэллоуина. Но самыми яркими огнями сверкала «Мастерская готового платья мадам Малкин». Угловое здание на перекрестке двух широких улиц, заведение мадам Малкин было видно за несколько кварталов. Хозяйка украсила вывеску лампочками и гирляндами из золотых листьев.  
Магазин был уже открыт. Новоиспеченная мадам стояла за прилавком, с удовольствием разглядывая свое новенькое обручальное кольцо, когда над дверью звякнул колокольчик.  
\- Доброе утро! – вежливо сказал Гарри, и мадам Малкин тотчас порхнула ему навстречу.  
\- Здравствуйте! Какая вы ранняя пташка! – воскликнула она. – Срочный заказ? Вечеринка по случаю Хэллоуина? Будет готово сегодня к полудню… Найдете, чем заняться? Я так понимаю, профессор Дамблдор отпустил вас на весь день? Вы тут один, или с друзьями? Как поживает ваша матушка? Что нового в Квиддиче? Австралийцы опять показали всему миру, что их рано списывать со счетов, да?.. – похоже, она принимала Гарри за кого-то другого. Вероятнее всего, за Джеймса Поттера. Юноша мог лишь вежливо кивать – он понятия не имел, что и кому показали австралийцы, а про свою матушку знал лишь то, что она сейчас, наверное, идет вместе с Джеймсом и остальными Мародерами в Большой зал на завтрак. К счастью, собеседник портнихе, похоже, не требовался. Продолжая щебетать, она схватила Гарри за руку и подвела к стеллажам с тканями.  
\- Выбирайте! – воскликнула она с таким видом, словно это был не шкаф, а сундук сокровищ. Хотя для нее, наверное, так оно и было.  
Гарри в задумчивости прошелся вдоль полок. Здесь было из чего выбрать: длинные высокие стеллажи стояли сверху донизу заполненные свернутыми в рулоны тканями: тонкими и плотными, разноцветными и черными – от шелка до гобелена. Перебрав несколько десятков тканей, Гарри остановился на добротной шерстяной, стоившей целое состояние. Отцовских денег осталось немного, но Гарри рассудил, что на ближайшее время без хорошей мантии не обойтись. Пока мадам Малкин, сняв мерки, кроила мантию, Гарри отправился бродить по улицам. В распоряжении его был почти целый день, поэтому он прошелся по всем магазинам, позавтракал у Фортескью, два часа болтал с продавцом из квиддичной лавки, разузнал все спортивные сводки и прогнозы на ближайший сезон, заглянул во «Флориш и Блоттс», чтобы сделать заказ на учебники и прочие канцелярские принадлежности. Единственным магазином, куда он не нанес визит в этот день, стала лавка Олливандера.  
На обед Гарри зашел к Тому в «Дырявый котел», взял бифштекс и сливочного пива и занял столик в углу у окна. К полудню на улицах уже было не протолкнуться – волшебники и ведьмы сновали туда-сюда по своим делам, и в закусочной тоже не осталось почти ни одного свободного места.  
Вглядываясь в незнакомые лица, Гарри вспоминал, как впервые в жизни оказался здесь – с Хагридом. Именно отсюда началось путешествие Гарри в волшебный мир… Интересно, как поживает Хагрид сейчас? Вот бы проведать его. Но под каким предлогом? Разве что предложить свою помощь в огороде?..  
Несмотря на то, что Гарри еще не нашел своего места среди этих людей, ему нравилось здесь. В этом мире еще не успел поселиться удушающий страх перед собственной тенью. Этот мир еще не знал, что значит предавать друзей и испытать на себе предательство друга.  
Но и здесь в воздухе уже разливалась тревога, на лица уже легла тень дурных предчувствий. И только один Гарри знал, что будет дальше, если не остановить Темного Лорда. И, в отличие от Дамблдора, не собирался сидеть, сложа руки.  
Сквозь тучи выглянуло солнце, осветив улицу прощальными лучами – Гарри увидел, что день клонится к вечеру. Время пролетело незаметно, и пора было возвращаться. Мадам Малкин уже поджидала его и велела немедленно надевать мантию, прямо поверх старой. Портнихе и самой не терпелось увидеть плоды своих трудов. С наслаждением кутаясь в мягкую, добротную ткань новой мантии, Гарри почувствовал себя, наконец, в совершенной безопасности. Расплатившись за работу и пообещав передать привет "матушке и всем приятелям, в особенности кудрявому красавчику Блэку", Гарри проделал обратный путь по Диагон-аллее, к самому ее началу, и там, свернув в боковой проулок, активировал вторую монету.  
Портал перенес его прямо на крыльцо Школы. Прожитый день был так хорош, что Гарри, уже не таясь, достал палочку и сотворил Патронуса. Серебряный олень сделал круг по школьному двору и подбежал к хозяину.  
«Вот мы и дома, Сохатый!» – радостно сказал Гарри призраку, прежде чем тот растаял в воздухе. Глубоко вздохнув, мальчик потянул на себя тяжелую дверь и вошел под приветливые своды Хогвартса.

***  
Гостиная Слизерина опустела, стоило лишь Гарри переступить порог. Трусливые змееныши решили, что Гарри теперь всякий раз будет пытаться снять с них подштанники, покуда не добьется своей цели. Что ж, по крайней мере, они еще долго не полезут в драку, не так ли?..  
В дальнем углу, на своем обычном месте, обнаружился Снейп. Он ничего не сказал, только посмотрел очень пристально и внимательно – так, как смотрел когда-то на нашкодивших второкурсников Поттера и Уизли, прилетевших в школу на заколдованном фордике «Англия».  
Только, в отличие от второкурсника Поттера, семикурсник Гарри хорошо знал, что означает этот взгляд. Снейп беспокоился за него. Беспокоился. За него. Святой Мерлин!!!  
Прошествовав через гостиную, Гарри сел в кресло напротив, но Снейп демонстративно уткнулся в книжку.  
\- Что ты читаешь? – любезно поинтересовался Гарри, но ответом ему стало лишь недовольное фырканье. Снейп явно не был склонен ни демонстрировать хоть какое-то подобие манер, ни вести диалог. Темный синяк под глазом, который он так и не потрудился свести, и бледность щек придавали ему зловещий вид.  
Но Гарри уже давно было не испугать ни угрожающим шипением, ни ледяным молчанием – устроившись поудобней, он приготовился ждать. И не ошибся, через некоторое время Снейп раздраженно захлопнул книгу.  
\- Что? – спросил он. – Так и будешь сидеть тут?  
\- Я мешаю?  
\- Да. Нет... – Снейп сбился и исподлобья взглянул на Гарри. – Где тебя весь день носило?  
\- Я был в Лондоне… – удивленно ответил Гарри. – Заказал учебники… палочку купил… – на всякий случай он достал и продемонстрировал волшебную палочку.  
Тонкие ноздри зельевара раздувались от ярости.  
\- В Лондоне… учебники… – срывающимся голосом повторил он.  
\- Да что случилось? – воскликнул Гарри со смесью раздражения и беспокойства.  
\- Ничего! Ничего не случи… – Снейп осекся и замолчал. В том же гробовом молчании он снова открыл книгу и вернулся к чтению.  
Гарри в недоумении сел рядом. Снейп демонстративно отодвинулся. Гарри подвинулся ближе и зажал Снейпа в углу дивана.  
\- Послушай, Грейнджер, – Снейп поднял глаза. Он, видимо, понял, что отвязаться от Гарри не удастся. – Мне совершенно нет дела, где ты и что с тобой. Запомни это. Но ты недавно вступился за меня, поэтому считаю своим долгом тебя предупредить: после того, что ты устроил вчера на уроке Зельеварения, а потом в гостиной, тебя ждут большие неприятности. Весь Слизерин ненавидит тебя, да и в Гриффиндоре заключаются пари, кто первый оторвет тебе голову.  
\- О… – только и мог сказать Гарри. Он был искренне удивлен и сконфужен проявлением столь неуемного беспокойства за свою персону. Снейп был сконфужен не меньше, и от того еще более зол. Гарри почувствовал, что не в силах сдержать улыбку, которая, вероятно, еще больше разозлила бы Снейпа, и потому постарался принять беспечный вид:  
\- Что они могут мне сделать? Один доброжелатель как-то оставил меня без руки… и мне пришлось целые сутки пить костерост. Не представляешь, какое это отвратное пойло… Вряд ли Джеймс и его друзья способны меня чем-то удивить…  
Гарри задумался, вспоминая квиддичный матч, Локхарта и весь тот ужасный год, закончившийся поединком с Василиском в канализации под Хогвартсом… А ведь Василиск-то жив! Неужели придется второй раз убить его?..  
Снейп кашлянул, напоминая о себе. Гарри только сейчас заметил, что они сидят слишком близко друг к другу, и отодвинулся. Снейп заметно расслабился.  
\- Ты странный тип, Грейнджер, – сказал он. – Дерешься со всеми подряд, врешь руководству школы… И как только Дамблдор принял тебя? Неужели он действительно такой маразматик, как говорит молва?  
\- Молва лжет, – нахмурился Гарри. – А Дамблдор видит любого насквозь, поверь мне.  
Снейп недоверчиво посмотрел на него, но инстинктивно потянулся спустить ниже левый рукав мантии.  
Гарри сделал вид, что не заметил этого жеста, хотя сердце его болезненно сжалось.  
\- Дамблдор сказал, что Хогвартс ни одному волшебнику не откажет в получении образования, – сообщил он. Снейп болезненно сморщился, собираясь разразиться ядовитой речью, и Гарри поспешил сменить тему:  
\- Кстати, у меня есть имя. Перестань называть меня по фамилии.  
\- Почему это? – насторожился Снейп.  
\- Потому что… – Гарри замялся, уже жалея, что затеял этот разговор. Но внимательные черные глаза смотрели на него в упор, и, вздохнув, он все-таки договорил: – Потому что эта фамилия… мм… не моя.  
Снейп воспринял это известие на удивление спокойно. Кивнув с удовлетворенным видом, он произнес:  
\- Я знал это.  
\- Знал? Откуда? – похолодел Гарри.  
\- Я посмотрел Большую Книгу Хогвартса. В период с 1955 по 1965 годы в Англии не появилось на свет ни одного волшебника по имени Грейнджер.  
«Вечно эти его шпионские штучки», – подумал Гарри с досадой, но вслух возразил:  
\- Я родился не в Англии.  
\- Да? А где же? Отчего тогда у тебя такой чистый, правильный английский?  
\- Меня воспитали тетя и дядя. Они магглы, – Гарри был рад, что, по крайней мере, хоть в чем-то не нужно врать. – Родители погибли, когда я был совсем ребенком. А сейчас и тетка умерла, – даже не покраснев, добавил Гарри. – Дядя ненавидел меня и выставил из дому. Поэтому я здесь.  
Снейп сидел с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Вряд ли он был впечатлен, и Гарри решил перейти в нападение.  
\- Ну а ты сам? – заметил он. – Ты ведь тоже не говоришь всей правды о своей фамилии. Мне ты представился Принцем, а профессор Слагхорн называет тебя Снейпом…  
\- Принц – фамилия моей матери, – с достоинством возразил Снейп. – И была бы моей фамилией, успей мама развестись с отцом.  
\- А она… не успела? – смутился Гарри.  
\- Нет. Ее не стало в прошлом году.  
\- Сочувствую…  
\- Мне не нужно твое сочувствие, – огрызнулся Снейп. Они замолчали.  
\- Так ты живешь с отцом? – спросил, наконец, Гарри.  
\- Я живу один. Отец… Мама ненадолго пережила его.  
Гарри вспомнил дом Снейпа и подумал, как тяжело, наверное, было возвращаться каждый раз в это пустое холодное жилище.  
\- Я совсем не помню родителей, – произнес Гарри. – Говорят, они были славными. Еще говорят, я похож на них. Но дядя и тетка всю жизнь ненавидели меня за то, чей я сын. За то, что я волшебник… Магглы боятся нас. Наши способности внушают им отвращение и ужас. Это… неправильно!  
\- Они нам не ровня! – перебил Снейп. Лицо его приняло надменно-презрительное выражение. – Они ненавидят нас из зависти. Ты знаешь, как это страшно? Зависть толкнула библейского Каина на убийство. История о первых людях – это аллегория. Каин и Авель были магглом и волшебником... Я уверен, магглы попереубивали бы нас, если бы могли.  
\- Ты знаешь так много магглов, чтобы судить обо всех?  
\- Мне достаточно тех, кого я знаю!  
\- Выходит, только волшебники – воплощенная святость? – парировал Гарри. – Кто же из них безгрешен? Джеймс, напавший на тебя из-за угла? Розье, собиравшийся вышвырнуть меня, безоружного, из гостиной? Или, может быть, твой Малфой, предпочитающий чести выгоду?  
\- Малфой достоин называться волшебником, – слабо возразил Снейп, но Гарри лишь презрительно скривился.  
\- Всё, что есть у Малфоя, кроме надутых щек и задранного кверху носа – это его деньги и связи.  
\- Не говори, чего не знаешь, – вспылил Снейп. – Лорд считает его лучшим из нас!  
\- Ах, Лорд так считает? – язвительно переспросил Гарри. – Ну, разумеется. Ведь Малфой дает ему деньги. Огромные деньги, я полагаю. И попробовал бы он не сделать этого – тотчас присоединился бы к маггловскому папочке твоего Лорда… на небесах!  
По тому, как помертвело лицо Снейпа, Гарри понял, что перегнул палку. Не стоило говорить всё сразу во время первого серьезного разговора с Северусом. Снейп всегда был психом, кто знает, как отразятся на нем эти откровения, не перевернут ли они его мир… впрочем, встряски иногда полезны. И, если уж идти по выбранной дороге, то идти до конца.  
Склонившись к Снейпу, Гарри тихо договорил:  
\- В своих рассуждениях о чистоте крови ты присягаешь на верность тому, кто должен сидеть сейчас в Азкабане за убийства… Не одно, не два – множество. И первое из них – убийство собственного отца.  
Снейп сморгнул, осмысливая услышанное. На лице его застыло ошеломленное выражение. Однако он довольно быстро взял себя в руки и недоверчиво-зло уставился на Гарри.  
\- Много ты понимаешь, – буркнул он. – Бывают такие отцы, которых, действительно, следовало бы… убивать.  
В этот раз Гарри пришлось делать над собой усилие, чтобы успокоиться, и тщательно подбирать слова.  
\- Слушай, – произнес он, кое-как справившись с противоречивыми эмоциями. – Все, что мне осталось от моего собственного отца – это рассказы со слов чужих людей. Кто-то говорил о нем хорошо, кто-то – дурно. Я знаю, что он, мой отец, не всегда был идеален. Однажды… произошла история, в которой он повел себя… как последний ублюдок. Знаешь, после той истории… когда я всё узнал… мне даже некоторое время было стыдно, что я – его сын. Но ведь, в сущности, проступки моего отца не делают хуже меня самого. Мне понадобилось несколько лет, чтобы понять это. Профессор Дамблдор говорит, мы все есть только то, что мы сами выбираем. Магглы ли мы, сквибы, полукровки или чистокровные волшебники – каждый день, каждую минуту мы делаем выбор. Глупо винить себя за свои и, тем более, чужие ошибки. Нужно пытаться их исправить.  
\- Это софистика, – буркнул Снейп, но голос его звучал неуверенно. Глазами он невидяще уставился в пол, так, словно ему было трудно поднять голову. Гарри соскользнул с дивана и уселся на пол у его ног, так что Снейпу волей-неволей пришлось встретиться взглядом со своим собеседником. Гарри видел, что в глазах Снейпа плещется отчаяние – и это было не отчаяние рухнувшей картины мира, а всего-навсего жгучий стыд за что-то, чего уже нельзя отыграть назад.

\- Северус, послушай меня. Я потерял всех своих друзей. Люди, которые с детства были мне дороги, сейчас либо мертвы, либо обречены вечно скрываться и жить с оглядкой, вздрагивать от каждого шороха… В том, что так вышло, есть и моя вина. Я упустил что-то важное. Где-то свернул не туда. Может быть, теперь мне придется прокладывать свой собственный путь по бездорожью. Но я к этому готов. Чтобы исправить то, что еще можно исправить, я должен простить себя за то… за то, что не сберег их, – договорил Гарри сдавленно и отвернулся.

В камине плясал огонь, жадно облизывая камни. В гостиной было тихо до звона в ушах. Гарри смотрел на белые, с золотым ободком, головешки, и думал, что сам себя загнал в тупик. Что, пытаясь помочь Снейпу сойти с кривой дорожки, сам себя завел в болотные топи. Как двигаться дальше, если он, Гарри, не может, действительно не может простить себе страдания тех, кого он так любил – Рона, Гермионы, Джинни, Сириуса… Дамблдора… Снейпа. Как идти дальше, как искать дорогу во тьме, если все они, те, кто был ему дорог, мертвы?  
Все?  
Но ведь он сам выбрал борьбу.  
Сам захотел вернуться.  
Сам определил, пусть и неосознанно, время своего возвращения.  
Это его выбор. И разве можно сейчас опустить руки, когда столько всего нужно сделать. Когда живы мама, папа, Сириус, его младший брат Регулус…  
Когда жив Снейп.  
Гарри отвернулся от камина и вздрогнул – Снейп тоже спустился с дивана на пол, и сидел, подобрав колени к подбородку.  
Гарри подумал, что это мог бы быть Рон. Что Рон тоже вот так сел бы, растерянный и напуганный, слушая и не понимая половины услышанного… И не догадываясь, что его молчаливое присутствие делает груз, лежащий на сердце, не таким тяжелым.  
Вряд ли и Снейп понимал это. Но он был рядом.  
Выглядывая из-за завесы темных волос, он тихо позвал:  
\- Грейнджер…  
\- Гарри.  
\- Что?  
\- Называй меня Гарри.  
\- Гарри, – согласился Снейп. – Я не просил тебя рассказывать мне. Ты сам заговорил об этом. Теперь тебе… больно.  
Гарри неопределенно мотнул головой. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным и не хотел, чтобы Снейп оставил его сейчас.  
\- Я рассказал тебе, потому что ты имеешь право знать. Что бы тебе ни обещали Малфой и все остальные… у этих обещаний есть и другая сторона. Волде… э-э… Темный Лорд будет уничтожать всех нечистокровных волшебников. И их детей. И детей их детей. Он ни перед чем не остановится, Северус. Это означает, что он убьет и Лили тоже.  
\- Нет… – сдавленно вскрикнул Снейп. Кажется, ничто из произнесенного за этот вечер, не подействовало на него так, как это. Взгляд его на мгновение расфокусировался, словно мысль о смерти Лили в одночасье свела его с ума.  
\- Нет, – повторил за ним Гарри. – Нет, потому что я не дам ему это сделать.  
На лице Снейпа появилось, наконец, вполне осмысленное выражение.  
\- Так ты здесь из-за нее, – полуутвердительно проговорил он. – Ты… ее любишь?  
Гарри не смог лгать.  
\- Я… совсем не знаю ее, – тихо сказал он. – Люблю? Это всего лишь слово. Все, что было сказано сейчас – тоже лишь слова. Я собираюсь действовать. Если ты хочешь спасти Лили, можешь помочь мне.  
\- Я сделаю все что угодно, – тихо сказал Снейп. – Клянусь.  
\- Мне не нужно клятв. Давай просто пообещаем друг другу, что пойдем до конца, чтобы ее спасти.  
Гарри потянулся к Снейпу и сжал его руку в своей.  
\- Я обещаю, – произнес Северус так торжественно, словно приносил Непреложный Обет , и Гарри эхом повторил за ним: - Обещаю.


	7. Нападение

Гарри не собирался тратить много времени на учебу, но формально присутствовать на уроках, чтобы его не отчислили из школы, был все-таки обязан.  
Утром в понедельник он сонно, вслед за не менее сонным Северусом, отправился в Большой зал на завтрак. Слизеринцев пришло совсем мало, но постепенно подтягивались. Когда Гарри уже допивал свой шоколад, послышался шум крыльев - в зал влетела крупная серая сова и бросила на стол сверток. Снейп тотчас осмотрел его, словно ждал посылки, и передал Гарри. На упаковке стояла фамилия "Грейнджер" и фирменное клеймо "Флориш и Блоттс" - учебники! Теперь у Гарри есть всё, что нужно для отвода глаз. Осталось только разработать план действий, и начать методично реализовывать его.

Чтобы не ходить далеко, следовало уничтожить тиару. Гарри помнил, что Кребб умудрился разрушить хоркрукс при помощи Адского Пламени. Раз у Кребба получилось, то и у него получится, надо только изучить теорию Темных Искусств. Снейпу, наверняка, это заклинание известно.  
\- Послушай, Северус, – прошептал Гарри, пока школьники поднимались по лестнице на первый урок. – Есть дело. Где мы можем поговорить без свидетелей?  
Снейп даже не обернулся, но весьма внятно произнес:  
\- На квиддичном поле. После занятий.  
Гарри восхищенно уставился ему в спину. Вот уж, действительно, конспиратор от бога. Квиддичные трибуны – лучше места не придумать. Там их точно никто не подслушает. В любом случае, гостиная Слизерина – не место для разговоров, подобных вчерашнему. А секретничать им со Снейпом теперь придется часто.  
У дверей класса Гарри замешкался, пропуская вперед профессора Макгонагалл и заодно выжидая, чтобы Снейп занял свое место за партой. После чего проскользнул в класс и плюхнулся на скамейку рядом со Снейпом. Сидящие на соседнем ряду Мародеры как по команде обернулись к ним и так же синхронно отвернулись. Сириус тотчас что-то зашептал на ухо Люпину, но профессор Макгонагалл мигом призвала всех к тишине.  
Гарри внимательно рассматривал своего бывшего декана. Минерва Макгонагалл выглядела очень строгой, но совершенно спокойной и невозмутимой. Ей определенно нравилось и то, что она делала, и то, как быстро она восстанавливала дисциплину в классе...  
\- Седьмой курс! – начала она. – Вашим домашним заданием было изучить приемы трансфигурации высших материй. Кто перечислит их?  
В правом ряду вверх взметнулась рука – Лили хотела отвечать, но профессор Макгонагалл даже не взглянула в ее сторону. Вместо этого она, поджав губы, осматривала средний ряд и жавшихся к стене в левом ряду слизеринцев. Гарри уже знал, что вчера большинство учеников провели весь день на поле для квиддича, тренируясь перед субботним матчем "Гриффиндор-Слизерин". Стало быть, вряд ли кто-то был готов к уроку.  
Гарри и сам не мог бы похвастаться глубокими знаниями по предмету. В минувшем году им было не до учебы, но Гермиона заставляла их с Роном заниматься самостоятельно, и потому обрывочные сведения по трансфигурации у него все-таки имелись.  
Только всё это – в прошлом.  
Теперь в трансфигурации Гарри особой пользы для себя не видел. Его сейчас интересовал лишь один предмет – Темные Искусства.  
Убедившись, что энтузиазма ее вопрос не вызвал, профессор Макгонагалл строго произнесла:  
\- Поттер. Будьте любезны, назовите основные приемы трансфигурации высших материй.  
Застигнутый врасплох, Гарри неловко вскочил с места и пробормотал:  
\- Э… основные приемы… э-э… трансфигурации высших материй… э-э… соотносимы с алхимическими процессами… и… – голова, наконец, начала работать, и он довольно бодро закончил: – И их всего три – трансмутация, превращение и «воскрешение».  
Гарри был уверен, что ответил правильно, однако весь класс смотрел на него как на сумасшедшего.  
Макгонагалл нахмурилась.  
\- Совершенно верно. Однако не могли бы вы отвечать тогда, когда я к вам обращусь, мистер…  
\- Грейнджер, – подсказала Лили, потому что Гарри стоял и глупо хлопал глазами.  
\- Мистер Грейнджер, – кивнула Макгонагалл. – Рада видеть, что ваши знания соответствуют уровню седьмого курса, однако у нас принято поднимать руку или же отвечать тогда, когда я вас вызову.  
\- Извините, – промямлил Гарри и сконфуженно сел на свое место. Его немного трясло. Какой он идиот… Нужно постоянно помнить, кем он является, и не позволять себе впредь таких проколов…  
Снейп, когда Гарри повернулся к нему, демонстративно постучал себе пальцем по лбу, мол, нашел время сводить счеты с Гриффиндором.  
Больше до конца занятий никаких происшествий не было – Лили удалось-таки временно отвлечь внимание своего декана, и Джеймс, который, конечно, не был готов к уроку, успел прочитать несколько абзацев из учебника. Так что в итоге он довольно сносно справился с практической частью трансмутационного заклинания. Оставшееся время Макгонагалл объясняла новую тему. Гарри совершенно успокоился, хотя и ловил на себе недовольные взгляды – мародеры, как и Северус, очевидно, подумали, что новенький решил подразнить их. В конце занятия эти взгляды стали почти злыми – назначая поощрения факультетам, Макгонагалл присвоила Слизерину пять очков за ответ Гарри.

***  
\- Сколько ты еще будешь задираться?  
Снейп выглядел сердитым. Ветер дергал его за длинные пряди, и слизеринец раздраженно пытался заправить волосы за уши. На трибунах никого не было, но у дальних колец на стадионе кто-то кружил на метлах. Снейп бросил туда беспокойный взгляд, словно их могли подслушать, и снова повернулся к Гарри.  
\- Я не задираюсь. Я… видел, что Поттер не знает ответ.  
\- И что теперь? Думаешь, он поблагодарит тебя за услугу?  
\- Мне дела нет до его благодарности, - отмахнулся Гарри. – В чем проблема? Я заработал баллы нашему факультету!  
\- Да, ты герой! – ядовито протянул Снейп.  
\- Считаешь, что задел меня?  
\- Не ставлю себе такой цели. Грейнджер. Если то, что ты говорил вчера – серьезно… Веди себя тише. Хочешь ополчить против себя всю школу? Я в этом не участвую. Все, что меня интересует, это Эванс. Если ты хочешь защитить ее, для начала, не веди себя как придурок.  
\- Тебя забыл спросить, - огрызнулся Гарри. Снейпу всегда удавалось взбесить его. С чего Гарри решил, что раньше он был более приятным в общении?  
Раздражение прошло так же быстро, как нахлынуло. Конечно, Снейп прав. Холодный и ясный ум – залог успеха в его деле, а сделать предстояло многое.  
\- Извини, я, действительно, повел себя как придурок, - пряди волос Снейпа хлестнули его по щеке, и Гарри невольно отстранился. – У нас мало времени. Мне нужны книги по Темным Искусствам.  
Северус взглянул на него остро и недоверчиво.  
\- Хм… - неопределенно протянул он.  
\- Если конкретнее, то первым делом меня интересует заклятие Адского Пламени, - добавил Гарри. - И у меня не так много времени. За этот год мне нужно успеть кое-что сделать...  
\- Адское Пламя способно за четверть часа выжечь весь квиддичный стадион, - у Снейпа так заблестели глаза, словно поджог стадиона был его заветной мечтой. - Это самое мощное из огненных заклятий. Зачем оно тебе?  
\- Чары, которые я собираюсь разрушить, не берет обычное Инсендио, - осторожно ответил Гарри. Ему вовсе не хотелось вдаваться в подробности - он не был так уверен, что решение Снейпа помогать ему - окончательное. - Мне довелось быть свидетелем того, как работает Адское Пламя. Мне нужен именно такой результат.  
\- Видел применение Адского Пламени? - ошеломленно переспросил Снейп. - Святой Мерлин... Не хотел бы я...  
\- Если начнется война, - перебил Гарри, - а она наверняка начнется... ты еще и не такое увидишь. Нас могут вынудить убивать.  
\- Я не готов, - отозвался Северус чересчур уж поспешно. Очевидно, он много думал об этом.  
\- Ты не готов... никто не спросит тебя. Тебе просто придется взять палочку и пойти защищать то, что тебе дорого, понимаешь?  
Снейп закусил губу, между бровей его легла вертикальная складка.  
\- Ты... уже убивал? - еле слышно спросил он, не поднимая взгляда на Гарри.  
\- Нет, конечно! - возмутился Гарри. - И не хочу, чтобы дошло до этого. Вот почему мне нужно Адское Пламя.  
\- Я достану тебе книги, - помолчав, сказал Снейп.  
Гарри кивнул и поднялся.  
Над стадионом со свистом и гиканьем летала, готовясь к матчу, чья-то команда - как Гарри ни силился, он не мог разглядеть игроков. Снейп проследил за его взглядом и вздохнул.

***  
В школе Гарри сразу направился в Выручай-комнату. В этом нашпигованном хламом помещении ходить можно было годами, но Гарри примерно помнил, где именно была впервые обнаружена тиара. Сузив круг поисков, он в течение нескольких часов перебирал коробки и, наконец, нашел то, что искал. Она была здесь, в одном из ящиков старомодного буфета. Гарри оставил ее - не тащить же в слизеринскую спальню? - и с чувством выполненного долга отправился на ужин.  
Снейп был уже в зале, мрачнее тучи. Нахохлившись, как больная птица, он сидел над своей тарелкой. Гарри устроился рядом и положил себе запеканку. Северус покосился на него и буркнул:  
\- Съешь лимон!  
\- И не подумаю. Что случилось?  
\- Ничего.  
Гарри пожал плечами и набросился на еду. Снейп вяло поковырялся вилкой в своей тарелке и пробурчал:  
\- Я нашел кое-что интересное в библиотеке, если хочешь, можем сходить после ужина.  
Гарри кивнул, быстро расправляясь со своей порцией.  
\- Я готов.  
Пока они шли к выходу, Гарри поймал на себе несколько взглядов. Ссориться он не собирался, но на всякий случай проверил, под рукой ли палочка.  
В библиотеке Снейп отвел Гарри в дальний угол и велел ждать, а сам исчез среди стеллажей. Гарри походил вдоль шкафа, бестолково постукивая кончиками пальцев по корешкам книг - они оказались в секции зоологии и травоведения - и, наконец, устроился за столом.  
Снейп пришел через пару минут, в руках у него была потрепанная книжка в темной обложке.  
\- Всё, что удалось достать. Остальное в Запретной секции, - сообщил он. Гарри подвинул ближайший стул, и Снейп нехотя сел рядом.  
Книжка показалась Гарри весьма бестолковой - как таковых заклинаний в ней не было, скорее это можно было назвать теоретическим трудом по специфике огненных заклятий. Здесь же отыскалась любопытная историческая справка о том, как формировались заклинания Огня. Неплохо, но для уничтожения хоркрукса недостаточно.  
\- Что ж, придется идти в Запретную секцию, - подытожил Гарри, закрывая книгу. Снейп оживился.  
\- Я тоже ненавижу теорию, - сообщил он. - Без практики теория мертва. Но в Запретную секцию тебя никто не пустит. Я несколько раз просил декана подписать разрешение.  
\- Обжегшись на молоке, на воду дуют. Это ведь Слагхорн рассказал Волдемор... э-э... - Гарри еле успел захлопнуть рот. - Обойдемся без разрешений. Проникнем туда тайно. Слышал когда-нибудь о дезиллюминационных чарах?  
\- Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, - сообщил слизеринец. Очевидно, в его душе разгорелась нешуточная борьба между желанием получить доступ к потаенной литературе и страхом нарушить запрет. - Если нас поймают, моментально вышибут из школы, - добавил он.  
\- Северус, нам необходима формула этого заклинания. Не хочешь идти со мной - ладно, сам справлюсь. Запреты - для преступников, а у меня благие цели.  
\- Возможно… я сказал только «возможно»… мы… - протянул Снейп с недоверием, но в глазах его уже плескалась жажда.  
\- Решайся! – прошептал Гарри и, словно в ответ на его слова, одна из толстых книг вылетела с полки и шлепнулась на пол. Снейп обернулся – и в тот же миг вторая книга спикировала из-под потолка прямо в него. Гарри, обладающий великолепной реакцией, вскочил с места и успел отбить этот снаряд, однако книги одна за одной начали покидать свои места на полках и устремляться прямо к незадачливым школьникам. Гарри и Северус попятились к стене, не имея возможности даже вытащить палочки – кто-то прицельно бил по ним и не собирался ослаблять натиск. Одна из книг угодила Гарри прямо в лицо – очки треснули с противным хрустом и, спасая глаза, он поспешно сорвал их и бросил куда-то под ноги. Лишившись последней возможности хоть что-то видеть, он закрыл лицо руками и двинулся в сторону шкафов, оттесняя Снейпа в следующую секцию, где книги, возможно, были настроены менее враждебно. Передвигаясь так, вслепую, он успел сделать несколько шагов, прежде чем нечто тяжелое с размаху врезалось в него, и мир погрузился во тьму.  
***  
Снейп, со своими вечными синяками и ссадинами, был первым, кого Гарри увидел, очнувшись. Вернее, сначала был высокий белый потолок до мелочей изученного Больничного крыла, а потом появилось лицо Снейпа, белое на белом. У Гарри ужасно болела голова и двоилось в глазах. Стоило ему лишь немного пошевелиться, как к горлу подкатила тошнота. Он никак не мог понять, что произошло – в памяти остался только ужин – что же он такое съел, почему так плохо?..  
\- Что… случилось? – еле разлепив пересохшие губы, простонал он. Белое лицо Снейпа плыло по белому потолку, никак не желая остановиться, словно не находя точку опоры. Щека и лоб слизеринца были украшены свежими ссадинами.  
\- Ты ничего не помнишь? Они обрушили на тебя шкаф. Здоровенный книжный шкаф. Понимаешь? – Снейп наклонился ниже, словно выискивая в глазах Гарри искру сознания.  
\- Мистер Снейп, вам нельзя здесь находиться! Грейнджеру нужен покой! Немедленно покиньте палату! – прогромыхало откуда-то слева: мадам Помфри простучала каблуками по каменному полу, но видно ее не было. Северус тоже исчез из поля зрения, и через минуту Гарри различил их голоса уже вдалеке, звучали они глухо и слов было не разобрать. Потом мадам Помфри вернулась одна, Гарри почти не мог разглядеть ее – весь мир словно погрузился в туман. Школьная медсестра заставила его приподнять голову и выпить что-то безвкусное. Гарри боялся нового приступа тошноты, но его не последовало.  
\- Попробуйте уснуть, - сквозь шум в ушах донесся до него голос Помфри, и он послушно закрыл глаза. Однако это не помогло. Ощущение, будто он кружится-кружится-кружится в бесконечном вальсе, заставляло его беспомощно цепляться за одеяло, казалось, кровать сейчас встанет на дыбы или перевернется и придавит его сверху. Раз-два-три, раз-два-три, положи руку мне на талию, Гарри, - раздраженно говорит Парвати, - улыбайся, на нас все смотрят, ты же не хочешь испортить весь праздник, что за кислый вид, раз-два-три, раз-два три, школьный оркестр не умолкает и, словно механический, без устали повторяет один и тот же мелодический рисунок, и Гарри, подхваченный ритмом, на негнущихся деревянных ногах всё кружится и кружится, и Большой зал кружится вместе с ним…  
\- Мне так плохо, - говорит Гарри жалобно. – Пожалуйста, остановите их, прекратите, выключите музыку, я больше не могу...  
Возникшая из ниоткуда мадам Помфри снова вливает в него какое-то лекарство и в палате, наконец, становится тихо.

***  
Гарри две недели пролежал в Больничном крыле с сотрясением мозга. Когда ему стало лучше, мадам Помфри разрешила посетителям навещать его. Правда, посетитель к Гарри явился всего один – пришел с утра пораньше и принес с собой гору пропущенных домашних заданий.  
\- Я бы предпочел всевкусные драже Берти Боттс, - разглядывая учебники, проворчал Гарри.  
\- Расскажи это Слагхорну! – буркнул Снейп, раскладывая книги и пергаменты и пристраиваясь на стуле так, чтобы иметь возможность опереться локтями на край кровати. – У нас контрольная на той неделе.  
\- И даже смерть не избавит меня от необходимости на нее явиться? – вяло отшутился Гарри.  
Снейп бросил на него недовольный взгляд и без предисловий принялся читать вслух параграф из учебника. У Гарри никак не получалось сосредоточиться на смысле статьи – он вслушивался в интонации голоса Снейпа и вспоминал, как тысячу лет назад, во время уроков Зельеварения, тот диктовал им эти же рецепты.  
\- Из тебя вышел бы прекрасный учитель, - зевая, пробормотал он.  
\- Издеваешься? – Снейп поднял голову от книги и хмуро уставился на Гарри. Ссадина над бровью уже почти совсем исчезла, оставив после себя небольшой шрам, царапина на щеке побледнела, но там, где она была, все еще виднелась легкая припухлость, - Снейп последовательно демонстрировал нежелание сводить с себя следы драк и побоев.  
\- Не издеваюсь. Я совершенно серьезен, - Гарри перевернулся на бок, так, чтобы удобнее было разговаривать. – Ведь надо же чем-то заниматься после Хогвартса. Почему бы не преподаванием? Ты – классный зельевар.  
\- Подлиза, - фыркнул Снейп. – Хочешь, чтобы я сделал за тебя домашнюю работу.  
\- Хочу, - подтвердил Гарри. – Но я совсем не поэтому сказал про преподавание…  
\- Ну-ну, - отмахнулся Снейп, доставая пергамент. – Я так и знал, что придется делать работу за тебя, и потому захватил твои тетради… иначе как мне скопировать твой почерк?  
В палате воцарилось молчание – Снейп скрипел пером, Гарри смотрел на него и погружался в дремоту. На краю между сном и явью кружилась, словно опущенная в Думоотвод, мысль о том, как мало он, Гарри, оказывается знал того Снейпа – настоящего… И как глуп он был, принимая иронично-презрительную маску профессора за истинное лицо. Потому что вот он какой – Снейп, сидит возле постели своего бестолкового приятеля, с которым знаком без году неделя и из-за которого уже попал в большие неприятности, и делает для него домашнюю работу…  
Разбудила его Мадам Помфри – она принесла лекарство. За окном уже почти совсем стемнело – выходит, он сам не заметил, как отключился и проспал весь день. Снейпа в палате уже, конечно, не было, но на прикроватной тумбочке лежала работа по зельеварению – безукоризненно выполненный конспект на свитке в 20 дюймов. Кажется, их совместный план по спасению Лили Эванс не включал в себя оказания подобных услуг, но Гарри решил пока не углубляться в размышления об этом.


	8. Адское Пламя

Как только Гарри пошел на поправку, к нему вернулись ночные кошмары. На исходе третьей недели он вспомнил подробности произошедшего в библиотеке – разумеется, вплоть до того момента, как потерял сознание. Снейп, из которого информацию приходилось клещами тянуть, рассказал, как Гарри вытолкнул его из-за шкафа, благодаря чему сам Северус почти не пострадал, не считая нескольких ссадин. Когда книжная буря улеглась, он позвал на помощь мадам Пинс, и вдвоем они доставили Гарри к Помфри, а та, в свою очередь, вызвала Слагхорна, Макгонагалл и Дамблдора. Директор до выяснения обстоятельств велел ни словом не упоминать о нападении. Гарри в принципе был согласен, что делать из этого шумиху не стоит, но Снейп принял распоряжение директора в штыки. «Окажись на нашем месте кто-то из гриффиндорцев – сам министр магии уже примчался бы сюда разбираться…», – цедил он сквозь зубы.  
«Разберемся и без министра, – возражал Гарри. – К счастью, мы не так уж сильно пострадали, могло быть хуже…».  
Но, когда возобновились кошмары, Гарри начало казаться, что хуже уже некуда. Наверное, Волдеморт что-то затевал, потому что шрам теперь болел, не переставая. Просыпаясь по ночам от страшных уродливых видений, Гарри трогал горящий огнем лоб, тянулся к стоящему на тумбочке стакану со снотворным зельем и делал один за другим несколько больших глотков. К утру бесполезное зелье заканчивалось, мадам Помфри приносила обезболивающее, но и от него тоже было мало толку.  
Во время одного из визитов Снейпа Гарри пожаловался ему на головные боли, и Северус пообещал принести лекарство собственного изготовления. Гарри не принял это обещание всерьез, – едва ли Снейп, даже будь он гениальным зельеваром, справился бы с составлением рецепта лучше, чем Помфри.  
Во сне ему снился поросший высокой травой склон, по которому он силился взобраться вверх, следом за Роном и Гермионой – ветер доносил до него звук голосов, но догнать друзей, как ни пытался, он не мог. Тем временем, становилось все темнее. Гарри поднял голову и вскрикнул – небо стало совсем черным, и на его фоне мертвенным светом зеленела так хорошо знакомая метка – череп и выползающая из него змея.  
\- Рон! – потеряв голову от страха, закричал Гарри. – Гермиона!  
Остаток пути до вершины холма он преодолел в мгновение ока, и замер, охваченный ужасом: все небо до самого горизонта было усеяно метками Морс Мордре – тысячи разинутых в немом крике ртов и черные провалы глазниц… Внизу, у подножия холма, лежало какое-то поселение – деревня или небольшой городок. Гарри видел, как, один за одним, гаснут огни в домах – а новые метки все вспыхивали и вспыхивали, образуя на небесах другой город – мертвый.  
Гарри казалось, что ветер доносит до него жалобные крики умирающих – чей-то стон прозвучал совсем рядом, и мальчик пробудился в холодном поту. Голова болела, словно ее зажали в тиски. На прикроватной тумбочке, расплываясь бесформенным пятном, догорала свеча. Все еще дрожа, Гарри повернулся на другой бок – и снова явственно услышал жалобный стон. Звук исходил из-за полога, скрывающего одну из постелей.  
Стараясь не шуметь, Гарри выбрался из-под одеяла. Комната предательски закачалась, стоило лишь встать на ноги. Придерживаясь за стулья и спинки кроватей, Гарри осторожно подобрался ближе, приоткрыл полог и заглянул внутрь. Взору ему предстал сидящий на больничной кушетке, спиной к нему, обнаженный до пояса юноша, в котором Гарри тотчас признал Ремуса Люпина. Ссутулившись и опустив голову, тот раскачивался из стороны в сторону, словно пытался обмануть боль, которая, судя по тому, как подергивались мышцы его спины, немилосердно впивалась в тело.  
Пораженный видом чужих страданий, Гарри словно окаменел и не сразу почувствовал, как кто-то касается его плеча. Оказалось, к нему явился с вечерним визитом Северус. Не в силах произнести ни слова, Гарри махнул рукой в сторону приоткрытого полога. Северус заглянул туда и так же молча склонил голову, призывая Гарри вернуться в постель.  
\- Я принес тебе то, что обещал, – сказал он, когда Гарри, наконец, лег. – Выпьешь два глотка перед сном и два – завтра с утра. Здесь обезболивающее, успокоительное и Сон без сновидений. Или ты думаешь, что Помфри предложит тебе что-то лучше?  
\- Ну… ее зелья не очень-то помогают… Но ведь она – врач… – протянул Гарри с сомнением.  
\- Помфри – врач? Ты всерьез веришь, что она вылечит тебя? – презрительно скривился Снейп. – Ты ее видел?  
\- Ну да.. она не очень-то изменилась с тех пор, как... – Гарри спохватился и умолк.  
\- Да она не так давно работает! Совершенно не разбирается в лекарствах! А это зелье сварено по рецепту моей матери, – с яростью возразил Снейп, почти насильно вручая Гарри склянку. – Пей!  
Из-за полога снова раздались жалобные стоны.  
\- Вот, видишь! – торжествующе заметил Снейп. – Ее пациентам приходится несладко.  
\- Меня разбудили его крики. Что с ним? Ему, наверное, ужасно больно, – прошептал Гарри.  
\- Наверное, – согласился Снейп, и Гарри послышалось в его голосе какое-то злорадство.  
\- Может, предложим ему немного твоего обезболивающего, если этот состав так хорош, как ты утверждаешь?  
\- Брось... – отмахнулся Снейп и словно невзначай добавил: – Ему сейчас может помочь только Ликантропное.  
\- Так он?..  
\- Оборотень, – кивнул Снейп. – Вот кого у нас принимают на Гриффиндор.  
\- Но ему больно! – перебил Гарри.  
\- Помфри не умеет варить Ликантропное, – Снейп равнодушно пожал плечами.  
\- А ты?  
\- Я не пробовал.  
\- Так давай попробуем?  
\- С чего мне помогать ему?  
\- С того, что ты можешь, а он – нуждается, – откупоривая склянку и делая два глотка прямо из горлышка, заявил Гарри.  
Зелье имело приятный вкус травяного чая и моментально сняло головную боль. Мальчик блаженно улыбнулся и, закрыв глаза, откинулся на подушку.  
\- Это очень хорошее зелье, – поблагодарил он Снейпа. – Так ты сваришь ему Ликантропное?  
\- Я не сестра милосердия, – ответил Снейп недовольно. – Состав очень труден для приготовления, и ингредиенты дорого стоят.  
\- Мы можем поговорить с Дамблдором об этом… Наверняка, он что-нибудь придумает, – пробормотал Гарри.  
Гулко хлопнула дверь – мадам Помфри повела Люпина в Визжащую хижину пережидать полнолуние.  
\- Мне снился город, сейчас, перед тем, как ты пришел, – прошептал Гарри сонно. – Мертвый город. Всех его жителей убили… одного за другим. Я видел это словно наяву… Слышал, как они страдали… Но самым страшным было не это… Страшно было, что я совершенно не мог их спасти. Ничем не мог им помочь – просто стоял и смотрел… А Люпин… Я не буду стоять и смотреть, как он мучается… Если сделать что-то – в наших силах…  
\- И как тебя, такого, занесло на Слизерин? – проворчал Снейп. – У тебя совершенно нет мозгов…  
Но Гарри его не слышал – он уже спал.

***  
\- Ты гений, – признал Гарри на следующее утро, когда, пробудившись, почувствовал себя совершенно здоровым. Три недели лечения у мадам Помфри не дали и половины того результата, которого Снейп за один вечер добился своим зельем. – Прости, что недооценивал тебя. Теперь я знаю, к кому действительно надо обращаться за помощью.  
\- Я тебе не нянька, – фыркнул Снейп, делая вид, что сердится.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Ты не нянька, ты – друг.  
\- Я тебе не друг, – вот тут он, похоже, рассердился уже по-настоящему. – И не смей даже думать, что…  
Оборвав себя на полуслове, слизеринец раздраженно прошелся по палате. Гарри наблюдал за ним с искренним недоумением.  
\- Извини, если обидел тебя, – произнес он со сдерживаемой насмешкой.  
\- У меня нет и не может быть друзей, Грейнджер. Запомни это! Мне не нужны люди – это я нужен им. Если ты успел что-то навоображать себе, тебя может постичь жестокое разочарование. Я предупредил, и больше не вернусь к этому разговору! – пафосно завершил Снейп.  
\- Ладно, – легко согласился Гарри. – Это означает, что ты не пойдешь со мной в Запретную секцию?  
\- Запретная секция нам не понадобится. Я достал тебе книги, – наслаждаясь тем, как оторопело уставился на него Гарри, Снейп сразу остыл и исполнился самодовольства.  
\- Где они? – срывающимся от волнения голосом спросил Гарри.  
\- Спрятаны в надежном месте. Не думаешь же ты, что я, как полный идиот, храню их в школе?!  
Честно признаться, Гарри и вообразить не мог, что книги можно хранить где-то еще, кроме как в школе, но счел благоразумным промолчать.  
\- Когда мы можем посмотреть их? – спросил он, прикидывая, сколько времени им может понадобиться для выполнения первого этапа плана по уничтожению хоркруксов. Он и так уже потерял три недели впустую, тогда как даже минута промедления могла оказаться смертельной.  
\- Зависит от того, когда тебя выпустят из лепрозория, – последнее слово, судя по всему, означало какую-то гадость, но Гарри не стал вдаваться в подробности.  
\- Я прямо сейчас подойду к мадам Помфри и попрошу ее выписать меня.  
\- Тогда – сразу после завтрака, – отрывисто бросил Снейп и покинул палату. Судя по всему, он был слегка раздражен и напуган тем, во что Гарри собирался его втянуть, но соблазн достичь глубин темной магии подталкивал его к очередному, после принятия Метки, безрассудству.  
***  
К счастью, мадам Помфри в быстром исцелении Гарри ничего подозрительного не увидела, списав его на свой врачевательский талант. Поэтому уже к завтраку Гарри, облачившись в школьную мантию, явился в Большой зал. Высматривая за столом Снейпа, он снова столкнулся с враждебными взглядами, которые бросали на него слизеринцы.  
За те три недели, что Гарри был болен, они с Северусом ни разу не обсуждали, кто именно мог стоять за нападением на них, но сейчас все сомнения развеялись: это было делом рук кого-то из своих. Наверняка его специально подстерегали, и тогда, за ужином, подслушав, что Гарри направляется в библиотеку, решили воспользоваться ситуацией. Это, конечно, было более чем скверно, учитывая, что Гарри оказывался лицом к лицу с толпой враждебно настроенных слизеринцев и без какой-либо поддержки.  
Задумавшись, как с наименьшими потерями разрешить эту проблему, Гарри едва не налетел на Джеймса Поттера. Тот стоял столбом в проходе между столами и явно нарывался на конфликт. Гарри не хотел ссориться с отцом, поэтому попытался молча обойти препятствие, но Джеймс остановил его, ухватив за рукав мантии.  
\- Грейнджер? – взгляд его не выражал никакой враждебности, и Гарри замер. На лице, так похожем на его собственное, было лишь удивление. – Скажи, это правда, что ты подвесил слизеринцев?  
\- Чего? – не понял Гарри.  
\- Это правда, что ты пытался снять со слизерницев подштанники?  
Гарри сощурился. Джеймс присвистнул, словно все еще не в силах поверить.  
\- И ты еще жив? – пробормотал он.  
\- Но ты же жив? – парировал Гарри. Джеймс отшатнулся.  
\- Нюниус разболтал тебе?  
\- Сам ты нюниус, если всё, на что ты способен – нападать на безоружных, – произнес Гарри, раздражаясь. – Ты от скуки выискиваешь себе врагов, а у меня есть дела поважнее, чем развлекать тебя. Я подвесил слизеринцев, потому что они напали на меня. Собирались избить за то, что я нечистокровный. Но, поверь, я не горжусь своим поступком. А ты – ты можешь и дальше гордиться своим, – с этими словами Гарри отодвинул отца плечом и прошел к столу.  
Снейп появился только под конец завтрака и сел так далеко от Гарри, что тот еле мог видеть его.  
Расправившись с овсянкой, Гарри вышел из зала, и через пару минут Снейп присоединился к нему.  
Они молча покинули школу и устремились в сторону Запретного леса. Гарри хотел спросить, куда они направляются, но Снейп предупреждающе поднял руку, словно кто-то мог их услышать.  
Северус, похоже, неплохо ориентировался здесь, потому что уверенно продвигался вперед по дикой непролазной чаще, подныривая под сухие ветки и обходя кочки и ямы. Гарри, спотыкаясь, следовал за ним. За время пути они так и не сказали друг другу ни слова, – Снейп то и дело оглядывался, будто опасаясь слежки. Наконец завеса деревьев расступилась, и они оказались на небольшой поляне. Снейп уверенно направился в центр ее и, присев на корточки, принялся шептать заклинания. Возникнув словно из-под земли, перед ним появился каменный сундучок, крышку его покрывали руны на непонятном языке.  
Снейп откинул крышку и извлек на свет две небольшие книги.  
\- Читай здесь, – велел он, передавая одну из них Гарри как редкое сокровище.  
Гарри принял книгу и, охнув, едва не выронил ее – шрам взорвался болью.  
\- Где ты их взял? – со страхом и отвращением спросил он.  
\- Не твое дело, – огрызнулся Снейп.  
Чтобы не терять время на споры, Гарри уселся прямо на землю и погрузился в чтение. Книга оказалась весьма полезной и содержательной в вопросах теории и практики темных искусств, хотя читать ее было нелегким делом – не только потому, что написана она была трудным языком, но и потому, что буквально излучала темную энергию – едва ли кому-то из школьников за всю историю Хогвартса доводилось держать в руках нечто подобное. Снейп, пристроившись рядом, листал брошюру с кратким, но емким названием «Инфери». Потом Снейп все так же с оглядкой убрал книги в ящик и спрятал его, и они двинулись в обратный путь. Гарри клялся себе, что избавится от воспоминаний о прочитанном сразу же после того, как уничтожит тиару: ему казалось, что темные силы проникли внутрь него со страниц книги и наполнили его с ног до головы. Сколько бы всего дурного ни произошло с ним за последнее время, сейчас он чувствовал себя особенно подавленно.  
\- Джеймс откуда-то узнал, что я подвесил Розье и Мальсибера, – сказал Гарри, просто чтобы не молчать. – Ты не говорил ему?  
\- Конечно. Чуть что, бегу к Поттеру докладываться, – отозвался Снейп ядовито. Он, видимо, тоже чувствовал себя неважно после прочитанного.  
Не сговариваясь, они прошли вдоль опушки Леса и спустились к Квиддичному полю, над которым в этот момент с гиканьем носились фигуры в алых плащах. Техника полетов у них была очень приличная, и Гарри с гордостью подумал, что его собственная команда не посрамила честь факультета, продолжая славную гриффиндорскую традицию. Снейп, задрав голову, тоже смотрел вверх.  
\- Всегда мечтал так же хорошо летать, – с завистью в голосе произнес он наконец.  
\- Серьезно? Вот уж не подума... эээ... я хотел сказать, что могу тебя научить... Пара простых приемов – и ты будешь вполне сносно держаться в воздухе, – Гарри вдруг почувствовал, как соскучился по небу, по старой доброй «Молнии» и Квиддичу.  
\- Так ты тоже летаешь?  
\- Да, мой отец великолепно играл в квиддич. Говорят, я унаследовал его талант.  
\- Расскажи, как он умер? – подвинувшись ближе, тихо спросил Снейп.  
\- Он... погиб, защищая меня. Они оба, отец и мама. Один волшебник вообразил, что я могу причинить ему вред, и явился в наш дом, чтобы уничтожить меня.  
\- Постой... Ты говорил, что потерял отца в годовалом возрасте!  
\- Так и есть... Темный волшебник услышал пророчество и вознамерился уничтожить всех младенцев, которые...  
\- Что-то это напоминает мне историю младенца Христа, – скептически перебил Снейп.  
\- Не веришь мне? А это – видел? – Гарри отвел челку со лба. Снейп несколько минут молча разглядывал шрам и, не выдержав, протянул руку и потрогал. Кончики его пальцев были шершавыми и теплыми, а прикосновение – удивительно бережным. Гарри закрыл глаза и снова открыл их, только когда Снейп убрал руку. Северус, казалось, был смущен.  
\- Никогда не слышал ни о чем подобном, – сказал он тихо.  
\- Смерть моих родителей – не повод для сочинительства и шуток, – хмуро произнес Гарри. – Желание научиться летать еще в силе? Тогда пойдем за метлами, проведу для тебя небольшой урок.

***  
Метлы они стащили из подсобки спортзала. Правда, пришлось какое-то время ждать, пока гриффиндорцы уйдут с поля, но, как только последний алый плащ мелькнул за воротами, Гарри оседлал метлу.  
\- Полетели? – нетерпеливо спросил он и оттолкнулся от земли.  
Снейп, конечно, сразу отстал, – он не очень уверенно держался в воздухе, но Гарри, как бывший квиддичный капитан, понимал, что это всего-навсего вопрос практики.  
\- Следи за направлением воздушного потока… Переноси центр тяжести… Сейчас ляг на правое крыло... – командовал он, летя чуть повыше Северуса.  
\- Какое еще крыло? – несчастный, пыхтя, еле держался на метле. – Я не птица!  
\- Представь, что птица! Посмотри!  
Гарри отпустил древко метлы и раскинул руки. Ветер и метла слушались его. Пестрыми мазками краски внизу осталась земля, а впереди все было прозрачно-синим. Сделав большой круг над полем, Гарри спикировал вниз, проделал финт Вронского и, выйдя из пике, плавно опустился на землю.  
\- Так себе метелка, сгодится пол подметать, – вынес Гарри вердикт своему транспортному средству и огляделся: Северус стоял посреди поля, сжимая метлу, и смотрел на него одним из тех взглядов, которые были так присущи Снейпу-преподавателю и Снейпу-декану.  
\- Только не говори «Ты зазнался, Поттер», – начал Гарри, подходя, и осекся. Какой же он феерический болван! Что он будет отвечать сейчас, когда Снейп спросит: «Поттер? Какой еще Поттер?» Но Снейп ничего не спросил. Он, кажется, даже не слышал. Когда Гарри приблизился, он шепотом произнес:  
\- Ты напугал меня, идиот. Если хочешь снова расшибить башку, будь добр, сделай это не при мне, – после чего, развернувшись, зашагал к школе.

***  
Для того, чтобы вызвать заклятие Адского Пламени, Гарри необходимо было найти подходящее место. Сжигать Выручай-комнату, которая могла еще пригодиться, ему не хотелось, и, поразмыслив, Гарри решил провести ритуал на какой-нибудь поляне в Запретном лесу, вроде той, где они с Северусом недавно побывали. Правда, Снейп во второй раз показывать дорогу отказался наотрез и вообще заявил, что в этом глупом и опасном деле не участвует. Гарри никак не мог понять, какая муха укусила слизеринца, но спорить не стал. В воскресенье вечером, когда Снейп устроился в кресле с учебником, Гарри подошел к нему и предупредил, куда и зачем уходит. Тот даже не прервал чтение, только пробурчал в ответ что-то оскорбительное вроде: «Наше вам с кисточкой».  
Бережно завернув тиару в носовой платок и прихватив с собой метлу, Гарри отправился в лес.  
Поляну выбрал знакомую – запомнил ее с тех пор, как вместе с Роном и Гермионой приходил сюда в поисках великана Грохха. Она находилась всего в получасе ходьбы от школы, дальше Гарри забираться не рискнул, поскольку осенью рано темнело.  
Развернув платок, положил тиару на небольшой пригорок и старательно навел чары помех. На лес уже спускались сумерки, и шумевшие на ветру старые деревья казались Гарри какими-то страшными существами, подбирающимися к зазевавшемуся путнику. Когда все приготовления были произведены, Гарри нырнул под сень этих враждебно шумящих и скрипящих деревьев и достал палочку. Самым трудным сейчас было правильно воспроизвести нужное движение, ни на минуту не выпуская из головы пентаграмму. Мальчик закрыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться – если у 17-летнего Крэбба получилось, получится и у него. Рисунок, который Гарри несколько дней перед этим отрабатывал в школе, с первого раза вывести не удалось. Сбившись, он начал заново, - и еле успел направить на тиару палочку: пламя, вырвавшееся со страшным гулом, тотчас охватило всю поляну. Высокие столетние деревья вспыхивали, точно спички, и моментально рассыпались в прах. Гарри как завороженный смотрел на это зрелище, пока не почувствовал жар, словно огонь лизнул его лицо. Надо было убираться отсюда. Взобравшись на метлу, Гарри взмыл вверх, в небо, и оглянулся – поляна полыхала так, что огромный огненный столп поднялся высоко над лесом, отбрасывая на несколько миль вокруг зловещие бордовые отсветы. Казалось, даже небо раскалилось докрасна.  
На опушке леса Гарри приземлился и слез с метлы, чтобы пешком незаметно добраться до школы, когда совсем недалеко от него, словно возникнув из воздуха, материализовался Дамблдор. Гарри отступил за дерево и наблюдал, как следом за директором появились Флитвик, Макгонагалл и другие преподаватели.  
\- Он где-то здесь, – перекрикивая гул нарастающего пламени, заявил Дамблдор.  
\- Я уже сообщила в Аврорат, они прибудут с минуты на минуту, – Макгонагалл куталась в шаль, из-под которой выглядывал белоснежный подол ночной сорочки: наверное, хотела лечь спать пораньше.  
\- Благодарю, Минерва! Не уверен, что смог бы так эффективно, как авроры, справиться с огнем! – глядя в небо на постепенно приближающееся пламя, сказал Дамблдор.  
Гарри уже понял, какую глупость натворил. За спиной, подступая все ближе, бушевал огонь.  
Появились авроры – Гарри тотчас узнал их по плащам, подобную форму носили Кингсли и Тонкс. Перекинулись парой слов с Дамблдором, вскочили на метлы и устремились в лес. Через некоторое время все стихло. Авроры вернулись, негромко переговариваясь. До Гарри донеслись обрывки их разговоров с директором.  
\- … без сомнения, Адское Пламя… нужно сообщить министру магии…  
\- Никто в Хогвартсе не владеет этим заклинанием, я гарантирую… Возможно, преступник… Нужно расставить охрану… Обсудим условия… Минерва, проводи наших гостей в мой кабинет… Приду через четверть часа…  
Авроры и преподаватели удалились по направлению к Хогвартсу, а Дамблдор стоял на месте и смотрел им вслед. Как только они отошли на достаточное расстояние, старый маг достал палочку и, проговорив «Хоменум Ревелио!», начал водить ей вдоль кромки леса. Поисковое заклинание! Сейчас его обнаружат, и…  
Послышался вскрик и властный голос Дамблдора:  
\- Ассио!  
Гарри осторожно выглянул из-за дерева – перед директором, схватившись за ушибленную из-за неудачного приземления спину, сидел Снейп.  
\- Так вот кто тот преступник, который попытался сжечь Хогвартс! Что ж, мистер Снейп, не скажу, что удивлен…  
\- Я… нет, я не знаю, о чем вы говорите… – лепетал Снейп. – Я увидел пламя и решил посмотреть…  
\- Лжете! Вы слишком быстро оказались здесь. Школьники не могут аппарировать на территории Хогвартса, стало быть, вы явились сюда заранее… И это преступление, которое могло повлечь за собой сотни жертв – ваших рук дело! К счастью, сейчас в школе находятся авроры, посовещаемся, как с вами поступить… Разумеется, вы будете исключены из школы!  
\- Нет! – в ужасе воскликнул Снейп.  
\- Нет! – вслед за ним выкрикнул Гарри, выбираясь из своего укрытия. – Нет, постойте, профессор Дамблдор! Он ни в чем не виноват! Это был я! Это я вызвал Адское Пламя! Я могу все объяснить…  
\- Вот как? – странно глядя на него, произнес Дамблдор. – Ну что ж, хорошо… попробуйте… объяснить это. В школу оба, быстро. Я буду идти сзади, не пытайтесь сбежать, это не кончится для вас добром.  
Гарри и Снейп, гуськом, как два заключенных на прогулке, потрусили к школе.  
\- Ты тут откуда взялся? – убедившись, что Дамблдор идет в отдалении и не слышит их, спросил Гарри.  
\- Не мог же я бросить тебя одного, – раздраженно отозвался Снейп. – Я знал, что ты натворишь глупостей, но чтобы так… Не представляю, какое чудо сейчас должно произойти, чтобы тебя не вышибли из школы... Ты вообще соображал, что делал?  
\- Наверное, я немного переборщил с силой заклятия, – виновато согласился Гарри.  
\- Немного переборщил? – выкрикнул Снейп почти истерически. – Я думал, ты покойник!!!  
\- Но я же жив… Меня не раз пытались убить, и, как видишь…  
\- Ты… – Снейп задохнулся. – Ты глупый, безрассудный, самонадеянный тупой придурок!  
\- Северус, – нервно оглядываясь на Дамблдора, который, кажется, прислушивался к их разговору, шикнул Гарри. – Прекрати.  
\- Да пошел ты, Грейнджер! – Снейп толкнул Гарри в плечо так, что тот едва удержался на ногах, и, бегом поднявшись по лестнице, исчез за дверями школы.

***  
Снейпа отпустили восвояси сразу же, как только проверили его палочку: Приори Инкантатем не выявило никаких следов черной магии. Затем Дамблдор и прибывшие в Хогвартс авроры вплотную занялись Гарри. Среди присутствующих здесь лиц Гарри с удивлением узнал Аластора Хмури – красивого и статного, еще не обезображенного вражескими проклятиями. Хмури забрал у Гарри палочку, внимательнейшим образом осмотрел ее и передал Дамблдору. Тот не менее пристально уставился на несчастный кусок дерева, а затем произнес:  
\- Что ж, господа, думаю, будет правильным, если мы в небольшом составе обсудим произошедшее и поговорим о мерах безопасности. Завтра я встречусь с министром магии, а пока… могу я попросить тебя, Аластор… Тебя, Фрэнк… И, возможно, Прюэттов, - от группы Авроров с готовностью отделились один смуглый и два рыжеволосых мужчины, - задержаться здесь… Остальных я благодарю за оперативность… Доброй ночи!  
Авроры один за другим исчезли в камине, а Хмури, смуглый и рыжие устроились за столом. Гарри сидел смирно, всем своим видом показывая готовность к сотрудничеству, но на всякий случай поставил ментальный блок – кто знает, не захотят ли авроры покопаться в голове у незадачливого преступника?... Дамблдор по-прежнему держал его палочку в руках.  
\- Расскажите нам, мистер Грейнджер, чего вы добивались, – предложил он. – Памятуя о нашем последнем разговоре, я прошу вас ничего не скрывать, поскольку здесь присутствуют лишь те люди, кому я доверяю.  
\- Э-э… хорошо… – Гарри откашлялся и начал пересказывать все то, что знал о хоркруксах Волдеморта. – Тиара, принадлежавшая Ровене Райвенкло, тоже была хоркруксом, и я подумал, что Адское Пламя – достаточно эффективное заклятье, чтобы уничтожить ее. Потому-то мне и понадобилось использовать его. Я и в мыслях не имел причинить кому-то вред или спалить Хогвартс! – договорил он и замолчал.  
Остальные тоже некоторое время безмолвствовали.  
Наконец Дамблдор шумно вздохнул.  
\- Что скажете? – спросил он.  
\- Звучит убедительно, – произнес один из рыжих.  
\- Даже чересчур убедительно, – заметил смуглый – голос и манеры его показался Гарри очень знакомыми, но вспомнить, где они могли видеться, мальчик не мог.  
\- Именно, чересчур, – стукнув рукой по столу, подытожил Хмури. – Поразительная осведомленность в весьма скользких вопросах плюс виртуозное владение приемами черной магии… Что это, как не попытка запугать, помноженная на гипертрофированное чувство собственной безнаказанности?  
\- И это – как последнее доказательство, – Дамблдор повыше поднял отобранную у Гарри волшебную палочку. Итак, он – здесь, в сердце Хогвартса.  
\- Что происходит? – Гарри вскочил с кресла, и авроры синхронно повторили его движение.  
\- Ступефай! – без дальнейших церемоний выкрикнул Хмури. Гарри попытался закрыться рукой, но это, разумеется, не помогло: заклятие тотчас сковало его оцепенением с ног до головы.  
\- Коллопортус, Инкарцеро! – прозвучало из разных концов комнаты, и, опутанный веревками, Гарри рухнул на пол.

***  
Заседание первого состава Ордена Феникса затянулось далеко за полночь – решали, что делать с пленником: оповещать ли министерство, и, если да, то делать это сейчас или подождать до утра… Гарри, весь спеленанный заклинаниями, как гусеница – коконом, лежал на ковре и силился понять, что случилось. По всему выходило, что Альбус Дамблдор либо принял его за кого-то другого, либо выжил из ума. Примерно через час бездействия мальчик все-таки склонился к первому варианту: все, кто находился в кабинете, были чрезвычайно возбуждены, спорили и ходили взад-вперед. Через Гарри несколько раз переступали, так, словно он был неодушевленным предметом. Увы, отчасти это соответствовало истине. Лишенный голоса и возможности двигаться, Гарри пробовал вслушаться в спор, потом – считал овец, потом – вспоминал самые крупные победы «Пушек» на чемпионатах последних лет, потом вообще постарался абстрагироваться от всего и подремать, но вскоре оставил эти бесплодные попытки: напряженное тело затекло, на голове наливалась болью полученная в результате падения шишка.  
Наконец один из рыжих авроров опустился возле него на корточки.  
\- Вам не кажется, что он должен был бы уже давно перевоплотиться, если бы находился под Оборотным? – спросил он. – Фабиан, который час?  
\- Четверть третьего, – прозвучало в ответ.  
\- О чем я и толкую. Если бы даже он и принял вид одного из учеников, спустя час ему так или иначе пришлось бы принять собственный облик, – резонно заметил рыжий. – Чей Ступефай? Аластор, будь добр…  
\- Фините Инкантатем, – нависая над Гарри как скала над морем, прорычал Хмури. Казалось, он все еще опасался, что Гарри сейчас убежит, несмотря на запертую дверь и связывающие тело путы.  
Заклинание остолбенения спало, и затекшие мышцы начали ныть сильнее. Гарри испустил жалобный стон. Веревка больно впивалась в щиколотки и запястья.  
\- Развяжите меня! Я не тот, кто вам нужен, – хриплым от долгого молчания голосом страдальчески произнес Гарри.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, кто нам нужен? – Хмури наклонился еще ниже, насквозь прожигая мальчика взглядом.  
\- Я ни в чем не виноват!  
\- Да ну? – спросил Хмури с издевкой. – Разве не тебя Альбус поймал на месте преступления?  
\- Я уже объяснил, зачем мне нужно Адское Пламя!!! – одновременно в отчаянии и бешенстве выкрикнул Гарри. – Хоркруксы существуют, это не выдумка!  
\- Адскому Пламени тебя в школе научили? – вращая глазами, наступал не менее раздраконенный Хмури.  
\- Нет, я прочел о нем в книжке!  
\- В какой книжке? Где ты ее взял?!  
Гарри уже понял, что разговор этот бессмыслен и опасен для него самого, поэтому попытался отвлечься на воображаемую хижину в лесу, ту самую, над которой кружится снег.  
\- Он владеет Окклюменцией, – сообщил Хмури с досадой. Столпившиеся позади авроры и Дамблдор переглянулись, и директор произнес:  
\- Как бы то ни было, мы ни на шаг не продвинулись в нашем расследовании, а завтра мне нужно встретиться с министром магии.  
\- Что же вы предлагаете? Мы не можем выколачивать из него признания силой, он почти ребенок! – вмешался смуглый аврор.  
Гарри похолодел – не хватало еще, чтобы они начали пытать его Круциатусом. Мозг лихорадочно искал выхода из тупика.  
\- Послушайте, я могу… Вы не поверили в мой рассказ, но я могу показать вам хоркруксы! Я знаю, у профессора Дамблдора есть Думоотвод, если бы он позволил мне воспользоваться…  
\- Откуда тебе известно про Думоотвод? – сурово перебил Дамблдор. Гарри прикусил язык – излишняя осведомленность сейчас играла против него.  
Но боль, усталость и страх настолько вымотали его сегодня, что, потеряв остатки самообладания, Гарри заорал:  
\- Я знаю куда больше, чем вы можете себе представить! Хотите, расскажу, какая судьба ждет Орден? – Гарри судорожно припоминал то, что знал о людях, отдавших жизнь в борьбе с Темным Лордом. – Бенджамина Фенвика растерзают на куски! Эдгар Боунс будет убит вместе со всей своей семьей! На уничтожение Прюэттов будет послано пять Упивающихся! Алису и Фрэнка Лонгботтомов запытает до потери рассудка Беллатрикс Лестрейндж! Сириус Блэк всю жизнь будет гнить в Азкабане! Поттеров Волдеморт убьет сам, лично! Что касается вас, мистер Хмури, и вас, Директор… – Гарри набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, и скороговоркой завершил: – Хмури выбьют глаз и оторвут ногу, а потом в полёте собьют с метлы! А вы, Директор, будете поражены в самое сердце Авадой Кедаврой и сброшены с Астрономической башни!  
В кабинете воцарилась ужасная звенящая тишина.  
\- Да как ты… да как ты смеешь? – задыхаясь, выдавил, наконец, Хмури и с размаху ударил Гарри по лицу. Кто-то из авроров вскрикнул, и это было последним, что Гарри слышал – удар получился таким сильным, что он потерял сознание.  
***  
Он очнулся в незнакомой маленькой комнате с единственным окном. Кроме кушетки, на которую его положили, здесь ничего не было.  
Палочку, естественно, не вернули, зато развязали руки и ноги – на запястьях и щиколотках остались ужасающие багровые шрамы. Убедившись, что входная дверь заперта наглухо, Гарри, с трудом передвигая ноги, подошел к окну. Снаружи разгорался серый день, над Запретным лесом еще вился дым недавнего пожара.  
Голова болела, к горлу подкатывала тошнота. За занавеской справа от окна обнаружилась небольшая уборная, и Гарри долго умывался холодной водой, пытаясь избавиться от неприятных ощущений.  
\- Кошмарно выглядишь, приятель! – сообщило висящее над раковиной волшебное зеркало, отразив бледное лицо с большим лиловым синяком на скуле.  
\- Еще бы. Они будут судить меня и приговорят к поцелую дементора, – произнес Гарри, и в тот же миг понял, что именно так оно и будет. Скорее всего, ни Дамблдор, ни остальные не поверили ни одному его слову. За кого они его приняли? За Волдеморта? Разве стал бы Волдеморт разбалтывать про хоркруксы?  
Какая теперь разница?  
Гарри вернулся к постели и лег.  
Ну, по крайней мере, он уничтожил тиару и предупредил Снейпа, что Лили в опасности. Возможно, его миссия должна была быть именно такой короткой. Он вспомнил, как они с Роном и остальными сидели в подвале особняка Малфоев, дожидаясь своей участи… Сколько раз он уже умирал, но все еще не мог привыкнуть к этому парализующему, сводящему с ума чувству безысходности.  
В замке повернулся ключ. Вздрогнув, Гарри приподнял голову – на пороге комнаты стоял Альбус Дамблдор. Наверное, явился с приговором.  
\- Вы уже вернулись от министра? – спросил Гарри, потому что молчание было невыносимо.  
\- Я не попал к министру, – ответил Дамблдор странным голосом. – Он спешно выехал на юг Англии – сегодня утром там была уничтожена семья волшебников. Свидетели утверждают, что видели Волдеморта. Я думаю, нам нужно еще раз спокойно поговорить обо всем, Гарри. Если ты не против.  
\- О чем вы хотите поговорить? – испытывая приступ неконтролируемого злорадства, уточнил Гарри.  
\- Я был не прав. Прости меня за недоверие и Аластора – за чрезмерное усердие… Я не успел остановить его. Но он не…  
\- Он даже не стал разбираться! – воскликнул Гарри, не вставая с постели. – Чего вы хотите от меня?  
\- Я вижу, что заблуждался на твой счет, – произнес директор с раскаянием. – Если ты дашь мне еще один шанс… Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшие убийства. Я обещаю это. В любом случае, ты свободен. Вот твоя палочка, возьми.  
Потирая ушибленный затылок, Гарри проковылял к дверям. Палочка, коснувшись его руки, вспыхнула радужными искрами, и Дамблдор сощурился.  
\- Бузина, – произнес он тихо.  
\- Просто кусок дерева, – пожал плечами Гарри и осмотрелся – комнатка, где его заперли, располагалась в задней части кабинета Дамблдора. Директор подвел мальчика к своему столу, предложил кресло и принес чай с бутербродами.  
Гарри решил, что принципиальничать не время, и набросился на еду. У него появилась надежда на благополучный исход этого предприятия, и он испытал большое облегчение, хотя ценой этого благополучия стала гибель людей.  
Пока Гарри утолял голод, директор сидел на своем месте и задумчиво теребил бороду.  
\- Откуда у тебя палочка? – спросил он, наконец. – Ты ведь не покупал ее у Олливандера.  
Желудок Гарри сделал сальто.  
\- Она… досталась мне от бабушки, – пробубнил мальчик. – Я не мог признаться в этом сразу, потому что не хотел раскрывать инкогнито.  
\- Но, возможно, теперь, когда мы договорились сотрудничать… Кто была твоя бабушка?  
\- Ее звали Кассандра Трелони, – умирая от собственной наглости, шепотом сообщил Гарри. – Прорицательница. Говорят, я унаследовал ее дар. Я вижу картинки из будущего… Это знание… оно так мучит меня… Но я уверен – мое предназначение в том, чтобы спасать… чтобы менять будущее, если мне дано предвидеть его! – закончил Гарри.  
\- Это… очень необычно! – зажевав кончик бороды, сказал Дамблдор. – Ты… просто смотришь на человека, и знаешь, как он умрет? И пытаешься изменить его судьбу? Но зачем?  
\- Мне сложно объяснить это. Позвольте, я просто оставлю вам несколько воспоминаний, вы посмотрите их и сами все поймете. Я не бог, чтобы менять судьбу. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы те, у кого в этой войне не было шанса выжить, получили этот шанс. А как распорядиться им – личное дело каждого.  
Гарри поднялся и поставил на стол пустую тарелку. Дамблдор, поколебавшись, кивнул и подошел к стенному шкафу. Он коснулся створок палочкой, и зеркальные двери разъехались в стороны. Кабинет наполнился голубым мерцающим светом. Обернувшись к Гарри, Дамблдор сделал ему знак подойти. В нише на постаменте стояла знакомая каменная чаша. Гарри молча одну за другой вытянул несколько серебряных нитей и опустил их в Думоотвод.  
\- Я должен идти, – сказал он. – Вы знаете, где искать меня. И, если можно одну небольшую просьбу…  
\- Да, Гарри?  
\- Люпин. Он болен, ему необходимо Ликантропное зелье.  
Дамблдор не стал скрывать, что удивлен, но молча смотрел на мальчика.  
\- Я знаю, что покупать зелье, не привлекая внимание к школе, не удастся. Но, если заказать ингредиенты, Северус Снейп может варить его каждый месяц. Я говорил с ним, он не против.  
\- Хм… Ну, что ж. Я сегодня же оформлю заказ на все необходимые компоненты.  
\- Спасибо! – обрадовался Гарри. – Так я могу?...  
\- Конечно, иди… – задумчиво кивнул Дамблдор. – Я приглашу тебя к себе, когда посмотрю материалы и обдумаю все, что услышал вчера и сегодня… – старый маг склонился над Думоотводом, и Гарри вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.


	9. Помощь другу

Мадам Помфри посокрушалась, что за последнее время Гарри – самый постоянный ее пациент, и приложила лед ему на шишку.  
\- Даже не знаю, что делать с синяком, – добавила она, прикоснувшись к скуле мальчика, и тот сморщился от боли. – Драка?  
\- Упал с метлы, – ответил Гарри.  
Мадам Помфри покачала головой.  
\- Помажу мазью, завтра приходи в это же время.  
Хотел бы он знать, сколько сейчас времени… Судя по всему, дело идет к обеду. Есть после того, как он перекусил у директора, не хотелось, поэтому Гарри, окрыленный внезапно обретенной свободой, сразу отправился на поиски Лили.  
К счастью, долго искать не пришлось – в Большом зале заканчивался обед, и гриффиндорцы еще сидели за столом. Гарри поджидал ее в коридоре, – почему-то сейчас меньше, чем когда-либо, ему хотелось попадаться на глаза однокурсникам.  
Вскоре дверь распахнулась и из нее с гиканьем выскочили Мародеры. Люпин, как отметил Гарри, выглядел значительно лучше, чем несколько дней назад. Лили с подругами вышла вслед за ними, и Гарри еле успел перехватить ее «на два слова». Девчонки захихикали, и Гарри снова с досадой ощутил ту же неловкость, как накануне Святочного бала на четвертом курсе. Но его мама, в отличие от Чжоу и прочих, не была задавакой, – она просто кивнула и пошла вслед за Гарри. Выбрав один из подоконников в коридоре подальше от лестницы, мальчик остановился. Лили смотрела на него с любопытством, и с не меньшим интересом он сам разглядывал ее. Ни одна фотография – из тех немногих, что сохранились – не способна была передать то тепло, которое излучала каждым своим движением настоящая, живая Лили Эванс. У нее была светлая кожа и маленькие веснушки на носу, ее губы сами собой складывались в улыбку, даже когда она погружалась в задумчивость – как будто мысли ее были исключительно радостны и приятны. Вот и сейчас, глядя на Гарри, она ободряюще улыбалась, а он все никак не мог начать говорить.  
Поэтому Лили заговорила первой:  
\- Ты что-то совсем перестал появляться на уроках, – заметила она. – Должна предупредить, что у тебя могут возникнуть проблемы с Ж.А.Б.А.  
\- Я болел, – отмахнулся Гарри.  
\- Три недели?  
\- Ну… мадам Помфри не знала, как мне помочь, поэтому лечение несколько затянулось, – почти не солгал Гарри. – Она пока не очень опытный лекарь… Кстати, как раз об этом я и хотел поговорить с тобой. У тебя есть друг, который нуждается во врачебной помощи, но мадам Помфри ничего для него сделать не может. Я имею в виду Ремуса.  
Лили потерла лоб – точно так же, как делал и сам Гарри, когда волновался.  
\- Что ты знаешь о его болезни? – спросила она тихо.  
\- Я читал об оборотнях, – прямо ответил Гарри. – И знаю достаточно, чтобы понимать – вылечить от этого его нельзя, но можно сделать менее болезненным момент превращения. Ты слышала о Ликантропном зелье?  
Лили кивнула.  
\- В школе авроров его изучают те, кто выбрал своей специализацией оборотней. Разве что они могут приготовить его…  
\- Северус сказал, что сможет, – торжествующе произнес Гарри.  
\- Северус? – на лицо Лили как будто набежало облачко. – Он неплох в зельеварении, но…  
\- Но ему всего семнадцать, и он не справится с таким сложным зельем один, – подхватил Гарри. – Я обращаюсь к тебе за помощью, потому что ты – лучший зельевар в школе. И потому что ты – друг Ремуса.  
\- Северус не станет помогать, – быстро сказала Лили.  
\- Северус станет, – возразил Гарри куда более уверенно, чем думал на самом деле. – Он гораздо лучше, чем старается казаться.  
\- Я не стала бы переоценивать его.  
\- А я не стал бы недооценивать.  
Они уставились друг на друга, как два вышедших на ринг соперника.  
\- Так чего ты хочешь от меня? – спросила Лили наконец. – Чтобы я поговорила с Северусом?  
\- Нет, я бы хотел, чтобы ты поговорила со Слагхорном. Он очень к тебе расположен, и, если ты попросишь у него кабинет для внеурочных занятий, он тебе не откажет… Не можем же мы варить Ликантропное в туалете для девочек?  
\- А ты уверен, что Северус подпишется на это?  
\- Уверен, если ты подпишешься.  
Лили опустила глаза.  
\- Если ты сделаешь это ради Люпина, а Снейп – ради тебя, ничего дурного в этом нет, – Гарри вздохнул. Как все-таки тяжело разговаривать с девчонками!  
Лили, увидев на его лице страдание, рассмеялась.  
\- Ладно, глупо отказываться от шанса сварить по-настоящему классное зелье и помочь другу, – сказала она. – Когда мы можем приступить?  
\- Думаю, в ближайшие дни. Дамблдор обещал мне сделать заказ на ингредиенты.  
\- Ого! – уважительно произнесла Лили. – Так ты серьезно подготовился? Посвятил Дамблдора?  
\- Я постарался сообщить всем, кто может помочь. Таких, по моим подсчетам, трое – директор, ты и Северус. От меня толку мало, я слаб в зельеварении… Но могу резать ингредиенты и чистить котлы.  
\- Это не менее важно, – приняв решение, Лили снова радостно улыбалась. – Вечером я поговорю с профессором Слагхорном и достану ключи от класса.  
\- Вот и хорошо! Тогда до скорого?  
\- Пока! – Лили сделала несколько шагов по коридору и остановилась. – Гарри! – позвала она. – Если тебе понадобится помощь в учебе…  
\- Нет проблем! – он помахал ей рукой и, в целях конспирации, пошел в обход к лестнице, ведущей в Подземелья.

***  
Разговор с Лили оставил в нем теплые чувства, поэтому, открывая дверь своей гостиной, Гарри все еще улыбался. Как будто какая-то граница пролегла между вчерашним днем, с хоркруксом, Адским Пламенем, допросами и побоями, и днем сегодняшним – полным надежд и свершений. Ему казалось, что воспоминаний, оставленных Дамблдору, должно с лихвой хватить для того, чтобы Орден занялся, наконец, своим самым главным делом – целенаправленной борьбой с Темным Лордом.  
Мысли о судебном процессе и приговоре, мучившие его утром, сейчас казались кошмарным сном, который развеялся без остатка.  
Окинув взглядом слизеринцев и привычно отметив про себя несколько неприязненных взглядов, Гарри прошел в спальню. Снейп лежал на кровати и при помощи палочки распускал полог, выдергивая из него нитку за ниткой.  
\- Привет, – сказал Гарри. Северус выронил палочку и сел. – Мы можем поговорить?  
Снейп молчал, но смотрел на Гарри с таким видом, словно хотел ударить его. Решив не размениваться на лирику, Гарри устроился на краю его кровати и перешел сразу к делу:  
\- Помнишь, мы разговаривали про Ликантропное зелье? Я кое-что сделал для того, чтобы мы могли его приготовить. У нас будут ингредиенты, класс для занятий и, самое главное, я нашел тебе хорошего помощника. Лили Эванс согласилась поработать с тобой в паре, если, конечно, ты согласен взяться за такой сложный состав.  
Снейп молчал. Гарри, решив, что слизеринец все еще дуется, сбавил обороты.  
\- Обещаю, больше никаких темных заклинаний и прочих глупостей, – осторожно произнес он. – И прости меня за то, что подверг тебя опасности вылететь из школы вчера вечером…  
Снейп, наконец, разжал губы и произнес:  
\- Где ты был? Ночью и с утра.  
\- Заглянул к Дамблдору на огонек и застрял там, – невесело усмехнулся Гарри. – Им, понимаешь ли, не понравилось Адское Пламя. Пришлось ответить на несколько их вопросов.  
\- Что у тебя с лицом? – продолжал допрос Снейп.  
\- Знаешь Хмури? – вместо ответа спросил Гарри.  
\- Знаю, – Снейпа передернуло.  
\- Ну… вот, теперь и я знаю, – выяснять, при каких обстоятельствах с аврором ухитрился познакомиться Снейп, Гарри не хотелось. Впрочем, несказанных слов было вполне достаточно. Северус расширил глаза и подался вперед.  
\- Он бил тебя? – побледнев, полуутвердительно произнес он.  
\- Так, стукнул разочек… – Гарри поморщился.  
\- И Дамблдор допустил это?!  
\- Ну, они все подумали, будто я – Волдеморт или что-то в том духе, – неопределенно взмахнул рукой Гарри. – Эй, ты чего?  
Снейп, откинувшись на постель, трясся в припадке хохота.  
\- Идиоты, – сказал он, отсмеявшись. Лицо его снова посерьезнело, моментально став неподвижным, как гипсовая маска. – Покажи щеку.  
Гарри повернулся к свету, и Снейп осторожно дотронулся до его лица.  
\- Что это за дрянь? – воскликнул он, разглядывая кончики пальцев.  
\- Помфри намазала, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Завтра велела опять прийти.  
\- Ну-ну, – Снейп поднес руку к носу и скривился. Потом потянулся к тумбочке и бросил Гарри салфетку. – Сотри это. Я сейчас покажу тебе, как должна работать нормальная мазь.  
Покопавшись в своих запасах, он достал коробочку, зачерпнул из нее пригоршней густую субстанцию и принялся втирать ее Гарри в щеку.  
\- Не кривляйся, – командовал он. – Сиди ровно. Да потерпи ты немного, герой!  
Последнее слово было сказано с совершенно непередаваемой интонацией – словно сквозь поток язвительности и иронии наконец прорвалась тщательно скрываемая заботливость. Нанося мазь, Снейп работал легко и уверенно, и ощущения были куда более приятные, чем в Больничном крыле у Помфри.  
\- Так ты согласен варить зелье? – жмурясь от удовольствия, повторил Гарри свой недавний вопрос. Снейп молча закончил растирать его щеку, вытер руки, закрыл коробочку и убрал ее, и только затем ответил:  
\- Так ты говоришь, она была не против… работать вместе?  
\- Э-э… У нее поначалу были сомнения, – честно признался Гарри. – Не в тебе, – быстро добавил он. – В зелье. Оно ведь действительно очень сложное. Но вы двое – очень талантливые зельевары, и… В общем, она готова попытаться… Дело за тобой.  
Снейп сидел, устремив взгляд в одну точку, и только сдвинутые брови выдавали происходившую в нем напряженную работу мысли.  
\- Ладно, – в конце концов неохотно произнес он.  
\- Вот и хорошо, – Гарри поднялся. – Сегодня вечером у нее уже будут ключи от кабинета Слагхорна, через день-два нам пришлют ингредиенты, и можно будет приступать!  
\- Не думай, что сможешь легко вертеть мной. Я все еще сердит на тебя за вчерашнее, – заявил Снейп сварливо и задернул полог. Но Гарри понимал, что это только видимость. Похоже, слизеринец по какой-то причине панически боялся привязаться к нему, и, сам того не замечая, уже попал в капкан собственных эмоций.

***  
Лили сама подошла к ним вечером, за ужином, и положила на стол перед Гарри ключи. Снейп выронил ложку и опрокинул стакан тыквенного сока к себе в тарелку, на счастье, уже пустую.  
\- Каждый вечер с семи до девяти, - не обращая на него внимания, сообщила Лили. – Это дубликат ключа, профессор Слагхорн отдал его в мое распоряжение, я обещала, что мы не станем портить имущество.  
\- Хорошо! – кивнул Гарри с улыбкой. – Я сообщу, когда пришлют ингредиенты.  
Лили быстро ушла, но некоторые слизеринцы все равно заметили, как она разговаривала с Гарри, и начали перешептываться. Снейп сидел бледный и сердитый.  
\- Ты говорил, что вы с ней не знакомы, но общаетесь вы как старые приятели, – прошипел он, когда после ужина мальчики направились в свою гостиную.  
\- Она предлагала мне помощь в учебе, больше ничего, – Гарри с любопытством смотрел на раздраженную физиономию Снейпа.  
\- Меня это не касается, – рявкнул тот и резко свернул в другой коридор, показывая, что не желает продолжать разговор. Гарри недоуменно посмотрел ему вслед и продолжил путь в одиночестве. Он уже не был так уверен, что идея с Ликантропным зельем удачна, коль скоро Снейп все еще настолько болезненно реагирует на присутствие Лили.  
Следующий день прошел в обычных учебных хлопотах, но к вечеру Гарри вызвал к себе директор.  
Гарри на всякий случай прихватил с собой большую коробку, в надежде забрать все ингредиенты разом. Но, похоже, Дамблдор хотел поговорить не об этом. Когда Гарри переступил порог кабинета, директор сидел за столом, закрыв лицо руками и не шевелился. Мальчик приблизился к нему и осторожно кашлянул.  
\- Вы просили меня прийти, профессор Дамблдор?  
Старый волшебник отнял руки от лица и рассеянно посмотрел на Гарри.  
\- Да, да… Присаживайся… Я посмотрел твои воспоминания… Наверное, нужно вернуть их тебе… Мне по-прежнему не всё ясно… Материал по Тому Реддлу у тебя богатейший, но меня сейчас беспокоит даже не это… Я никогда, никому не говорил о Геллерте и Ариане… Ты предвидишь будущее – почему в этом будущем я рассказал о них тебе?  
У директора был такой убитый вид, что у Гарри сердце сжалось от жалости.  
\- Вы рассказали мне, потому что я – единственный, кто может победить Волдеморта. В этом мое истинное предназначение, – ответил он. – А вот зачем вы рассказали это именно мне, я не знаю. Возможно, хотели, чтобы я знал – даже самые величайшие волшебники имеют право ошибаться.  
\- Сейчас я меньше, чем когда-либо, верю в собственное величие, – горько заметил Дамблдор. – Но, возможно, ты прав… Если в будущем я доверил тебе столь сокровенные тайны, мне нет резона не доверять тебе теперь. То, что ты мне показал…  
\- Вы можете не возвращать, – быстро произнес Гарри.  
\- Да, наверное, так будет даже проще – я покажу твои воспоминания, касающиеся Тома Реддла, Ордену… Чтобы они приступили к поискам кольца и чаши… И я прошу тебя, Гарри, будь осторожен. Не высовывайся. Пока ты в школе, я могу гарантировать твою безопасность, но за ее пределами…  
\- Я буду осторожен! – пообещал Гарри.  
Директор кивнул, словно удовлетворившись так легко и поспешно данным обещанием.  
\- Что у тебя за коробка? – спросил он, меняя тему.  
\- Я подумал, прислали ингредиенты для Ликантропного… – Гарри совсем забыл про свой ящик, еще в начале разговора сунув его под стул.  
\- То, что ты хочешь помочь Ремусу – очень похвально. Чем ты думаешь заняться после школы?  
\- Пока не знаю. Вообще, мечтал стать аврором когда-то… Но я стараюсь не загадывать.  
\- Аврором? Хорошо… Думаю, я смог бы помочь тебе в этом… Если ты не откажешься от помощи.  
\- Не откажусь, – улыбнулся Гарри.  
\- Ну, вот и договорились… А твои ингредиенты, действительно, прибыли. Забирай, и не забудь рассказать, поможет ли зелье.  
\- Обязательно! – обещал Гарри и с радостью поспешил к себе, прижимая к животу сразу потяжелевшую коробку.

***  
Работа над зельем продвигалась медленно. Не только потому, что Снейп и Лили чувствовали себя явно неловко в обществе друг друга, но и потому, что состав и порядок добавления ингредиентов требовали скрупулезного внимания. В первый же вечер юные зельевары обложились книгами, каждый – своими, и ревностно охраняли их друг от друга. Иногда они начинали спорить, но безадресно, избегая смотреть в глаза друг другу. Гарри поначалу пытался разрядить обстановку болтовней, но, получив нагоняй сначала от Северуса, а потом и от Лили, замолчал. Ему доверили резать самые простые ингредиенты и периодически – помешивать варево в котле.  
Выполняя порученную работу, Гарри украдкой наблюдал за происходящим. Про себя он отметил, что Снейп вымыл голову, тщательно причесался и пришил недостающую пуговку к мантии. Лили, напротив, выглядела так, будто собиралась впопыхах.  
Когда настенные часы пробили девять, Лили отложила ножик и скомандовала:  
\- Теперь поставь в холод, пусть настаивается.  
\- Помешивай еще семь минут, и потом можешь убирать, – сделав вид, что не слышал ее слов, велел Снейп.  
\- Уже достаточно, я засекала время, – возразила Лили.  
\- Я записывал все, что делал по ходу работы, – Снейп, недовольно раздувая ноздри, взмахнул пергаментом. – Вот, здесь четко видно, что нужно помешивать еще семь минут!  
Впервые за вечер они посмотрели друг на друга, метая взглядами молнии.  
\- Стоп. Так не пойдет, – вмешался Гарри. Он, к неудовольствию Снейпа, отлевитировал котел на подставку в углу класса, где никто не мог его случайно задеть или перевернуть, и вернулся к столу. – Хватит ссориться. Вы не соперники, вы партнеры. Мы не варим зелье на скорость и не состязаемся за оценки. Речь идет о здоровье реального человека, которому нужна помощь. Если вы намерены и дальше общаться друг с другом в таком тоне, давайте прекратим всё прямо сейчас, пока не перепортили кучу ингредиентов.  
Лицо Снейпа стало еще более угрюмым и замкнутым, Лили, напротив, с видимой легкостью пошла на компромисс.  
\- Северус, я согласна с Гарри, – сказала она. – Мы ведем себя глупо. Что было – то прошло. Сейчас у нас есть общее дело, и старые разногласия не должны мешать нам. Я не сомневаюсь в твоей компетентности и обещаю больше не спорить там, где можно обойтись без споров. Мир? – она протянула руку, и Снейп отпрянул от нее, словно на ладони у девушки лежала ядовитая змея.  
\- Не валяй дурака, – рассердился Гарри и подтолкнул Снейпа вперед. Лили терпеливо ждала, и слизеринец, наконец, неохотно пожал ее руку.  
\- Мир, – бесцветным голосом откликнулся он.  
\- Помочь тебе донести книги? – деланно бодро спросил Гарри.  
\- Не надо, я сама, – нахмурилась Лили и, быстро сложив свои вещи в сумку, покинула класс.  
Снейп, напротив, собирался подчеркнуто медленно. Гарри ждал его, от нечего делать раскачиваясь на стуле. Ему казалось, воздух в комнате все еще потрескивает электрическими разрядами. Когда Снейп все-таки соизволил закинуть сумку на плечо и выйти из класса, на лице у него было такое выражение, что Гарри впервые стало его по-настоящему жалко. Похоже, общество девушки доставляло ему немалые мучения, как он ни старался храбриться.  
Придумывая, как бы отвлечь Северуса от мрачных мыслей, Гарри вертел головой по сторонам и заметил на доске объявлений сообщение о том, что профессор Флитвик открывает дуэльный клуб. Первое собрание должно было состояться завтра утром. Гарри решил, что это очень кстати – в отличие от такого девчачьего занятия, как зельеварение, дуэли были делом для настоящего мужчины. Хороший поединок должен был непременно встряхнуть Снейпа, чей уныло повешенный нос выражал сейчас мировую скорбь. Кроме всего прочего, Гарри и сам чувствовал некоторую слабость в руках и снижение реакции – ему необходимо было поддерживать себя в спортивной форме, и дуэльный клуб как нельзя лучше отвечал его потребностям.  
Снейп за всю дорогу до слизеринской гостиной не проронил ни слова, и Гарри решил, что разговор о занятиях спортом можно отложить до завтра.


	10. Соперники и союзники

С утра подавленное настроение Снейпа нисколько не улучшилось, поэтому сразу после завтрака Гарри повел его в дуэльный зал. Северус не сопротивлялся, казалось, он так ушел в себя, что ему и вовсе дела не было до происходящего вокруг. Но, возможно, он просто притворялся, чтобы заставить Гарри раскаяться в затее с Ликантропным.  
Дуэльный клуб профессора Флитвика представлял собой почти камерное сообщество. Когда Гарри и Северус появились в зале, там не было никого, кроме двух первоклашек-райвенкловцев, поливавших друг друга водой при помощи заклинания Акуаменти, да самого Флитвика. Профессор восседал на высоком стуле и просматривал утреннюю газету. Глянув на слизеринские галстуки вошедших, Флитвик оставил чтение и спрыгнул со стула, легко для своих не самых юных лет.  
\- Молодые люди? – полувопросительно произнес он.  
\- Мы хотели бы вступить в клуб, – объяснил Гарри, пока Снейп с недовольным видом рассматривал незадачливых дуэлянтов и размокшую дорожку для состязаний.  
\- Превосходно! – обрадовался Флитвик. – В последние годы у меня не было ни одного студента с вашего факультета.  
\- Мы хотим возродить традицию, – скромно сказал Гарри.  
\- Тогда давайте начнем, – Флитвик призвал еще несколько стульев и сделал приглашающий жест. – Если кто-то из ваших однокурсников захочет присоединиться к нам, сможет сделать это в любой момент… Джаспер, Джастин! – прикрикнул он на своих подопечных. – Дуэль окончена. Идите сюда.  
Мальчишки, оба мокрые, как мыши, наперегонки бросились к декану. Тот оглядел их с отеческим вниманием, словно вода могла нанести им какие-то травмы, и высушил их мантии прикосновением палочки. Когда малышня уселась и затихла, Флитвик взобрался на свой стул и важно произнес:  
\- Итак, что мы знаем о дуэли? Я хочу сразу отграничить дуэль от драки, рукопашной, потасовки, свалки и прочих видов боевого взаимодействия…  
Один из райвенкловцев – Джастин или Джаспер – хихикнул. Снейп возвел глаза к потолку, всем своим видом показывая, что его присутствие здесь более чем случайно.  
\- Дуэль, – погрозив малышу пальцем, продолжал Флитвик, – это всегда поединок двух равных позиций, каждая из которых не может спокойно существовать, покуда существует другая.  
Когда он произнес это, Гарри показалось, что в комнате стало темно, словно дневной свет померк. Он как будто снова держал в руках мерцающий шар, и надтреснутый, словно стеклянный, голос Сибилы Трелони произносил: «…и ни один из них не сможет жить, покуда жив другой».  
\- …мистер Грейнджер? С вами все в порядке? – Гарри открыл глаза. Флитвик участливо смотрел на него, и в зале снова было светло.  
\- Немного закружилась голова, – Гарри поднялся, все еще слыша эхо стеклянного звона в ушах. – Я в норме.  
\- Тогда прошу! – профессор указал на тренировочный ковер. – Не забывайте того, что я сказал. Сосредоточенность и уважение к сопернику. Вы равны.  
«Отметит его равным себе…».  
Они со Снейпом обменялись легким поклоном и нацелили друг на друга волшебные палочки.  
Гарри чувствовал себя неловко и старался припомнить какое-нибудь простенькое заклинание. Пока он соображал, рука Снейпа уже шевельнулась, описывая небольшую изящную дугу:  
\- Импедимента!  
\- Протего! Экспеллиармус! – палочка Снейпа, разбрасывая искры, шлепнулась на пол. Тряхнув пальцами, Снейп быстро подобрал ее и повторно метнул в Гарри Импедименту, которую тот также отбил.  
Со сбившимся дыханием дуэлянты смотрели друг на друга. Гарри видел, что Снейп раздражен куда более, чем следовало бы раздражаться на обычной тренировочной дуэли. Черные глаза его полыхали огнем, щеки побледнели.  
«Успокойся», – хотел было сказать Гарри, но Снейп снова опередил его.  
\- Ступефай! – крикнул он.  
\- Экспеллиармус!  
В этот раз Снейп все-таки удержал палочку в руках и отпрыгнул в сторону, вынуждая Гарри тоже поменять местоположение.  
\- Локомотор Мортис!  
\- Экспеллиармус!  
Снейп был зол уже не на шутку. Похоже, он напрочь забыл о том, для чего они сюда пришли и с чего начался поединок.  
\- Ты знаешь еще хоть что-то кроме Экспеллиармуса? – прошипел он, снова перемещаясь по залу. Поза его выдавала готовность к броску.  
\- Кое-что, – в тон ему отвечал Гарри, выдерживая оптимальное для защиты расстояние. – Но предпочитаю не афишировать свои знания без повода.  
\- Без повода? О-о, я дам тебе повод, – с убийственной иронией произнес Снейп. – Депримо!  
Гарри отпрянул – у самых его ног образовалась дыра, и туда с шумом посыпались камешки от разбитых каменных плит. Теперь противники кружили по краю ямы. Гарри еще успел подумать, что им наверняка влетит от Директора за эту выходку, как Снейп снова метнул в него Локомотор Мортис, и на этот раз удачно. Гарри упал на пол, и Снейп, отбросив палочку, навалился на него и начал совершенно по-маггловски мутузить кулаками. Ошарашенный его выходкой, Гарри даже не пытался защищаться от ударов.  
\- Северус, прекрати! Это же я! – крикнул он, и тут кулак Снейпа пришелся ему прямо по носу. Лицо сразу залило горячим и мокрым, влаги было так много, что Гарри почувствовал ее соленый вкус на губах. Флитвик, о котором оба благополучно забыли, возникнув словно из ниоткуда, оттащил Снейпа в сторону.  
\- Дуэль окончена! Фините Инкантатем! – громогласно заявил он, помогая Гарри подняться, и протянул ему платок. Белоснежная ткань тотчас пропиталась красным. Гарри не без усилия принял вертикальное положение и осмотрел поле боя. Центр зала украшала большая каменная воронка с неровными краями. Испуганные райвенкловцы отбежали к стене и с ужасом взирали оттуда на драчунов. Но куда больший ужас плескался в глазах Снейпа, по-прежнему сидящего на полу с тех пор, как Флитвик оттолкнул его от Гарри. Тощие длинные ноги, торчащие из-под мантии, и вся его нелепая поза в целом выдавали крайнюю растерянность, словно он только теперь понял, что натворил. Наверное, так оно и было, поскольку, встретившись с Гарри взглядом, он вскочил и выбежал из зала. Брошенная им палочка так и осталась лежать на полу, и Флитвик подобрал ее вместе с палочкой Гарри.  
\- Идите к мадам Помфри, – останавливая кровь, посоветовал он. – Я не мастер вправлять сломанные носы... Вот пример того, как можно испортить красивый поединок, превратив его в уличную драку, – назидательно добавил он, адресуясь к райвенкловцам, которые наконец отлепились от стены и робко подошли ближе.  
\- Не знаю, что на него нашло, – произнес Гарри убито. Он никак не ожидал от Снейпа такой подлости.  
«У меня нет и не может быть друзей. Запомни это! Если ты успел что-то навоображать себе, тебя может постичь жестокое разочарование», – вспомнил Гарри недавно сказанные Северусом слова. Тогда он не принял их всерьез, но, может быть, стоило прислушаться внимательнее?  
Флитвик отдал ему обе палочки. Забрав их и машинально прижимая к носу пропитанный кровью платок, Гарри отправился в Больничное крыло. Глаза неприятно щипало, но он уверял себя, что виной тому – просто каменная пыль.

***  
Мадам Пофри встретила Гарри как родного, и, естественно, тотчас начала расспрашивать, где он получил очередную травму. Объяснение «упал с метлы» уже не годилось, поэтому Гарри пришлось соврать, что на него в коридоре обрушились рыцарские доспехи.  
\- Это наверняка проделки Пивза! – возмущалась мадам Помфри, делая Гарри компресс. - Будь осторожен, когда пойдешь на урок.  
Весь день Гарри кипел от злости. На Трансфигурации он взорвал чашку, вместо того, чтобы превратить ее в птицу, на Зельях насыпал в котел слишком много крылышек летучих мышей, от чего весь класс мгновенно наполнился густым едким дымом.  
Снейп не пришел на первый урок, не явился на второй и к обеду тоже не вышел. Его палочка по-прежнему была у Гарри, и к вечеру тот уже начал волноваться. Хотя Снейп и повел себя, как сволочь, это вовсе не значило, что Гарри желал ему тех бед, которые могут подстерегать неуравновешенного юнца без волшебной палочки. С другой стороны, самому бегать по всему Хогсмиду или, хуже того, прочесывать лесную чащу тоже представлялось делом неперспективным. Но, если выбирать между самостоятельными поисками и необходимостью рассказать обо всем Дамблдору, Гарри предпочел бы все-таки лучше пойти в лес.  
Время после окончания уроков он потратил на то, чтобы осмотреть замок – теоретически, Снейп мог отправиться в библиотеку, или отсиживаться на Астрономической башне...  
Вечером Гарри ненадолго заскочил в спальню переодеться, чтобы сразу после ужина отправиться в Лес. Он рассудил, что в Хогсмид Снейп вряд ли бы сунулся – ведь сегодня не выходной, и кто угодно мог увидеть его разгуливающим там. А вот убежать в Запретный лес – такой поступок был очень в его духе.  
Кутаясь в теплую мантию, юноша размышлял, что будет делать, если его поиски не увенчаются успехом, что он скажет Дамблдору, если до наступления ночи Снейп так и не отыщется.  
В спальне, освещенной всего одной свечой, царил полумрак. Гарри задумчиво опустился на край кровати, вертя в руках обе палочки.  
Он испытывал раздражение от того, что все так запуталось, злость на себя и на Снейпа, беспокойство за этого слизеринского идиота, который, впав в очередной психоз, мог наделать каких-нибудь глупостей...  
Шорох и скользнувшая по стене тень заставили его подскочить.  
Гарри поднял палочку, готовясь отражать нападение, когда из полумрака навстречу ему выступил Снейп.  
Щурясь, он поднял руки, показывая, что безоружен.  
Это было довольно глупо, учитывая, что его палочка была сейчас у Гарри и целилась ему прямо в грудь.  
Выглядел Снейп неважно, будь Гарри чуть меньше зол, он, наверное, даже пожалел бы его.  
\- Послушай, Грейнджер, – хрипло произнес слизеринец. – Мы... могли бы поговорить?  
Он сделал шаг вперед, и Гарри отступил, оставляя себе место для маневра.  
Кто знает, что еще взбредет в голову этому чокнутому?  
Снейп болезненно сморщился и сел на край постели, туда, где только что сидел Гарри.  
\- Я... – предпринял он еще одну попытку завязать разговор. – Должен сказать тебе... – словно устав от своей нерешительности, Снейп поднял глаза и скороговоркой договорил: – Обычно из моих извинений не выходит ничего хорошего, поэтому давай ты сейчас просто врежешь мне по носу, и забудем об этом, потому что я... мне... Я очень сожалею.  
Гарри изумленно опустил палочку.  
Вся его злость куда-то улетучилась: Снейп, который пришел к нему просить прощения, казался чем-то за гранью фантастики.  
Ради того, чтобы увидеть это, пожалуй, стоило умереть, совершить путешествие во времени и вернуться в прошлое на много лет назад.  
\- Что на тебя нашло? – спросил он, садясь рядом со Снейпом, щеки которого горели нездоровым румянцем. – Я тебе не враг. А ты набросился на меня как сумасшедший. Может, стоило бы сходить к мадам Помфри?  
\- Не знаю, – отозвался Снейп глухо. – Правда, не знаю, – он искоса посмотрел на Гарри, и не шелохнулся, хотя теперь они касались плечом друг друга. – Мне показалось, что ты дразнил меня...  
\- Я всего лишь пытался следовать правилам дуэли! – возмущенно сказал Гарри. И этот человек, занимаясь с ним Окклюменцией, вещал о необходимости научиться контролировать свои эмоции?! Не похоже, чтобы сам он хоть сколько-нибудь в этом преуспел! Хорошо еще, что в юности Снейп не стеснялся признавать свои ошибки.  
По крайней мере, сейчас он выглядел расстроенным и угрюмым – как и следует выглядеть человеку, который допустил ошибку и стыдится того, что сделал.  
Если бы Гарри только мог понять, что заставило Снейпа полностью утратить контроль над собой… Но сейчас, судя по всему, он не выдал бы этого и под пытками.  
\- Ладно, – сказал Гарри, вставая и возвращая Снейпу его палочку. – Я не одержим чувством мести и не злопамятен. А еще я чертовски голоден. Ужинать идешь?  
Снейп недоверчиво уставился на него, и Гарри пояснил:  
\- Я учту, что вступать с тобой в поединок очень опасно. Но я же и не собираюсь с тобой драться, поэтому, думаю, все будет в порядке. Мир? – он протянул руку и запоздало подумал, что и это слово, и этот жест были слишком уж в духе Лили Эванс.  
Но мысли Снейпа вряд ли шли в том же направлении, – по крайней мере, он поднялся следом и без слов пожал Гарри руку, так быстро, словно боялся, что тот передумает.

***  
Вечер после ужина планировалось посвятить зелью. Когда Гарри и Снейп пришли в лабораторию, котел уже стоял на медленном огне, и Лили сыпала туда какие-то листья. Глянув на вошедших, она вместо приветствия помахала им рукой и снова погрузилась в свое занятие. Настроение у нее, похоже, было неважное – сегодня ее лицо не освещала улыбка, а брови были мрачно сдвинуты, и Гарри готов был поручиться, что виной тому – вовсе не трудный рецепт.  
\- Профессор Флитвик открыл дуэльный клуб, – сообщила она, пододвигая Гарри разделочную доску и ножик, пока Снейп раскладывал на другом конце стола свои книги.  
\- Знаю. Мы уже были там сегодня, – невольно потирая нос, кивнул Гарри.  
\- Мы? – переспросила Лили.  
\- С Северусом, – пояснил Гарри, оглядываясь на Снейпа, который нагнулся над справочником и неспешно перелистывал страницы. Лили не стала скрывать, что удивлена, однако ничего не сказала.  
\- Ты тоже была там? – Гарри застучал ножиком по доске, измельчая какие-то белёсые корешки. Вчитываться в рецепт он не хотел, его вполне устраивала должность подмастерья.

\- Да, мы заходили после обеда. Джеймс и Сириус устроили показательное выступление, – Лили оживилась, и на губах ее, наконец, заиграла та самая, теплая улыбка. – Они гоняли по воздуху стулья, а в конце даже откололи небольшой кусок стены… Не представляю, как профессор Флитвик не выгнал их взашей! Он очень терпеливый… Сказал только, что сегодня явно не дуэльный день, но приглашал на следующее занятие. Оно состоится в эту субботу, ты придешь?  
\- Я обязательно буду ходить, – пообещал Гарри.  
\- Корень валерианы, – с мрачным видом вмешался в их разговор Снейп.  
\- Что?  
\- Корень валерианы. Нужно сейчас добавить в котел, – Снейп махнул рукой в сторону лежавшей перед Гарри дощечки.  
\- А, хорошо.  
Гарри ссыпал корешки в кипящее варево, и Снейп тотчас подсунул ему новую порцию для нарезки. Лили тоже углубилась в работу, и ее брови опять сошлись, как будто мрачные мысли, отступив на время, вернулись и снова давили ей на плечи.  
\- Объясни мне, Гарри, – произнесла она наконец. – Как так выходит, что сейчас ты очень точен и аккуратен, а с утра едва не поджег кабинет Зельеварения?  
Гарри со стыдом вспомнил, какую дымовую завесу устроил по собственному недосмотру.  
\- Ну… Наше учебное зелье было таким скучным… – начал он, но Снейп опять перебил их, громогласно скомандовав:  
\- Лили, крышку!  
Лили схватила палочку и отлевитировала по направлению к котлу большую чугунную крышку, которую Снейп бережно опустил вниз.  
\- Десять минут, – объявил он и снова уткнулся в справочник. Лили тоже поглядывала на часы – казалось, она куда-то спешила, но приличия не позволяли ей уйти раньше оговоренного времени. Гарри от нечего делать взялся шинковать листья пустырника. Десять минут прошли в молчании, наконец Снейп произнес:  
\- Пора!  
Лили тотчас оказалась рядом с ним, Гарри со своего места вытягивал шею и смотрел, как медленно, дюйм за дюймом Снейп отодвигает крышку и как над котлом начинает змеиться фиолетовый пар.  
\- Первый этап! – прошептал Северус в волнении.  
\- Господи, у нас получилось, получилось! – не в силах сдержать эмоций, Лили захлопала в ладоши. Оба как зачарованные смотрели на котел. Выглядели они при этом идиотски-счастливыми, и Гарри, который не мог в полной мере понять степень их успеха, поскольку плохо знал зельеварение, испытал легкую зависть. Но это чувство почти целиком перекрывалось радостью от осознания, что лекарство для Люпина скоро будет готово.  
Дверь лаборатории распахнулась, – сквозняк метнулся по полу, зелье, зашипев, стало интенсивнее выпускать пар, и на пороге возник Джеймс Поттер.  
\- А! – только и мог выговорить он. – А!  
Его взъерошенные волосы стояли дыбом, похоже, он только что вернулся с тренировки по Квиддичу. Возможно даже, что он получил бладжером по голове, поскольку взгляд у него был довольно бессмысленный.  
Пару мгновений участники немой сцены пялились друг на друга, затем Джеймс сделал шаг вперед.  
\- Вот ты где! – сказал он, обращаясь к Лили. Теперь в голосе его звучала скрытая враждебность. Снейп отступил к столу, на ходу доставая палочку. Лили, напротив, подступила ближе к Джеймсу.  
\- Дорогой, я хотела рассказать тебе еще вчера, но ты был занят, – начала она быстро. – Это зелье… профессор Дамблдор разрешил сварить его для Ремуса…  
\- Зелье?! – обходя ее и приближаясь к столу, переспросил Джеймс. – Ты варишь зелье в компании Нюниуса и этого… – он перевел злой взгляд с Северуса на Гарри. – Уходишь, даже не сказав мне… А я-то, дурак, всё смотрел, не сидишь ли ты на трибуне, – горько добавил он.  
\- Действительно, дурак, – саркастически подтвердил Снейп и тотчас нацелил на Джеймса палочку, потому что взгляд у того стал почти безумным. – Не приближайся к столу. Я не дам тебе испортить то, на что я убил столько сил и времени!  
В руках у Поттера тоже оказалась палочка.  
\- Ты… как ты смеешь, жалкий… ублюдок… Неужели ты вообразил, что Лили…  
\- Джеймс, пожалуйста! – Лили вцепилась в его рукав и всхлипнула. – Пожалуйста, не надо! Это совсем не то, о чем ты подумал!  
\- О, конечно, нет, – печали, звучащей в голосе Джеймса, хватило бы, чтобы наполнить Мировой Океан. – Ну что ж, Лили... не стану мешать. Занимайся тем, что тебе нравится. Развлекайся.  
С этими словами он повернулся и понуро вышел из лаборатории. Лили с широко раскрытыми глазами стояла посреди комнаты.  
\- Джеймс… Джеймс! – крикнула она и кинулась следом за ним.  
Снейп спрятал палочку, молча подвинул к себе одну из разделочных досок и занялся ингредиентами. Руки у него слегка дрожали, но в остальном он ни лицом, ни жестами не выдал своих эмоций.  
Они продолжили работу вдвоем с Гарри, в девять часов Снейп снова плотно закрыл котел крышкой и отнес его в дальний угол – настаиваться. Он тщательно собрал и сложил в сумку брошюры и справочники, а книги Лили так и остались лежать на столе, забытые своей хозяйкой.

***  
Гарри снова плохо спал ночью, поэтому с утра Снейп, не добудившись его, ушел на завтрак один. Сквозь дремоту Гарри слышал ворчание слизеринца, как всегда сводившееся к мысли «я тебе не нянька», потом – стук двери, потом еще некоторое время блаженно нежился в тишине. Позднее из гостиной донесся слабый звон – это били стенные часы. Гарри считал про себя удары и на последнем вскочил как ошпаренный – он и подумать не мог, что время уже восемь. Впопыхах он натянул брюки, не с первого раза попав ногами в штанины, сунул руки в рукава рубашки, зашнуровал ботинки и, на ходу застегиваясь, выскочил в коридор. Припустить со всех ног в сторону Большого зала ему помешал негромкий оклик – кто-то назвал его по имени. Гарри замер в расстегнутой рубашке и со сбившимся на бок галстуком – у стены стояла Лили.  
\- Привет, – сказала она.  
Гарри густо покраснел и принялся поскорее застегивать пуговицы.  
\- Привет.  
\- А где Снейп?  
\- Ушел на завтрак, – недоуменно ответил Гарри.  
\- О… Хорошо, – Лили вздохнула почти с облегчением. – Вообще-то я ждала вас обоих… Ладно… В общем… Я хотела сказать, что не смогу больше варить зелье. Я… мы с Джеймсом поговорили вчера… Он просит меня прекратить работу над этим проектом.  
\- Как прекратить?! – Гарри бросил бороться с пуговицами и в изумлении воззрился на Лили. – У нас ведь начало получаться! И Ремус… Он твой друг, и ему нужно это лекарство!  
\- Знаю, – несчастным голосом сказала девушка. – Но Джеймс не хочет ничего слушать. Понимаешь, Гарри, есть моменты, когда настаивать на своем – губительно для отношений. Я понимаю, почему Джеймс сердится – он очень не любит Северуса… и не без причины – у нас с Северусом был конфликт некоторое время назад…  
\- Но вы же помирились! – Гарри всплеснул руками.  
\- Если перемирие с Северусом Снейпом достижимо только ценой ссоры с Джеймсом, я не могу пойти на это. Слишком неравнозначный обмен, – твердо произнесла Лили.  
\- Пока вы выясняете личные отношения, ваш общий друг страдает от боли! Как можно ставить на кон его благополучие? – возмутился Гарри.  
\- Нет никаких гарантий, что зелье получится и нам разрешат отдать его Ремусу, – осадила его Лили. – Поэтому пока на кону только мое благополучие. Мое и Джеймса.  
Гарри понял, что переспорить ее не удастся, поэтому просто сказал:  
\- Ладно.  
Лили достала что-то из кармана мантии и протянула ему:  
\- Вот, держи. И удачи тебе.  
На ладони ее лежал ключ от лаборатории. Гарри машинально взял его, хотя и был уверен, что продолжить работу им уже не придется.

***  
Понурый, он явился в Большой зал и сел возле Снейпа, который уже опустошил свою тарелку, рассовал по карманам пирожки и допивал кофе. Гарри пересказал ему разговор с Лили, ожидая вспышки ярости, но Снейп выслушал его очень спокойно.  
\- Затевая какое-то дело, нужно тщательнее выбирать партнеров, – назидательно произнес он, передавая Гарри запеканку. – Или обходиться вовсе без них, рассчитывая только на себя.  
\- Ликантропное зелье не сваришь в одиночку.  
\- Ну а ты-то на что? Будешь толочь, резать, крошить и помешивать, а я уж, так и быть, прослежу за всем остальным, – Снейп усмехнулся, чрезвычайно довольный своим остроумием. Гарри неверяще уставился на него.  
\- Ты серьезно? Ты правда… хочешь, чтобы мы продолжили?..  
\- Не вижу причин отказываться от проекта… Нас двое, а Дамокл Белби вообще работал один, без помощников.  
В этот момент Гарри захотелось обнять Снейпа, крепко-крепко.  
\- Ты… – он еле удержался, чтобы не сказать «настоящий гриффиндорец». – Ты можешь рассчитывать на меня целиком и полностью!  
Северус самодовольно улыбнулся.  
\- Она думает, без нее у нас ничего не получится. Боюсь, придется ее в этом разубедить, – он поднялся из-за стола.  
\- Ты куда? – спросил Гарри.  
\- Пойду, посмотрю зелье. Доедай, увидимся на уроке, – Снейп, вертя на пальце ключ от лаборатории, демонстративно прошел мимо гриффиндорского стола и удалился из зала. Гарри, сидя над почти нетронутой запеканкой, обдумывал их разговор. Похоже, бедняга Северус все еще не оставил надежды произвести на Лили впечатление. Гарри, в сущности, не было дела до его мотивов, главное – чтобы Люпин получил свое лекарство. Но, если Снейпу так хочется что-то кому-то доказать, что ж, Гарри поддержит его, пока их объединяют общие интересы.


	11. Шаг в будущее

Работа над Ликантропным зельем заняла еще две недели. Каждый вечер без выходных Гарри как последний домовой эльф строгал, измельчал и толок в соответствии с рецептурой. Поначалу он чувствовал себя неуверенно, и недаром: один раз Снейп отвлекся и в итоге еле успел перехватить его руку, собирающуюся всыпать в котел не те ингредиенты и не в той последовательности.  
\- Чем ты думаешь?! Ты мог все испортить, – вопил Снейп, тыча пальцем в пергамент. – Где, ну где сказано, что волчью ягоду нужно добавлять прежде, чем лягушачьи лапки?!  
\- Это не рецепт, а издевательство! – возмущался Гарри. – Будто нельзя было написать покрупнее! Я, между прочим, плохо вижу!  
Очки Гарри после нападения в библиотеке и правда покрылись мельчайшей сеткой трещин, и починить их с помощью Репаро, как ни странно, не удалось. Давно надо было заказать новые, но Гарри слишком привык к своим. И потом, они, по крайней мере, делали его менее похожим на Джеймса.  
\- Я перепишу тебе рецепт, – смилостивился Снейп.  
\- Да не забудь прокомментировать, какой ингредиент для чего нужен! – съязвил Гарри, но Снейп, похоже, принял его слова за чистую монету, поскольку через некоторое время вручил ему лист, весь испещренный пометками.  
Гарри держал пергамент в руках и испытывал совершенно неуместные сентиментальные чувства. Когда-то комментарии Снейпа на полях контрольных злили его, потом был учебник по зельеварению за 6 курс, и эти же комментарии оказались для Гарри куда лучшим подспорьем, чем все объяснения Слагхорна... Таинственный Принц-полукровка, сам того не зная, стал для Гарри близким другом... и вот теперь у Гарри появилась возможность рассказать Принцу, как дорога для него была эта дружба.  
\- Что? Опять не понятно? - по-своему истолковав его молчание, недовольно спросил Снейп.  
\- Нет, все в порядке, – Гарри быстро отвернулся, чтобы Северус не видел его лица.  
Читая указания, он еще раз подумал, что Снейп мог бы стать прекрасным учителем... если бы захотел.  
По крайней мере, после того, как Северус адаптировал рецепт, работать стало гораздо проще.

***  
\- Мне теперь даже во сне снится, что я измельчаю коренья... – пожаловался Гарри как-то утром.  
\- Не похоже, чтобы эти сны тебя мучили, – ехидно заметил Снейп. – Вид у тебя цветущий.  
Гарри рассмеялся. И правда, за последнюю неделю ему не приснилось ни одного кошмара – только ягоды и корешки.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что зельеварение – верный путь к душевному равновесию!  
Словно прочитав его мысли, Снейп тоже улыбнулся уголком рта.  
\- Если тебя это утешит, сегодня вечером мы заканчиваем работу, – сообщил он.  
\- Как, уже? Я думал, это зелье варится долго...  
\- А оно и варится долго. Шестнадцать лунных суток.  
\- Понятно... – мысли Гарри уже поменяли направление: если работа над Ликантропным окончена, имеет смысл вернуться к главному делу, ради которого юноша прибыл сюда. – Северус, те книги, которые ты мне приносил... Мне нужны теперь другие.  
\- Ну что еще?! – расширив глаза, почти с ужасом воскликнул Снейп.  
\- Ничего особенного... Просто что-нибудь о животных, – как можно более невинно ответил Гарри. – Будет здорово, если найдется что-то о рептилиях – драконах, василисках...  
У Снейпа задергалась щека.  
\- И это, по-твоему, «что-нибудь о животных»? – похоже, он опять впал в ярость, как это прежде уже случалось с ним периодически. – О таких милых забавных зверюшках, как драконы и василиски?!  
\- Тише, – шикнул Гарри: они как раз поднялись по лестнице и вышли в коридор третьего этажа. – Хочешь, чтобы вся школа знала...  
\- Грейнджер! – Снейп на глазах терял остатки самообладания. – Мне плевать, что именно будет знать вся школа, но Я хочу знать, ЧТО ТЫ ОПЯТЬ ЗАТЕВАЕШЬ?!  
\- Я расскажу тебе, только тише! – начал Гарри умоляюще. Но Снейп, словно был не в силах больше справляться с эмоциями, толкнул Гарри к стене, стальной хваткой сжав его плечи, и, приблизив лицо к его лицу, зашипел не хуже змеи:  
\- Ты расскажешь мне всё немедленно!  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, – успокоительно прошептал Гарри. – Мне нужен зуб василиска, только и всего.  
\- Только и всего, – машинально повторил Снейп.  
Они стояли так близко друг к другу, как никогда прежде. Несмотря на то, что плечи под железными пальцами Снейпа уже начали болеть, Гарри почему-то чувствовал себя защищенным. Он понимал, что в этой истерике куда больше тревоги за него, Гарри, чем заботы о собственном спокойствии. Они оба больше не были одинокими – глупо отрицать очевидное: что бы там Снейп ни говорил, они все-таки стали друзьями.  
\- Так ты поможешь, Северус? – спросил Гарри тихо.  
У Снейпа сбилось дыхание, он разжал руки и отступил назад, так резко, словно обжегся обо что-то на дне глаз Гарри.  
\- Мало тебе было Пламени... – произнес он нетвердым голосом.  
\- Пламя сделало свое дело, но это еще не все, – Гарри только сейчас понял, что все еще прижимается спиной к стене.  
\- Чего ты добиваешься? Чтобы Дамблдор вышвырнул тебя из школы?  
\- В прошлый раз я сумел убедить его, – напомнил Гарри.  
Снейп, покачав головой, заглянул в один из ближайших классов и, убедившись, что внутри никого нет, юркнул туда. Гарри последовал за ним.  
\- Это все Эванс, да? – раздражение в голосе Снейпа вибрировало, как расстроенная дребезжащая струна. – Адское Пламя, драконы, василиски... Может, ты просто рехнулся, вообразив себя рыцарем? В Шотландии давно нет никаких драконов! А василиск – вообще мифическое существо, хотя шарлатаны из Косого переулка с удовольствием продадут тебе заточенный камушек под видом его зуба! Но что в итоге? Я не понимаю... То, что ты делаешь, не только безрассудно, но и опасно!  
\- То, ради чего я это делаю, стоит риска! – возразил Гарри.  
\- Ничто на свете не стоит твоей жизни! – перебил Снейп с яростью.  
\- Даже жизнь Лили? – Снейп молчал, и Гарри перешел в наступление. – Слушай, мои родители погибли, спасая меня.  
\- Я не смею осуждать твоих родителей, но не считаешь ли ты идиотизмом жертвовать жизнью ради кого-то на том основании, что родители погибли за тебя… Даже если этот кто-то – Эванс... И даже если для тебя нет на свете никого дороже нее... Разве она в смертельной опасности? Едва ли в большей, чем любой из нас! Зачем же ты ищешь себе проблем?! Не хочешь подумать о себе – так подумай о ней: каково ей будет жить, зная, что ты погиб за нее? И каково будет жить мне, зная, что я... что я помог тебе в этом!  
Исчерпав, по-видимому, все свои аргументы, Снейп в свойственной ему манере хлопнул дверью и сбежал.  
Гарри задумчиво вышел вслед за ним. Он был в принципе согласен с Северусом – его мама жертвовала собой не для того, чтобы он сейчас подставлялся. Но Дамблдор, отправляя его в прошлое, оставил ему знания о том, что случится в грядущем, если Гарри не попытается что-то исправить. А если так, не означало ли это, что Гарри получил не шанс на жизнь, а всего лишь небольшую отсрочку от смерти?

***  
После ужина Гарри удалось перехватить профессора Дамблдора – директор в последнее время очень редко появлялся в Большом зале: по слухам, он много времени проводил в Министерстве, поскольку обострившаяся политическая обстановка требовала его участия.  
\- Что ты хотел, Гарри, – спросил он с видом исследователя, увидевшего интересного жука, когда юноша попросил его немного задержаться.  
\- Оно готово, профессор Дамблдор! – торжествующим шепотом сообщил Гарри. – Ликантропное зелье! Если бы вы согласились взглянуть…  
\- Так скоро? – Дамблдор посмотрел на него из-под очков и потеребил бороду, размышляя. – Хорошо, я сейчас же соберу экспертную комиссию.  
\- Тогда ждем вас в лаборатории профессора Слагхорна! – и Гарри отправился на поиски Снейпа. Тот был все еще зол на Гарри и сбежал с ужина довольно рано, но вряд ли мог пойти куда-нибудь кроме лаборатории.  
Так оно и оказалось. Когда Гарри впопыхах ворвался в лабораторию, Снейп отмерял на весах очередную дозу ингредиентов. Только после того, как чашечки пришли в равновесие и он ссыпал порошок в котел, он соизволил обернуться.  
\- Пять минут до финала, – сообщил он, снова накрывая варево тяжелой крышкой.  
\- Отлично. Потому что сейчас сюда придут директор и остальные.  
Снейп ничего не ответил, и оставшееся время наедине они провели в молчании. Чуть раньше, чем Снейп собирался снять крышку, дверь в лабораторию распахнулась и друг за другом в нее вошли Дамблдор, мадам Помфри и Слагхорн.  
Профессор зельеварения сразу же втянул носом воздух и воскликнул:  
\- Да-да, это отлично!  
Затем он бесцеремонно отодвинул Снейпа и открыл крышку. Густой пар, еще более насыщенного фиолетового цвета, чем в прошлый раз, взметнулся вверх.  
Дамблдор, Слагхорн и Помфри обступили котел, но Гарри уже за секунду до этого знал результат: лицо Снейпа выражало глубочайшее удовлетворение. Пожалуй, никогда еще Гарри не видел его таким спокойным и самодостаточным, – даже в роли декана Слизерина.  
\- Потрясающий результат! – воскликнула мадам Помфри. – Я отправлю его на экспертизу Кларку в Святого Мунго, но уже и так могу сказать – зелье может с полным правом быть использовано по своему назначению!  
\- Чья же это заслуга, молодые люди? – пристально глядя на студентов, спросил Дамблдор.  
\- Северус сварил его, – ответил Гарри быстро.  
Снейп собирался что-то сказать, но Дамблдор уже пожимал ему руку.  
\- Поздравляю вас, мистер Снейп! И вас, профессор Слагхорн. Вы вырастили достойного ученика!  
\- Я восхищен! – Слагхорн картинно достал кружевной платок и пару раз обмахнулся им. – Мистер Снейп… Какой одаренный мальчик… И так долго скрывал свой талант… Позвольте пригласить вас на рождественское заседание моего клуба! Оно состоится завтра вечером. Форма парадная, в программе чай, сладости и ученые беседы… Можете привести с собой подругу! – добавил он лукаво, и Снейп покраснел. – Но отчего же я не вижу здесь мисс Эванс?  
\- Она… вынуждена была отказаться от этой работы в связи с нехваткой времени, – очень неохотно ответил Снейп, возвращая Слагхорну ключ от лаборатории.  
\- Какая жалость! – Слагхорн собирался пуститься в рассуждения, но мадам Помфри отвлекла его, подзывая к котлу:  
\- Гораций, да взгляните же! Как хрестоматийно четко проявляются все реакции, описанные мистером Белби!  
Троица снова склонилась над котлом, и Гарри, улучив минуту, дернул Снейпа за рукав:  
\- Северус, давай!  
\- Что?  
\- Попроси мадам Помфри взять тебя на работу! Провизором или кем-нибудь в том духе!  
\- Может, мне еще замещать ее в Больничном крыле, когда она уезжает? – предложил Снейп саркастично.  
\- Почему нет? Ты же вылечил меня!  
\- То, что я сделал для тебя, я не стану делать для всякого, Грейнджер! – отозвался Снейп, но глаза его загорелись.  
\- Ты же сварил зелье для Люпина!  
Снейп хотел что-то возразить, но Гарри уже подтолкнул его вперед:  
\- Мадам Помфри! У Северуса есть предложение, и, поскольку профессор Дамблдор сейчас тоже здесь, позвольте ему поговорить с вами обоими?  
\- В чем же состоит ваше предложение? – с любопытством поинтересовалась мадам Помфри.  
\- Я не… – начал Снейп, и Гарри снова подтолкнул его. – Я хотел сказать, что мог бы подрабатывать у вас в Больничном крыле в свободное время, если зелье признают годным, – выпалил он.  
\- Прекрасная мысль, – ответил вместо нее Дамблдор и пристально посмотрел сначала на Снейпа, потом на Гарри. – Я думаю, практика наставничества, которая была так распространена в прошлом веке, а в наше время оказалась незаслуженно забытой, должна снова занять достойное место в учебном процессе. Как только придут результаты из Мунго, – забирая у Слагхорна наполненный флакончик и передавая его Помфри, продолжал он, – вы, мистер Снейп, можете зайти ко мне, и я оформлю вам наставничество. Ты ведь не против, Поппи?  
\- Кто же откажется от помощника, да еще такого талантливого! – охотно закивала Помфри.  
\- Ну, вот и договорились! – подытожил Дамблдор. – Всем доброй ночи!  
Он покинул кабинет, и Гарри, подхватив Снейпа под руку, вышел следом. Северус выглядел совершенно обескураженным.  
\- Я и думать не смел о том, чтобы сейчас найти работу, да еще такую… – сказал он, когда очутился в своей гостиной. – Поверить не могу, что это всерьез!  
\- Серьезнее не бывает! – заверил его Гарри. – Поздравляю!  
Снейп рассеянно кивнул и ушел в душ. Гарри понимал его состояние – он и сам все еще не мог до конца поверить в то, что зелье, которое Северус взялся варить из духа противоречия, обеспечило его настоящей перспективной работой.

***  
На следующее утро Гарри проснулся от довольно бесцеремонного тычка в бок. Нащупав под подушкой очки и, на всякий случай, палочку, он сел на постели. В спальне было темно. Возле его кровати стоял Снейп, уже облаченный в мантию и закутанный в широкий слизеринский шарф. В руках Северус держал конверт, из чего Гарри мог заключить, что тот собирается в школьную совятню. Интересно, с кем он переписывается?  
Пока Гарри анализировал полученные данные, Снейп, заметивший проблеск осмысленности в его взгляде, спросил:  
\- Не спишь? – и, не давая Гарри времени выразить возмущение, продолжал: – Скажи мне, Грейнджер, только скажи честно. Мне не приснилось, что Дамблдор вчера обещал мне работу?  
\- Не приснилось, – с недоумением отозвался Гарри.  
Снейп удовлетворенно кивнул и, не сказав больше ни слова, покинул спальню. Гарри повернулся на другой бок и снова погрузился в сон.  
На уроках Снейп был молчалив и рассеян, но, по крайней мере, отстал от Гарри со своими душеспасительными беседами, что было уже неплохо.  
За обедом Дамблдор, появившийся в зале в парадной-выходной мантии, потребовал тишины, чтобы сообщить важное известие:  
\- Хогвартс, – заговорил директор тем тоном, каким он обычно произносил речь, открывающую новый учебный год, – из века в век славится своими выпускниками. Те, кто учился в этих стенах, становятся врачами, учителями, министрами… Слава многих из них выходит далеко за пределы Великобритании… И сегодня я рад представить вам человека, который уже со школьной скамьи всерьез задумался о своем будущем. Он еще не окончил школу, но за свои выдающиеся успехи в зельеварении уже сейчас получает место помощника врача в Больничном крыле Хогвартса. Все вы хорошо знаете этого человека. Я говорю о Северусе Снейпе. Встань, Северус, чтобы мы могли поприветствовать тебя!  
Снейп, путаясь в полах мантии, неловко поднялся с места. На его лице отражалась гамма самых разных эмоций, но доминировало среди них желание сбежать куда-нибудь подальше и спрятаться. В зале раздались жидкие хлопки, однако преподаватели аплодировали с большим энтузиазмом, а Гарри так и вовсе отбил все ладони.  
\- Северус, зайди ко мне за бумагами после обеда, – добавил Дамблдор, а Слагхорн, как только директор сел на свое место, с энтузиазмом воскликнул:  
\- А я напоминаю моему клубу о небольшой праздничной вечеринке сегодня вечером… Северус обещался быть там в качестве почетного гостя!  
Зал зажужжал, как пчелиный рой. Снейп уткнулся в тарелку, придвигаясь ближе к Гарри, словно рассчитывал спрятаться за ним. Его можно было понять, Гарри тоже терпеть не мог оказываться в центре внимания.

Возбуждение, вызванное словами директора, не улеглось в зале до окончания обеда. Уже на выходе Снейпа окружили Мародеры. Люпин, впервые столкнувшийся с Гарри так близко, чересчур пристально рассматривал его, но Джеймса и Сириуса интересовал исключительно Снейп.  
\- Интересно, – громко проговорил Сириус. – Что же это такое Нюниус пообещал Дамблдору, чтобы его взяли в Больничное крыло?  
Снейп вспыхнул, но промолчал.  
\- Да я скорее умру, чем буду принимать те лекарства, которые он изготовит! – подхватил Джеймс.  
Вокруг них уже собралась довольно большая толпа, поскольку гриффиндорцы блокировали дверь зала. Малышня и ученики постарше с интересом прислушивались к происходящему, после слов Джеймса многие засмеялись.  
\- Ну, так умри уже скорее и исчезни с моей дороги, – сквозь зубы процедил Снейп.  
\- Что ты сказал? Я слышу только жалкий писк! – Джеймс приложил руку к уху, сделав вид, что пытается разобрать его слова.  
\- Что здесь происходит? – прервал эту буффонаду громкий голос Лили. – Я староста школы! Если в течение трех минут вы не разойдетесь по классам, я сниму баллы с ваших факультетов!  
Это подействовало на толпу отрезвляюще, и через минуту в зале уже не осталось ни одного зрителя. Участники, правда, никуда не делись – Джеймс и Сириус продолжали переругиваться со Снейпом.  
\- Северус! – сказала Лили, как бы ненароком вклиниваясь между ними. – Поздравляю! Ты справился с очень сложным зельем. Желаю тебе дальнейших успехов в работе!  
Она протянула руку, и в этот раз Снейп ответил на рукопожатие, не раздумывая.  
Лили улыбнулась и, развернувшись на каблуках, вышла из зала.  
\- Ты… ты еще пожалеешь об этом! – в ярости прошипел Джеймс.  
\- Пойдем отсюда, Сохатый, – урезонил его Сириус и, обняв приятеля за плечи, почти силой вывел его в коридор. Питер, боязливо покосившись на Гарри, бросился следом, и только Люпин все еще с недоумением оглядывал опустевшее поле боя.  
\- Поздравляю, Северус, – наконец нерешительно произнес он низким хрипловатым голосом. – Рад за тебя…  
\- Оставь свою радость при себе, Люпин! – Снейп напоминал сейчас ледяную глыбу. – Твои поздравления мне не нужны. Пойдем, Гарри, – и, не оборачиваясь, он исчез на лестнице, ведущей в подземелья. Гарри послал Люпину виноватую улыбку и отправился догонять взбешенного слизеринца.  
Снейп поджидал его у дверей гостиной.  
\- Почему ты так говорил с ним? – возмущенно налетел на него Гарри. – Он подошел к тебе с самыми искренними чувствами!  
\- В гробу я видел его искренние чувства, – раздувая ноздри, сообщил Снейп. – Мы с ним в контрах, если ты еще не заметил.  
\- Заметил, – начал раздражаться Гарри. – Лучше скажи, с кем ты НЕ в контрах?!  
\- Он пытался сожрать меня, ясно тебе?! – уязвленный, Снейп вновь потерял самообладание.  
\- Но ведь он же не специально! – забыв притвориться удивленным, возразил Гарри.  
\- О-о, ну тогда это всё меняет! – с наигранным облегчением кивнул Снейп и тут же заорал в два раза громче, чем прежде: – Наверное, в том, что он собирался меня сожрать, виноват тоже я! Так иди и целуйся со своим Люпином! – он в бешенстве распахнул дверь гостиной и хлопнул ею прямо перед носом у Гарри.  
\- Безобразие! Что за крики и шум! – заговорили на разные лады портреты на стенах.  
\- Извините, – пробормотал Гарри и поплелся к лестнице. Его терпение тоже имело пределы, а Снейп своими придирками и воплями наконец-то умудрился достать Гарри так, что общаться со слизеринцем ему не хотелось вовсе.


	12. Письмо от Малфоя

С тех пор, как на них напали, Гарри ни разу не появлялся в библиотеке, пользуясь книгами, которые приносил Северус. Но сегодня заняться было совершенно нечем, и Гарри на свой страх и риск отправился туда почитать что-нибудь о рептилиях. Он еще не знал, где ему искать дневник Реддла, но был спокоен на этот счет: если не он, так дневник сам отыщет его. И, когда они встретятся, Гарри будет готов. Лишь бы только раздобыть зуб василиска.  
Попросив у мадам Пинс первую пришедшую ему на ум книгу о животных – «Волшебные твари и где их искать», Гарри устроился за столом у стены, так, чтобы поблизости не было шкафов и открывался хороший обзор, пристроил свою добычу на коленях и принялся искать нужную главу.  
«Василиск (Basilisk) (также известен как Король Змей). Классификация Министерства магии.: ХХХХХ (Известный убийца волшебников (не поддаётся дрессировке или приручению).  
Первый известный Василиск был выведен Глупым Херпо, греческим Тёмным магом, обладающим даром Заклинателя. После долгих экспериментов Херпо выяснил, что если куриное яйцо будет высиживать жаба, то из него вылупится гигантская змея, обладающая сверхъестественными и очень опасными способностями. Василиск - сверкающий зелёный змей, длина которого может достигать 50 футов. У самца Василиска на голове есть багровый хохолок. Его клыки источают смертельный яд, но самое страшное оружие Василиска - взгляд огромных жёлтых глаз. Любой, кто посмотрит в них - мгновенно умрёт. Если предоставить Василиску достаточно еды (а питается он любыми млекопитающими, птицами и большинством рептилий), то он может прожить очень и очень долго. Говорят, что Василиск Глупого Херпо дожил до 900 лет. Создание Василиска было объявлено незаконным ещё в средние века, хотя факт создания легко скрыть - просто убрать яйцо из-под жабы, если Отдел по контролю волшебных существ придёт с проверкой. Однако так как Василиском может управлять только Заклинатель, они опасны для Тёмных магов не меньше, чем для кого-либо ещё. За последние 400 лет в Британии не было зарегистрировано ни одного факта появления Василиска».  
Почерпнутую из статьи информацию Гарри мысленно разделил на неновую и ненужную. Как победить василиска, в книге, естественно, не говорилось – ее автора мало заботил этот вопрос. Гарри, в свою очередь, хорошо понимал, что меч Гриффиндора в этот раз он не получит – Шляпа отправила его на Слизерин, стало быть, надеяться на покровительство Годрика бессмысленно.  
Кроме того, он сам пока не был уверен, сохранились ли у него способности к Парселтангу. Ведь, если нет, то максимум, что он сможет – открыть Тайную Комнату. Змея спит – и ее придется как-то разбудить и выманить из норы…  
От безысходности Гарри проштудировал еще два бестолковых средневековых трактата и, убив на них остаток вечера, решил все-таки поговорить еще раз со Снейпом. Как ни крути, Северус действительно был очень умен и знал, где достать нужные книги.  
Разговор, правда, пришлось отложить – Снейп ушел на вечеринку к Слагхорну, и Гарри, не дождавшись его возвращения, уснул.  
***  
На этот раз Гарри не добудился Снейпа. Он тряс его за плечо, тыкал пальцем в спину, шептал ему на ухо «жареное мясо» – ничего не помогало: Северус лежал как бревно и издавал невнятные угрожающие звуки. Гарри ушел один, размышляя, чем же закончилась вчерашняя вечеринка у Слагхорна, если она оказала на Снейпа такое сногсшибательное воздействие.  
В самый разгар завтрака в окно под потолком влетели совы с письмами. Одна из них – роскошный филин с золотым кольцом на лапке – кружил над столом Слизерина, словно никак не мог найти адресата. Судя по взъерошенным, тусклым перьям, прилетел он издалека. Гарри пожалел птицу и протянул руку. Филин, недовольно гукнув, опустился на нее, всем своим видом показывая, что это вынужденная мера. Гарри отвязал письмо. Конверт из добротной плотной бумаги был подписан Северусу Снейпу – птица, очевидно, хорошо знала его, потому и не спешила доверить свою ношу кому-то еще. Обратного адреса не было, вместо него красовался герб с затейливо вписанной буквой «М». Гарри положил письмо под тарелку и подвинул птице блюдце с кашей. Филин встопорщил перья и попытался клюнуть Гарри за палец, выражая свое негодование.  
\- Это отличная овсянка! – возмутился Гарри. – Смотри, вот, я ем ее с удовольствием… Какой ты балованный… Прямо как… Малфой! – Гарри щелкнул пальцами, изрядно напугав филина своими диковатыми манерами. Вот от кого письмо! Снейп ведь говорил ему еще тогда, что Малфой – один из немногих, кто достоин называться волшебником… Стало быть, они состоят в переписке?..  
Гарри в возбуждении потер лоб, припоминая все, что он знал об отношениях Снейпа и Малфоя. Когда-то они вместе сидели на слизеринской трибуне – это был первый квиддичный матч Драко – и, кажется, общались как старые приятели. Возможно, они познакомились в школе и, несмотря на разницу в возрасте, продолжали общаться, когда Люциус уже окончил Хогвартс… И метка… Ну, конечно! Они оба пришли на службу к Волдеморту – вот та сфера, которая объединяет Малфоя и Снейпа!..  
Гарри почувствовал злость: Снейп утверждал, что ни с кем не дружит – но это же вранье, дружит, и весьма тесно, иначе к чему эта переписка и эта сова, которая так хорошо знает, кому именно в Хогвартсе нужно отдавать письма?! Так вот, значит, почему Снейп так отнекивался от дружбы с Гарри – он просто каждый раз сравнивал его с Малфоем! И чем же Малфой лучше? Чем он купил Снейпа? Манерами? Деньгами? Личным знакомством с Волдемортом?..  
От горестных мыслей Гарри отвлек монотонный стук – филин, полностью разочаровавшись в человечестве, клевал из блюдца овсянку.  
Напившись из оставленного кем-то кубка, птица еще раз недовольно взъерошила перья и улетела, не дождавшись Снейпа.  
Гарри слегка отодвинул тарелку и уставился на конверт. Он буквально умирал от любопытства, и в прежние времена непременно воспользовался бы шансом сунуть свой нос в эту таинственную переписку… Но сейчас все было иным. Время, пространство… и он сам. Поэтому, когда к концу завтрака в зал все-таки вполз отчаянно зевающий Снейп, Гарри молча вручил ему послание. Снейп кивнул и не глядя сунул письмо в карман. Гарри почему-то стало немного легче. Интересно, а чего он ждал, – что Снейп станет целовать конверт?!  
\- Ну, как Слагхорн? – спросил он, потому что чувствовал, как нечто похожее на заклятие немоты сковывает его горло.  
\- Тоска! – откликнулся Снейп лениво, наливая себе кофе. – Сначала пичкал мармеладом и сюсюкался, потом дамы ушли, и стало повеселей, – он хмыкнул, добавляя в чашку сахар. – У старика была припрятана бутылка огневиски, – пояснил он в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Гарри. – Сначала выпили за меня, потом за него, как моего учителя… потом за Салазара и чистоту крови… потом… не помню… Вообще не помню, как добрался до спальни, – Снейп снова зевнул.  
\- Ну, а Лили? – осторожно спросил Гарри.  
\- А что Лили? Явилась с Поттером, посидела немного и ушла.  
\- А Поттер?  
\- Ушел с ней, понятное дело! Я сам постараюсь туда больше не соваться… Хотя, говорят, старика обижает, если кто-то игнорирует его приглашение. Может отомстить на экзамене! – Снейп набил рот овсянкой и некоторое время сосредоточенно жевал.  
\- Хорошо, – невпопад сказал Гарри. – А я вчера пошел в библиотеку… Читал… Про василисков. Не знаешь, случайно, как можно убить василиска?  
Снейп поперхнулся и посмотрел на Гарри устало-снисходительно.  
\- На Лили Эванс охотится василиск? – произнести это ехидно не получилось, поскольку он все еще кашлял. – Что же будет угрожать ей завтра? Огнедышащий дракон, чью пасть ты разорвешь голыми руками?  
«Да он ревнует!» Гарри уставился на Снейпа во все глаза. Снейп вообразил, что Гарри хочет встречаться с Лили и с этой целью ввязывается в опасные приключения! Он, конечно, думает, что Гарри пошел обходным путем, и что идея с зельем для Люпина была частью плана по завоеванию сердца Лили!  
\- Я не собираюсь разрывать пасти драконов голыми руками, – ответил Гарри раздраженно. – Я задал тебе вопрос и прошу помощи.  
\- Дам тебе совет, Грейнджер. Если встретишь василиска – у тебя есть против него оружие: просто начни задавать ему свои дурацкие вопросы.  
«Узнаю старину Снейпа».  
Кипя от негодования, Гарри встал из-за стола и ушел, чтобы его злость на Снейпа с его шуточками не перешла в открытую ссору.

***  
Настроение, подпорченное с утра письмом Малфоя, стремительно ухудшалось. Гарри никак не мог сосредоточиться и в течение дня из-за его рассеянности Слизерин потерял несколько баллов.  
К вечеру у него разболелась голова, и Гарри, не раздеваясь, прилег на свою кровать и не заметил, как вырубился. Ему приснилось, что он открыл Тайную комнату, но использовал при этом какое-то неправильное заклинание, в результате которого пол в туалете Плаксы Миртл стал мягким, словно глина, и с немыслимой скоростью начал осыпаться вниз. Скоро побежавшие по полу трещины дошли до стен, и те тоже начали крошиться. Гарри понимал, что, если сейчас же не вспомнит закрывающее заклинание, весь Хогвартс рухнет в эту дыру.  
\- Закройся, закройся! – в панике кричал он, направляя в сторону колодца волшебную палочку, но это не помогало. Гарри взглянул на палочку, и увидел, что в руке у него – гигантский земляной червяк. Скользкий и верткий, он вывернулся из пальцев и поспешно уполз. В этот миг Гарри почувствовал, как земля под его ногами осыпается вниз, и проснулся в холодном поту.  
На краю его кровати сидел Снейп и внимательно смотрел на Гарри.  
\- Василиск приснился? – спросил он без должного сарказма. – Ты бледный, как покойник.  
\- У меня голова болит, – пробормотал Гарри. Снейп встал, исчез из поля зрения, хлопнул дверью тумбочки и вернулся с флаконом.  
\- То самое зелье, – сообщил он. – Мама придумала его для бабушки, когда та болела… А потом уже я варил его маме… Знаешь, она под конец совсем сдала. Ей все время было больно, и она сердилась на меня, так, как будто я виноват в этом… - Снейп отвернулся и уставился в пол.  
\- Она гордилась бы тобой сейчас, – тихо сказал Гарри, садясь рядом с ним и положив руку ему на плечо. Снейп не отстранился.  
\- Я ни с кем не разговаривал об этом, – глухо произнес он. – Мое первое Рождество без нее.  
\- На Рождество я всегда оставался в школе и завидовал ребятам, которые уезжали домой к родителям, – Гарри вздохнул и осторожно снял руку с плеча Северуса.  
Оба некоторое время молчали, и Гарри начало клонить в сон – лекарство подействовало.  
\- Ложись, – заметив это, велел Снейп. Он немного важничал из-за того, что Помфри взяла его к себе в помощники. Гарри вяло стащил через голову мантию и, бросив ее прямо на пол возле кровати, забрался под одеяло.  
\- Гарри, слушай, – Снейп потер нос, вид у него был смущенный. – Меня пригласили в гости на Рождественские каникулы… один мой приятель… Люциус Малфой. Я как-то говорил ему о тебе. В общем, он хочет, чтобы ты тоже приехал вместе со мной. Там имеется хорошая библиотека, – добавил Северус поспешно. – Книги про Адское Пламя я тоже брал у него... Сможешь поискать про своего василиска. Ну, как?  
\- Идёт, – не открывая глаз, согласился Гарри. Вот так удача! Люциус – известный любитель темных артефактов, и в библиотеке у него, наверное, можно найти по-настоящему редкие трактаты по черной магии.  
Интересно, что такое Снейп наговорил Люциусу о Гарри, чтобы у того возникло желание познакомиться лично? Может, Малфой надеется найти в нем еще одного сторонника идей Волдеморта? В любом случае, это будет что угодно, но не веселая развлекательная прогулка. Гарри предстояло дело поинтереснее охоты на василиска – и не менее опасное.

***  
В оставшееся до рождественских каникул время Гарри еще несколько раз сходил в дуэльный клуб, с грехом пополам написал семестровые контрольные, пару раз поругался со слизеринцами – пока, правда, обошлось без драк – в общем, вел себя как обычный школьник и усыплял бдительность окружающих. За день до каникул мадам Помфри собралась в Хогсмид за лекарственными травами – некоторые ингредиенты она предпочитала покупать там, а не заказывать по почте. Гарри вызвался помочь ей, потому что Снейп был занят в Больничном крыле – ему поручили варить антипохмельное зелье.  
За воротами Хогвартса расстилался унылый пейзаж – голые деревья да мерзлая потрескавшаяся земля. В канавах вдоль дороги блестел лёд.  
Над Хогсмидом тоже еще не выпало ни одной снежинки – но здесь уже ощущалось приближение Рождества: фасады домов сверкали гирляндами, ветви деревьев украшали разноцветные фонарики, кое-кто прямо во дворах нарядил елки, и в магазинах, как всегда накануне праздников, было не протолкнуться. Пока мадам Помфри оформляла заказ, Гарри забрел в одну из бесчисленных лавок. Разглядывая марципановые фигурки, пестрые коробки с пирожными и лакричные палочки, он вспомнил то время, когда они с Роном и Гермионой приходили сюда и выбирали подарки друг другу, мистеру и миссис Уизли, Фреду, Джорджу, Джинни, Хагриду и прочим своим друзьям и знакомым… А сейчас, среди этой праздничной суеты, Гарри ощущал себя лишним. Ни с Лили, ни с Джеймсом, ни с Сириусом и Люпином он так и не смог найти общий язык. Это было странно – и обидно. Выходит, в прежней жизни они любили его за то же, за что ненавидел Снейп – за фамилию Поттер. Наверное, только Рон и Гермиона выбрали Гарри и были с ним не благодаря, а, скорее, вопреки его фамилии – и поплатились жизнью за свой выбор.  
Они двое, да теперь еще вот Северус (несмотря на то, что он все-таки бешеный псих с нездоровыми перепадами настроения) – были теми людьми, кого Гарри мог бы назвать настоящими друзьями.  
Почему-то при мысли о Снейпе у Гарри потеплело на душе – он как раз сейчас стоял над прилавком с перчатками, шапочками и прочей мелочевкой, и, повинуясь порыву, спросил у продавца, где можно посмотреть носки.  
Продавец охотно выложил на прилавок с десяток пар всех цветов радуги. Гарри хмыкнул, представив себе Снейпа в оранжевых носках, или вот в этих, желтых с синей полоской.  
\- А обычных черных у вас нет? – спросил он.  
\- Мы не заказываем к празднику черные, – пожал плечами продавец. – Только разноцветные. Могу предложить вам прекрасный комплект «Уик-энд», это набор из трех пар с изображениями снитча, бладжера и квоффла. Они могут менять цвет в зависимости от того, выигрывает или проигрывает ваша команда.  
«Слизерин все равно всегда продувает Гриффиндору, стало быть, они будут черными, – рассудил Гарри. – В любом случае, носки Снейпу пригодятся, вечно ходит в рваных». Он выложил на прилавок несколько монет. Набор был дорогущий, но стоил того. Посмеиваясь, Гарри запаковал его в темно-зеленую бумагу, чтобы как-то сгладить впечатление от подарка, и вышел из лавки. Мадам Помфри уже поджидала его на крыльце аптеки. Гарри забрал у нее покупки, и они неспешно двинулись в обратный путь.  
В сгущающихся сумерках валуны возле ворот Хогвартса казались белыми и еле заметно светились в темноте. В прорехах облаков проглядывали звезды. Черная глыба Хогвартса с крохотными желтыми квадратиками окон поднималась на горизонте. Переступив порог школы, Гарри снова почувствовал себя спокойно и умиротворенно. Что бы ни происходило в его жизни, Хогвартс всегда был тем единственным домом, куда хочется возвращаться.


	13. Предсказания с гарантией

\- У них тут намечается большая пирушка! – заговорщицки прошептал Снейп, когда Гарри, пыхтя, втащил пакет с медикаментами в больничную лабораторию. – Я видел, как на крыльцо выгружали ящики с вином.  
В последние дни Северус пребывал в отличнейшем настроении, наверное, радовался приглашению Люциуса. Гарри это немного задевало, но, по крайней мере, они перестали ругаться по пустякам.  
\- Думаю, нас ждет вечеринка не хуже, – выкладывая покупки на стол, заметил Гарри. – Малфой ведь из кожи вон вылезет, чтобы всем показать, какой он богатый.  
Снейп проигнорировал это замечание. Достав тетрадь, он принялся записывать в нее новые ингредиенты. Гарри столбом торчал возле него, и Северус, наконец, смерил его тем самым взглядом, каким профессор Снейп обычно смотрел на праздношатающихся гриффиндорцев.  
\- Собери пока вещи, – посоветовал он, не прерывая своего занятия. – Через полтора часа за нами приедет карета.  
\- Ладно, – недовольно сказал Гарри и ушел к себе.  
В подземельях было пусто и тихо, все уже разъехались на каникулы. Гарри подобрал на кресле в гостиной брошенный кем-то квиддичный журнал и устроился с ним возле камина. Собирать ему было особо нечего – одежда на нем, палочка при нем, а все прочее – обуза.  
Снейп, явившийся следом, тоже довольно скоро вынес из спальни свой запакованный чемоданчик, такой старый, словно им пользовалась еще его бабушка. Возможно, так оно и было – Снейп вообще довольно равнодушно относился к своему внешнему облику.  
Когда, простившись с учителями и пожелав им счастливого Рождества, они вышли на крыльцо, уже совсем стемнело. Небо очистилось, звезды сияли, предвещая мороз. Гарри кутался в мантию и жалел, что не приобрел себе шарф.  
В холодном воздухе далеко разносился стук топора – это Хагрид рубил елку для Большого зала. Вскоре к этому звуку добавился скрип фаэтона – фестрал остановился возле школы и смирно ждал, пока Гарри и Снейп заберутся в тележку.  
\- Далеко нам ехать? – ежась, спросил Гарри.  
\- На Хогвартс-Экспрессе до Лондона, оттуда на другом поезде… в общем, завтра к полудню будем на месте, – зевая, ответил Снейп. Он положил чемодан на дно кареты, поставил на него ноги, уперся локтями в колени и задремал. Под монотонное покачивание тележки Гарри смотрел, как Хогвартс медленно уплывает назад, становясь размерами сначала с дом на Гриммо 12, потом – с домик Дурслей на Прайвет-драйв, а потом и вовсе с хижину Хагрида.  
Светящийся огнями не хуже рождественской гирлянды Хогвартс-Экспресс поджидал их на перроне и тронулся, как только они зашли в вагон. Поезд уходил в Лондон совершенно пустой – Гарри и Северус были в этот раз его единственными пассажирами. Пока Снейп устраивался в купе и перебирал книжки, решая, какую почитать, Гарри прошел по всему поезду из конца в конец. За окнами, едва различимые в темноте, горы и леса играли друг с другом в прятки. Когда Гарри вернулся, Снейп читал и опустошал запасы булочек, которые они взяли в дорогу. Подол его мантии был уже усыпан крошками, но Снейпа это не беспокоило. Его сейчас, по видимому, вообще ничто не могло обеспокоить – по крайней мере, вид он имел умиротворенный и безмятежный.  
В два часа ночи им нужно было пересаживаться, поэтому ложиться спать не стали – разговаривали, пили чай, Гарри – разумеется, не называя имен, – развлекал Снейпа историями из жизни Армии Дамблдора и рассказами о том, какие удивительные вещи хранятся в Отделе Тайн Министерства магии. Снейп, в свою очередь, делился соображениями о том, как придумывать новые заклинания и как потом подбирать к ним контр-заклятия.  
В Лондоне они благополучно пересели, и Гарри, утомленный дорогой, тотчас залег спать. Последнее, что он видел, прежде чем закрыть глаза, был подсвеченный ночником профиль Снейпа, склонившегося над книжкой.

***  
От железнодорожной станции до дома Люциуса нужно было добираться еще две мили пешком. Гарри сокрушался, что не захватил метлу, хотя бы одну на двоих, Снейп советовал ему не хныкать и воспринимать происходящее как приятную прогулку.  
Прогулку, впрочем, и правда нельзя было назвать неприятной. Местность, несмотря на зимнее время, выглядела почти пасторальной: уходящие за горизонт поля, в эту пору уже пустые, домики с красными крышами за аккуратными изгородями, неспешно вращающие лопастями мельницы. Если бы не холодный ветер, увязавшийся за ними еще в Шотландии, Гарри, наверное, так и шел бы по этим полям, куда глаза глядят, как какой-нибудь Том Джонс найденыш, без рода без племени.  
Довольно скоро они свернули с основной дороги налево – там змеилась еле заметная тропа. Гарри вертел головой, стараясь запомнить путь, но взгляд не цеплялся ни за что хоть сколько-нибудь примечательное. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока впереди не показался замок. Высокое, в три этажа, здание из серого камня возвышалось над облетевшим садом. Посыпанные гравием аллеи как лучи солнца расходились во все стороны от широкого крыльца.  
Снейп прибавил шагу, и Гарри едва поспевал за ним. Он и представить себе не мог, что за учреждение может располагаться в такой глуши, и, главное, зачем им нужно туда. Но все вопросы исчезли сами собой, когда на крыльцо навстречу им вышел знакомый блондинчик. Молодой Люциус был худ и изящен, так что Гарри издалека поначалу принял его за Драко и даже успел удивиться, откуда Малфой-младший мог взяться здесь. Одет он был щегольски – парадный костюм, рубашка с кружевным жабо, тонкая тросточка, и такие же, как у Драко, беспощадно прилизанные волосы.  
Снейп уже достиг крыльца и обменялся с Люциусом рукопожатием. Они успели даже перекинуться парой фраз, прежде чем Гарри, наконец, поднялся следом, стараясь восстановить дыхание.  
\- Ну что ты еле ползешь? – прошипел Снейп и, обернувшись к Малфою, с учтивой улыбкой совсем другим тоном произнес: – Вот, позволь рекомендовать тебе Гарри Грейнджера, моего однокурсника. Гарри, это Люциус Малфой.  
\- Здра-а-а-авствуйте, здравствуйте! – манерно протянул Люциус, вперив в Гарри бесцеремонный взгляд лукавых глаз. Никто никогда не смотрел на него так, Гарри почувствовал неловкость и рассердился на себя за это.  
\- Здрасте! – буркнул он, сделав вид, что не заметил протянутую руку. Люциуса это ничуть не смутило, напротив, он, похоже, забавлялся.  
\- Добро пожаловать в мой скромный загородный домик! – еще церемоннее, чем прежде, сказал он. – Рад наконец воочию увидеть вас… Человека, который похитил нашего маленького друга…  
\- Чего? – не понял Гарри.  
Люциус мелодично рассмеялся.  
\- Я говорю о Северусе, – оба оглянулись на Снейпа, тот приподнял бровь. – Северус написал мне всего два письма с тех пор, как вы, мистер Грейнджер, появились в школе… Полагаю, его внимание целиком и полностью обратилось на вас… А ведь в прежние времена он едва ли не каждый день присылал весточку о себе… Совсем загонял сову… Супруга даже начала устраивать мне сцены ревности… И вдруг – такое холодное, холодное молчание… – Люциус в притворном огорчении покачал головой, но глаза его по-прежнему смотрели на Гарри хитро и оценивающе.  
\- Пойду, поздороваюсь с Нарциссой, – быстро сказал Снейп. Он был очень бледен, и Гарри захотелось дать Люциусу по лощеной физиономии за такую бесцеремонность.  
\- Северус был занят не из-за меня, он получил работу в Больничном крыле, – заметил Гарри холодно.  
\- Да-да, он что-то такое писал, – рассеянно кивнул Люциус, глядя вслед поспешно удаляющемуся Снейпу. На губах его играла неприятная улыбка. – Нашел себе хобби, чтобы быть поближе к своей грязнокровке… Ну, да Мерлин ему судья… Пойдемте в дом, негоже держать гостя на крыльце. Вам нужно отдохнуть с дороги, – речь его снова зажурчала, как лесной ручей. Гарри почувствовал себя так, будто наелся патоки.  
«Скромный загородный домик» Малфоя своими размерами посостязался бы с Британским музеем, куда Гарри однажды в начальной школе ездил с классом на экскурсию. Огромные залы и широкие каменные лестницы, полукругом уходящие вверх, производили впечатление того, что в доме живет какой-нибудь гигант вроде Хагрида или мадам Максим, в то время как на самом деле все это великолепие принадлежало щуплому Люциусу и его не менее тщедушной супруге. Последняя, кстати, как раз спешила им навстречу.  
\- Нарцисса, познакомься с приятелем нашего Северуса мистером Гарри Грейнджером. Мистер Грейнджер, моя супруга Нарцисса.  
\- Добро пожаловать, мистер Грейнджер! Как дела? Дорога не слишком вас утомила? – Нарцисса протянула руку почти к самому лицу Гарри, и тому невольно пришлось ее пожать. Супруги обменялись недоуменными взглядами, и Нарцисса захихикала.  
\- Благодарю вас, дорога была вполне сносной, – отозвался Гарри. Его уже несколько утомили эти церемонные беседы, и он начал сердиться на Снейпа, который бросил его одного с этими зазнайками. Нарцисса, впрочем, уже взялась болтать, словно у нее как хозяйки дома не было дел поважнее.  
\- Ах, у вас такие интересные глаза, мистер Грейнджер! Ах, вы так необычно одеты, мистер Грейнджер! А что это у вас за удивительный знак, мистер Грейнджер? – она прикоснулась к своему лбу тонкой рукой, звякнув золотыми браслетами. Гарри повторил ее жест и убедился, что растрепавшаяся от ветра челка открыла на всеобщее обозрение его шрам.  
\- Э-э… Это… это знак нашего рода, – на ходу придумал Гарри. – У нас древний прорицательский род, где таким образом издревле заведено отмечать детей, которые имеют провидческий талант.  
\- Провидческий талант, – дрожащим от восторга голосом повторила Нарцисса. – Ах, как интересно! И вы можете предсказать будущее любого человека?  
\- Могу, – понимая, что влип, неохотно ответил Гарри.  
\- Вы погадаете мне, мистер Грейнджер? – в нетерпении наступала на него Нарцисса.  
\- Дорогая, не так скоро. Мистер Грейнджер проделал долгий путь, дай ему привести себя в порядок… – урезонил ее Люциус, и Нарцисса нехотя выпустила Гарри из своих цепких лап. – Ваша комната, мистер Грейнджер, на втором этаже. Пойдемте, я провожу вас, – Малфой сделал приглашающий жест, и Гарри последовал за ним к центральной лестнице.  
\- Женщины, – со вздохом произнес Люциус, когда они уже отошли на достаточное расстояние. – Верят и в сон, и в чох, и в птичий грай.  
\- Вы считаете, будущее невозможно предвидеть? – Гарри взглянул на него в упор, и Малфой тонко улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Я считаю, что достоверно можно оперировать лишь фактами. Все остальное – на воле случая, – ответил он. – Но, разумеется, лишь глупец станет полагаться на случай, не обеспечив себе тылы. Я, например, не могу с уверенностью предсказать завтрашние котировки. Зато знаю точно, что, даже если акции Гоблинской золотодобывающей компании все-таки упадут, я не стану банкротом, поскольку являюсь держателем акций еще трех компаний за пределами Англии.  
\- То есть, вы не хотите, чтобы я предсказал вам ваше будущее? – с трудом подавив зевоту, уточнил Гарри.  
\- Ну, отчего же… Возможно, это будет мне даже полезно, – задумчиво отозвался Люциус. – Впрочем, отложим этот разговор до вечера. Вот ваша комната, в ванной есть полотенца и все что нужно… Через три четверти часа ждем вас к обеду! – Люциус снова странно улыбнулся, бросив взгляд на лоб Гарри, и ушел вниз.

***  
Гостевая комната представляла собой просторное помещение с двумя большими окнами и могла посостязаться в размерах со слизеринской спальней.  
Гарри, сбросив ботинки, с удовольствием прошелся по мягкому ворсу ковра.  
Мебели здесь было немного - массивный шкаф и трюмо, украшенные позолоченными вензелями, хрустальная люстра с длинными подвесками в виде гроздьев винограда… Но все это меркло по сравнению с огромной кроватью, занимавшей большую часть комнаты. Гарри чинно обошел ложе справа, слева, и, взобравшись на постель, сразу провалился чуть не до пола в мягких перинах. Это было нечто удивительное и волшебное – такое ему прежде доводилось видеть только в кино. Испустив громкий вопль, Гарри трижды подпрыгнул на кровати и, снова повалившись в подушки, захохотал. Он понимал, что ведет себя как дурак, но совершенно не мог унять это внезапно нахлынувшее веселье.  
На прикроватной тумбочке обнаружился позолоченный колокольчик, и, недолго думая, Гарри схватил его и позвонил. Раздался хлопок, и лицом к лицу с удивленным мальчиком в комнате возник домовой эльф. Огромные глаза-плошки уставились на Гарри, и тот на миг утратил дар речи. Ему вдруг показалось, что он снова слышит шум морского прибоя, и ветер доносит до него соленые брызги: волны жадно подбираются к берегу, норовя лизнуть каменную ограду коттеджа Ракушка. Наваждение спало так же стремительно, как пришло.  
\- Добби! Ты жив! - звонко крикнул Гарри, и люстра звякнула гроздями-подвесками в ответ на его крик.  
Круглые глаза домового эльфа стали еще больше.  
\- Молодой господин знает Добби? - прижав ушки, как нашкодивший кот, осторожно спросил он.  
\- Ну конечно! Это же я, Гарри Поттер! - Гарри выкатился из перин и потряс Добби за плечи.  
\- Чем Добби может быть полезен молодому господину? - все еще прижимая уши, с робостью спросил эльф.  
Гарри всплеснул руками от досады.  
\- Так ты не помнишь меня? - он потер лоб, пытаясь собрать разлетающиеся мысли.  
\- Добби не помнит молодого господина! - жалобно сообщил эльф, и, не успел Гарри опомниться, как тот уже бился головой о тумбочку, приговаривая:  
\- Плохой Добби, плохой!  
\- Прекрати! Добби, перестань! - оттаскивая его на середину комнаты, велел Гарри. - Прошу тебя, не делай так больше!  
Глаза эльфа заволокло слезами.  
\- Молодой господин разговаривает с Добби как с равным! - он повалился на ковер и зарыдал.  
\- Добби... ну, что ты! Ну, хватит! - беспомощно произнес Гарри. - Я не хотел тебя расстроить!  
После этого заявления эльф зарыдал еще громче.  
\- Ты же сам ко мне пришел! - попытался урезонить его Гарри, усаживаясь рядом.  
\- Добби пришел, по... потому что молодой господин звонил ему в ко... локольчик! - всхлипнул он.  
\- А, так вот для чего это нужно!  
\- Да. Добби обслуживает второй этаж, - успокаиваясь, кивнул эльф.  
\- Весь этаж?! - изумился Гарри.  
\- Добби нравится работа, - застенчиво потупив мордочку, сообщил тот. - Когда хозяева уезжают, Добби присматривает за домом и садом. Вот только, - он обернулся, словно их могли услышать, и шепотом договорил: - Добби боится того страшного черного человека, который приходит к хозяину!  
\- Черного человека? Какого черного человека? - навострил уши Гарри.  
\- Не спрашивайте, Гарри Поттер, сэр! Добби не может говорить о нем, - эльф затрясся от ужаса. - Он приходит всегда ночью, у него длинный плащ… Хозяин тоже боится его! Добби знает…  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, я ничего не буду спрашивать, только одно - он приносит что-нибудь с собой или забирает отсюда?  
\- Он ничего не забирает, Добби не нашел ни одной пропавшей вещи, - ответил эльф озадаченно. - Но он приносит, да. Книги. Много книг. Хозяин прячет их в библиотеке.  
Гарри вскочил на ноги.  
\- Ты можешь показать мне библиотеку? Вечером, когда все лягут спать? Я… у меня все равно бессонница, и я очень люблю читать книги.  
\- Добби покажет! – откликнулся эльф, глядя на Гарри как на божество. – Нужно только позвонить в колокольчик.  
\- Отлично! – улыбнулся Гарри. – Тогда до вечера!  
Добби поклонился и исчез. Все еще под впечатлением от пережитой встречи, Гарри подошел к одному из окон и отодвинул штору. Внизу, на лужайке перед домом в ожидании трапезы прогуливались закутанные в мантии волшебники и волшебницы – гости Люциуса. Их тут было не меньше сотни. На некоторых из них Гарри заметил слизеринские шарфы – стало быть, здесь присутствовали и его однокурсники. Поскольку зрение все равно не позволяло рассмотреть, кто есть кто, Гарри оставил это занятие и отправился в душ.

***  
Зал, где накрыли столы к обеду, оказался не особенно велик. Гарри это было на руку, потому что он с легкостью затерялся в толпе, подбираясь поближе к Люциусу. Обедали небольшими группами. Малфой извинился перед гостями за неудобство: основной зал был закрыт – там приготавливался рождественский сюрприз.  
Снейпа нигде не было видно, поэтому Гарри, никому не представленный, поел в одиночестве и вышел на закрытую террасу. Здесь уже зажгли фонари – начало темнеть, и в витражные стекла бились сухие виноградные лозы.  
Гости бессмысленно ходили туда-сюда, спускались в голый черный сад, садились на скамейки. Они напомнили Гарри аквариумных рыб, которые целыми днями могут двигаться по одной и той же траектории, и оживляются, лишь завидев корм.  
\- И ты тоже здесь? – произнесли за его спиной, и Гарри обернулся. Мальчишка чуть ниже его ростом и такой же худой как он сам, разглядывал его с немного высокомерным выражением на лице. Прищурившись, Гарри тоже уставился на него и по идеально-небрежной прическе и ослепительно-белому воротничку рубашки узнал Регулуса Блэка, брата Сириуса. – Привет! – он протянул руку, и Гарри ответил на рукопожатие. – Я не видел тебя за завтраком.  
\- Я приехал всего час назад, – ответил Гарри.  
\- А я здесь уже два дня, – Регулус, похоже, был так же болтлив, как и его сестрица. – Сдал досрочно контрольную по трансфигурации и уехал. Здесь красиво, правда?  
\- Красиво, – согласился Гарри. – Ради такого дела я бы тоже сдал трансфигурацию досрочно.  
Регулус озадаченно уставился на него – и рассмеялся странным, немного лающим смехом, совсем как Сириус.  
\- Видел кого-нибудь из наших? – спросил он. Теперь пришел черед Гарри смотреть на него с недоумением.  
\- Ты разве не знаешь? Тут Мальсибер, Розье, Барти Крауч и даже кто-то из малышни… Ну и Снейп, конечно, куда без него, – Регулус беззлобно усмехнулся.  
\- Снейп? Ты его видел?  
\- Видел, примерно с час назад. Он пронесся мимо меня ураганом и был зол как сто чертей. Наверное, Люциус опять отпускал в его адрес свои дурацкие шуточки… Ты никуда не спешишь? Пойдем, поищем мою кузину? Она обещала рассказать что-то важное.  
Гарри хотел было отказаться и сбежать в библиотеку, но Нарцисса уже сама шла к ним наперерез через террасу. Гарри вспомнил, какую чушь наболтал ей перед обедом, и его желание исчезнуть многократно усилилось. Но не тут-то было.  
\- Мистер Грейнджер! А я как раз вас всюду ищу! Зачем же вы мерзнете на террасе? Пойдемте, пойдемте в зал, я представлю вас нашим гостям. Зачем ты заморозил мистера Грейнджера, шалопай? – с притворной строгостью обратилась она к Регулусу и, подхватив Гарри под руку, потащила его в дом.  
Обеденные столы уже убрали, вместо них вынесли диваны, и зал превратился из столовой в разговорно-курительную комнату.  
Когда Гарри, ведомый Нарциссой, появился на пороге, здесь было уже почти сизо от дыма и стоял ровный монотонный гул – слизеринцы, бывшие и нынешние, негромко переговаривались, разбившись на компании по интересам. Гарри успел заметить в зале Розье и Мальсибера. По-хорошему, следовало бы убраться отсюда, но Нарцисса уже захлопала в ладоши, призывая гостей к тишине.  
\- Леди и джентльмены! Позвольте… ах, где же Люциус?.. Позвольте представить вам нашего гостя мистера Грейнджера! Он – потомственный прорицатель, и сегодня любезно согласился предсказать всем желающим судьбу!  
В комнате стало совершенно тихо, все взоры устремились на Гарри, и он почувствовал себя пригвожденным ими к стеклянной двери зала как бабочка к картону. Судя по всему, от него ждали речи, и Гарри, откашлявшись, произнес нетвердым голосом:  
\- Я состою в прямом родстве с прорицательницей Кассандрой и перенял часть ее талантов. Э-э… Я не могу дать конкретных советов, все, что в моих силах – лишь немного развеять туман над будущим. Прислушиваться или нет к моим словам – пусть каждый сам решает для себя. Я к вашим услугам.  
Он обернулся к Нарциссе, чтобы посмотреть, как она реагирует на ту чушь, которую он только что сказал – но урожденная Блэк смотрела на него с обожанием. Она, похоже, очень гордилась, что заполучила к себе в дом такую таинственную, загадочную личность.  
\- Начнем с хозяйки? – предложил Гарри. – Но мне понадобится отдельный кабинет, здесь шумно, я не смогу настроить мое внутреннее око…  
\- О, разумеется, разумеется! – пролепетала Нарцисса и обернулась к Люциусу. – Дорогой, где мы могли бы организовать мистеру Грейнджеру комнату для гаданий?  
\- Кальянный зал подойдет? – склонив голову набок, предложил Малфой. Гарри понятия не имел, что такое кальянный зал, но согласился. Люциус отвел его в примыкающую к гостиной маленькую комнату. Здесь на полу были разбросаны подушки, а в воздухе витал сладкий запах – совсем как в кабинете прорицаний у профессора Трелони.  
Гарри устроился на одной из подушек, ощущая себя комедиантом бродячего театра. Но роль нужно было сыграть до конца, поэтому он, копируя манеры своей преподавательницы, скорчил таинственную физиономию и вытаращил глаза.  
\- Я чувствую приближение видений о будущем! Дайте мне вашу руку! – произнес он заунывным голосом. Нарцисса, присевшая на соседнюю подушку, поспешно протянула руку, и Гарри сделал вид, что разглядывает ее ладонь. - Я вижу, как линии судьбы переплетаются друг с другом… Вот, здесь они складываются в человеческую фигуру… У вас будет сын!  
\- Сын? – взвизгнула Нарцисса, и Гарри от неожиданности едва не свалился на пол. – Но… как сын? Я хотела дочку…  
\- Я лишь предсказываю будущее, - ерзая на подушке, напомнил Гарри.  
\- Да-да… Вы правы, - задумчиво согласилась Нарцисса. – Благодарю.  
Она вышла из комнаты, и следом за ней явился Люциус. Перед ним Гарри уже не разыгрывал никаких спектаклей, просто внимательно посмотрел на его ладонь и пообещал ему блестящую политическую карьеру, которою тот сделает благодаря гибкости своего характера. Малфой ушел весьма довольный. Третьим желающим узнать свою судьбу был Регулус Блэк. Гарри честно предупредил его о смертельной опасности, которая будет ждать его, если он вступит в опасную игру и пойдет на поводу у голоса крови, вопреки зову сердца. Следом за Регулусом в комнату снова ворвалась Нарцисса. К счастью, больше никаких предсказаний касательно своей судьбы она не потребовала – просто принесла еды и вина на случай, если Гарри проголодается: у его дверей выстроилась большая очередь. Дальше народ уже валом повалил к нему, и Гарри всем наболтал чушь, которая приходила ему в голову – кому-то посулил потерю акций, кому-то – бородавку на носу, кому-то – большие долги.  
Предсказания его выглядели довольно однообразно, но поток желающих рассеять туман над своим будущим не иссякал на протяжении нескольких часов.  
Наконец Гарри уже по-настоящему устал от общения и одурел от сладкого запаха, который, казалось, пропитал даже стены в комнате. Объявив, что его внутренне око нуждается в отдыхе, он прекратил прием.  
В коридорах перед ним теперь почтительно расступались. Гарри заявил Люциусу, что силы его исчерпаны и что перед праздничным ужином ему необходимо как следует выспаться. Люциус обещал, что до десяти часов его никто не потревожит.  
Но спать Гарри, конечно, не лег. Вернувшись к себе, он сразу вызвал Добби и попросил отвести его в библиотеку.

***  
В библиотеке пахло книжной пылью. Пыль лежала на книжных полках, делая их из черных пепельно-серыми, пыльными были корешки, по которым Гарри, идя между стеллажей, проводил пальцем. По всей видимости, эльфам не разрешалось тут прибираться, а может быть, и сам Люциус не рисковал заходить в эту комнату с тех пор, как к нему стал наведываться Темный Лорд. Что именно он приносил сюда и почему именно к Люциусу? Безраздельно доверял ему? Считал, что Малфой сможет выкрутиться, если придет аврорат с проверкой? Знал, что Люциус из трусости будет выполнять любые приказания и никогда не пойдет против своего господина?  
Ведь подбросил же Малфой дневник Реддла в котел Джинни Уизли...  
Вспомнив это, Гарри замер. Он лихорадочно взвесил все за и против и рассудил, что Волдеморт, скорее всего, не имеет постоянного пристанища, если прячет свои вещи у Люциуса. И, раз уж он прячет их, то первым делом, конечно, принес сюда самое ценное, что у него было...  
Дневник.  
Почему бы не проверить. В конце концов, что он теряет... кроме надежды?  
Свет пришлось погасить, и Гарри оказался в полной темноте. Стараясь не делать резких движений, чтобы не повалить что-нибудь или не ушибиться об стеллаж, он взмахнул палочкой и прошептал:  
\- Ассио, дневник!  
В глубине библиотеки послышался шорох, и что-то шлепнулось к его ногам.  
\- Люмос!  
Гарри опустился на колени перед распластавшейся по полу черной кожаной тетрадкой и осторожно перевернул ее. Пусто. Пожелтевшая бумага, сухие и ломкие листы - и ни одной записи.  
\- Раздери меня горгулья, - прошептал Гарри и, схватив тетрадь, бросился к столу. Среди бумажного хлама отыскалась ополовиненная чернильница и тупое перо, но тут уж было не до каллиграфии. Гарри быстро раскрыл тетрадь, обмакнул перо и нацарапал в середине листа:  
\- Я здесь.  
Чернила медленно впитались и исчезли, чтобы через мгновение проявиться вновь:  
\- Кто ты?  
\- Привет, Том Реддл. Я Гарри Поттер, - написал Гарри.  
\- Кто ты? - как заведенная, повторяла тетрадь.  
\- Я тот, кто уничтожит тебя.  
Клякса.  
\- Меня нельзя уничтожить! Я обладаю силой, о которой не слышал ни один смертный!  
\- Твоя сила. Обернется. Против. Тебя, - от того, как он нажимал на перо, бумага затрещала. Гарри перевернул чернильницу и вылил остатки на страницу. Синяя лужа расплылась по листу и медленно растворилась в нем бесследно.  
С отвращением захлопнув дневник, Гарри сунул его в карман мантии и вышел из библиотеки. Состояние, в котором он пребывал сейчас, все равно не позволило бы ему ничего прочесть.  
Он уже собирался вернуться в свою комнату, как вдруг услышал голоса. Одна из дверей была приоткрыта и, приблизившись, Гарри заглянул внутрь. Комната наподобие той, где его поселили, была освещена небольшой настольной лампой, на краю постели сидела молодая женщина и, по-видимому, пыталась уложить своего ребенка.  
\- Если ты сейчас не поспишь, то вечером тебе не будет елки и фейерверка! - говорила она. Ребенка видно не было, но Гарри слышал, как он канючил, уверяя, что совсем не хочет спать.  
\- Ладно, - наконец сдалась его мать. - Просто закрой глаза, а я буду рассказывать. На чем мы остановились?  
\- На песне мертвых! - бодро отозвался ребенок.  
\- А, ну так вот. Старик взял мальчика за руку и повел его вниз, в пещеру, где жила огромная змея. Эту змею нельзя было победить ни одним заклинанием, все они отскакивали от ее толстой шкуры, как мяч от стенки... Прекрати хихикать и закрой глаза... Но старик знал песню мертвых, и он убаюкал змею... Он говорил ей - твоя кожа становится твердой, как древесная кора. Твое тело не свивается больше в кольца. Ты каменеешь... И змея превратилась в камень.  
\- Ничего себе у слизеринцев детские сказочки! Интересно, а настоящего василиска можно превратить в камень? - пробормотал Гарри, устраиваясь поудобнее, чтобы слушать продолжение, как вдруг снаружи громыхнуло, и дом мелко затрясся.

***  
Гарри выскочил на лестницу. С улицы раздавались крики и шум. «Нападение Упивающихся Смертью! - выхватывая палочку, соображал Гарри. – Нет… Стоп… Они тут сами все – Упивающиеся… что же тогда?..»  
В доме было пусто. В тревоге Гарри вышел на крыльцо – и тут небо озарилось россыпями зеленых, белых, красных огней. Это Люциус давал пробный залп перед большим фейерверком, намеченным на полночь. Гости столпились на лужайке и требовали продолжения.  
Гарри никогда не видел такого красивого фейерверка. Всего один залп – а небо на несколько минут вспыхнуло яркими полосами, которые потом рассыпались на миллион сияющих капель и падали вниз, словно серебряная пыльца. Искры оседали на землю и там нехотя гасли.  
Снова громыхнуло, и Гарри не смог сдержать вздох восхищения – огоньки полетели во все стороны, оставляя за собой длинный световой шлейф.  
\- Оптическая иллюзия, - произнесли справа, и Гарри обернулся: Снейп стоял возле колонны и, прислонившись к ней плечом, смотрел вверх. – Всего-навсего взрывной порошок, а на выходе – шум и треск.  
\- Но это красиво.  
\- Это бессмысленно и длится всего минуту, - похоже, Снейп опять был не в духе. – Слышал, ты предсказал Белле, что она пятнадцать лет проживет без затрат, - добавил он.  
\- Я имел в виду, что ее посадят в Азкабан!  
\- Представь, я догадался.  
В небе расцвел еще один букет, но Гарри уже не смотрел туда, он смотрел на Снейпа.  
\- А ты не веришь, что я могу предсказывать будущее? – тихо спросил он.  
\- Оставь! – поморщился Снейп. – Я не участвую в этих играх.  
\- Но ты до конца не уверен, что это неправда.  
\- Я не… - начал Снейп, но Гарри уже поймал его руку и уставился на ладонь.  
\- Ты не пришел ко мне днем, а я ждал тебя.  
\- Пусти! Я не куплюсь на это! – Снейп еще трепыхался, как пойманный снитч, но Гарри уже знал, что сердится он только для виду.  
\- Посмотрим… Вот… Я вижу. Ты будешь учителем зельеварения и ты будешь счастлив.  
\- И как одно следует из другого?!  
\- Никак. Это два разных гадания. Проверишь через пару лет! – Гарри обезоруживающе улыбнулся, и Снейп замолчал.  
Они смотрели друг на друга, уже не замечая ни грохота салюта, ни пьяных выкриков гостей. Что-то в мире неуловимо изменилось, может быть, они сами? По крайней мере, никогда прежде, до этой минуты, Гарри не знал, что черные глаза способны сиять, и что это сияние может быть куда красивее полыхающих в полнеба фейерверков…  
\- Не надо мне ничего проверять, – Снейп шевельнул рукой, накрывая своей ладонью ладонь Гарри. Поднялся холодный ветер – или это дыхание Снейпа, касавшееся его щеки, было слишком горячим?  
Северус не торопил его, а Гарри не понимал, что делать, и, возможно, поэтому момент был потерян, как погасает упавшая на землю искра. Стоило лишь на миг отвести взгляд – и мир снова наполнился шумом, грохотом, криками, болтовней… а потом небо полыхнуло белым, и Гарри, охнув, прижал руки ко лбу: шрам пронзила боль, и он прекрасно знал, что это значит.  
Надо уходить.  
Снейп не шевелился.  
Он сейчас будет здесь.  
Снейп с тревогой смотрел на него, но продолжал стоять столбом, и тут только Гарри понял, что так и не сказал ни слова вслух.  
\- Северус! Надо убираться отсюда! Ты сможешь аппарировать нас двоих? Он уже совсем близко!  
Снейп, похоже, ничего не чувствовал. Он смотрел по сторонам, пытаясь определить источник угрозы, и это было бесполезно, потому что угроза была повсюду – в воздухе, которым они дышали, в камнях, на которых они стояли…  
\- Ради бога, сделай что-нибудь, - прошептал Гарри. Он уже сам себя не слышал – боль была настолько сильной, что ноги перестали держать его. Он начал оседать, но в последний момент Снейп подхватил его, рывком поднял, привлекая к себе, и произнес: «Аппарейт!»  
И всё моментально прекратилось. Боли как не бывало. Гарри стоял, смотрел на Хогвартс, в котором теплым умиротворяющим светом светились окна Большого зала, и дышал полной грудью.


	14. Тайная комната снова открыта

\- А теперь, может, ты объяснишь, что все это значит?  
Снейп был бледен, и глаза его метали молнии. Гарри на всякий случай слегка попятился и осторожно сказал:  
\- Это значит, что все в порядке. Мы в Хогвартсе.  
\- Мы НЕ в Хогвартсе. Мы ЗА ВОРОТАМИ Хогвартса. За ЗАПЕРТЫМИ воротами Хогвартса! – почему-то нашел нужным уточнить Снейп. Временами он бывал невыносимым занудой, но Гарри, счастливо избежавший столкновения с Волдемортом, пребывал в состоянии легкой эйфории. На самом деле он уже успел позабыть, как болезненно реагирует его шрам на присутствие Темного Лорда. Не будь у Северуса такой хорошей реакции, едва ли Гарри остался бы сейчас жив.  
Но высказать слова благодарности все никак не получалось – Снейп, ходя взад-вперед между валунов, продолжал ругаться.  
\- Мало того, что мы улепетываем из дома, не простившись с хозяевами и бросив все свои вещи… Мало того, что ты принуждаешь меня к двойной аппарации, в то время как у меня нет, слышишь, нет лицензии… и заставляешь меня тем самым рисковать твоей и своей жизнью… Это полбеды… Беда в том, что ты болен! Ты ничего не сказал мне о том, что у тебя бывают приступы… что это было? Мигрень? Эпилептический припадок? Ты, болезненно одержимый идеей спасения Эванс, Люпина и прочих сирых и убогих, на самом деле куда больше, чем они, нуждаешься в помощи! Гарри! Я хочу… – Снейп задохнулся и сделал над собой усилие, чтобы взять себя в руки. – Я хочу, – сбавив тон и стараясь говорить спокойнее, продолжал он, – знать, что с тобой происходит. Возможно, все куда серьезней, чем тебе кажется. Ты говорил, что потерял своих близких – может быть, это разрушило что-то в тебе и продолжает разрушать сейчас.  
Гарри ошеломленно смотрел на него. Кто-то из них двоих явно сошел с ума.  
\- Северус… Я в порядке, правда, – сказал он. – Я очень благодарен тебе за то, что ты вытащил меня оттуда! Обещаю, что завтра же покажусь мадам Помфри и принесу тебе от нее справку, что здоров.  
\- В жизни не поверю такой справке, – фыркнул Снейп. – Я-то своими глазами видел твое состояние... И что я буду делать, если приступ повторится прямо сейчас?.. В школе пир, кто, интересно, впустит нас? Мы можем кричать тут до тех пор, пока не сорвем глотки!  
\- Мы можем отправить в школу Патронуса с сообщением, что ждем у ворот, – робко предложил Гарри.  
\- Патронуса с сообщением?! Это что-то новенькое! – язвительно произнес Снейп. – Ну, давай, продемонстрируй этот трюк.  
Гарри достал было палочку, но одумался. Если Снейп увидит его Патронуса, мало ли какие мысли вызовет у него животное, являющееся точной копией анимагической формы Джеймса.  
\- Я продемонстрирую тебе другой трюк, – пряча палочку, сказал он. – А заодно покажу дорогу в Хогвартс, о которой, ручаюсь, ты и представления не имеешь! Пойдем, немного прогуляемся. У нас еще есть все шансы получить по куску праздничной индейки! Ну, как, согласен?  
Снейп спустился с валуна, на котором стоял в тщетной надежде разглядеть в изгороди хоть какую-нибудь лазейку.  
\- Ты вертишь мной так, как тебе вздумается, – сказал он обреченно. – Давай, показывай свою дорогу.  
И они зашагали прочь от ворот, в сторону Хогсмида.

***  
\- Она утверждала, что старик превратил змею в камень, – с трудом поспевая за Северусом, пересказывал Гарри подслушанную недавно историю. – Он спустился под землю и пропел ей песню мертвых… там было что-то про древесную кору… змея превращалась в древесную кору… А потом каменела. Мне нужна эта песня. Ручаюсь, с ее помощью можно справиться не только с обычной змеей…  
\- Селестина Джоунс всегда была на редкость бестолковой особой, – даже не соизволив замедлить шаг, вещал Снейп. – Я знал ее мамашу – та вообще не могла двух слов связать. Селестина вся пошла в нее – еле-еле окончила Хогвартс, теперь дурит голову своему младенцу.  
\- На твоем месте я не стал бы столь скептически отзываться о сказках, – возразил Гарри. – Знаешь историю про Дары Смерти?... Наверное, ты удивишься, но сказочного в ней столько же, сколько и в том, что мы зимней ночью идем по дороге в Хогсмид!  
\- Такое сравнение некорректно, – проворчал Снейп. – Я могу не читать всякие глупости вроде истории про Дары Смерти, но я вынужден идти зимней ночью по дороге в Хогсмид и слушать болтовню человека, который всерьез собирается очистить Британию от василисков при помощи песен.  
\- Уверен, эта легенда имеет вполне конкретные исторические основания, – не реагируя на подначку, сказал Гарри.  
\- Почти все заклинания, которыми мы пользуемся, возникли из песен, – Снейп все-таки немного замедлил шаг, чтобы Гарри мог идти вровень с ним. – Раньше, чтобы совершить какое-то действие, влекущее за собой изменения окружающего пространства, маги-ведуны прибегали к различным ритуалам. Создавались наговоры, иногда рифмованные, иногда просто ритмически организованные. Поначалу их сопровождали барабаны, или бубны, или волынка… А впоследствии, по закону сохранения магической энергии, ритуал сократился до одного, иногда двух, слов. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про новые заклинания, которые изобретал сам? Так вот, по сути, их нельзя назвать заклинаниями в том значении, в каком существуют древние заклятия вроде «Энервейт». Новые создаются с учетом уже накопленного опыта работы с потоками магической энергии. Это значит, что мне не нужно придумывать песню и прыгать с бубном, чтобы навести Чары Помех. Достаточно подобрать верное слово, отражающее суть всего ритуала, в данном случае - «Оглохни!». То есть, несомненно, песня мертвых существовала в действительности и представляла собой обряд. Рудимент этого обряда как раз и сохранила сказка. Но как таковой он стал уже ненужен. Вместо него существует короткое заклинание, «Окаменей!» или другое из ряда подобных.  
\- Ты забываешь, что мы говорим о василиске! – Гарри в кои-то веки было жаль прерывать поток красноречия, которым разразился Снейп. Но дневник Реддла оттягивал карман мантии, и покончить с ним следовало как можно скорей. – Не забывай, что василиск – древнее чудовище, которое наверняка не восприимчиво к коротким формам заклинаний. В сказке твоей Селестины говорилось, что от змеи все проклятия отскакивали, не причинив толстой шкуре никакого вреда.  
\- И правда, как я мог забыть, что мы говорим о василиске! – Снейп опять начал раздражаться. – Спой ему Гимн Хогвартса. Я напишу тебе слова на бумаге, их легко запомнить, а мелодия может быть любая. Гимн тем и характерен, что его все поют кто во что горазд!  
\- Ты мне не веришь, – Гарри хотел обидеться, но раздумал. – Давай, я объясню иначе. То, с чем мне нужно сразиться, по мощи ничем не уступает настоящему живому василиску. Мне нужна Песня, а не короткие формы вроде «Окаменей».  
\- Тебе нужно к Помфри за справкой. Но не советую упоминать василиска, когда станешь описывать ей свои симптомы. Она не столь терпелива, как я, и может сразу же сдать тебя в Мунго.  
«Не столь терпелива, как я. Да он издевается!»  
Гарри умолк, чтобы не провоцировать Снейпа на дальнейшие упражнения в остроумии, и до «Сладкого королевства» они шли молча. Под конец их пути пошел снег, крупные хлопья долетали до земли и мгновенно таяли. Улицы Хогсмида заблестели в свете фонарей, словно покрытые лаком. Мантия Гарри намокла и потяжелела, с волос струйками текла вода и попадала за шиворот. Ежась, Гарри ускорил шаг, и Северус последовал его примеру.  
На их счастье, лавка была еще открыта – последние посетители спешно выбирали рождественские подарки. Гарри, ухватив Снейпа за рукав мантии, привычно нырнул под прилавок и устремился в подвал. Откинув крышку люка, он приглашающее махнул рукой. Северус, чье лицо выражало покорность судьбе, прыгнул вниз. Гарри спустился следом и аккуратно задвинул крышку.  
\- Люмос! Нам везет сегодня. Идем?  
Теперь Гарри шел впереди, раздвигая периодически попадающиеся на пути древесные корни. Выбравшись у статуи одноглазой ведьмы, оба прислушались. В школе было тихо, наверное, преподаватели уже всем составом ушли в Большой зал.  
\- Ну, как тебе фокус? – спросил Гарри.  
\- В твоем духе, – тотчас отозвался Снейп.  
\- То есть, ты не впечатлен.  
\- Напротив. Участвуя в твоих проектах, трудно остаться равнодушным. Сейчас я с удовольствием посмотрел бы еще одно представление – «Гарри Грейнджер объясняет профессору Дамблдору, как он попал в школу через запертые двери».  
\- Э-э… Ну… – растерялся Гарри. – Я отложил бы эту сценку до завтрашнего утра. Попрошу на кухне какой-нибудь еды, и отпразднуем в своей гостиной. Идет?  
Не дожидаясь новой порции сарказма, он помчался в кухню.  
Эльфы охотно снабдили его жареной индейкой, сладкими пирожками и прочей снедью. Когда Гарри добрался до слизеринской гостиной, Снейп уже повесил у огня свою мантию и сидел в кресле возле камина.  
\- Я был уверен, что лягу спать голодным, – не скрывая, что впечатлен, сказал Северус, когда Гарри выставил на стол свою добычу.  
\- Только не в Рождество! – Гарри тоже снял мантию и рубашку. Брюки, к счастью, не успели промокнуть.  
Они разлили по кубкам тыквенный сок из кувшина и принялись за еду.  
После ужина Снейп принес с дивана плед и несколько журналов, улегся на живот на ковре и зашуршал страницами.  
\- Иди сюда! – позвал он Гарри, приподнимая край пледа. – Тут полно места.  
Гарри устроился рядом и взял один из журналов.  
\- Квиддич? – изумленно воскликнул он.  
\- Хотел почитать про фигуру, которую ты как-то демонстрировал, – Снейп изобразил рукой вертикальное пике.  
\- Финт Вронского, – догадался Гарри. – Это очень сложно.  
\- И очень красиво, – серьезно сказал Снейп. Гарри смутился.  
\- Слушай, у меня же есть для тебя подарок, – выбравшись из-под пледа, он встряхнул все еще сырую мантию и достал пакет. – Вот, держи.  
\- Твой подарок вместе с моим чемоданом лежит в доме Малфоя, – проинформировал Снейп. Он дождался, когда Гарри снова заберется под плед, и только после этого разорвал бумагу.  
\- Хмм…  
\- Если ты скажешь, что тебе не нравится, я тебя стукну, – пообещал Гарри.  
\- Нравится. Спасибо.  
Снейп мог быть чертовски милым, когда не язвил и не ругался.  
Некоторое время они молча просматривали журналы, и наконец Гарри широко зевнул.  
\- Подремлю немного, – пробормотал он. – Как дочитаешь, разбуди меня.  
Снейп подвинулся ближе, и Гарри, прислонившись к его теплому боку, закрыл глаза.

***  
Но проснулись они все-таки на ковре и некоторое время мутно смотрели друг на друга. Камин почти погас. У Гарри затекли все мышцы. У Снейпа на щеке отпечатался ворс. Кряхтя и потягиваясь, оба сели, и Гарри поежился – в гостиной было нежарко. Захотелось снова юркнуть под плед, но, глянув на Снейпа, Гарри встал и принялся разыскивать рубашку.  
\- Кто-то обещал разбудить меня! – заметил он.  
\- Я и разбудил, - Снейп пересек гостиную и взгромоздился на диван. Открыв коробку с набором «Уик-энд», он вытащил сначала синие, потом красные, а потом и бежевые носки и разложил их перед собой, словно решая, какие примерить первыми. Наконец выбрал синие, с золотыми снитчами, и прошелся в них по ковру, сосредоточенно разглядывая свои ноги. Гарри хихикнул. Ему тоже непривычно было видеть Снейпа в каком-то другом цвете, кроме черного.  
\- А теперь красные! – потребовал он, выуживая из-за кресла свою рубашку.  
Снейп не успел ему ответить – камин затрещал, разбрасывая искры. В нехотя занявшемся пламени возникла голова Люциуса Малфоя.  
\- Снейп! Какого черта? – произнес блондин и умолк, поочередно оглядывая взъерошенного Северуса, Гарри, застегивающего рубашку, и скомканный плед на коврике у камина. – Ого, – выговорил он наконец. – Да вы, я погляжу, не теряли времени!  
Гарри непонимающе оглянулся на Снейпа, щеки которого стали почти такого же цвета, как красный носок, который тот держал в руках.  
\- Ты что?.. Ты же не думаешь… – воскликнул он.  
\- Ты всегда ставишь свои прихоти выше правил приличия, – не слушая, раздраженно продолжал Люциус. – Твой вчерашний поступок не имеет никаких оправданий! Сбежать, так, словно тебя пригласили не в порядочный дом, а… – Люциус запнулся, от ярости не находя слов. – Разве ты не знал, что Лорд должен был нанести визит вчера вечером?! Что я должен был отвечать ему, когда он спросил, где ты?  
\- И что ты ответил? – краска схлынула со щек Снейпа. Он опустился на колени перед камином, совершенно забыв о Гарри, но Люциус-то о нем хорошо помнил.  
\- Мы можем поговорить наедине? – спросил он холодно.  
\- Что?… А, да… Гарри, ты… – не оборачиваясь, Снейп махнул рукой.  
\- Схожу поищу что-нибудь поесть, – сердито сказал Гарри. Жест, словно от него отмахиваются, как от мухи, его взбесил.  
Посильнее хлопнув дверью гостиной, он поднялся на кухню, где домовые эльфы уже вовсю сновали туда-сюда и готовили завтрак. Гарри они встретили как старого знакомого.  
Пожилая домовиха принесла ему свежеиспеченных булочек и налила целый кувшин тыквенного сока.  
В школе было тихо, судя по всему, преподаватели еще не вставали.  
Однако за поворотом коридора Гарри поджидал сюрприз в виде Филча. Школьный завхоз, щуря глаза, очерченные темными после бессонной ночи кругами, уставился на Гарри и кувшин в его руках.  
\- Грейнджер! – проскрипел он. – Откуда вы здесь?  
\- Э-э…. Я тут учусь. На седьмом курсе Слизерина, – вежливо сказал Гарри.  
\- Вы прекрасно понимаете, о чем я! – набычился Филч. – Я своими глазами видел, как третьего дня вы выезжали за ворота. Как же вы попали в школу?  
\- Ну… Мы с Северусом Снейпом вернулись вчера вечером, – переминаясь с ноги на ногу, объяснил Гарри.  
\- Вчера вечером, да неужели?! – дергая себя за сальные космы, прищурился Филч. – И кто же впустил вас?  
\- Да вы впустили, – глазом не моргнув, ответил Гарри. – Что? Вы разве не помните? Как же так? Вы еще сказали, что накануне снегопада у вас всегда ломит кости.  
\- Я так сказал? – потерялся Филч. – То есть, конечно, сказал. Я прекрасно это помню!  
\- Ну и хорошо… Ведь в школу мог проникнуть кто-нибудь чужой, если бы вы открыли ему двери, - заметил Гарри. – Но вы так никогда не поступили бы. Доброго утра!  
Посмеиваясь, он отправился в подземелья, а Филч заковылял по коридору в противоположную сторону – Гарри был уверен, что завхоз не успокоится, пока не обыщет всю школу на предмет проникновения чужаков.  
Про Люциуса он уже и думать забыл, и потому громкие голоса в гостиной стали для него неожиданностью. Крепко прижимая к себе кувшин с соком, Гарри переступил порог. Снейп по-прежнему сидел перед камином. Он не произносил ни слова, зато Люциус вещал на повышенных тонах, и, видимо, этот монолог длился уже некоторое время. По крайней мере, с тех пор, как Гарри ушел, в позе Снейпа что-то существенно поменялось, и Гарри не мог с определенностью сказать, было ли дело в опущенных плечах, или склоненной вниз голове, или в том, как Северус машинально выдергивал из ковра ворсинки…  
\- Все, что у тебя есть, тебе дал я! – говорил Люциус презрительно. – Что ты представляешь собой, один, без меня? Кто ты такой? Нищий мальчишка, без перспектив, без будущего! Быть всю жизнь на побегушках – вот что тебя ждет, если ты и дальше будешь позволять себе такие выходки! Решил испытать мое терпение? Или вообразил, что можешь стать могущественнее Лорда?!  
От гнева у Гарри потемнело в глазах. Ослепленный яростью, он шагнул к камину.  
\- Не слишком ли много ты вообразил о себе, Малфой? У Северуса есть работа и дом, и это вовсе не твоя заслуга! Но главное – у него доброе сердце, и он, в отличие от тебя, не торгует своей честью! А ты не стоишь даже его мизинца! Убирайся прочь! – с этими словами он плеснул тыквенным соком в камин. Пламя, зашипев, погасло, и голова Люциуса исчезла.  
Снейп вздрогнул, словно пробуждаясь ото сна, и сделал попытку подняться, чтобы снова сбежать, как он сбегал всегда, но Гарри опустился рядом и удержал его за плечи.  
\- Не позволяй ему так говорить с тобой, - сказал он тихо. – Ты не должен ни в чем оправдываться перед ним. Единственный, кому ты действительно что-то должен – это ты сам. Разве Малфой сварил бы зелье Люпину? Или бросился выручать меня, когда я чуть не поджарился в Адском Пламени? Ты понимаешь, что это значит, Северус? Это – свет… И он заключен внутри тебя.  
\- Не внутри. Я всего лишь отражаю его. Когда-нибудь ты поймешь это, - Снейп осторожно высвободился из рук Гарри и отполз в сторону, привалившись спиной к одному из кресел.  
Пережитое унижение тенью лежало на его лице.  
И Гарри просто не мог это так оставить.  
\- Слушай, - сказал он, подсаживаясь поближе к Снейпу. – Ты мне нравишься. Таким, какой ты есть. И ты нравишься Дамблдору. Он доверил тебе работу в Больничном крыле. Разве это совсем для тебя не важно? Перестань заниматься самоедством, давай-ка лучше позавтракаем.  
Он достал булочки, и они вдвоем в молчании принялись жевать их, запивая остатками тыквенного сока.

Малфой основательно подпортил Снейпу настроение – до обеда Северус ходил злой, как венгерская хвосторога, пока мадам Помфри не позвала его в Больничное крыло составлять картотеку лекарственных препаратов. Это означало, что на ближайшие дни Снейп завяз в своей новой работе по уши. Но он, кажется, был этому даже рад. По крайней мере, когда Гарри предложил помощь, Снейп отказался:  
\- Ты снова заведешь свою шарманку про василисков и не дашь мне сосредоточиться.  
Гарри спорить не стал, хотя не василиск занимал все его мысли, а тетрадь, лежащая в кармане мантии – он всюду носил ее с собой, как когда-то – медальон на шее.  
Лишившись компании, Гарри засел в библиотеку и несколько дней упорно читал все, что можно было достать в свободном доступе. Но толку от этого чтения по-прежнему не было, и, спустя пару дней, Гарри напрямую попросил что-нибудь по мотивам «Песни мертвых».  
\- Это тебе еще зачем? – взвилась мадам Пинс, сразу став похожей на мандрагору в период почкования. – Некромантия?! В Хогвартсе?!  
\- Так это из области некромантии? – изумился Гарри. – И у вас есть эта книга?  
\- У нас много чего есть, но школьникам не выдается.  
\- Зачем же тогда они нужны, если их нельзя взять?! – возмущенно спросил Гарри.  
\- А ты, я вижу, самый умный. Сказано – нельзя, значит, нельзя.  
И сунула ему учебник по Истории магии для младшей школы.  
В Большом зале пахло хвоей, на лапах елок лежал волшебный снег. Гарри понуро листал учебник, продираясь сквозь вереницу гоблинских восстаний и магических войн. Здесь боролись за золото и убивали ради власти. Использовали некромантию для создания армий инфери или чтобы добыть секреты, считавшиеся утраченными.  
И никого не заботило, каким страшным и уродливым может стать мир, окажись он в руках злодея, наделенного бессмертием.  
Никого, кроме Гарри.  
Когда часы пробили пять, он оставил книги и в задумчивости добрел до школьного спортзала. Здесь хранились метлы, и мадам Хуч в эту пору не было на месте, может, она уехала справлять Рождество со своими родными. Гарри вскрыл дверь и долго выбирал среди старых разбитых метелок какую получше, ведь от скорости транспортного средства, возможно, зависела его жизнь.  
Наконец, остановив свой выбор на более-менее гладкой, крепко стянутой метле, закинул ее на плечо и отправился на второй этаж, к туалету Плаксы Миртл, на ходу продумывая варианты. Если он уже не змееуст, то самое большее, на что его хватит – пробраться внутрь и разбудить змею. А что дальше? Сколько он продержится в воздухе? Василиск – не дракон, но и в подземных шахтах особо негде маневрировать. Значит, нужно ослепить, сбить с толку… Все будет зависеть от быстроты его реакции. Он же справился с этим чудовищем однажды, еще совсем мальчишкой… Справится и сейчас.  
А если нет…  
Его тело навеки останется в Тайной комнате.  
В туалете Плаксы Миртл было тихо, но эта тишина казалась зловещей, возможно, потому, что нервы Гарри были натянуты, как струна. Осмотревшись, он приблизился к раковине и склонился к крану, вокруг которого обвивалась серебристая змейка.  
Сердце гулко билось в ушах. Когда кто-то тронул его за плечо, он отскочил и заорал так, словно ожидал увидеть василиска.  
В какой-то мере эти опасения были небеспочвенны: поскольку Снейп, а это был он, выглядел сейчас ничем не добрее василиска. Его сузившиеся черные глаза смотрели на Гарри, гипнотизируя и лишая воли.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Снейп, наступая. Гарри отодвинулся. Эхо его крика еще витало под сводами комнаты, и ему было мучительно неловко за свою трусость. Но Снейпа нисколько не беспокоили его душевные терзания. – Твое сердце стучит в два раза чаще нормы, - Северус и сам говорил отрывисто, словно пытаясь выровнять дыхание. – И ты – в туалете для девочек, а в руках у тебя метла. Ну?  
\- Я… просто зашел подмести, - сказал Гарри, и это была самая большая глупость, которую он когда-либо произносил в жизни. Он нервно рассмеялся, но Снейп даже не улыбнулся.  
\- Ты не доверяешь мне, - сказал он. – С тех самых пор, как мы знакомы, ты постоянно недоговаривал то, что на самом деле было самым важным. Кто ты такой. Откуда ты взялся. Что ты знаешь о темном Лорде. Почему ты так болезненно одержим идеей пожертвовать своей жизнью ради Лили Эванс. Пока я не получу эти ответы…  
\- Я не могу ответить, - быстро возразил Гарри. – Сейчас еще нет.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Снейп.  
\- Хорошо? – повторил Гарри, озадаченный его покладистостью.  
\- Да, хорошо. Я не тороплюсь. Подожду, пока ты надумаешь говорить. Я доделал свою работу и у меня нет планов на вечер, так что… - обернувшись через плечо, Снейп небрежно махнул волшебной палочкой и запечатал дверь, после чего уселся у стены прямо на пол.  
Гарри было и смешно, и досадно. Он понимал, что Снейп имеет полное право знать, ради чего рискует, помогая ему… Но ведь он мог бы и не помогать?  
Устало вздохнув, Гарри сел рядом.  
\- Как ты нашел меня?  
\- Следящие чары. Не пытайся их снять, я не дурак и навел их весьма прочно.  
\- Но зачем? – воскликнул Гарри.  
\- Затем, чтобы знать, где ты. Твой лимит вопросов исчерпан, Грейнджер. Сейчас ты будешь отвечать на мои, - воспользовавшись замешательством собеседника, Снейп моментально передислоцировался, зажав Гарри у стенки и направив на него волшебную палочку. – Итак, начнем с Эванс. Я наблюдал за вами. Видел, как ты на нее смотришь. Ты не влюблен в нее. Ты не ищешь с ней встреч. Не провожаешь ее взглядом, когда она выходит из зала. Не презираешь Поттера и не считаешь его соперником. Ты не выглядишь человеком, который потерял ее и смирился с потерей, нет. Она много значит для тебя, но ты ничего не ждешь взамен. И то, как ты говоришь с ней… Как будто пытаешься найти в ней кого-то еще. Другого человека. А ваше с ней сходство… Только слепой его не заметит. Вы все-таки родственники, не так ли? Я хорошо помню, как ты отреагировал на этот вопрос в прошлый раз.  
\- В магическом мире все так или иначе родственники, - пробормотал Гарри, ошеломленный количеством выводов и их глубиной. Палочка больно уперлась ему в подбородок, и он вынужден был признать: – Да… мы с ней некоторым образом в родстве.  
\- Некоторым образом?! Я много лет знаю ее, - Снейп не отводил от Гарри пронизывающего взгляда. – Видел ее отца, мать, сестру… Она никогда не говорила, что у нее есть кто-то еще.  
\- Она не знала меня, - честно ответил Гарри.  
\- А-а, вот оно что! – Снейп, похоже, уже достраивал собственную теорию. На лице его появилась нехорошая ухмылка. – Вы родственники, но она тебя не знает… Как же так? Ее отец обманул твою маму? Как тебя зовут на самом деле? Эванс? Ты носишь фамилию матери? Ненавидишь своего отца, но любишь свою сестру? И ты никогда не расскажешь ей о том, что…  
\- Довольно! – Гарри оттолкнул от своего лица палочку и, выскользнув из западни, отошел к раковинам. Бездумно открыл и снова закрыл кран. Вода зашумела, с хлюпаньем втягиваясь в сливное отверстие. Говорить отчего-то было трудно. Да и зачем? Ту часть правды, которую можно было открыть, Снейп додумал сам. Остальное должно было оставаться тайной и умереть вместе с Гарри.  
Собравшись с силами, он повернулся к Снейпу. У того был пытливый взгляд начинающего легилимента, и Гарри опустил глаза.  
\- Она никогда не узнает, кто я, - сказал он. – У нее своя жизнь. У меня своя.  
\- Но ради нее ты бросил все и приехал в школу, - заметил Снейп, складывая руки на груди.  
Гарри хотел возразить – но не имел права. Версия Снейпа была стройна и логична, она сводила на нет большую часть вопросов… И была так же далека от истины, как луна – от солнца.  
\- Я делал то, что должен был делать. Но Лили мне чужая, как и я ей, - Гарри все-таки взглянул Северусу в лицо, и поразился тому, каким красивыми и спокойными были его черты, хотя еще минуту назад Снейп разве что не подпрыгивал от злости.  
И на Гарри словно накатила волна – это было похоже на сумасшествие: слишком много эмоций разом поднялись со дна его души. Здесь было и острое чувство одиночества, и благодарность, и радость, и грусть, и немыслимое желание прямо сейчас, здесь рассказать Снейпу все, абсолютно все, что он знал и помнил… чтобы этот чертов слизеринец понял, наконец, что ради него, а вовсе не ради Лили он делал все это, и будет делать до тех пор, покуда жив… Потому что смерть Снейпа была для него куда более дикой, бессмысленной и тяжелой утратой, чем смерть родителей, которых он совсем не помнил… Но волна отступила назад, и Гарри вынырнул на поверхность, глотая отрезвляюще-холодный воздух.  
Нет. Он не мог ничего рассказать Северусу.  
Пусть скелеты остаются в своих шкафах.  
\- А теперь извини, но мне надо идти. Обещай, что все это останется между нами, - Гарри снова склонился над раковиной, провел кончиками пальцев по шершавой чешуе змейки, и, мысленно перестроившись на парселтанг, прошептал: - Откройся!  
Раздался гул и скрежет: раковина медленно опустилась вниз, а две другие разошлись в стороны, за ними показался черный провал.  
Прекрасно. Он по-прежнему был змееустом, и это значительно повышало его шансы на удачный исход дела.  
\- Как ты… это сделал? – Снейп тоже приблизился к воронке и заглянул в нее. – Что это такое?  
\- Тайная комната снова открыта! – продекламировал Гарри и невесело усмехнулся. – Читал историю Хогвартса?  
\- В детстве. Так ты утверждаешь, что это – Тайная комната?  
\- Да, это она.  
\- И ты собираешься спуститься вниз?  
\- Собираюсь, - подтвердил Гарри.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Хорошо? - снова попался на ту же удочку Гарри.  
\- Хорошо, что у меня нет никаких планов на вечер. Ты же не думаешь, что я отпущу тебя туда одного? - и Снейп, не долго думая, исчез в трубе.  
\- Северус!!! – закричал Гарри в панике и прислушался. Внизу было тихо, и, схватив метлу, он прыгнул следом.

***  
В этот раз спуск вниз показался ему бесконечно долгим. Гарри был слишком увлечен тем, чтобы доставить вниз в целости и сохранности метлу, поэтому ему было не до беспокойства о себе. В итоге он, конечно, пересчитал все стыки и неровности трубы своей задницей и спиной. Когда, наконец, его вынесло в коридор, подняться он мог с большим трудом. И метла, и кости остались, по счастью, целы, но все тело отчаянно ныло - наверное, синяки будут изрядные...  
В глубине коридора маячил свет - Снейп ушел вперед осматриваться.  
Кое-как отряхнувшись, Гарри поспешил за ним. Коридор, запомнившийся ему как узкий и тесный, теперь и вовсе напоминал кроличью нору. С потолка, который Гарри едва не задевал затылком, капала вода. Он прошлепал вперед и остановился возле Северуса, который внимательным образом изучал каменную кладку.  
Как и сам Гарри, Снейп изрядно вымок, но на лице его блуждало сосредоточенно-отстраненное выражение.  
\- Мы в канализации, - констатировал он.  
\- Угу, - согласился Гарри, закидывая на плечо метлу. – Нам туда.  
И они молча двинулись вперед.  
Коридор петлял и поворачивал то вправо, то влево. Гарри пробовал считать повороты, но скоро сбился. Впрочем, это была единственная дорога, и заблудиться они не могли.  
По пути он вспоминал, как шел здесь один, оставив за каменным завалом Рона, а впереди была непроглядная тьма, и как от ужаса его сердце трепыхалось где-то в горле... и с удивлением чувствовал, что от былого страха нет и следа. Вчерашний день выцветал, как призрак, как переставшее пугать воспоминание о ночном кошмаре... Рядом был друг, и свет его волшебной палочки разгонял тьму... и в шелесте его шагов слышалась надежность и уверенность... и даже от его ворчания по поводу того, почему Гарри обязательно надо лезть куда-то в сырые холодные казематы, нет бы пойти прогуляться в школьном дворе или посидеть в библиотеке - звучали как нечто родное и привычное уху. Снейп никогда не был им доволен, но всегда был рядом, чтобы при необходимости прикрыть, помочь... Никогда не разменивался на красивые слова, просто делал то, что было в его силах, чтобы защитить глупого гриффиндорского мальчика.  
Как поздно Гарри понял это...  
Ему внезапно захотелось какого-то яркого вещественного доказательства, что Снейп – действительно Снейп, что он все еще жив и благодарность не запоздала - обнять его, что ли, или взять за руку... Он остановился, и сзади раздались ругательства.  
\- Сдурел, Грейнджер?! - шипел Снейп. - Твоя чертова метла едва не высадила мне глаз!  
\- О, извини, - Гарри поспешно перехватил метлу так, что теперь она едва не волочилась по земле, и улыбнулся. Он только что получил лучшее из доказательств: Снейп ругается - следовательно, существует.  
Коридор закончился весьма неожиданно, влившись в просторную комнату. На противоположной стене красовалась круглая дверь, опутанная клубком каменных змей. При виде Гарри камни в их глазах блеснули зеленым.  
Снейп, прибавив свет, подошел ближе.  
\- Это еще что такое?... - произнес он.  
\- Теперь-то ты не думаешь, что это - просто канализация? - Гарри пристально взглянул на змей. – Откройся! - велел он, и каменный клубок пришел в движение, раздвигаясь и освобождая вход в Тайную комнату.  
Колонный зал заливал тусклый зеленоватый свет, источник которого Гарри так и не удалось определить - в прошлый раз было не до того, да и сейчас задерживаться здесь надолго не хотелось.  
Снейп был так удивлен, что даже перестал ворчать и безмолвно следовал за Гарри, оглядывая теряющиеся в темноте своды зала.  
У статуи Салазара Слизерина оба остановились.  
\- Вот основатель нашего факультета, - легонько пнув носком ботинка каменное основание, сказал Гарри. – Всю жизнь и все свое могущество растратил на войны и раздоры. Хорош, не правда ли?  
Снейп искоса взглянул на него, но промолчал. Гарри посчитал это добрым знаком, ведь еще недавно Снейп непременно принялся бы спорить.  
\- Это он заложил традицию вражды факультетов, отделив Слизерин от остальных трех, - продолжал Гарри. – Он знал, что раздор и вражда делают волшебников слабыми, и сыграл на этом… Я думаю, он был довольно жалкий колдун, при всем своем могуществе. У него не было друзей, потому что он сам закрылся от тех, кто был ему близок когда-то… Вражда факультетов – это не более чем выдумка, мыльный пузырь, который однажды сдуется.  
\- И ты собираешься примирить факультеты, высказывая свое неодобрение каменной статуе в хогвартской канализации? – почти без иронии уточнил Снейп.  
Гарри покачал головой:  
\- По легенде, Салазар создал Тайную комнату и заключил в ней монстра, который очистит школу от нечистокровных. Открыть ее сможет лишь его прямой наследник. Догадаешься, о ком шла речь?  
Снейп посмотрел на Гарри и внезапно отшатнулся.  
\- Так ты… - прошептал он.  
\- Да нет же, - Гарри с досадой всплеснул руками. – Я говорю о Волдеморте. Много лет назад он уже открывал эту комнату и выпускал монстра, но не смог довершить начатое – Дамблдор помешал ему. Но с тех пор сила Волдеморта значительно выросла, и справиться с ним становится все труднее. Вот почему мы пришли сюда, - Гарри взобрался на метлу и поманил Снейпа к себе. – Садись и держись так крепко, как можешь. Это представление лучше наблюдать с высоты. Ты же не думаешь, что я могу одновременно состоять в родстве с Лили Эванс и Салазаром? - добавил он, видя, что Северус все еще колеблется.  
\- Кто тебя знает, - раздраженно буркнул Снейп, садясь сзади и крепко обхватывая Гарри за пояс. В голосе его звучала паника – он был встревожен этим разговором, и боялся снова вляпаться в историю, и сам не понимал, чему верить, а чему нет. Гарри решил больше не тянуть время, поскольку и сам испытывал неуверенность в благополучном исходе дела, и потому стал подниматься в воздух. Метла затрещала, но седоков выдержала. Они поднялись на уровень лица статуи, и Гарри уставился в ее глаза, с узким, похожим на змеиный, разрезом.  
\- Говори со мной, Слизерин! – велел он.  
Громыхнув, нижняя челюсть Салазара медленно опустилась вниз, и в глубине глотки раздалось шипение, такое зловещее, что у Гарри на мгновение кровь застыла в жилах. Что, если василиск не станет его слушаться?!  
\- Северус, закрой глаза, быстро! – скомандовал он, но все равно взмыл к самому потолку, на случай, если Снейп, зазевавшись, не выполнит его указания.  
И вовремя: по каменному желобу уже скользила гигантская змея.  
Снейп сразу понял, что это за существо – судя по тому, что он еще крепче вцепился в Гарри и судорожно дышал ему в ухо.  
Метла снова подозрительно затрещала, и Гарри направил ее на каменную макушку статуи. Здесь оба спешились, и Гарри, отстранив Снейпа от края, осторожно глянул вниз – голодный василиск бесновался на полу.  
Гарри поднес к горлу волшебную палочку, усиливая голос, и заговорил на парселтанге.  
\- Твой господин пришел за тобой, - обратился он к змее. – Твой господин будет повелевать, и ты станешь выполнять его волю. – Он снова оттеснил плечом Снейпа, которого зрелище по-прежнему влекло к краю пропасти, и сам зажмурил глаза, поскольку змея перестала извиваться и замерла, прислушиваясь к звукам речи. – Я, твой господин, владеющий даром Салазара Слизерина, пришел утолить твой голод, - с этими словами Гарри достал из кармана дневник Реддла и наугад кинул его вниз. Он слышал, как тетрадь шлепнулась на каменные плиты, а затем раздалось шипение.  
\- Уничтожь его! – приказал Гарри.  
Вспыхнул свет, такой яркий, что даже сквозь закрытые веки ощущалось, как он заливает своды зала. Осторожно открыв глаза, Гарри посмотрел вниз – василиск вонзил клыки в тетрадь, и та вспыхнула, как тысяча софитов. Раздался жуткий крик – из обезображенного дневника хлынуло на пол что-то густое и черное – не разобрать, чернила или кровь. Змея, широко раскрыв пасть, поглощала льющийся со страниц свет. Вопль боли и ужаса сотрясал воздух, так, что с потолка начали сыпаться камушки, и статуя задрожала мелкой дрожью. Гарри упал на живот, Северус распластался рядом, и они схватились за руки, удерживая друг друга.  
Свет постепенно мерк, и с ним стихал крик – хоркрукс Волдеморта был разрушен. Змея насытившись, бросила терзать свою добычу и отползла в сторону – и в тот же миг ее тело скрутила конвульсия. Шипя и исторгая яд, василиск свернулся в какую-то немыслимую спираль, а на стене в той же агонии билась его тень.  
Гарри почувствовал что-то, похожее на жалость.  
\- Верный слуга, твой господин отпускает тебя, - произнес он шепотом, но звуки его голоса, все еще усиленные Cонорусом, разнеслись по всей комнате. – Ты больше не чувствуешь боли. Твои глаза ничего не видят. Твое тело становится твердым и неподвижным. Засыпай.  
Змея перестала трепыхаться и затихла. Гарри, шумно выдохнув, опустился щекой на камень. Снейп лежал рядом и все еще сжимал его руку. Он был чрезвычайно бледен, и на мгновение Гарри даже испугался за него. К счастью, тот пошевелил губами.  
\- Что ты сказал ему? – выговорил он с видимым усилием.  
\- Ничего особенного… Пересказал ему своими словами сказку Селестины Джоунс… на сон грядущий.  
\- На каком языке ты говорил?... Я слышал слово «сейид»… «Господин»?  
\- Ты знаешь парселтанг? – почти не удивился Гарри.  
\- Ты знаешь парселтанг?! – Снейп приподнялся, все еще не выпуская его руку из своей.  
\- Выучил его, когда думал поступать на биологический факультет, - устало отшутился Гарри.  
\- Выучил? Парселтанг нельзя выучить! Это дар… Дар, которым не обладает ни один из живущих ныне волшебников…  
\- Волдеморт обладает им, - Гарри в упор посмотрел на Снейпа. Их руки расцепились, и юноша поднялся. Подойдя к краю, он снова глянул вниз. Змея лежала без движения, и он так и не мог сказать точно, что убило ее – кусок черной души Реддла или приказ Господина. – Видишь ли, Северус, - возвращаясь к Снейпу, тихо сказал он. – Так уж случилось, что он и я связаны… Он пытался уничтожить меня… и знак у меня на лбу – свидетельство того, что ему это не удалось. Но он не остановится, и будет продолжать попытки. Лили Эванс, ты, я… даже Дамблдор – все мы в опасности. Только он еще не знает, что я иду по той же дороге, ему навстречу.  
\- Зачем тебе искать встречи с ним? - сбитый с толку, Снейп неверными руками зажег палочку, словно темнота пугала его. Вниз он больше не смотрел.  
\- Затем, что я обладаю оружием, которое способно победить его. Любовь, Северус! Вот что сильнее всех чар Волдеморта, и вот ради чего я готов поставить жизнь на карту.  
\- Выходит, ты все-таки любишь… - Снейп отвернулся. – Что это был за крик? – спросил он глухо. – Защитные чары?  
\- Можно и так сказать, - кивнул Гарри, внимательно изучая древко метлы на предмет повреждений. – Надеюсь, в школе ничего не слышали. Иначе нас снова ждут неприятности.  
\- Уже дождались, - рассеянно заметил Снейп и повыше поднял волшебную палочку – потолок, потрескавшись, ощетинился каменными плитами с острыми краями. – Надо убираться отсюда.  
Они снова взобрались на метлу и поднялись в воздух. Маневрировать вдвоем было нелегко, но Гарри все равно совершил над комнатой круг, запоминая ее и одновременно прощаясь с этим местом, - он надеялся, навсегда. Каменная статуя так и стояла с открытым ртом, и у ее ног лежал без движения монстр, уже неопасный.  
«Нам больше не о чем говорить с тобой, Салазар», - подумал Гарри, направляя метлу к выходу.  
Только когда раковина в туалете Плаксы Миртл вернулась на свое место, закрывая черную трубу за их спинами, Гарри по-настоящему мог перевести дух.  
Он опустился на пол, туда, где всего час назад они с Северусом говорили об Эванс, и закрыл глаза. Сейчас он некстати подумал о том, что было бы, если бы змея не признала в нем Наследника, или если бы Снейп ненароком взглянул в глаза василиску, или если бы они свалились с метлы, или на них обрушился бы потолок…  
У него ужасно болело все тело, и вдобавок, в руках и ногах возникла дрожь, которую он никак не мог унять.  
Сбоку стало тепло – Северус сел рядом с ним.  
\- Ты не очень-то похож на героя, - сказал он негромко. Как ни странно, истерика Гарри словно заставила его собраться и взять себя в руки.  
\- А на кого я похож? – воспользовавшись столь недвусмысленным приглашением, Гарри устало прислонился к его плечу.  
\- На безрассудного мальчишку, - отозвался Снейп. – Из числа тех, которые в финале побеждают драконов и женятся на принцессах.  
Они помолчали. Наконец Северус поднялся.  
\- Пойдем ужинать, - очевидно, решив, что уже превысил свой лимит нежности, или просто вспомнив, что должен сердиться на Гарри, сказал он. – И не помешало бы перед едой смыть с себя всю эту слизь! – донесся его голос уже из коридора.  
\- Ты, наверное, даже не представляешь, как я устал от драконов и принцесс, - пробормотал Гарри, и, подобрав метлу, вышел следом.


	15. Ревность

Все-таки в поездке к Люциусу было два положительных момента. Во-первых, Гарри увидел в лицо всех Упивающихся или тех, кто собирался получить Метку. Во-вторых, слизеринцы оставили его в покое, решив, что Малфой ему покровительствует. Люциус, разумеется, никому не рассказал, как его окатили тыквенным соком, поэтому в глазах факультета Гарри по-прежнему слыл его приятелем и человеком, наделенным прорицательским даром.  
За завтраком к Гарри и Северусу подсел Регулус, только что приехавший в школу, и тотчас принялся болтать с ними как со старыми знакомыми.  
\- У Малфоев было отлично! – рассказывал он. – Мы выезжали на соколиную охоту, и я сам лично подстрелил зайца! Совершали конные прогулки, организовали пикник в лесу… Нашли пруд, не обозначенный на карте, Эйвери свалился в воду – еле вытащили его… Каждый вечер запускали фейерверки… Играли в покер… В общем, я давно так не веселился! А как прошли ваши каникулы?  
\- Тоска! – хором ответили Снейп и Гарри, и, переглянувшись, расхохотались. Регулус из вежливости тоже улыбнулся, непонимающе глядя на них.  
\- Жаль, что вы так быстро уехали!  
\- Северуса вызвали на работу, - отговорился Гарри. – А мне нужно было писать рефераты по пропущенным темам.  
\- Кошмар! – искренне воскликнул Регулус. Похоже, перспектива работать на каникулах вызывала у него ужас, хотя, Гарри знал, учился он неплохо.  
В зал вошла Лили, на ходу стягивая шапочку – она, наверное, приехала тем же поездом, что и Регулус. Осмотревшись, девушка заметила Гарри и помахала ему рукой. Гарри помахал в ответ, Регулус сделал шутливо-церемонный жест, снимая воображаемую шляпу, и даже Северус слегка кивнул в знак приветствия. Слизеринцы из числа тех, что явились на завтрак, смотрели на них с возмущением.  
\- Вот видишь, не зря я говорил вчера с Салазаром, - заметил Гарри. – Мы здороваемся с гриффиндорцами, и ничего от нас не отвалилось.  
\- Даже каменная статуя не сможет тягаться с тобой в упрямстве, Грейнджер, - проворчал Снейп, но не мог удержаться от улыбки в ответ на улыбку Гарри.  
\- Кхм… Ну ладно. Не буду вам мешать, - осторожно сказал Регулус. – Пойду, поищу Барти… Мы собирались с ним пойти сегодня в дуэльный клуб… Может, вы тоже придете?  
\- Конечно, отличная идея! – откликнулся Гарри.  
\- Тогда увидимся, - сказал Регулус доброжелательно. Но тут же нацепил на лицо чопорную маску и выпрямился, высоко подняв подбородок. Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на него, но быстро понял причину этой перемены: по проходу между столами навстречу брату шел Сириус. Поравнявшись, Блэки на миг замедлили свой шаг и, так ничего и не сказав друг другу, разошлись. Гарри видел, что оба они сдерживаются, чтобы не обернуться и не посмотреть друг на друга еще раз, и у него сжалось сердце.  
\- Почему они так ведут себя? Ведь они братья! – недоуменно произнес он.  
\- Блэк невыносим, - сообщил Снейп.  
\- Они оба – Блэки, - заметил Гарри. – Сириус в своем противостоянии семье зашел так далеко, что совершенно потерял разум. Он не видит, что Регулус куда больше похож на него самого, чем на отца или мать… Вот что, нужно помирить их!  
\- Грейнджер, - предупреждающе зашипел Снейп. – Я уже говорил тебе, что ты болезненно одержим идеей спасать и мирить всех и вся? Вообразил себя божеством? Смотри, падение с пьедестала будет болезненным.  
Гарри отмахнулся. Он знал, что Северус приходит в бешенство всякий раз, когда дело касается сферы эмоций.  
За преподавательским столом о чем-то жарко дискутировали Флитвик и Синистра. Возможно, вчерашний переполох в Тайной комнате каким-то образом достиг и их ушей?  
Пока Гарри с тревогой наблюдал за учителями, пытаясь уловить хотя бы слово, в Большом зале появились птицы. Три совы, слаженно размахивая крыльями, внесли странный сверток и прямо из-под потолка сбросили его на слизеринский стол. Сверток шлепнулся недалеко от Гарри, расколов пару тарелок. Совы, не снижаясь, развернулись и вылетели прочь. Гарри изумленно смотрел на смутно знакомый коричневый сундук, пока Снейп, привстав, не схватил его и не подтащил к себе. Ну, конечно! Чемодан его бабушки! Наконец-то Люциус сподобился его вернуть!  
Снейп осмотрел чемодан, видимо, в поисках записки, но ничего не нашел.  
Со вздохом он поводил над ним палочкой, и крышка с сухим треском откинулась. Сосредоточенно перебрав одежду и белье, Снейп вытащил откуда-то со дна пакет и протянул его Гарри.  
Внутри лежал черный шарф крупной вязки, на ощупь мягкий и теплый.  
\- Это тебе, - сказал Снейп. – С Рождеством.  
Выглядел он при этом смущенным и немного сердитым на себя за свое смущение.  
Гарри тоже испытал неловкость и поскорее обмотал шарф вокруг шеи:  
\- То, что надо! Пойдем, пройдемся? Я должен его обновить!  
Они вышли из школы и спустились к озеру. Вода у берегов уже замерзла и поблескивала тонкой корочкой льда. Над избушкой Хагрида поднимался прозрачный дым.  
Гарри взобрался на валун, Снейп устроился возле него. Было совсем тихо, только иногда ветер тревожил ветки дерева, под которым они сидели. Гарри наслаждался ощущением тепла – и физического, и душевного: подарок Снейпа был чем-то сродни тем свитерам, которые присылала к Рождеству миссис Уизли.  
\- Знаешь, если бы я был директором Хогвартса, я зимой превращал бы озеро в каток, - сказал он. – И вечером зажигал бы вот тут на деревьях фонари. Получалась бы такая волшебная зима.  
Северус задумчиво смотрел вдаль, туда, где на границе земли и неба еле заметно синели в тумане две горы, повыше и пониже, а между ними просачивалась узкой лентой и уходила в неизвестность река.  
\- А что ты сделал бы, если бы стал директором? – спросил Гарри, глядя на него сбоку.  
\- Не люблю гадать о том, чего никогда не будет и быть не может, - Снейп соскользнул с камня.  
Гарри хотел возразить, но промолчал. Он уже понял, что в разговорах со Снейпом следует избегать некоторых тем, среди которых прошлое и будущее занимали едва ли не основное место. Впрочем, Гарри и сам был здесь зажат в рамки обстоятельств: ни вспомнить былое, ни поговорить о грядущем ему было, по сути, не с кем. Оставалось только вести бесконечные диалоги с собой в поисках верного пути, без совета и поддержки, опираясь лишь на собственное знание о том, что все может плохо кончиться, если не попытаться хоть что-то изменить.

***  
Поскольку до обеда было еще далеко, а на работу в Больничное крыло Снейп собирался вечером, они, по приглашению Регулуса, отправились в дуэльный клуб.  
Клуб профессора Флитвика с каждым днем набирал популярность, так что теперь в классе было не протолкнуться. Флитвик при помощи чар немного расширил зал и постелил еще три ковровых дорожки для состязаний, так что теперь упражняться в искусстве цивилизованных поединков могли четыре пары одновременно. У стены появились специально организованные зрительские места.  
К приходу Гарри и Северуса дорожки уже оккупировали гриффиндорцы, а Хаффлпаф и Райвенкло свистели и кричали с импровизированных трибун, подстрекая их на более активные действия.  
Из слизеринцев в зале присутствовали только Регулус и его приятель Крауч. Барти, которого Гарри слишком хорошо помнил со времен Турнира Трех Волшебников, выглядел худым и болезненным подростком, гораздо моложе своих лет. Но на вошедших он взглянул надменно – с него еще не сбили спесь годы заключения в Азкабане. Регулус, напротив, с искренним энтузиазмом отреагировал на их появление.  
\- Я уже думал, вы не придете, - шепотом сказал он Гарри. – Я жду тебя, Барти наотрез отказывается сражаться!  
\- Я к твоим услугам, - ответил Гарри.  
Профессор Флитвик, заметив новичков, подошел к ним поближе:  
\- Вы давно нас не посещали, мистер Грейнджер! Привели друзей?  
\- Я не дерусь! – недовольно ответил Снейп.  
\- Я тоже, - поддержал Барти.  
\- Они просто поставили на нас по кнату, - пошутил Гарри.  
\- О, за такую сумму вам следует быть вдвойне старательными! – с деланной серьезностью кивнул Флитвик и указал на освободившуюся дорожку. – Прошу вас!  
Гарри видел, что профессор чем-то обеспокоен и старается не показать виду. Его тревога передалась и Гарри – неужели преподаватели все-таки узнали что-то про Тайную комнату?..  
\- Ты идешь? – поторопил его младший Блэк. Гарри решил, что попробует после окончания занятий подслушать разговоры профессоров и выяснить, что же происходит в школе. Стараясь казаться беспечным, он прошел к дорожке для состязаний.  
Сражаться с Регулусом было одно удовольствие – он неукоснительно соблюдал все правила поединка. В движениях его сквозили легкость и изящество – словно он танцевал вальс, а не дрался на дуэли. Гарри, невольно любуясь, едва успевал отражать атаки. Они сразу распределили между собой роли: Регулус вел, Гарри защищался. Остальные участники клуба, оставив свои дела, наблюдали за ними – Блэк, как и его старший брат, умел привлекать к себе внимание.  
В итоге Гарри все-таки разоружил Регулуса, и Флитвик объявил окончание дуэли. Соперники поклонились друг другу столь церемонно, словно это был светский раут, а не школьная тренировка. В зале раздались смешки и аплодисменты. Гарри и сам мог с полной уверенностью сказать, что это была самая образцово-показательная дуэль в его жизни. Он обернулся к зрителям – и радость его померкла: место Снейпа пустовало, он ушел, не дождавшись исхода поединка.

***  
Привычка Северуса вспыхивать на ровном месте и потом еще долго пестовать тлеющие угли своей обиды здорово раздражала Гарри. В особенности, потому, что о причинах его злости приходилось только гадать. Снейп никогда ничего не объяснял, предпочитая просто сбегать от разговоров.  
С другой стороны, Гарри понимал, что, во многом, Северус - заложник своего скверного характера и сам в первую очередь страдает от этих ссор. Поэтому, немного подосадовав на него в течение дня, вечером Гарри решился первым сделать шаг навстречу и отправился разыскивать приятеля.  
Снейп был в лаборатории Больничного крыла и выслушивал какие-то указания мадам Помфри. На звук открывшейся двери оба обернулись – и щеки Снейпа моментально залило румянцем.  
«Чувствует себя виноватым», - отметил Гарри.  
\- Мистер Грейнджер, ну что с вами опять случилось? – воздевая руки к потолку, трагически произнесла мадам Помфри.  
\- Ничего особенного, - поспешил успокоить ее Гарри. - Я просто шел мимо и подумал, вдруг понадобится какая-то помощь?  
Снейп встрепенулся и открыл было рот, но мадам Помфри опередила его, добродушно воскликнув:  
\- Ах, какой вы замечательный мальчик, мистер Грейнджер! Конечно, дело всегда найдется… Вот, разберите-ка вы эти травы и разложите их по мешочкам. Я должна вернуться к моей микстуре… Северус, ты все понял?  
\- Конечно, - косясь на подошедшего к столу Гарри, напряженно ответил Снейп.  
\- Тогда за работу! Да не задерживайтесь допоздна! – Помфри ушла.  
Снейп тотчас напустил на себя деловой вид, как будто на свете не было ничего важнее лежащей перед ним разделочной доски.  
Гарри взял коробку с травами, чувствуя себя Золушкой, которой злая мачеха велела за ночь отделить горох от фасоли. Сухие стебельки были набросаны как придется, и от прикосновения грозили рассыпаться в труху.  
Гарри принюхался, пытаясь по запаху определить содержимое коробки – и звонко чихнул.  
\- Отличный способ работы с ингредиентами! – тотчас подал голос Снейп. – А если бы там была куриная слепота?  
\- С чего это в ингредиентах мадам Помфри быть куриной слепоте? – возмутился Гарри.  
Снейп сложил руки на груди.  
\- Четвертый курс, первый семестр, - сообщил он насмешливо.  
\- Э-э… что? На четвертом курсе меня куда больше интересовали драконы и гриндилоу, - вспомнил Гарри.  
\- Ну конечно, ты же у нас особенный! – почему-то еще больше разозлился Снейп. – Для чего тебе школьная программа, когда есть драконы, василиски… Знаешь, совсем забыл тебе рассказать – в школьном озере водится гигантский кальмар. Иди, разберись, что он замышляет! Я сам видел, как он выставлял из воды щупальца и шевелил ими – весьма зловеще! Это дело как раз для тебя, зачем ты теряешь время в столь скучном обществе, как мое?!  
Гарри с изумлением выслушал эти детские нападки, не зная, как на них реагировать. Ему было смешно, но Снейп не смеялся.  
\- С чего ты взял, что мне скучно твое общество? – Гарри оставил коробку и обошел стол, но Снейп, не позволив ему приблизиться, отскочил и отгородился креслом.  
\- Станешь утверждать, что это не так? – крикнул он.  
\- Конечно, не так. Разве я предпочел твое общество чьему-то еще за все это время? – озадаченно произнес Гарри.  
\- О-о, разумеется, нет! И это не ты сегодня битый час любезничал с Блэком, за завтраком и в дуэльном клубе!  
\- При чем здесь Блэк? – Гарри окончательно потерял нить разговора. – Мы с тобой, если помнишь, тоже сражались как-то на дуэли, и ничего хорошего из этого не вышло!  
\- Да... Ничего хорошего не вышло, - согласился Снейп тихо.  
Похоже, домыслы снова завели его куда-то не туда.  
\- На что ты злишься? – спросил Гарри.  
\- Ни на что!  
\- Я же вижу, что злишься. Может, поговорим, раз уж я сам пришел к тебе?  
\- Не вижу смысла, - Снейп с надменным видом вернулся к разделочной доске. – Мне не на что злиться. Ты пришел, отлично. Блэк отказался тебя развлекать? И ты решил, что я брошу свои дела и нацеплю шутовской колпак для тебя?  
Гарри смолчал. Уникальная способность Снейпа передергивать факты приводила его в замешательство каждый раз. Но сегодня разговор выходил хуже некуда, потому что Гарри ровным счетом ничего не понимал, а Снейп был словно сам не свой.  
Северус снова застучал ножиком по доске. Гарри с минуту понаблюдал за его нервными движениями, вздохнул и вернулся к травам. Никакой куриной слепоты среди них, разумеется, не оказалось – только медуница, лимонник и чистотел.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – убирая медуницу в холщовый мешочек, решился возобновить беседу Гарри.  
\- Режу валериановый корень, - недружелюбно отозвался Снейп.  
\- Представь, я вижу. Вообще-то я имел в виду, над каким зельем ты работаешь сейчас?  
\- Над Ликантропным, - Снейп провел по лицу рукавом, убирая волосы за ухо. – Мадам Помфри хочет, чтобы его хватило до конца учебного года.  
\- А Люпин уже?.. – уточнил Гарри шепотом.  
\- Да. Мадам Помфри очень довольна. Он сказал ей, что был в сознании и почти не испытывал болевых ощущений, когда превращался.  
\- Северус, это чудесно! – просиял Гарри. – Он поблагодарил тебя?  
\- Нет, - нахмурился Снейп.  
\- Как так «нет»? Это совершенно не в его духе! Он…  
\- Да, да… Он никогда не оставил бы меня в покое – со своим щенячьим взглядом и задушевными разговорчиками… Я не в силах терпеть это. Мадам Помфри поклялась мне не рассказывать ему, кто приготовил это зелье. Так всем будет проще.  
\- Но это же… несправедливо!- Гарри стукнул рукой по столу, не замечая, что крошит сухие соцветия. – Северус! Зачем скрывать то хорошее, что в тебе есть?  
\- Я уже объяснял тебе – я не нуждаюсь в людях, - Снейп упрямо смотрел на него исподлобья. – И мне наплевать, что думает обо мне Люпин. Последнее, чего я хочу – нравиться ему или его приятелям.  
\- Лили может рассказать ему, - заметил Гарри.  
\- Пусть рассказывает - я буду все отрицать! Кстати, и ты имей в виду: я НЕ ХОРОШИЙ, Грейнджер. Ты далеко не все обо мне знаешь. Твое мнение может в корне поменяться…  
\- Какая разница? Ты тоже не все знаешь обо мне, - возразил Гарри.  
\- На мое отношение к тебе уже ничто не может повлиять, - вздохнул Снейп. – Даже родство с Темным Лордом, Дамблдором, Хмури или кем угодно еще. А теперь оставь в покое ингредиенты и уйди. Толку от тебя тут нет, и ты мне мешаешь.  
Поскольку Снейп действительно был занят сложным зельем, Гарри оставалось только подчиниться.  
Остаток вечера он провел в гостиной Слизерина, играя с Регулусом в плюй-камни.  
Снейп явился поздно. Гарри уже лежал в постели и в сотый раз прокручивал в памяти их сегодняшний разговор, размышляя, что Северус имел в виду, когда сказал «Ты далеко не все обо мне знаешь».  
Он хотел было окликнуть Снейпа, но, опасаясь очередной ссоры, не стал этого делать, и уснул, так и не обменявшись с ним ни словом.


	16. Первые потери

В январе наконец-то выпал снег, и, словно вслед за ним, возобновились ночные кошмары. Волдеморт что-то затевал, и Гарри просыпался по ночам, захлебываясь в его черной ярости. Но Дамблдор хранил молчание и, похоже, не собирался комментировать политическую обстановку в магомире. Зато по школе ползли всевозможные слухи, говорили, что участились нападения на магглов и полукровные семьи, и уже есть жертвы.  
Макгонагалл, Флитвик и остальные преподаватели то и дело собирались в учительской и что-то обсуждали. В день посещения дуэльного клуба Гарри так и не удалось разведать причины их беспокойства, да и «Пророк» продолжал лживо-бодрым тоном уверять, что все благополучно. Но через пару дней Гарри совершенно случайно в библиотеке услышал часть разговора Джеймса и Люпина. Оба они уже состояли в Ордене Феникса, и недавно один из фениксовцев пропал без вести. Гарри не понял, о ком шла речь, но о судьбе пропавшего гадать не приходилось – он, конечно, был убит.  
На слизеринцев смотрели теперь с нескрываемой ненавистью, а их декан профессор Слагхорн ходил бледный от страха, шарахаясь от собственной тени.  
Даже Снейп, привыкший к атмосфере всеобщей неприязни, стал еще более угрюмым и замкнутым. Он теперь сердился на весь мир, и особенно, почему-то, на Гарри.  
Гарри чувствовал себя скверно – на ходу засыпал днем, а ночью часами лежал и смотрел в темноту. Хогвартс перестал служить ему защитой.  
Стоило задремать, как одни и те же сны принимались роиться над ним, пестрой чередой мельтеша перед глазами. Ему снилось, что Упивающиеся проникли в Большой зал и начали пытать учеников Круциатусом, или что он бежит по коридору, добегает до двери, но за ней – глухая кирпичная стена, а сзади вырастают силуэты людей в черных плащах…  
Шрам то и дело начинал болеть, но куда больше изматывала мысль о том, что связь с Волдемортом все еще существует.  
Ближе к февралю состояние Гарри только ухудшилось: он ждал самых дурных вестей, и они не замедлили последовать.  
Когда на уроке трансфигурации, бессмысленно разглядывая «Тролля» на полях своей контрольной, Гарри боролся со сном, дверь класса отворилась, и на пороге возник Дамблдор. Директор никогда не приходил на занятия, так что его появление вызвало небольшой переполох. Жестом призывая учеников не шуметь, он вызвал Макгонагалл и о чем-то переговорил с ней за дверью.  
\- Мистер Грейнджер, идите с профессором Дамблдором, я отпускаю вас с урока, - сказала декан Гриффиндора, вернувшись. – Остальных прошу приготовить пергамент, сегодня мы будем заниматься работой над ошибками.  
Гарри поймал встревоженный взгляд Снейпа, еле заметно пожал плечами и вышел в коридор.  
Дамблдор ждал его, и сразу увел к себе в кабинет. Предложил Гарри стул, но сам не стал садиться, вместо этого прошелся из угла в угол и замер у стола, теребя кружево на манжете.  
\- Не так давно, - два месяца назад, если быть точным, - ты, Гарри, предсказал судьбу некоторых членов ордена Феникса, - начал он без предисловий, и Гарри удивился, каким древним стариком выглядел сейчас директор. – Вчера мы понесли большую утрату: один из лучших фениксовцев погиб. Вместе с ним была убита и вся его семья. Его звали Боунс.  
Гарри опустил голову, стараясь подавить всколыхнувшуюся в нем злость. Он ведь предупреждал, он сделал все, что мог, чтобы Дамблдор понял всю серьезность его слов… И вот – жертв снова не удается избежать, Волдеморт все еще разгуливает на свободе и убивает.  
\- Надо поговорить со Слагхорном, - Гарри поднялся. – Объяснить ему все. Он как никто другой может свидетельствовать против своего бывшего ученика! И он обязан осознавать свою ответственность за бездействие! Я могу пойти к нему прямо сейчас, если нужно!  
\- Не нужно. Я сам поговорю с ним, - Дамблдор покачал головой, словно сам не был уверен в успехе этого предприятия.  
\- Но вы, по крайней мере, верите мне теперь? Верите, что медлить нельзя? – умоляюще воскликнул Гарри. Все вдруг встало на свои места – Волдеморт перешел к открытой борьбе с Орденом Феникса, и именно эти его эмоции так мучили Гарри в последние недели.  
Он потер снова разболевшийся шрам и тихо добавил:  
\- Возможно, кто-то погибает от его руки прямо сейчас, пока мы с вами разговариваем здесь, профессор Дамблдор!  
\- Голова болит? – вместо ответа спросил директор. – Я еще давеча обратил внимание, ты выглядишь совсем измученным, Гарри. Что с тобой?  
\- Это… наследственная болезнь… от бабушки. Все прорицатели ею страдают, - сказал Гарри, отчаянно надеясь, что среди знакомых Дамблдора нет ни одного прорицателя.  
Как бы то ни было, директор ничего уточнять не стал.  
\- Иди к мадам Помфри, прямо сейчас, - велел он. - И оставайся в Больничном крыле столько времени, сколько она скажет. Ты слышишь меня?  
Гарри кивнул. Он не рассчитывал на помощь мадам Помфри, но спорить с Дамблдором не было ни сил, ни желания.  
Спустившись в Больничное крыло, он подробно изложил школьной медсестре все свои симптомы, но умолчал о главном. Когда мадам Помфри услышала, что мигрени мучают ее пациента уже больше месяца, она пришла в ужас и велела Гарри немедленно ложиться в постель.  
\- Завтра же я вызову колдомедика из Больницы Святого Мунго! – обещала она, наливая в стакан обезболивающее зелье.  
Под ее причитания Гарри впервые всерьез задумался о том, что его недуг может оказаться очень опасным, и эти мысли его испугали.  
Вечером явился Снейп, и, узнав от мадам Помфри подробности, изрядно разъяренный влетел в палату.  
\- Месяц! – рычал он. – Уже месяц, как ты болен, и ни слова не сказал мне!  
\- Я не хотел тебя беспокоить, - робко заметил Гарри. «И не думал, что ты станешь беспокоиться».  
\- Идиот!  
\- Не ори, - Гарри отвернулся к стене и закрыл глаза. Что, если он умирает? Может, возвращение в прошлое запустило какой-то разрушительный механизм, который дремал до поры, а сейчас пробудился, чтобы медленно уничтожить Гарри?  
Снейп сел на край кровати и осторожно погладил его по плечу.  
\- Прости меня, - сказал он шепотом. – Не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось из-за того, что ты слишком поздно начал лечение.  
За этот тон ему все можно было простить. Гарри накрыл его руку своей.  
\- Посиди со мной, - попросил он. – Это прошлое с будущим начинают сближаться и мучают меня… Знание слишком дорого стоит, может быть, мне жизни не хватит, чтобы заплатить за него…  
\- Ты, похоже, бредишь… - Снейп, склонившись, коснулся губами его лба. – Так и есть, у тебя жар.  
\- Наверное, - согласился Гарри, еще крепче сжимая его руку. – Завтра придет колдомедик из Мунго… Расскажи мне что-нибудь.  
\- Что тебе рассказать?  
\- Что-нибудь.  
\- Ну, хорошо. Слушай историю про то, как я стану директором Хогвартса, - Снейп забрался на кровать поближе к Гарри и сел, поджав под себя ноги. – Я стану директором очень рано, лет в тридцать, может быть, в тридцать пять. Сразу же, как только я займу этот пост, пойду в Запретную Секцию и прочту все книги, которые там хранятся. Потом я составлю для каждого ученика индивидуальную программу в зависимости от его способностей. И введу в школе командные соревнования по Чарам, Зельеварению, Трансфигурации, Истории магии и Защите от темных искусств, аналогичные Квиддичу… По результатам этих соревнований в конце года будет присуждаться Кубок Школы. Еще я отредактирую торжественную речь перед пиром, сократив ее до слов «приступайте к трапезе»… и уберу из меню овсянку и молочный суп... И - специально для тебя – каждую зиму буду превращать озеро в большой каток. Тех, кто не умеет кататься, станет обучать этому специальный педагог. В конце зимы у нас будет проходить бал на льду. Факультеты должны будут подготовить танец и исполнить его на коньках. А на берегу у меня будут посажены настоящие живые тюльпаны. И вот, когда я объявлю лучших, тюльпаны тотчас распустятся, и цвет их лепестков будет соответствовать цвету факультета-победителя. А еще я открою дуэльный клуб, перед вступлением в который необходимо будет доказать свою доблесть и мужество… И лишь самые достойные станут обучаться искусству дуэли…  
Его негромкий голос действовал на Гарри умиротворяющее, и мальчик не мог с точностью определить, на самом ли деле Снейп говорил что-то, или это было началом сна, в котором они с Северусом кружились на коньках по льду Черного озера, а над их головами неспешно плыли в воздухе лампы из цветного стекла – слизерински-зеленые и гриффиндорски-алые.

***  
Врач прибыл в Хогвартс по каминной сети с утра пораньше, вскоре после того, как Гарри проснулся. Встречала его мадам Помфри, но следом тотчас явился Снейп. Северус заявил, что у него нет занятий, хотя Гарри знал, что это не так, и с независимым видом уселся на соседнюю кровать.  
Доктор долго водил над Гарри волшебной палочкой, посмотрел зрачки, заставил высунуть язык, но так ничего и не нашел. Снейп наблюдал за его действиями с нескрываемым ехидством, однако помалкивал. Мадам Помфри охала и вздыхала.  
Наконец колдомедик убрал палочку и поднялся.  
\- Никакого проклятия или сглаза, - сказал он, принимая из рук Помфри свою шляпу. – Должно быть, обычная мигрень. Многие мои пациенты страдают ею зимой и в начале весны. Лечение стандартное – компрессы, травы, свежий воздух… Правда, - он обернулся и смотрел теперь на Гарри, – может быть и другая причина. Мысли. Тяжелые темные мысли. В этом случае вариант только один – учиться закрываться от них.  
\- Вы говорите о Легилименции? – спросил Гарри.  
\- Лучше этого пока ничего не придумано. Будьте здоровы, молодые люди, Поппи, - колдун слегка приподнял шляпу и, шагнув в камин, исчез в зеленом пламени.  
Гарри со смесью облегчения и разочарования откинулся на подушку. Он был рад услышать, что над ним не нависает смертельный недуг, - но и на помощь можно было не рассчитывать. Снейп, судя по выражению его лица, тоже остался недоволен выводами доктора.  
\- Владеешь Легилименцией? – спросил он, как только мадам Помфри вышла за дверь.  
\- Немного, - признался Гарри. – Пользуюсь в случае крайней необходимости. Но чтобы держать заслон постоянно… Не представляю, как это возможно.  
\- Наверное, в результате тренировок он вырабатывается автоматически? – предположил Снейп, укладываясь на кровать и закинув руку за голову. – Если ты какое-то время следишь за тем, чтобы держать ментальный щит, он становится частью тебя, как… осанка или походка.  
\- У меня несколько раз получалось, - вспомнил Гарри. – Я думал про падающий снег, и мои мысли как будто терялись в этом снегопаде.  
\- Вот так совпадение! – возбужденно блестя глазами, воскликнул Снейп. – Я тоже всегда, если нужно закрыться, воображаю снежную поляну, или водопад, или дождь!  
\- Конечно, ведь ты же сам мне и гово… э-э… я хотел сказать – не такое уж и странное совпадение, ведь главное тут – представить себе что-то монотонное и завораживающее, так? Воду или пламя. Или снег. Кстати, мне приснилось вчера, или ты действительно рассказывал про бал на льду и тюльпаны, которые могут цвести зимой?  
\- Ничего я такого не рассказывал, - хитро отозвался Снейп с соседней койки и положил ногу на ногу.  
\- Я отлично выспался! Будешь теперь каждый вечер сочинять для меня новые истории.  
\- Ага, держи карман шире, - фыркнул Снейп, и вскочил на ноги – в палату вернулась мадам Помфри с подносом.  
\- Я сейчас встретила профессора Флитвика в коридоре, - начала она тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего. – Он сообщил мне, что с утра у него был урок по Чарам, на который не явилось двое студентов. Филиус волновался, не случилось ли с ними чего и не находятся ли они у меня в Больничном крыле… Я спросила их фамилии, и, как вы думаете, кого он назвал?!  
\- Блэка и Поттера? – с надеждой спросил Снейп. Гарри покатился со смеху. Глядя на него, и мадам Помфри тоже улыбнулась.  
\- Я понимаю, что ты беспокоился за своего друга, Северус, - сказала она и поставила перед Гарри завтрак. – Но все же прогуливать занятия не следует. Что у тебя сейчас по расписанию?  
\- Зелья, - неохотно ответил Снейп.  
\- Иди на урок. Я выпишу мистера Грейнджера после обеда. А тебя жду вечером. И смотри, больше не обманывай меня, - она погрозила пальцем.  
Северус пристыженно кивнул и поплелся к выходу, но Гарри почему-то показалось, что это наигранное раскаяние, и что Снейпу сейчас нет никакого дела ни до Чар, ни до Зельеварения. Взгляд, который Снейп бросил на него прежде, чем закрыть за собой дверь, только укрепил Гарри в этой уверенности.


	17. Читай по губам

Необходимость создать ментальный щит и постоянно очищать сознание нисколько не способствовала успеваемости: Гарри мог выпасть из реальности прямо посреди урока и очнуться только тогда, когда прозвенит школьный колокол. Но возвращение головных болей страшило его куда больше, чем успехи в учебе, поэтому до поры Гарри не придавал происходящему большого значения. Хотя с этого семестра он по праву мог считаться худшим учеником на курсе и за ним тянулся шлейф долгов и отработок, его это не слишком заботило. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не пришло письмо из Школы авроров, куда он в январе отправил заявку. В бумаге сообщалось, что для поступления необходим высший балл по основным предметам школьного курса. Сам Гарри был совершенно уверен только в Защите от темных искусств. Свои знания по Чарам и Истории магии он оценивал на четыре балла из пяти, а вот с Зельями и Трансфигурацией дело обстояло совсем плохо.  
Так что мрачных мыслей только прибавилось: что будет, если он не сможет поступить? Чем тогда ему заниматься, где жить, кем работать?  
Снейп, у которого всегда имелась в запасе пара-тройка приземленных, но надежных вариантов, сказал, что на Диагон-аллее любой выпускник легко найдет себе дело: в лавках и мастерских неизменно требовались подмастерья, но выпускники Хогвартса неохотно шли туда работать, стремясь поступать в университеты или устраиваясь на более престижные должности по протекции своих родителей.  
\- Давай, дадим объявление в «Пророк»? – предложил Снейп за завтраком, когда Гарри, пригорюнившись, читал программу Школы авроров. – Можем поработать провизорами – это у нас уж точно получится. Если повезет, даже попадем в одну лавку.  
\- Ты разве не хочешь остаться в Хогвартсе? – удивился Гарри.  
\- Хочу. Но какую работу мне могут предложить здесь? Люпин выпускается в этом году, следовательно, необходимость готовить Лекантропное зелье отпадает. А других свободных вакансий я что-то не наблюдаю, - шепотом сказал Снейп.  
\- Дамблдор и Помфри не так глупы, чтобы разбрасываться гениальными зельеварами! – возразил Гарри.  
\- Не преувеличивай! - хмыкнул Снейп, даже не скрывая самодовольства. – Учитель зельеварения у них уже есть. Ну а ты сам чего хочешь?  
\- Попробую поступить в Школу авроров, тогда отпадет вопрос и с жильем, и с работой – вот, они пишут, что предоставляют общежитие и выплачивают стипендию, а по окончании учебы гарантируют трудоустройство… Но я не уверен, что в этом году что-то получится. Видел, какие у меня оценки?  
\- До экзаменов еще три с лишним месяца! – отмахнулся Снейп. – Если возьмешься за ум, у тебя есть все шансы сдать на «Превосходно» даже зелья.  
\- Ты сам-то веришь в это? – уныло проговорил Гарри. – Только если ты позанимаешься со мной дополнительно.  
\- Почему бы нет? – Снейп как будто даже обрадовался. Гарри на миг вспомнил занятия по Окклюменции и то, как сильно они со Снейпом ненавидели друг друга целый семестр…  
\- Мне неловко отнимать у тебя время, - признался он.  
Северус отвел взгляд.  
\- Мое время и так принадлежит тебе в последние полгода, - пробурчал он, заметно раскрасневшись. – И я с куда большим удовольствием потрачу его на зельеварение, чем на беготню по школе в поисках тебя в компании очередного… монстра, - договорил он, не поднимая глаз.  
\- О, ну, хорошо! – сказал Гарри. – Давай выберем время, когда ты не занят в Больничном крыле, потому что я-то по вечерам совершенно свободен…  
\- Привет! – прозвучало сзади, и они со Снейпом обернулись. Перед ними стоял Регулус и демонстрировал явные признаки волнения. – Могу я присесть? – не дожидаясь ответа, он влез между Гарри и Снейпом на лавку и взъерошил руками уже и без того спутанные кудрявые волосы.  
Лицо Снейпа вытянулось так, словно он увидел посреди Большого зала морщерогого кизляка, но Регулус не обратил на него никакого внимания.  
\- Гарри, мне нужна твоя помощь, - быстро проговорил он. – Я получил письмо из дому, мой отец болен, и я отпросился у Дамблдора до конца месяца. Но у нас через неделю матч с Гриффиндором, и я, как капитан и ловец, обязан позаботиться о замене. Все, кто может играть, уже состоят в команде. Я не могу пригласить младшие курсы – там нет никого хоть сколько-нибудь достойного. А ты говорил, что любишь Квиддич – хочешь сыграть? Победа нам все равно не светит – Поттеру нет равных. Но, если ты сможешь отвлечь его на время, ребята хотя бы поднимут наш средний балл… У нас превосходные загонщики, а Гриффиндор выезжает за счет ловца… Ну, что?  
Гарри задумался. С одной стороны, играть за Слизерин, бок о бок с Краучем, Розье и Мальсибером ему не хотелось. С другой стороны, ему выпадал уникальный шанс посостязаться с квиддичной легендой – собственным отцом Джеймсом Поттером. Взвесив два этих обстоятельства, Гарри склонился в пользу второго.  
\- Согласен! – ответил он. – Когда ты уезжаешь? Сириус едет с тобой?  
Лицо Регулуса омрачилось.  
\- Я еду один. Сегодня вечером. Он, возможно, приедет позже… Давай, встретимся после обеда в гостиной и обсудим тренировку, хорошо? Приятного аппетита, - он выбрался из-за стола и поспешил к выходу.  
Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа, тот сидел с оскорбленным видом.  
\- Эй! Ты чего? – позвал Гарри. Снейп сверкнул глазами.  
\- Какой ты деловой теперь! – сказал он срывающимся голосом. - Даже не знаю, найдется ли у тебя время на зелья в перерыве между квиддичными тренировками!  
\- Конечно, найдется! – недоуменно произнес Гарри. - Квиддич – это развлечение, а от успеваемости по зельям зависит мое будущее! Я сыграю всего один матч, - увидев, что Снейп хочет подняться, Гарри быстро схватил его за плечо и удержал на месте. – Что опять не так? – тихо спросил он. – Ты можешь мне сказать, что с тобой происходит?  
\- Я уже все сказал тебе, Грейнджер. Если ты не слышишь, значит, просто не хочешь слышать, - Снейп с раздражением вонзил вилку в пудинг.  
Гарри вздохнул, и, отвернувшись от разъяренного слизеринца, занялся содержимым своей тарелки.

***  
Мадам Помфри разрешила Снейпу использовать для дополнительных занятий свою лабораторию. Поэтому теперь сразу после уроков они шли в Больничное крыло, и несколько часов Гарри проводил над изучением рецептов и попыткой воплотить на практике написанное в книге. Получалось у него не особенно хорошо, но Снейп был на удивление терпелив. Объяснял, показывал, как правильно толочь и резать – учебник за седьмой курс у него был так же испещрен пометками на полях, как и книга шестого курса. Гарри видел, что Снейпу очень нравится роль наставника. Ни разу за время их частных уроков он не вышел из себя и не начал орать. Напротив, здесь он словно успокаивался, и его руки уверенно порхали над столом с ингредиентами.  
Потом Гарри уходил на тренировку, а Снейп оставался выполнять задания мадам Помфри.  
Регулус назначил своим заместителем Барти Крауча, и тот распорядился тренироваться каждый день. Гарри был рад, что ему не нужно общаться и взаимодействовать с игроками. Он просто в положенное время надевал форму и выходил на поле. Барти выпускал снитч, и Гарри гонялся за ним по стадиону, пока остальные отрабатывали подачи и технику ударов.  
В раздевалке после первой же тренировки Гарри увидел, что все старшекурсники-слизеринцы уже носят Метку Волдеморта. Его сокомандники, в свою очередь, увидели, что у Гарри Метки нет, и начали перешептываться, недоумевая. В открытую, впрочем, никто ничего спросить у него не рискнул, и назревавший было конфликт сошел на нет.  
Неделя перед матчем выдалась исключительно скверной: пронизывающий ледяной ветер, низкие серые тучи и снег с дождем стали неизменными атрибутами каждой их тренировки. Гарри спасал только подаренный Снейпом шарф, хотя игрокам и не разрешалось надевать что-то еще помимо формы. Но Гарри не считал себя участником слизеринской команды, поэтому руководствовался соображениями личного удобства.  
Накануне игры они летали под дождем четыре часа, и Гарри промок до нитки. В гостиную он приполз еле живой и сразу же упал в ближайшее к камину кресло. Снейп, уже оккупировавший диван, неизменно в обнимку с книжкой, посмотрел на него неодобрительно.  
\- Налетался, герой? Сколько снитчей поймал?  
\- Один, да и то с трудом – такая темнота, ничего не видно... - вытягивая ноги поближе к огню, отозвался Гарри. - А у тебя что нового?  
\- Закончил сегодня один большой проект для Мунго. Мадам Помфри сказала, что на той неделе я получу за него деньги, - едва не лопаясь от гордости, сообщил Снейп.  
\- Ух ты! – Гарри даже подскочил. – Это же просто прекрасно! Теперь они наверняка захотят, чтобы ты работал у них.  
\- Не исключено, - скромно обронил Снейп. – Пусть поуговаривают меня…  
\- Я думаю, они за тебя еще и подерутся… - Гарри живо представил картину, как мадам Помфри и мистер Кларк из Святого Мунго сражаются на дуэли. - Ты придешь ко мне на матч завтра?  
Снейп тотчас помрачнел.  
\- Нет, я занят.  
\- Чем ты занят? Ты же сам говоришь, что закончил проект.  
\- Все равно не приду.  
\- Но почему? – Гарри вдруг почувствовал жгучую обиду. Рона и Гермиону никогда не надо было упрашивать – они и помыслить не могли пропустить игру с участием Гарри. – Мне нужна твоя поддержка!  
\- Переживешь. Чего я там не видел, в этом твоем Квиддиче? - фыркнул Снейп.  
\- Любишь, чтобы тебя поуговаривали?  
\- Вот еще! – махнул рукой Снейп и поднялся. – В такую погоду меня сам Дамблдор не заставит сидеть на трибунах. Я лучше проведу день в библиотеке, там сухо и тепло.  
С этими словами он покинул гостиную, оставив Гарри кипеть от негодования.

***  
Сколько бы Гарри ни уверял себя, что ему нет дела до команды Слизерина, но утром в день игры всеобщее волнение передалось, наконец, и ему. Мальсибер давился пирожками с паштетом, Розье опрокинул на себя почти полную чашку горячего кофе, Крауч был бледен, одна щека у него нервически подергивалась. Гарри и сам ронял то хлеб, то ложку, то салфетку.  
Гриффиндорцы глаз не сводили с их стола и, когда преподаватели не смотрели, начинали корчить рожи и выкрикивать обидные лозунги. Их верховное квиддичное божество Джеймс Поттер сидел с таким видом, словно уже выиграл все матчи на пятьдесят лет вперед. Гарри даже позавидовал отцу – хотел бы он сам быть столь самоуверенным.  
Рядом с Джеймсом он заметил и Сириуса – и очень удивился. После завтрака, улучив момент, он нагнал Мародеров в дверях и, преградив Сириусу путь, прямо спросил:  
\- Ты что тут делаешь? Разве ты не уехал вместе с Регулусом?  
Сириус, весь погруженный в предстоящий матч, с большим трудом сфокусировался на Гарри.  
\- А? – непонимающе произнес он. – Чего надо?  
\- Мне ничего не надо, а вот тебе надо бы съездить домой. Твой отец болен, разве брат не сказал тебе?  
\- Твое какое дело? – до Сириуса медленно начал доходить смысл разговора, и он тотчас взбесился. Красивое правильное лицо, исказившись гримасой, стало удивительно отталкивающим – и незнакомым. Гарри никогда не знал крестного таким, потому что Сириус никогда прежде не смотрел на него с ненавистью. И сейчас это больно царапнуло его по сердцу.  
\- Ты должен быть не здесь и не развлекаться погоней за мячиком! – воскликнул Гарри. – Твоя семья нуждается в тебе. Ты нужен своему брату. Это его ты должен сейчас поддерживать!  
\- Передай малышу Регулусу, что подобные меры на меня не действуют. Я не стану разговаривать с ним ни лично, ни через посредников! – Сириус легко отодвинул Гарри с дороги и отправился догонять Джеймса и компанию. Но, судя по ярости, сквозившей в каждом его движении, слова Гарри вывели его из равновесия.  
Погода опять была хуже некуда. В ожидании начала матча Гарри успел основательно продрогнуть. Щурясь от хлещущих по лицу холодных дождевых струй, он смотрел на трибуны. Гриффиндорская помимо основных цветов факультета пестрела шарфами райвенкловцев и хаффлапафцев. На слизеринской было пусто и уныло – там сидело всего несколько первоклашек с флажками. Никто с других факультетов не пришел за них болеть, и Гарри был убежден – причина вовсе не в том, что у Гриффиндора хороший ловец.  
\- А ты откуда взялся? – прервав его размышления, к Гарри подлетел Джеймс. – С каких это пор ты в команде?  
\- Я заменяю Регулуса, - объяснил Гарри, с любопытством глядя на него. – Ему пришлось срочно уехать домой. Его отец очень болен, - Гарри обернулся и посмотрел туда, где над полем в нетерпении кружил Сириус. Джеймс проследил его взгляд и нахмурился.  
\- Понял. Ну, ладно, - сказал он и развернулся, чтобы присоединиться к своей команде.  
\- Кхм-кхм, раз, два, три… - зазвучал над стадионом голос профессора Дамблдора. – Сегодня я комментирую матч, с вашего позволения…  
С трибун раздались восторженные крики и аплодисменты.  
\- Благодарю… Итак, я должен представить вам состав сегодняшних команд… Напомню, у нас факультет Гриффиндор играет против Слизерина… Четвертьфинал, будьте внимательны… У Слизерина в этот раз новый ловец – это известный вам Гарри Грейнджер… Посмотрим, как изменения в составе отразятся на результате игры… А сейчас, прошу всех приготовиться… Снитч!  
Гарри едва не упал с метлы от неожиданности, когда мимо него со свистом пронеслись два бладжера, а вслед за ними порхнула золотая искра – и тотчас исчезла. Игра началась.  
Слизеринцы, чей стиль годами не менялся, действовали весьма грязно. Они вывели из строя одного из загонщиков и втроем атаковали вратаря.  
В отместку Сириус, который был уже изрядно раздражен стычкой с Гарри, набросился на Розье и толкнул его. Розье врезался в трибуну, пробил головой обшивку и застрял, беспомощно дрыгая ногами. Сириуса дисквалифицировали на пять минут, и тот, ругаясь, спустился на штрафную скамейку. В руках у него остался оторванный у Розье воротник, и Блэк воинственно размахивал им.  
Гарри, наблюдавший эту сцену, хохотал, должно быть, неприлично громко, поскольку с гриффиндорской трибуны на него начали пялиться.  
Слизерин вел игру – довольно скоро разрыв по очкам увеличился до сотни с лишним, и гриффиндорцы могли отыграться разве что за счет снитча.  
Джеймса нигде не было видно – наверное, он держался ближе к земле, где не было угрозы попасть под бладжер. А может, дело было вовсе и не в бладжерах… Золотой огонек мелькнул у подножия зелено-серой трибуны, и Гарри спикировал вниз. Метла Регулуса не шла ни в какое сравнение с той полудохлой щеткой, на которой они со Снейпом летали в Тайной комнате. Этот новейший и сверхмощный инструмент взрезал воздух, как нож – подтаявшее масло. Трибуна приближалась с сумасшедшей скоростью, но в последний момент подлый снитч легко скользнул вверх. Гарри, не задумываясь, поставил древко вертикально, и, почти касаясь тяжелой ткани, которая покрывала основание трибуны, взмыл следом.  
На миг все звуки исчезли, кроме свиста ветра в ушах, а потом голос Дамблдора произнес:  
\- То, что продемонстрировал сейчас ловец Слизерина Грейнджер, называется, как мне тут подсказывают, Финтом Вронского. Великолепная техника!  
И снова трибуны зашумели, но Гарри некогда было даже погордиться собой – снитч снова мелькнул внизу, на этот раз уже на гриффиндорской половине поля. И тотчас откуда-то слева из низких густых облаков вынырнул Джеймс. Он тоже видел вспышку. Переглянувшись, оба устремились вниз.  
Гарри впервые играл с таким сильным соперником. Джеймс действительно был очень талантливым ловцом – казалось, ветер и метла сами подстраиваются под него. Чтобы не отставать, Гарри пришлось разогнаться вдвое против прежней скорости. Победить было делом чести, но Гарри понимал, что летит на пределе своих сил и долго продержаться так не сможет. Внезапно он попал в другой воздушный поток и на мгновение потерял контроль – его закружило и чуть не выбросило из седла. Рядом так же неловко барахтался Джеймс. А внизу, всего в паре футов от них обманчиво-смирно застыла в воздухе золотая искра.  
Пикировать так близко к земле было опасно – Гарри постарался выйти на плавный полукруг, но тут Джеймс пронесся мимо, входя едва ли не в штопор.  
\- Дурак! Что ты делаешь? – закричал Гарри, направляясь за ним. До снитча ему уже не было дела – его драгоценный папаша собирался на хорошей скорости ввинтиться в землю.  
Времени производить точные расчеты траектории уже не осталось. Понадеявшись на удачу, Гарри вытянул руку и, крепко схватив Джеймса за шиворот, силой вывел его из пике. На всякий случай он протащил его еще немного за собой и отпустил, убедившись, что отцовская метла выровнялась относительно линии горизонта.  
Снитч снова возник прямо перед ними, но Гарри решил не рисковать – азарт игры совершенно испарился. Холодным рассудочным взглядом оценивая ситуацию, он понял, что сейчас Джеймс, снова разогнавшись, рискует либо пропахать носом поле, либо врезаться в ограждение. А раз так, Мерлин с ним.  
Гарри резко остановился, и Джеймс на прежней скорости достиг снитча и схватил его.  
\- Игра окончена! Гриффиндорский ловец приносит своей команде 200 очков! – прозвучало сверху.  
Красно-желтая трибуна взорвалась криками.  
Гарри спустился вниз, к сундуку для мячей. Сердце все еще стучало быстро и неровно, но он уже чувствовал себя почти спокойно. Горечи поражения, как ни странно, не было и в помине. Кажется, он научился принимать как должное проигрыш в таких вот несерьезных битвах. Это была его маленькая уступка самому себе – ведь впереди была настоящая война, в которой ему предстояло идти до конца.  
Джеймс присоединился к нему минутой позже. Со всех сторон к ним летели и бежали люди, но сейчас они стояли посреди поля совсем одни. Поттер все еще задыхался.  
\- Ты уступил мне, - сказал он. - Ты мог бы победить!  
\- Я… - начал было Гарри, но перевел взгляд за плечо Джеймса – по полю к ним навстречу быстро шел Снейп. На миг он замедлил шаг, но, словно преодолев неуверенность, уже снова бежал почти вприпрыжку. – Знаешь, я и так победил, - договорил Гарри. - Извини, - и, обойдя Джеймса, он поспешил навстречу Северусу.  
Снейп, очевидно, еще не знал, как ему вести себя в такой ситуации, поэтому на всякий случай сделал непроницаемое лицо, но Гарри не собирался скрывать своих эмоций.  
\- Ты пришел! – воскликнул он радостно, шагнул к Снейпу и обнял его.  
\- Прекрати! Кругом полно народу! – зашипел Снейп, отстраняясь.  
\- Ну и что? – удивился Гарри. – Давно ты здесь? Видел мой Финт Вронского?  
\- Ага. И твои финты с Поттером, - язвительно отозвался Снейп. Но, тотчас посерьезнев, добавил: - Ты очень хорошо держался. Поздравляю!  
\- Спасибо! – Гарри никак не мог перестать улыбаться. – Ладно, пойдем отсюда? Ты весь промок.  
Он совсем забыл про ледяной ветер и дождь, и только сейчас заметил, как мокрые волосы Снейпа свисают неаккуратными сосульками и как с них на промокшую мантию льется вода.  
\- На себя посмотри, - посоветовал Снейп, отряхивая от грязи подол мантии, и вдруг завопил: – Грейнджер!!! Что! Это! Такое?  
И демонстративно закатал штанину: выглядывающий из ботинка носок «Уик-энд», вопреки проигрышу их квиддичной команды, переливался всеми цветами радуги.

***  
Первую зарплату Снейпу вручали в весьма торжественной обстановке – мадам Помфри пригласила Дамблдора и Слагхорна, и Гарри, конечно, тоже не мог пропустить такое событие.  
Мистер Кларк, явившийся в Больничное крыло по каминной сети, сначала долго беседовал о чем-то с мадам Помфри с глазу на глаз. Гарри, сгорая от любопытства, толок в это время сушеные лягушачьи лапки, а Снейп старательно делал вид, что его происходящее вообще не касается, и читал справочник по высшим зельям.  
Потом пришел Дамблдор и велел начинать. Мистер Кларк вызвал Снейпа, произнес прочувствованную речь и вручил ему довольно увесистый конверт.  
\- Больница Святого Мунго надеется на дальнейшее плодотворное сотрудничество с Хогвартсом, и мы будем рады уже в июле видеть вас, Северус, среди наших аспирантов…  
\- У меня другие планы на мистера Снейпа, - перебил Дамблдор очень спокойно, но мистер Кларк почему-то смешался и, быстро простившись, исчез.  
\- Итак, у меня к тебе серьезный разговор, Северус, и я не вижу смысла его откладывать - повернувшись к Снейпу, все еще теребившему в руках конверт, произнес Дамблдор. – Но вы можете тоже остаться и послушать, - добавил он, обращаясь к мадам Помфри и Гарри. – Дело в том, что со следующего года грядут перемены в нашем преподавательском составе. Мы вчера долго говорили с профессором Слагхорном… Он сообщил мне неприятное известие – в конце этого года он намерен подать в отставку.  
\- Как в отставку?! – закричал Гарри.  
Дамблдор бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд.  
\- Я тоже был огорчен. Однако профессор мотивирует это необходимостью поправить свое расшатавшееся здоровье – он намеревается на несколько лет покинуть Англию.  
Гарри едва усидел на месте от волнения. Так значит, Дамблдор все же говорил со Слагхорном о хоркруксах? Смог ли он получить воспоминание, необходимое в качестве улики против Волдеморта? И, если да, не потому ли Слагхорн теперь сбегает? Мысли теснились в голове, и Гарри едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать высказывать их вслух.  
\- Что касается тебя, Северус, - продолжал Дамблдор, - еще в начале года я не был склонен доверять тебе, но сейчас мое мнение значительно изменилось в лучшую сторону. И благодарить за это следует только тебя самого – ты доказал, что способен быть ответственным, серьезным человеком, доказал, что знаешь, чего хочешь в жизни. Основательность и добросовестность, с которой ты работал в последние месяцы, вызывает у меня безмерное уважение. Эти качества - даже при отсутствии поначалу опыта – помогут тебе справиться с работой, которую я собираюсь тебе предложить. Ты заканчиваешь Хогвартс в этом году – я хочу, чтобы с сентября ты занял пост учителя Зельеварения. Программу ты, я думаю, напишешь за лето. Но и это - не все. У нас освобождается еще одна вакансия, которая просто не может пустовать, и пока предложить ее мне некому… поэтому, ко всему прочему, принимай факультет.  
Снейп, наконец, открыл рот.  
\- К-как, факультет? - пробормотал он. – Я…  
\- Я уверен в тебе и в том, что тебе это по силам. Сколько тебе полных лет?  
\- Восемнадцать, - промямлил Снейп.  
\- Восемнадцать. Прекрасный возраст. Мне в восемнадцать казалось, что весь мир открыт передо мной… - меланхолично произнес Дамблдор и тут же перешел на деловой тон: - Профессор Слагхорн передаст тебе программу курса и свод обязанностей декана… Но не забудь, что тебе еще нужно сдать выпускные экзамены… на которых я жду от тебя только отличных отметок.  
\- Постойте… - Снейп словно приходил в себя после обморока. Он, похоже, только что все осмыслил, и Гарри очень не понравилось выражение мрачной решимости, появившееся на его лице. – Есть кое-что, чего вы, профессор Дамблдор… - Снейп запнулся и посмотрел на Гарри. – Чего вы все обо мне не знаете.  
\- И чего же мы не знаем о тебе? - с простодушным любопытством воскликнул Дамблдор.  
Снейп секунду помедлил, а затем решительно рванул вверх рукав старенькой мантии. Гарри сразу понял, что он собирается делать, но остановить его, конечно, не успел. Иссиня-черный знак мрака, въевшийся в худое запястье, был продемонстрирован всем присутствующим. Помфри ахнула и отскочила в сторону. Дамблдор поправил очки. Но Снейп смотрел на Гарри, и во взгляде его плескалось безысходное отчаяние.  
\- Это… - прошептал он, – это, мне кажется, все меняет. Я, наверное, пойду.  
И он, хлестнув Гарри по ногам подолом мантии, выбежал из комнаты.  
Это был полный крах всему. Гарри стиснул руки.  
\- Профессор Дамблдор, вы же не думаете, что… - начал он умоляюще, но осекся, увидев, что директор улыбается.  
\- Удивительный юноша, - заметил Дамблдор. – Я все ждал, скажет он или нет.  
\- Так вы все знали?  
\- Знал ли? О, разумеется, знал. Каждый раз, когда очередная душа попадает в сети Тома Реддла, это становится мне известно. Я наблюдал за Снейпом, и ни одна из его отлучек из школы не прошла мимо меня. Мне казалось, что с ним все ясно… Но, я уже говорил, и повторюсь, я рад признать, что ошибся. Что-то изменило его… Может быть, твое появление, Гарри? – Дамблдор пристально посмотрел на него, и Гарри показалось, что директор видит его сейчас насквозь.  
\- Он не был дурным человеком! – даже не пытаясь скрыть своих чувств, воскликнул Гарри. – Он запутался тогда, когда принял Метку, но сейчас он – настоящий, и ему нет никакого дела до Волдеморта!.. Он…  
\- Ты прав, - Дамблдор успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо. – Сегодня, признавшись нам, он прошел мое последнее испытание. Я согласен дать Северусу Снейпу шанс. А что скажешь ты, Поппи?  
\- Это все, конечно, немного неожиданно, - подбирая слова, осторожно отозвалась мадам Помфри. – Но я никогда не думала, что он - из этих… Хороший мальчик, очень порядочный, старательный… Талантливый… Не боится никакой работы… Я к нему уже привыкла, словно он всю жизнь тут… - она беспомощно пожала плечами.  
\- Он получил Метку в ноябре, - сказал Дамблдор. – Как видишь, за это время он никого не убил… И даже, напротив, смог заслужить твое уважение.  
\- А я-то… Я так отреагировала… - проговорила мадам Помфри плачущим голосом. – Ну, подумаешь, Метка… Он, наверное, себя теперь уродом каким-нибудь считает…  
\- Вы же не со зла, - попытался утешить ее Гарри, который и сам чувствовал себя довольно паршиво. – Я знаю, его это мучило с того самого момента, как он получил ее. Не думаю, что он когда-то верил в лозунг «Магическая Британия – для чистокровных» или какую-то подобную чушь. Сейчас, по крайней мере, точно не верит, я ручаюсь. Он любит Лили Эванс и очень обеспокоен ее судьбой.  
\- Хм… Я вижу, мы с вами пришли к единому мнению: Снейп заслуживает шанса исправить свою ошибку, - подытожил Дамблдор. – Найди его, Гарри, и скажи, пусть зайдет ко мне. Пароль от кабинета – «каштаны в сахаре». Вечером я соберу преподавателей на педагогический совет, и хочу, чтобы Северус присутствовал там.  
\- Иду! – Гарри, совершенно успокоенный и счастливый, поспешил на поиски Снейпа.

***  
Он, наверное, уже очень хорошо выучил Северуса, и потому, не тратя время на беготню по школе, сразу вышел на улицу. Сумерки сгустились до иссиня-черного, в воздухе, несмотря на холодный ветер, пахло талым снегом и приближающейся весной. Лампы, освещающие террасу, закоптились и чадили дымом, отсветы пламени плясали по стенам, будто пытаясь согреть промерзшие камни.  
Снейп отыскался быстро – он сидел на балюстраде, отделявшей террасу от внутреннего двора, сгорбившись и спрятав лицо в ладонях. Плачет, что ли? Гарри испугался, – что ему делать с рыдающим Снейпом? - но, преодолев малодушие, подошел и осторожно тронул за плечо. Снейп поднял голову – слава Мерлину, глаза у него, по крайней мере, были сухие. Но на Гарри он посмотрел как на привидение.  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь? – спросил он тихо.  
\- Искал тебя.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Хотел сказать тебе… что и так знал о Метке… если для тебя это имеет хоть какое-то значение.  
\- Знал?  
\- С первого дня, - подтвердил Гарри.  
Снейп помотал головой.  
\- Но почему тогда… ты разговаривал со мной? – ошеломленно произнес он.  
\- Дай-ка подумать… Может, потому, что ты понравился мне? – воскликнул Гарри.  
\- Ты совсем ничего не понимаешь, да? – вспыхнул Снейп. – Все это время я был одним из тех, кто в любой момент мог получить приказ пойти убивать магглов. Из тех, кому однажды могли приказать уничтожить и твою сестру!  
\- Кого? – не понял Гарри. – А, ты про Лили… Ты не сделал бы этого.  
\- С чего ты взял?!  
\- С того, что ты любишь ее.  
Лицо Снейпа исказилось гримасой.  
\- Люблю… - с горьким смехом повторил он. – Чушь. Я любил ее когда-то, но и это не остановило меня … - он замолчал и взглянул на свою руку, так, словно хотел бы отсечь ее.  
\- Так или иначе, ненавидеть себя – глупо! – горячо возразил Гарри. – Предложение Дамблдора все еще в силе, он не отказывается от своих слов! Это сводит на нет твою ошибку! Директор верит тебе! Почему ты не позволяешь себе быть счастливым, когда все обстоятельства – за тебя?!  
\- Полагаешь, так просто – быть счастливым? – глаза Снейпа полыхнули огнем, на щеках проступил лихорадочный румянец.  
\- Но разве ты не был счастлив, когда директор предложил тебе место?  
\- Так в этом оно, по-твоему, заключается?  
\- А в чем?! – потеряв терпение, закричал Гарри.  
Снейп соскользнул с балюстрады и повернулся к нему спиной.  
\- О, ты и представить себе не можешь, как долго я искал ответ на этот вопрос. Как долго я блуждал в темноте, принимая обманки и зеркальные отражения за истинный свет… Как стремился увидеть настоящее сияние… И что же теперь? Мечта сбылась, - и вот, я обожжен и ослеплен… Каждый день, каждую чертову ночь я задаю мирозданию один и тот же вопрос, и ответ на него – так близко, и так бесконечно далеко, - здесь, в твоих глазах, Гарри. То, за чем я гнался, оказалось нельзя, неправильно, невозможно… Я сразу должен был понять, что это погубит меня, в тот день, когда тебя встретил и вместотогочтобыспасатьсябегствомимелглупостьпосмотретьвтвоиглаза!  
\- Что? – переспросил Гарри. – В чем я опять провинился? Чего ты там бурчишь? Я не слышу!  
\- Тогда читай по губам, - резко оборачиваясь, посоветовал Снейп, толкнул его к стене и поцеловал.

***  
У Гарри все мысли из головы словно ветром сдуло. Он послушно прислонился к холодному камню и закрыл глаза, позволив себе раствориться в иссиня-черном, уже не февральском, но еще и не мартовском воздухе. На его губах разгоралось пламя, и растекалось по всему телу.  
Кажется, все происходило наяву.  
Кажется, он впервые в жизни почувствовал себя настолько нужным и желанным. Никто, никогда прежде не говорил с ним на этом языке – и это было неожиданно, немного пугающе и восхитительно.  
Снейп не торопил его, но в каждом его прикосновении сквозил вопрос, и Гарри не знал, как ему ответить и что нужно отвечать. Сознание погружалось в хаос, зато кровь в ушах стучала все сильнее. Казалось, еще миг, и он сгорит, растает, рассыплется пеплом, - но Северус отстранился. А вслед за этим одна за другой стали возвращаться мысли. «Снейп. Он поцеловал меня. Он сейчас сбежит, и я останусь тут один, после всего, что было».  
Пальцы Гарри сами собой вцепились в отвороты мантии Снейпа.  
\- Даже не вздумай!.. – выдохнул он, больше пока сказать ничего не получалось.  
Но Снейп как-то умудрился понять его.  
\- Я не уйду. Куда мне деваться от тебя? – нетвердым голосом произнес он, и это, кажется, окончательно лишило обоих рассудка. Гарри позволил увлечь себя к балюстраде и запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо поцелуям, в этот раз более напористым и уверенным.  
«О, Господи, - думал он. – Господи». Колено Снейпа вклинилось между его ног, Гарри подался навстречу, и, теряя опору, еще крепче ухватился за Северуса. Он не мог сказать, правильно ли, закономерно ли было то, что происходило с ними – это просто было, и было сейчас. Такое, чего с ним не случалось никогда прежде. И он готов был скорее умереть, чем выпустить из объятий человека, в котором, как в зеркале, видел отражение собственных эмоций и одновременно сливался с ним, почти до потери своего «я».  
Почти.  
Гарри застонал, и собственный стон заставил его очнуться.  
\- Северус… - прошептал он, - постой, мы не можем… Дамблдор… Он ждет тебя в учительской… Ты должен идти к нему.  
Снейп замер, дыша тяжело и хрипло. Гарри уткнулся пылающим лбом ему в плечо, худое и жесткое под тонкой тканью школьной мантии. Их обоих трясло, словно в ознобе, но холода они не чувствовали.  
Над ними, мерцая искрами звезд, плыло высокое небо, и в нем шли ко дну осколки льда… А здесь ветер, еще не весенний, но уже и не зимний, петлял среди колонн, и трепетало пламя в газовых рожках.  
\- Гарри… - начал Снейп, но любые слова сейчас прозвучали бы фальшиво, ведь для происходящего с ними еще не существовало слов. Поэтому Гарри высвободился из объятий и уже почти ровно произнес:  
\- Не надо. Не говори ничего. Просто иди.  
Снейп помедлил, словно ожидая, что Гарри остановит его, а потом, не оборачиваясь, пошел к школе.


	18. Орден Феникса

В спальне было жарко натоплено - домовые эльфы всегда по вечерам зажигали здесь камин. Гарри немного посидел у огня, потом принял душ, переоделся в пижаму и лег. Свет гасить не стал, и даже для виду положил возле себя учебник по Чарам, но читать не пытался.  
Время тянулось невыносимо медленно. В гостиной постепенно затихали голоса – младшие школьники расходились по спальням. Потом часы пробили одиннадцать. С последним ударом дверь распахнулась, и на пороге, прежде не склонный к дешевым театральным эффектам, появился Северус.  
Правда, Гарри разглядел только подол мантии и носы ботинок: все остальное от взора скрывала внушительная стопка книг, которую Снейп почему-то тащил вручную, пренебрегая левитацией.  
\- Библиотека переезжает в подземелья? – поинтересовался Гарри. В этот момент Снейп запнулся о ковер, и башня в его руках опасно накренилась в сторону Гарри.  
\- Протего! - завопил Гарри, плохо соображая, что делает. Книжки на мгновение замерли в воздухе, а потом с шумом попадали вниз.  
\- Чёрт! – воскликнул Снейп, теперь возвышающийся среди них как пугало на капустной грядке. – Чёрт!  
Гарри кубарем скатился с кровати, и вдвоем они принялись собирать рассыпавшиеся фолианты.  
\- Я пропал! – приговаривал Снейп безнадежно. – Они ведь были разложены по порядку… Я тащил их от самой учительской… И как теперь разобраться, что за чем следует?..  
\- Ну, я думаю, сначала первый курс, потом второй… - выхватывая из груды книг два учебника, предположил Гарри.  
Снейп смерил его сердитым взглядом.  
\- Очень смешно! Про учебники я бы и сам догадался. Но все остальное… Слагхорн битый час объяснял мне, как составлять программу… Я думал, свихнусь.  
\- Так ты остаешься?! – радостно воскликнул Гарри. Снейп неопределенно дернул плечом, водрузил на тумбочку последние книжки и плюхнулся на постель.  
\- Останусь, если до сентября успею разложить программу семи лет по часам.  
\- Тебе дают все семь курсов? – Гарри даже в кошмаре не могла присниться подобная перспектива, но он почему-то был уверен, что Снейп справится без особого труда.  
\- Все семь, ага, - рассеянно отозвался Снейп, потирая кончик носа. – Плюс деканство, ума не приложу, что с ним делать…  
\- Ты сможешь снимать с Гриффиндора баллы, - хмыкнул Гарри.  
Повисла пауза, во время которой они успели встретиться взглядами, покраснеть, отвести глаза и снова уставиться друг на друга. Воспоминание о недавних событиях, перебитое маленьким книжным переполохом, захватило их с новой силой.  
Снейп немного подвинулся на кровати. Гарри воспринял это как приглашение и устроился рядом.  
\- Кхм, - сказал Снейп. – Ты…  
\- Слушай… - одновременно с ним начал Гарри, и оба умолкли.  
Снейп еще раз откашлялся.  
\- Ну, хорошо. Давай займемся тем, чего я ждал весь вечер, - он потянулся к тумбочке и выудил из стопки книг брошюру в тонких корочках. – Это кодекс декана, и сейчас мы будем читать его, - официальным тоном сообщил он.  
Гарри едва не поперхнулся.  
\- Ты… серьезно? – спросил он с легким испугом. Неужели у Снейпа так быстро поехала крыша?  
Тот изучающее посмотрел на него, а потом отшвырнул книжку и расхохотался:  
\- Ага, поверил!  
\- Чокнутый, - обиженно буркнул Гарри и попытался столкнуть его с кровати. Снейп увернулся, вскочил и сам опрокинул Гарри на постель, навалившись сверху и прижимая его руки к матрасу.  
Гарри хотел освободиться из захвата, но Снейп держал его на удивление крепко. Некоторое время они боролись, отчаянно пыхтя, потом Гарри все-таки сдался и расслабил напряженные мышцы. Снейп, все еще не выпуская его, осторожно переместился, опираясь о постель коленом. Теперь его дыхание касалось лица Гарри. Он наклонился ниже, и их губы, наконец, встретились.  
Захват на запястьях исчез, и, почувствовав свободу, Гарри обхватил голову Снейпа, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы и притягивая его еще ближе к себе. На миг Северус отстранился – чтобы избавить Гарри от очков и куда-то зашвырнуть их.  
Теперь, когда можно было не спешить, они изучали друг друга, выстраивая собственный ритм отношений, идеально подходящий обоим. Этот поцелуй уже не был похож на то, что происходило недавно на террасе – там Снейпом, казалось, владело отчаяние, сейчас же он утверждал право собственника. Как ни странно, Гарри это заводило. Он снова почувствовал, как закипает кровь и как по телу начинает очагами заниматься пламя. Снейп, похоже, испытывал те же ощущения.  
\- Нет, только не здесь, - пробормотал он, быстро откатился в сторону и перевернулся на спину, уставившись в потолок.  
Гарри перевел дыхание, нашел его руку и сжал ее. Снейп ответил на пожатие.  
\- Надо ложиться… уже поздно.  
\- Угу, я и лег. Ждал тебя, чтобы пожелать спокойной ночи, - отозвался Гарри. Они повернулись друг к другу. На все еще влажных губах Снейпа застыла странная улыбка.  
\- Я думал о тебе, - прошептал он. – Когда сидел там, в учительской. Дамблдор объявил, что назначает меня зельеваром, все начали что-то говорить мне… А я не слышал ничего… Представляешь?  
Гарри слабо мог вообразить себе подобный расклад, но спорить не стал.  
\- Я так счастлив, что все наладилось… - отозвался он. – Ты будешь преподавать в Хогвартсе… Может, мне теперь называть тебя «профессор Снейп»?  
Северус рассмеялся.  
\- Только попробуй! – сказал он. – Я не стану откликаться. Мне это не идет.  
\- Очень даже идет! – возразил Гарри, осторожно отводя с лица Снейпа пряди волос. – Просто надо привыкнуть. Станешь грозой студентов… Мне так хочется посмотреть на это, что я готов остаться на второй год!  
\- Ну уж нет, - Северус поднялся и взял полотенце. – Тебе не суждено учиться у меня, смирись с этим. А сейчас я иду в душ, и рассчитываю, что ты будешь в СВОЕЙ постели, когда я вернусь.  
\- Да, профессор Снейп, - отчеканил Гарри, со смехом уворачиваясь от подзатыльника.  
После бесконечно долгого, наполненного волнениями дня он почти сразу задремал, и уже сквозь сон слышал, как рядом что-то звякнуло – Северус положил на тумбочку его очки.

***  
Гарри мог предсказать судьбу любого из ныне живущих магов – кроме своей собственной.  
Проснувшись почти за час до звонка будильника, он лежал и смотрел в темноту, угнетенный своими мыслями. Он и рад, и не рад был той поспешности, с которой начали происходить события вокруг него и при его непосредственном участии. Чувства Северуса его и воодушевляли, и, одновременно, пугали. Он не знал, как ему быть, как не испортить возникшее между ними доверие, не знал, почему все зашло туда, куда зашло… Еще вчера он, чего скрывать, хотел, чтобы Снейп сделал что-то большее, чем просто целовал его, а уже сегодня произошедшее казалось мороком, бредом… Может, они оба сошли с ума? И как теперь смотреть друг другу в глаза?  
Гарри боялся… чего же? Он и сам не знал чего. Предательства? Но Снейп никогда не предавал его. Непонимания? Ерунда, за это время они научились не только договариваться, но и разговаривать без слов…  
Привязанности? Да, скорее всего, так оно и было. Быть другом Гарри Поттера означало подвергать себя смертельной опасности. Он уже убедился в этом, и больше не хотел терять дорогих ему людей. Ведь он по-прежнему был бомбой с часовым механизмом – неизвестно, когда сработает, но взорваться должна непременно: ему сохранили память, значит, он по-прежнему был героем Пророчества.  
И ни один из них не сможет существовать, покуда жив другой...  
Но утром, когда Северус остановил на нем ласкающий взгляд черных глаз, у Гарри на миг перехватило дыхание, и он подумал, что все опасения – глупость. Чему быть - того не миновать. Много лет они со Снейпом находились по одну сторону баррикад, и сейчас - победят они или снова проиграют - им вновь суждено было проделать этот путь вместе.  
И Гарри откуда-то совершенно точно знал, что Северус не откажется от него и до последнего будет рядом, как бы ни сложились обстоятельства.  
Такую безмолвную поддержку Гарри научился ценить с тех пор, как они с Роном и Гермионой блуждали по лесам. С тех пор, как однажды он увидел среди деревьев серебристую лань. С тех пор, как Снейп отдал ему свои воспоминания...  
Это делало грядущие события менее пугающими.

За завтраком Гарри никак не мог сосредоточиться и решить, за что хвататься первым делом.  
Снейп принес с собой книжку и погрузился в чтение, лениво макая тост в джем, поэтому не видел, как Дамблдор, появившийся в зале уже к концу трапезы, смотрит на них. Увидев, что Гарри тоже его заметил, директор сделал знак подойти.  
У Гарри сердце забилось быстрее, и он в волнении едва не смёл рукавом мантии кубок, выбираясь из-за стола.  
\- Поднимемся в кабинет, - сразу сказал Дамблдор.  
Они прошли через заднюю дверь коридором, которым пользовались только преподаватели. Идти было недалеко, но Дамблдор, как назло, еле передвигал ноги и всю дорогу хранил молчание.  
Честно дождавшись, когда дверь кабинета за ними закроется, Гарри, умирающий от нетерпения, выпалил:  
\- Он отдал воспоминание, профессор Дамблдор? Да?  
\- Мм... - Дамблдор прошел к столу, указывая Гарри на стул, и занялся небольшой плитой, на которой стоял чайник. Поправил крышку, дождался, пока из носика пойдет пар, заварил чай, разлил его по чашкам и достал коробку с лимонными дольками в сахаре. Одна из чашек тотчас стала двигаться в сторону Гарри - наверное, она была заколдованной.  
Гарри с недоумением наблюдал за действиями директора и никак не мог взять в толк, почему он медлит. Наконец тот опустился в кресло и в задумчивости сцепил пальцы.  
\- Ну, что ж, - заговорил он. - Действительно, воспоминание у меня. Оно подтверждает наши догадки... Но не все так просто - я не могу обнародовать его, пока Гораций не покинет пределы Великобритании. А это случится не раньше июля, насколько я знаю...  
\- Не раньше июля?! - в смятении воскликнул Гарри. Чашка и коробка со сладостями боязливо шарахнулись от него. - Но это же... это же почти полгода!  
\- Он боится за свою жизнь. И небезосновательно, - Дамблдор пожал плечами. - Если я дам делу ход, Слагхорн сбежит прямо сейчас. Это недопустимо.  
\- Но можно же поговорить с ним!  
\- Ты считаешь, я не сделал этого? - сурово произнес директор.  
\- Но промедление опасно!  
\- Знаю, - Дамблдор опустил голову. - Это был нелегкий выбор. Но я не могу рисковать школой - если он уйдет сейчас, нас ждет большой скандал и с попечительским советом, и с Министерством. У меня нет другого учителя.  
\- А Северус? - встрепенулся Гарри.  
\- Он еще школьник, - осадил его Дамблдор. - И не имеет права преподавать, пока не сдал Ж.А.Б.А.  
Гарри молчал, перебирая в памяти лица на фотографии Аластора Хмури. Кто станет следующей жертвой Волдеморта из-за трусости Слагхорна?  
\- Не пытайся взять больше, чем можешь унести, - понаблюдав за ним некоторое время, посоветовал Дамблдор. - Не знаю, кто внушил тебе ответственность за судьбу всего мира, но ты ведь еще ребенок. Как у тебя дела с учебой?  
\- Мне прислали программу Школы авроров, буду поступать, - Гарри едва сдержался, чтобы не отмахнуться - разговоры о его собственном будущем казались ему сейчас несущественными.  
\- Удели своим занятиям побольше внимания, - посоветовал Дамблдор. - Пока мне известны только твои успехи из области Темных искусств.  
\- Я занимаюсь... - пожал плечами Гарри. - С зельями мне помогает Северус, все остальное я выучу к экзаменам...  
\- Надеюсь, что так, - веско сказал Дамблдор. - И рассчитываю видеть тебя в Ордене после окончания Хогвартса.  
Гарри встрепенулся. Войти в ряды фениксовцев он был готов хоть сейчас. Наконец-то он сможет рассказать всем о том, что происходит, и, возможно, вместе они разработают план действий...  
\- Это большая честь для меня! - заверил он. - Но ведь это тоже не раньше июля.  
\- Время пройдет куда быстрее, чем тебе кажется, - заметил директор. - Мы стараемся не принимать школьников в Орден, потому что его деятельность сопряжена со значительным риском.  
\- Профессор Дамблдор! Для того, чтобы свергнуть Волдеморта, нужно на самом деле не так много! Но нет ничего хуже упущенного времени! - воскликнул Гарри с жаром.  
Дамблдор в задумчивости отхлебнул чаю и положил за щеку лимонную дольку.  
\- Зайди ко мне сегодня вечером, - сказал он наконец. - Я кое с кем тебя познакомлю, а заодно обсудим вопрос твоего вступления в Орден. Возможно, не будет вреда, если ты присоединишься к нам раньше. Но имей в виду, Гарри - это нужно держать в строжайшем секрете. Я прошу - никому ни слова, и это действительно значит никому. Кроме мистера Снейпа, разумеется. Ему ты можешь рассказать.  
Если бы Гарри не знал Дамблдора, он бы подумал, что последние слова были произнесены весьма лукавым тоном. Но ведь директору неоткуда было узнать о том, что происходило между ним и Северусом?  
В любом случае, он и сам принял решение, что теперь постарается ничего не скрывать от Снейпа. Тем более, что, благодаря недюжинным шпионским навыкам последнего, это было почти бесполезно.

***  
Из-за разговора с Дамблдором Гарри немного опоздал на первый урок. Правда, Слагхорн никогда не ругался по этому поводу, поэтому особых поводов для беспокойства не было. Когда Гарри вбежал в класс, зельевар выводил на доске рецепт. На звук хлопнувшей двери он обернулся и выронил палочку.  
\- Простите! – смешался Гарри.  
Лили быстро встала из-за парты, подняла палочку и подала ее Слагхорну. Тот неловко принял ее, махнул рукой, мол, возвращайтесь на свои места, все в порядке, - и снова отвернулся к доске.  
Гарри никогда не видел его таким бледным и напуганным. Остальные тоже заметили, что с профессором что-то неладно, и недоуменно перешептывались, но причину никто, разумеется, не знал.  
Гарри наклонился к Северусу, который сосредоточенно записывал что-то карандашом на полях лежащей перед ним книги, и прошептал:  
\- Я только что от Дамблдора!  
\- Мм… - отозвался Снейп неопределенно.  
\- Мы с ним очень содержательно поговорили, он пригласил нас… меня и тебя… сегодня вечером на одно небольшое собрание… Ты знаешь что-нибудь об Ордене Феникса?  
\- Вроде что-то слышал, - не отрываясь от книжки, пробормотал Снейп. – Сектанты, из семнадцатого века… Темные ритуалы, групповые оргии на кладбище и все такое…  
\- Что?! – Гарри быстро зажал себе рот, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. – Какие еще сектанты? Это сообщество под председательством профессора Дамблдора!  
\- А, орнитологи-любители? – без энтузиазма отозвался Снейп и отодвинул от себя книжку. – У тебя новое хобби?  
\- Не говори глупостей! – рассердился Гарри. – Орден Феникса создан для борьбы с Волдемортом!  
Он, наверное, произнес последнее слово слишком громко, потому что Слагхорн обернулся и, выпучив глаза, бледный, как смерть, уставился на них.  
\- Кто сказал «Вол… В-Вол….», - заикаясь, промямлил он.  
\- Я не говорил, - Снейп сделал абсолютно непроницаемое лицо.  
\- Наверное… послышалось… - вытаскивая платок и обмахиваясь им, предположил Слагхорн. – Я что-то неважно себя чувствую… Северус, мальчик мой… тебе необходима практика, выйди сюда и проследи, как класс справится с зельем… А я пойду… немного отдохну…  
\- Проводить вас в Больничное крыло? – с волнением спросила Лили.  
\- Нет-нет, мисс Эванс! – быстро проговорил Слагхорн. – Занимайтесь… Оставляю Северуса своим заместителем, слушайтесь его… Северус, если понадобится… снимай баллы… Я пойду…  
Он нетвердым шагом покинул класс. Все смотрели ему вслед, а Снейп, сунув книгу подмышку, вышел к кафедре. Гарри видел, что Северус здорово нервничает, но старается держаться. Повернувшись напряженно-прямой спиной к классу, он внес несколько поправок в рецепт на доске и сказал:  
\- Начинайте работу. У вас сорок минут.  
Над котлами поднимался пар – вода закипела, но куда раньше воды успели закипеть Мародеры. Мысль о том, что Снейпу позволено снимать с них баллы, а также понимание того, что он не преминет это сделать, заставляли их лопаться от злости. Лили гладила Джеймса по руке, чтобы он не начал скандалить и не подвел тем самым весь факультет.  
Гарри, едва сдерживая смех, наблюдал за ними и измельчал бобы - в результате дополнительных занятий со Снейпом он стал настоящим мастером подсобных работ.  
Зелье было очень простое – Слагхорн, выбирая его, явно мыслями был далеко от уроков, экзаменов, Хогвартса, а может, и Великобритании.

Снейп, явно испытывающий дискомфорт в своей новой роли, встал за кафедру, отгородившись таким образом от класса, и открыл книгу, периодически с выражением крайнего неудовольствия поглядывая на присутствующих в кабинете гриффиндорцев и слизеринцев. Долговязый, худой и неуверенный, он был так мало похож на профессора Снейпа, которого когда-то знал Гарри… Тот больше напоминал каменную статую, и одним взглядом мог пригвоздить к месту… Сколько раз в первые годы учебы Гарри съеживался от ужаса, стоило Снейпу приблизиться к его столу.  
Значит, образ каменной статуи тоже был одной из масок, за которой Снейп старательно и весьма успешно прятал свою человечность…  
Некоторое время в классе раздавался только стук ножиков о разделочные доски да бульканье воды в котлах. Потом Снейп немного освоился, высунулся из-за кафедры почти на треть и, наблюдая за процессом работы, принялся командовать:  
\- Блэк, режь мельче, ты же не хот-доги жаришь! – Сириус рванулся было с места, но Люпин удержал его, за что тотчас получил чисто снейповскую благодарность: - Оставь в покое березовую кору, Люпин, сейчас нужно добавлять шиповник… не путать с волчьей ягодой! – убедившись, что гриффиндорцы ничего не могут сказать в ответ, он приободрился и продолжал: - Петтигрю. Говорю специально для тебя – с этого момента можешь добавлять что угодно, хоть крысиные лапки. Твое зелье все равно уже испорчено и подлежит уничтожению. Роббинс, прекрати макать волосы в котел – либо сразу полезай туда целиком, либо сделай что-нибудь со своей прической! Эванс! Ты видела, что сейчас бросил Поттер? Нет? Я так и думал. Информирую – это был подорожник. Да, да. Сочувствую. Если хочешь – можешь пересесть к Грейнджеру и доварить зелье с ним. Люпин, вот теперь – березовая кора. Поживее. Поттер, эскуро! Петтигрю, эскуро! По два балла с каждого за перевод ингредиентов.  
Слизеринский ряд захихикал.  
\- Да что ты возомнил о себе?! – крикнул Джеймс, вскакивая, но Лили быстро схватила его за мантию и заставила сесть.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что сам был не прав! – сказала она негромко, но все, кто сидел поблизости, услышали. Джеймс хотел было возразить, но, взглянув на Лили, сгреб со стола свои вещи в сумку и демонстративно ушел из класса. Сириус дернулся бежать за ним, но Люпин снова удержал его. Лили с независимым видом взяла свои пергаменты и учебник и пересела за стол к Гарри.  
Снейп с неприятной усмешкой смотрел на все эти перемещения, и, когда возня, наконец, улеглась, снова сгорбился над кафедрой.  
До конца урока больше никаких происшествий не было. Гарри с Лили доварили зелье, не обменявшись ни словом – Гарри видел, что Лили расстроена поведением Джеймса, но не нашелся, чем ее утешить. Он и сам был недоволен отцом, хотя понимал, что и Снейп мог обойтись без оскорбительных намеков.  
Снейп, впрочем, был в этом весь – пристрастный донельзя, как в старые добрые времена.  
Когда со звонком все ушли из класса, Снейп сполз с кафедры и уселся на лавку возле Гарри, туда, где только что сидела Лили.  
\- Учитель должен быть терпелив и снисходителен, - заметил Гарри.  
Снейп искоса глянул на него – выглядел он утомленным.  
\- Я и так проявил чудеса снисходительности. Никого не заколдовал и не проклял… - пробормотал он, и кивнул в сторону котла: – Отличное зелье. Сваришь такое же на экзамене – получишь «Превосходно».  
\- Попробую, - сказал Гарри, придвигаясь к нему вплотную. Взгляд Снейпа сразу расфокусировался, став из напряженного и сосредоточенного отстраненно-мечтательным. – Страшно было?  
\- Немного, - Снейп обнял Гарри за пояс и прислонился лбом к его лбу. – Если сейчас сюда кто-нибудь войдет, я убью его, будь это хоть сам Слагхорн, – добавил он шепотом.  
\- Мы сами можем уйти… куда-нибудь… - предложил Гарри, тоже переходя на шепот.  
\- Не можем, - Снейп нехотя отстранился. – По крайней мере, до прихода Слагхорна. Если он не появится, я буду вынужден вести урок на третьем курсе.  
\- Ага, понравилось мучить школьников? – хмыкнул Гарри.  
\- Вот еще! – ответил Снейп неубедительно. – Но я подозревал, что так и будет, и захватил с собой учебники... Ладно, справлюсь. Сходим в Хогсмид в субботу? У меня много денег, и я намереваюсь прокутить их.  
\- Конечно, сходим, - Гарри склонил голову. Дыхание Снейпа щекотало ему ухо, и это ощущение было удивительно приятным. – А сегодня вечером мы идем на собрание Ордена Феникса.  
\- А, да, да… Союз орнитологов… оргии на кладбище… припоминаю… - не давая Гарри высказать возражения, Снейп привлек его к себе, быстро поцеловал в губы и выпустил. – Все, иди. Слагхорн решил устроить себе отпуск, и сейчас я буду терзать райвенкловцев и хаффлпафцев. Нужно хотя бы одним глазом просмотреть материал к уроку.  
Гарри кивнул и побрел к выходу. Обернувшись от двери, он увидел, что Снейп в глубокой задумчивости по-прежнему сидит за партой над так и не раскрытым учебником.

***  
На следующий урок Гарри тоже едва не опоздал – у него так шумело в ушах, что он перепутал лестницы и уехал не на тот этаж.  
Снейп за один вечер умудрился с ног на голову перевернуть его внутренний мир. Гарри ощущал смятение, и это мешало сосредоточиться. А подумать было о чем. Дамблдор медлил дать ход делу против Волдеморта, имея на руках достаточно улик для того, чтобы будущий Темный Лорд уже сейчас мог получить пожизненную прописку в одной из камер Азкабана. Гарри ни на секунду не верил, что, будь это директору не на руку, он принял бы условия Слагхорна ждать до июля. Значит, отсрочка продиктована какими-то собственными измышлениями Дамблдора. Знать бы, какими…  
Макгонагалл, в отличие от Слагхорна, терпеть не могла опаздывающих. На Гарри, явившегося в класс точно со звонком, она посмотрела неодобрительно и принялась перелистывать журнал.  
\- А где мистер Снейп? – спросила она. Все при этом обернулись почему-то к Гарри, и тот почувствовал, что краснеет.  
\- Остался вести урок у Райвенкло, - ответил он. – На третьем курсе.  
\- Урок у Райвенкло? – Макгонагалл нахмурила тонкие брови. – Разве он уже вступил в должность?  
\- В какую должность? – встрял Джеймс.  
\- Э-э… Нет, еще не вступил, просто профессор Слагхорн заболел… - оправдываясь, пояснил Гарри. Мысленно он уже прикидывал, не будет ли у Снейпа проблем с тем, что он взял на себя инициативу провести занятие на третьем курсе, да еще и в ущерб собственной учебе.  
\- В какую должность? – настырно повторил Джеймс.  
\- Лучше бы вы проявляли столь горячий интерес к Трансфигурации, мистер Поттер! – рассердилась, наконец, Макгонагалл. – Открывайте учебники. Я поговорю с профессором Слагхорном… Вчера он был вполне здоров, - добавила она недоверчиво.  
\- Ему стало нехорошо сегодня на уроке, - вступилась за Гарри Лили.  
Макгонагалл покачала головой: много лет зная Слагхорна, к вопросам его здоровья она относилась весьма скептически.  
Под подозрительные взгляды и перешептывания Сириуса и Джеймса Гарри апатично перелистывал страницы. Наверное, виной всему была приближающаяся весна. Или, напротив, тот падающий снег, который он придумал себе для защиты от Волдеморта, совсем запорошил ему мозги...  
Как он ошибался, считая, что знание о будущем делает мир простым и понятным!  
Отнюдь. Похоже, теперь все окончательно запуталось.  
Гарри бросил перо и закрыл глаза.  
Сквозь голос Макгонагалл, сквозь шорохи и возню пробивалась и то глуше, то громче звучала мелодия, от которой становилось почти больно, но это была боль другого толка, чем когда-либо прежде. Впервые с тех пор, как вернулся, Гарри осознал, что действительно жив и уязвим. Сколько раз он смотрел в лицо смерти - но никогда ему не было так страшно, как сейчас. И, вместе с тем, - он ощущал такую заполненность, словно его жизнь наконец обрела свой истинный смысл.

***  
Новообретенный смысл его жизни в весьма мрачном настроении присоединился к нему на следующем уроке - Истории магии - и тотчас принялся хрустеть раздобытыми где-то хлебцами.  
\- Совсем меня не боятся! - шепотом говорил он, подвигая салфетку с хлебцами поближе к Гарри. - Полурока выясняли, на каком грунте выращена вербена и был ли женат автор учебника!  
\- А он был? - вяло отодвигая угощение, спросил Гарри.  
\- Откуда я знаю?! Какое это имеет отношение к приготовлению зелья?! - Снейп, похоже, все еще пребывал в состоянии возбуждения после двух часов преподавательской деятельности.  
\- Никакого, они просто хотели поболтать с тобой, - Гарри потер лоб. - Тебя искала Макгонагалл, мне пришлось сказать, что ты ведешь урок. Слагхорн появился?  
\- Нет. Я собрал образцы и оставил у него на столе... Что случилось? - перебил Снейп сам себя и уставился на Гарри.  
\- Н-ничего. Все в порядке.  
\- Как скажешь.  
Снейп, не переставая жевать, склонился над тетрадью. Гарри последовал его примеру, бездумно записывая однообразные имена гоблинов - организаторов восстаний в первой трети 15 века, и к концу урока почти успокоился. Поэтому, когда после звонка Снейп взял его за локоть и повел в сторону одного из пустующих классов, Гарри без задней мысли позволил ему это и тут же подвергся допросу с пристрастием.  
\- Мы не уйдем отсюда, пока ты не объяснишь, что случилось, - прикрывая дверь, проинформировал Снейп.  
\- Обед, - попытался слабо сопротивляться Гарри.  
\- Я не голоден - перекусил на уроке, - сообщил Снейп невозмутимо.  
\- Но я-то нет!  
\- Вот видишь. В твоих интересах поскорее закончить этот разговор. Или мне из тебя надо всё клещами тянуть?  
Гарри вздохнул.  
\- Я и сам не знаю, - сказал он тихо. - Происходят какие-то странные вещи. Флитвик открыл дуэльный клуб. Слагхорн сбегает с занятий. Такое ощущение, что все чего-то боятся... А Дамблдор тянет время. Он бездействует, и из-за этого погибают люди! И я не знаю, что мне делать.  
\- А с чего ты решил, что тебе надо что-то делать? - спросил Снейп.  
\- Долго объяснять. Я просто знаю, чем все это закончится для всех... для каждого из нас, если оставить все так, как есть. Волдеморт придет к власти и уничтожит нас.  
\- Ты не можешь предвидеть будущее. Никто не может. Это только твои соображения.  
\- Я видел это! - перебил Гарри и замолчал.  
Снейп нахмурился.  
\- Тебе снова снятся кошмары?  
\- Снятся? Да они уже происходят наяву! С ноября Дамблдор мог предотвратить по крайней мере гибель Боунса и его семьи! Но нет! Он как будто... ведет собственную игру!  
\- Не удивлюсь, если так, - прищурился Снейп. - У него свои методы. Почему, ты думаешь, он предложил мне работу?  
\- Да тут-то все ясно, к гадалке не ходи: ты хорошо сварил Лекантропное!  
\- А ты хорошо вызвал Адское Пламя, - парировал Снейп. - Но тебя не позвали преподавать Защиту.  
\- Профессор Мур не собирается уходить.  
\- Ну, так соберется. Скажу тебе по секрету, должность преподавателя Защиты проклята, и никто еще не продержался на ней дольше одного года... Речь не об этом. У Дамблдора налицо комплекс Господа Бога. Для него раскаявшийся грешник в десять раз милее праведника...  
\- Да, он ведь и Волдеморту хотел преподать какой-то урок, - вспомнил Гарри.  
\- Хотел - значит, преподаст, - рассудил Снейп. - Попробуешь вмешаться - попадешь между молотом и наковальней. Когда ты уже смиришься, наконец, что не всё - в твоей власти? Или тебе лавры Дамблдора спать не дают?  
\- Ты не понимаешь... Северус, одно событие цепляется за другое. Цена этого урока слишком высока, и я не могу допустить, чтобы это снова повторилось. Я не хочу... не хочу потерять тебя!  
\- Ты не потеряешь меня, - отозвался Снейп, неправильно истолковавший его слова. Он прикоснулся к подбородку Гарри, вынуждая его поднять голову. - Послушай, что я скажу тебе, и запомни это. С тех пор, как мы знакомы, у тебя было два основных занятия: лежать в больнице или искать, как бы поэффектнее сломать себе шею. Я никак не могу повлиять на это, правда? Но я буду рядом с тобой, всегда, когда тебе это нужно. В какую бы историю ты не вляпался, - а ты без этого не можешь, - теперь это касается и меня.  
\- Ты мог не говорить. Я и так знаю это, - прошептал Гарри в ответ. Боль, пробудившаяся в нем сегодня, подобралась к самому сердцу, и теперь у нее было имя.  
\- Мне было важно, чтобы ты это услышал, - возразил Снейп. Несмотря на строгость тона, во взгляде его затаилась нежность. И если бы он мог сейчас посмотреть на себя со стороны, то увидел бы то самое, истинное сияние, которого так долго искал в других. - Теперь иди обедать. А я попробую застать Макгонагалл в учительской, до того, как она спустится в Большой зал.  
Он открыл дверь, оба выскользнули в коридор и разошлись в разные стороны, унося с собой ощущение близости, над которой расстояние теперь было не властно.

***  
Непонятно, какие цели преследовал Дамблдор, но вечером, когда Гарри и Северус поднялись к нему в кабинет, там присутствовал Орден Феникса едва ли не в полном составе. Некоторых Гарри уже знал – Прюэтты, Фрэнк Лонгботтом и Аластор Хмури помнили его по истории с Адским Пламенем. Помимо этого, на собрание явилась миловидная круглолицая женщина – Алиса Лонгботтом, волшебник средних лет – Стержис Подмор, Мидоуз в аврорской мантии, сухощавая Марлена Маккиннон и, конечно, Хагрид.  
Последний сразу же хлопнул Гарри по плечу, так, что тот едва не свалился со стула, и пробасил:  
\- Вот и смена растет… Отличные ребята! Будет кому продолжить дело Эдгара…  
Все обернулись на пустующий стул, - наверное, там обычно сидел Боунс.  
Гарри, взглянув на их помрачневшие лица, почувствовал себя неловко, но Дамблдор быстро прервал паузу и вынес на повестку дня вопрос о хоркруксах.  
Гарри дали слово, и он в третий раз повторил всё, что знает, разъяснил, как именно уничтожил один из хоркруксов при помощи Адского Пламени, второй – ядом василиска, и где следует искать остальные. О Тайной комнате он умолчал, потому что не хотел афишировать владение Парселтангом. Подробности салазарова проклятия он решил сообщить Дамблдору с глазу на глаз – ведь Реддл до сих пор не понес ответственность за смерть Миртл.  
Когда Гарри умолк, начались бурные обсуждения. Хмури предлагал немедленно арестовать Лестрейнджей и обыскать их дом, Лонгботтом возражал, что тем самым они рискуют спугнуть более крупную рыбу:  
\- Если мерзавец только почует, откуда дует ветер, - начнет уничтожать всех без разбора!  
\- Нужно поймать их, застать на месте преступления! Беллатрикс – совершенно сумасшедшая, я уверен, рано или поздно она убьет какого-нибудь маггла, просто ради забавы! – предложил один из Прюэттов – здорово напоминающий Фреда и Джорджа, такой же рыжий, невысокий, с бесовщиной в глазах.  
\- Я согласен, необходимо установить дежурства, - поддержал его брат, долговязый и худой, лицом и манерами похожий на Перси.  
\- У Аврората и без того немало вопросов к Лестрейнджам, - перебил Хмури. – Малейший их проступок, будь то покупка книги по черной магии или подозрительных ингредиентов, - и я живо сплавлю их вниз по реке – до Азкабана!  
\- Покупка книг и ингредиентов – недостаточный повод, - вмешался Подмор, и все снова заспорили.  
Гарри, наблюдая за ними, думал о том, что к моменту, когда он покинул свой мир, почти все фениксовцы были уже мертвы, и многие из них погибли еще до его рождения…  
Примерно через час Дамблдор отпустил Гарри и Снейпа, рассудив, что делать здесь им нечего, - их ухода никто не заметил, поскольку новая информация дала повод к бесконечным обсуждениям и спорам.  
Снейп за весь вечер ни разу рта не раскрыл, но Гарри видел, что он очень мрачен.  
\- Напрасно они так о Белле, - тихо сказал он Гарри, спускаясь по винтовой лестнице из директорского кабинета. – Поймать ее на проступках – гиблое дело. На нее где сядешь – там и слезешь. Истеричка, но муж у нее далеко не дурак. А ты… Вот, значит, для чего тебе нужны были такие безумные заклинания. Хоркруксы. Почему я обо всем узнаю последним?  
\- Я не знал, как ты отреагируешь, - сказал Гарри виновато. – Не сердись.  
Снейп махнул рукой, что, видимо, означало смирение, и ушел на Трансфигурацию – Макгонагалл назначила ему отработку за пропущенное занятие.  
Но уже вечером, перед сном, улучив минуту, он сказал, что создание Ордена в качестве оппозиции Темному Лорду – это хорошая затея, по крайней мере, теперь хоркруксами будут заниматься взрослые опытные маги, а не дети. На вопрос Гарри, кого это он называет ребенком, Северус легонько щелкнул его по носу и ушел спать.


	19. Первое свидание

В субботу установилась прекрасная погода: с самого утра выглянуло солнце, волшебный потолок в Большом зале стал весеннее-синим, по столам запрыгали солнечные зайчики. Гарри хотел отправиться в Хогсмид на весь день сразу после завтрака, но мадам Помфри попросила Снейпа разобрать новую партию лекарственных трав, а потом завела долгий разговор обо всем и ни о чем и продержала его в лаборатории вплоть до обеда. Гарри уже устал ждать – сходил в дуэльный клуб, потом сделал домашнее задание по Трансфигурации и написал сочинение по Защите, хотя заниматься уроками планировал только в воскресенье, и почти доел свой обед, когда в зал влетел Снейп и с невменяемым лицом рухнул на лавку.  
\- Страшная женщина, - сообщил он, выпивая залпом целый стакан тыквенного сока. – Болтала три часа кряду, и спроси меня – о чем? Я ни слова не вспомню... Какой-то ее племянник Эрн выводил подорожником прыщи… Ее школьная подруга Кэтти… растит фиалки… Девяносто сортов… Дипломат из меня никакой, ты знаешь, - наливая себе второй стакан сока, продолжал он. – Но ей было все равно, слушаю я или нет… Чего ты смеешься?  
Гарри, живо вообразивший себе, как мадам Помфри без умолку щебечет несколько часов подряд, а Снейп сверлит ее яростным взглядом, покатывался со смеху.  
\- Ты просто нравишься ей, Северус! – сказал он, смахивая выступившие слезы. Снейп насупился.  
\- Нет ничего хуже, чем кому-то нравиться. Не успеешь оглянуться, как уже кругом должен.  
\- Мне ты ничего не должен и нравишься просто так, - шепотом подначил его Гарри.  
У Снейпа слегка порозовели щеки.  
\- Пойдем, - сказал он и встал из-за стола. – Пока для меня не нашлось еще какое-нибудь срочное дело… О, чёрт!  
Гарри обернулся – по залу шла мадам Помфри.  
\- Прячься, быстро! – прошипел Снейп, смахивая на пол вилку и ныряя за ней под стол. Гарри попытался забраться туда же, больно стукнулся лбом о крышку и уронил очки. Раздался противный хруст. Прижимая одну руку к гудящему лбу, второй рукой Гарри неловко извлек из кармана палочку и зажег свет. В дюйме от него, как дикий кот в норе, затаился Снейп, а пол между ними был усеян мелкими осколками. Гарри поднял пустую оправу. Снейп завозился, тоже доставая палочку.  
\- Репаро! – произнес он. Но ничего не произошло. Осколки по-прежнему остались там, где лежали, отражая и дробя свет Люмоса. – Репаро! – повторил он. – Не понимаю, что такое…  
\- Они очень старые, - пояснил Гарри расстроено. – Наверное, их уже не починить… Придется покупать другие… Без очков я совершенно слеп.  
\- Старые… Но им же не сто лет? - Снейп все еще озадаченно разглядывал осколки. Он никогда не сталкивался с тем, чтобы какую-то вещь не удавалось починить при помощи заклинания. Да и Гарри, признаться, никогда прежде не слышал ни о чем подобном.  
Из зала он выбрался почти на ощупь. Снейп довел его до крыльца и велел ждать, пока сходит и принесет их мантии из спальни. Вернулся он, к счастью, довольно быстро – Гарри еще не успел как следует замерзнуть и только-только начал постукивать зубами.  
Все вокруг расплывалось, словно они шли в густом тумане, но Снейп взял Гарри за руку и всю дорогу предупреждал о кочках и канавах, поэтому до Хогсмида они добрались без приключений.

Очки ему подобрали быстро, а вот с оправой вышла заминка – Гарри непременно хотел круглую и отмел с два десятка вариаций очков в духе Джеймса Поттера. Наконец ему все-таки нашли что-то похожее на его прежние, и Гарри с радостью водрузил их на нос, заново открывая мир предметов с четкими границами.  
\- Прозрел? – невольно улыбаясь при взгляде на него, спросил Снейп. – Можем перейти к нашей основной цели? Здесь есть чудный трактирчик, тихий и народу мало… «Кабанья голова»… Пойдем, - он по привычке протянул Гарри руку, и тот вложил в нее свою ладонь, но только для того, чтобы немедленно потащить его в другую сторону.  
\- Ну, уж нет! Никакой «Кабаньей головы». Я, конечно, уважаю мистера Аберфорта, но праздновать надо у Розмерты.  
В «Трех метлах» по раннему времени было еще немноголюдно. Мадам Розмерта, неизменно опрятная, в накрахмаленном чепчике, приветливо кивнула им из-за стойки. Гарри и Северус заняли столик у окна и накупили целую гору еды – мясные рулеты, пироги и салаты. Снейп заказал бутылку огневиски. Гарри хотел последовать его примеру, но мадам Розмерта ни в какую не желала верить, что ему уже есть семнадцать. В итоге Гарри взял сливочного пива и пол вечера выслушивал со стороны Снейпа насмешки на тему своего возраста.  
Впрочем, сливочное пиво у Розмерты было прекрасное. И вкус у него остался знакомый, из прежней жизни. Гарри помнил каждую субботу, когда они приходили сюда – втроем или большой компанией, вдоволь нагулявшись, - с большими пакетами из «Сладкого королевства», с полными карманами разной ерунды из «Зонко»…  
Снейп, похоже, совершенно не умел пить. Сразу после первого тоста - за дальнейшие успехи – он довольно быстро прикончил бутылку, так, что дно стакана становилось видно прежде, чем успевал растаять лед. Выпивка, наверное, действовала на него таким образом, что он начинал говорить без умолку. По крайней мере, когда за первой бутылкой на столе появилась вторая, взгляд Снейпа поплыл, а разговор сам собой начал прыгать с темы на тему и, наконец, вылился в длинный непонятный монолог о темных искусствах, которые сейчас переживают период стагнации, потому что никого не интересует собственно магическая составляющая заклинаний, и один из крупнейших разделов магии стал прикладным и служит делишкам местечковых волшебников.  
В зале уже собралось довольно много посетителей, и Гарри не переставая шикал на Снейпа, чтобы тот вел себя потише. Но Снейпа это, похоже, только забавляло.  
\- Сейчас я допью этот стакан, для храбрости, и поцелую тебя! – сообщил он томно. – Прямо здесь.  
Тут Гарри понял, что Снейпу уже хватит, и вывел его на улицу. Уже стемнело, поднявшийся ветер гнал тучи, сквозь которые еще проглядывали редкие звезды.  
Северус, повисая на Гарри, невнятно рассуждал о том, что убьет всякого, кто посмеет посмотреть на его мальчика хотя бы одним глазом. Но, к счастью, на улице он довольно быстро пришел в себя. Гарри и сам испытывал легкое головокружение – то ли от сливочного пива, то ли от присутствия Снейпа рядом. В полной темноте, спотыкаясь, но упорно не зажигая Люмос, они добрели до окраины Хогсмида.  
\- На следующем свидании я буду пить только воду, - пробормотал Снейп, выдергивая полу мантии из лап какого-то низенького, но очень настырного куста.  
\- Это было свидание?  
\- А я разве не сказал?  
\- Ты сказал, что собираешься поцеловать меня, - припомнил Гарри единственную реплику Северуса, хоть сколько-нибудь подходящую для свидания.  
\- Так оно и есть, - подтвердил Снейп. – И я это сделаю немедленно, - он прижал Гарри к чьей-то изгороди, но, вопреки своим словам, целовать не спешил. Вместо этого он взял его лицо в свои ладони и прошептал: - Я все еще не могу поверить, что это происходит со мной… Ты – в каждом ударе моего сердца… Если ты исчезнешь, оно остановится.  
\- Никуда я не исчезну! – возразил Гарри. – От меня не так легко отделаться.  
Остаток пути они прошли молча, но крепко держались за руки, и это было важнее слов - сказанных и не сказанных. По обочинам тракта слабо светились серым зачарованные валуны – их было видно даже самой темной ночью, чтобы путники не сбились с дороги.  
\- Мне понравилось в «Трех метлах», - сообщил Снейп, когда они поднялись на школьное крыльцо. – Давно там не был.  
Он не спешил выпускать руку Гарри из своей, и Гарри вдруг почувствовал, что меньше всего на свете хочет возвращаться сейчас в слизеринскую гостиную.  
\- Хочешь, я покажу тебе еще одно замечательное место в Хогвартсе? - предложил он.  
\- Что еще за место? – Снейп даже приостановился – Опять какая-нибудь канализация?!  
\- Ничего подобного! В канализацию я тебя, кстати, не звал, - притворно возмутился Гарри. – Идем. Тебе понравится.  
Они поднялись на седьмой этаж и дошли до конца коридора, упиравшегося в глухую стену. Снейп с любопытством посмотрел на Гарри, а тот приблизился к стене и коснулся камней.  
«Мне нужна уютная комната», - мысленно произнес он, и тотчас под его рукой возникла дверь.  
\- Добро пожаловать, - поворачивая ручку, пригласил Гарри. Снейп зашел внутрь, и Гарри услышал его удивленный возглас. Он еще сам не знал, что приготовила ему Выручай-комната, но результат превзошел все его ожидания. Он стоял на пороге гриффиндорской спальни. Той спальни, куда он возвращался каждый вечер в течение шести лет. Здесь было пять кроватей – и стояли они точно так же, как в их спальне. У дальней стены горел камин, два окна были занавешены шторами, такого же темно-бордового цвета, как и пологи кроватей.  
\- Ничего себе интерьер! – оценил Снейп и, скинув мантию и ботинки, улегся на крайнюю постель – ту, что когда-то принадлежала Гарри. – Где это мы?  
Но Гарри не ответил – словно завороженный, он прошел дальше. Все было таким живым и узнаваемым… Вот там спал Рон, здесь - Дин, дальше - Симус, в углу - Невилл... Комната как будто сама достраивала образы - на кровати Дина появились папки с рисунками, у Невилла на тумбочке возник горшок с цветком, над кроватью Рона запестрели квиддичные плакаты... Казалось, сейчас дверь снова откроется и войдут ребята, но Комната не могла вернуть людей...  
Гарри смотрел, и слезы сами текли из его глаз. Он не мог остановиться и не знал, что сказать Северусу, но, когда обернулся, тот уже спал на его кровати, подложив ладонь под щеку... так что необходимость объясняться отпала сама собой. Гарри взял одеяло с кровати Рона, укрыл Снейпа и сел рядом с ним, в задумчивости глядя, как отсветы каминного пламени пляшут на стенах.

***  
Снейп расписал себе программу, чтобы успевать учиться и постепенно составлять конспекты уроков на следующий год. На каждый день у него вышло по одной книге – с учетом, что мадам Помфри все еще ежевечерне вызывала его помогать в лаборатории. Слагхорн, после нагоняя от Макгонагалл, перестал уходить с уроков, но при любом удобном случае, если у Снейпа было окно в расписании, вызывал его и заставлял вести занятия – как он говорил, для практики.  
Вечерами Гарри сидел один и отчаянно скучал над домашними заданиями. В начале марта вернулся Регулус, и, наслушавшись разговоров о недавней игре, предложил Гарри пойти в слизеринскую команду запасным.  
Но Гарри так и не нашел общий язык ни с кем, кроме Регулуса, поэтому выходил полетать либо один, либо за компанию с младшим Блэком, ненадолго, перед основной тренировкой команды.  
По мере приближения экзаменов учебная программа стала все более нагруженной, временами Гарри казалось, что к Ж.А.Б.А. в них пытаются впихнуть все то, что они не смогли усвоить за предыдущие семь лет.  
К счастью, весна в этом году пришла очень рано, и уже к апрелю земля прогрелась и покрылась травой, так что можно было уйти на полянку, расстелить мантию и, лежа на животе, читать книжки и конспекты.  
Идея сбежать в лес изначально принадлежала Снейпу: замученный Слагхорном и Помфри, он как-то раз решил устроить себе передышку и позвал с собой Гарри.  
Отойдя подальше от школы, так, чтобы не быть сразу обнаруженным, Снейп прислонился к дереву и заявил, что до вечера с места не сдвинется и в школу ни ногой. Гарри, у которого была с собой старенькая летняя мантия, бросил ее на землю. Годилась она теперь разве что в качестве подстилки – как и его прежние очки, она держалась на последнем издыхании и вот-вот должна была рассыпаться в прах. Гарри это обстоятельство, впрочем, не смущало – какая разница, на чем лежать, и Снейп тоже думал так. По крайней мере, они некоторое время валялись рядышком и перелистывали каждый свою книгу. Снейп сейчас штудировал монографию какого-то средневекового алхимика, чтобы включить ее в курс лекций для своих будущих студентов, а Гарри пытался запомнить хоть слово из истории магии.  
Снейп первый сошел с дистанции. Отбросив книжку, он перевернулся на бок и, подперев рукой голову, уставился на Гарри.  
\- Что пишут?  
\- А?.. – Гарри, увидев Снейпа без книжки, потерял дар речи. За минувший месяц Северус был так занят, что они обменивались только стандартным набором фраз вроде «Доброе утро», «Спокойной ночи», «Ты идешь?» и «Принеси мне что-нибудь, я не успеваю на ужин».  
Снейп улыбнулся уголком рта.  
\- У тебя глаза одного цвета с травой. Иди сюда, - позвал он. – Я так по тебе соскучился, словно не видел много лет.  
Гарри перевернулся на спину, и, обхватив Снейпа за шею, потянул его на себя. Тот навалился сверху всей тяжестью тела, обжигая горячим дыханием.  
\- Гарри, - прошептал он.  
\- Что? – тоже шепотом отозвался Гарри.  
Снейп судорожно вздохнул, словно боялся спугнуть неловким словом что-то, витавшее в воздухе, и шевельнулся, чтобы забрать очки. Гарри закрыл глаза, чтобы острее ощутить влажное прикосновение к своим губам, сначала неторопливое, потом все более жадное. Не прерывая поцелуя, Снейп приподнялся и положил руку Гарри на живот, а затем скользнул ниже. Гарри дернулся навстречу, но через брюки прикосновение казалось слабым, дразнящим и не дающим ничего, кроме мучений. Гарри застонал и снова подался вперед. Снейп отстранился и потянул пряжку его ремня. Это ничего не дало, и тогда он взялся за нее уже двумя руками, умудряясь сохранять при этом такое невозмутимое выражение лица, словно строгал листики в лаборатории. Может быть, он откуда-то знал, что именно это сводит Гарри с ума – и потому нашел в себе силы разобраться с пряжкой, удовлетворенно сказать «Готово», и после этого отправить, наконец, руку туда, куда было нужно. И сжать сильно-сильно.  
Гарри запрокинул голову, хватая ртом воздух. Это было в первый раз, когда он позволил кому-то касаться себя там, и позволил это Северусу, своему Северусу… Рука пришла в движение, а вместе с ней задвигался и Снейп, и весь мир принялся раскачиваться как сумасшедший. Трава, и деревья, и увязшее, запутавшееся в ветвях солнце – все плыло, набегало, чтобы в последний миг отхлынуть назад, а потом опять вперед, и Гарри казалось, что на земле его удерживает только шершавая ткань старой мантии, в которую он вцепился пальцами.  
Солнце, наконец, прорвалось сквозь путы ветвей и хлынуло горячим потоком. Даже сквозь опущенные веки Гарри видел, каким ослепительно-белым стало на миг все вокруг, а потом все вернулось на свои места. Тело вновь обрело плотность и тяжесть, и тяжелым был Снейп, опустившийся на него сверху. Гарри открыл глаза. На губах Снейпа еще гасло эхо стона, и он смотрел так, словно заглянул в самый глубокий омут и увидел звезды на дне. Оба дышали прерывисто и рвано, и два их сердца колотились друг об друга, словно связанные одной ниткой.  
\- Гарри… - сказал Северус. - Я люблю тебя.  
Это было больше, чем все, когда-либо слышанное. Больше, чем «Взгляни на меня», и «Я обещаю сделать все, что угодно», и «Я всегда буду рядом с тобой»… И Гарри снова не знал, что ему ответить – «я знаю»? «Я тоже»? «Я счастлив». Но Снейпу и не требовался ответ, они без слов понимали друг друга. Сейчас оба чувствовали опустошение. Значит, все было правильно.


	20. Аптечная лавка у Моррисонов

По мере того, как приближалось лето, а с ним и выпускные экзамены, Гарри все яснее осознавал, что получить «Превосходно» по большинству предметов ему не удастся. От переутомления начинала болеть голова, и каждый раз он с ужасом думал, не Волдеморт ли просыпается в его сознании. Довольно скоро он даже перестал притворяться, что учит, - если они уходили в лес, Гарри или мешал Северусу заниматься, или бессовестно дрых. Поэтому примерно со второй половины мая он занялся поисками работы и для начала отправил свое резюме в «Ежедневный Пророк». Идея казалась почти безнадежной, но каково же было его удивление, когда в ответ начали приходить письма. Почти каждое утро за завтраком они вдвоем с Северусом читали предложения от всевозможных мастерских, лавок и магазинов и обсуждали варианты. Снейпу ничего не нравилось.  
\- Это не Лондон, - говорил он, пробегая взглядом по строчкам и откладывая очередное письмо. – Зачем тебе уезжать в захолустье? А вот это – неплохо, но без кормежки. Ты же не станешь себе готовить? Не станешь, не спорь. А тут предлагают кроить… Умеешь кроить? Нет? Ну, тогда в камин такие предложения… О, а вот этих я знаю… Не советую – хозяин еще в прошлом веке выжил из ума. Смотри-ка, Минмагии! А им-то чего надо? Подстригать газоны. Ага, сейчас. Для того ты и учился в Хогвартсе, чтобы подстригать газоны возле Министерства…  
\- А нет там чего-нибудь героического? – уныло спрашивал Гарри, жуя овсянку.  
\- Нет, должность главы Аврората пока занята, - невозмутимо говорил Снейп. – Успокойся, что-нибудь обязательно найдем.  
Наконец пришло предложение, которое Снейп определил как достойное рассмотрения: аптекарь Моррисон, чья лавка располагалась недалеко от кафе Фортескью, искал помощника-провизора.  
\- Жилье, пансион, шестидневная рабочая неделя… Круг обязанностей – закупка и подготовка ингредиентов для лекарств… Вот то, что тебе нужно. Отпросись у Дамблдора и поезжай договариваться. Героизм, - добавил он, глядя на приунывшего Гарри, - не в том, чтобы убивать василисков, а в том, чтобы хорошо выполнять свою работу. Василиск – один на всю Британию, а лекарства нужны сотням людей каждый день. К тому же, это Диагон-аллея. Там тебе дадут хорошие рекомендации для дальнейшей карьеры. Я бы и сам туда с удовольствием устроился.  
\- Ладно. В конце концов, это ведь всего на год, - решил Гарри и написал ответ.  
Дамблдор, который знал всех на свете, идею одобрил.  
\- Мистер Моррисон – прекрасный специалист и очень приятный человек. А его супруга превосходно готовит мясо, - укладывая за щеку лимонную дольку, сказал он Гарри. – Недавно они отправили сына на стажировку во Францию, потому и ищут помощника… Так от своей мечты ты все-таки отказался?  
\- Не отказался. Просто решил подготовиться получше.  
\- Что ж, ты прав, - кивнул Дамблдор. – Я говорил с Аластором, он считает, что у тебя есть все шансы стать хорошим аврором.  
\- Постараюсь оправдать доверие! – обещал Гарри, забирая у директора портал, и отправился на собеседование к своему работодателю.

***  
Лавка Моррисонов представляла собой аккуратный двухэтажный домик. На первом этаже располагалась кухня, лаборатория и собственно магазин. Второй этаж занимали три жилых комнаты и ванная. Одна из комнат принадлежала хозяевам, вторая – их сыну и сейчас пустовала, третья – гостевая – была приготовлена специально для нового работника. Гарри очень понравилось и жилье, и аптека, и сами хозяева – они чем-то напомнили ему мистера и миссис Уизли. Гарри они встретили очень душевно и сразу повели во внутренний дворик – летом здесь стоял стол и можно было обедать прямо на свежем воздухе, под сенью старой яблони.  
\- Эмма, наша старшая, уже три года живет в Биаррице. Тим, наш младший, тоже уехал туда в этом году, - рассказывала Сара Моррисон, разливая чай по фарфоровым чашкам. – Мы с Патриком не успеваем вдвоем выполнить все заказы… Дорогой, захвати печенье! – крикнула она. Из выходящего во двор окошка выглянул мистер Моррисон и протянул ей миску.  
\- Сейчас повешу табличку, что у нас обед, и подойду, - сказал он.  
\- Давай скорее, чай стынет, - она забрала у мужа печенье и поставила его перед Гарри. – Он сам печет их! Попробуй, это очень вкусно. Какой факультет ты заканчиваешь?  
\- Слизерин, - с опаской ответил Гарри, но Сара хорошо отнеслась к этому известию.  
\- Я немного знакома с вашим деканом, Горацием… Он ведь преподает зельеварение? Выходит, ты знаешь этот предмет лучше остальных?  
\- Можно и так сказать, - согласился Гарри, хотя заслуги Слагхорна в этом не было.  
\- Вот и славно! Мы с января ищем помощника, но ни Патрику, ни мне так никто и не приглянулся. Теперь-то я понимаю: мы ждали тебя, а ты нас искал, - с улыбкой сказала она.  
Вернулся мистер Патрик, сел к столу, пригладил рыжеватые усы и сразу заговорил о деле.  
\- Гарри, наши условия тебе известны. Мы не устанавливаем испытательный срок, потому что работы много, и выбирать не из кого. Ты мне понравился, а в людях я ошибаюсь редко. Собирай вещи и переезжай, как только получишь аттестат. Летом наша дочь Эмма обещала прислать нам из Франции один серьезный проект. Так что, если тебя все устраивает…  
\- Да, - сказал Гарри, чувствуя, что уже никуда не хочет уходить из этого двора, где по стене ползет плющ, стол покрыт опрятной скатертью с вышивкой и в чашке плавают лепестки с цветущей яблони. – Я смогу приехать в конце июня.  
\- Тогда мы ждем тебя и не рассматриваем другие кандидатуры, - просияла Сара.  
Мистер Моррисон проводил Гарри до дверей – возле крыльца уже стояло несколько покупателей и нетерпеливо поглядывали на часы.  
\- Удачи на экзаменах, - пожимая Гарри руку, сказал аптекарь. – Кланяйся от меня Альбусу Дамблдору, пусть заглядывает как-нибудь на стаканчик огневиски… Говорят, лето будет жарким.  
Гарри кивнул, спустился с крыльца и под любопытными взглядами клиентов мистера Моррисона активировал портал.

***  
Поскольку вопрос с работой формально решился, Гарри совершенно перестал налегать на школьные предметы – только иногда они с Северусом повторяли зелья. Во время сессии, когда даже Джеймс и Сириус приходили на завтрак с книжками, Гарри озаботился способами уничтожения хоркруксов и ходил в библиотеку исключительно ради того, чтобы почерпнуть новые сведения о разрушающих заклятиях.  
В итоге, на Истории магии он напридумывал больше ерунды, чем за всю свою жизнь, Трансфигурацию осилил с грехом пополам, Чары сдал хорошо за счет того, что запомнился профессору Флитвику по дуэльному клубу, зато зелье сварил безукоризненно и на последний экзамен – Защиту от Темных Искусств - шел совершенно спокойный.  
На Защите Гарри отчаянно скучал. Им раздали билеты и велели выходить в том порядке, который назначит комиссия. Дамблдор, кстати, пригласил на экзамен Хмури, остальных присутствующих Гарри не знал, но, судя по мантиям, это были представители Министерства и Аврората.  
Северус, которому в этот день нужно было еще переделать гору дел в больничном крыле, договорился с комиссией, что будет отвечать первым, легко расправился с темой «Защитные заклинания» и ушел, от дверей обернувшись к Гарри и кивнув ему в качестве пожелания удачи. Гарри кивнул в ответ, но удача ему была не нужна – о темных искусствах он и сам мог бы читать лекции.  
Откровенно зевая на ответе Петтигрю про драконов, уже на выступлении Джеймса про инфери Гарри сломался и начал вслух фыркать, особенно - когда Поттер предложил бороться с ними при помощи отталкивающего заклинания.  
Профессора, заслышав посторонние звуки, обернулись к аудитории.  
\- Что вы сказали, молодой человек? – спросил председатель комиссии, седой волшебник с крупными чертами лица, в чересчур жаркой для лета лиловой мантии, из нагрудного кармана которой выглядывал смешной желтый платочек.  
\- Ничего, - дерзко ответил Гарри.  
\- Нет, я определенно слышала какой-то звук, - подтвердила темноволосая волшебница в очках с золотой оправой. – Вы смеялись.  
\- Ну, разве что совсем чуть-чуть, - согласился Гарри.  
Комиссия уставилась на него как на диковинку. Хмури поднял брови.  
\- И над чем же, позвольте узнать, вы смеялись? – продолжала женщина.  
\- Я просто представил себе ситуацию с инфери, - охотно ответил Гарри. – Отталкивающее заклинание может сработать, если поблизости есть большая яма или что-нибудь в том духе… Но подгадать не всегда удается. И потом, хорошо, если инфери один, а может быть такое, что их несколько… Десятки… Целая армия. И тогда отталкивающие чары бессильны.  
\- Армия инфери? Что за бред? – рассердился Джеймс, у которого из-под носа уплывала хорошая оценка.  
\- Если такой армии не существует, это не значит, что она не может появиться, - заметил Гарри нейтральным тоном.  
\- Что же вы предлагаете? – председатель комиссии уже и думать забыл про Джеймса, адресуясь теперь исключительно к Гарри.  
\- Огонь, конечно, - вспомнив пещеру Реддла, ответил Гарри. – Инсендио может испугать инфери и заставить их отступить.  
\- Бесспорно, - кивнул волшебник. – Мистер Поттер, у вас всё?  
\- Всё, - буркнул Джеймс.  
\- Тогда благодарим вас за ответ, вы можете идти. Следующим вызывается мистер Блэк.  
Джеймс поднялся и вышел, беспрестанно оглядываясь на Гарри.  
Сириус отвечал побойчее – ему достался билет про великанов. Потом вызвали Люпина – он вообще держался блестяще, остальные ученики тоже худо-бедно справились со своими заданиями. Девочки отвечали лучше мальчишек, но Гарри со стороны было видно, что они просто вызубрили материал и понятия не имеют, каково это – в реальной жизни повстречать дракона, болотника, ложный огонек или оборотня.  
Гарри старался больше не вмешиваться, но каждый раз, когда возникал спорный вопрос, комиссия обращалась прямиком к нему и удовлетворенно кивала, получив ответ.  
Класс постепенно пустел, и довольно скоро Гарри остался один.  
\- Ваша очередь, мистер Грейнджер, - сверяясь с бумагами, произнес волшебник в лиловом. Подождав, когда Гарри подойдет к экзаменационном столу, он добавил: - Расскажите нам про драконов.  
\- Но у меня в билете…  
\- Мы непременно вернемся к вашему билету. Но сначала я хотел бы услышать про драконов. Ваш товарищ рассказывал о них довольно сумбурно и невнятно.  
\- Ну… если мы имеем дело с драконом, то единственное наше преимущество – это маневренность, - припоминая все, с чем ему приходилось сталкиваться, начал Гарри. – Можно взобраться ему на спину и схватить его за усы. Это позволит управлять драконом некоторое время. Можно использовать метлу и спастись от преследования дракона, заманив его в скалистое ущелье – там он рано или поздно погибнет. Но вообще, как правило, драконов с момента их появления из яйца растят в специальных питомниках, - прирученные и посаженные на цепь, они доставляют куда меньше хлопот.  
Комиссия переглянулась.  
\- Вы рассуждаете как практик, хотя по возрасту вам положено быть теоретиком, - заметила темноволосая. – Но это очень хорошо. Что у вас в билете?  
\- Дементоры.  
Эта тема всю жизнь преследовала Гарри, зато почти не пришлось готовиться. Он рассказал все, что знал о дементорах, об их роли в магическом мире, об их природе и свойствах.  
\- Но если ты, Грейнджер, такой поборник практического подхода, тогда, наверняка, должен знать, как защититься от дементора, - заметил Хмури, когда Гарри умолк.  
Профессор Мур, тоже сидевший в комиссии, побледнел – не похоже, чтобы он и сам умел это.  
К счастью или к несчастью, Гарри повидал на своем веку куда больше, чем профессор Мур, и вопрос не застал его врасплох.  
\- Способов защиты от дементоров несколько. Можно попытаться закрыть от них свои счастливые воспоминания, воспользовавшись окклюменцией. Если волшебник владеет анимагией, он может перекинуться – дементоры не реагируют на животных, даже теплокровных. Но, если все предыдущие способы недоступны или не сработали, а дементор по-прежнему летит на вас… - Гарри, чувствуя себя балаганным артистом, выдержал эффектную паузу и, понизив голос, договорил: - нужно немедленно взять свою волшебную палочку и использовать заклинание Патронуса!  
\- Заклинание Патронуса! – ахнула темноволосая. – Откуда дети в средней школе знают заклинание Патронуса?  
\- Я еще и не то знал в средней школе, - проворчал Хмури, но было видно, что даже он впечатлен. – Может быть, мистер Грейнджер сможет продемонстрировать нам этот способ защиты в действии?  
\- Может быть, - согласился Гарри, доставая палочку. Счастливых воспоминаний у него было теперь достаточно, чтобы разогнать всех дементоров на свете. Он выбрал среди них то, в котором Северус впервые поцеловал его.  
\- Экспекто Патронум!  
Искрящееся серебристое облако поплыло в воздухе, на глазах принимая очертания животного, но вместо привычного Сохатого Гарри увидел тонконогую лань.  
\- Ой… Что это? – прошептал он, но комиссия, завороженная зрелищем телесного Патронуса, не обратила внимания на его слова.  
Гарри был совершенно ошарашен. Он знал и даже однажды видел пример того, как Патронус меняет свою форму под воздействием сильных эмоций, но подумать не мог, что однажды это произойдет и с ним. Лань – точная копия Патронуса Снейпа - грациозно прошлась по комнате и приблизилась к Гарри, склоняя к нему узкую мордочку.  
\- Привет, Принц, - севшим голосом вымолвил Гарри.  
Комиссия зааплодировала, и Патронус исчез.  
\- Великолепно! Это великолепно! – восклицал маг в лиловом. – Куда вы собираетесь после школы, Грейнджер?  
\- К мистеру Моррисону… - Гарри все еще смотрел туда, где в воздухе только что кружилась серебристая пыль. – Буду работать провизором.  
\- Провизором? Нет-нет, с таким талантом вам непременно нужно поступать в Школу авроров!  
\- Э-э… Спасибо, я… Я планирую это сделать на следующий год, когда подтяну свои знания по другим предметам, - пытаясь собраться с мыслями, ответил Гарри.  
\- Мы непременно будем ждать вас, я заявляю об этом перед лицом коллег! – лиловый приподнялся с места и протянул Гарри руку, которую тот пожал, все еще пребывая в рассеянности. – Лучший результат на курсе! Спасибо за прекрасный ответ, вы можете идти, а мы с коллегами обсудим отметки.  
Гарри простился и вышел, раздумывая, рассказать ли о произошедшем Северусу. И, после некоторых размышлений, решил все-таки пока ничего ему не говорить.  
***  
\- Ты не можешь без фокусов, - Снейп, несмотря на занятость, явился на ужин. – Мне поручили провожать комиссию, они всю дорогу говорили только о тебе… Что ты там устроил на экзамене?  
\- Ничего… Просто хорошо рассказал билет, - избегая его взгляда, ответил Гарри.  
\- Ну, разумеется. И только поэтому Поттер смотрит на тебя так, словно ты выхватил снитч у него из-под носа.  
\- Он злится, потому что я отвечал лучше него, - почти не солгал Гарри и сменил тему: - А как у тебя дела? Много работы? На праздник пойдешь?  
\- Работы достаточно, а вечеринки я терпеть не могу! – нахмурился Снейп.  
\- Северус! Но это же выпускной! Наш последний общий вечер в школе!  
\- Нет никаких «нас», я ненавижу этих людей, и желал бы никогда больше не встречаться с ними! – вспылил Снейп.  
\- Вообще-то, я говорил про нас с тобой, - заметил Гарри.  
Снейп только фыркнул в ответ.  
Гарри слегка придвинулся и положил руку ему на колено.  
\- Северус.  
Снейп замер с ложкой, занесенной над тарелкой.  
\- Грейнджер, ты меня провоцируешь, - прошелестел он.  
\- Ага, - подтвердил Гарри.  
\- Еще немного, и мне станет трудно контролировать себя.  
\- Мне тоже, - признался Гарри. – Видишь, на какие жертвы мне приходится идти.  
\- Твои жертвы - ничто по сравнению с моей, если я соглашусь прийти на выпускной.  
\- Даже если я приглашаю тебя?  
\- М-м… - Снейп медленно повернулся к Гарри и положил ложку на стол. – В этом нет смысла. Тебе просто нравится мной вертеть.  
\- Мне просто хочется провести этот вечер с тобой, - возразил Гарри. – Если ты не пойдешь, мадам Помфри тотчас найдет тебе занятие. Давай, сходим на часок, и ты свободен.  
Снейп нахмурился.  
\- Убери руку, она мешает мне сосредоточиться и принять решение.  
\- Не уберу, - отказался Гарри. – Я же ничего не делаю. Просто помогаю тебе… решиться.  
Он сдвинул ладонь немного выше, и Снейп закусил губу.  
\- Хорошо, - выговорил он с некоторой запинкой. - Я согласен. Но учти, я не танцую. И убери, пожалуйста…  
\- Ладно, - сказал Гарри, вставая из-за стола. – Я тоже не танцую. Но завтра мы идем в Хогсмид за парадными мантиями. Все должно быть по правилам! Ты знал, на что подписывался.  
\- Ты - несносный интриган! – простонал Снейп.  
\- Возможно. Но тебе это нравится, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Во сколько ты вернешься? Погуляем вечером?  
\- На всякий случай, не жди, - посоветовал Снейп.  
Вернулся он и правда очень поздно, Гарри уже засыпал, когда кровать прогнулась под тяжестью второго тела – Снейп сел рядом с ним.  
\- Ты уже спишь? Спокойной ночи, - тихо сказал он Гарри на ухо и прикоснулся губами к его виску.


	21. Сибилла Трелони

В Хогсмид отправились на следующий день с утра – и не одни: почти всем семикурсникам нужно было что-то к выпускному балу, и младшие курсы не упустили возможность увязаться за ними. Гарри уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз ходил в такой толпе ребят, да еще и с разных факультетов. Правда, со Слизерина были только они со Снейпом. Северус хотел поотстать, но Лили взяла Гарри под руку и принялась расспрашивать о Моррисонах, и Снейпу поневоле пришлось тоже идти рядом с ними. Джеймс и Сириус ушли немного вперед. Гарри видел, как они оглянулись на Лили и ее попутчиков, но, как ни странно, не полезли выяснять отношения или затевать драку.  
\- Моррисоны должны быть очень приятными людьми, если судить по их сыну, - сказала Лили, когда Гарри поделился с ней впечатлениями от своего будущего места работы. – Тимми учился на четыре года старше нас, в Райвенкло. В последний год он стал старостой школы… Помнишь, Северус? Я знаю, что у них дом на Диагон-аллее… и там же магазин, да? Надо будет заглянуть к тебе в гости! Ну, пока! – и Лили убежала догонять Джеймса.  
\- Чего это она? – тихо спросил Гарри у Снейпа.  
\- Понятия не имею, - отозвался тот. – Но на всякий случай держись поближе ко мне. Тут почти весь Гриффиндор в сборе, и у них есть отличный шанс нас отколошматить.  
\- Отколошматить? Мне показалось, они настроены дружелюбно.  
\- За семь лет я по горло насытился гриффиндорским дружелюбием, - отрезал Снейп. – Давай свернем здесь. Это короткий путь.  
Они отделились от школьной компании и нырнули в переулок, спускавшийся прямиком к магазину готового платья.  
\- Знаешь, Северус, - еле поспевая за широко шагающим Снейпом, пробормотал Гарри, - мне кажется, Лили, да и все остальные, выросли и больше не хотят размениваться на детские обиды…  
\- Мне нет дела до этого, - сообщил Снейп. – Хочешь общаться с ней – я все понимаю, она тебе не чужая… Но я - пас. И очень рассчитываю, что завтра навсегда попрощаюсь с Поттером, Эванс, Блэком и всей их компанией, - договорил он жестко, тем самым сводя на нет любые попытки спорить.  
С покупками они разобрались довольно быстро: в магазине не было посетителей, и можно было спокойно все рассмотреть. Снейп взял классическую черную мантию с пуговицами на рукавах от запястья до локтя, Гарри выбрал травянисто-зеленую, привлеченный нейтральным, не-слизеринским цветом ткани. И, пока Снейп, спасаясь от навязчивой болтовни продавца, ждал его снаружи, заодно купил себе новые брюки и ботинки.  
\- Ты как девчонка, - прокомментировал Снейп, когда Гарри вывалился из магазина с двумя пакетами и коробкой. - Что у тебя там, шляпка?  
Гарри от души рассмеялся, и Северус, минуту назад выглядевший недовольным, тоже начал улыбаться, заражаясь его весельем.  
\- Пойдем, перекусим? – предложил он. Они направились в сторону «Трех метел», но не успели пройти и полсотни шагов, как путь им преградило странное существо, наряженное в цветные лохмотья.  
\- Гадания, предсказания, пророчества! - речитативом пропело оно.  
\- Нет, спасибо, у меня уже есть свой предсказатель, - буркнул Снейп и попытался обойти препятствие, но существо, проявив недюжинную ловкость, схватило Снейпа за рукав и втащило его в одну из дверей, над которой красовалась вывеска: «Прорицания, гадание по ладони и на кофейной гуще, самые точные прогнозы, недорого!»  
Гарри зашел следом.  
Его взору предстало небольшое тесное помещение, оклеенное синей бумагой, вдоль стен беспорядочно стояли разномастные шкафы и тумбочки, набитые какой-то ерундой вроде старых газет, разноцветных бутылок и связанных в пучки сухих трав. Существо, оказавшееся при ближайшем рассмотрении невысокой сухощавой ведьмой, кружило возле Снейпа, который с недовольным видом оглядывался по сторонам.  
\- Я вижу, вижу! – заунывно вещала предсказательница, щурясь сквозь толстые стекла очков. – Вы явились за ответом на вопрос о том, что скрывает туман над будущим…  
Она взмахнула рукавом, распространяя запах сладкого дыма и хереса, и в этот миг Гарри узнал ее.  
\- Профессор Трелони! – ахнул он. Из всех его старых знакомых Сибилла Трелони была единственной, кто совершенно не изменился. Она не казалась моложе, и одевалась так же странно – бесчисленные юбки, цветная шаль с ужасной бахромой… и все такие же всклокоченные волосы…  
Услышав реплику Гарри, Трелони отскочила в сторону.  
\- Вы меня знаете? – спросила она с опаской.  
\- Э-э… Конечно… Ведь это именно нас вы ждали сегодня весь день, - нашелся Гарри.  
\- А… Ну, да… - промямлила Трелони и быстро вернулась в образ: - Духи шептали мне о вас, и вот, вы здесь… Прошу, не бойтесь приоткрыть завесу, за которой скрыта от глаз простых смертных их судьба…  
\- И во что нам обойдется прикосновение к тайне будущего? – серьезно спросил Гарри.  
\- О, сущая ерунда, - деловым тоном отозвалась Трелони. – Всего один галлеон.  
\- Галлеон? – переспросил Снейп саркастически. – Нет уж, спасибо…  
\- Брось, это не такие большие деньги! – перебил Гарри, тотчас доставая монету и отдавая ее Трелони. – Предскажите моему другу его счастливую судьбу.  
Трелони схватила монету и снова заговорила заунывным голосом плакальщицы:  
\- Войдите в жилище духов, мои юные друзья!  
\- Что за чушь?! Она попробовала монету на зуб, видел? – пробурчал Снейп.  
\- Иди, иди, - хмыкнул Гарри, подталкивая его в спину. Трелони приблизилась к стене и отодвинула полог, за которым скрывалась еще одна комната. Размерами она оказалась вдвое меньше первой – здесь едва хватало места для стола, нескольких табуреток и шкафа. Окон не было. Спотыкаясь в темноте, Гарри и Северус кое-как уселись рядом, Трелони зажгла свечу и достала с полки видавший виды кофейник и чашку.  
\- Гадание на кофейной гуще веками практиковалось в нашей семье, ведь я – потомственная гадалка в седьмом колене! – снова протяжно затянула Трелони. – Сделайте глоток!  
\- Я не стану это пить! – возмутился Снейп. Гарри, прыская от смеха, прижал ладони ко рту.  
\- Не нужно робеть! Будущее все равно настанет рано или поздно! – выполняя голосом какие-то немыслимые звуковые модуляции, заверила Трелони. – Возьмите чашку в левую руку и отпейте из нее трижды.  
\- Какая гадость! – скривился Снейп. – В жизни не пробовал более дрянного кофе.  
Трелони выхватила у него чашку и легко перевернула ее, выливая остатки прямо на пол, после чего поднесла поближе свечу и погрузилась в изучение донышка.  
\- Я вижу, - сообщила она протяжно. – Тайна вашего сердца теперь открыта мне… Духи подсказывают, что она как-то связана с гончарным делом!  
\- Что?! – в один голос произнесли Гарри и Северус.  
\- Ну… - смешалась гадалка. – Этот знак… Конечно, возможны трактовки… но я вижу здесь гончарный круг!  
\- И как это расшифровывается? Может быть, котел? Зельеварение? – предположил Гарри.  
\- Котел? Хм-м… Скорее, горшок, - определила гадалка.  
\- Горшок? Какой еще горшок?.. – Снейп недоуменно уставился на Гарри – и побледнел. – Поттер! – воскликнул он. – Чертов Джеймс Поттер! Но что… как это возможно?  
\- Да, да, верно! – просияла гадалка. – Думаю, это означает, что ваша судьба связана с человеком по имени Поттер. Все сходится. Взгляните сами!  
\- Ничего не сходится! Не хочу я никуда смотреть! – не на шутку разозлился Снейп.  
\- Но как же? – растерянно заморгала Трелони. – Это очень правдивое гадание, оно показывает линию сердца… вашу судьбу… любовь всей вашей жизни!  
\- Хватит! – Снейп смахнул со стола чашку и решительно поднялся. – Идем отсюда, Гарри.  
Раздраженно отдернув занавес, он вышел наружу.  
\- Извините, - подбирая осколки, прошептал Гарри. – Мой друг немного устал – экзамены, сессия…  
\- Ничего, ничего, - испуганно отозвалась Трелони. – Оставьте это, я сама…  
\- Э-э… До свидания, всего хорошего, - Гарри сконфуженного подхватил свои пакеты и бросился догонять взбешенного Снейпа.  
Тот успел умчаться уже почти за целый квартал, но на перекрестке остановился и ждал Гарри.  
\- Послушай, Северус, гадалки всегда что-нибудь предсказывают, такое уж у них занятие, - примирительно сказал Гарри, глядя, как ноздри Снейпа трепещут от ярости. – Ты и вообразить себе не можешь, сколько раз мне обещали самые страшные беды и катастрофы…  
Но Снейп, похоже, был слишком зол, чтобы мыслить трезво.  
\- Поттер! – шипел он. – Ручаюсь, это его проделки!!! Узнаю этот стиль!… И Эванс с ним заодно… вот почему она так странно вела себя сегодня… Решили посмеяться надо мной…  
\- Северус, подожди! Может, речь шла вовсе и не о Джеймсе! – начал Гарри, но Снейп лишь криво ухмыльнулся.  
\- А ты знаешь еще какого-нибудь Поттера? – спросил он с нескрываемым презрением.  
\- Э-э… Ну, вообще-то… - Гарри сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок и договорил: - Нет, не знаю.  
\- Вот видишь, - торжествующе сказал Снейп. – Он думает, что смог достать меня. Но он ошибается… Жалкий паяц. Посмотрим, кто из нас будет смеяться последним…  
И, все еще кипя от ярости, он направился вверх по улице, вынуждая Гарри бежать следом едва ли не вприпрыжку.

***  
На самом деле, встреча с Трелони и результат гадания произвели на него куда большее впечатление, чем на Снейпа. С некоторых пор Гарри стала мучить невозможность рассказать Северусу правду о той части своей жизни, которую он прожил под фамилией Поттер, но сейчас это ощущение усилилось. Гарри остро, как никогда прежде, испытывал потребность в доверительных отношениях. Он готов был все отдать за то, чтобы Снейп выслушал его, понял и принял – его самого, а не тот образ, который Гарри придумал, а Северус – домыслил. Но, может быть, такая правда Снейпу была не нужна? Не было никаких гарантий, что реакция на такое признание будет адекватной.  
Хотя, если бы Северус спросил, что случилось и почему Гарри весь вечер ходит как в воду опущенный, этот разговор мог бы состояться.  
Но Снейп, прежде отличавшейся чрезмерной наблюдательностью и умением делать выводы, в этот вечер был слишком погружен в собственные мысли и очередную книжку, которую ему нужно было успеть прочитать за день. Гарри вынужден был вести бесконечный диалог с самим собой и так и уснул под скрип пера Снейпа, конспектирующего монографию…  
Утром в холле перед Большим залом было не протолкнуться: на специально установленном стенде вывесили оценки за экзамены уровня Ж.А.Б.А. Гарри тотчас вклинился в толпу, Снейп, уверенный в своих результатах, не торопился. У доски собрались и младшие курсы, любопытные до всего на свете. Зажатый между Регулусом и Краучем, Гарри отыскал в списке фамилию «Грейнджер»: "Превосходно" по Защите и Зельям, "Выше ожидаемого" по Чарам, "Удовлетворительно " по Трансфигурации и Истории магии. Лучшими на курсе оказались Снейп и Лили, получившие по всем предметам "Превосходно", и Люпин, окончивший школу с одним "В" - по зельям. Где-то в середине списка, но явно выше, чем он сам, значились Джеймс и Сириус, Петтигрю был ниже Гарри, но все же не так плох, как бестолковая Роббинс или Мальсибер. Подробнее рассмотреть результаты Гарри не успел - подошла толпа гриффиндорцев и оттеснила его назад. Снейп стоял у дверей Большого зала, небрежно прислонившись к косяку, одна прядь волос упала ему на лицо, и он даже не трудился ее убрать.  
\- "Превосходно" по зельям! - радостно сообщил ему Гарри. - Не знаю, как благодарить тебя!..  
\- Твоя отметка и есть лучшая благодарность, - ответил Снейп довольно. - Я не сомневался в тебе. Что по другим предметам?  
\- Защита на "П", Чары на "В", остальные - проходной балл. Видел себя? Ты - первый в списке!  
\- О, хорошо... - рассеянно кивнул Снейп. - Не видел, нет желания толкаться.  
Гарри проследил за его взглядом - в толпе маячила лохматая макушка Джеймса.  
\- Ну, тогда пойдем завтракать, - быстро сказал он. Снейп сощурился, словно размышляя о чем-то, и медленно зашел в зал. Тут было почти пусто - основная часть ребят еще толпилась возле стенда, поэтому Северуса и Гарри издалека заметил Слагхорн и направился прямиком к ним.  
\- Я жду вас в кабинете после завтрака, Северус. Мне нужно передать вам некоторые вещи, - сказал он. - Я собираюсь путешествовать, и оставлю вам часть своей библиотеки... Мне она будет только в тягость.  
\- Я сберегу ваши книги, - обещал Снейп. - Когда вы едете?  
\- Поезд сегодня около полуночи...  
\- Но вы же придете к нам на праздник, профессор Слагхорн? - произнес за их спинами взволнованный голос – Лили, явившаяся на завтрак, невольно подслушала конец разговора. - Просто не представляю, как это возможно без вас.  
Слагхорн при виде Лили тотчас преобразился - распрямил плечи и даже попытался немного втянуть животик.  
\- Конечно-конечно, мисс Эванс, я обязательно буду присутствовать на вручении дипломов! - закивал он, расплываясь в улыбке.  
\- Вы уезжаете в отпуск?  
\- Не совсем так... - декан Слизерина замялся, улыбка его стала сконфуженной. - Боюсь, что я насовсем оставляю пост.  
Лили прижала руки к лицу с выражением неподдельного ужаса.  
\- Оставляете пост? Что-нибудь случилось?  
\- Ровным счетом ничего, - слегка пятясь, заверил Слагхорн. - Просто решил немного поездить по миру, хе-хе... К счастью, в этом году выросла достойная смена, - он схватил Снейпа за плечи, отгораживаясь им от Лили и снова издал смущенный смешок. - Уверен, мистер Снейп будет блестящ в этом деле... Так я жду вас сегодня, Северус...  
И он сбежал так быстро, словно сам Волдеморт дышал ему в спину.  
\- Ты будешь преподавать? - потрясенно произнесла Лили, уставившись на Снейпа. - Я думала, ты пишешь научный проект у профессора Слагхорна, когда он сказал о практике... Ну и ну... Кстати, видела твои результаты. Лучший балл в школе. Поздравляю!  
\- Твой друг не слишком огорчится, увидев, как ты разговариваешь со мной? - перебил Снейп с холодной усмешкой. - Он ведь может подумать, что тебе небезразлична моя судьба и мои экзаменационные оценки, Эванс.  
С этими словами он нарочито-вежливо кивнул, показывая, что разговор окончен, и направился по проходу к слизеринскому столу. Лили, побледнев, смотрела ему вслед, потом перевела взгляд на Гарри. В глазах ее застыло выражение глубокой обиды.  
Гарри почувствовал себя очень неловко.  
\- Не обращай внимания. Он просто...  
\- Он просто злится, что я выбрала не его! - срывающимся голосом выкрикнула Лили. - И всегда будет меня ненавидеть за это, хотя сам виноват во всем!  
Гарри растерянно пожал плечами. Лили, кусая губы, опустилась на лавочку. Снейп устроился в противоположном конце зала, всем своим видом демонстрируя невозмутимость.  
\- Ты обидел ее, - сообщил Гарри, подходя к нему и устраиваясь рядом, - только потому, что решил, будто она над тобой пошутила. А что, если она вообще никак не причастна ко вчерашнему гаданию?  
\- Мне плевать, - проинформировал Снейп, хмурясь. - Я давно хотел поставить ее на место.  
\- Ты ужасно вел себя с ней! - воскликнул Гарри, оглянувшись, как понуро Лили склонилась над своей тарелкой.  
\- Значит, у меня есть на то причины! - рассердился Снейп. - Ты за нее или за меня?  
\- Мне надо выбирать между вами? - осведомился Гарри.  
Снейп опустил голову.  
\- Я не стану извиняться перед Эванс. Ей это не нужно.  
\- Это не дает тебе права так вести себя с ней! - вспыхнул Гарри.  
\- Ладно, - бросив ложку, сказал Снейп. - Что-то у меня пропал аппетит. Пойду к Слагхорну. А ты беги, утешай Эванс. Да смотри, чтобы поблизости не было Поттера, - он у нее главный утешитель и, к тому же, большой специалист по части шуток.  
Он встал из-за стола и ушел через преподавательскую дверь. Мантия его развевалась при каждом шаге, и сейчас он как никогда был похож на Снейпа-декана, снимающего баллы с Гриффиндора по любому пустяковому поводу. Гарри смотрел ему вслед, чувствуя, что и сам уже совершенно не хочет есть.  
Что бы ни происходило между ними прежде, сегодняшняя ссора в очередной раз укрепила его в уверенности: если Снейп узнает правду о том, кем Гарри является на самом деле, он точно так же повернется и уйдет, и уже, наверное, навсегда.


	22. Выпускной бал

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Много соплей. Намек на блэкцест

На праздник Гарри явился раздраженный, а больше - расстроенный. К началу мероприятия в Большом зале устроили грандиозные перестановки – вместо длинных школьных столов поставили аккуратные маленькие круглые столики, за которыми могло уместиться не более четырех человек, и ажурные плетеные стулья к ним. Возле входа освободили большую площадку для танцев. Преподавательский стол украсили цветами, а помост, на котором он находился, застелили красной ковровой дорожкой – для торжественного вручения аттестатов.  
Выпускники пришли в парадных мантиях, вечерних платьях или фраках, но и младшие курсы разоделись как на ярмарку. Малышам тоже разрешено было присутствовать на пиру и попробовать праздничный торт, чем они не преминули воспользоваться.  
Оглядывая зал, Гарри успел заметить и своих старых знакомых – райвенкловцев Джаспера и Джастина из дуэльного клуба, и массу прочей мелюзги. Все они заняли места поближе к столу преподавателей, в то время как старшие обосновались около танцпола. Крайний столик заняли Лили и Джеймс, Люпин и Петтигрю стояли поодаль, что-то обсуждая, и не спешили присоединиться к друзьям, Сириуса не было. Это заметила и блондиночка Роббинс – в кошмарном платье цвета фуксии она устроилась за соседним столиком и сверлила взглядом мародерскую компанию. Ее черноволосая приятельница Кэтти пудрила нос. Мальсибер, непрерывно запуская лапу в вазу с фруктами, что-то бубнил на ухо Краучу, тот кривил рот в улыбке и блуждал взглядом о залу. Вскоре к ним присоединился Розье с бутылкой темного стекла. Он сказал какую-то пошлость, и все трое заржали.  
Мимо Гарри прошел Дирк Крессвелл со своей подружкой Мелани – ловцом Райвенкло. Мелани несла в руках букет орхидей и, выбрав столик, тотчас наколдовала вазу.  
Наблюдать за происходящим со стороны было забавно, но приближалось начало торжества, а Снейпа по-прежнему не было. На обед он тоже не приходил, видимо, решив дуться на Гарри. И, сколь бы Гарри сам ни был на него сердит, сидеть в одиночестве он хотел меньше всего, поэтому отправился на поиски.  
Снейп был в Подземельях – разбирал книжки в кабинете Слагхорна, который теперь принадлежал ему. Книжки теперь тоже были его на неопределенно-долгий срок, но вряд ли Снейпа это волновало: он жадно копался в них, перебегая от одной стопки к другой. Рукава его мантии были закатаны до локтя, но на шум открывающейся двери он поспешно прикрыл левое запястье правой рукой.  
Взглянув на Гарри, он быстро опустил голову.  
\- Ты почему еще не готов? Праздник сейчас начнется! – Гарри подошел к нему, вставая так, чтобы помешать схватить очередной талмуд.  
\- Я не пойду, - буркнул Снейп. - У меня много дел.  
\- Что значит «не пойду» и «много дел»?! Ты обещал мне! Хотя бы на час, а потом я помогу тебе с твоими делами.  
\- Грейнджер… - начал Снейп, и это обращение по фамилии почему-то неприятно резануло слух.  
\- Я больше не Гарри?  
\- Гарри, - послушно исправился он. – Я не…  
\- Ты снова пытаешься сбежать, так?  
\- Что?  
\- Сбежать, - повторил Гарри. – Но я не позволю тебе. Ты сейчас пойдешь, наденешь парадную мантию и явишься в Большой зал. Получишь свой аттестат. Выслушаешь поздравления от Дамблдора. А потом, если ты хочешь, мы будем разбирать твои книжки. Весь вечер. И всю ночь. Хоть всю жизнь! Иди и собирайся, или не давай обещаний, которые не можешь выполнить! - последнюю фразу Гарри сказал совсем уж от отчаяния, но Снейп неожиданно оставил свое занятие.  
\- Я не пытаюсь сбежать,- сказал он.  
\- Тогда я жду тебя здесь через десять минут, - произнес Гарри недоверчиво и демонстративно уселся на диван.  
Как ни странно, Снейп действительно ушел в слизеринскую спальню и явился через десять минут при параде.  
\- Пойдем, - сказал он сухо. Они вышли из кабинета, Снейп запер дверь и повернулся к Гарри.  
\- Я бегаю за тобой, как за девчонкой, - сказал Гарри. - А ты - от меня.  
\- Я не бегаю от тебя, - Снейп отвел взгляд.  
\- А как называется то, что ты сегодня вытворяешь весь день?  
\- Мне надо было побыть одному, - ответил Снейп неубедительно. - Я извинюсь перед Эванс, - тихо добавил он.  
\- Ваши отношения меня не касаются. Просто ты был несправедлив с ней. Я заступился за нее, как заступился бы за любого другого человека. Тебе это прекрасно известно!  
Снейп не успел ничего ответить - факел над ними замигал и с шипением погас. Коридор погрузился в полумрак, и в темноте раздался звук приближающихся шагов.

***  
\- Проклятье, - выдохнул Северус. Схватив Гарри за плечи, он быстро толкнул его в нишу с рыцарскими доспехами и сам шмыгнул туда же. Гарри, зажатый между стеной и его телом, пытался найти в кармане палочку. Шаги замерли в метре от них, по полу метнулся луч света и едва не задел подол мантии Снейпа. Северус сильнее вжал Гарри в стену.  
\- Я никогда не изменю свое решение, - прозвучал в напряженной тишине знакомый голос, и Гарри вздрогнул от того, сколько в нём было боли и отчаяния. - Исчезни из моей жизни, как я исчез из твоей... Когда-то я требовал этого, но я не могу... Мои силы на исходе. Я просто прошу тебя. Ради всего святого.  
\- Сириус, ты просишь невозможного! - хрипло произнес в ответ второй голос, и Гарри снова дернулся, как от удара, узнав Регулуса. - Да, всё изменилось... Всё - кроме главного. Ты мой брат.  
\- В этом и дело, - отозвался Сириус с горечью. - Они не могут достать меня ничем на свете… кроме тебя.  
\- Не смей так говорить! Я не тупое покорное орудие в чьих-то руках! У меня тоже есть и разум, и чувства!  
\- Это куда хуже тупой покорности, - зло сказал Сириус. - Пока ты был бессловесным маменькиным сыночком, мне не составляло труда презирать тебя... а теперь... Теперь...  
\- Ты скорее умрешь, чем признаешься, правда? – Регулус говорил подчеркнуто тихо. - Скорее утопишься в озере, чем скажешь мне, что вражда между нами...  
\- Заткнись! – посоветовал Сириус, но Регулус не сдался.  
\- ...была всего лишь твоей глупой выдумкой, - продолжал он, не повышая голоса. - А на самом деле...  
\- Заткнись!!!  
\- ...на самом деле... ты любишь меня!  
Послышался слабый вскрик и возня. Гарри рванулся вперед, но Снейп железной хваткой удержал его в укрытии. Свет снова метнулся по стене и замельтешил: зажженная палочка одного из Блэков покатилась по полу. Насупила тишина, и Снейп разжал захват. Оба осторожно высунулись из ниши. Сириус прижимал Регулуса к стене, а тот перехватил занесенную руку брата, из которой только что выпала палочка. А потом он потянул его ладонь к своим губам и поцеловал ее.  
Сириус дрогнул, плечи его опустились, словно внутри него сломался какой-то механизм, долгие годы крутивший шестеренки его ненависти.  
Регулус еще раз коснулся губами ладони брата и договорил:  
\- Вот видишь, как просто. Я сам все сказал за тебя. И ты уже знаешь, что я отвечу, да? Я тоже, Сириус. Я тоже.  
\- Ради всего святого, детка. Не надо, - Сириус осторожно высвободил руку и отступил на шаг. - Я не могу. - Он еще отступил, наклонился и подобрал свою палочку. - Я не могу, - повторил он. - Меня ждут друзья.  
И он, не оглядываясь, пошел по коридору. Как только его шаги затихли, Регулус опустился на пол, сжимаясь в комок. С губ его сорвалось глухое рыдание. Гарри, вцепившись в плечо Северуса, от ужаса не мог произнести ни звука. Бог знает сколько времени они проторчали в этой западне, прежде чем Регулус поднялся с полу и медленно побрел в направлении, противоположном тому, куда ушел Сириус.

***  
\- Ты просто притягиваешь к себе неприятности, - сказал Снейп, едва ли не силой вытаскивая Гарри из ниши.  
\- Только не пытайся их мирить, - добавил он по дороге в Большой зал.  
\- И не вздумай пялиться на них, Блэк убьет тебя, если ему только покажется, что ты каким-то образом узнал… - посоветовал он, открывая двери и пропуская Гарри вперед. – Смотри, вон свободный стол.  
Гарри покорно позволил усадить себя и закрыл лицо руками. Он испытал сейчас потрясение, не меньшее, чем на пятом курсе, когда залез в Думоотвод Снейпа и подсмотрел его самое плохое воспоминание. Тогда отец и Сириус показались ему отвратительными, но они издевались над тем, с кем враждовали, а сейчас Сириус оттолкнул родного брата… которого любил.  
Гарри отвел ладони от лица – и сразу увидел крестного – тот сидел почти в такой же позе, что и сам Гарри. Ему откуда-то притащили пятый стул, и теперь у них за столиком было тесно, а Сириус, кажется, хотел оказаться за тысячу миль отсюда, и совершенно не реагировал на тычки Петтигрю и болтовню Люпина и Джеймса.  
Гарри закрыл глаза и постарался представить себе водопад, или снег, или что-то еще, что защитит его от разъедающего нутро отчаяния, а когда снова открыл их, перед ним было лицо Регулуса и горлышко бутылки.  
\- Ну, а ты-то пьешь, Гарри? – неестественно бодрым голосом спросил Регулус. – У нас на столах дамские напитки вроде шампанского, а я раздобыл отличный огневиски.  
\- Как раз то, что нужно, - пробормотал Гарри, подставляя стакан. – А где Северус?  
\- Да вон же он, на сцене! – Регулус обернулся в сторону преподавательского стола.  
Снейп в своей парадной мантии – Гарри только сейчас рассмотрел, как хорошо она на нем сидит – стоял возле Дамблдора, который произносил поздравительные слова. До Гарри сквозь невообразимый шум, царящий в зале, долетали обрывки речи директора:  
\- Лучший студент этого выпуска… а со следующего года – наш самый молодой преподаватель… и декан факультета Слизерин…  
\- Кто? – поперхнулся Регулус. – Снейп?  
\- Теперь он твой декан, - подтвердил Гарри.  
Регулус устремил на него мутный взгляд – похоже, он уже успел набраться.  
\- Ну, тогда… его здоровье! – сказал он, неопределенно мотнув головой в сторону сцены и поднимая свой стакан. Гарри схватил свой и от души глотнул – огневиски был очень крут и тотчас обжег горло.  
\- И от себя лично, - говорил тем временем Дамблдор. – Я хотел бы вручить тебе, Северус, вот эти часы. Они принадлежали раньше профессору Диппету – пусть послужат тебе, человеку, который умеет ценить свое время.  
В зале захлопали, и вскоре Снейп вернулся за стол к Гарри и Регулусу, таща в руках большой сверток.  
\- Ты что тут делаешь? – спросил он Регулуса и, не дожидаясь ответа, который Блэк и не собирался ему давать, схватил стакан Гарри и залпом допил оставшийся там огневиски. – Ненавижу публичные мероприятия!  
Сверток водрузили на стол, Регулус норовил разорвать бумагу, но Снейп стукнул его по пальцам, сунул Гарри в руки яблоко в качестве закуски и с удовлетворенным видом откинулся на спинку стула.  
На сцену вызвали Лили – Дамблдор снова разразился пламенной речью, а Гарри вытянул шею, чтобы получше рассмотреть свою маму. В длинном светлом платье она была уже куда больше похожа на молодую женщину с фотографий, чем та школьница, рядом с которой Гарри проучился весь этот год. Рыжие волосы красиво спадали ей на плечи, и, когда она повернулась и высоко подняла вверх руку с аттестатом, зал взорвался аплодисментами.  
Когда на сцену выходил Сириус, Регулус сделал вид, что очень увлечен разглядыванием кусочка льда в своем стакане.  
Гарри тоже пришлось взбираться на подмостки, чувствовал он себя при этом немного неловко, но Дамблдор, а потом и Слагхорн, весьма душевно пожали ему руку и пожелали дальнейших успехов.  
Потом праздничный вечер превратился в цветной калейдоскоп, из которого Гарри успевал выхватывать только какие-то отдельные элементы узора.  
…Вот Лили подходит к Слагхорну с небольшим аквариумом в руках – она купила ему золотую рыбку в память об их выпуске… Вот Снейп, на что-то разозлившись, запускает в Джеймса Заклятием вечного приклеивания, но промахивается и попадает в Петтигрю… Люпин пытается помочь Питеру оторвать рукав мантии от стола – но тщетно; Джеймс и Сириус хохочут; Лили ругается на них… Вот Дамблдор идет по залу с кубком, чокаясь со всеми подряд… Вот белокурая Роббинс уговаривает Сириуса потанцевать, и он, наконец, сдается и идет с ней на танцпол, прихватив бутылку… Гарри и Регулус пьют на брудершафт, а Снейп недовольно отбирает у Гарри стакан: «Тебе уже хватит»… Потом Снейп уходит снова подписывать какие-то бумаги, бесконечные, бесчисленные бумаги, и Гарри скучает один, потому что Регулус тоже куда-то испарился… Потом к нему подсаживается Люпин и начинает уверять, что Гарри как две капли воды похож на одного его приятеля… «Но я – не ваш приятель! – возражает Гарри. – А впрочем, выпьем?» Потом Люпин исчезает, и его место занимает Лили. «Гарри, тебе очень к лицу зеленый, а у тебя есть подруга, а то наша Кэтти сидит одна, бедняжка…» И Гарри говорит, что да, у него есть подруга, и она тоже без ума от его зеленой мантии… Потом приходит Розье, но Гарри не хочет разговаривать с ним, пытается оттолкнуть и опрокидывает его вместе со стулом… Кажется, в этот момент все уже прилично пьяны, потому что в зале приглушают свет, и толпа выпускников и сочувствующих ломится на танцпол… Музыка гремит так, что, кажется, сейчас лопнут барабанные перепонки, но в следующий миг она сменяется мелодичной и плавной, и Гарри, открыв рот, смотрит, как его мама и папа кружатся в медленном танце… Он заворожен этим зрелищем – прежде он видел, как они танцуют, только на одной-единственной каким-то чудом сохранившейся колдографии… Потом возвращается Снейп, он все еще деловит, как будто до сих пор перед ним лежат не закуски, а официальные бумаги, и на лице его отпечаток усталости… Гарри хочет ему сказать, что он, Снейп, очень красивый, несмотря на совершенно непраздничное настроение, угрюмый вид и неприлично трезвый взгляд, хочет сказать еще, что эти его длинные волосы ужасно мешают видеть его лицо, и что незачем ему прятаться от Гарри, но вместо всего этого просто склоняется к Северусу и целует его, в щеку, в подбородок… Наплевать, если кто-то увидит… «Гарри, тут же полон зал моих будущих учеников», - говорит Снейп, но глаза выдают его, и Гарри спрашивает: «Тебе нравится моя зеленая мантия?». «Очень. Мне не терпится снять ее с тебя», - произносит Снейп, одними губами, но Гарри слышит. Слышит, несмотря на то, что музыка опять гремит во всю свою мощь. Наверное, так и разговаривают с помощью Легилименции опытные маги... Или это у влюбленных свой особый язык, который могут понять только двое?.. Потом откуда-то выныривает Регулус, у него в руках пустой стакан, и он пытается прикорнуть за столом, используя в качестве подушки сверток с подаренными Снейпу часами….  
Гарри с Северусом вдвоем тащат его в Подземелья – поскольку сам он идти уже не может, – и слышат глухой, будто через толщу воды, грохот фейерверка, символизирующий окончание праздника.

***  
\- Либо делай, либо не давай обещаний, которые не можешь выполнить, - поддразнил Снейп, когда Гарри в очередной раз широко зевнул. Пару часов назад, уложив Регулуса в постель, они вернулись в кабинет к стопкам разбросанных по полу, столу и дивану книг и принялись вдвоем разбирать их. Снейп выступил категорически против того, чтобы заполнять книжные полки с помощью магии - по его словам, некоторые экземпляры библиотеки Слагхорна дышали на ладан. Так что Гарри пришлось таскать их вручную, а Снейп только сидел и командовал.  
Почистить кабинет после отъезда предыдущего владельца он не удосужился, поэтому вскоре Гарри весь покрылся пылью, в волосах его запуталась паутина, и с парадной мантией, которую Снейп обещался с него снять, пришлось тоже разбираться самому. Гарри устал за день и испытывал досаду и желание немедленно преклонить где-нибудь голову и отключиться.  
Наконец Снейп сжалился:  
\- Вот эта стопка – и всё.  
Пока Гарри таскал и расставлял последние книги, он успел принять ванну и пришел довольный жизнью, с мокрыми волосами и в пижаме.  
\- Тиран и деспот! – обиженно сказал ему Гарри. – Я закончил с теми книгами.  
\- Умница, - промурлыкал Снейп, довольно потягиваясь. – Иди в душ. У Слагхорна… э-э… то есть, у меня… тут отличная ванная комната.  
Отчаянно зевая, Гарри поплелся в ванную, которая, действительно, оказалась огромной, очень светлой, с большим зеркалом – как раз для позёра Слагхорна. Представить себе в таком интерьере Снейпа, вертящегося перед зеркалом, было довольно трудно. Поплескавшись в теплой воде, Гарри вспомнил, что у него нет ни полотенца, ни пижамы, и, натянув на мокрое тело штаны, вышел в поисках мантии, в кармане которой осталась палочка.  
Снейп с видом рабовладельца развалился на диване и обозревал оттуда свои богатства.  
\- Подойди сюда, - позвал он, и Гарри прошлепал по полу, пытаясь вспомнить, куда в порыве досады забросил свою мантию.  
\- Ты не видел… - начал он, но Снейп потянул его за штанину, принуждая сесть рядом.  
\- Мы с тобой отлично потрудились - разобрали половину книг. Хочешь чаю?... Кофе? – он привлек Гарри к себе, не обращая внимания на то, что его пижама тотчас промокла.  
\- Я хочу спать, - признался Гарри, опуская голову к нему на плечо. – Боюсь даже думать о том, как пойду сейчас в нашу гостиную…  
\- Нет никакой необходимости идти в нашу гостиную, - перебирая его волосы, сказал Снейп. – У Слагх… То есть, у меня теперь есть собственная спальня, прямо тут. Пойдем, посмотрим?  
Гарри неохотно выбрался из уютных объятий, в которых уже успел задремать, и механически пошел за Снейпом вглубь кабинета – там обнаружилась еще одна дверь, за которой скрывалась спальня с огромной, как у сказочных принцесс, кроватью.  
\- Смотри, какие перины! – Снейп, радуясь, как ребенок, откинул одеяло и взобрался на постель. – Этот старый черт тут неплохо устроился! Не понимаю, что заставило его уехать… Домовые эльфы уже перестелили постель, это единственное, что я им позволил сделать.  
\- Странно, что хоть от этого дела ты меня освободил. Я, было, подумал, что мне теперь придется делать все на свете из-за моего неосторожного обещания помочь… - пробурчал Гарри, нажимая ладонью на матрас – перины прогнулись и легко отпружинили обратно.  
Поддавшись соблазну, Гарри сел на край кровати, - и упал на спину, словно провалившись в пух или вату.  
\- Мне это нравится, - признался он.  
\- Ты ведь останешься сегодня? – спросил Северус, наклоняясь над ним.  
И тут Гарри вспомнил, что на нем нет ничего, ровным счетом ничего, кроме черных праздничных брюк со стрелками. Вся кровь тотчас хлынула к его щекам.  
\- Я… э-э… - промямлил он, пытаясь подняться.  
\- Что? – настороженно спросил Снейп.  
\- Я не могу, - Гарри наконец сел и почувствовал, что потратил на это действие остатки своих сил. - У меня нет пижамы, - сказал он, чувствуя себя дураком.  
Снейп помолчал, потом завозился и, наконец, подобравшись к Гарри, обнял его сзади.  
\- Гарри, - сказал он тихо. – Мы просто будем лежать рядом, хорошо? Ничего такого, что тебе не хочется.  
\- Хорошо, - прошептал Гарри, все еще чувствуя, как горят щеки. – Тогда отвернись, пожалуйста.  
Снейп хмыкнул, но разжал руки и откатился на другой конец кровати. Гарри быстро выскользнул из брюк и забрался под одеяло. Несмотря на усталость, сердце его билось тревожно и гулко. Сняв очки и отложив их на тумбочку, он повернулся к Снейпу и позвал:  
\- Северус? Я хочу… Могу я попросить тебя?  
\- Все, что угодно, - отозвался Снейп со своей стороны кровати.  
\- Пожалуйста… Обними меня, - и, не дожидаясь ответа, сам прижался к нему, чувствуя одновременно стыд и радость. Снейп вернул объятие, и некоторое время они возились, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.  
Наконец равновесие было найдено, и Гарри совершенно успокоился. Все было хорошо и правильно, и рука Северуса, неторопливо перебирающая его волосы, и сердце Северуса, стучащее у него под ухом, и тепло его тела, даже сквозь пижаму.  
\- Северус, - снова прошептал Гарри. – Я хочу, чтобы так было всегда. Чтобы мы не разлучались… Обещай мне, что не уйдешь, даже если я расскажу тебе кое-что, обещай, что тебе это будет неважно, потому что мои родители тут ни при чем, я – это я, и это наша с тобой жизнь, и какая теперь разница, кем я был раньше, если…  
Так и не договорив, он на полуслове заснул в руках Снейпа, разморенный нежностью, теплом и усталостью.

***  
Утром Гарри проснулся от незнакомого ощущения – чье-то дыхание задевало его челку и щекотало лоб. Пошевелившись, Гарри обнаружил себя в кольце рук, и его собственные руки тоже удобно устроились на чужом теле, так, словно всегда были там.  
Его возня разбудила Северуса, тот лениво открыл один глаз и посмотрел на Гарри. Глаз закрылся, но Северус двинулся вперед и крепче прижал Гарри к себе.  
\- Как ты спал? – спросил он, тихо поглаживая его по спине.  
\- Нормально… А ты?  
\- Прекрасно. Хочу, чтобы теперь всегда было только так, - отозвался Снейп серьезно.  
\- Я тоже. Но мне нужно уезжать сегодня, - вздохнул Гарри.  
Снейп промолчал, но рука его соскользнула со спины Гарри ниже.  
\- Может, ты смог бы задержаться на один день? Всего на один?  
Поглаживание стало настойчивее, и Гарри не сразу вспомнил, что нужно дышать.  
\- Северус, - умирая от смущения, прошептал он. – Ты когда-нибудь… ну… просыпался… не один?  
\- М-м… - не прекращая подбираться к самым отзывчивым частям тела Гарри, откликнулся Снейп. – Нет. Но если ты имеешь в виду, было ли у меня это уже с кем-нибудь, то ответ положительный.  
\- И… как? – спросил Гарри.  
\- Никак, - Снейп повел плечом. – Я не любил его, а он не любил меня. Но мы набрались, как свиньи, и назавтра у него должна была быть свадьба… Правда, ему и впоследствии женитьба не мешала искать развлечений на стороне… - добавил он, и Гарри внезапно все понял.  
\- Ты говоришь о Малфое! – отстраняясь, воскликнул он. – О, Господи!  
Снейп поднял бровь, но Гарри не мог объяснить ему, что его так задело. Подцепив с пола брошенные вчера брюки, он неловко влез в них, схватил очки и ушел в гостиную.  
На журнальном столике стоял серебряный поднос с завтраком – наверное, это полагалось всем преподавателям помимо основной трапезы в Большом зале. Гарри схватил кофейник, плеснул кофе в единственную чашку и, обжигаясь, залпом выпил.  
Северус вышел из спальни через минуту и сел рядом с ним.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил он тем самым своим тоном, по которому было понятно, что он не отстанет, пока не получит ответ. – Гарри?  
\- Ничего, - тихо отозвался Гарри. – Ничего… Вернее, всё случилось. Я… понимаешь, у меня никого не было, и что, если ты поймешь, что Малфой был лучше, чем я… Ведь он…  
\- Грейнджер… - простонал Снейп. Он поймал руку Гарри и сжал ее в своих ладонях. – Не будь идиотом. Я не собираюсь тебя ни с кем сравнивать, и не смог бы сделать этого даже при желании. С тех пор, как мы встретились, я думаю о тебе, и ни о ком, кроме тебя. Какой ты глупый… Иди сюда.  
Он обнял Гарри, который так и не смог взглянуть ему в глаза, и стал укачивать его, как ребенка. Впрочем, для Снейпа он, наверное, и был ребенком, но это ведь не мешало им любить друг друга, правда?  
\- Прости меня… я веду себя, как кретин, - прошептал Гарри.  
\- Только периодически, - отозвался Снейп, но голос у него был ласковый. – Ты голодный? Пойдем завтракать?  
\- Угу, - кивнул Гарри, и тут только заметил оставленный вчера на столике сверток. – Но сначала давай посмотрим твои часы? Можно?  
Снейп не высказал энтузиазма, но и против ничего не имел, поэтому они вдвоем разорвали бумагу и вытащили подарок на свет.  
\- Ух ты! – восхищенно сказал Гарри. – Какие классные. Наверняка старинные… Гляди-ка, 63-й год… С маятником… И чернильница есть. Теперь ты точно станешь директором, как я тебе предсказывал!  
\- Не говори мне ничего о предсказаниях, - поморщился Снейп, но часы, похоже, произвели впечатление и на него.  
Дамблдор отдал ему действительно ценную вещь. Осмотрев подарок со всех сторон, Гарри увидел в массивном основании небольшой крючок и потянул за него. Раздался легкий треск, и нижняя часть подставки выехала вперед, открывая взорам широкий плоский ящик.  
\- Часы с потайным дном! – Гарри заглянул внутрь, но ящик был пуст. – Давай, напишем какой-нибудь секрет и спрячем его тут?  
\- Какой еще секрет? – разглядывая ящичек, нахмурился Снейп.  
\- Ну, не знаю. Что-нибудь на будущее, чтобы прочитать лет через десять… двадцать.  
\- Через двадцать лет все, что сегодня было секретом, уже сто раз потеряет актуальность, - возразил Снейп, но все равно взял лист пергамента и макнул перо в чернильницу. – Ну, вот, тебе на забаву, - и он написал несколько строк. – Теперь ты.  
Гарри взял лист, и в этот момент в двери громко постучали. На пороге стояла профессор Макгонагалл.  
\- Северус! Вы уже проснулись? Отлично, - произнесла она, поджимая губы и окидывая недовольным взглядом пижаму Снейпа и его растрепанные волосы. – Как вам известно, профессор Слагхорн покинул Хогвартс вчера вечером, а студентов-слизеринцев необходимо проконтролировать – они уезжают на каникулы. Полагаю, сделать это придется вам. Поднимайтесь в зал. Кареты прибудут через час.  
Она еще раз осмотрела Снейпа с ног до головы, после чего взглянула через его плечо на Гарри, полураздетого и с пером в руках, покачала головой и ушла.  
Снейп, чертыхаясь, помчался в ванную, а Гарри, наконец, прочитал оставленный ему пергамент.  
«Мне предсказали влюбиться в Поттера, - написал Снейп. – Но я скорее съем на обед собственные шнурки». В конце строчки была подрисована недовольно скривившаяся рожица. Гарри снова задумался о том, как хотел бы поговорить с Северусом о своем прошлом, и добавил на листке еще одну строку. После чего сунул пергамент в ящичек и снова плотно закрыл его, вручая часам свою главную тайну.

***  
Задержаться в школе у Гарри не вышло, и Северус поехал провожать его на вокзал. Предварительно они с большим трудом загнали в кареты малышей и погрузили на повозки старшеклассников, которые даже к обеду не успели протрезветь после вчерашнего. Розье, Мальсибера и Крауча Снейп отлевитировал так, словно это были неодушевленные предметы. Регулуса усадили к девчонкам и велели присматривать за ним.  
Мародеры загружались в числе последних – Лили вела держащегося за голову Джеймса, Люпин едва ли не на себе волок Сириуса, всеми забытый Петтигрю семенил сзади.  
Гарри не знал, когда теперь увидит родителей и крестного, но разлука с ними не бередила его сердце так, как необходимость расстаться с Северусом. Они вдвоем забрались в последнюю повозку и сели рядом.  
Снейп молчал, и Гарри тоже не знал, что говорить. Ему казалось, если он откроет сейчас рот, то расплачется, как девчонка.  
Дорога пролетала неумолимо быстро. Гарри жался к Северусу и думал о том, что за свою недолгую жизнь научился быть готовым к чему угодно – но не к этому.  
\- Не раскисай, - заглянув ему в лицо, сказал, наконец, Снейп. – Все только начинается. И, если меня нет рядом, это не значит, что я не с тобой.  
\- Обещай писать мне… Обещай, что приедешь ко мне туда. И что мы будем видеться так часто, как только возможно… - выдохнул Гарри скороговоркой, ощущая такую пустоту, словно уже остался один.  
\- Приеду, - пообещал Снейп, помогая ему выбраться из повозки. – Сделаю все, что от меня зависит.  
Они подошли к поезду, над которым уже клубился дым. На перроне никого не было, и часы показывали пять минут до отправления. Гарри взобрался на ступеньку и обернулся.  
\- Северус, - сказал он жалобно.  
Снейп погладил его по щеке и нахмурился.  
\- Перестань плакать, - велел он. – Иначе я тоже сейчас разревусь. Мы увидимся через пару дней. Какой ты у меня сентиментальный.  
\- Я люблю тебя! – сказал Гарри обреченно. Они держались за руки до тех пор, пока поезд не тронулся. Гарри высунулся из двери, Снейп стоял на платформе и постепенно становился все меньше и меньше, превращаясь в крохотную точку. Гарри сморгнул слезы, закрыл дверь и поплелся искать свободное купе – ему никого не хотелось видеть сейчас, и он чувствовал себя как никогда несчастным.


	23. Взрослая жизнь

Моррисоны уже ждали его и приготовили праздничный ужин. Гарри поначалу чувствовал себя очень неловко, потому что совсем чужие люди привечали его так душевно, но довольно быстро чувство неловкости прошло. Гарри разобрал вещи, которых у него было совсем мало, принял душ, посидел с Сарой и Патриком за столом в саду, и сразу же, чтобы не позволять грусти вновь захватить себя врасплох, попросил показать ему лабораторию. Мистер Патрик повел Гарри в просторную комнату, в центре которой стояли три больших стола, сдвинутые подобно лепесткам цветка. Вдоль стен тянулись ряды полок, некоторые открытые, другие – с дверцами.  
\- Ингредиенты хранятся здесь, - кивая на шкафы, сказал мистер Моррисон. – Все записи ведутся в журнале. Твое рабочее место, - он указал на один из трех столов. - Столы у нас стоят «ромашкой», если услышишь это слово от меня или Сары, не удивляйся. Вон там внизу сложены котлы разного литража. Приступим к работе с завтрашнего утра. А пока можешь гулять и отдыхать с дороги.  
Гулять Гарри не хотелось, он ушел в свою комнату и пошире раскрыл окно, выходящее во двор. Ветки яблони лезли прямо в комнату, и ситцевая занавеска тотчас запуталась в них, когда, подхваченная ветром, рванулась в окно. Пододвинув стул, так, чтобы рама не хлопала на сквозняке, Гарри лег и обнял подушку.  
С улицы доносились звуки музыки - из кофейни Фортескью или какого-то подобного заведения поблизости. Стрекотали цикады, чирикали стрижи. Ветер продолжал дергать занавеску, и под ее встревоженное колыхание, вертясь на незнакомой постели, Гарри погружался в дремоту.  
Ночью он видел себя на горе, у подножия которой катился огненный шар, оставляя за собой взрытую землю и пепел. С утра разболелась голова, и Гарри через силу улыбался Саре и невпопад отвечал на вопросы. На завтрак были оладьи с медом и свежими ягодами, но Гарри жевал, почти не чувствуя вкуса. Ему давно не снились кошмары, и он догадывался, что в магомире снова происходит что-то неладное.  
После завтрака мистер Моррисон скомандовал: «За ромашку», и все трое направились в лабораторию.  
Список дел не отличался разнообразием, но успеть нужно было много, и Гарри без промедления принялся за ту часть работы, которую ему поручили. День прошел незаметно, и после ужина Гарри отправился немного побродить по Диагон-аллее. Здесь кипела бурная жизнь – волшебники и ведьмы собирались на террасах летних кафе, читали газеты, обсуждали новости, обменивались свежими сплетнями. Обмахиваясь стащенным откуда-то рекламным буклетом, Гарри дошел до конца улицы и повернул обратно. Делать ему здесь было нечего, одиночество тяготило сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде. Он подумал, что неплохо бы составить себе программу и заниматься самостоятельно, готовясь к поступлению в Школу авроров. Времени у него предостаточно, но, если использовать его с умом, можно прочесть многое сверх программы и прийти на первый курс во всеоружии.  
С раздумий о книжках мысли сами собой соскочили на Снейпа. Гарри вспоминал каждый его жест, каждую деталь лица, каждое прикосновение, интонации его голоса, и физически ощущал, как ему не хватает Северуса сейчас…  
Домой он вернулся совсем расстроенный. Сара и Патрик так и сидели во дворике под яблоней, и позвали его на вечерний чай. Сара подвинула ему молочник и сахарницу, но не успел Гарри взяться за чашку, как над кроной дерева раздался шум крыльев, и на спинку одного из стульев опустилась небольшая бурая сова.  
\- Письмо! – удивленно произнес мистер Моррисон. – Неужели Флинтам снова нужна микстура? – он отвязал послание от птичьей лапки. – А, Хогвартс… Гарри, наверное, это тебе.  
Гарри взял конверт, и у него все поплыло перед глазами – это был почерк Северуса. Он прижал письмо к груди, в которой гулко билось о ребра сердце, и помчался в дом.  
Забравшись на постель, он зажег свечку и сломал печать. Листок был всего один и очень тоненький, словно прозрачный.  
«Гарри. Пишу узнать, как ты добрался. Тебя хорошо встретили? - дальше Снейп продолжал куда более мелким почерком: - Вот он и наступил - первый вечер без тебя. Я разобрал все книги, прочитал монографию Плиния Травника, составил конспекты уроков для выпускного класса на сентябрь, и все равно не знаю, чем еще себя занять. Твое отсутствие слишком ощутимо, и я слоняюсь по замку, подобно Кровавому Барону.  
Встретимся в воскресенье.  
Люблю.  
С.»  
Когда Гарри вернулся во двор, было уже совсем темно, и мистер Патрик принес из кухни и поставил на стол лампу.  
Сова пила молоко из чашки.  
\- С добрыми вестями? – спросила Сара. - Наверное, от девчонки?  
\- Нет, это от друга, - сказал Гарри, присаживаясь к столу. Чай стал уже холодным, но Гарри даже не заметил этого. Он задумчиво смотрел на дрожащий в глубине лампы огонек и кружащуюся над стеклянным колпаком мошкару, и думал о том, что сойдет с ума, если Северус будет писать ему такие письма. Рехнется от невозможности видеть и чувствовать его рядом, когда Снейп, обыкновенно сдержанный и замкнутый, сам растравляет его.  
Он еще немного посидел во дворе, после того, как хозяева ушли спать, а затем тоже поднялся к себе. Ночной ветер дразнил занавеску, не спалось. Гарри достал бумагу и чернила и сел писать ответ. Сказать хотелось много, но, как ни странно, слова не шли. Раньше, когда он переписывался с Роном и Гермионой, ему не составляло труда рассказывать обо всем на свете, хотя мир его на два месяца сужался до размеров домика Дурслей. Но на тех можно было, по крайней мере, жаловаться. А что сказать о Моррисонах? «Прекрасные люди, встретили меня по-родственному». Это интересно или нет? «У меня все в порядке». Враньё, я без тебя умираю. «Мое окно выходит на яблоню, с которой можно срывать яблоки, когда сидишь на подоконнике. Двор отгорожен глухими стенами, они доверху заросли плющом, а на крышах ласточки вьют гнезда. Это изнанка Диагон-аллеи, здесь нет шика, но она мне нравится». Я сожалею о каждой минуте, проведенной без тебя.  
Выходила какая-то ерунда. Они словно поменялись ролями – Северус говорил все открытым текстом, а Гарри путался в общих, никому не нужных фразах. Отложив бумаги, он задул свечу, лег и укрылся с головой одеялом, обещая себе, что завтра ему станет легче и со временем он научится переносить эту вынужденную разлуку.  
Наутро нужно было снова притворяться перед Моррисонами, что все хорошо, улыбаться и делать беспечный вид. Выбирая между лицемерием или необходимостью отвечать на расспросы о своем состоянии, он выбрал лицемерие и действительно ухитрился неплохо спрятать эмоции. Монотонная работа тоже способствовала этому.  
Северусу он так и не написал ничего, кроме «У меня все в порядке».

***  
Время тянулось однообразно, и Гарри не замечал его движения: кажется, вот только вчера был понедельник – как уже подходила к концу пятница…  
В субботу над двором снова захлопали крылья, и Гарри встрепенулся, рассчитывая на весточку от Северуса, но письмо было от Дамблдора. Это его почти не удивило – накануне ночью он снова видел во сне огненный шар, который катился вниз с горы прямо на город. Гарри сверху смотрел, как он неумолимо набирает скорость, и ничего не мог сделать. Он проснулся от собственного крика, и сегодняшнее письмо Дамблдора только укрепило его в мысли: случилось что-то скверное.  
Но директор никогда ничего не говорил прямо.  
«Гарри, необходимо срочно встретиться. Пока у тебя нет лицензии на аппарацию, я назначил сбор О.Ф. в закусочной у Тома (что на Диагон-аллее). Воскресенье, крайний левый кабинет от двери, 16 часов. А.Д.».  
\- Какая у тебя активная переписка! – заметила миссис Моррисон, и Гарри торопливо сунул письмо в карман рабочей мантии, одновременно с этим стараясь выдавить из себя улыбку. К счастью, Сара не стала углубляться в расспросы, просто подвинула ему тарелку:  
\- Кушай хорошенько, ты очень худой.  
В воскресенье с утра Гарри внеурочно потрудился в лаборатории, доделывая кое-какие дела, и после обеда отправился к месту встречи.  
По дороге он завернул в одну из лавок, чтобы заказать ингредиенты, и в итоге немного опоздал – дверь кабинета была уже заперта. На стук ему отворил Хмури – он выглядел усталым и потрепанным, - и быстро произнес какое-то незнакомое заклятие, как только Гарри вошел.  
Кабинет представлял собой нечто вроде задней комнаты, полутемной и тесной. Присутствующие расселись на скамейках вокруг большого стола, перегораживающего почти все помещение. Здесь явно собрались не все, но Дамблдор, по-видимому, не собирался никого ждать. Главное, что здесь был Северус, и Гарри, вознеся хвалы скудному освещению, скрывающему румянец на его щеках, пробрался к Снейпу и сел рядом.  
Северус даже не повернул голову в сторону Гарри, но сжал его руку под столом, переплетая пальцы и давая тем самым понять, что рад их встрече.  
Значит, он не сердился на письмо. Но Гарри не успел обрадоваться этому, потому что Дамблдор продолжил прерванный его приходом разговор.  
\- Наши потери увеличиваются, - сказал он тихо, но веско, и отпил из стоящего перед ним кубка. – Лестрейнджи оказались куда опаснее, чем мы думали. Мы вели слежку за ними с мая, и вот, они, наконец, схвачены, но какой ценой. Гидеон и Фабиан убиты.  
\- Мерлин всемогущий! – в ужасе ахнула Алиса Лонгботтом. Гарри попытался вскочить, но Снейп силой удержал его на месте. Дамблдор покосился на них и, опустив голову, продолжал: - Прюэтты пали в неравном бою. Им пришлось сражаться с пятерыми Упивающимися, - на этих словах он взглянул прямо на Гарри, и тот мог в ответ лишь скривиться в бессильной ярости. – Но убийцы понесут наказание. Лестрейнджи и их приспешники схвачены и заключены в Азкабан. Я вижу, что откладывать больше некуда. И потому передаю Уизенгамонту улики, свидетельствующие против Тома Реддла. И убийства, совершенные его сторонниками – тоже гири на чаше весов правосудия.  
Гарри, сжимая руку Северуса, сидел молча и пытался унять нервную дрожь.  
\- Когда это случилось? – вытирая глаза платком, спросила Маккинон.  
\- Позавчера ночью, - откликнулся Хмури, и ссутулился, грузно навалившись на стол. – Отличные были ребята, - сказал он глухо. – Этой весной у них родились еще два племянника.  
\- Они знали, на что шли, - вмешался Мидоуз. – Их гибель не напрасна, мы поймаем Реддла и отомстим за всех наших.  
\- Я рассчитываю на то, что уже завтра он будет объявлен в розыск, - сообщил Дамблдор. – Но это неминуемо разозлит его приспешников. Потому я и собрал вас. Прошу всех и каждого в отдельности – будьте осторожны. Обязательно ставьте друг друга и меня в известность в случае возникновения какой-либо внештатной ситуации. Не бойтесь перестраховаться, так куда лучше, чем надеяться на случай и заплатить за это жизнью. Вы можете идти. Только ты, Аластор, если не против…  
\- Когда вы собираетесь за Чашей? – вмешался, наконец, Гарри. – Нужно забрать ее оттуда как можно скорее!  
\- В ближайшее время, - ответил Хмури. – У меня уже есть ордер на обыск. И поверь мне, парень, я переверну каждый камушек в их доме, чтобы найти эту дрянь, из-за которой…  
\- Могу я тоже пойти с вами?  
\- Разумеется! Как только покажешь мне свой документ об окончании Школы авроров.  
\- Но у меня нет документа об окончании Школы авроров! – возмутился Гарри.  
\- В таком случае, я не буду откладывать из-за тебя обыск дома Лестрейнджей, с твоего позволения, - насмешливо сказал Хмури.  
Гарри вздохнул.  
\- Будьте осторожны, берегите себя, - напутствовали их фениксовцы, и они со Снейпом вдвоем вышли на улицу.

***  
\- Дамблдору было заранее известно, что Прюэтты погибнут. Я давно предупреждал его. Но он снова сделал все по-своему, - сказал Гарри, когда они отошли на приличное расстояние от закусочной Тома и свернули в одну из тихих улочек. – Не верю, что нельзя было иначе. Не верю. Он просто не стал и пытаться.  
\- Никто не заставлял их вступать в Орден, - заметил Северус негромко – это были его первые слова за вечер. Гарри обернулся к нему. Снейп, должно быть, что-то прочитал в его глазах, поскольку добавил: - Ведь ты едва знал их.  
\- Пусть так. Но одно знаю точно – они не заслуживали смерти. Дамблдор пожертвовал ими, кто будет следующим? Хмури, Подмор, Хагрид… ты? Что, если ты? Северус? – Гарри даже остановился, парализованный ужасом от только что посетившей его мысли. Он ведь сам едва ли не за руку привел Снейпа в Орден Феникса. Что, если, поторопив события, он все испортил? Что, если его поступки могут привести к совершенно неожиданным результатам? Что, если…  
\- Угомонись, - прервал его внутренний монолог Северус. – Не знаю, как ты, а я без обеда. Пойдем, где-нибудь посидим. Разведал здешние забегаловки? Где мы будем встречаться, чтобы народу немного и кухня приличная?  
\- Встречаться? – повторил Гарри.  
\- По воскресеньям. Мы же договорились. Зайдем сюда, - он нырнул в двери одной из кафешек, не примечательных ничем кроме летней террасы с уютными диванчиками. В меню значилось несколько видов супов и второго, - в доме Моррисонов кормежка была поразнообразнее, но Снейпу понравилось. Набрав целый поднос еды, они вышли на улицу и устроились на диване в углу террасы. Пока Гарри размышлял о судьбах мира, Снейп уплетал свой комплексный обед.  
\- Как работа? – спрашивал он. – Сколько зелий испортил?  
\- Ни одного, - Гарри все никак не мог собраться с мыслями, а драгоценное время уходило, от воскресенья почти ничего не осталось. – Зайдешь познакомиться с моими хозяевами?  
\- Как-нибудь в другой раз, - отказался Снейп, допивая морс. – Надо запомнить это место – тут удобно и тихо.  
Улица и правда была непроходная, даже странно, как кафе выдерживало конкуренцию заведений, разместившихся на Диагон-аллее. Небольшой зал пустовал из-за духоты, на улице всего один столик был занят каким-то стариканом, читавшим газету.  
Северус лениво откинулся на спинку дивана, расстегивая на рубашке несколько верхних пуговиц. Несмотря на летний зной, он был в одежде с длинным рукавом, и Гарри знал, почему.  
\- Северус, - сказал он, придвигаясь ближе и понижая голос, - что будет, если Волдеморт вызовет тебя?  
Снейп покосился на свое левое запястье и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Ничего, - сказал он. – Полагаю, я просто проигнорирую вызов.  
\- Я не об этом. То есть, как раз об этом, - сбился Гарри. – Что будет, если ты проигнорируешь вызов? Он теперь не оставит тебя в покое, ведь ты декан…  
\- Гарри, - Снейп сложил руки на груди. – Как ты считаешь, я могу постоять за себя?  
С трудом удержав на языке «нет», Гарри кивнул.  
\- Я не собираюсь лезть на баррикады и что-то кому-то доказывать, как это принято делать в Ордене, - продолжал Снейп. – Я слизеринец, и у меня свои методы. Ты как никто должен это понимать. Впрочем… ты среди всех моих знакомых меньше всего похож на слизеринца. Если бы ты учился у меня, я…  
\- Что? – нервно спросил Гарри.  
\- Ничего, - усмехнулся Снейп, обхватывая его рукой за шею и вовлекая в поцелуй, жадный, выдающий Северуса с головой – он, казалось, всю неделю прожил ожиданием этого момента. У Гарри тотчас закружилась голова, но он смущенно отстранился и прошептал:  
\- Мы же не одни!  
\- Если ты про того старого хрена с газетой, то я превращу его в посудную щетку, если он начнет пялиться, - почти не понижая голос, пообещал Снейп. – А теперь вернись туда, где тебе и положено быть.  
Гарри со вздохом покосился на старика и открытую дверь кафе, из-за которой доносились звуки волшебного радио, но не мог не подчиниться. Похоже, у Снейпа появился неопровержимый аргумент, и он собирался использовать его в любых спорах.

Остаток вечера они провели, бродя по улицам и разговаривая о незначительных вещах. Снейп проводил Гарри до дома, и уже на крыльце небрежно бросил:  
\- Кстати, знаешь свежую новость? Эванс выходит замуж в сентябре.  
\- Да? За кого? - рассеянно спросил Гарри.  
Снейп посмотрел на него с жалостью.  
\- За Поттера, - сказал он. - Попробуй написать ей, я могу взять у Макгонагалл адрес. Может, тебя даже пригласят на свадьбу.  
\- Это было бы уж слишком, - пробормотал Гарри. - Хотя, конечно... да, я буду признателен за адрес.  
\- Расскажешь ей всё? - Снейп достал из кармана монетку и вертел ее в пальцах.  
\- Э-э... Вряд ли. Но я хотел бы убедиться, что она счастлива. Они оба, - признался Гарри.  
\- Ладно. Вся информация будет у тебя к следующим выходным. Ну, мне пора, - он спустился с крыльца, так быстро, словно боялся передумать. - Будь умницей! - велел он.  
\- Северус! - позвал Гарри, не зная, чем его задержать. - Я... буду теперь жить воскресеньями.  
Снейп сощурился на свет фонаря над крыльцом, уголки его губ дрогнули, поднимаясь вверх.  
\- Я тоже, - сказал он, подбросил монетку и исчез.

***  
Среди недели от Дамблдора пришло еще одно письмо – он настоятельно рекомендовал Гарри лишний раз не показываться на улице. Чем продиктована эта необходимость, директор не уточнял, а Гарри узнать было неоткуда: Моррисоны не выписывали «Пророк», довольствуясь желтой газетенкой «Магическая жизнь» - там вечно публиковали какую-нибудь чушь из разряда: Салазар Слизерин до сих пор жив, он обосновался на Ближнем Востоке и управляет песчаными бурями.  
Впрочем, выходить из дому было некогда – работа поступала нескончаемым потоком. К вечеру Гарри не хотел уже ни гулять, ни читать книги, только тихо лечь где-нибудь, и чтобы рядом был Северус и рассказывал ему о чем угодно – зельеварении, верованиях народов мира или правовых аспектах вступления в наследство…  
Лето выдалось знойное, и Патрик два раза в день – утром и вечером – поливал из шланга траву во дворе и листья яблони, чтобы стало свежее. У соседа Моррисонов мороженщика Фортескью чрезвычайно бойко шли дела.  
Когда жара немного отступала, Гарри приходил на кухню составить миссис Моррисон компанию, а заодно припоминал все, что знал о мясе и выпечке, ведь у Дурслей ему частенько приходилось готовить.  
В воскресенье днем Гарри впервые за неделю вышел на Диагон-аллею, поскольку его ждал Северус. Снейп наконец-то получил лицензию на аппарацию и уверял, что теперь может встречаться с Гарри когда угодно, не завися от порталов Дамблдора.  
Пока они сидели в своей кафешке, Гарри расспрашивал о Чаше, но у Снейпа не было никаких сведений о деятельности Хмури и Ордена. В кафе они провели почти весь день, в компании каких-то двух пожилых дам и уже знакомого старикана, который меланхолично потягивал пиво, так что к вечеру перед ним на столе скопилось с десяток пустых бутылок.  
Снейп с увлечением рассказывал, какую программу составил для старших курсов и как намеревается загрузить учеников, чтобы выбить из их голов всякую чушь, идущую от безделья. При этом он выразительно посмотрел на Гарри, но тот сделал совершенно невинное лицо.  
\- Кстати, я узнал, где живет Эванс, - сказал Снейп, когда они спустились к набережной, чтобы немного размяться. – Лощина Годрика. Судя по всему, там дом Поттера. Сомнительно, чтобы ему понравилась ваша переписка.  
\- Я не стану писать ей, - решил Гарри. – Подожду, пока она сама подаст мне знак. Она ведь обещала заглянуть ко мне.  
\- Если она не позовет тебя, ты можешь пойти без приглашения, - заметил Снейп небрежно. – В церкви-то уж точно легко потеряться в толпе. Правда, свадебный торт ты не попробуешь, не говоря уж о риске быть вытолканным взашей… Но когда это тебя останавливало? – добавил он.  
Они перегнулись через перила и смотрели на воду, дробившую перевернутые отражения домов и деревьев.  
\- Ты сердишься? – спросил Гарри.  
Снейп повернулся к нему.  
\- Сержусь? Ты с первого дня нарушал все возможные правила.  
\- Тебя же всегда это бесило, - возразил Гарри. – Ты считал, что я задавака!  
\- Меня это бесило, потому что я беспокоился за тебя, - отрезал Снейп. – Я и сейчас беспокоюсь, сильнее, чем прежде. Мало ли, что взбредет тебе в голову… Но теперь я хотя бы уверен, что, ввязываясь в очередную смертельно опасную затею, ты поставишь меня в известность. Это значит, я смогу быть рядом, когда ты в очередной раз решишь, будто именно ты в ответе за весь мир... Впрочем, тебе это даже к лицу.  
Гарри изумленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Да ты пристрастен!  
\- Абсолютно, - согласился Снейп. – Пойдем?  
Они прошлись вдоль реки и по одной из улиц свернули на Диагон-аллею.  
\- Зайдешь на чай? – спросил Гарри без особой надежды, но Северус, как ни странно, согласился. Они пересекли помещение лавки, - здесь было уже темно, - и вышли на задний двор. Мистер Моррисон закончил поливать траву и листья, и теперь они с Сарой оба сидели под яблоней, раскрыв над столом большой зонт.  
\- Патрик устроил наводнение! – воскликнула Сара, когда Гарри, ненароком сойдя с дорожки, оказался в луже едва ли не по щиколотку. Снейп поймал его за рукав, помогая восстановить равновесие.  
\- Мистер Моррисон, миссис Моррисон, это мой друг Северус Снейп, - пытаясь на ходу вытряхнуть воду из ботинка, быстро сказал Гарри.  
\- Патрик! – мистер Моррисон поднялся и пожал Снейпу руку.  
\- Меня можно называть просто Сара, - миссис Моррисон призвала еще один стул. – Чаю?  
\- Благодарю, Сара, - ответил Снейп церемонно. – Рад знакомству.  
\- Чем вы занимаетесь, мистер Снейп? Учитесь, работаете? – поинтересовался Патрик.  
\- Преподаю в Хогвартсе, - Снейп добавил молока в чай и настороженно посмотрел на Моррисонов.  
\- О! – воскликнула Сара. – Такой юный – и уже преподаватель?  
Снейп пожал плечами, и только Гарри знал, чего ему стоит сохранять невозмутимый вид.  
Правда, Сара, наверное, тоже что-то почувствовала, поскольку быстро перевела разговор на свои цветы и шарлотку, и в конце добавила:  
\- Останетесь ночевать? У нас есть свободная комната. Уверяю, вы ничем нас не стесните! – воскликнула она, видя, что Снейп хочет отказаться. – Я все приготовлю… Мы с Патриком уже ложимся, а вы пока можете посидеть в саду.  
\- Не устаю удивляться некоторым людям, - сказал Снейп, когда Моррисоны ушли в дом. – В их поступках нет никакого злого умысла, при этом они умудряются заставить чувствовать себя так неловко, что хочется тотчас сказать гадость и сбежать.  
\- Они просто скучают по своим детям. Я для них сейчас вроде приемного сына. А ты – мой друг. Смотри на вещи проще, - посоветовал Гарри, и Снейп нахмурился.  
\- Я сразу все понял. Эти розы в кадках, вечерние чаепития и все остальное… знаешь, что меня пугает, Грейнджер? Такая жизнь осточертеет тебе через пару месяцев – и ты полезешь на рожон. Даже в Хогвартсе ты умудрялся рисковать собой по пять раз на дню, а здесь и вовсе нет ничего, что держало бы тебя в тонусе. Мне не нравилась идея со школой авроров, но сейчас я уже думаю, что она была бы меньшим злом для тебя, чем эти розовые клумбы.  
\- У меня нет пунктика на том, что каждый день надо убить хотя бы одного дракона, - возразил Гарри. – Все, что я делал – я делал не для себя. А теперь, когда я убедился, что Дамблдор не спешит спасать своих, я почти готов действовать сам... Без него.  
\- Этого я и боюсь, – вздохнул Снейп, с досадой отгоняя мотыльков от лампы. – Ты тут в безопасности, но именно это ощущение делает тебя беспечным. Уверен, свои самые безрассудные поступки ты совершишь, спустившись с этого крыльца.  
\- Посмотрим, - не стал спорить Гарри. – Но пока я постараюсь быть умницей, как ты велел, - он зевнул, и Снейп насупился. – Пойдем, покажу тебе твою комнату?  
Погасив лампу, они направились к дому.

***  
Спальня, приготовленная для Северуса, была точной копией комнаты Гарри, только немного пошире и с камином, в остальном - та же планировка, такая же кровать, такой же стол и шкаф. Снейп осмотрелся бегло - куда больше его интересовала ванная.  
Пока он там плескался, Гарри от нечего делать открыл учебник по трансфигурации и прочитал пару страниц. Глаза скользили по строчкам, но он не запомнил ни слова, потому что прислушивался к шуму воды. Скоро стало тихо и хлопнула соседняя дверь. Гарри выждал пять минут и тоже отправился в душ.  
Водопроводные трубы прогрелись за день, и вода шла почти горячая. Промаявшись под не приносящими успокоения струями, Гарри завернулся в полотенце и вышел в коридор. Под дверью комнаты Снейпа было темно. Гарри с возрастающим волнением потоптался на пороге, не решаясь сделать шаг ни вперед, ни назад. Что, если Северус уже спит? Что, если нет?..  
В любом случае, нарушать его личное пространство было неловко, и Гарри ушел к себе, так и не осмелившись обнаружить своего присутствия.  
Однако все опасения были напрасны - Снейп сидел в комнате Гарри, на его постели, без намека на то, что собирается куда-то уходить или ложиться спать. И на нем не было ничего, кроме полотенца, больше похожего на набедренную повязку, но он с таким видом изучал оставленную Гарри книгу, словно находился в классе и должен был сейчас читать лекцию.  
Гарри прислонился спиной к двери и смотрел на него, спрашивая себя, почему раньше ему не нравились ни задранный вверх острый подбородок Снейпа, ни его манера держать учебник, ни нахмуренные брови - Северус всегда с долей скепсиса воспринимал то, что вычитывал в книгах.  
И почему сейчас все это казалось таким притягательным, несмотря на то, что Снейп был все тот же - и тогда, и теперь?  
Может, потому, что Гарри сам стал другим?  
Воспоминания, оставленные ему Снейпом, проливали совсем иной свет на привычные события. Чувства к Лили связывали Северуса прочно, как нерушимая клятва, данная не директору и не подруге детства, а себе самому. У его любви уже не было адресата, она превратилась в боль и терзала его много лет, но он все равно хранил ей верность до последней минуты жизни, оборвавшейся на полу Визжащей Хижины...  
Снейп знал цену своим словам и поступкам, но не знал о себе самого главного - того, что он тоже может быть счастлив. Того, что достоин счастья наравне со всеми остальными людьми, потому что он ничем не хуже их.  
Но профессор Снейп из того мира, который Гарри покинул в прошлом году, вряд ли поверил бы в это. А Северус, которого Гарри повстречал здесь, еще мог поверить...  
Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Снейп прищурился.  
\- Не спится? - спросил Гарри, садясь рядом.  
\- Охраняю тебя, - сказал Снейп насмешливо. - Вот, проверял, не опасно ли для тебя такое чтение, - он отбросил учебник на стол.  
\- И что скажешь?  
\- Читай, - разрешил Снейп. - Но не более двух глав в день. Тоска смертная.  
\- Это непедагогично, - заметил Гарри, хотя был в принципе согласен с ним.  
\- К счастью, я не твой учитель, - глаза Снейпа блеснули из-под прикрытых век. Он казался расслабленным, но Гарри-то знал, что это спокойствие - притворное. Но он не торопил события - просто смотрел на Северуса, думая о том, как это странно и как удивительно - вот так пропасть, влюбиться в улыбку, в наклон головы, в прядь волос на виске, в движение пальцев, когда они уверенно подбираются к своей цели...  
Словно в ответ на эти мысли пальцы Снейпа скользнули по плечу Гарри, неспешно спуская вниз полотенце.  
\- Почему "к счастью"? - спросил Гарри, стараясь не выдать голосом своего волнения. Если Снейп решил состязаться в выдержке - он готов был принять вызов.  
\- Потому что мне пришлось бы выкинуть тебя из головы. Я не позволил бы себе ни одного взгляда в твою сторону.  
\- А если бы я сам пришел к тебе?  
\- Я не допустил бы этого. Впрочем, неважно. Ты не мой ученик, - Снейп красноречиво взглянул на Гарри, окончательно избавляя его от полотенца. - И у нас впереди вся ночь. Что будем делать? Хочешь, почитаю тебе вслух "Высшую трансфигурацию"?  
Он просто издевался. Гарри застонал сквозь сжатые зубы, жалея, что душ был недостаточно холодным, и Северус хмыкнул.  
\- Не хочешь? Ну, тогда, полагаю, я должен спросить...  
\- Да, - сказал Гарри, с трудом сдерживая дрожь. - Ответ на твой вопрос - "да".  
Он потянулся к свечке, но Северус перехватил его руку.  
\- Не надо, Гарри, - сразу став серьезным, сказал он. - Пожалуйста, оставь. Я хочу смотреть на тебя.  
И, словно все еще не доверяя, он сжал запястье Гарри, а второй рукой возобновил прикосновения, сводящие с ума своей недосказанностью...  
Гарри потерял ощущение времени и пространства довольно быстро - они с Северусом так стремительно растворялись друг в друге, словно были двумя реагентами, чье взаимодействие неминуемо должно было привести к взрыву.  
Что-то творилось со временем - оно исчезло. Что-то творилось с пространством - они оба двигались в нем, но куда и как, определить было нельзя. Сначала были прикосновения Северуса внизу, потом он сцеловывал с губ Гарри стоны, потом он спросил "Тебе не больно?", и Гарри не помнил свой ответ, или просто не успел ничего сказать, потому что в этот момент их подхватило безумным ритмом, в котором каждое движение всё сильнее привязывало их друг к другу.  
Потом, когда все кончилось, Снейп шептал что-то ему на ухо… «Любимый мой мальчик»… Но у Гарри не было сил отвечать, он был одновременно пуст и полон, абсолютно прозрачен и абсолютно вещественен, и засыпал в объятиях Северуса как будто на морском берегу - щекой на теплых камушках, и волны ласкали его, набегая и отступая, и негромко переговариваясь друг с другом…  
Проснулся Гарри один – Северус ушел, но подушка, и простыни, и комната хранили его запах.  
Весь понедельник Гарри проходил с дурной головой, ошибаясь в рецептуре и вздрагивая каждый раз, когда снаружи раздавался какой-то шум. Он ждал, что Северус пришлет ему хотя бы записку, но сова так и не появилась.  
Да еще и Моррисоны своими разговорами вгоняли Гарри в краску.  
\- Северус все-таки не остался ночевать? – спросила за завтраком Сара, пока Гарри ерзал, пытаясь устроиться на стуле, вдруг ставшем очень жестким. – Я зашла в комнату, а постель не разобрана…  
\- Ему пришлось уйти, - соврал Гарри. – Он извинялся за беспокойство…  
\- Никакого беспокойства нет. Передавай ему, что он в любой день может приехать к тебе и остаться до утра.  
Гарри показалось, что ему щеки обожгло огнем, и он поспешно схватил чашку, не чувствуя вкуса кофе.  
К вечеру вторника беспокойство многократно возросло. Молчание Снейпа вызывало недоумение, обиду, страх сделать что-то неправильно. Может, он ждал, что Гарри напишет первый? А может, в воскресенье они оба просто сделают вид, что ничего не было?  
Гарри дошел до того, что за ужином всерьез собирался посоветоваться с Сарой и Патриком, как ему быть. Но над садом захлопали крылья, и на спинке стула уже привычно устроилась бурая сова. Гарри опрокинул чашку, и пятно поползло по скатерти.  
\- Все в порядке! – примирительно сказала Сара, и Гарри метнулся к птице. В этот раз конверт, который она принесла, был в два раза толще. Руки дрожали и не слушались, и Гарри изрядно рассердил птицу, прежде чем смог, наконец, отвязать послание. Не в силах справиться с собой, он рухнул на стул и вскрыл конверт прямо там, в саду, но никакого письма внутри не было – только сложенный вчетверо лист газеты.  
Гарри разгладил его на столе – это была передовица «Ежедневного пророка», датированная сегодняшним числом. С колдографии на него надменно смотрело знакомое лицо – Гарри едва не вскрикнул, узнав Реддла. Изображение было старое, примерно тех времен, когда будущий Темный Лорд только заканчивал Хогвартс. Большая надпись поперек листа гласила: «Признан виновным: Тот-кого-нельзя-называть разыскивается в связи с совершением пяти преднамеренных убийств».  
От себя Северус ничего не приписал, и Гарри испытал глубокое разочарование, несмотря на то, что основная цель его возвращения в прошлое стала ближе еще на шаг.


	24. Увеселительная прогулка в Азкабан

В среду днем, когда Патрик закрыл лавку на обед и все расселись в саду под яблоней, Гарри показал Моррисонам вчерашнюю газету.  
Сара тотчас принялась охать:  
\- Только сейчас? Я думала, его давно ищут! - воскликнула она. – Три года, как мы отправили Эмму во Францию, потому что здесь стало небезопасно... Три года! Что они делали все это время?  
\- Спроси лучше, что произошло теперь, если они начали его искать, - тяжело промолвил мистер Моррисон, изучая статью.  
\- За последние несколько месяцев он уничтожил две семьи волшебников, - сказал Гарри. - И это только по моим сведениям... А сколько еще на его совести? Магглы, которых Министерство даже не считает...  
\- Я думаю, министр боится его, - складывая газету и возвращая ее Гарри, вынес вердикт Патрик. - И дать ход делу мог лишь в двух случаях - либо под ним зашаталось кресло, и срочно нужно отвлечь внимание от себя, либо... - он пригладил усы, и, наклонившись над столом, договорил совсем тихо, - Тот-кого-нельзя-называть перешел в открытое наступление.  
\- Что же нам делать, что нам делать, Патрик? - расширив глаза от ужаса, залепетала Сара.  
\- Пообедаем и вернемся к работе, - пожал плечами ее муж. - Не думай о дурном - притянешь. Упивающиеся пока не стоят у нас на пороге.  
Одновременно с его словами над дверью лавки раздался звонок.  
Сара вздрогнула и выронила ложку.  
\- Это Симпсон пришел за своим перечным зельем, - укоризненно взглянул на жену Патрик. - Он всегда приходит по средам, и плевать хотел на табличку на двери.  
\- Я открою, - предложил Гарри, вставая из-за стола.  
В полумраке лавки в косых солнечных лучах, падающих из окна, кружились пылинки. Сквозь витражи двери на крыльце была видна фигура человека, проявляющего признаки нетерпения.  
\- Почему так долго? - сразу же принялся ворчать Симпсон - старый брюзгливый маг в поношенном плаще и неизменной широкополой шляпе, с которой он не расставался даже в самую жаркую погоду. Из-под нее смешно выглядывали клочковатые бакенбарды. Пахло от Симпсона сыростью, словно он все время сидел в подвале - возможно, так оно и было, тогда неудивительно, почему он постоянно покупал перечное.  
\- Ваш заказ, сэр, - игнорируя его ворчание, Гарри принес бутылку с зельем. - Упаковать вам в пакет?  
\- Обойдусь, - Симпсон бросил монеты на прилавок, выхватил у Гарри бутылку, распечатал ее и ополовинил в один глоток. После чего, не прощаясь, вышел наружу и хлопнул дверью.  
\- На здоровье, сэр, - хмыкнул ему вслед Гарри. Он положил деньги в кассовый ящик, сделал запись в журнале и собирался вернуться к Моррисонам, как колокольчик зазвенел снова.  
Симпсон, обладавший, по словам Патрика, помимо скверного характера еще и слабой памятью, редко уходил с первого раза. Гарри поспешил к дверям, чтобы не давать повода для очередных упреков в медлительности.  
Однако вместо ожидаемого старого ворчуна на крыльце стоял Снейп.  
\- Привет, - сказал он.  
Гарри с изумлением уставился на него.  
\- Ты занят? Я ненадолго. Мы можем поговорить?  
\- А? Да, конечно! - опомнился Гарри и отступил, чтобы Северус мог пройти.  
\- Где твои?..  
\- Обедают, - Гарри махнул рукой в сторону внутреннего двора.  
\- Понятно, - Снейп сделал шаг к нему. - Как ты? - спросил он тихо.  
\- Нормально, - у Гарри пересохло во рту, и он моментально забыл, что собирался сердиться. Снейп тотчас воспользовался этим и перехватил инициативу.  
На некоторое время они оставили попытки говорить, потому что целовались. Но в том, как Северус прижимал Гарри к стене, и в торопливости его прикосновений чувствовалось смятение. Когда они со сбившимся дыханием отстранились друг от друга, Гарри увидел в глазах Снейпа плохо скрываемую панику.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Меня вызвали в Уизенгамонт, - не выпуская его плечо, тихо сказал Северус.  
\- Для чего?  
\- Не знаю! Очевидно, будут допрашивать.  
\- С какой стати? - возмутился Гарри, но и сам тоже схватил Снейпа за руку, выдавая этим жестом свое волнение. - Ты ничего такого не сделал!  
\- Но им зачем-то нужен я! Они ведь не вызывают Слагхорна из Австралии, или куда он там укатил?! Почему именно меня? - Снейп, наверное, уже размышлял об этом и пришел к неутешительным выводам. - И на сколько все затянется? А вдруг они отправят меня в Азкабан?!  
\- Для того, чтобы посадить человека в Азкабан, нужны веские причины, - стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал убедительно, произнес Гарри. - И ты работаешь в Хогвартсе, значит, Дамблдор ручается за тебя.  
\- Я ни в чем не уверен, - мрачно сообщил Снейп. - Слово Дамблдора против решения всего Уизенгамонта не будет иметь веса.  
Похоже, он был уже на грани отчаяния.  
\- Северус! - воскликнул Гарри. - Успокойся! Все будет в порядке! Они не станут тебя задерживать! Зададут свои обычные вопросы... Это просто формальность!  
\- Ты сам-то веришь?! - Снейп оглянулся по сторонам и понизил голос, будто их могли подслушать. - Я думаю, это полоса неудач, которая неминуемо должна была начаться. Все складывалось слишком хорошо... Работа в Больничном крыле, потом должность учителя и главы факультета... - пояснил он в ответ на недоуменное выражение на лице Гарри. - Но главное - ты. Всё, что происходит сейчас с нами... Я узнал, что такое счастье, Гарри. Я поднялся на высочайшую из вершин... и теперь меня ждет бесконечно долгое падение во мрак. Они заберут меня. Ставлю что угодно.  
\- Ты бредишь! - но Гарри скорее испугался, чем рассердился. - Ты никому ничего не должен за то, что счастлив. Ты имеешь право...  
\- Мироздание считает иначе, - Снейп устало потер лоб.  
\- Какое еще Мироздание?! - Гарри сердито ударил кулаком по стенке. - Ты опять бежишь от себя! Что, нет? А почему ты исчез утром, когда мы...  
Снейп прижал палец к его губам.  
\- Гарри, не мучь меня. Я должен идти.  
\- Тогда иди, - сам себя не слыша, ответил Гарри. Он растерял весь свой пыл так же быстро, как и завелся: что ни говори, а факт был налицо - Уизенгамонт отчего-то интересовался Снейпом, и ничего хорошего это не предвещало.  
Северус, склонившись, снова запечатал его рот поцелуем.  
\- Напишу, когда что-то прояснится, - сказал он еле слышно, и Гарри стало его жаль.  
\- Северус, - позвал он. - Я не знаю, что там задумало это твое Мироздание, но ты вернешься, и очень скоро. Я буду ждать тебя. И я хочу, чтобы мы с тобой снова... Мы можем?..  
Скорбное лицо Снейпа на миг просветлело.  
\- Мы сделаем это столько раз, сколько ты захочешь, - пообещал он и, подняв руку в прощальном жесте, аппарировал прямо из лавки.  
В лучах солнца по-прежнему равнодушно танцевала пыль.

Моррисоны уже закончили обедать, Сара собирала тарелки.  
\- Симпсон? - спросил Патрик, и Гарри не сразу понял, о чем он.  
\- Да... Продал ему пинту перечного.  
\- Ворчал?  
\- Немного, - кивнул Гарри, склоняясь над своей тарелкой.  
\- Не дал пообедать мальчишке! - возмущенно сказала Сара. - Доедай, милый, и приходи.  
Но Гарри так и не смог съесть больше ни кусочка. Время, оставшееся ему в одиночестве, он потратил на то, чтобы взять себя в руки.  
Ощущение, что мир продолжает развиваться по своему прежнему сценарию, сжимало горло страхом. Ни знание будущего, ни попытки что-то изменить пока не дали ощутимых результатов - движение шло по уже знакомой колее, и в конце пути все еще маячила победа Волдеморта и гибель прочих фигуранов действа, включая родителей, Северуса и самого Гарри.  
Единственное, что Гарри пока мог сделать - это пообещать себе, что вечером свяжется через камин с Дамблдором и не оставит директора в покое до тех пор, пока тот не даст ему гарантии, что Снейпу ничего не угрожает.

***  
Гарри рассчитывал, что при благополучном исходе дела Северус пришлет весточку о себе уже к вечеру, но до конца дня никаких новостей не было. Поскольку порученное ему зелье нельзя было ни на минуту оставить без присмотра, Гарри весь извелся от этой неопределенности и невозможности немедленно выяснить обстановку. Из биографии Снейпа он знал, что тот какое-то время провел в Азкабане и был оправдан благодаря Дамблдору. Но одно дело – знать какие-то факты из далекого прошлого, и совсем другое – видеть это своими глазами, участвовать в том, что происходило с его Северусом.  
Ужин он проглотил, даже не почувствовав вкуса пищи. Сара и Патрик, конечно, почуяли неладное, но вопросов пока не задавали. Поздно вечером, когда все разошлись спать, Гарри прокрался в комнату, принадлежавшую Тимми, чтобы попытаться поговорить с директором. Увы, камин Дамблдора безмолвствовал, кабинет был пуст, и оставалось только гадать, где сейчас его хозяин. Гарри прождал его до полуночи, и, наконец, совсем разбитый, поплелся в свою спальню. Неизвестно, почему и как надолго Дамблдор покинул школу, но позволить себе караулить его Гарри не мог – нарушение режима дня могло негативно сказаться на его работе. Впрочем, он все равно долго еще не мог заснуть, вспоминая тот процесс в Уизенгамонте, где сам он, Гарри, был обвиняемым и ему буквально не давали сказать ни слова, покуда не появился Дамблдор.  
В четверг в лавке, как на зло, посетители шли один за другим, и со всеми нужно было быть внимательным и вежливым. Гарри старался, как мог, периодически выпадая из действительности и погружаясь в мрачные раздумья.  
Несколько раз во дворе раздавался шум крыльев, Гарри срывался с места, но каждый раз это были совы с заказами.  
От вопросов со стороны Моррисонов Гарри на этот раз спасло то, что днем к ним наведалась Стейси Холливелл – школьная подруга Эммы. Пока она беседовала с Сарой и Патриком, Гарри еще раз попробовал взять штурмом директорский камин, потерпел неудачу и отправился готовить обед. Стейси приняла приглашение трапезничать с ними и на протяжении всего обеденного времени не закрывая рта болтала о преподавании в младшей школе – она и ее муж-маггл оба были учителями. О Волдеморте Стейси ничего слыхом не слышала, из чего Гарри мог заключить, как тщательно маггловский министр следит, чтобы информация не просочилась за стены его кабинета.  
К вечеру Гарри был заведен уже настолько, что не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме судьбы Северуса, и готов был уже пробить в камине Дамблдора дыру. С трудом дождавшись, когда хозяева уйдут к себе, он снова пробрался в комнату Тима и, зачерпнув побольше волшебного пороха, кинул его на уголья. Глядя, как занимается зеленоватое пламя, он твердо пообещал себе, что аппарирует в Хогвартс прямо сейчас, если не получит ответа.  
Но в этот раз ему все-таки ответили. Как только он выглянул из камина директорского кабинета и позвал Дамблдора, перед украшенной завитушками решеткой возник светло-серый подол мантии.  
\- Гарри? – директор опустился на специально придвинутую к камину скамеечку, чтобы лучше видеть собеседника. – Что случилось?  
\- Я и сам бы хотел это выяснить! – Гарри чувствовал неловкость за вторжение, но отступать не собирался. – Что с Северусом, профессор Дамблдор? Почему его вызвали, какие вопросы к нему могут быть у Совета Мудрейших? Прошу вас, скажите мне! Я второй день пытаюсь поговорить с вами, потому что от Северуса нет новостей… Он в Азкабане? – у Гарри потемнело в глазах, когда Дамблдор кивнул.  
\- Это ничего не значит, - заверил директор. – Сейчас они заключили под стражу абсолютно всех подозреваемых по делу Тома Реддла.  
\- Но почему Северус?! – нервно воскликнул Гарри. – Почему он, в чем они подозревают его?  
\- Успокойся, пожалуйста, - Дамблдор поднял руку. – Не надо кричать.  
\- Простите… - смешался Гарри. – Он обещал написать мне, и вот уже второй день молчит… Я не знаю, что думать… Но, если он в Азкабане, тогда его молчание понятно…  
\- Похвально, что ты волнуешься о своем друге, - примирительно сказал Дамблдор. – Но пока он в большей безопасности там, чем даже здесь, в Хогвартсе. По моим сведениям, Том очень активно интересовался им в последнее время.  
\- В безопасности – в Азкабане?! – снова закричал Гарри. – Да он же… это… Это может сломать его! Он и так нервный, а что сделают с ним дементоры?!  
\- Понимаю. Но никак не могу ускорить процесс, - с сокрушенным видом ответил Дамблдор.  
\- И как долго это продлится? – с отчаянием спросил Гарри.  
\- Слушания начинаются со следующей недели. В какой именно день они будут разбирать дело Северуса, мне неизвестно – сейчас в Азкабане людно как никогда прежде.  
\- Но вы поможете ему? – произнес Гарри, вне себя от тревоги.  
\- Конечно. Не сомневайся, я заинтересован в том, чтобы к сентябрю в школе был преподаватель Зелий.  
\- К сентябрю?! Но сейчас июль!  
\- Гарри, - Дамблдор говорил с ним мягко и терпеливо, будто с ребенком. – Том успел натворить страшных дел. Более того, он построил систему, в которой оказалось задействовано множество людей. Он пустил корни и в Министерстве, и в Уизенгамонте… И сейчас, когда все сдвинулось с места, магический мир зашатался. Северус – только винтик в этой системе. Но не забывай – ведь он тоже носит Знак Мрака.  
\- Но откуда Уизенгамонт мог знать об этом? – возразил Гарри.  
\- Мне это неизвестно. Но определенно – не от меня, - сухо сказал Дамблдор.  
\- Кто же… Постойте… - Гарри на мгновение задумался. - Малфой! – возбужденно воскликнул он наконец. – Люциус Малфой. Вот кто подставил его, я уверен! Ему костью в горле застряло, что Северус больше не Упивающийся!  
\- Возможно, - произнес Дамблдор. – Малфой – амбициозный молодой человек… и, как я успел заметить, не чист на руку.  
\- Уверен, мистеру Хмури есть чем умерить его пыл! – сказал Гарри, охваченный жаждой мщения.  
Дамблдор улыбнулся, впервые за вечер.  
\- Да, наш Аластор про любого волшебника может порассказать удивительные вещи… Жаль только, из-за своего характера он не на самом лучшем счету у министерства… Впрочем, имидж чудака ему сейчас только на руку – ведь он разбирает дом Лестрейнджей на предмет темных артефактов, - директор многозначительно взглянул на Гарри.  
\- Чаша? - быстро спросил тот.  
\- Пока не найдена. Но это вопрос времени, ручаюсь за Аластора.  
\- Профессор Дамблдор… Вы позволите мне побеспокоить вас еще раз?.. Может быть, на следующей неделе?.. Когда у вас будут сведения о Северусе…  
\- Да. Ты можешь связаться со мной через неделю в это же время, - Дамблдор, похоже, не сердился на Гарри за настойчивость. – Северусу повезло с другом, - добавил он. – Доброй ночи.  
\- До свидания, сэр, - смущенно произнес Гарри и залил волшебное пламя водой.  
Сроки ожидания новостей приводили его в состояние тоски, но обещание директора помочь Северусу, как он и предполагал, его почти успокоило.

***  
Время потянулось мучительно, как никогда прежде. Усталость и волнение наконец взяли свое – Гарри начал ошибаться в рецептуре, и теперь по три раза проверял, все ли сделал верно, прежде чем добавить очередные ингредиенты в котел.  
Ночью его мучила бессонница, днем он клевал носом, и дождливая погода, установившаяся с пятницы, никак не способствовала бодрости духа. Вечерами, сидя на подоконнике в своей комнате, Гарри смотрел в шуршащую дождевыми струями темноту сада, на подсвеченную цветными лампами крышу кофейни Фортескью, и видел глухие каменные стены магической тюрьмы, затерянной на скалистом острове среди моря.  
Слова Снейпа о полосе неудач уже не казались ему бредом.  
Подсознание играло с Гарри злые шутки: Северус приходил к нему почти каждую ночь, становясь бессменным участником всех его снов, и исчезал с первыми рассветными лучами. Еще не вырвавшись окончательно из объятий Морфея, Гарри ощущал на своем теле прикосновения Северуса, которые оказывались плодом фантазии, подвернувшимся краем простыни или просто сквозняком из приоткрытого окна.  
Ночами, лежа в постели, Гарри бесконечно проговаривал про себя тысячи слов, которые хотел бы сказать, но так и не сказал Северусу. Что толку сейчас шептать их в подушку?..  
В выходные, чтобы не сидеть дома, Гарри с самого утра ушел бродить по Лондону, чувствуя себя абсолютно потерянным и одиноким. В сущности, это ведь и было так. Только присутствие Снейпа в его жизни заставило его на время забыть боль и отчаяние, которые поселились в нем с тех пор, как он потерял Рона, Гермиону и остальных своих друзей.  
Избегая улиц, по которым они с Северусом ходили вдвоем, он кружил по городу, словно по лабиринту, понимая, что лабиринт этот – у него в голове.  
К вечеру ему пришла идея подписаться на «Пророк», и он едва успел перед самым закрытием забежать на Центральное почтовое отделение.  
Газета начала приходить ему с понедельника. Передовица каждый раз сообщала об очередных громких арестах и допросах, но о Северусе там не было ни слова. Скорее всего, Дамблдор позаботился, чтобы имя преподавателя из его школы не было предано огласке.  
В четверг Гарри связался с кабинетом Дамблдора, но директора не застал. Вряд ли тот забыл свое обещание – скорее всего, в это время он тоже был в Уизенгамонте.  
Прошли еще одни выходные в неизвестности.  
В понедельник Гарри исполнилось восемнадцать. Никто на свете не знал об этом. Да он и сам вспомнил случайно – Патрик за завтраком сказал, что завтра – первый день августа, и нужно заказать очередные ингредиенты.

Это был самый паршивый праздник в его жизни. Вечером Гарри сидел перед потухшим камином и долго не решался бросить в него пригоршню волшебного пороха. Ему казалось, что, если и сейчас он не получит ответа на свой вопрос, сойдет с ума прямо тут. Но однажды, в свой одиннадцатый день рождения, он загадал чудо, и желание сбылось. Может быть, тот же принцип работал и в этом мире тоже?  
За дверью тихонько переговаривались Моррисоны, шумела вода в ванной, шумел ветер за окном. Постепенно дом погрузился в тишину, и уже незадолго до полуночи Гарри бросил-таки дымолетный порох и поджог дрова.  
\- Гарри! – услышал он еще прежде, чем успел сказать хоть слово – и за решеткой возникло лицо Дамблдора. – Ты вовремя! Еще минута, и ты не застал бы меня здесь.  
\- Профессор? – вопросительно произнес Гарри, и директор с довольной улыбкой пояснил:  
\- Северус оправдан, и я отправляюсь за ним.  
\- Вы возьмете меня с собой? - выпалил Гарри прежде, чем успел подумать, о чем просит.  
Дамблдор оценивающе взглянул на него.  
\- Пожалуй. Перебирайся сюда, только поскорее.  
Плохо соображая, что делает, Гарри шагнул в камин и вывалился посреди кабинета Дамблдора в том виде, в каком собирался лечь спать – пижамных штанах и футболке. Но директор не стал придираться к его внешности, просто сказал:  
\- Выдвигаемся немедленно! – и с завидной для старика прытью направился вниз по лестнице. Гарри ничего не оставалось, как поспешить следом.

***  
\- Аппарировать ты, конечно, пока не умеешь? - говорил Дамблдор, стоя на школьном крыльце. - Не мешало бы получить лицензию.  
\- Да... я как раз собирался в ближайшее время... - все еще не веря, что он уже за много миль от дома и сейчас отправляется вместе с директором вызволять Северуса, пробормотал Гарри. - А как мы попадем туда?  
\- Сначала доберемся до ворот, - откликнулся Дамблдор, и тотчас к крыльцу приблизился крупный фестрал, который тащил за собой тележку. Гарри и Дамблдор забрались внутрь. Директор тщательно расправил складки на плаще, и только после этого продолжал: - Оттуда я перемещу нас к пристани. Азкабан защищен антиаппарационным барьером, поэтому придется добираться на лодке. Ты не боишься воды?  
\- Я ничего не боюсь, - сказал Гарри поспешно, чтобы директор не решил оставить его здесь, и Дамблдор снова улыбнулся, но тотчас посерьезнел.  
\- Есть и еще кое-что. Азкабан, как ты знаешь, охраняют дементоры. Ты слышал о них из курса Защиты... И даже, насколько мне известно, рассказывал о них на экзамене, продемонстрировав комиссии Патронуса... Не удивляйся моей осведомленности, я так или иначе приглядываю за всеми моими учениками, а о тебе Аластор говорил с тех пор постоянно... Он хотел бы видеть тебя в Аврорате через пару лет... Но дементоры способны справиться даже с самым сильным волшебником, если он ослаблен, телом или духом. Возможно, встреча с ними откроет тебе то, что ты не хотел бы о себе знать. Ты должен быть готов к этому и понимать всю степень опасности такой поездки. Пока я рядом, они не нападут на тебя, но все же, прошу, будь осторожен.  
\- Я буду, - пообещал Гарри, крепче сжимая в руках волшебную палочку. - Спасибо, что позволили поехать с вами.  
\- Не благодари раньше времени, - посоветовал Дамблдор, выбираясь из повозки. Гарри тоже спустился на землю - за день она нагрелась на солнце и была еще теплой. Трава щекотала пятки - ботинки остались в доме Моррисонов, поскольку к камину он крался босой. Хотелось надеяться, что дементорам будет еще меньше дела до его обуви, чем Дамблдору.  
Директор отослал фестрала и закрыл ворота каким-то очень затейливым заклинанием.  
\- А теперь давай мне руку, - велел он, протягивая к Гарри раскрытую ладонь. - И закрой глаза, иначе с непривычки голова может закружиться.  
Гарри послушался, и только на миг успел зажмуриться, как все вокруг переменилось - в лицо ударил холодный ветер с тысячами брызг - они стояли на берегу моря, казавшегося бесконечным, потому что темное небо сливалось с темной водой, и впереди была только чернота, угрожающе шумящая волнами.  
Такая же чернота была сверху, снизу, справа - и лишь по левую руку от них ее прорезал крохотный дрожащий огонек.  
Дамблдор уверенно направился туда, словно уже не раз бывал в этих местах, и Гарри довольно скоро отстал от него - холодные скользкие камни меньше всего были предназначены для пеших прогулок босиком. Ветер налетал порывами, такими резкими, что перехватывало дыхание. Широкие пижамные штаны путались в ногах и норовили сползти, так что пришлось придерживать их. Поминутно спотыкаясь и соскальзывая в наполненные водой ямки, Гарри шлепал вперед, опасаясь даже зажечь Люмос - кто знает, вдруг здесь это запрещено?..  
Наконец из темноты выступили очертания пристани, пара лодок на берегу, дорожка света на воде - огонек оказался большим фонарем, укрепленным над дебаркадером. Дамблдор уже стоял на мостках и беседовал со смотрителем. До Гарри долетали обрывки разговора, - кажется, смотритель был чем-то раздражен. Кутаясь в свой бесформенный плащ, он жестикулировал одной рукой, второй придерживая на голове шляпу.  
\- ...известно, кто вы, но море сегодня штормит, сами видите, и выходить в него в такую погоду опасно! - голос смотрителя был как будто знакомым, ворчливым и надтреснутым.  
\- Мы не можем ждать, - возражал Дамблдор. - Я беру лодку под свою ответственность.  
Гарри с облегчением взобрался на сырые мостки, которые поминутно принимались терзать неугомонные волны, и подошел ближе.  
\- Полвека я живу у моря, видел всякое, и скажу вам так, милейший: сегодняшняя ночь - светопреставление! Вода здесь всегда неспокойная, а теперь будто и вовсе взбесилась... Все от того, что злая сила собирается сейчас над Азкабаном... Четвертого дня я видел, как из-за горизонта двигался вихрь... Волны поднимались выше крыши... Один Мерлин знает, как меня не смыло в воду... Так-то.  
Смотритель зазвенел связкой ключей, продолжая ворчать, и Гарри внезапно узнал его.  
\- Мистер Симпсон! - воскликнул он.  
Тот уставился на него, подслеповато щурясь.  
\- А, лекарь-аптекарь! - протянул он наконец. - Что, и ты тоже собираешься на лодочную прогулку?  
\- Нам совершенно необходимо поскорее попасть на остров, - подтвердил Гарри.  
Симпсон покачал головой, зажег лампу и, кряхтя, поплелся на берег.  
\- Мистер Симпсон покупает лекарства у Моррисонов, - пояснил Гарри Дамблдору. - Я всегда удивлялся, почему он такой сердитый, а теперь понимаю... Работа у него - не подарок! - добавил он вполголоса.  
\- Ему она определенно нравится, - усмехнулся Дамблдор, следуя за Симпсоном к лодкам.  
Шлюпки были прикованы к камням на толстые прочные цепи. Пока Симпсон перебирал ключи, отыскивая нужный, Гарри смотрел в темноту, силясь представить себе волны с дом высотой и отчаянно надеясь, что сегодня им все-таки повезет с погодой немного больше, и они доплывут без приключений.  
Наконец лодка была спущена на воду, Гарри взобрался в нее и подал руку Дамблдору.  
\- Она сама поплывет куда нужно, не пытайтесь менять направление, не свешивайтесь через борт и не вставайте в полный рост, - инструктировал их Симпсон. - После того, как причалите, вытащите ее на берег, подальше от воды. И помните - под вашу ответственность! Я предупреждал, что выходить в море при таком ветре очень опасно...  
Он говорил еще что-то, но его голоса уже не было слышно - однако в темноте Гарри еще долго видел его сгорбленную фигуру с зажатым в высоко поднятой руке фонарем.  
Лодка подпрыгивала на волнах, но шла вперед - огонек уменьшался и наконец совсем исчез. Гарри зажег палочку, силясь разглядеть во мраке хоть что-нибудь, но это оказалось безнадежным делом. Вокруг была только вода и занавес тьмы, такой плотный, что Гарри начал подозревать какие-то чары. Дамблдор, устроившийся на носу, крепко держался за бортики и выглядел совершенно безмятежным.  
\- Хорошо, что я взял тебя с собой, - сказал он. - Симпсон был настроен поупираться, но твое появление его задобрило!  
\- Но он же меня совсем не знает! - возразил Гарри.  
\- Это неважно, - Дамблдор прищурился, поскольку очередной порыв ветра взялся назойливо дергать его за волосы. - Ты расположил его к себе. Тебе присущ талант влиять на людей... Я давно заметил это.  
\- О чем вы, сэр? - растерялся Гарри.  
\- О том, что ты обладаешь оружием, куда более сильным, чем у иных магов... У тебя доброе сердце - и это подкупает людей, - несмотря на сильный ветер, Дамблдор говорил негромко, но Гарри хорошо слышал его. - Один из главных примеров - Северус и твое влияние на него... Ты ведь не станешь отрицать, что влияние было? Затем, ты понравился Аластору - а это очень дорогого стоит. Ну и, наконец, ты нравишься мне.  
Гарри покраснел и изумленно уставился на Дамблдора, а тот как ни в чем не бывало продолжал:  
\- Не знаю, откуда ты взялся, и не хочу пытать тебя, пока ты сам не решишься рассказать мне об этом, но ты, сам того не ведая, принес изменения и в мою жизнь тоже. Много лет я жил одновременно хранителем и рабом своей памяти... Я берёг прошлое... и я цеплялся за него, отказываясь признаться, что вчерашний день нельзя вернуть. И, только встретив тебя, впервые подумал, что пора бы мне уже отпустить его... А ему - освободить меня. В моем сердце жили призраки, а сейчас там живешь ты, Гарри. И благодаря тебе, твоей вере в лучшее в людях, твоему упорству и бескорыстию я снова ощутил человеческое тепло... И снова способен чувствовать...  
Дамблдор говорил уже еле слышно, но ветер стих, словно тоже вслушиваясь в его слова.  
Гарри, одновременно растроганный и смущенный, взглянул на директора исподлобья.  
Дамблдор редко говорил с ним столь откровенно, и сейчас это скорее пугало Гарри, чем радовало. Директора, вероятно, не удивил эффект, произведенный его словами. Протянув руку, он погладил Гарри по колену и сказал:  
\- Я выбрал не самое удачное время для этого разговора. Вернемся к нему, когда закончим с прочими делами, хорошо? Кстати, мы прибыли.  
Лодка ударилась обо что-то твердое. Дамблдор, легко поднявшись, перешагнул через борт и ступил на берег, подзывая Гарри к себе. Люмос по-прежнему не рассеивал темноту. Гарри нащупал под ногами камни и нерешительно выбрался вслед за ним. Директор тотчас легко поднял лодку в воздух и отлевитировал подальше от воды.  
\- Идем, - кивнул он в темноту, и они направились в густой туман, такой холодный, словно сюда никогда не добиралось лето.

***  
Пока они поднимались по каменистому валу, Гарри успел продрогнуть до костей. Согревающие чары нисколько не помогали - как будто здесь вообще перестала действовать магия. Дорога шла все время вверх - сначала это была просто тропа среди острых скал, потом она вывела их к лестнице с бесконечным числом ступеней. Дамблдор поднимался неторопливо и уверенно, Гарри, пыхтя, карабкался за ним.  
\- Хотел бы я видеть того, кто придумал и построил эту лестницу! - задыхаясь, пробурчал он через двадцать минут, показавшихся вечностью.  
\- О, это были искуснейшие мастера-каменщики! - охотно откликнулся Дамблдор. Он почти не запыхался, словно лестница не доставляла ему трудностей. - Замок высечен из цельной скалы, его строительство длилось несколько столетий... И место выбрано особое... Считалось, что по этой горе спускались боги-отступники, изгнанные с небес.  
\- Серьезно? - пропыхтел Гарри.  
\- Не более серьезно, чем любая другая легенда, - ответил Дамблдор. - Но гора в представлениях древности - медиатор между земным и небесным мирами... Раньше считалось, что боги живут на вершине любой горы, а чтобы люди не могли видеть их, окружают свои жилища туманом... Впоследствии эти представления были, конечно, развеяны... Но в записях, сохранившихся от средних веков - времени строительства Азкабана - говорится, что на скале были обнаружены следы ног... Огромных ног, куда больше не только человеческих, но даже ног великанов...  
\- Чудеса, - пробормотал Гарри, пытаясь отдышаться. - Интересно, а чем сейчас занимаются изгнанные бо... - он осекся, потому что услышал в отдалении крик. - Что это? - он оглянулся, пытаясь определить направление звука. Дамблдор, казалось, ничего не слышал. Крик повторился, уже ближе. В нем Гарри явственно различил ноты боли и отчаяния. Голос был женский и как будто узнаваемый. Напрягая слух, он, наконец, различил слова.  
\- Нет, нет! Нет, пожалуйста, нет! - повторял голос монотонно. - Нет, ты не можешь, ты не можешь умереть... Гарри... Гарри!  
\- Гермиона! - наконец узнав ее, отозвался Гарри. - Ты здесь?! Гермиона!  
\- Гарри! Приятель, скажи, что ты не серьезно? - добавился к жалобным всхлипам подруги голос Рона. - Ты не можешь умереть, ты ведь наш герой... Ты Избранный! Гарри!  
\- Рон! - заорал Гарри в ответ, но вместо звука с губ сорвался только слабый стон. - Рон, где ты?  
\- Гарри, о Господи, Господи!!! - перебивая Рона и Гермиону, запричитала где-то совсем рядом Молли Уизли.  
А потом навалилось всё разом. Сотни голосов кричали, называли его по имени, умоляли очнуться, открыть глаза, сказать хотя бы слово... Их реплики затихали, зато все громче звучал плач.  
\- Ты не можешь уйти, ты не можешь! Гарри! - прозвучал последний надорванный крик Гермионы, и Гарри понял, что все они - все его друзья и близкие - мертвы, и это эхо их голосов разносится по коридорам, бесконечно петляя в лабиринтах и отражаясь от каменных стен. И он, Гарри Поттер - единственный оставшийся в живых - слышит тех, кого давно уже не существует... Лишь воспоминания, заточенные в каменную темницу, блуждают здесь бесконечно долго, и не могут обрести покой...  
Он сжал голову руками, чтобы не слышать, но их крики и плач проникали в его тело через всю поверхность кожи, причиняя ужасную боль. Казалось, сейчас они прошьют его насквозь. Гарри неловко опустился на лестницу, и прежде, чем успел понять, где верх и где низ, потерял сознание.

***  
Ему снился сон - один из тех, что постоянно снились в последнее время. Незнакомые улицы неизвестного городка, по которым он все время шел куда-то - то один, то с Северусом, то с Роном и Гермионой... Что он искал, куда спешил - было неясно, но логика сна и не требовала ответов на эти вопросы - достаточно было того, что он просто искал и просто спешил. Сигналили автомобили, предупреждающе звенели трамваи, солнце то выходило на небо, то пряталось за тучами, и каждый поворот казался обманчиво-знакомым, но там, где должна была быть площадь - открывался небольшой тупик с ветхими домишками, там, где должен был зеленеть сквер - путь пересекал канал с мутной водой... Гарри решил найти хотя бы один четкий ориентир, и стал пробираться к зданию городской ратуши, мимо которой проходил совсем недавно - но там, где он, казалось, оставил ее, чернела полоса леса. Пошел снег, тотчас стало промозгло и зябко. Все попутчики куда-то делись, и Гарри беспомощно озирался по сторонам, не понимая, откуда посреди города было взяться лесу... Наверное, он свернул не туда и все это время двигался к окраине, а не к центру... Как назло, на улицах было пустынно, не у кого спросить дорогу, - и здания тут были какие-то странные, без окон и дверей, похожие на длинные корпуса фабрики и, судя по всему, заброшенные.  
Гарри заметался в поисках той дороги, по которой пришел сюда, но и она исчезла - он хорошо запомнил, что это была широкая улица, а здесь куда ни глянь остались лишь глухие переулки-проходы между корпусами.  
Потом, как всегда внезапно, рядом возник Северус, Гарри ощутил его прикосновение к своему плечу.  
\- Ты меня слышишь? - спросил Северус, и Гарри открыл глаза. Лицо Снейпа маячило над ним светлым пятном, почти неразличимое в темноте.  
\- Не уходи! - попросил он жалобно. - У меня так болит голова, я попробую уснуть, побудь рядом еще немного...  
\- Да очнись же ты! - пятно поплыло вправо, а потом щеку Гарри обожгло ударом, но сознание прояснилось.  
Он увидел, что лежит на широких каменных ступенях лестницы, и Снейп сидит возле него и хлещет по щекам.  
\- Прекрати! - закрываясь рукой, потребовал Гарри сердито, но срывающийся голос прозвучал слабо и жалко.  
\- Ожил наконец-то? Идти можешь? Нет? Ладно, обопрись на меня, - выглядел Снейп хуже некуда: заострившееся иссиня-бледное лицо, свисающие грязными сосульками волосы и потухший взгляд. Его шатало, и, сделав несколько шагов, они оба снова опустились на ступеньку, тяжело дыша.  
\- Где мы? - спросил Гарри. - Что это за место?  
\- Азкабан, что же еще, - огрызнулся Снейп.  
\- Азкабан? - повторил Гарри в ужасе. - А что... что я натворил?  
\- Вот уж не знаю. Но Дамблдор послал меня найти тебя. И сейчас, даст Мерлин, мы вернемся в Хогвартс...  
\- Понятно, - сказал Гарри, хотя ничего не понял. Ему было холодно и очень страшно, он боялся, что сейчас снова увидит тот черный лес, а Северус исчезнет и оставит его одного.  
Стуча зубами, он поежился, и Снейп обнял его за плечи.  
\- Потерпи, он только подпишет какие-то бумаги, и мы уберемся отсюда, - прошептал он. - Мне поначалу тоже было очень плохо... Разные мысли... о маме... о тебе... Я думал, что никогда больше тебя не увижу, и сам почти поверил в это... Почти свихнулся... Потом стал представлять себе падающий снег, и, вроде, полегчало... Еще и эти допросы - постоянно таскали в зал заседаний, спрашивали какую-то чушь, бесились оттого, что я ничего не знаю... Угрожали, что запрут меня здесь до конца моих дней... Но самое страшное - тишина... Ночью, когда лежишь, силишься услышать хоть звук - и ничего. Будто вата в ушах... Даже моря не слышно... - Снейп судорожно вздохнул, еще крепче привлекая Гарри к себе. - Я как будто сам стал камнем - без слуха, без глаз, без голоса... И вдруг приходит Дамблдор... и говорит - пойди, найди Гарри. Представляешь? Вот так просто открывает дверь камеры и говорит...  
\- Камеры? - тупо повторил Гарри. - А, ну да... Мы плыли за тобой прежде, чем я уснул...  
\- Уснул? То есть ты думаешь, что спишь сейчас?! - отчего-то разозлился Снейп. - Вот глупая голова... Ты хотя бы знаешь, как быстро здесь теряется чувство реальности, если позволить им возобладать над тобой? Давай, приди в себя! Гарри!  
\- Не надо, - прошептал Гарри. - Не зови меня по имени... Ты ведь еще живой. Я не должен тебя слышать...  
\- Что ты городишь?! - Снейп вскочил на ноги и встряхнул его за плечи. - Кто из нас двоих не в своем уме?!  
\- Постой, Северус, - Снейп отстранился, и на месте его возник Дамблдор. - Гарри, что случилось?  
Гарри мутно посмотрел на директора.  
\- Мои друзья, - попытался объяснить он. - Я слышал, как они звали меня. Я не хочу, чтобы Северус... чтобы он умер, как они все...  
Дамблдор наклонился ниже и пристально взглянул Гарри в глаза. Это длилось минуту, или, может быть, меньше, а потом директор сказал "Спи" - и снова все погрузилось во мрак.

***  
Гарри очнулся в Больничном крыле Хогвартса. Во всем теле была слабость, и он никак не мог вспомнить, что произошло с тех пор, как они с Дамблдором вдвоем приплыли на лодке в Азкабан.  
Он пошевелился, и увидел директора в кресле возле своей постели. Заметив, что Гарри уже не спит, Дамблдор встал и приблизился к его кровати.  
\- Выпей, - сказал он, протягивая Гарри чашку. - Это горячий шоколад... Правда, уже не такой горячий, как полчаса назад, но все еще вкусный.  
Гарри послушно сделал большой глоток и отставил чашку на тумбочку.  
\- Профессор Дамблдор? - он потер лоб, силясь собрать из разрозненных деталей картину дня. - Что со мной? Откуда я здесь?  
\- Это я у тебя должен спросить, Гарри Поттер, - ответил директор, и Гарри вздрогнул.  
\- Что? - прошептал он в ужасе. - Как... откуда вы узнали?  
\- Я заглянул в твое сознание, когда оно было открыто и уязвимо, - сказал Дамблдор. - Должен признаться, ты целый год успешно скрывал от меня свою тайну... И напрасно, Гарри. Ты можешь доверять мне. Ты - еще не родившийся ребенок Лили и Джеймса, герой Пророчества, которое только будет произнесено через несколько лет... Я сам отправил тебя в прошлое, чтобы ты менял историю... Это так... удивительно и странно... Когда я сказал, что встреча с дементорами может изменить тебя, я и не предполагал...  
\- Не говорите никому, - попросил Гарри, избегая его взгляда. - Никто не должен был узнать...  
\- Ты совершаешь ту же ошибку, что и я когда-то, Гарри, - тихо и очень веско произнес Дамблдор. - Ты пытаешься запереть прошлое, тогда как нужно принять его и отпустить. Иначе оно убьет тебя, рано или поздно. Так, как едва не убило сегодня. Ты был на краю пропасти. И, не догадайся я посмотреть в твое сознание, ты мог погибнуть, понимаешь?  
\- Я ничего не помню, - сказал Гарри шепотом.  
\- Тебе ни в коем случае нельзя встречаться с дементорами, пока ты не научишься справляться со своими страхами. Я глупец, что повез тебя с собой - твоя гибель была бы целиком и полностью на моей совести, Гарри... Примерно час ты был без сознания, а перед этим сказал, будто слышал голоса друзей... Мы с Северусом отнесли тебя в лодку и доставили сюда.  
\- А Северус? - Гарри похолодел, вспомнив, ради чего он сбежал из дома в ночь глухую.  
\- Спит. Ни в какую не желал оставлять тебя одного, но уснул, так и не дождавшись, пока ты очнешься, - Дамблдор вздохнул и обернулся вглубь палаты - поодаль Гарри разглядел еще одно кресло, в котором, свернувшись калачиком, спал Северус.  
Спустив ноги с постели, Гарри медленно подошел к нему и опустился на корточки. Лицо Снейпа было спокойным и умиротворенным, несмотря на то, что в иссиня-черных кругах под глазами и в вертикальной морщинке между бровей затаилась тень недавно перенесенных страданий.  
Гарри погладил его по волосам и по впалой щеке - Северус застонал, но не проснулся.  
\- Профессор Дамблдор, - обернувшись к наблюдавшему за ним директору, негромко сказал Гарри. - Поклянитесь, что не расскажете ему, кто я.  
\- Это не выход, Гарри, - мягко возразил Дамблдор, качая головой.  
\- Я прошу вас, - упрямо повторил Гарри. - Это сделает его несчастным.  
\- Но молчание делает несчастным тебя.  
\- Лучше пусть будет так, - решил Гарри. - Я не скажу правду никому. Ни отцу, ни маме... ни Северусу.  
\- Что ж, - Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул. - Я обещаю хранить твою тайну, Гарри. Но прошу тебя помнить об одном - прошлое достанет тебя, где бы ты ни был. Бесполезно бежать. Повернись к нему лицом. Иначе ты погибнешь.  
\- Я... справлюсь, - Гарри снова посмотрел на Северуса. - Он теперь в безопасности, его больше не заберут туда?  
\- Не заберут. Но он тоже измучен собственными дементорами. Вам обоим нужно время, чтобы восстановить силы. Ложись спать, Гарри. Доброй ночи, - и директор, не дожидаясь ответа, ушел.  
\- Доброй ночи, - отозвался Гарри ему вслед и снова провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Снейпа, наслаждаясь ощущением того, что они снова вместе. Размышления о собственной судьбе он решил отложить на потом: Северус вернулся домой - и сейчас на всем свете для Гарри не было ничего важнее этого.

***  
Даже после жесткой лежанки Азкабана кресло – не самая удобная постель. Естественно, что Северус проснулся ни свет ни заря, и поспешил разбудить Гарри. Настенные часы показывали начало восьмого – значит, до начала рабочего дня оставалось еще порядка двух часов. Но о работе сейчас даже думать не хотелось: болели ноги, ныли все мышцы и на голову словно кто-то одел котел и стучал по нему ложкой. Гарри пошевелился, сдерживая болезненный стон, поймал руку тормошившего его Снейпа и молча сжал ее. Северус тоже молчал. Выглядел он изможденно, словно Азкабан еще не выпустил его душу из своих тисков.  
\- В какую историю ты опять вляпался? – спросил наконец Северус. – Дамблдор нес тебя на руках до самого Хогвартса. Ты помнишь что-нибудь?  
\- Да, кажется, - неуверенно сказал Гарри. – Мистер Симпсон не хотел давать лодку… А потом мы с тобой сидели на ступеньках. Похоже, мне стало нехорошо…  
\- «Нехорошо»? – переспросил Снейп сварливо, но руку не отнял. – Ты бредил! Я в жизни не слышал от тебя ничего более бредового! Откуда ты вообще там взялся?  
Гарри нахмурил брови, сосредотачиваясь на событиях минувшего вечера. После некоторых усилий ему удалось восстановить почти всю картину целиком.  
\- Дамблдор позволил мне поехать с ним, чтобы забрать тебя оттуда, - сказал он. – Я связался с ним через камин и уговорил взять меня с собой.  
Снейп покачал головой.  
\- А у него, случайно, не возникло вопроса, почему ты выглядишь так, словно только что вылез из постели?!! - воскликнул он раздраженно.  
\- Я уже собирался лечь спать, - сознался Гарри. – Поверь, мне было как-то не до переодеваний. Мы с директором слишком спешили забрать тебя оттуда поскорей!  
\- Знаешь, кто ты? – спросил Снейп, щурясь.  
\- Идиот? – предположил Гарри.  
\- Нет. Ты – рыцарь в пижаме, - Снейп очень старался говорить язвительно, но у него не получилось. – Тебе стало скучно, и ты решил, что прогулка в Азкабан в компании Дамблдора - занятное приключение.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это не так! - возмутился Гарри. - Я просто хотел скорее увидеть тебя.  
\- То есть, ты не знал, что я приду к тебе сразу же, как только окажусь на свободе?! Не знал?  
\- Знал, - покорно согласился Гарри, поскольку Снейп, как в старые добрые времена, был уже на грани бешенства. - Но...  
\- Но тебе было скучно и хотелось приключений, - торжествующе договорил Северус.  
\- Я думал, ты будешь рад мне!  
\- О, конечно, я пришел в восторг при виде твоего бездыханного тела на ступеньках! - закричал Северус, уже не сдерживаясь. - А я даже не мог бы вывести тебя оттуда... Ты знаешь, что такое чувствовать себя беспомощным, когда...  
Он умолк и отвернулся. Его рука в пальцах Гарри дрожала, и это было ужасно. У Гарри словно ком образовался в горле.  
\- Прости меня, - тихо сказал он. - Я не мог думать о себе, когда отправлялся туда. Мне нужно было знать, что с тобой все в порядке. Я не для развлечения поехал... И я тоже знаю, что это такое - чувствовать себя беспомощным, когда тот, кого любишь, в беде.  
\- От тебя там было много толку! - буркнул Снейп, поворачиваясь к нему, и нахмурился в тщетной попытке скрыть свои эмоции. Не давая Гарри возразить, он провел пальцем по его губам. Гарри закрыл глаза, ожидая, что это прикосновение сменится другим, но его не последовало.  
\- Когда я увидел тебя на лестнице, решил, что наконец-то сошел с ума, - помолчав, договорил Северус.  
\- Я вполне реален! – сообщил Гарри, хватая Снейпа за мантию, и потянул его к себе.  
Но Северус, как ни странно, отшатнулся.  
\- Не надо, Гарри, - прошептал он. – Я, представь, не мылся уже черт знает сколько дней. Мне кажется, что я весь провонял плесенью…  
\- Аптечные зелья тоже не розами пахнут! - не давая ему окончательно вырваться, возразил Гарри. – Северус, прекрати… Я скучал по тебе!  
Снейп быстро оглянулся на дверь.  
\- Кто-нибудь сейчас непременно войдет сюда, - почти простонал он и, откинув одеяло, скользнул рукой под резинку пижамных штанов Гарри.  
Гарри вздрогнул и ослабил хватку на мантии Снейпа, лицо которого, как всегда в такие минуты, приняло какое-то отстраненно-замкнутое выражение, и одного этого хватило, чтобы Гарри моментально возбудился.  
Северус начал двигать рукой, Гарри закусил губы и, поймав его взгляд, потерялся в нем. Черные глаза постепенно оживали, в них разгоралась жажда. Наблюдать, как щеки Северуса все явственнее краснеют от желания, было настоящим сумасшествием. Гарри никогда в жизни не видел ничего более притягательного, и смотрел, пока еще мог, а потом совершенно ослеп, откинувшись на подушку.  
Всё кончилось – Северус, вцепившийся в его плечо, облизывал пальцы с таким видом, словно только что открыл Философский камень.  
\- Северус… - выдохнул Гарри. – Ты обещал мне! Давай, сделаем это вместе!  
Северус, словно очнувшись от забытья, посмотрел на него.  
\- Вечером. После работы. Ты придешь в «Дырявый котел», и я буду ждать тебя там, - голос его звучал нетвердо, словно он из последних сил пытался сохранить остатки здравомыслия. – Возвращайся домой, пока тебя не стали искать. Пожалуйста!  
Он попятился, не отрывая взгляда от лица Гарри, и выскользнул за дверь.  
Но Гарри не спешил последовать его примеру. Его телом снова владела приятная легкость, и все, что болело, вдруг прошло, как будто на ноги он надел крылатые сандалии. Забрав со столика возле постели свою палочку, он зажег волшебное пламя в камине и отправился в дом Моррисонов.  
На Диагон-аллее царила тишина – Сара и Патрик еще не вставали. Гарри на цыпочках прокрался в душ, удивляясь тому, что здесь все осталось прежним - ему-то казалось, с минувшего вечера прошла целая вечность.  
И уже под горячими струями воды он подумал о том, что утренние часы совершенно не подходят для серьезных разговоров… Зато отлично подходят для любви.


	25. Свадьба

Моррисоны не только ничего не знали о ночном путешествии Гарри, но даже не заметили, что он отлучался из дому. За завтраком они как ни в чем не бывало обсуждали новые лекарства и рецепт французского сырного супа, и Гарри чувствовал себя рядом с ними пришельцем с другой планеты.  
Несмотря на полубессонную ночь, он работал с большим энтузиазмом, и вечером пораньше ушел из дому, чтобы успеть заказать ингредиенты до того, как отправится к Северусу. Он понятия не имел, почему Снейп решил изменить привычной кафешке и выбрал для встречи шумный многолюдный трактир, где даже поговорить толком нельзя, но, возможно, Северусу просто хотелось в толпу после стольких дней одиночества.  
Гарри все еще чувствовал беспокойство – и за Снейпа, и за себя, ведь теперь, когда он имел неосторожность выдать себя Дамблдору, события его собственной жизни норовили совершенно выйти из-под контроля.  
В «Дырявом котле» вечер был в самом разгаре – дым стоял коромыслом, тут и там между столов сновали официанты, и в зале не было ни одного свободного места.  
Северус сидел за столиком в углу, щурясь, как сытый кот. Перед ним дымились две чашки кофе.  
\- Ты голодный? – спросил он, когда Гарри уселся рядом. – Заказать тебе что-нибудь?  
\- Я поужинал, - отказался Гарри.  
\- Тогда пей кофе, пока не остыл, - Северус подвинул ему чашку.  
Гарри сделал глоток и удивленно уставился на Снейпа.  
\- Что это такое? – спросил он.  
\- Кофе с шоколадной крошкой. В терапевтических целях, - он приподнял уголки губ в намеке на улыбку. – Здесь готовят шестнадцать видов кофейных напитков. Я попробовал уже три, пока ждал тебя… Еще они сами делают пирожные… Два десятка сортов!  
Похоже, Северус куда больше нуждался в терапии сладостями, чем Гарри, но стоило лишь произнести это вслух, Снейп сразу же сделал недовольное лицо.  
\- Это не я свалился в обморок! - напомнил он. Во взгляде его промелькнула тревога, но Гарри улыбнулся с притворной беспечностью.  
\- Я в порядке! – заверил он. – Наверное, просто по случайности зацепился за какое-нибудь защитное заклинание.  
\- Хм… - Северус недоверчиво посмотрел на него и выложил на стол газету. – Ну, возможно, и так. Вот, прочти. Охрану Азкабана за минувший месяц усилили почти в десять раз. Чары, стража, дементоры…  
\- Ты думаешь, они уже поймали… - Гарри быстро зажал себе рот ладонью.  
\- Я думаю, они вышли на его след, - совсем тихо отозвался Северус. – Это объяснение выглядит самым логичным.  
\- А Дамблдор? Он ничего не говорил тебе? – Гарри постарался, чтобы его голос звучал так же тихо и был слышен только Северусу.  
\- Сегодня я его еще не видел, его нет в школе с самого утра. А вчера было не до разговоров, потому что кое-кто потребовал к себе чересчур много внимания!  
\- Я не… - начал Гарри, но Северус не слушал.  
\- Он сказал мне, что твое сознание потеряло собственную защиту. Ты ничего не помнишь, потому что он ввел тебя в состояние магического сна… Иначе ты мог бы просто лишиться рассудка, герой, - Северус тяжело вздохнул, вертя в руках пустую чашку. – Понимаешь, какой опасности ты подвергал себя?  
\- Я шел туда не один, а с Дамблдором! – возразил Гарри. – Он никогда бы не допустил, чтобы со мной или с тобой случилось что-то подобное!  
\- О, да… - протянул Снейп. – Сначала он привез тебя в Азкабан, а потом уж спохватился…  
Гарри промолчал, не желая еще больше раздражать его. О том, что он мог вчера лишиться рассудка, он предпочитал не думать. Но голоса Гермионы и Рона звучали так же близко, как голос Северуса сейчас, и он слышал их так явно, что никогда не принял бы за слуховые галлюцинации. В задумчивости Гарри сделал еще один глоток своего кофе-шоколада, ощущая, как вместе с этим напитком в душу проникает тепло.  
Он провел в Азкабане не более получаса – а сколько выпало на долю Северуса?.. Что сейчас творится с его душой, и сколько придется отогревать ее после заточения в этом каменном колодце?..  
Снейп вернулся с еще одной чашкой.  
\- Теперь с мятным ликером и взбитыми сливками, - сообщил он. – Кошмарное сладкое пойло, но я повелся на запах.  
\- Северус, - придвигаясь вместе со стулом ближе к нему, прошептал Гарри. – Не знаешь, кто мог выдать тебя? О Метке знали немногие, так? Я думаю, это был Малфой, - Гарри в упор посмотрел на Снейпа, но тот лишь пожал плечами.  
\- Вряд ли Люциус пошел бы на такой риск ради сомнительной цели засадить меня в Азкабан. Это был более крупный расчет. Не знаю, чей. Но кто-то явно делал на меня ставку.  
\- В газетах ничего не было о тебе, - сказал Гарри. – А про других писали, и много.  
\- Знаю, - кивнул Северус. – Я просмотрел сегодня кое-какие статьи…  
\- Может, Дамблдор позаботился, чтобы твое имя не упоминали понапрасну?  
\- Может быть, - Снейп помрачнел. – Он вообще очень непрост, наш Дамблдор… Будь поосторожнее с ним.  
\- Не думаешь же ты, что он желал бы нам зла? – настороженно спросил Гарри.  
\- То, что он не желает нам зла, еще вовсе не означает, что он желает нам добра. У него свои соображения, – произнес Снейп. – Ведь он все-таки повез тебя в Азкабан, хотя после так трогательно беспокоился о тебе, что я чуть было не начал ревновать... Хорошо, что ты не в его вкусе...  
\- Что? - Гарри отложил газету. - Ты о чем? Что значит "не в его вкусе"?  
\- Его привлекают блондины. С тех давних пор, как он был влюблен в Гриндевальда... Нечего на меня так смотреть, все знают это.  
\- Мы не знали! - пробормотал Гарри.  
\- Мы? Кто это - мы?  
\- Неважно... В "Истории Хогвартса" написано, что Дамблдор сокрушил Гриндевальда!  
\- Разумеется, - невозмутимо ответил Снейп. – «Историю Хогвартса» читают дети. А тут – тема для отдельной книги.  
\- Неужели ты говоришь серьезно? - Гарри пристально уставился на Северуса - было непохоже, чтобы тот шутил. - Но тогда... Вчера он сказал мне, что я ему нравлюсь... Он же не имел в виду ничего такого?  
\- Сказал, что ты ему нравишься? - вскинулся Снейп. - Так мне все-таки начинать ревновать?  
\- Северус, ну что ты! Он же мне в дедушки годится! - в ужасе произнес Гарри. – И потом, это же Дамблдор! Он бы никогда…  
\- Если он захочет власти над тобой, то добьется своего… - Снейп нахмурился, размышляя. - Ты весь - сплошные эмоции, а на эмоциях человека легко поймать.  
Гарри промолчал, потому что был согласен с этим утверждением, исключая лишь то, что теперь он сам знал гораздо больше о жизни, и теперь «поймать» его не так-то просто... Северус по-своему воспринял молчание Гарри. Нахмурившись еще сильнее, он отодвинул чашку, встал из-за стола и подошел к барной стойке. Несколько минут они о чем-то говорили с барменом, но Гарри, как ни прислушивался, не мог разобрать слов. Наконец Северус положил на прилавок деньги и, вернувшись к Гарри, сделал знак следовать за ним.

Вдвоем они поднялись по широкой деревянной лестнице на второй этаж – здесь было тихо, и шум из зала долетал сюда еле слышным гулом.  
Северус открыл одну из многочисленных дверей и шагнул внутрь. Гарри тоже вошел и огляделся – стандартный гостиничный номер: стол, кровать, тюлевые шторки на окнах, пятна заходящего солнца на подоконнике.  
\- Что это за комната? – удивленно спросил он, но Северус вместо ответа прижал его к двери.  
\- Мне все равно, кто что говорит тебе, - горячо зашептал он. - Ты мой. Слышишь? И чёрта с два я уступлю тебя без боя!  
Гарри дернул плечом, сбрасывая захват, и сам двинулся ему навстречу. И сразу окунулся в мир знакомых прикосновений и сотни запахов – кофе, шоколада, мяты, лепестков ромашки и еще каких-то трав – и Северуса. Он не помнил, заперли ли они дверь, не помнил, как они снимали с себя одежду и как оказались в постели – весь мир для него сконцентрировался там, где Северус касался его. Ощущение, что Снейп сам не вполне отдает себе отчет в происходящем, не пугало, а заводило еще больше. Северусу – профессору Снейпу – и в прежние времена нередко доводилось терять голову, и причиной этого, прямо или косвенно, всякий раз был именно он – Гарри.  
С самой первой встречи они были неравнодушны друг к другу.  
Просто теперь поменялись знаки. Они любили так же, как когда-то – ненавидели.  
Казалось, за минувшие недели их потребность друг в друге выросла в несколько раз - оба спешили отдать, и взять, и потеряться, и найти себя заново. Краем сознания Гарри отмечал, как в комнате постепенно становилось все темнее - вечер уступал позиции ночи, - и это, наверное, означало, что скоро снова придется расстаться... Но стоило им лишь взглянуть друг на друга, как у обоих снова сбивалось дыхание.  
Потом, когда тьма стала уже совсем непроглядной, Снейп распахнул окно, и там в небе обнаружились уже августовские, почти осенние звезды, хотя воздух все еще был теплым. Северус обнимал Гарри и перебирал его волосы, и эта приютившая их комната казалась сейчас глубоко личным пространством... Словно они жили в одном доме... Словно они могли никуда не торопиться и не разлучаться по ночам.  
И Гарри снова не мог сказать Северусу всех тех слов, которые за время разлуки так часто шептал в подушку. Что удерживало его - страх косноязычия, страх спугнуть чувства?.. Он молчал. Но Снейпа это, кажется, не смущало - его, по-видимому, сейчас вообще ничто не способно было смутить. Подумать только, ведь еще сутки назад он томился в Азкабане...  
\- В первые несколько дней – я не знаю, что это было – утро, ночь, там всегда темно… я закрывал глаза и вспоминал тебя. Твои взгляды, твои движения... твои губы... Я влюблен в твои губы, никогда не видел, чтобы природа создавала что-то столь же прекрасное, - накручивая прядку отросших волос Гарри себе на палец, говорил Северус тихо. – Я помнил, как ты улыбаешься, как сердишься, печалишься… Помнил интонации твоего голоса… А потом ты стал выцветать. Я хватался за тебя, и не мог удержать, как нельзя удержать воздух. И вот тогда… мне пришлось насыпать целую гору снега… Будь он настоящим – вся Англия, должно быть, оказалась бы погребена под ним.  
\- Я тоже видел тебя и слышал… и ты мне снился, - Гарри уже почти спал, но выбираться из объятий Северуса ему казалось сейчас немыслимым и нереальным, потому что кроме обнимающих его рук в мире ничего не существовало.  
\- Под конец я уже сам стал думать, что я – всего лишь чей-то дурной сон, - Северус вздохнул, и его дыхание коснулось лба Гарри. – Знаешь, я никогда так надолго не оставался наедине с собой и совсем без дела. Перетряхнул всю свою жизнь, как старый сундук… Выяснил, что я очень богат. У меня отыскались такие хорошие воспоминания о маме... как жаль, что ты не знал ее, вы с ней понравились бы друг другу… И воспоминания о тебе, они – мое самое главное сокровище, Гарри… Всё лучшее, что у меня было…  
\- И есть, - сонно заметил Гарри. – Я по-прежнему есть у тебя. Больше никуда тебя не отпущу. Больше не позволю тебе умереть за меня.  
\- Да ты совсем уже засыпаешь, - заметил Северус. – Спи. А я буду сторожить твой сон.  
\- А эта комната?.. – уютно устраиваясь в его объятиях, пробормотал Гарри.  
\- До утра она принадлежит нам. Не тревожься. Я все время буду рядом, - в голосе Снейпа прозвучали бархатные ноты. Иногда такие ноты проскальзывали в его лекциях на уроках – Гарри совершенно неожиданно для самого себя вспомнил эти интонации и те прежние уроки зельеварения за мгновение перед тем, как окончательно погрузиться в сон.  
***  
На первой неделе августа было очень много заказов. Совы беспрерывно спускались на подоконник лаборатории, колокольчик над крыльцом звенел, не умолкая. К вечеру Гарри уже еле стоял на ногах и добирался до постели совершенно измученный. За неделю Северус прислал ему два письма - он тоже был загружен работой, поскольку выбился из своего графика и не успевал подготовить учебную программу к первому сентября.  
В субботу вечером мистер Моррисон предложил закрыть лавку пораньше - они с Сарой решили, что после такой плодотворной работы необходимо приготовить какой-нибудь совершено особенный ужин. Пока они колдовали на кухне, Гарри срочно доделывал незаконченные дела, чтобы освободить себе завтрашний день. В противном случае он рисковал и всё воскресенье провести над котлом.  
Снова очень некстати зазвенел колокольчик, и Гарри, наскоро вытерев руки об фартук, поплелся открывать.  
На пороге стоял Регулус Блэк.  
\- Гарри! - воскликнул он так, словно нашел золотую монету. - Наконец-то мы встретились!  
В отличие от Гарри, взъерошенного, в фартуке с пятнами от зелий, Регулус выглядел настоящим щеголем. Прекрасно скроенные светлые брюки и летняя рубашка подчеркивали достоинства его фигуры, коих было немало, а слегка завивающиеся волосы свободно спадали на плечи с небрежным изяществом.  
Гарри сразу же почувствовал неловкость за свой чумазый вид, но Регулусу очень обрадовался и с энтузиазмом пожал протянутую руку, впуская младшего Блэка в лавку.  
\- Какими судьбами здесь? - спросил он.  
\- Я давно знал, что ты работаешь у Моррисонов, - Регулус улыбался ему так, как когда-то давно улыбался Сириус. Гарри жадно смотрел в его лицо, находя там сходство с крестным, ставшее сейчас таким очевидным. - Вот, решил тебя проведать.  
\- Рад видеть тебя, - искренне сказал Гарри. - Почему ты не заходил раньше?  
\- Были кое-какие проблемы... в семье, - неопределенно пояснил Регулус, и Гарри вспомнил, что Беллу в июне посадили в Азкабан. - Я ведь к тебе по делу, - Регулус достал из кармана свиток пергамента и протянул Гарри. - Хочу кое-что приобрести.  
\- Ого? - просматривая длинный список лекарств, произнес Гарри. - Ты открываешь собственную аптекарскую лавку?  
\- Нет, - отозвался Регулус мрачно. - Это для моих родителей. Старики что-то совсем сдали... То один собирается умирать, то другой... Доктора в нашем доме - самые частые гости.  
\- А что Сириус? - спросил Гарри осторожно.  
Регулус вздохнул, словно решаясь.  
\- Сириус не живет с нами уже несколько лет, - произнес он наконец. - Ему было пятнадцать, когда он сбежал из дому.  
\- Но ты же не можешь справляться один со всем этим! - сочувственно сказал Гарри.  
\- Он не вернется, - покачал головой Регулус. - Он рассорился с матерью... Я... уже просил его... И он отказался. Даже тогда, весной, когда отцу было плохо.  
\- Он должен вернуться не ради родителей, а ради тебя! - горячо воскликнул Гарри, и Регулус отвел взгляд.  
\- Он не вернется, - повторил он.  
Гарри в этот момент очень хотелось отыскать Сириуса хоть на краю света и хорошенько дать ему в морду. Тщательно стараясь не выдать своих эмоций, он взял листок и отправился собирать лекарства по списку.  
Некоторые средства, судя по всему, были очень сильными, но лист пергамента венчал штамп больницы Святого Мунго.  
Притихший Регулус сидел в углу на стуле, судя по его виду, он не готов был к разговору о брате и сейчас чувствовал себя подавленным.  
\- Останешься на чай? - спросил Гарри. - Или ты спешишь домой?..  
\- Останусь, - подумав, сказал Регулус. - Дома сейчас медицинский консилиум, и от меня там мало толку.  
Сара и Патрик были все еще заняты ужином, поэтому выдали Гарри чай и сладости, и мальчики разместились в саду под яблоней. Регулус, задумчиво подперев голову рукой, крошил печенье в пальцах. Гарри уже ругал себя за то, что завел этот разговор.  
\- К нам приходили с проверкой из Аврората, - первым нарушил молчание Регулус. - Я уже думал, меня заберут в Азкабан. - Он непроизвольно коснулся левого запястья, скрытого длинным рукавом рубашки. - Но мама не пустила их даже на порог... Никогда не слышал, чтобы она так ругалась... - он невольно улыбнулся.  
Гарри кивнул, вспомнив портрет миссис Блэк в прихожей дома на площади Гриммо.  
\- Так они оставили вас в покое? - уточнил он.  
\- Не думаю. Скорее всего, через какое-то время снова наведаются, - водя пальцем по краю блюдечка, отозвался Регулус. - У Аврората много вопросов к нашему семейству... А ты... не носишь Метку? - взглянув на закатанные до локтя рукава рубашки Гарри, спросил он.  
\- Не ношу, и никогда не стану. А ты, что тебе дает тот факт, что Метка у тебя есть? Что, кроме неприятностей с властями?  
\- Ты не понимаешь! - воскликнул Регулус.  
\- Ну, так объясни, - с совершенно снейповской интонацией произнес Гарри.  
Регулус внимательно посмотрел на него и неожиданно широко улыбнулся.  
\- Я объясню тебе, но не сейчас. Еще не время. Спасибо за чай, - он поспешно поднялся, и Гарри встал следом. Они вернулись в лавку. Регулус расплатился за лекарства, взял из рук Гарри пакет и, уже положив пальцы на ручку двери, тихо сказал:  
\- То, что я сказал тебе про Сириуса... Гарри, пусть это останется между нами, хорошо?  
\- Да, - сказал Гарри твердо. - Только между нами. И, Регулус, заходи поболтать... просто так, - глянув на пакет с лекарствами, добавил он.  
\- Зайду! - пообещал Регулус и на прощание снова улыбнулся той сириусовской улыбкой, от которой у Гарри дрогнуло сердце.

***  
Скепсис и иронический взгляд на мир вернулись к Северусу почти в полной мере уже через неделю после освобождения. Гарри тоже периодически доставалось то за желание погеройствовать, то за отсутствие мозгов, то за сочетание этих двух факторов. Тем не менее, Гарри знал, что по отношению к нему Северусом движет всегда только забота и нежность, сколько бы тот ни старался маскировать их за язвительными речами.  
Это радовало Гарри, как радовало и то, что их чувства друг к другу, а вовсе не Азкабан, заставили Северуса ощутить вкус к жизни. Дни, проведенные в магической тюрьме, не сделали Снейпа ни приветливее, ни угрюмее - он по-прежнему недолюбливал людей и по-прежнему оттаивал рядом с Гарри.  
У них образовалась новая воскресная традиция - они пробовали разные виды кофе в "Дырявом котле", а потом поднимались на второй этаж, в уже знакомую комнату, и оставались там до утра. Моррисоны поначалу пытались выяснить, куда это Гарри пропадает каждый раз в ночь на понедельник, но Гарри решил пока не посвящать их в свою личную жизнь.  
Остаток августа Северус поспешно составлял программу.  
\- Как же ты успеешь сделать все к сентябрю? - поинтересовался Гарри как-то во время очередной их встречи.  
Снейп хитро прищурился.  
\- Успею! Я обзавелся помощником, - сказал он и вынул из нагрудного кармана круглый предмет, который Гарри сначала принял за часы или массивный медальон. Но узнавание пришло почти мгновенно.  
\- Это же... - изумленно произнес он.  
\- Хроноворот, - одними губами договорил Снейп. - Он принадлежит профессору Макгонагалл. Я обещал вернуть его, как только наверстаю потерянное время.  
Гарри помнил этот хроноворот - когда-то декан Гриффиндора дала его Гермионе, чтобы та успевала ходить на все уроки сразу. Именно этот маленький прибор помог им спасти Клювокрыла и освободить Сириуса.  
\- Потрясающе! - только и мог сказать он.  
Значит, хроноворот был у Минервы Макгонагалл все эти годы. Интересно, для чего она столько лет хранила его у себя и пользовалась ли им сама хотя бы раз?  
\- Чего ты улыбаешься? - подозрительно глядя на задумавшегося Гарри, спросил Северус и поспешно спрятал хроноворот в карман. - Опять замыслил какой-нибудь героический поступок? На меня не рассчитывай.  
\- Вовсе нет, - безмятежно отозвался Гарри. - Я просто подумал, что Макгонагалл тебе очень доверяет, если отдала такой мощный артефакт.  
\- Хм... - сказал Северус. - Я собираюсь оправдать оказанное мне доверие.  
Гарри кивнул. Но в глубине его сознания уже рождалась мысль о том, как хроноворот, столь удачно попавший им в руки, может послужить куда более масштабным целям, чем написание школьной программы к положенному сроку.

***  
Дамблдор не пытался возобновить с Гарри разговор, начатый той ночью, когда они плыли за Северусом. Был ли он слишком занят делами школы, или просто ждал подходящего случая, - непонятно. Но Гарри не сомневался, что тема не исчерпана, и это его тревожило.  
В начале сентября его зашел проведать еще один долгожданный гость - Лили. Она ничего не сказала про свадьбу, но упомянула, что приехала в Лондон к мадам Малкин. Вид у нее был очень деловой - Гарри еле удерживал улыбку, наблюдая, как она старательно строит из себя занятую взрослую даму. Лили отказалась проходить в дом, и они почти час простояли на пороге лавки.  
\- Я теперь редко бываю тут, - сообщила Лили, словно извиняясь, что так поздно выполняет свое обещание. - На мне теперь все хозяйство, и я кручусь, как волчок, с утра до вечера... Присесть некогда... Мы с Джеймсом живем сейчас отдельно от родителей, - она смутилась и мило покраснела. - А как дела у тебя?  
\- Тоже кручусь, - покосившись на свой стол, весь заваленный ингредиентами, ответил Гарри. - Но работа мне нравится. Правда, это только до следующей осени - я ведь собираюсь поступать в Школу авроров...  
\- Какой ты молодец! - похвалила его Лили. - Наши ребята тоже хотели... но не набрали нужные баллы. Возможно, вы даже будете учиться все вместе! Ремус уже узнавал, там с января начинаются полугодовые подготовительные курсы... Если окончишь их с высшим баллом, попадаешь в Школу без экзаменов.  
\- Это то, что надо! - обрадовался Гарри.  
\- У них есть отдел по работе с абитуриентами, уточни там подробности, - посоветовала Лили. - Но Моррисоны, наверное, не захотят тебя отпустить, - добавила она проницательно.  
\- Наверное, - вздохнул Гарри. - Я к ним уже тоже привязался. Только эта работа - не для меня, уж я-то знаю.  
\- Гарри... Извини меня за бестактность... Но где твои родители? - неожиданно спросила Лили.  
Гарри растерялся. Какие бы странные события ни происходили с ним в последнее время, меньше всего он был готов обсуждать подобные темы с собственной матерью. Почему у нее возник этот вопрос? Не рассказал ли ей что-нибудь Дамблдор, вопреки обещанию?  
\- Они погибли, - ответил он быстро. - Я был тогда совсем маленьким.  
\- Какой кошмар! - глаза Лили наполнились слезами. - Тогда понятно, почему ты все время такой печальный.  
\- Я печальный? - изумился Гарри.  
\- Ты можешь делать вид, что все в порядке, и у тебя это неплохо получается... Но... Помнишь тот вечер, когда я увидела тебя в Хогсмиде? Ты стоял тогда у витрины и заглядывал в окно... Мне показалось...  
\- Что? - спросил Гарри нервно.  
Лили молча смотрела на него.  
\- Люди, выросшие без родителей, похожи на бездомных кошек, - сказала она вместо ответа. - Ты видел когда-нибудь, какие у бездомных кошек глаза?  
\- Я не кошка, - попытался заметить Гарри, чувствуя себя все более неловко.  
\- Ты похож на котенка, которого подобрали на улице, отогрели, но он все еще не забыл, как скитался в чужом враждебном мире, - объяснила Лили.  
Несмотря на серьезность ситуации, Гарри хихикнул. Он никогда не задумывался о том, кем вырос бы, останься мама и папа живы, но сравнение с котенком ему совершенно однозначно не подходило.  
\- Не смейся! - Лили нахмурилась. - Я ведь серьезно. Если к тебе не присматриваться, ты такой же, как все мальчишки в этом возрасте... Но это напускное. Ты на самом деле гораздо взрослее. Ты пытался помирить меня с Северусом, ты убедил его сварить зелье для Ремуса... ты уступил Джеймсу в Квиддичном матче. Ты очень хороший человек, Гарри... Я долго пыталась понять, что в тебе такое особенное. И вот сейчас, кажется, поняла. Ты знаешь о жизни больше, чем я или Джеймс, или Северус... Ты умеешь ценить то, что у тебя есть... потому что это было у тебя не всегда.  
\- Жизненный опыт, видимо, и состоит из этого, - пробормотал Гарри. - Я научился ценить, только когда потерял все то, что было мне дорого.  
\- У тебя обязательно все будет хорошо! - сказала Лили и неожиданно крепко обняла его. - Я приеду на той неделе и зайду к тебе еще раз, ладно? Если хочешь, выпьем где-нибудь чаю.  
\- Буду ждать, - взволнованно пообещал Гарри.  
Простившись с Лили, он вернулся к своему столу и заглянул в котел. Зелье, над которым он сейчас работал, уже остыло и настоялось - осадок ушел на дно, а сверху вода была прозрачная, и Гарри отражался в ней, с взъерошенными, как у Джеймса, волосами.  
В задумчивости он простоял возле котла еще некоторое время, обдумывая услышанное. Этот нежданный разговор оказался для него очень важным. Мама, сама не зная того, призналась ему сегодня, что ей нравится, каким человеком вырос ее сын.

***  
Осень пришла внезапно, с дождями и холодным ветром. Яблоня во дворе пожелтела и стряхивала листья на дорожку, на траву и на подоконник комнаты Гарри. Миссис Моррисон то и дело жаловалась на сквозняки, кутаясь в теплую шаль. Обеденный стол унесли в дом, и ели теперь на кухне.  
По утрам на Диагон-аллею опускался туман, ближе к полудню он немного рассеивался, но вечером принимался накрапывать дождь и частенько заряжал на всю ночь.  
У Северуса начались уроки в школе, теперь он стал приносить с собой свитки на проверку, и они с Гарри вдвоем за пару часов разделывались с ними. Судя по объему работы, Гарри заключил, что Северус хочет запереть своих учеников в библиотеке на двадцать четыре часа в сутки.  
А Снейпу бы, вероятно, пришлось после по двадцать четыре часа в сутки проверять написанное, если бы Гарри не взял на себя часть работы.  
Конспекты все были какие-то одинаковые, Гарри оценивал достававшиеся ему свитки весьма лояльно, но Снейп не упускал случая придраться к чему угодно, будь это неточная формулировка или грамматическая ошибка.  
\- Сегодня они на бумаге путают бессмертник с чертополохом, а завтра у меня в классе начнут взрывать котлы! – покрывая поля студенческих работ замечаниями, говорил Северус. – И кто в итоге окажется виноват? Эти олухи? Ясное дело, нет! За все их ошибки отвечать придется мне.  
По школе тем временем начали ходить легенды, что у профессора Снейпа раздвоение личности. Когда он в своей злой ипостаси – то цепляется к каждому слову и раздает направо и налево «Троллей», а когда в доброй – оценивает конспекты и контрольные работы очень снисходительно и даже иногда пропускает ошибки. При этом и почерк у него становится более круглым.  
Было, разумеется, и немало других домыслов, которые Северус каждый раз со смехом пересказывал Гарри.  
Вообще он, похоже, довольно быстро входил во вкус своей педагогической деятельности.  
\- Первокурсники боятся меня! – довольно сообщил он после своих первых уроков. - Сидят тихо, как мыши.  
\- Ну, а старшие классы? Они ведь помнят тебя еще учеником.  
\- О, у меня свои методы! – сказал Северус с гордостью. – Я объясняю материал один раз и очень быстро. Кто вертелся и прослушал – получает отработку и дополнительный вопрос на экзамене. Зато я точно знаю – со своей стороны я сделал все, что мог.  
И гроза Хогвартса прикрыл глаза, с наслаждением делая глоток своего любимого кофе с корицей. Если бы ученики видели его таким, – сразу же перестали бы бояться. Но у них не было ни одного шанса заглянуть под его маску: в школе – правила, а все чувства – за порогом.  
Впрочем, в Хогвартсе были вещи, на которые даже Северус не мог не реагировать эмоционально. Так, он был сражен наповал, узнав, кого Дамблдор пригласил на должность учителя Защиты – профессор Мур в конце лета все-таки подал в отставку и уехал из страны.  
\- Джоанна Джоунс! – воздевая руки, восклицал Северус пафосно. – Старшая сестрица той самой Селестины! Хогвартсу конец. Если такие люди будут учить там студентов – я за отсутствие образования!  
\- Зато она неопасна, – возражал Гарри. – Ты сам говорил, что вся их семья немного... недалекого ума. Стало быть, она точно не научит детей Круциатусу.  
\- Те, кому надо, и так знают Круциатус, – отмахнулся Снейп. – Божьи одуванчики вроде Розье и Крауча уже практиковали его, не сомневаюсь!  
\- Ну а кто еще мог бы вести защиту в этом году?  
\- Я бы мог, – сказал Северус, неожиданно успокаиваясь. Взгляд его стал тяжелым и упрямым, как у несправедливо обиженного.  
\- Ты же знаешь, эта должность – на год. А директор хочет, чтобы у тебя была постоянная работа, – напомнил Гарри.  
Но Снейп, как ни странно, оставался при своем мнении в этом вопросе.  
«Ты просто не учился у Локхарта», – подумал Гарри, но вслух, конечно, ничего не сказал. В будущем Снейпу еще самому предстояло разобраться в образовательной политике Дамблдора.  
В свою очередь, Гарри рассказал Северусу о бывших одноклассниках.  
Снейп, правда, только фыркал в ответ. Он не стал никак комментировать известие о визите Лили в лавку Моррисонов, а про Регулуса все-таки сказал, что это «вертун, болтун и бледная тень своего братца».  
\- Он, кстати, собирался бросить школу, – добавил Северус. – О чем поставил меня в известность трижды на первой учебной неделе. Он что, ждет от меня благодарности за то, что почтил-таки Хогвартс своим присутствием?!  
\- У него проблемы дома, – постарался утихомирить его Гарри. – Его родители очень нездоровы, возможно, если бы ты спросил, почему он не хочет продолжать учиться…  
\- Я не Дамблдор, и подростковые сопли не вызывают у меня умиления, – отрезал Снейп. – Если Блэку нужна конкретная помощь, я окажу ее как декан. Но его персональной жилеткой я служить не намерен. Хватит и того, что он плачется тебе.  
Гарри решил не развивать эту тему, потому что Снейпа она явно сердила, но встревожился не на шутку. Он хорошо помнил фамильное древо Блэков, на котором смерть Регулуса была датирована 1979 годом, - не исключено, что он уже начал что-то подозревать и собирался взять отставку из рядов Упивающихся Смертью.  
Гарри собирался приложить все усилия, чтобы предотвратить трагические последствия этого решения, потому что здесь ему не мог помочь никто, даже Дамблдор. Регулус все равно сделает то, что собирается, и главное тут – не оставлять его одного, когда он направится в пещеру Реддла.

***  
Лили заглянула к нему еще раз как-то вечером среди недели, но толком поговорить им не удалось - она спешила, да и у Гарри было работы невпроворот. Шурша пакетом с фирменным штампом мастерской мадам Малкин, она пару минут пробыла в лавке, обсудила с Моррисонами погоду и лекарственные зелья, а потом Гарри пошел проводить ее.  
Вдвоем они немного прогулялись по Диагон-аллее, Гарри нес ее пакет, предварительно дав честное слово, что не станет в него заглядывать, "потому что там - то, что никто не должен видеть, пока не наступит подходящий день".  
\- Мне жаль, что мы с тобой начали общаться так поздно, – призналась Лили. – Сейчас, когда у всех своя жизнь, это уже непросто... А в школе мне здорово мешал твой слизеринский галстук... Не подумай, что я – человек с предубеждениями, но большинство слизеринцев...  
\- Носят Метки, знаю, – кивнул Гарри. – Но человека определяет не Метка и не цвет галстука. Я могу назвать как минимум двух слизеринцев, для которых честь и мужество значат ничуть не меньше, чем для гриффиндорцев... Один из них, кстати, Регулус Блэк, – повернувшись к Лили, добавил он.  
\- Малыш Регулус? – удивленно спросила Лили. – По-моему, он просто позер. По крайней мере, когда они разговаривают с Сириусом...  
\- Ссорятся с Сириусом, – уточняющим тоном произнес Гарри. – И заметь, именно Сириус выступает инициатором ссор. Знаешь, почему? Потому что чувствует себя виноватым, но не может признать этого. Сириус сложил с себя всю ответственность: их отец болен, и Регулусу приходится быть и старшим сыном, и младшим. Родители у них все-таки одни, и других уже не будет. Мне жаль, что Сириус этого не понимает... Регулус много раз просил Сириуса вернуться домой, но тот уперся, как баран!  
\- У них в семье действительно существует некоторое недопонимание, – подтвердила Лили. – Но я не знала, что это инициатива Сириуса. Возможно, его родители тоже были неправы...  
\- Возможно. Но его отец умирает, – жестко сказал Гарри. Заметив в глазах Лили испуг, он добавил уже мягче: – Если бы вы с Джеймсом убедили его заглянуть домой хотя бы ненадолго, это никому не сделало бы хуже. Я знаю, что Сириус очень любит Джеймса и послушается его... Но Джеймс никогда не даст ему совет вернуться к родным.  
\- Боюсь, тут Сириуса вообще никто не убедит... Но я обещаю тебе, что попытаюсь, – Лили улыбнулась, и Гарри просиял.  
\- Спасибо тебе! – воскликнул он. – На кого же еще надеяться?  
\- Не знаю, почему для тебя это так важно, – добавила Лили, забирая из его рук пакет. – Ведь Регулус не самый близкий твой друг... А Сириус и тем более... И всё же ты...  
Она умолкла, вопросительно глядя на Гарри.  
\- Я точно знаю одно – они нуждаются друг в друге. И вражда, которая между ними возникла – это неправильно... Друг без друга они оба собьются с дороги и погибнут... Я просто знаю это, и всё. Не спрашивай, откуда.  
Лили кивнула, давая понять, что эти аргументы ее устраивают, и уже с подножки «Ночного рыцаря» улыбнулась ему как близкому другу, а не какому-то бывшему однокласснику.  
\- Надеюсь, мы будем видеться чаще! – крикнула она, и автобус тронулся с места, набирая скорость.  
Мгновение – и Гарри остался один на пустой улице.  
\- Я тоже надеюсь, мам, – сказал он ей вслед и неспешно направился домой.  
Моррисонам, конечно, не давал покоя вопрос, куда это Гарри периодически исчезает.  
\- Очень симпатичная девочка! – сказала Сара, как только Гарри переступил порог.  
\- Мы учились вместе, – делая вид, что не понимает, к чему она клонит, ответил Гарри.  
\- Я подумал, она твоя родственница, – внезапно произнес Патрик. – Вы с ней здорово похожи.  
\- Никогда не замечал, – соврал Гарри, краснея.  
Уже лежа в постели, он подумал, что Лили, наверное, приезжала за свадебным платьем. И, словно в подтверждение его мыслей, на следующее утро к нему прилетела сова с запиской.  
Птица была не похожа на тех школьных сов, которых обычно присылал Северус – величественная и гордая, она как будто летала только по поручениям государственной важности. Гарри в волнении развернул кусочек пергамента, который она принесла ему, ожидая увидеть какое-нибудь официальное послание, но на бумаге было всего несколько слов: «Лощина Годрика, 29 сентября, полдень. А.Д.».  
***  
День выдался пасмурным, но сухим и безветренным. Маленькая деревянная церковь, огороженная по периметру низким забором, стояла в отдалении от деревни, за полосой леса. Дорога к ней спускалась с пригорка, теряясь в зарослях жасмина и акаций. Гарри отвел ветки и некоторое время не шевелясь смотрел вперед. Во дворе было пусто, гости либо еще не приехали, либо уже прошли внутрь. Следовало воспользоваться ситуацией и поспешить, чтобы их не заметили, но Гарри хотел проникнуться серьезностью момента. Ведь отсюда началась история его семьи, а значит, и история самого Гарри тоже. Он словно перелистывал от конца к началу старый альбом с фотографиями. Это была та часть жизни родителей, в которой Гарри не положено было находиться...  
Но он не успел еще понять, какие именно чувства вызывает в нём происходящее: Снейп, начисто лишенный сентиментальности, подтолкнул его в спину и фыркнул: «Поторопись, пропустим всё веселье!» И устремился вниз, ныряя под колючие ветки.  
Друг за дружкой они пробежали по усыпанной гравием дорожке, поднялись на крыльцо, и Северус не без усилий приоткрыл тяжелую дверь.  
«Ну вот, опоздали!» - проворчал он, отстраняясь. Гарри заглянул внутрь - служба уже шла, и у алтаря он различил фигуры. Правда, зрение не позволило бы ему с уверенностью сказать, что это Лили и Джеймс, поэтому здесь он решил полагаться на Снейпа.  
Северус, очевидно, раздосадованный его внезапной робостью, первым проскользнул внутрь и пошел между рядами скамеек с таким независимым видом, словно его сейчас не смог бы удержать и Папа Римский. Наконец он, так же высоко подняв подбородок, устроился на лавке, и Гарри с колотящимся сердцем плюхнулся рядом.  
Глаза постепенно привыкали к полумраку.  
Церковь оказалась почти пустой. На первых рядах сидело всего несколько человек - вероятнее всего, это были Ремус, Сириус и Петтигрю - прочих знакомых своих родителей Гарри не знал.  
Не успел он еще как следует отдышаться, как Снейп снова дернул его за рукав, и они перебрались на несколько рядов ближе.  
Теперь Гарри уже разглядел и родителей, стоящих у алтаря, и священника, и кудрявую голову Сириуса, и сидящих поодаль Люпина и Петтигрю.... И каких-то старушек в смешных шляпах...  
\- …готовы ли вы любить и уважать друг друга всю жизнь? – говорил священник.  
\- Да, да, – один за другим повторили Джеймс и Лили.  
\- Готовы ли вы с любовью принять от Бога детей и воспитать их согласно учению Христа и церкви?  
\- Готовы! – сказал Джеймс.  
\- Готовы, - сказала Лили.  
\- Детки у них будут красивые, как ангелы! - громким шепотом произнесла одна из сидящих впереди старушек.  
Снейп фыркнул, но как-то неубедительно.  
Гарри с замиранием сердца смотрел, как его родители подали друг другу руки, и священник обвязал их запястья ленточкой.  
\- Я, Джеймс Поттер, беру тебя в свои жены, с этого момента в радости, в горе, в богатстве, в бедности, в болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит нас... И клянусь тебе в моей верности… - звучало под сводами церкви, и Гарри почувствовал, как защипало в носу и в глазах.  
Вздох прозвучал почти всхлипом, и Снейп удивленно обернулся к нему. Гарри не знал, что сказать, но Северус не потребовал никаких объяснений. Он просто взял Гарри за руку и сжал его пальцы как раз в тот момент, когда Джеймс наклонился к Лили и запечатлел на ее губах первый супружеский поцелуй.  
\- Отче наш, иже сущий на небесах… - снова заговорил священник, и Северус поднялся, увлекая Гарри к выходу.  
\- Господь да благословит этот брак, - сказал он на крыльце, прислоняясь спиной к двери. – Я думал, Блэк устроит драку прямо там. Если бы не обязанности свидетеля, его бы вряд ли что-то удержало от этого. Видел, как он оглядывался на нас?  
\- Не обратил внимания, - сказал Гарри сдавленным от волнения голосом.  
\- Я смотрю, ты вообще раскис, Грейнджер, - заметил Снейп уже без язвительности. – Твоя сестрица будет счастлива с Поттером – они прекрасно друг другу подходят… Прекрати, это же свадьба, а не похороны… Давай, улыбнись… Вот так. И пойдем уже… Я сегодня не в настроении драться.  
Они молча поднялись на пригорок, держась за руки. Церковь снова потерялась за ветвями густых, еще не облетевших кустарников.  
\- Пожалуйста, давай подождем немного? – попросил Гарри шепотом. Отсюда было почти невозможно что-то разглядеть, но он все равно понял по мельтешению и веселым крикам, что молодожены и гости вышли из церкви. Свадьба его родителей состоялась.  
«В радости и в горе, в болезни и в здравии…» - все еще звучало у него в ушах.  
Снейп обнял его сзади, и Гарри прислонился к нему спиной, чувствуя, что сердце сейчас вырвется из груди. Чувства обострились до предела, и тепло, исходившее от Северуса, он чувствовал через пальто и мантию.  
\- Жаль, что я не захватил кольца! – полушутливо, полусерьезно произнес Снейп. Он совершенно не понимал, что происходит, и испытывал неловкость от этой странной ситуации.  
Гарри смотрел, как свинцовое небо прорезают золотые полосы солнечных лучей, и ощущал небывалый подъем духа. Их с Северусом близость казалась ему сейчас таким же высоким таинством, как и брак, в который вступили сегодня его родители в церкви в Лощине Годрика.


	26. В пещере с инфери

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава - моя самая любимая во всем фичке, невзирая на некоторый трэш. Надеюсь, вам она тоже придется по душе :)

Вопреки словам Северуса, Гарри так пока и не совершил ни одного безрассудного поступка. Жизнь его шла по одному и тому же графику: работа, после – подготовка к Школе авроров. Друзей у него не было – Регулус не мог отлучаться из Хогвартса, мама с отцом не приезжали в Лондон … Чтобы добавить хоть немного разнообразия в свои серые будни, Гарри записался в квиддичный клуб «Кенсингтонские ястребы». В его время про них уже никто не помнил, но в конце семидесятых это была весьма известная, подающая надежды команда. Они уже выиграли несколько местечковых матчей и даже имели один бронзовый кубок на соревнованиях молодых команд Англии. Основной состав клуба был укомплектован, но, посмотрев, как Гарри летает, они охотно взяли его в запасные. Тренировки проводились три раза в неделю, по будням, в маггловской части Лондона, в маленьком спортивном зальчике, скрытом простейшими чарами помех. Гарри, конечно, очень не хватало масштабов хогвартского стадиона, но на безрыбье годилось и это.  
Северус все порывался прийти посмотреть, как Гарри тренируется, но в будние дни был слишком занят в школе.  
Осень была любимым временем года Снейпа, и действительно очень подходила ему по настроению. Он рассказывал Гарри, что в прежние годы всегда уходил на выходные из школы побродить по окрестностям Хогсмида – там можно было до бесконечности пробираться по каменистым пустошам, не встретив ни одной живой души, и на весь день твоей компанией становились лишь высохшая трава да ветер.  
Зная Северуса, Гарри нисколько не удивлялся этому. Странным, скорее, было то, что Снейп кого-то пустил так далеко на свою территорию, и еще более странным – что этим кем-то стал именно Гарри… Но, должно быть, внутренне они были похожи куда больше, чем могло бы показаться со стороны. Гарри так же отчаянно нуждался именно в духовно близком человеке. Если бы не Северус, скорее всего, Гарри предпочел бы одиночество любой компании, потому что не мыслил в своей жизни других близких людей, кроме Рона и Гермионы.  
Осенью он особенно остро ощутил, как сильно ему не хватает ребят, и ему снова захотелось рассказать о них Северусу…  
Но события снова завертелись с угрожающей скоростью – в октябре Упивающимся начали выносить обвинительные приговоры, большинство из них получило срок в Азкабане, и Волдеморту, который до сих пор еще не был пойман, срочно понадобились новые союзники.  
Северус, несколько раз получавший Вызов, в итоге добился от Дамблдора, чтобы старшекурсникам вообще запретили покидать школу, даже ради невинных прогулок в Хогсмид, чем навлек на себя бурю негодования.  
\- Они еще не понимают, для чего я сделал это, но уже ненавидят меня, - рассказывал Снейп Гарри. – По моему мнению, ситуация будет ухудшаться. Кто их знает, что они начнут вытворять, когда вычислят во мне предателя? У многих из них арестованы родители и близкие родственники… Зато Макгонагалл сказала, что уважает меня и поддерживает мое решение. Безопасность – превыше всего… а на понимание со стороны учеников особенно рассчитывать не стоит. Поймут, когда вырастут.  
Впрочем, на Рождество все равно пришлось распустить всех по домам. Здесь ничего не мог поделать даже Дамблдор, разделявший опасения Снейпа в том, что к новому семестру в школе увеличится количество новообращенных Упивающихся Смертью.  
В Рождественские каникулы Гарри с Северусом встречались каждый вечер – в «Дырявом котле» их уже запомнили, и официантка, подходя к их столику, сразу спрашивала «Вам как обычно?». Северус довольно быстро потерял интерес к кондитерским изделиям, зато сделался постоянным поклонником местного кофе с корицей.  
Несмотря на праздничное время, настроения в магомире царили далеко не самые радостные. Те Упивающиеся, что еще оставались на свободе, не брезговали грабежом в любых масштабах, поскольку Волдеморт нуждался в мощной материальной базе для того, чтобы держаться на плаву.

***  
Регулус больше не появлялся в лавке, но от Северуса Гарри знал, что с каникул младший Блэк все-таки вернулся в школу. В начале января Гарри получил записку.  
«Нам нужно поговорить, - писал Регулус. – Должен рассказать тебе кое-что важное. О времени сообщу дополнительно. За мной следят, свяжемся по камину. Р.».  
Такая краткость и скупость формулировок была не в духе Регулуса, любившего витиеватые выражения, и Гарри понял, что дело серьезно. Он пока не стал беспокоить Снейпа, рассчитывая, что в школе Регулус в безопасности. Но на всякий случай решил готовиться к тому, что ситуация в любой момент может стать чрезвычайной.  
Уже через несколько дней после первой записки он получил вторую, еще более краткую: «19.00, Слизеринская гостиная».  
Подписи не было, но вряд ли это мог быть кто-то, кроме Регулуса. Поэтому Гарри, закончив с делами, зажег камин в комнате Тимми и связался с Подземельями.  
Регулус откликнулся мгновенно. Глаза его лихорадочно блестели.  
\- Гарри, я кое-что узнал, - начал он, не размениваясь на приветствия. - Нам всем грозит беда. Темный Лорд нашел способ, как стать неуязвимым... Он добыл себе бессмертие! Но по неосторожности он доверил свою тайну третьим лицам, и я...  
Он оглянулся и быстро договорил:  
\- Сюда идут! Я помешаю ему. Гарри, никому ни слова!  
\- Нет! Регулус, постой! - крикнул Гарри, но связь прервалась, очевидно, Регулус погасил пламя.  
Гарри схватился за голову, размышляя, что делать. Первым его порывом было немедленно отправиться в Хогвартс, но это заняло бы чересчур много времени, а Блэка следовало остановить немедленно.  
Гарри зачерпнул еще пороха, и, бросив его на дрова, связался с кабинетом Снейпа. Но у Северуса было пусто - он или еще не вернулся с ужина, или ушел по делам. Гарри застонал и заметался по комнате. Драгоценные минуты уходили одна за другой.  
Наконец камин зашипел, пламя заискрилось и стало разноцветным - значит, появилась связь.  
\- Северус! - позвал Гарри. - Ответь, пожалуйста!  
И перевел дух, когда рядом с камином появился Снейп.  
\- Что случилось? - спросил он встревоженно. - На тебе лица нет.  
\- Регулус в беде! Пожалуйста, иди туда, к нему, прямо сейчас, и не позволяй ему выйти из Хогвартса... Любыми средствами задержи его! Ступефай, что угодно... Это вопрос жизни и смерти!  
Снейп расширил глаза и молча выбежал из кабинета.  
Гарри привалился к стене и некоторое время сидел так, стараясь успокоиться. Тикали часы, отсчитывая время. Прошло пятнадцать минут, потом двадцать, потом пол часа…  
Камин снова заискрил, и в нем возникла голова Снейпа.  
\- Расскажи мне, что происходит! - потребовал Северус хмуро.  
\- Регулус?...- начал Гарри, и Снейп нахмурился еще сильнее.  
\- Я не нашел его, - сказал он, и Гарри помертвел. - Слизеринцы утверждают, что он пошел прогуляться... Я оббегал весь замок и посмотрел на крыльце, но его уже не было. Либо он где-то в лесу, либо вышел за ворота и аппарировал. Когда он вернется, то получит самое строгое наказание...  
\- Он уже не вернется! - произнес Гарри в отчаянии. - Лорд убьет его. Я опоздал. Надо идти туда.  
\- Куда ты собрался?! - Снейп, казалось, хотел пригвоздить Гарри взглядом к полу.  
\- В пещеру, куда же еще?! Нужно остановить его, если у нас еще есть время...  
\- Гарри, - Северус был, похоже, здорово напуган, хотя и старался не подавать виду. - Прошу тебя, не надо спешить. Если Темный Лорд схватил Регулуса, помочь ты ничем не сможешь. Пообещай, что никуда не уйдешь из дома. Я сейчас отправлю эльфа к родителям Блэка, возможно, он там.  
\- Прямо сейчас! - согласился Гарри. - Если он решил зайти домой перед тем, как пойдет туда, мы еще успеем... Только скорее!  
Снейп кивнул и снова исчез.  
Потянулись мучительные минуты ожидания.  
Гарри метался из угла в угол, не особенно беспокоясь даже о том, чтобы делать это тихо - наверняка Моррисоны уже недоумевали, для чего ему понадобился камин на целый вечер, но Гарри было плевать.  
Наконец Северус снова вышел на связь.  
\- Дома его нет, - сообщил он мрачно. - Обстановка вполне спокойная... Вот только его эльф...  
\- Что? - выдохнул Гарри.  
\- Сошел с ума - если такое понятие вообще применимо к домовым эльфам, - Снейп потер переносицу. - Рыдает и бросается на стены.  
Значит, всё кончено. Гарри сразу почувствовал опустошение и усталость. Малыш Регулус... Он ведь мог остановить его, мог спасти... и ничего не сделал.  
\- Гарри? - позвал Северус. - Ты...  
\- Всё в порядке... Я пойду, лягу... Голова что-то разболелась, - сказал Гарри первое, что пришло на ум.  
Снейп, конечно, не поверил, но что он мог сделать, находясь за тысячу миль от Диагон-аллеи?  
\- Я сообщу тебе, когда будут новости, - сказал он.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Гарри, хотя это было уже бессмысленно, и потушил камин.  
Моррисоны были на кухне - Гарри слышал, как они переговариваются за дверью, но не нашел в себе сил зайти к ним и что-то объяснять. Тихонько, на ходу застегивая мантию, он прокрался в прихожую и прямо с крыльца аппарировал на площадь Гриммо.

***  
Было уже совсем темно. В доме номер 12, еще не скрытом чарами, светились несколько окон. Но в целом здание производило то же впечатление, что и тогда, когда Гарри увидел его впервые - громадный и унылый дом, жить в котором ему вовсе не хотелось.  
Решив ни о чем не думать и просто делать то, что должен, он поднялся на крыльцо и постучал в дверной молоточек.  
Двери распахнулись сами, и Гарри вступил в полутемный коридор.  
\- Здравствуйте? - неуверенно произнес он, делая несколько шагов.  
\- Кто вы и что вам нужно? - произнес усталый голос из темноты, и тотчас в глаза Гарри ударил свет, такой яркий, что пришлось зажмуриться.  
\- Зачем ты впустил его на порог? - визгливо спросил второй голос.  
\- Успокойся... Неужели ты не видишь, это просто мальчишка, - все с той же усталостью отозвался первый, и свет приглушили. Гарри смог открыть глаза. Прямо перед собой он увидел двоих - мужчину и женщину. И сразу же узнал их. Орион и Вальбурга Блэк - оба в ночных сорочках и халатах, стояли перед ним. Отец Сириуса - точная копия крестного, но как будто постаревший на сотню лет - выглядел совсем бледным и измученным. В руках он держал волшебную палочку, которая теперь еле светилась. Вальбурга неприятными резкими чертами лица напомнила Беллатрикс. Она была в высоком чепце и, прижимая к груди какую-то книжку в потертом переплете, подслеповато щурилась.  
\- Меня зовут Гарри, но это не важно, - с трудом взяв себя в руки, быстро произнес Гарри. Он на мгновение замолчал, понимая, что еще немного, и у него ничего не получится. Поэтому, набрав в сжимающуюся от отчаяния грудь воздуха, выговорил: - Случилось несчастье. Волдеморт... убил вашего сына.  
Картина действительности как будто смазалась - Гарри подумал, что у него мутится в глазах, но дело было не в нем, а в лицах стоящих перед ним Блэков. Вальбурга подняла руку, словно собиралась проклясть Гарри, но вместо этого просто прижала ее ко рту, из которого тотчас вырвалось глухое, похожее на лай, рыдание. Быть может, ей никогда прежде не приходилось плакать.  
Орион тоже открыл рот и словно силился вытолкнуть из него звук, беспомощно шевеля губами. Наконец он смог совладать со своим голосом, и произнес:  
\- Кого... которого из них?  
Но Вальбурга перебила его, захлебываясь рыданиями:  
\- У меня один сын! Один! Мой мальчик, мой дорогой мальчик...  
И, развернувшись всем телом, так, словно оно не повиновалось ей, она на негнущихся ногах поковыляла в дом.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - сказал Гарри. Ему казалось, что умереть - куда проще, чем стоять здесь сейчас и смотреть на сраженных горем родителей Регулуса...  
Орион опустил голову и глухо спросил:  
\- А что Сириус?  
\- Я постараюсь разыскать его и сказать, чтобы он приехал к вам, - ответил Гарри. - Он в безопасности...  
Орион кивнул. Это была единственная благодарность, на которую он сейчас был способен, но Гарри и не ждал большего. Не говоря ни слова, он молча вышел на крыльцо. Дверь за ним закрылась сама собой, звонко хлопнув, и этот звук словно оборвал какую-то нитку внутри - Гарри опустился на ступеньку и заплакал. Сколько раз он клялся себе - спасать всех, кого можно спасти, и ни к кому не привязываться - и вот, обе его заповеди были нарушены. Регулус мертв, а вместе с ним мертва и еще какая-то часть души Гарри. Скоро там, внутри, вообще ничего не останется: Рон, Гермиона, Джинни… теперь вот Регулус…  
Он не помнил, сколько просидел так, прежде чем аппарировать домой. Сил совершенно ни на что не осталось, но не ночевать же на ступеньках.  
На крыльце лавки Моррисонов его поджидала фигура в темном плаще. Она поднялась ему навстречу и оказалась Северусом. Чертовски рассерженным Северусом.  
\- Где ты был?! - спросил Снейп со сдерживаемой яростью, когда Гарри подошел ближе.  
\- У Блэков, - нетвердым голосом отозвался Гарри.  
\- Ты представляешь, который час?! Я не знал, что думать! Ты же совершенно без мозгов, а в состоянии аффекта - еще и без инстинкта самосохранения! - напустился на него Северус.  
\- Тише... не кричи, пожалуйста, - поморщился Гарри. - Кто-то должен был сообщить им о том, что они потеряли сына... И что это - дело рук Лорда, на которого они готовы были молиться столько лет... Как же я ненавижу его... Я сделаю все, чтобы он сдох медленно и мучительно, так же мучительно, как умирали все его жертвы...  
\- Тебе нужно принять успокоительное, - обнимая его, сказал Северус. - У меня есть хорошее зелье, пойдем, воспользуемся твоим камином, в таком состоянии аппарировать опасно...  
\- Да, да... - следуя за ним, бездумно отозвался Гарри. - Зелье...  
Моррисоны уже легли - в доме было тихо. Гарри с Северусом поднялись на второй этаж и пробрались в комнату Тима.  
\- Порох? - спросил Снейп, показывая пустую миску. - У тебя есть еще порох? Гарри!  
\- Не знаю, - Гарри казалось, что комната шатается. Он впервые подумал, каково было его друзьям, оставшимся там, в том мире, когда они нашли его тело среди камней. Как им было больно.  
Снейпа, похоже, испугал его взгляд.  
\- Да приди ты в себя! - прошипел он и встряхнул его за плечи.  
\- Не надо... Не тряси меня, пожалуйста, - пробормотал Гарри. Пытаясь отстраниться, он уперся ладонями в грудь Северуса и почувствовал под пальцами что-то твердое.  
\- Что это у тебя? - спросил он.  
Снейп автоматически опустил руку в нагрудный карман.  
\- Хроноворот, - ответил он, извлекая прибор за цепочку. - Все время забываю отдать его Макгонагалл, а она и не спрашивает... Гарри, что?... Нет! Никогда. Ты слышишь, никогда!  
\- Северус, - наступая на него, торопливо заговорил Гарри. - Всего несколько часов. Не год, не месяц... Только пара часов... Чтобы спасти невинную жизнь. Уберечь человека от смерти... Разве есть что-то важнее этого? Я совершенно точно знаю, куда он отправился. Мы аппарируем туда и вытащим его. Какой я дурак, что не подумал об этом прежде! Северус!  
\- Мы же не боги, чтобы распоряжаться жизнью и смертью! - в панике воскликнул Снейп.  
\- Волдеморт - тоже, - твердо произнес Гарри. - Давай сюда хроноворот и верь мне. Я знаю, что делаю.  
Снейп мгновение смотрел на него, затем сдался и вложил хроноворот ему в ладонь.  
\- Но я пойду с тобой. Куда бы ты ни отправился, - сообщил он.  
\- Ладно, - Гарри охватило ощущение эйфории. Бессилия как не бывало – он был полон энергии и мог, казалось, гору сдвинуть.  
Они оба накинули цепочку, так, что их лица оказались совсем близко.  
\- Ты готов? - спросил Гарри шепотом.  
\- Если решил - делай, - ответил Снейп, и Гарри повернул колесико, отводя стрелки на циферблате прибора на несколько часов назад.

***  
Море разъяренно гудело и набрасывалось на камни, словно желая размолоть их в пыль. Брызги ледяными иголочками впивались в лицо, а ледяной промозглый ветер пробирал до костей. Руки сразу окоченели, и Гарри, все еще крепко вцепившись в Северуса, неловко нащупал в кармане палочку и вызвал Люмос Максима. Луч света выхватил каменную гряду, уходящую к горизонту.  
Северус пошевелился и тоже зажег свет, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то, похожее на тайник. Он, конечно, не знал, где искать, поэтому освещал острые верхушки гор, а Гарри сразу заскользил лучом по воде. К счастью, интуиция его не подвела - внизу в скале чернела расселина пещеры.  
\- Северус, нам туда! - стараясь перекричать рёв стихии, сообщил Гарри. - Нужно спускаться и плыть!  
Снейп посмотрел вниз, и оба, не сговариваясь, стали осторожно спускаться по мокрым скользким камням. Северус отстал, подстраховывая Гарри светом, а чуть позже присоединился к нему на широком выступе.  
Очень хотелось посидеть и отдохнуть немного, но Гарри помнил, что каждая минута промедления может стоить жизни Регулусу.  
\- Я первый, ты следом! - скомандовал он и прыгнул в воду.  
И тотчас перехватило дыхание. Он и подумать не мог, что будет так холодно! Вода была как будто жидкий лёд, она сковывала его по рукам и ногам, и Гарри затрепыхался, словно попавшая в сеть рыба. Так холодно ему было только один раз в жизни - в том озере в лесу, где Снейп отставил для него Меч Гриффиндора...  
Но, как и тогда, отступать было некуда. И сейчас преимущество на их стороне. А Волдеморт ответит за всё, за каждую милю, которую они проскитались по лесам, за каждый час разлуки с друзьями, за каждую отнятую жизнь. Злость придала ему сил, и, фыркая и отплевываясь, Гарри вынырнул на поверхность и замолотил руками, продвигаясь вперед. Вскоре тоннель повернул направо, и, проплыв еще немного, Гарри выкарабкался на берег. Мелко трясясь от холода, он достал палочку и снова зажег Люмос, чтобы указать путь Северусу.  
Вода была черной, и свет не доставал до дна, хотя здесь было неглубоко. Гарри предпочел не думать, почему она такая - куда больше его занимало сейчас, куда подевался Снейп. Казалось, прошла уже уйма времени. Гарри запаниковал, раздумывая, не вернуться ли ему назад, когда вдалеке, отражаясь от стен, послышался нарастающий плеск и шум, ему вторил кашель, и из-за поворота показался Северус. С трудом сохраняя равновесие, он выбрался на каменистый пригорок.  
\- Ты в п-порядке?  
Снейп только мотнул головой.  
\- Тогда пошли, - и Гарри поспешно устремился вверх по ступенькам. Камень, отделяющий малую пещеру от большой, был отодвинут. На его поверхности Гарри различил следы крови и еле сдержал тошноту - липкий страх сжал ему горло, но он преодолел себя и двинулся дальше.  
В большой пещере тоже было темно, и палочка Гарри выхватывала то наросшие на стенах сталактиты, то зеркально-гладкую черную поверхность озера.  
Помимо шума их шагов и дыхания здесь не раздавалось ни звука.  
Неужели они все-таки опоздали?..  
\- Регулус! – закричал Гарри. – Регулус!  
По пещере прокатилось эхо.  
\- Нам нужна лодка, - лихорадочно оглядываясь, сказал Гарри. – Северус… У тебя «превосходно» по Трансфигурации… помоги!  
\- Из чего я должен сделать тебе лодку? – с паникой в голосе огрызнулся Снейп. Он тоже дрожал от холода, с его волос текла вода, и он озирался с таким видом, словно угодил в ад.  
\- Из чего… Из чего угодно! Из моего ботинка! – лязгая зубами, Гарри скинул туфлю. – Давай. Лодку с мотором, которая едет сама. Скорее!  
Снейп уставился на Гарри, беззвучно шевеля губами.  
\- Какая еще лодка с мотором, которая едет сама? – выдохнул он наконец. – Да я за всю свою жизнь плавал на лодке два раза!!! И понятия не имею ни о каких моторах!  
\- Хорошо, давай обычную! С веслами! И тремя скамейками!  
Но Снейп был все еще в истерике.  
\- По-твоему, так легко сделать лодку из ботинка? – палочка в его руках ходила ходуном.  
\- Северус, - умоляюще воскликнул Гарри. – Он погибает!  
Снейп сделал глубокий вдох, закрыл глаза и начал речитативом произносить заклинания. Пещера осветилась белым, и Гарри вскрикнул от радости – перед ними на воде покачивалась лодка.  
Гарри прыгнул в нее и протянул Снейпу руку. Тот, видимо, не соображая, что делает, безропотно принял помощь и тоже поднялся на борт.  
\- Бери весла и греби что есть силы! Нам надо попасть на остров! – крикнул Гарри, хватая свою пару. Поначалу шло тяжело, Гарри шлепал лопастями по воде, поднимая брызги, Снейп тоже никак не мог приноровиться. Некоторое время они потеряли в борьбе с затейливым механизмом гребли, зато согрелись, и дело пошло лучше.  
Раз-два, раз-два – скоро они уже гребли в одном темпе, и лодка плавно скользила вперед. В темноте Гарри видел только спину и затылок Северуса, и, оглядываясь через плечо – остров, который приближался с каждым погружением весел в воду.  
Вскоре он уже различил на берегу очертания лодки Регулуса, возвышение, на котором в тусклом зеленоватом свете стояла каменная чаша, и человеческую фигуру, склонившуюся над ней, но позвать не мог – от напряжения сбилось дыхание.  
Они выскочили на берег как раз в тот момент, когда Регулус, обессилевший, упал навзничь и прохрипел:  
\- Воды!..  
По земле метнулась тень - Кричер схватил кубок.  
Гарри бросил лодку, которую пытался вытащить на сушу, и кинулся к Блэку.  
\- Не делай этого! – крикнул он. Кричер посмотрел на него с ненавистью и щедро зачерпнул воды из озера. Черная поверхность тотчас зашевелилась. Домовик испуганно пискнул - он уже знал, что за этим последует, но поднес питье к губам хозяина.  
\- В лодку, быстро! – велел ему Гарри, подхватывая Регулуса под руки. – Северус, помоги!  
Снейп приподнял бесчувственное тело за ноги, и вдвоем они потащили его к лодке. Вода вокруг как будто кипела. Снейп замер и расширил глаза. Гарри обернулся – с другой стороны за борт цеплялись прозрачные бескровные пальцы. Лодка раскачивалась из стороны в сторону и опасно кренилась. Инфери медленно выходили на берег и двигалась к ним. С прошлого раза картинка не поменялась, но это было так же отвратительно и жутко.  
\- Давай, - прошипел Гарри, и они бросили Регулуса в лодку как бревно. Снейп, спотыкаясь, забрался следом.  
\- Кричер, сюда! – заорал Гарри, всем телом налегая на лодку, чтобы столкнуть ее на воду. – Уходим!  
Домовик, сжимая в узловатых пальцах медальон, метнулся к нему, и они одновременно запрыгнули внутрь. Снейп пытался перехватить весла поудобнее; мертвенно-бледный, он сейчас сам мало чем отличался от инфери. Регулус без движения лежал у его ног.  
Борта лодки подвергались атаке уже с обеих сторон, ее шатало, словно они плыли по грозовому морю.  
\- Инсендио Максима! – произнес Гарри и не глядя махнул палочкой по воздуху. Перебравшись через Регулуса, он упал на скамейку и, не давая себе передышки, взялся за весла.

***  
Обратный путь они проделали в зареве гудящего пламени, и Гарри едва не свалился в воду, когда лодка, наконец, глухо стукнулась о камни берега.  
Гарри и Северус бросили весла и снова подхватили Регулуса на руки.  
\- Не отставай! – велел Гарри Кричеру, и они побрели к выходу из пещеры. Идти было так тяжело, словно они тащили не мальчишку, а огромный камень, но левитирующие чары или любой другой вид магии могли привлечь инфери из числа тех, что еще отсиживались на дне озера.  
\- Надо аппарировать! – крикнул Гарри, когда они выбрались из основной пещеры в малую. – Сможешь доставить его?  
\- А как ты? – задыхаясь, спросил Снейп. – У тебя нет лицензии!  
\- У меня получится! – пообещал Гарри.  
\- Тогда давай. Ты первый, - непререкаемо скомандовал Снейп.  
\- Кричер, отправляйся к воротам Хогвартса, - Гарри очень надеялся, что домовик послушается, невзирая на то, что он не имел полномочий приказывать ему. – Встретимся на месте, - добавил он, обернувшись к Снейпу и ловя его взгляд. Тот кивнул, показывая, что понял суть плана.  
Гарри закрыл глаза, сосредоточился, хотя это было не так-то просто, и аппарировал. На удивление, его нигде не расщепило и оказался он там, где и хотел.  
Северус, придерживающий Регулуса, появился через пару мгновений, в полуметре от него. Следом возник и Кричер.  
\- Отнеси своего хозяина в кабинет декана Слизерина, - попросил Гарри домовика, когда Снейп отпер ворота. – И позови на помощь мадам Помфри из Больничного крыла. Скорее, его жизнь висит на волоске!  
Кричер кивнул, вцепился лапками в тело Регулуса и исчез вместе с ним.  
\- Хорошо быть домовиком, - пропыхтел Гарри, когда они со Снейпом бегом припустились по дороге, ведущей к Хогвартсу.  
Северус хрипло дышал и не стал никак комментировать это спорное утверждение.  
Когда они примчались в кабинет Снейпа, там уже была Помфри.  
\- Я применила Энервейт, дала ему рвотное и вызвала колдомедиков из Мунго через ваш камин… Но ему все хуже, - отчиталась она перед Снейпом, который все никак не мог перевести дух.  
В ответ тот только кивнул головой, исчез в спальне и появился оттуда с безоаром.  
\- Гарри, - он кинул противоядие в стакан, - растолки это, раствори в воде и влей ему в глотку любой ценой.  
Регулус лежал на диване, возле него, стеная и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, прямо на полу сидел домовик.  
\- Кричер! Приподними ему голову, - стараясь перекричать эти жалобные стоны, попросил Гарри. Красивое лицо Регулуса было покрыто испариной и выражало страдание. Кричер, рыдая, выполнил то, что сказал ему Гарри, и общими усилиями они кое-как напоили младшего Блэка противоядием.  
В этот момент в камине зашипели и заплевались дрова, - и в кабинете возникли два колдомедика. Пока они хлопотали над больным, Снейп отвел Гарри в сторону.  
\- Стандартное лечение не подойдет, - тихо сказал он, все еще с трудом переводя дыхание. Ко лбу его прилипла прядь волос, и выглядел он так, как и положено выглядеть человеку, только что сбежавшему из пещеры, полной разъяренных инфери. – Я сказал им, что это не рядовое отравление, а самая что ни на есть черная магия, но это мало что изменит. Боюсь, все напрасно. Лорд не оставляет шанса и лазейки. Никогда.  
\- Верно, - судорожно соображал Гарри, пытаясь припомнить подробности своей первой вылазки в пещеру в качестве сопровождающего для Дамблдора. – Не оставляет шанса, как ему кажется. Но он судит однобоко. И в этом его ошибка – он никогда не учитывает каких-то вещей, больших, чем он сам… Регулус был бы уже на дне, но мы вытащили его из пещеры… вытащим и теперь.  
\- Как?! – раздраженно воскликнул Снейп. С дивана послышался слабый стон – Регулуса, видимо, привели в сознание, и он испытывал ужасную боль. Кричер зарыдал еще громче.  
\- Перенесите его в спальню, - повысив голос, распорядился Снейп. Колдомедики и Помфри подняли пациента и мелкими шажками двинулись к спальне. Кричер тащился за ними, такой жалкий, что у Гарри сердце защемило – и тут он вдруг понял, чего именно не учел Волдеморт, расставляя свои ловушки.  
\- Любовь, Северус! – он щелкнул пальцами и позволил себе коротко рассмеяться от охватившей его мгновенной радости. – Ему нужен брат! Вот что станет лучшим противоядием!  
Он бросился к камину, и Снейп догнал его уже в тот момент, когда Гарри перенес одну ногу через решетку.  
\- Куда ты? – спросил он, не скрывая паники.  
\- Найду Блэка и притащу сюда!  
\- Где ты будешь его искать?! Куда пойдешь на ночь глядя, в одном ботинке?  
Гарри взглянул на свои ступни.  
\- А где же?..  
\- Мы превратили его в лодку, болван, - простонал Снейп, вцепляясь пальцами себе в волосы.  
Гарри давно не видел его в таком состоянии. Он вылез из камина, шагнул к Северусу и обнял его.  
\- Все в порядке, - сказал он тихо, и руки Снейпа сомкнулись у него на поясе, сжимая так крепко, словно Северус хотел бы никогда больше не выпускать его. – Я пойду к его родителям. Или к Поттерам. Кто-то же должен знать.  
\- Ты чокнутый, - прошептал Снейп. – Безмозглый мальчишка… Блэк ненавидит своего братца, ты же все сам слышал… он не придет даже глаза ему закрыть.  
\- Придет, - возразил Гарри, отстраняясь. – Слова – это еще не всё. Я думаю, Сириус не так плох, как хочет казаться.  
Из спальни раздался очередной вой Кричера, и колдомедики выставили эльфа за порог.  
\- Хозяин умирает, умирает, - захлебываясь слезами, он принялся биться головой о стену.  
\- Послушай, - Гарри присел перед ним на корточки. – Прекрати. Я обещаю тебе, этого не будет. Волдеморт не получит его. Но ты должен помочь мне спасти твоего хозяина.  
Кричер умолк и вытаращил глаза, глядя на Гарри. На его сморщенной мордочке появилось осмысленное выражение.  
\- Чем Кричер может помочь? – прошамкал он.  
\- Нам нужен Сириус. Скажи мне, где он! – велел Гарри.  
Эльф помрачнел и набычился.  
\- Хозяин Сириус сбежал из дома и разбил сердце хозяйке, - скрипучим голосом ответил он.  
Гарри досадливо всплеснул руками.  
\- Это не имеет значения! Надо найти его, иначе Регулус умрет! Ясно?  
Кричер огромными глазами посмотрел на Гарри и исчез.  
\- Куда он делся?! – вскакивая на ноги, спросил Гарри.  
\- Струсил и дал деру, - предположил Снейп.  
\- Чёрт с ним. Мы теряем время. Я отправляюсь на Площадь Гриммо, - решительно заявил Гарри, но Кричер снова возник в комнате и приблизился к ним.  
\- Хозяин Сириус у своего дяди, мистера Арктуруса, - сообщил он. – Кричер был там и видел, как хозяин Сириус сидит в гостиной и читает.  
\- Прекрасно! – Гарри торжествующе взглянул на Снейпа. - Их камин в сети? – спросил он домовика. Тот поспешно кивнул.  
\- Гарри, ты серьезно? – все еще недоверчиво спросил Снейп. – Да он на тебя Круциатус наложит.  
\- У меня отличная практика дуэлей, - отмахнулся Гарри, на ходу зачерпывая из плошки дымолетного порошка. – Жди меня со щитом, или… э-э…  
\- На щите, - автоматически подсказал Снейп. Вид у него был угнетенный. Гарри обернулся и прижал кончики пальцев к губам, что при хорошем раскладе должно было означать воздушный поцелуй, а при плохом – просьбу помолиться за него Мерлину, и бросил порошок себе под ноги.  
\- Дом Арктуруса Блэка! – громко произнес он и закружился в вихре зеленого пламени.

***  
Приземление было неожиданным, но почти мягким – Гарри вывалился из камина на дорогой пушистый ковер, в небольшом, но богато обставленном зальчике, выполненном под старину. Массивный диван, два кресла со спинками высотой едва ли не с Гарри и позолоченная лепнина на потолке делали этот дом похожим на музей. Портреты в громоздких рамах зашевелились и уставились на незваного гостя. Оглядываясь, Гарри чихнул, и тотчас из-за спинки одного из кресел появилась кудрявая голова.  
\- Кричер, если ты сейчас же не уберешься отсюда… - начал Сириус, и осекся, изумленно уставившись на Гарри.  
\- Ты? – прошипел он, откладывая книгу, и по-кошачьи выскользнул из кресла. На нем был ватный халат, и зверское выражение его лица никак не вязалось с уютным домашним обликом. - Какого черта…  
\- Твой брат умирает, - не размениваясь на церемонии, выпалил Гарри.  
Сириус отступил на шаг, но мгновенно взял себя в руки.  
\- У меня нет брата, - холодно ответил он.  
\- Неужели? – Гарри, напротив, начал закипать. – А я думаю, что есть. И ему необходима помощь сейчас… Твоя помощь! Пойдем со мной!  
\- Откуда ты вообще здесь взялся? – скривился Сириус. – А, это все Кричер, понимаю… Надо оторвать голову этой твари…  
\- Он соображает получше тебя, - взбешенно заорал Гарри. – Мы теряем время, а твой брат, может быть, в эту самую минуту… Господи, Сириус!!! Да что с тобой?! Пока Орден занимается пустой болтовней, Регулус жизнь свою отдал для борьбы с Волдемортом! Он раскрыл тайну его могущества и бросил ему вызов – не на словах, на деле! Волдеморт пытал его, почти уничтожил! А ты стоишь здесь, и… Неужели он ничего для тебя не значит? Неужели он не заслужил, чтобы ты был рядом и просто держал его за руку? Неужели твоя проклятая гордость сильнее, чем чувства к брату? Тогда зачем ты кричишь на каждом углу, что презираешь Блэков, когда сам ты во сто крат хуже их, ты, упертый придурок!  
Гарри выпалил это на одном дыхании, движимый злостью, а не разумом, но Сириуса это проняло. Крестный всегда на эмоции реагировал лучше, чем на доводы и убеждения. Гарри сделал это интуитивно, но сейчас, когда Блэк шагнул к нему, понял, что был прав.  
\- Если это ловушка, я убью тебя! - глухо сказал Сириус, доставая палочку.  
\- Убери, - фыркнул Гарри. – И не отставай.  
Он по-хозяйски взял с каминной полки чашку с порошком и скомандовал:  
\- Кабинет декана Слизерина!  
Теперь их закружило уже вдвоем и вынесло на пол. Гарри больно стукнулся локтями, Сириус, чертыхаясь, упал на него сверху.  
Гарри нащупал слетевшие очки, нацепил их на нос и увидел прямо перед собой носы туфель Снейпа.  
\- Они не верят в благополучный исход дела, - помогая Гарри подняться, сообщил Снейп. Он покосился на Сириуса и продолжал: – Но оставили лекарства. Велели поить его раз в три часа. Я отпустил мадам Помфри, на вторую половину ночи она меня сменит… Если в этом еще будет необходимость.  
Снейп обернулся на спальню и умолк. Гарри понял: Северус тоже не питает надежд, что Регулус переживет ночь.  
Снейп, наконец, удостоил Сириуса взглядом:  
\- Иди. Он звал тебя.  
Сириус сделал несколько неуверенных шагов к спальне и замер на пороге. Гарри легонько подтолкнул его в спину:  
\- Давай.  
Сириус шагнул вперед и опустился на колени возле кровати.  
\- Регулус! – позвал он, дотрагиваясь до щеки брата. – Дурак малолетний, что ты натворил?.. Только попробуй меня оставить… Только посмей!  
Он взобрался на постель, лег рядом с братом и обнял его, прижимая к себе. На подошедшего следом Гарри он посмотрел зверем, словно тот пытался отнять его сокровище.  
\- Новая доза лекарства еще не скоро, - негромко сказал Снейп от порога. – Идем, посидим в кабинете.  
Гарри вышел, оставив братьев Блэков одних. Снейп потянулся рукой к горлу, расстегивая пуговицы на мантии, и устало откинулся на спинку дивана. Гарри лег, устроившись головой у него на коленях.  
\- Скажи, что мне все это приснилось, - пробормотал Северус, отводя челку с его лба и прослеживая кончиками пальцев зигзаг шрама. – Инфери, лодка… Как ты додумался вызвать огонь?  
\- Я знал, что увижу там, - отозвался Гарри. – И знал, что они боятся огня… Но все равно было страшно… Где Дамблдор? - добавил он. - Нужно сейчас же рассказать ему об этом.  
\- Третьего дня уехал по делам Министерства, - отозвался Снейп. - Принимать все решения нам придется без него. Ложись спать. Ты уже ничего не можешь сделать. Идем, я отведу тебя в спальню Слизерина.  
\- Я буду бодрствовать вместе с тобой, - возразил Гарри. – А лучше, ложись-ка ты сам. Я разбужу тебя, если что. Тебе ведь завтра на уроки... Давай, - он поднялся и протянул Снейпу диванную подушку. Тот не стал спорить и лег. Гарри поставил стул так, чтобы не терять из поля зрения и Блэков, и Северуса, и, борясь со сном, открыл какую-то статью о лекарственных травах. Глаза слипались, строчки прыгали, но он самоотверженно читал. Один раз он вставал, чтобы дать Регулусу лекарство. Руки дрожали от напряжения - сказывались и усталость, и отсутствие опыта ухода за больными, но Сириус, который так всю ночь и лежал рядом с братом, ни на миг не смыкая глаз, помог напоить его микстурой.  
В третьем часу пришла Помфри и велела Гарри отправляться спать. Уходить он не собирался, поэтому просто трансфигурировал стул в странную помесь больничной койки и шезлонга, и, взобравшись на эту шаткую конструкцию, уснул как убитый.

***  
С утра Северус ушел на уроки. Гарри связался по камину с Моррисонами и предупредил, что задержится на целый день, после чего они вдвоем с Сириусом отправились перекусить: мадам Помфри едва не силой выставила их, обещая, что подежурит у постели Регулуса до появления колдомедиков.  
Поели на кухне, не обменявшись ни словом. Сириус выглядел убитым и, встретившись глазами с Гарри, отводил взгляд. Ко всему прочему, его шатало от усталости. Когда они вернулись в кабинет декана, Гарри посоветовал ему немного поспать, и Сириус, как ни странно, подчинился. Так что визит колдомедиков он пропустил – те снова осмотрели пациента и перевели его в состояние магического сна, от которого он должен был пробудиться уже исцеленным. Они так и не поняли, что дело было вовсе не в их лекарствах.  
Снейп вернулся после двух пар, он был бледен и потирал виски.  
\- Я был сегодня суров как никогда, - объявил он, пытаясь сесть на диван, и тотчас подскочил как ужаленный: – Это еще что такое?!  
\- Я велел ему немного отдохнуть, - виновато признался Гарри. – Стул, господин декан?  
\- Блэки… - простонал Снейп, устраиваясь на подвинутом ему стуле. – Блэки повсюду. В моей гостиной. В моей спальне.  
Гарри сел рядом на пол и обнял его колени.  
\- Они скоро уйдут, - пообещал он. – Останемся с тобой вдвоем… Будем проверять контрольные…  
Из спальни послышался слабый стон. Оба, переглянувшись, вскочили и наперегонки бросились туда.  
Регулус был в сознании и непонимающе оглядывался кругом.  
\- Где это я? – спросил он.  
\- Слава Мерлину, очнулся! Пойду, сообщу в Мунго! – воскликнул Снейп со смесью облегчения и досады и ушел в гостиную.  
Гарри сел на край постели и заставил Регулуса выпить несколько глотков воды.  
\- Ты в Хогвартсе, все в порядке, - успокоительно произнес он.  
Регулус закрыл глаза, откидываясь на подушку.  
\- Мне снилось… - слабым голосом начал он, - будто меня окружили мертвецы… они тянули ко мне руки… и хотели уволочь на дно озера… с черной водой… И мне было так жутко… Такой страшный холод в груди…  
\- Все уже закончилось! – заверил Гарри, и Регулус пошевелился.  
\- Это был не сон! – он поднес ладонь к глазам, словно пытаясь закрыться от нахлынувших воспоминаний. – Озеро и мертвецы… Я слышал твой голос, Гарри! Ты звал меня, но я уже не мог… вернуться.  
\- Знаю. Но мы успели. Это самое главное.  
\- Так это ты вытащил меня… Вы… со Снейпом?  
\- Он обещал не снимать с тебя баллы, если ты выживешь, - стараясь не расплакаться от облегчения, криво улыбнулся Гарри. Он только сейчас по-настоящему осознал, что они успели и все дурное - позади.  
\- Я и не надеялся… - признался Регулус. – Там не было ничего, кроме тьмы и холода… Но потом мне стало тепло.  
– Постой-ка, у меня ведь есть подарок для тебя… думаю, ты многое поймешь сейчас, - Гарри поднялся и вышел в гостиную, где Снейп все еще переговаривался по камину с колдомедиками из Мунго. Тихо, чтобы не мешать разговору, он приблизился к дивану и потряс за плечо Сириуса.  
\- Что?! – мгновенно садясь, воинственно спросил Сириус.  
\- Он очнулся! - Гарри кивнул в сторону спальни. – Все будет в порядке. Он чувствовал твое присутствие, пока был без сознания. Это спасло ему жизнь.  
Сириус кивнул, встал с дивана и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к спальне. И поза его, и движения выдавали неуверенность, словно он разрывался между двумя желаниями - увидеть брата или сбежать прочь. Но Гарри почти под конвоем довел его до порога и уже привычным жестом подтолкнул в спину.  
\- Ну, вот, смотри, кого я к тебе привел, - деланно бодро сказал он.  
Регулус, безучастно разглядывающий потолок, приподнял голову.  
\- Сириус! – беззвучно выговорил он.  
Его старший брат на миг замер и подобрался, словно преодолевая какой-то внутренний барьер, а потом мягко двинулся к кровати. Походка его совершенно переменилась - сейчас он шел за тем, что принадлежало ему. И с каждым его шагом лицо Регулуса светлело.  
Так и не произнеся ни слова, Сириус наклонился над ним, лицом к его лицу, и Гарри задержал дыхание.  
\- Твою мать… - присвистнул незаметно возникший рядом Северус.  
Сириус отстранился от брата, бросил невидящий взгляд через плечо и снова склонился к Регулусу.  
\- Ты выиграл, - сказал он хрипло. – Ты победил, Рег. Я твой.  
\- Тогда иди сюда, - протягивая к нему руки, позвал Регулус.  
Снейп тронул Гарри за плечо и вывел его из спальни, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь.  
\- Мы нашли противоядие! – произнес Гарри радостно. – Волдеморт и здесь оказался слабаком!  
\- Где ему тягаться с тобой, - фыркнул Снейп, и Гарри вдруг вспомнил, как соскучился по этим губам, которые сейчас морщила сдерживаемая улыбка.  
\- Что ты там говорил про слизеринскую спальню? – спросил он, увлекая Северуса из кабинета. – Там, наверное, чертова уйма свободных кроватей?  
\- Совершенно верно. И я собираюсь использовать кровать Блэка, раз уж он так нагло и бесцеремонно использует мою.  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
Они прошли через пустую гостиную – все ученики были еще на уроках, и пробрались в спальню седьмого курса.  
\- Вот оно! – Снейп взгромоздился на постель в мантии и брюках. – Составишь мне компанию?  
\- Еще бы! – Гарри мигом улегся рядом. – Что будем делать?  
\- Как что? – обнимая его, проворчал Северус. – Спать, конечно. Спать… - он достал палочку, не выпуская Гарри из объятий, и отправил в сторону двери запирающее заклинание. – Теперь нам никто не помешает… Твои волосы до сих пор пахнут дымом, - добавил он уже совсем расслабленно. – Раньше я думал, когда-нибудь ты сведешь меня с ума своими выкрутасами… и вот, это произошло… но я счастлив, как никогда прежде… Гарри…  
\- Я тоже, - откликнулся Гарри, устраиваясь щекой у него на груди.  
И через пару мгновений оба уже спали.

***  
Гарри уже несколько часов бродил по лесу, не обнаруживая ничего похожего на тропинку или огонек света. Даже в небе, еле проступающем сквозь кроны деревьев, не показывалось ни одной звездочки. Впрочем, звезды бы ему ничем не помогли, поскольку он все равно понятия не имел, как оказался здесь. Но лес не был совсем уж незнакомым. Мертвая тишина, царившая в нем, таила тревогу. Мир словно замер от страха. Определенно, Гарри уже был здесь раньше. Он помнил и эту тишину, и этот страх, и эти неподвижные деревья. Не помнил лишь главного – как он попал сюда и что здесь делает. Так иногда бывает во сне – стоит сознанию отвлечься на что-то, как из одной небольшой детали вырастает новый сюжет, а старый исчезает бесследно.  
\- Рон? Гермиона? – позвал он на всякий случай. Тишина глушила звук его голоса, так что он сам себя не слышал. Можно было кричать во все горло – и это не дало бы никаких результатов. Безрезультатны были и попытки вспомнить, куда он идет, почему так темно, скоро ли утро и наступит ли оно вообще когда-нибудь? Он слышал свое дыхание, хриплое и прерывистое, а потом где-то в отдалении хлопнула дверь.  
Гарри вздрогнул и очнулся.  
Он лежал в темноте, на кровати, укрытый до подбородка одеялом, и сквозь завесу тьмы просматривались неясные красноватые отсветы. Прозвучали шаги, и постель прогнулась – кто-то сел рядом с ним. Вспыхнула искра Люмоса, выхватив из черноты крупный нос и длинные спутанные волосы.  
\- Проснулся?  
\- Где я? – пробормотал Гарри, зажмуриваясь – свет был слишком ярким.  
\- В Хогвартсе, чудик. Тебе опять плохо?  
\- Мне хорошо, - смирно ответил Гарри, узнав голос Северуса. Все вставало на свои места – лес ему привиделся, а они со Снейпом были в Подземельях, и, видимо, проспали весь день, а накануне спасали жизнь Регулусу Блэку.  
Гарри пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и открыл глаза. Северус уже приглушил свет, и сейчас сидел, опустив голову и вертя в руках палочку. Гарри осторожно потянул его к себе за край мантии, но тот на подначку не отреагировал.  
\- Что тебе снилось? – спросил он вместо этого. – Ты кричал. Звал кого-то… Но не меня.  
\- Да… Мне снилось, что Кровавый Барон решил сочетаться браком с Серой леди, - на ходу придумал Гарри. – А я звал Мерлина и Моргану в свидетели.  
Снейп, похоже, не слушал его.  
\- Уже девятый час вечера, а я все еще чувствую себя совершенно разбитым, - пробормотал он. – Никогда еще не видел более дрянных снов… Да что удивляться… Инфери… Как ты нашел пещеру? – он пристально уставился на Гарри. Можно было поручиться, что у него уже есть несколько гипотез.  
\- Регулус рассказал мне о ней, - солгал Гарри. – Он, должно быть, знал, что попадет в беду, и хотел предупредить хоть кого-то…  
\- И выбрал для этого тебя, - с непонятным выражением на лице заметил Снейп. – Не меня, не родню, не Дамблдора… Тебя.  
\- Он давно пытался поговорить со мной, - сказал Гарри, вспомнив, как Регулус еще летом обещал о чем-то рассказать ему, когда придет время. – Я не принуждал его к этому.  
\- О, нет… Он просто знал, что ты охотно полезешь в любую историю, лишь бы там был риск…  
\- Регулус не просил меня о помощи! – возразил Гарри.  
\- Однако ты помчался, - отрезал Снейп. – И куда? Пожалуй, я впредь буду более внимателен к подростковым соплям. Пусть лучше поплачется мне в гостиной Слизерина, чем я потом буду вытаскивать его из пещеры, полной инфери, - он замолчал, зябко поводя плечами. – Потому что… Мне никогда еще не… Я уже видел инфери прежде. Но не в таком количестве.  
\- Видел? Где? – изумленно воскликнул Гарри.  
\- На посвящении, - нехотя ответил Снейп. – Там были представители всех тех сил, кем управляет Темный Лорд. Маги, великаны, тролли… и всякая отвратительная нечисть. В том числе эти. Три жутких существа в лохмотьях, белоглазые… Как будто вода вместо зрачков.  
Снейп снова передернулся и замолчал, теперь уже совсем.  
\- Ну, да, они страшные, - осторожно признал Гарри. – И они утащили бы Регулуса на дно, не подоспей мы вовремя.  
Из гостиной раздавался шум голосов, но в спальне было тихо, только трещали поленья в камине.  
\- Мы тоже могли погибнуть там, - сказал наконец Снейп. Он встал и прошелся по комнате, словно подбирая весомые слова. – Нас было двое, и они едва не растерзали нас, как собирались растерзать Блэка. А если бы ты пошел за ним в одиночку?  
Он остановился у кровати и теперь смотрел на Гарри сверху вниз. Гарри не видел в темноте его лица, но по его позе уже догадался, что все плохо: Снейп не был в истерике, но им владело что-то сродни обреченности.  
\- Я… Ну, постой, его же нужно было спасти! – Гарри постарался говорить как можно более спокойно и рассудительно. – Ему бы не выжить, если бы не… Да, ты прав, без тебя я бы опоздал, и… Спасибо тебе, правда!  
Снейп снова молча прошелся по комнате.  
\- Грейнджер, - сказал он, возвращаясь. – Я давно знаю, что у тебя не все в порядке с мозгами, ты одержим идеей спасать всех и вся… Знаю, что ты не привык использовать голову, чтобы думать, и она нужна тебе только для риска… Но ответь мне, только честно: ты хотя бы раз при этом подумал обо мне?  
\- Конечно! – возмутился Гарри. – Я старался, чтобы…  
\- Постой, - перебил Снейп. – Я понимаю, комплекс бога застит тебе глаза, и ты, почти наверняка, редко понимаешь, какой смертельной опасности подвергаешь себя… Но тебе хотя бы раз приходило в голову, что будет со мной, если ты не выкрутишься из очередной передряги? Ты задумывался, как я буду жить, если потеряю тебя? Что со мной будет, если я останусь один? Я, а не Эванс, не Блэк, не Люпин… Почему ты думаешь об их благополучии, но никогда не думаешь о моем?  
\- Э-э… - Гарри озадаченно почесал в затылке. – Я думаю о твоем благополучии, и еще как думаю! Ведь у тебя есть работа, здесь, в Хогвартсе, и покровительство Дамблдора, и…  
\- Да плевать мне на эту работу и на покровительство! – закричал Снейп, сжимая кулаки, будто хотел удержать остатки самообладания.  
В дверь громко постучали, и он метнулся открывать.  
\- Что? – проорал он от порога. – Я же сказал Краучу, чтобы никто не совался сюда!  
\- Мне это… Мне только форму взять… - забасил голос Розье.  
\- Никакой формы! Никакого квиддича! В библиотеку, быстро! Свиток на двадцать дюймов о красных водорослях!  
\- О красных водорослях? – озадаченно повторил Розье.  
\- О красных водорослях!!!  
\- Северус, ты не заболел?  
\- Я тебе не Северус! Я тебе господин декан, понял?! – беря голосом едва ли не третью октаву, завопил Снейп. – Свиток сдать мне завтра на уроке, иначе получишь неделю отработок!  
Он остервенело захлопнул дверь и вернулся к Гарри, который в изумлении наблюдал этот спектакль.  
\- О чем я говорил? – Снейп устало потер лоб. – А, разумеется. О месте подвига в твоей жизни. О том, что ты готов на что угодно… на смертельное что угодно… для кого угодно. Кроме меня. Я не магглорожденная девчонка, не оборотень, не малолетний дурак, решивший в одиночку сразиться с Темным Лордом… И поэтому меня можно вычеркнуть, как несущественную деталь твоей героической жизни. Так?  
\- Что ты такое говоришь? – спросил Гарри растерянно. – Ведь это я ради тебя… Я… Для тебя я готов на всё!  
\- Неужели? Даже сидеть тихо в лавке Моррисонов, строгать корешки и не вмешиваться в дела Дамблдора?  
\- Нет, я… - Гарри понял, что угодил в собственную ловушку. – Нет, я не могу сидеть в лавке и не вмешиваться, потому что…  
\- Уволь, - поднял руку Снейп. – Избавь меня от объяснений, Грейнджер. Твой ответ - «Нет», и я его услышал. Адское пламя, василиск, инфери… Вот настоящие развлечения для героя. За меня не надо умирать, и поэтому я для тебя слишком скучный.  
\- Северус, что ты? - Гарри схватился за голову, не находя нужных слов. – Чего ты завелся? – спросил он в отчаянии.  
\- Не завелся, - возразил Снейп. – Просто, в отличие от тебя, подумал головой – я иногда делаю так. Я и мои чувства к тебе – это всего лишь приятное дополнение к подвигам и воображаемой борьбе с Темным Лордом. Меня не покидает ощущение, что я – случайность в твоей жизни. Я есть – хорошо, меня нет – тоже неплохо. Я не хочу так, Гарри. Это… неправильно.  
Гарри сидел, оглушенный. Он страстно хотел бы возразить, что видит все причинно-следственные связи, подтверждающие неслучайность происходящего, что хочет мирной жизни, а вовсе не подвигов, но знание о будущем не позволяет ему просто опустить руки и жить в свое удовольствие…  
Он действительно привык спиной чувствовать поддержку Северуса, и даже научился теперь ценить это… Но как объяснить Снейпу, что все это делается не ради славы и не ради развлечения? Рассказать ему всю правду? Согласится ли Северус подождать пару лет, пока Гарри пройдет до конца свой путь борьбы с Волдемортом?..  
Пока он думал об этом, Снейп снова сделал круг по спальне от одной стены до другой и остановился перед ним.  
\- Это тупик, - сказал он тихо, но твердо. – Я не вижу выхода из ситуации. Я не могу ставить тебе условий и требовать измениться… И не могу оставить все так, как есть. Мы будем вместе год, или десять лет – это ничего не изменит, мы топчемся на месте.  
\- Ты сказал мне, что счастлив! – прошептал Гарри с обидой. – Ты…  
\- Я счастлив, - подтвердил Снейп. – Но мы с тобой слишком разные. Возможно, ты действительно рожден для подвигов. А я простой учитель зельеварения. Понимаешь, о чем я? Однажды тебе станет этого мало, и ты уйдешь.  
Гарри задохнулся.  
\- Какого черта ты решаешь за меня? – крикнул он, собираясь разразиться пламенной речью, но в дверь снова постучали – тихо и настойчиво.  
Снейп даже как будто обрадовался этой помехе.  
\- Я не решаю за тебя, я всего лишь смотрю дальше сегодняшнего дня, - ответил он и пошел открывать.  
\- Северус… Гарри с тобой? – спросил голос Регулуса. – Дамблдор просит вас обоих подняться к нему в кабинет, прямо сейчас.  
\- Иду, - нарочито спокойно ответил Снейп. И, обернувшись, бросил небрежно: - Грейнджер, догоняй!  
После чего вышел из спальни.  
Гарри, дрожа от негодования, принялся застегивать пуговицы на мантии. На душе было так муторно, словно это он, а не Регулус, выпил отравленной воды. И как он мог забыть, что Снейп – из числа тех, кто предпочитает до винтика разобрать «счастье», вместо того, чтобы просто быть счастливым?..


	27. Школа авроров

Гарри давно себя не чувствовал так скверно. Так и не решив, что ему делать с единственным ботинком, он стащил у кого-то спортивные туфли на два размера больше его собственных и кое-как добрался до кабинета Дамблдора. В школе было пустынно, но у Горгульи стояла фигура в мантии. На сердце у Гарри на миг потеплело – Северус все-таки ждал его... Но, подойдя ближе, он узнал Регулуса.  
\- Снейп уже наверху. Я решил, что ты все равно не знаешь пароль, вот и жду тебя, - объяснил Регулус.  
\- Спасибо, – буркнул Гарри, стараясь скрыть разочарование.  
Регулус был все еще нездоров. Поднимаясь по лестнице, он задыхался, словно они взбирались на высокую гору.  
\- Давно Дамблдор в Школе? – спросил Гарри.  
\- Вернулся... с час назад... – Регулус остановился передохнуть. – Мадам Помфри рассказала ему обо мне... и он решил собрать всех, кто хоть что-то знает... Надеюсь, меня не исключат.  
\- Ну что ты! - постарался успокоить его Гарри, хотя ему самому не помешало бы сейчас утешение - так тяжело было у него на сердце.  
"Это ведь был оправданный риск... Мы спасли жизнь Регулусу", - думал Гарри, но все доводы рассыпались в пыль, когда в кабинете Дамблдора он увидел мрачно-насупленного Снейпа. Северус даже не взглянул в его сторону, разглаживая на мантии несуществующие складки.  
Регулус, стараясь храбриться, сел в предложенное директором кресло - он, похоже, был на краю обморока. Гарри занял единственный свободный стул и оказался как раз напротив Дамблдора.  
Директор хмурил лоб. Похоже, мыслями он был сейчас не здесь - на столе перед ним лежала большая географическая карта, а рукава и подол его мантии покрывала грязь, слово Дамблдор прошел долгий путь по болотистой местности.  
\- Расскажите мне, что произошло, - потребовал он, разливая чай по чашкам и передавая первую Регулусу.  
Поскольку остальные молчали, Гарри начал рассказывать, стараясь говорить как можно более общими фразами, чтобы директор не придрался к подробностям.  
Регулус плохо помнил события накануне своей вылазки, поэтому не смог опровергнуть утверждение Гарри о том, что сам сообщил про пещеру.  
Дамблдор слушал, не перебивая. Регулус сидел, закрыв глаза, Снейп также не вмешивался, лишь изредка стряхивая с мантии невидимые соринки. Наконец все факты были изложены, Гарри умолчал лишь о роли Сириуса в исцелении младшего брата. Регулус, словно очнувшись от дремы, выложил на стол медальон и сказал:  
\- Вот то, что было в чаше.  
Дамблдор с любопытством уставился на золотую вещицу, и даже Снейп со своего места тянул шею, но ближе не подходил.  
\- Это останется здесь, - решил наконец директор. - Северус, проводи, пожалуйста, мистера Блэка к мадам Помфри.  
Снейп поднялся. Регулус тоже встал и с видимой неохотой поплелся к выходу. Снейп следовал за ним, как конвоир за арестантом.  
Гарри хотел уйти с ними - он надеялся перекинуться с Северусом хотя бы парой слов, прежде чем вынужден будет покинуть школу, но Дамблдор попросил его задержаться. Похоже, обмануть директора сказочкой об удачном стечении обстоятельств все же не удалось. И теперь придется выкладывать всё начистоту. Хорошо хотя бы, что не при Северусе.  
\- Регулус ничего не успел сказать мне, - признался он, как только стихли шаги на лестнице. Дамблдор едва заметно кивнул, показывая, что Гарри подтвердил его догадки. - Я просто уже был там раньше. До того... как умер.  
Дамблдор молча налил ему еще чаю. Гарри с благодарностью взял чашку и вцепился в нее, чтобы хоть куда-то девать руки. Говорить было трудно. Он ни с кем еще не обсуждал это.  
\- Ты погиб... там? - негромко спросил директор.  
\- Нет, в пещере я побывал на год раньше, - Гарри прикрыл глаза, вспоминая тот леденящий ужас, от которого, казалось, скручивались все внутренности. - Вы рассказали мне о хоркруксах, когда я перешел на шестой курс. И взяли меня с собой в пещеру. Тогда я и увидел инфери впервые. Мне было немного легче сейчас, - он тряхнул головой, досадуя на себя за то, что не мог подобрать правильные слова для выражения своего состояния. - Я знал, что они будут нападать, и все время повторял про себя "Регулус, медальон, Инсендио". Это, наверное, звучит глупо, но иначе я бы просто... не справился. А так я составил простой план - забрать Регулуса и медальон, отогнать их, выбраться и... Дальше вы сами все знаете.  
\- Взгляни, ты узнаешь его? - Дамблдор подвинул медальон поближе к Гарри.  
Без сомнения, это был хоркрукс. Целый и невредимый.  
\- Мы даже успели уничтожить его... в прошлый раз, - все еще не зная, как назвать свою прежнюю жизнь, неловко произнес Гарри. - Рон... Мой друг... Рональд Уизли... Он разбил его мечом Гриффиндора, который Сев... профессор Снейп оставил для нас в лесу... - Гарри сбился и устало вздохнул. - Это все так сложно, сэр! - сказал он. - Мне, наверное, надо рассказывать с самого начала?  
\- Если ты желаешь этого, - Дамблдор поправил очки. - Только не сейчас. Это займет много времени, а оно у нас, я полагаю, будет. Мы с Аластором сегодня вышли на след Реддла.  
Гарри подпрыгнул от неожиданности и едва не уронил чашку.  
\- Правда? - воскликнул он. - Прекрасная новость! Когда же его схватят?  
\- Рассчитываю, что скоро, - Дамблдор улыбнулся, впервые за вечер. - Он так стремительно теряет союзников, что шансов выйти сухим из воды у него нет. Он всегда был чересчур самоуверен - Том... Но вот, вчерашние школьники бросают ему вызов - и побеждают. Кстати, что случилось бы с Регулусом Блэком, если бы ты не вмешался?  
\- Он бы погиб, - произнес Гарри тихо. - Его домовик узнал о тайнике, и Регулус попросил отвести его туда. Регулус понимал, что не вернется живым. Поэтому написал записку и оставил ее в чаше, когда подменил медальон. Эта записка пролежала там двадцать лет, и никто не знал, как именно Регулус умер. А ведь он настоящий герой! - добавил Гарри с жаром.  
\- Так значит, ты, а не Волдеморт, нашел эту записку... И решил спасти Регулуса, - кивнул Дамблдор, погружаясь в свои мысли. - Что ж, знание будущего позволяет переиграть события... Я сам непременно воспользовался бы таким шансом.  
\- Вы и воспользовались им, - сказал Гарри. - Вы отправили меня сюда, чтобы я мог изменить мир. И я очень хочу верить, что смогу... Потому что, если нет... Если нет - тогда я снова увижу, как друзья гибнут у меня на глазах.  
\- Я не буду впустую утешать тебя, Гарри, - сказал Дамблдор мягко. - Я просто обещаю, что мы вернемся к этому разговору, когда Волдеморт уже окажется за решеткой в Азкабане. И вот тогда я скажу, что у тебя все получилось и ты все сделал правильно. А пока - спасибо тебе за спасенную жизнь.  
\- Я мог бы спасти гораздо больше жизней, если бы сразу рассказал вам всю правду, - заметил Гарри с грустью.  
\- Возможно, да. Но возможно, что нет, - возразил Дамблдор. - Как ни жаль, нельзя спасти всех. Чем-то все равно приходится жертвовать, когда ты оказываешься в ситуации выбора. Рано или поздно ты сам поймешь это. Потому что в переломные моменты жизнь всегда ставит нас перед выбором. И то, что лежит на одной чаше весов, непременно оказывается равно тому, что лежит на другой.  
Гарри слушал и не верил своим ушам. Дамблдор как будто знал, когда завести этот разговор. Ведь Гарри как раз сейчас находился в такой ситуации выбора. Северус сегодня поставил его перед дилеммой - либо "подвиги", либо отношения с ним. И Гарри действительно не мог отказаться ни от того, ни от другого.  
От Дамблдора он вышел совсем угнетенный.  
Действительно, переломный момент настал, и настал куда раньше, чем Гарри успел осознать всю тяжесть своего положения. Знание грядущего делало его ответственным - и несчастным. Гарри был не готов выбрать: что ни выбери, в любом случае он выходил проигравшим.

***  
Работа не помогала отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей. Снейп хранил ледяное молчание - ни строчки за неделю. Гарри не знал, что ему делать. Пытаться поговорить? Но о чем? Все слова сказаны. Оправдываться? Но он снова и снова полез бы за Регулусом в пещеру, и ни капли не сожалел о том, что вытащил его из лап смерти.  
Что сказать Северусу, если тот не желает ничего слушать?  
Гарри снова перестал спать по ночам. Погасив свет, он мог часами сверлить взглядом еле заметно сереющий в темноте потолок, словно оттуда к нему должны были спуститься ответы на вопросы.  
Что выбрать, если выбор немыслим?  
В пятницу Гарри получил письмо из Школы авроров - его зачислили в подготовительную группу, и со следующего понедельника он мог приступать к занятиям, но не ощутил никакой радости.  
Квиддичный клуб тоже не приносил утешения - большую часть тренировки Гарри просиживал на скамейке запасных, теряя время впустую. Эрни, их тренер, все время обещал, что скоро у них будет настоящая большая игра, но ждать этого можно было до Второго пришествия.  
К субботе Гарри совсем захандрил, и Сара взялась опекать его.  
\- Ты заболел, милый. Я же вижу. Что болит? - спрашивала она, перебирая пузырьки с лекарствами в аптечном шкафу.  
\- Э-э... Здесь. И здесь, - Гарри приложил ладонь сначала ко лбу, потом к сердцу.  
\- Простыл, не иначе! Эти ужасные сквозняки! Просила же Патрика законопатить окна... - проворчала Сара. - Так ты говоришь, жжется в груди и болит голова?  
\- Вы даже не представляете, как, - пробормотал Гарри, и миссис Моррисон тотчас сунула ему под нос большущую ложку с какой-то микстурой.  
Гарри от неожиданности послушно проглотил - и закашлялся. Микстура была горькая, с резким запахом.  
\- Ну, ну, что ты как маленький? - хлопая его по спине, приговаривала Сара. - А теперь иди, закутайся в плед да сядь возле камина. Я принесу тебе чаю из трав.  
Гарри покорно поплелся наверх, и остаток вечера провел у камина, с безумно скучным учебником в руках.  
В воскресенье Моррисоны тоже на два голоса уговаривали его не выходить из дому. Поскольку Снейп так и не подал признаков жизни, Гарри решил послушаться своих хозяев, чтобы лишний раз не беспокоить их. Весь день он снова провел в компании учебника, то и дело бросая чтение и начиная слоняться из угла в угол.  
Чем больше он думал о словах Северуса, тем глубже убеждался в его правоте.  
В этот мир он пришел отомстить Волдеморту за павших. И должен был оставить все чувства там, где оборвалась его прежняя жизнь.  
А он позволил себе эмоции. Слишком много эмоций.  
И это было опасно - в первую очередь, для Северуса, которого он впутал в свои дела. Потому что Северус действительно готов был идти за ним куда угодно, и пройти до конца... Но разве этого желал ему Гарри? Снова отдать жизнь, пожертвовать собой, погибнуть, так страшно и так глупо?  
Нет, Гарри хотел, чтобы Северус был счастлив... Чтобы он прожил мирно срок, отмеренный ему богом, а не Волдемортом или Дамблдором...  
И значит, Гарри должен был исчезнуть, потому что именно он втягивал Снейпа в авантюры, подвергая его смертельной опасности.  
Значит, они должны расстаться. Иного выхода нет.  
Так говорил ему разум, а воображение тотчас подбрасывало картину - их любимый столик в углу у окна в "Дырявом Котле", и Северус сидит там и пьет кофе, - не с Гарри, а с кем-то другим. Они болтают, смеются, читают газеты, обмениваются книгами - и в этом счастливом, спокойном мире нет места для Гарри.  
"Так должно быть. Если я люблю его, я должен уйти!" - сказал он сам себе, глотая злые слезы. Он слишком хорошо знал, что готовит ему грядущее, чтобы питать напрасные иллюзии. У него просто не повернулся бы язык произнести: "Я выбрал - пусть они все умрут, лишь бы ты был со мной".

***  
Занятия в Школе авроров проходили в вечернее время. Группа, в которую попал Гарри, состояла из семи человек – все старше его. К Гарри тотчас пристали с расспросами, потому что никто не помнил его по Хогвартсу. Пришлось рассказать некоторые подробности из своей жизни. Гарри это очень не нравилось, но он предполагал, что преподаватели также захотят узнать о нем всю подноготную.  
Зато одногруппники утешили его заверениями, что сразу после Хогвартса в Школу авроров почти никого не берут – все поступают в лучшем случае через год. Один из абитуриентов, Джеремайя Джонс – апатичный увалень с густой спадающей на глаза челкой, предпринял уже четыре попытки, каждый раз проваливался и с неизменным упорством продолжал ходить на курсы. В группе была и одна девчонка – Изабелла Стоун, выпускница Райвенкло, окончившая Хогвартс за год до Гарри и мечтавшая посвятить жизнь службе в Аврорате, хотя родители настаивали, чтобы она пошла по научной стезе вслед за старшим братом. Как и все девчонки, она была страшно болтлива и сообщила Гарри всё о своих родственниках до седьмого колена за те пять минут, что они сидели в аудитории в ожидании преподавателя.  
Кстати, ни Люпина, ни Сириуса Гарри в списках не увидел, возможно, они решили готовиться самостоятельно, чтобы сдать экзамены в июне.  
На первом же занятии мистер Вилкис, невысокий коренастый аврор средних лет, раздал им списки учебной литературы – два длиннющих свитка пергамента – и велел зубрить теорию.  
\- В марте вы сдадите мне промежуточный экзамен, и перейдем к практике, – пообещал он.  
Вилкис заметно хромал, – по-видимому, преподавать ему пришлось в связи с травмой ноги, после которой он вынужден был оставить основную работу в Аврорате.  
Суровый и настороженный, с пронизывающим взглядом, он здорово напоминал Хмури. Интересовала его исключительно Защита от Темных Искусств, все остальные предметы он оставил абитуриентам на самостоятельное изучение.  
Гарри сразу после первой лекции направился во "Флориш и Блоттс" и, купив все книги по списку, еле дотащил их до дому. Особенно внушительным оказался двухтомный справочник по ядовитым магическим растениям. "Северусу понравится!" – успел подумать Гарри, прежде чем одернул себя – не будет никакого Северуса, и всю оставшуюся жизнь Гарри придется читать эти справочники, зубрить теории, ловить преступников... – одному.  
Сара продолжала поить его антипростудным, перечным и еще какой-то гадостью. Гарри не спорил с ней, ему было все равно, что принимать – притвориться больным оказалось проще, чем признаться, почему он чувствует себя таким убитым.  
Дни тянулись, как мутный серый кошмар. Прошло больше недели с момента их ссоры. Как-то вечером Гарри задержался в лавке – ему не хотелось ужинать, и он сказал Моррисонам, что останется доделать работу. Бездумно перелистывая книгу учета ингредиентов, он спрятался за прилавок, чтобы с улицы кто-нибудь случайно не заметил его и не захотел войти – общение с людьми в последние дни стало для него совершенно невыносимым.  
Тем не менее, уже через четверть часа над дверью тренькнул колокольчик. Похоже, Патрик не запер лавку – и теперь придется разговаривать с очередным припозднившимся клиентом из числа тех, кому плевать на время суток и таблички на двери.  
Гарри выглянул из-за прилавка и отшатнулся, увидев перед собой Северуса.  
В первое мгновение он подумал, что Снейп пришел за каким-нибудь лекарством для школы, так дико и странно было видеть его здесь.  
\- П-привет, – запинаясь, пробормотал он. – Ты... ко мне?  
Снейп хмурился.  
\- Я просто шел мимо, – сказал он быстро. – А ты не отвечаешь на камин.  
\- А... Я не слышал, – растерялся Гарри. Отложив журнал, он вышел из-за прилавка. Снейп выглядел колючим и строгим. Гарри испугался, что он сейчас уйдет, поэтому спросил первое, что пришло на ум:  
\- Выпьешь чаю?  
\- Давай, – как будто с неохотой кивнул Снейп.  
\- Тогда ты иди... наверх... а я сейчас принесу, – Гарри попятился и боком проскользнул в кухню. Сара и Патрик слушали матч по волшебному радио – судя по воплям, доносившимся из динамика, момент был весьма напряженным. На Гарри они не обратили внимания. Поставив на поднос чайник, пару чашек и банку с остатками джема, Гарри поспешил к себе в комнату.  
Снейп сидел на его постели с таким видом, словно готов был в любую секунду вскочить и удрать. Гарри неловко отодвинул учебники и водрузил поднос на край стола.  
Нужно было разливать чай. И тут Гарри понял, что не сможет - его охватила нервная дрожь. В смятении потянувшись к чайнику, он обжегся, отдернул пальцы и смахнул на пол чашку. Хрупкий фарфор тотчас рассыпался на мелкие осколки. Северус стремительно поднялся и перехватил руку Гарри, сильно сжимая холодными пальцами его запястье.  
Лица их оказались совсем близко. У Гарри на миг перехватило дыхание, свободной рукой он уперся в грудь Северуса, пытаясь оттолкнуть, и понимая, что вся его решимость уберечь Снейпа от самого себя рушится, как подмытая водой песчаная насыпь. Он попятился и оказался прижат к стене, а Северус, навалившись на него всем телом, так, что Гарри не мог даже шевельнуться, прошептал со злостью и отчаянием:  
\- Как бы я хотел ненавидеть тебя за то, что ты со мной делаешь! Как бы хотел послать тебя к черту раз и навсегда за ту выходку…  
\- Какую еще выходку? – тщетно стараясь вырваться из тисков, выдохнул Гарри.  
\- «Какую выходку»? – переспросил Снейп с притворной вкрадчивостью. – О, я говорю о маленьком невинном приключении… в ПЕЩЕРЕ, ПОЛНОЙ ИНФЕРИ! – проорал он.  
Гарри поморщился.  
\- Тише! Если ты все еще не можешь простить мне желание спасти Регулуса от смерти…  
\- Да причем тут желание спасти Регулуса от смерти? – взбешенно перебил Снейп. – Я видел, как ты действовал там – собранно, четко… Говорил, что мне делать, командовал домовиком… Ты все знал заранее! Но не счел нужным поставить меня в известность! Я привык во всем полагаться на себя. А ты заставил меня чувствовать себя беспомощным... и зависимым!  
Он задохнулся и ослабил хватку, но Гарри не воспользовался этим. Он так и стоял, вжавшись в стену, и испытывал почти раскаяние – не рациональное, от того, что Снейп был прав, а эмоциональное, от того бессильного отчаяния, которое плескалось сейчас в зрачках Северуса.  
Тот, словно что-то прочитав во взгляде Гарри, разжал руки, отстранился и сделал шаг назад.  
\- И после всего, что произошло, – продолжал он тихо, – Дамблдор вызывает к себе тебя, а не меня, и от тебя он хочет услышать подробности, а меня словно мальчика на побегушках отсылает следить, чтобы какой-то недоумок не промахнулся мимо двери Больничного крыла… О чем вы говорили, когда я ушел провожать Блэка? Впрочем, это не мое дело. И я не хочу знать… я сыт по горло вашими играми… Я думал, этого будет достаточно, чтобы прекратить всё к чертям. Но каждый день я просыпался с мыслью, что тебя теперь некому удержать, когда тебя подхватит очередная волна безрассудства… Ты меня ни в грош не ставишь, а я… Согласен лезть в какие угодно пещеры, плавать в каких угодно морях... лишь бы не оставлять тебя одного…  
Снейп поморщился, как будто каждое слово ему давалось с болью, и, сутулясь, остановился перед окном, за которым непроглядно чернел осенний вечер.  
Гарри отлепился от стены. Сердце громко стучало в ушах.  
Только теперь он понял, что Снейп, конечно, не «просто шел мимо»… Но чего он хотел добиться? Что пытался сказать? И что Гарри должен был ответить?  
Догадываться обо всем следовало самому, потому что Снейп ничего не собирался объяснять и напоминал сейчас глухую стену, окруженную рвом. Гарри осторожно приблизился к нему, чувствуя, что один неверный шаг – и почва под его ногами осыплется в пропасть.  
\- Я ни во что не играю, Северус, – произнес он тихо. – Я должен победить Волдеморта, и это моя судьба. Но ты же не думаешь, что мне на самом деле хочется только этого? Если бы я только мог выбирать, я выбрал бы просто жизнь… Выбрал бы просто быть с тобой… и ничего не знать про завтрашний день … – он опустил руку Снейпу на плечо, и тот не стряхнул ее, хотя и не отводил невидящего взгляда от окна. – Но я не принадлежу себе, пока он на свободе и способен убивать…  
\- Твоих родителей не вернуть этим, – голос Снейпа звучал глухо и невыразительно. – Смерть всё делает бессмысленным, умножает на ноль. Неужели ты не видишь, что заигрался? Жертвуя собой, ты не поднимешь мертвых из могил.  
Он повернулся к Гарри, - потухший и усталый, с темными кругами под глазами – словно плакал без слёз.  
Время сжалось в одну слепящую точку – это была точка выбора пути, развилка, из которой уходило вперед две дороги. И Гарри с ужасом понял, что должен сказать Снейпу сейчас то, что сказал когда-то Джинни – «Нам надо расстаться».  
Он открыл рот, но не смог произнести ни звука. В груди словно что-то сжалось и не давало выдохнуть. Снейп перехватил его взгляд и криво улыбнулся без тени веселья.  
\- В тебе всегда была эта болезненная склонность к эскапизму, - произнес он. - Ты вечно бежишь от себя в какую-то придуманную борьбу, врагов, которым нужно мстить… и живешь не своей жизнью. Опомнись, Гарри. Ты пытаешься взять на себя ответственность за весь мир, а на самом деле не отвечаешь даже за то, что происходит у нас с тобой.  
Вопреки сказанному, взгляд его неуловимо смягчился. Словно из-за стены через ров перекинули мостик: хочешь – заходи. И Гарри не нашел в себе сил отказаться от приглашения, к чему бы ни призывал его голос разума.  
\- Я хочу того же, чего и ты, - сказал он. – Но, если ты считаешь, что нам не по пути…  
\- Я этого не говорил! – ответил Снейп – будто не он только что рассказывал, как хочет послать Гарри к черту.  
\- Ты сам сказал, что мы разные! - прошептал Гарри, уже понимая, что, как и Северус, безнадежно проиграл эту борьбу с собой, и испытывая одновременно облегчение и злость.  
\- Но есть вещи, которые нравятся нам обоим, что бы ни происходило вокруг… За них и нужно держаться, - отозвался Северус примирительно.  
\- Ты… - Гарри едва не потерял дар речи. Ему захотелось ударить Снейпа, а лучше - хорошенько поколотить – Северус просто сорвал на нем раздражение, а он-то подумал, что все серьезно, и переживал из-за этого… и даже почти поверил, что им действительно надо расстаться…. Он смерил Снейпа негодующим взглядом. Едва ли Северус чувствовал себя виноватым за эту ссору, но он ведь сам пришел к Гарри, правда? И сам признался, что хочет быть рядом с ним, невзирая на обстоятельства. Не зная, как выразить всю глубину своего возмущения, Гарри буркнул: – Из-за тебя мы пропустили воскресенье!  
\- Среда – тоже хороший день, - неопределенно заметил Снейп, взглядывая на него из-под прикрытых век.  
Гарри хорошо знал этот взгляд, куда более красноречивый, чем все слова, произнесенные за вечер. Поэтому, приняв решение отыграться за все обиды разом, он сделал последний разделявший их шаг, и потянулся к пуговицам на мантии Северуса. Снейп ответным движением привлек Гарри к себе, и, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, поцеловал его, яростно и жестко.  
Кое-как расправившись с одеждой и едва вспомнив запереть дверь, они добрались до постели, и здесь пропасть, еще недавно разделявшая их, исчезла окончательно.  
И потом, когда ритм их сердец постепенно выравнивался, Гарри лежал, распластавшись на Северусе, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, и в голове его тихо, но очень ясно звучало: «Да. Пусть они все умрут, лишь бы мне не быть без тебя».  
Из носика чайника уже давно перестал идти пар, и с кухни долетал густой сладкий запах печеных яблок.  
Снейп неторопливо гладил Гарри по спине, умиротворенный и почти нежный. Оба понимали, что времени у них немного, но ни один не спешил разрушить иллюзию, будто они могут лежать так вечно.  
\- Зачем тебе столько книг? – спросил наконец Северус. Гарри скатился с него и устроился рядом, теснее приникая к его теплому боку.  
\- Для вступительных экзаменов… Я получил списки… в Школе авроров.  
\- Ты пошел на курсы? – Снейп как будто напрягся, но лишь на мгновение. – И чему там учат?  
\- Тому, что Защита от Темных Искусств есть королева всех наук… А остальные дисциплины всего-навсего состоят у нее на службе, - найдя руку Северуса и переплетая его пальцы со своими, отозвался Гарри. – Это немного странно, мне кажется, но..  
\- … в конечном счете, безусловно верно, - договорил за него Северус. – По крайней мере, с точки зрения того, чем занимаются авроры.  
\- Думаю, у меня есть все шансы стать хорошим аврором, - заметил Гарри.  
\- Несомненно, - легко согласился Северус, целуя его в скулу.  
И Гарри, расслабленный и счастливый, не стал доискиваться причин, почему Снейп так легко сдал ему бастионы, хотя, конечно, стоило бы насторожиться.


	28. Самый сильный страх

В конце января Гарри получил лицензию на аппарацию – у остальных она уже была, а мистер Вилкис планировал на практических занятиях давать абитуриентам самую серьезную нагрузку, включающую распознавание магии, наведение следящих чар и ориентирование на местности.  
Известие о том, что теперь Гарри может мгновенно оказаться в любой точке страны, чрезвычайно обрадовало в первую очередь Дамблдора: предпочитая Хогсмид магическому Лондону, директор назначил ближайшее собрание Ордена Феникса в «Кабаньей Голове». Правда, в качестве дня для общего сбора он выбрал воскресенье, и это огорчило Гарри, потому что свой единственный выходной он хотел провести с Северусом. Аппарировав к воротам Хогвартса незадолго до назначенного времени, Гарри специально неспешно пошел по дороге в Хогсмид, поминутно оглядываясь – не покажется ли следом за ним Снейп. Но среди серых камней не было ни движения. По дороге Гарри пытался практиковать то, что им в курсе теории рассказывал Вилкис: достав палочку, он проверял местность на недавно использованные заклинания. Дорога вся пестрела невидимыми глазу следами волшебников - и найти кого-то конкретного здесь не представлялось возможным. Возле одного большого камня Гарри задержался, уловив совсем свежий отзвук магии – кто-то шел здесь недавно и зачем-то останавливался, но на мерзлой земле не нашлось ни следов, ни пепла с сигареты.  
В Хогсмиде разобрать что-либо стало совсем трудно – концентрация волшебников на один фут здесь давала слишком большую погрешность в расчетах. Палочка в руке искрила от напряжения. Но все же Гарри успел выловить из общего потока несколько простеньких заклинаний: левитацию на пороге продуктовой лавки, согревающие чары возле скамейки, где, должно быть, совсем недавно сидела влюбленная парочка… Казалось, воздух соткан из переплетающихся ниток-следов применения магии… И настоящий аврор должен уметь распутывать эту сеть, находить нужную нитку, отыскивать ее начало и конец…  
Увлеченный процессом, Гарри немного покружил по переулкам на окраине Хогсмида, а потом все-таки отправился в «Кабанью Голову», намереваясь согреться стаканчиком пунша в ожидании фениксовцев.  
Однако собрание, когда Гарри переступил порог трактира, шло уже полным ходом. За сдвинутыми в центр зала столами расположились как представители старой гвардии, так и новички – в полутьме зала Гарри разглядел своего отца и Сириуса.  
\- Проходи скорее, Гарри, - сказал Дамблдор, прерывая свою речь. Регулус, которого Гарри тоже не без удивления заметил за столом, помахал ему рукой и подвинулся. Гарри неуклюже протиснулся между ним и Фрэнком Лонгботтомом и кинул через стол виноватый взгляд на Северуса, которого с одной стороны подпирал Хмури, а с другой – Подмор.  
\- Вот теперь все в сборе, - удовлетворенно заметил директор. – И мы можем перейти к насущным вопросам. Фрэнк, что слышно в Аврорате?  
Лонгботтом поднялся с места и принялся обстоятельно докладывать, что Аврорат не получал никаких особых распоряжений и министерство не вводило чрезвычайный режим, даже несмотря на то, что с прошлой весны приспешники Темного Лорда регулярно нападали на магглов и грабили их дома.  
Затем слово взял Подмор. Он подтвердил, что Министерство до сих пор не создало особого подразделения для расследования этих преступлений, поручая дела, связанные с нападениями, департаменту по взаимодействию с маггловскими силовыми структурами.  
Гарри слушал рассеянно, его куда больше волновали результаты обыска дома Лестрейнджей, а также решение Дамблдора по уничтожению медальона, но было совершенно очевидно, что ни директор, ни Хмури не станут поднимать эту тему при всех.  
Снейп, недолюбливающий Хмури, сидел как на иголках и все косился налево с недовольным выражением лица.  
За барной стойкой Аберфорт гремел стаканами.  
\- Они ведь не могут его схватить? – наклонившись к Гарри, прошептал Регулус. – У них нет права отправить его в Азкабан, если он попадется Хмури или кому-то еще из Ордена, правда?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Думаю, что нет.  
\- А если он уже в Министерстве? Знаешь, у него были планы поставить своих людей на ключевые посты… И за это время он мог уже добиться успеха… Мой зять, Рудольфус, говорил мне, что продвинуть своих не так сложно… Он даже меня после Хогвартса планировал устроить на стажировку в Отдел Тайн, чтобы получить доступ к каким-то артефактам… И он своего добьется. Я уверен, скоро он выйдет на свободу – его род очень влиятельный…  
\- А что ты сам теперь думаешь делать? – спросил Гарри.  
\- Перееду к Сириусу, - не задумываясь, отозвался Регулус. – Я уже говорил с дядей...  
\- Его не удивило, что ты тоже… пошел против Блэков?  
\- Если и удивило, он не подал виду, - Регулус грустно улыбнулся уголком губ. – Сказал, что будет рад видеть меня в своем доме. И, по-моему, он был действительно рад… Считаю, мне повезло. Я ведь теперь хуже чем изгой, и в прежний круг мне больше не вернуться. Все узнают о моем предательстве рано или поздно.  
\- Откуда? – возразил Гарри.  
\- Мало ли путей, которыми идут слухи?.. Моя семья… Я должен рассказать родителям. Будет скандал. Они выгонят меня из дома и лишат наследства, а такие вещи в магическом мире не проходят незамеченными.  
\- С чего ты взял, что они выгонят тебя?! Твой отец… Он любит тебя… и Сириуса! Он ждет вас дома.  
\- Я знаю, - Регулус вздохнул. – Но он не пойдет против мамы. А ей нужны безупречные сыновья. Она будет очень разочарована узнать, что я переметнулся от ее идеалов к другим… И что я такой же, как Сириус, - договорил он не без гордости. Старший брат по-прежнему оставался для него кумиром и объектом слепого обожания.  
Пока они шептались, Дамблдор еще раз прочел бессодержательную лекцию о бдительности и осторожности, и распустил собрание.  
\- Я зайду к тебе в гости, - путаясь в рукавах пальто, пообещал Регулус.  
\- Только сообщи заранее, я теперь по вечерам хожу на курсы в Школу авроров, - предупредил Гарри. Регулус удивленно поднял брови.  
\- Надоело в аптеке? – спросил он.  
\- Не надоело, просто я всегда хотел стать аврором, - отозвался Гарри.  
Регулус кивнул.  
\- Я думаю, такие люди как ты и должны идти в эту профессию, Гарри. У тебя уже есть опыт…  
Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза и оба подумали об одном и том же.  
\- Знаешь, я был уверен - мне конец… - сказал Регулус шепотом. - А ты сделал больше, чем просто спас мне жизнь… Ты помог мне найти смысл. Я в неоплатном долгу перед тобой...  
Он обернулся к Сириусу, который в дверях о чем-то разговаривал с Джеймсом. Словно почувствовав на себе взгляд, тот тоже посмотрел на брата и улыбнулся – Гарри никогда не видел у него такой спокойной и счастливой улыбки. Сказать по правде, Гарри вообще никогда прежде не видел Сириуса по-настоящему счастливым. Смерть лучшего друга, четырнадцать лет в Азкабане и вынужденное заточение на площади Гриммо – вот из чего состояла жизнь того Сириуса, которого знал Гарри. И до конца его дней Гарри – как бы Сириус ни любил крестника – всегда оставался напоминанием о том, что в гибели Джеймса и Лили была значительная доля его вины.  
И улыбка крестного, обращенная к Гарри, всегда была какой-то тусклой и загнанной. А сейчас, глядя на младшего брата, он сиял, как самая яркая звезда. Потому что Регулус тоже был для него смыслом жизни, как и он сам - для Регулуса.  
И Гарри на мгновение даже почувствовал укол ревности: Сириус никогда не мог бы любить его так, как любил Регулуса или Джеймса. Гарри всё время доставались крошки с чужого стола.  
Только Рон и Гермиона… да теперь еще Северус… любили в нем его самого.  
Гарри осмотрелся в поисках Снейпа, и увидел, что тот все еще стоит возле Дамблдора. Похоже, директор решил сегодня вовсе не выпускать Северуса из своих лап. Надеяться, что кто-то отвлечет Дамблдора, тоже не приходилось: Хмури, Лонгботтомы, Подмор и Амелия Боунс окружили барную стойку и о чем-то негромко переговаривались между собой.  
Вздохнув, Гарри подошел к дверям, чтобы проститься с Регулусом.  
\- Так я жду от тебя вестей, - напомнил он. Регулус прикрыл глаза в знак согласия, а Сириус, появившийся из-за его спины, неожиданно протянул Гарри руку. Гарри в растерянности пожал ее, и крестный, обняв за плечи младшего брата и стоящую рядом Лили, вытащил их на улицу.  
Джеймс, немного задержавшийся в зале, тоже подошел к Гарри.  
\- Сириус рассказал нам, как ты спас его брата, - без предисловий заговорил он. – Я всегда думал, что у вас, слизеринцев, каждый сам по себе. Но ты сделал то, что я сам сделал бы для своих лучших друзей. Ты очень странный… Всегда был странным… Но ты мне нравишься, Грейнджер!  
Похоже, Джеймс говорил вполне искренне. Но Гарри не успел ничего сказать в ответ - их семейную идиллию нарушил голос, раздраженно прошипевший:  
\- А ну-ка проваливай!  
Возле них из ниоткуда возник Снейп, и лицо его было серым от злости.  
\- В чем дело? – недовольно спросил Джеймс, а Северус сделал еще один шаг, вклиниваясь между ним и Гарри.  
\- Проваливай, Поттер, - раздельно повторил он. – И не подходи к нему больше. Ты женат!  
\- Что? – Джеймс расширил глаза, и на щеках его появились красные пятна. – Причем здесь «женат»? Да я же не в том смысле!.. Вот псих! – воскликнул он с обидой. – Тебя не учили, что вмешиваться в чужие разговоры нехорошо?!  
\- Давай-давай, иди… Жена ждёт! – наступая на него, посоветовал Снейп.  
Джеймс сердито фыркнул и, взглянув на Гарри почти сочувственно, убрался за дверь. Гарри не знал, смеяться ему или сердиться, но, вспомнив ошеломленное выражение на лице своего отца, все-таки рассмеялся.  
\- Брось, Северус! Он ведь и вправду не хотел сказать ничего такого! – воскликнул он, но Снейп только покачал головой.  
\- Сейчас, когда вы с ним стояли рядом, - произнес он тихо. – Мне показалось… Чёрт побери…  
Гарри замер. Его веселье тотчас сошло на нет, уступив место страху. Всего один шаг отделял Снейпа от той правды, которую Гарри так и не решился ему рассказать – и что, если Северус прямо сейчас сделает этот шаг?  
Гарри завертел головой, судорожно думая, как перевести разговор на более безопасные темы, и увидел, что директор делает ему знак подойти. Всё молодое поколение Ордена уже ушло, зато старшие снова рассаживались вокруг стола. Гарри понял, что основная часть собрания только начинается. Дамблдор, вздохнув, обвел присутствующих тяжелым взглядом и произнес:  
\- Пришло время поговорить о главном. Формально, мы не имеем полномочий на арест Реддла. Он понимает это не хуже нашего, и потому не рассматривает Орден как серьезную угрозу. Но это нам только на руку. Наша задача – найти, где он укрылся, и вынудить Министерство взять его под стражу. Визенгамонт охвачен паникой, и я сейчас не нахожу там достаточной поддержки. Поэтому придется пока действовать собственными силами.  
\- Совершенно верно, - подтвердил Фрэнк Лонгботтом. – Но что нам делать, Альбус? Есть какие-то идеи?  
\- Идеи есть, - кивнул Дамблдор. Он подождал, когда Аберфорт подойдет к двери и прикроет ее плотнее, после чего продолжал: - Для начала, нам нужно больше информации. Мы с Северусом посовещались и пришли к единому мнению, что нет ничего надежнее сведений, полученных из первых рук. Я попросил Северуса об услуге, и он…  
У Гарри потемнело в глазах.  
\- Нет! – закричал он, вскакивая.  
Все лица обернулись к нему, но он ничего не видел, потому что смотрел на Снейпа – и, убеждаясь, что это не шутка, с головой проваливался в панику.  
\- Гарри, что случилось? – удивленно спросил Дамблдор.  
\- Ради Мерлина, это невозможно! – Гарри всплеснул руками. – Они же убьют его!  
\- Не сразу, - ядовито парировал Снейп. – Ему интересна Школа, и, пока я здесь работаю, я ему нужен. Попробую связаться с Малфоем, - добавил он, адресуясь к Дамблдору. – Темный Лорд всегда выделял его среди остальных. Люциус уже однажды ввел меня в его круг – введет и теперь.  
\- Да будет так, - подытожил Дамблдор.  
Гарри без сил рухнул на стул.  
Что он натворил? Как могло случиться, что Северус вернулся на ту дорогу, от которой Гарри так старательно уводил его весь минувший год?..  
До конца собрания он не слышал больше ни слова. Снейп избегал смотреть на него, но, судя по тому, как он раздувал ноздри, было понятно – злится.  
После собрания Дамблдор и Снейп задержались в зале, а Гарри вслед за остальными фениксовцами вышел на улицу. Уже совсем стемнело, шел снег с дождем, и тусклый свет единственного в этом переулке фонаря мигал, словно раздумывая и не решаясь погаснуть.  
Гарри шагнул вперед, разбрызгивая воду – у крыльца уже собралась лужа. Ему казалось, что вместе с дождевыми струями ему за шиворот и в рукава мантии проникает страх и сковывает все тело холодом.  
Он вдруг понял, что все его усилия, всё, что он пытался изменить за этот год - всё было напрасно. И в шорохе дождя по камням мостовой ему послышался злорадный смех из оживающих ночных кошмаров.

***  
Вечер подходил к концу, а они так и не сказали друг другу ни слова. Снейп механически помешивал уже остывший, почти нетронутый кофе. Гарри тоже кусок в горло не лез. Несмотря на воскресную суету и несмолкающий шум в трактире, тишина между ними висела натянутой струной, кажется – произнесешь слово, и лопнет. Молоденькая официантка, рискнувшая было сунуться к ним с предложением заказать чего-нибудь еще, получила от Снейпа такое ледяное «спасибо», что теперь стороной обходила их столик.  
Гарри выпил уже четыре чашки чая, и все никак не мог согреться – промозглая сырость с улицы так крепко въелась в мантию, что не помогали даже высушивающие чары.  
Снейп, конечно, сдался первым и, когда за соседним столиком сменилась очередная компания, уже третья или четвертая за последние два часа, не выдержал и произнес:  
\- У меня завтра уроки. Если ты и дальше собираешься молчать, я, пожалуй, вернусь в школу.  
Гарри такой шантаж мгновенно выводил из себя, но отпускать Снейпа не хотелось.  
\- Я не могу говорить с тобой здесь, слишком много народу, - сказал он сердито.  
\- Хорошо, пойдем наверх, - как ни в чем не бывало согласился Снейп и встал.  
Они поднялись на второй этаж, Снейп отпер дверь гостиничного номера и, сбросив ботинки у порога, прошел и улегся на постель, не снимая с нее покрывала.  
Гарри на всякий случай вызвал чары помех, а потом прошел и сел рядом со Снейпом на край кровати. Единственной эмоцией, которая владела им сейчас, была паника.  
\- Говори, что хотел, - предложил Снейп, разглядывая потолок. Похоже, ему было уже заранее наплевать на всё, что бы Гарри ни попытался ему внушить.  
\- Ты злишься, - произнес Гарри, помедлив.  
\- Ну что ты, - протянул Снейп. – С чего бы мне злиться… - выдержав паузу, во время которой Гарри пристально смотрел на него, он наконец фыркнул и раздраженно сказал: - Да, разумеется, я злюсь! А как я должен реагировать? Ты при всех ставишь под сомнение мою кандидатуру! Считаешь, я не справлюсь?!  
\- Ты знаешь, что это не так, - ответил Гарри, тоже начиная распаляться. – Но то, что поручил тебе Дамблдор – просто безумие!  
\- Если нам повезет, мы будем получать информацию о готовящихся нападениях и предотвращать их. Ты сам хотел, чтобы он больше никого не убил!  
\- Я хотел, чтобы он не убил тебя! – воскликнул Гарри.  
\- Своим возвращением к нему я гарантирую себя от этого. Главное – чтобы Малфой мне поверил и согласился вновь замолвить за меня слово.  
\- И как ты думаешь убеждать Малфоя?!  
\- Не твое дело, - рявкнул Снейп, отворачиваясь.  
Гарри встал и прошелся по комнате. Воображение рисовало ему самые ужасные картины, каждая из которых могла в любой момент стать реальностью.  
А Снейп совершенно не желал его слушать, казалось – проще было бы договориться с каменной стеной, чем с ним. Гарри оглянулся – Северус по-прежнему бессмысленно разглядывал потолок, очевидно, полагая, что сделал для этого разговора все возможное. Гарри знал, что Снейп может часами валяться так в молчании.  
\- Северус, - снова садясь рядом, заговорил он. – Я никогда не ставил под сомнение твое благоразумие. Но Дамблдор повел себя нечестно. Он не должен был впутывать тебя в это.  
\- Меня впутал не Дамблдор, - буркнул Снейп. – Это был только мой выбор.  
По-прежнему не глядя на Гарри, он дернул вверх рукав мантии, приоткрывая Метку на запястье.  
\- Это был не выбор, а глупость, - возразил Гарри. – Сейчас ты делаешь не меньшую глупость, а Дамблдор бросает тебя в самое пекло, вместо того, чтобы защищать.  
\- Я не нуждаюсь в защите, - Снейп прищурился. – И больше не хочу говорить об этом. Мне надоели пустопорожние разговоры. Либо уходи, либо оставайся. Но обсуждать это мы больше не будем, - видя, что Гарри возмущен, он добавил чуть мягче. – Пожалуйста, мой мальчик. Я устал спорить. Просто иди сюда.  
Гарри, поколебавшись, лег рядом и устало уткнулся лбом в его плечо. Его все еще немного знобило.  
\- Если бы я только знал, как уберечь тебя от всего этого, - прошептал он еле слышно.  
\- Что ты говоришь? – спросил Северус, обнимая его.  
\- Ничего. Поклянись мне, что будешь очень осторожен, - приподнимаясь и заглядывая ему в глаза, потребовал Гарри.  
\- Это ты - любитель рисковать собой, – сказал Снейп примирительно. – А я никогда не пошел бы на верную смерть. И никогда не оставил бы тебя. Ты веришь мне?  
\- Верю, – Гарри отвел взгляд и снова улегся.  
Прижимаясь к Северусу и слушая такой родной стук его сердца, он страстно хотел, чтобы разговор в «Кабаньей голове» оказался только дурным сном.  
Утром Снейп разбудил его ни свет ни заря - он хотел успеть перечитать лекции перед занятиями, но все равно взялся провожать Гарри до дома. Ко вчерашнему разговору они не возвращались, болтая о каких-то пустяках, и только на крыльце лавки Моррисонов Гарри все-таки не выдержал.  
\- Северус! - начал он осторожно, и Снейп тотчас нахмурился.  
\- Ты вообще помнишь, что мы пообещали друг другу в наш первый разговор? - спросил он. - Защищать Лили Эванс!  
\- Поттер, - машинально поправил Гарри, но Снейп только отмахнулся.  
\- Она все еще в опасности. Я собираюсь сдержать обещание, которое дал тебе.  
\- Так ты это ради Лили? - совсем растерялся Гарри, и Снейп тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Ты идиот, - сообщил он. - И я тоже, потому что забываю об этом твоем идиотизме каждый раз, когда... - он приблизился к Гарри вплотную и договорил шепотом, - мы заняты чем-нибудь другим кроме болтовни.  
\- Северус! - не поддаваясь на провокации, воскликнул Гарри. - Но ты же сам мне говорил, что риск - не твой метод, что героизм - в повседневном труде, а не в безрассудных подвигах, ты же говорил мне, что...  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал Северус, прикрывая его рот ладонью.  
\- Я тоже… тебя люблю, - ответил Гарри, но на месте, где только что стоял Снейп, уже крутился столбик серой пыли.

***  
Гарри бежал по бесконечному лесу, где гигантские тисы сплетались друг с другом узловатыми корнями и ветками. Он давно потерял счет времени, но, судя по всему, проплутал немало: с трудом пробивавшийся сквозь густые кроны солнечный свет сменился густеющими сумерками.  
Нитка-след еле серебрилась, цепляясь за ветки редких кустарников. Гарри упорно шел вперед, хотя сомнения в том, не сбился ли он с пути, уже начали закрадываться в его голову: след был слишком слаб. Вероятнее всего, это отзвук какого-нибудь старого поискового заклятия – а настоящую нить он потерял на той первой развилке, когда решал, какую дорогу выбрать. Что ж, похоже, он ошибся: дороги уже не было никакой – ни намека на тропинку, только усыпанная листвой земля да эти пугающе-огромные деревья.  
Спотыкаясь, он брел вперед, то и дело сдувая со лба челку. Признавать поражение не хотелось, несмотря на то, что здравый смысл призывал повернуть назад.  
Надежда уже почти оставила его, когда след вдруг заискрился ярко и сильно. Гарри подцепил тонкую, но прочную, невидимую глазам магглов, нитку и, словно Тесей за клубком Ариадны, последовал за ней. Нитка терялась в зарослях кустарника высотой в человеческий рост, с ветвей его гроздями свисали красные ягоды и как будто светились в темноте. Маячок! Протянув руку, Гарри едва успел краем глаза заметить, как по слюдяной сетке паутины, натянутой меж ветвей, стекает ярко-голубая капля Парализующего зелья. Он отпрянул и вызвал заклинание огня. Паутина вспыхнула и в один миг истлела.  
В кустах открылся еле заметный проход. Кто-то недавно прошел тут – Гарри заметил сломанную ветку, и пожухлая листва на земле казалась слегка примятой. Серебряная нить уходила туда же. Сорвав гроздь ягод и сунув в карман мантии, Гарри нырнул под своды ветвей. След теперь сиял так ярко, что можно было не зажигать Люмос. Неужели он сумел догнать того, кто прошел здесь? Несмотря на усталость, Гарри прибавил шагу, и скоро выбрался из чащи на небольшую поляну. Лучи заходящего солнца подсвечивали еще не до конца облетевшие верхушки деревьев. На другой стороне поляны появилось какое-то движение. Гарри готов был поклясться, что это мелькнул подол мантии. Но бежать напролом он не спешил – трава на полянке была подозрительно зеленой, словно ненастоящей. Направив палочку на небольшой холм, он крикнул:  
\- Бомбардо!  
Земля тотчас осыпалась вниз, открывая большую яму. Еще одна ловушка! Гарри некогда было рассматривать, глубока ли она и не припасено ли на дне еще каких сюрпризов – палочка показывала отсутствие маячков, а человек, идущий впереди, уходил все дальше, и следовало поспешить. Старательно обойдя по кромке поляны зияющий провал, Гарри снова нырнул под своды деревьев и перешел на бег. Люмос Максима освещал дорогу всего на несколько шагов вперед, а дальше сгущалась тьма. Дыхание начало сбиваться, но между деревьями снова показался просвет, а вместе с тем Гарри успел заметить и то самое движение, уже виденное недавно. Без сомнения, впереди торопливо шел человек в черной мантии.  
Со смесью любопытства и страха, Гарри побежал еще быстрее, и с размаху угодил ногой в ямку.  
«Попался!» - мелькнуло в голове. Падая, он еле успел подставить руки, чтобы не разбить нос о выступающий из земли толстый перекрученный корень.  
Переведя дух, он огляделся – в лесу было тихо. Ловушка оказалась обычной норой какого-то мелкого грызуна. Поднимаясь, Гарри испытал ноющую боль в лодыжке. Всё-таки подвернул ногу! Наложив простейшее анестезирующее заклятие, он уже медленнее заковылял по следу.  
Но черный плащ, к счастью, не успел отойти далеко. Гарри снова увидел его между деревьями, и, стиснув зубы, пошел так быстро, как мог.  
Внезапно нитка оборвалась. Просто исчезла, и всё. Гарри остановился, не зная, что ему делать – вернуться назад по собственным следам и поискать ее, или продолжить преследование. Но азарт гнал его дальше, и, отказавшись от верного и безопасного пути, Гарри стремительно шагнул вперед и замер – под деревьями кто-то лежал. Человеческое – судя по очертаниям - тело в черной мантии неподвижно скорчилось у корней огромного тиса, так что Гарри сначала едва не принял его за тень. Подобравшись ближе и держа палочку наготове, он осторожно похлопал неизвестного левой рукой по плечу. Тот не шевелился. Гарри присел на корточки, подцепил капюшон и, откинув его с лица незнакомца, охнул. Перед ним лежал Северус – совершенно неподвижный. Глаза его были закрыты, а лицо закоченело в гримасе страдания.  
\- Северус! – позвал Гарри. – Ты… как сюда попал?  
С бескровных губ Снейпа не сорвалось ни звука.  
Выронив палочку, Гарри склонился к его груди и прижался ухом, но не услышал стука сердца. Страшная догадка пронзила его, и он тотчас с головы до пяток покрылся холодным потом.  
\- Нет… - сказал он не своим голосом. – Нет, не может быть, нет.  
Нащупав бесчувственными пальцами палочку, он снова зажег свет и уставился в неподвижное лицо.  
\- Ты не можешь, - проговорил он жалко. – Северус. Ты обещал мне! Очнись. Давай, просыпайся!  
Он встряхнул Северуса за плечи. Голова Снейпа безвольно дернулась, черные волосы разметались на желтой листве как крылья огромной птицы, смертельно раненой.  
\- Ты не можешь, - повторил Гарри.  
Ощущение полной беспомощности накрыло его с головой – он один, среди огромного незнакомого леса, и рядом с ним на земле лежит нечто, что до недавнего времени было его лучшим другом, его любовником, его любимым… Северусом Снейпом… а сейчас это непонятное страшное нечто, с которым надо что-то делать, потому что нельзя же оставить его так… И, как бы там ни было, это все-таки Снейп… и в то же время не Снейп, потому что он…  
\- Нет, неправда, - прошептал Гарри. Вцепившись в застывшее тело, он тряс его и кричал, звал Снейпа по имени и умолял очнуться, не оставлять его здесь одного.  
Наверное, так и сходят с ума от боли и страха, по крайней мере, Гарри был уже близок к тому, чтобы лишиться рассудка, когда рядом негромко произнесли «Фините Инкантатем» - и вспыхнул яркий свет. Смаргивая слезы, Гарри приподнялся. Лес, облетевшая листва и мертвое тело исчезли. Он сидел на полу посреди большой просторной аудитории безо всякой мебели, не считая пары стульев у стены.  
\- Выпей, - в руки ему сунули стакан, и Гарри несколько минут бессмысленно разглядывал его, пытаясь вспомнить, что это за предмет и для чего он нужен.  
\- Это успокоительное зелье, - сообщил голос профессора Вилкиса.  
Гарри кивнул. Сознание медленно возвращалось к нему.  
\- Вы не говорили… что будут боггарты, - Гарри лязгнул зубами о край стакана и не с первого раза смог сделать глоток.  
\- Аврор должен быть готов ко всему! Вы - не комнатные фиалки, и должны тренироваться на реальных ситуациях, а не на корнуэльских пикси! – сварливо сказал Вилкис. – Это стандартное учебное задание первого уровня, а что с тобой будет, когда ты выйдешь на тренировочный полигон?! Ты забыл, о чем мы договаривались?! Столкнулся с проблемой – подай сигнал. Я не получил от тебя ни одной красной ракеты!  
\- Я… забыл, - всхлипнул Гарри и, выронив стакан, закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Хватит ныть! – Вилкис схватил его за шиворот и рывком поднял на ноги. – Сядь! – призвав стул, он подтолкнул его к Гарри. – Это репетиция твоего вступительного экзамена. Ты провалил свое задание. Потерял нить и задержался в пути. Хорошо, что сейчас только март, и у нас еще есть время избавиться от этих соплей. Ты – мой лучший ученик в группе, Грейнджер, и я добьюсь, чтобы в этом году ты поступил на первый курс. Поэтому и спрашивать с тебя буду втрое строже, чем со всех остальных. Ты меня понял?!  
Он навис над Гарри и, дождавшись кивка, удовлетворенно хмыкнул.  
\- Кто это был? – спросил он уже другим тоном.  
\- Мой… близкий друг, - ответил Гарри хрипло.  
\- Боггарты – одна из самых трудных ловушек для мага, - куда мягче, чем прежде, произнес Вилкис. – Очень трудно быстро среагировать на обман и отделить иллюзию от действительности.  
\- Это как в кошмарном сне. Страх мешает понять, что всё вокруг – ненастоящее, - сказала непонятно откуда взявшаяся Изабелла. Гарри обернулся – глаза у нее были заплаканные. Да он и сам сейчас выглядел не лучше.  
\- Я вытрясу из вас эти сопли, - повторил Вилкис, призывая второй стул и подавая его девочке. – Те, кто застрял на первом уровне, должны пройти его еще раз. Или несколько раз, если понадобится. В следующий вторник у вас снова практические занятия. Возьмите себя в руки! Даже такие безнадежные товарищи, как Джонс, добились лучших результатов, чем вы двое. Ты хотя бы собрал маячки, Грейнджер?  
\- Собрал, - Гарри поморщился - у него разболелась голова. – Желудь, древесная кора и гроздь ягод.  
\- Значит, лес? – загадочно усмехнулся Вилкис.  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
\- А кто готовит успокоительные зелья для школы, сэр? – следуя за собственными мыслями, спросил он.  
\- Мы получаем его из Мунго, - не скрывая удивления, ответил Вилкис. – Не знаю имени изготовителя, но мы всегда с ними сотрудничали. А в чем дело?  
\- Просто в нем недостаточно пустырника, - задумчиво произнес Гарри. – И они слишком разбавляют состав водой. Примерно три к одному, а надо всего на четверть.  
\- Грейнджер, мне кажется, твое истинное призвание – аптечное дело! – сообщил Вилкис.  
Гарри вскинул голову. Ему словно пощечину дали, но она оказала терапевтическое воздействие.  
\- Я приду сдавать в следующий вторник, - поднимаясь, твердо сказал он.  
Простившись с Вилкисом, они с Изабеллой вышли из класса. Райвенкловка была сегодня на удивление молчалива.  
\- Что у тебя случилось? – спросил Гарри, потому что молчание действовало на него угнетающе.  
\- Провалилась почти сразу же, - бесцветно откликнулась Изабелла. – Зашла в комнату, а там мой брат… мертвый!  
Голос ее сорвался, и, подойдя к ближайшему подоконнику, Изабелла уселась на него и достала большой носовой платок. Гарри почувствовал себя ужасно неловко и испытал настойчивое желание сбежать, но правила приличия требовали от него какого-то другого поведения. Со вздохом сев рядом, он потрепал девчонку по плечу и сказал:  
\- Я тоже подумал, что потерял своего самого близкого человека… Прошел все ловушки, а эту – не смог.  
\- Я успела только обваливающуюся лестницу пройти, - всхлипнула из платка Изабелла. – Использовала «Репаро», поднялась на второй этаж, и…  
\- Странно… у меня не было никаких лестниц, - удивился Гарри. – Я шел по лесу…  
\- Какой ты невнимательный, - вытирая покрасневший нос, воскликнула Изабелла. – Профессор Вилкис ведь сказал, что эта программа стимулирует воображение каждого ученика индивидуально. Мы все видели разное. Это вроде как… способ узнать получше наши возможности и страхи. Ты сам придумал тот лес, по которому шел. Так же как я придумала дом… Джеремайя сказал, что ходил по пустому городу, и из люков постоянно выбирались какие-то кошмарные существа… А Роберт шел по горной тропе – он боится высоты, знаешь?.. Больше я ни с кем из наших не говорила, но, кажется, все сдали.  
\- Значит, и мы сдадим, - спускаясь с подоконника, делано бодро пообещал Гарри.  
\- Сдадим, конечно, - без энтузиазма поддакнула Изабелла. – Ты иди, я еще посижу немного… не хочу, чтобы родители видели меня в таком настроении…  
\- Тогда до вторника, - сказал Гарри и поплелся домой.

***  
\- Как дела? – заслышав стук входной двери, крикнула из кухни Сара.  
\- Нормально, - соврал Гарри и, поднявшись наверх, быстро развел огонь в камине.  
Северус был у себя, в компании целой стопки пергаментов. При виде Гарри он поспешно отложил перо и, выйдя из-за стола, склонился перед камином. На его щеках плясали отсветы огня, и он выглядел живым и теплым. Отгоняя жуткое видение, все еще стоящее перед глазами, Гарри попытался улыбнуться, но вышло криво и неубедительно.  
\- Что? – спросил Снейп. – Лучше скажи сам, у меня нет желания тянуть из тебя информацию в час по чайной ложке. И не пытайся врать, что все в порядке.  
\- Северус, - прошептал Гарри. Больше он не мог вымолвить ни слова – горло словно сдавило.  
\- О-о, - протянул Снейп. – Иди-ка сюда.  
Гарри шагнул к нему и, традиционно споткнувшись о чересчур высокую решетку, почти вывалился на ковер.  
\- Я провалил предзащиту, - сказал он, надеясь избежать расспросов.  
\- И только-то? – Снейп нахмурился. – Я уж было решил, кто-то умер.  
\- Никто, - Гарри сел и уставился в огонь.  
Северус вздохнул.  
\- Ты все принимаешь слишком близко к сердцу, - сказал он. - Хочешь, сварю тебе успокоительного, а ты пока поплачь.  
\- Ах ты, зараза! - воскликнул Гарри, пытаясь стукнуть его, но Снейп увернулся.  
\- Неудачи укрепляют характер, - сообщил он назидательным тоном и опустился на колени рядом с Гарри, касаясь его подбородка кончиками пальцев.  
На душе сразу стало легко и спокойно.  
\- Давай, иди ко мне, - прошептал Гарри, отклоняясь назад и вынуждая Снейпа следовать за собой.  
\- У меня урок через пятнадцать минут, - сообщил тот, нервно облизывая губы.  
\- Мне зайти в следующий раз? - нахально спросил Гарри.  
Снейп усмехнулся.  
\- Ну уж нет, - сказал он и потянулся к пуговицам мантии Гарри.  
Его волосы пахли травами – какое-то простое зелье для первого или второго курса – и на краю сознания Гарри появилась мысль о том, что, когда все закончится, он и правда хотел бы стать аптекарем. Или подстригать газоны возле Министерства. И уже сейчас многое бы отдал за то, чтобы не быть Гарри Поттером.  
На сюртуке Снейпа пуговиц было вдвое больше, и они занялись ими вдвоем, но не успели расправиться и с половиной, как каминное пламя начало плеваться искрами.  
\- Что за чёрт? - прошипел Северус.  
На пол посыпались угли, а потом знакомый голос гулко произнес:  
\- Снейп? Ты здесь?  
Гарри в негодовании открыл и закрыл рот. Из камина на него уставилась голова Люциуса Малфоя.


	29. В тылу врага

Люциус, по-видимому, тоже не был готов к такому зрелищу. Увидев Гарри, он побледнел от злости и быстро отвел взгляд. Северус, как был в расстегнутом сюртуке, с растрепанными волосами и все еще пылающим на щеках румянцем переместился ближе к нему.  
\- Малфой, - сказал он негромко. - Есть новости?  
\- Он согласен на твое предложение, - без предисловий начал Люциус, раздраженно покосившись в сторону Гарри. - Однако у него есть условие. В наших рядах сейчас слишком много всякой швали... Необходима свежая кровь... Он хочет, чтобы ты завербовал еще одного союзника, и дает тебе на это месяц сроку. Ты понимаешь, что это означает, правда?  
\- Пирамида, - кивнул Снейп.  
\- Именно так. Если грамотно донести его идеи до общественности, министерство сразу потеряет значительную часть своих сил... Наша информационная политика требует корректировок... Пробуй. Таково твое задание. Ну, а мое мнение на этот счет тебе известно, - понизив голос, добавил он.  
\- Благодарю, Люциус, - сказал Снейп сосредоточенно.  
\- Не стоит благодарности! – ответил Малфой желчно. - Связь через камин. Как будешь готов, сообщи. Я отведу тебя в штаб.  
\- Я свяжусь с тобой в скором времени, - пообещал Северус, и Малфой, поморщившись, исчез.  
Снейп потер лоб и провел рукой по горлу, словно ему не хватало воздуха, несмотря на расстегнутый ворот рубашки.  
\- О чем он говорил? - спросил Гарри.  
Северус посмотрел сквозь него, словно был мыслями уже далеко отсюда.  
\- Мне надо к Дамблдору, - сказал он с еле заметной ноткой раскаяния в голосе и, рассеянно поцеловав Гарри, поднялся.  
\- Я иду с тобой! - заявил Гарри, поспешно застегивая пуговицы. Он решил, что Малфой ему еще заплатит за испорченное свидание.  
Снейп, как ни странно, не возражал. Запахнув сюртук, он выскочил из кабинета, и Гарри почти бегом поспешил за ним.  
В коридоре третьего этажа было тихо. Ученикам повезло, что никто не попался сейчас Снейпу на пути - вид у того был зверский. Взлетев по лестнице, он постучал в дверь кабинета Дамблдора и распахнул ее, не дожидаясь ответа. Гарри юркнул следом.  
Директор был у себя - сидел в своем излюбленном кресле и перелистывал какую-то старую книгу, занимавшую едва ли не весь его стол.  
\- Северус, Гарри? - подняв голову от пожелтевших страниц, спросил он.  
\- Я говорил сейчас с Малфоем, - слегка задыхаясь от быстрого бега, буркнул Снейп. - Он поставил условие. Не ингредиенты, не книги... Он требует, чтобы я завербовал кого-нибудь в ряды Упивающихся.  
Выпалив все это, Снейп опустился на ближайший стул, сверля Дамблдора глазами. Гарри растерянно переводил взгляд с одного на другого, и ничего не понимал.  
Директор ссутулился, лицо его отразило смесь огорчения и досады.  
\- Я ждал, что Том захочет распространить свои идеи в Хогвартсе... Он сам практиковал такие технологии, еще будучи школьником... Но для чего ему сейчас может быть полезна горстка детей?.. Загадка.  
\- У меня есть месяц, чтобы найти на нее ответ, - ответил Снейп. - Только после этого меня допустят в штаб.  
\- Когда ты готов обсудить это? - прямо спросил Дамблдор.  
Снейп бросил взгляд на часы на каминной полке.  
\- У меня урок, но я могу отменить его, если нужно.  
\- Не нужно, - покачал головой директор. - Я должен буду уйти в министерство сегодня. Давай поговорим вечером.  
\- Как вам будет угодно, - сказал Снейп, поднимаясь.  
\- Гарри, - уже в дверях окликнул Дамблдор. - Я хотел бы в ближайшие дни увидеть также и тебя. Скажем, в эту субботу?  
\- Хорошо, - Гарри кивнул директору на прощание и снова должен был едва ли не бегом догонять Северуса.  
Снейп впустил его к себе с видимым спокойствием, но по тому, с какой силой он шарахнул дверью об косяк, Гарри понял, что случилось что-то непредвиденное и ужасное.  
\- Волдеморт застал Дамблдора врасплох! - сказал он, осмысливая тот короткий загадочный разговор в кабинете директора, коему только что стал свидетелем.  
\- Не произноси его имя, - огрызнулся Снейп. Зло потыкав кочергой поленья в камине, он уселся на диван. Гарри сел рядом, давая понять, что никуда не уйдет, пока не добьется ответа.  
\- Объяснишь, что все это значит? - спросил он тихо, но настойчиво.  
\- Все это значит, что Темный Лорд хочет от меня доказательств верности. Я должен завербовать какого-нибудь дурака, который по своей воле станет Упивающимся... И ни я, ни Дамблдор понятия не имеем, кто бы это мог быть. Я готов был к допросу, наказанию, но впутывать кого-то еще... - он снова потер лоб и ссутулился, как будто сам Волдеморт уже сидел у него на шее.  
\- То есть, вы думали, что он потребует раздобыть запрещенные ингредиенты или книги, а ему понадобилось совсем другое, - понял, наконец, Гарри. - И вы с Дамблдором не предусмотрели этот вариант... Ну, так не ходи к нему совсем! Скажи, что передумал!  
Снейп посмотрел на Гарри как на несмышленого ребенка.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - сказал он. - Нам необходимо внедриться в его ближний круг. Это не обсуждается. Поэтому за месяц я при любом раскладе должен найти кого-то... и завербовать.  
\- Ты никого не найдешь, это безумие! - воскликнул Гарри.  
\- Знаю, - Снейп устало опустил голову на руки.  
У Гарри сжалось сердце.  
\- Ну, тогда... Вербуй меня, - предложил он.  
Северус поднял голову и посмотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением на лице.  
\- А что? Это ведь и правда выход, - начал развивать свою мысль Гарри. - Ты выполнишь его условие, но при этом в действительности никого не склонишь на его сторону... Мы придумаем, что наплести ему… Я покажу Адское Пламя, чтобы он не думал, будто я какой-нибудь малолетний бездельник… Правда, моя голова… Но я могу заранее выпить побольше обезболивающего зелья…  
\- Замолчи, - перебил Снейп. Взгляд его теперь выражал злость. - Ты совсем рехнулся?  
Вскочив с дивана, очевидно, чтобы выглядеть выше и значительнее, он навис над Гарри и сейчас чертовски напоминал того Снейпа из далекого прошлого - Снейпа, которого Гарри уже начал постепенно забывать.  
\- Я никогда не позволю тебе!.. - прошипел он, задыхаясь. - Никогда, ты слышишь меня?  
Окончательно потеряв самообладание, он схватил Гарри за грудки и встряхнул так, что у того затрещала по швам рубашка.  
\- Северус, успокойся, - воскликнул Гарри, перехватывая его руки. - Что с тобой?  
\- Что со мной? А что с тобой, хотел бы я знать?! - Снейп выпустил его из захвата и попятился. – Ты не ввяжешься в это. Я не позволю тебе, ясно?!  
И, развернувшись, он вылетел из комнаты, как делал всегда, если у него заканчивались аргументы.  
Понимая, что дожидаться его возвращения бессмысленно, Гарри отправился домой, больше расстроенный, чем рассерженный.

***  
Дамблдор уже поджидал Гарри, когда тот явился к нему с субботу вечером: на столе стояли две чашки чая и сладости.  
\- Сначала перекусим, потом будем работать, - не терпящим возражений тоном сказал директор.  
Сладости были чудесные, Гарри никогда не доводилась пробовать ничего более вкусного - это была какая-то причудливая смесь из орехов и сушеных фруктов.  
\- Ты грустный, - заметил Дамблдор, пока Гарри, отправив за щеку очередной кусочек, наслаждался сочетанием чернослива и грецких орехов. - Что-нибудь случилось?  
\- Я беспокоюсь о Северусе, - прямо ответил Гарри. - В прошлый раз - я имею в виду мою прошлую жизнь - Волдеморт убил его. Не хочу, чтобы он снова шел по этому пути.  
\- Ты, должно быть, очень любишь его? - полуутвердительно произнес Дамблдор, и Гарри почувствовал неловкость. Впускать директора в личное пространство он не собирался, по крайней мере, не теперь. Прикрыв глаза, он разорвал визуальный контакт и хмуро ответил:  
\- Я был дураком, а он рисковал жизнью ради меня.  
\- Это твое чувство вины говорит в тебе, - кивнул Дамблдор. - Но Северус сознательно сделал этот шаг, и ты не в ответе за его решения. Он сам предложил мне это.  
\- Его гибели я не допущу, - Гарри отодвинул чашку и поднялся. - Спасибо за чай. Давайте решим, как быть с хоркруксом.  
Дамблдор сокрушенно покачал головой, но спорить не стал. Вынул из ящика стола медальон - его золотая, без единой царапинки, крышка сияла - и подвинул его к мальчику.  
Гарри сглотнул, глядя на него - он снова вспомнил ледяную воду лесного озера и безобразную тень, поднявшуюся в небо, когда хоркрукс раскрылся.  
\- Насколько я понимаю, ни один из традиционных способов уничтожения не подействует, так? - тихонько спросил Дамблдор. Он снова внимательно смотрел на Гарри, но тот больше не обращал на это внимания. Главный враг находился сейчас прямо перед ним, и с этим врагом ему предстояло сразиться не на жизнь, а на смерть.  
Крышка медальона как будто потускнела под его взглядом.  
\- У меня есть одна идея, - помедлив, произнес Гарри. - Мы много раз пытались разрушить его при помощи заклинаний, и это ничего не дало... Но у нас ведь не было Бузинной палочки.  
Они переглянулись.  
\- Может сработать, - подтвердил Дамблдор, в глазах его зажегся азарт. - Кто сделает это?  
\- Я не совершал убийства, чтобы получить свою, - задумчиво сказал Гарри. - И вы тоже. Значит, наши силы равноценны. Но сражаться с медальоном может только один... тот, кого Волдеморт сам выберет.  
\- Я понял, - Дамблдор медленно обошел стол. - Давай вместе.  
Гарри встал рядом с директором и поднял палочку, сжимая ее так крепко, что онемели пальцы.  
Справа взметнулась вверх палочка Дамблдора.  
\- Если что-то пойдет не так, немедленно ложись на пол, - негромко проинструктировал директор. - Действуй по ситуации. Уходи, если я скажу тебе уйти. Ты понимаешь меня?  
Гарри кивнул, неотрывно глядя на змееподобное "S" на крышке медальона.  
\- Откройся! - велел он, представив на месте гравировки змею.  
Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, а затем из-под крышки повалил густой едкий дым.

***  
Гарри, конечно, был готов к тому, что увидит призраков, но все равно отшатнулся, когда из дымовой завесы возник Рон. На нем была маггловская серая куртка - та, в которой его друг почти год бегал по лесам. Следы крови и грязи на ней и царапины на щеках Рона говорили о том, что скитания его продолжаются.  
\- Вот ты где прячешься! - не обращая внимания на Дамблдора, начал Рон хрипловато. - Отсиживаешься, значит. Пока мы с ног сбились искать тебя. Чуть с ума не сошли. Гермиона все время плакала. Думала, ты умер. А ты просто сбежал, мерзавец... Сбежал, и бросил нас. Знаешь, что с нами стало? Хочешь узнать?  
\- Ради бога, Рон, - воскликнул Гарри.  
\- Конечно. Тебе плевать. Ты отлично устроился. В тепле, в сытости, а мы уже три года как дикие звери прячемся в лесной чаще... Я не знаю, что с моими отцом и матерью, где мои братья... А моя сестра... Знаешь, что он сделал с моей сестрой, с нашей маленькой Джинни? С бедняжкой Джинни, которая ждала тебя, наивная дурочка... Верила, что ты придешь за ней... Верила тебе, предатель!  
Рон стремительно шагнул вперед и вцепился Гарри в горло. Его голубые глаза стали красными, вертикальные черные зрачки неистово двигались, а руки все сильнее сжимали захват. Гарри ловил ртом воздух, пока голос рядом не произнес какое-то заклятие. Хватка на горле ослабла. Гарри повалился на пол, а вслед за этим прогремел взрыв, такой силы, что его отшвырнуло к стене.  
Очнулся он от того, что Дамблдор тормошил его за плечо. В ушах стояла мертвая тишина, сквозь которую наконец начал пробиваться звук.  
\- Гарри, Гарри, - звал директор. - Ты в порядке?  
\- Кажется, да, - потирая лоб, неуверенно ответил Гарри и сел. В кабинете не осталось ни одной целой вещи - мебель обратилась в щепки, пол усеивали осколки и куски пергамента. Под потолком со скрипом качался остов люстры.  
Гарри в ужасе перевел взгляд на Дамблдора - директор выглядел целым и невредимым, не считая слегка опаленной бороды и усов.  
\- Вот и всё, - сообщил Дамблдор в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Гарри. - Медальона больше нет.  
Он раскрыл ладонь и продемонстрировал покореженную металлическую пластинку, которая едва не стала причиной их смерти.  
Гарри кивнул и закашлялся - шея ужасно болела, рот был полон противной слюны.  
\- Останутся синяки, - проинформировал Дамблдор. - Он, хотя и был призраком, мог задушить тебя по-настоящему.  
\- Спасибо, что пришли на помощь, - пробормотал Гарри. - Он все-таки выбрал меня, а я не справился. Это был мой друг, и он говорил мне...  
\- Он принял облик твоего друга, - мягко поправил Дамблдор, опустив руку Гарри на плечо. - И говорил тебе лишь то, что ты сам ожидал услышать. Я повторюсь - тебя переполняет чувство вины. Отпусти его. Позволь себе жить, не отчитываясь перед мертвыми. Хорошо?  
Вместо ответа Гарри всхлипнул, и Дамблдор опустился рядом, привалившись к стене, и обнял его за плечи.  
\- Ты самый храбрый мальчик, что я когда-либо видел, - сказал он успокоительно. - Пойди, покажись мадам Помфри... А я попрошу эльфов привести мой кабинет в порядок...  
Оба неловко поднялись на ноги, и Гарри услышал из-под обломков странный звук, похожий на кашель. Подобрав палочку, он мгновенно метнулся туда и вытащил из груды щепок и стекла, в которые превратился шкаф, Распределяющую Шляпу. От возмущения та не могла выговорить ни слова, но, к огромной радости Гарри, похоже, не пострадала.  
\- Даже ленты на месте! - довольно сообщил Гарри подошедшему следом за ним директору.  
\- Я говорила, что от тебя будут одни неприятности, мальчишка! - проворчала Шляпа. - И вот до чего мы докатились: Альбус Дамблдор устроил взрыв в собственном кабинете!  
Гарри с директором переглянулись и нервно расхохотались.  
Позади скрипнула дверь - на пороге стояли Флитвик и Макгонагалл, позади в полумраке коридора маячило бледное лицо Северуса. При виде царящего в кабинете разгрома Снейп побледнел еще сильнее, Макгонагалл схватилась за сердце, а Флитвик приподнялся на цыпочках, чтобы охватить взглядом всю картину целиком.  
\- Что здесь произошло? - воскликнула Макгонагалл с истерической нотой в голосе.  
Снейп, отодвинув коллег с дороги, шагнул в кабинет и направился прямиком к Гарри. В глазах его плескался ужас.  
\- Он был здесь, - тихо сказал Гарри, обращаясь к нему и ко всем присутствующим сразу. - Волдеморт.  
\- Иди в больничное крыло! - сказал Дамблдор, забирая у него из рук Шляпу. - Деканы, сообщите, пожалуйста, своим факультетам, что никакой опасности нет.  
\- Альбус! - простонала Макгонагалл, всплеснув руками. Дамблдор в ответ почти виновато склонил голову.  
Гарри хотел было рассказать подробности, но Снейп взял его под руку и потащил к выходу.

***  
В своей комнате Северус первым делом усадил Гарри на диван и плеснул в стакан коньяку.  
\- Выпей, - распорядился он. - Я сейчас вернусь. Должен убедиться, что на факультете все спокойно.  
Он ушел, а Гарри, съежившись, уставился в каминное пламя. В голове все еще звенело от удара, и во всем теле ощущалась ломота - он довольно сильно приложился спиной об стену. Но волновало его не это. Он так ясно видел Рона там, в кабинете Дамблдора, что, словно во сне, легко поверил в реальность происходящего.  
Позволил Волдеморту застать себя врасплох. Но больше этого не будет! Схватив стакан, он залпом, обжигая горло, осушил его и поставил на столик. Северус, вернувшийся в этот момент, взглянул на него и невольно хмыкнул.  
\- Ты был бы не ты без этого дерзкого выражения на лице, - сказал он, садясь рядом с Гарри. - Покажи шею. Значит, я отказался взять тебя с собой к Темному Лорду, и ты решил вызвать его сюда... Отлично придумано, нечего сказать...  
\- Но хоркрукса больше нет, - возразил Гарри, и тотчас лихорадочно перехватил руку Северуса, когда тот дотронулся до его горла. - Прекрати, пожалуйста, - произнес он нервно.  
\- Я не собираюсь тебя душить, - негромко заметил Снейп, но руки все-таки убрал.  
Гарри осторожно, стараясь не слишком опираться на больную спину, прислонился к диванной подушке. Коньяк уже начал действовать, - кружилась голова и разлившееся по крови тепло достигло кончиков пальцев.  
Стараясь не думать о Роне и о том, что тот сказал ему - хотя всё было правдой, от первого до последнего слова, он подвинулся к Северусу, так, чтобы прислониться к его плечу.  
\- Ты все еще злишься на меня? - спросил он шепотом.  
\- Это бессмысленно, - Снейп вздохнул и обнял его. - Завтра воскресенье... Останешься на ночь? Только никаких разговоров о политике.  
Гарри не хотелось никуда уходить - даже шевелиться ему было лень, поэтому он сказал:  
\- Ладно, - но не удержался от вопроса: - И когда ты собираешься к нему?  
\- Мы же договорились, никаких разговоров о...  
\- Конечно, договорились! Так когда?  
Северус досадливо цокнул языком.  
\- Вот неугомонный. Я не знаю точно, когда именно, но планирую встретиться с ним в ближайшее время. Скажу ему, что обеспечить человеческими ресурсами не имею возможности, пусть поищет мне другое дело. Он не откажется - не в том положении: сейчас его предприятие буквально висит на волоске.  
\- Если бы висело на волоске, Дамблдор не стал бы посылать к нему шпиона! - возразил Гарри недовольно и поежился.  
\- Не думай, что Дамблдор или я недооцениваем Темного Лорда. Всё, хватит об этом. Ты голоден? Сейчас попрошу домовика принести тебе ужин. А мне надо проверить контрольные.  
\- Тебе помочь? - предложил Гарри, сделав вид, что потерял интерес к Волдеморту. Снейп заметно расслабился.  
\- Не нужно, я сам. Работ в этот раз не много. Как раз просмотрю их, пока ты ужинаешь, - подвинув журнальный столик ближе к дивану, отозвался он.  
Но закопался он в них основательно. Гарри уже поел, полистал найденный под диваном "Справочник юного травоведа", полежал, побродил по комнате и наконец остановился возле Северуса, заглядывая через плечо.  
Снейп, низко склонившись над свитком, терзал чью-то контрольную, методично покрывая ее поля заметками.  
\- Тут красных чернил больше, чем синих, - заметил Гарри, испытав приступ ностальгии по тем временам, когда Снейп подобным же образом разрисовывал его собственные работы.  
\- Пускай оценит масштабы своей тупости... - фыркнул Снейп. - Не могу отказать себе в удовольствии продемонстрировать ей это.  
Гарри не знал, кому больше сочувствовать - неизвестной ученице, или Северусу, напрасно потратившему время на объяснение ей урока.  
Наверное когда-то Снейп с похожим чувством проверял и работы Гарри - они редко удостаивались оценки выше "Удовлетворительно". Но Гарри списывал свои плачевные результаты на предвзятость зельевара.  
Это сейчас, окажись он снова учеником, вылез бы из кожи вон, чтобы учиться на "Превосходно".  
Впрочем, хорошо, что все сложилось так, как сложилось. Потому что, будь Снейп его учителем, как он отнесся бы к чувствам Гарри?  
Скорее всего, никак. Смеяться бы, наверное, не стал, но и беспокоиться о его душевном состоянии - тоже.  
Как ни горько это было сознавать, Гарри понимал - слишком многое стояло между ними в прошлой жизни, так что они никогда не стали бы друзьями, хотя и плыли всю дорогу в одной лодке. Не столько разница в возрасте, сколько память о Джеймсе и Лили мешала Снейпу дать их с Гарри отношениям хоть какой-то шанс. Да и сам Гарри никогда не стремился разобраться в Снейпе.  
Облокотившись на спинку его стула, Гарри рассматривал затылок Северуса, руку с пером, порхающую над свитком... сколько раз он видел Снейпа в этой позе... а на лице его сейчас, наверное, такое непередаваемо-ехидное выражение: «Да неужели? То есть, вы утверждаете, что, если варить ноги кузнечиков в медном котле, вода испарится, а медь выпадет в осадок? Надо полагать, прямо так и посыплется на пол?»  
Северус обернулся.  
На какое-то мгновение Гарри показалось, что он сейчас гаркнет: "На что это вы уставились, Поттер? Рассчитываете получить два фунта меди с моего котла?" (потому что именно над такой ошибкой первокурсника Поттера профессор Снейп глумился почти целый год).  
Но этот Северус ничего не знал о том Гарри Поттере, который взрывал котлы и получал за контрольные "Троллей". Он мягко улыбнулся ему и сказал:  
\- Потерпи немного, мне осталось всего две работы.  
И во взгляде его было столько нежности, что у Гарри перехватило дыхание. Он отстранился, но лишь затем, чтобы отвести волосы с шеи Северуса, наклониться и найти губами выпирающую косточку. Рука Снейпа замерла в воздухе и посадила на пергамент красную кляксу.  
\- Гарри... ты... - выдохнул Северус и запрокинул голову. Гарри склонился к его губам, зная, что это самый действенный способ пресечь любые нотации. Правда, судя по всему, у Снейпа и в мыслях не было читать мораль. Похоже, что у него вообще ничего уже не осталось в мыслях, и Гарри стремительно терял голову вслед за ним. На лист бумаги упала вторая клякса, прежде чем Снейп, наконец, бросил перо и сжал обеими руками лицо Гарри, мягко, но настойчиво привлекая к себе еще теснее.

***  
Промежуточный экзамен Гарри успешно сдал со второго раза, и, по заверениям Вилкиса, имел все шансы поступить на первый курс. Поэтому, не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, Гарри расстался с квиддичной командой, так и не успевшей оценить его спортивные качества, а также сообщил о своих дальнейших намерениях Моррисонам. Если уйти из "Ястребов" не составляло особого труда, то разговор с Моррисонами вышел тяжелый и грустный: Сара и Патрик были очень огорчены новостью о том, что Гарри собирается оставить место.  
\- Мы так привыкли к тебе, ты нам как родной! - со слезами на глазах воскликнула Сара, проливая кофе мимо чашки. Ее муж, отличающийся немногословностью, промолчал, но Гарри видел, что он тоже сильно расстроен.  
У Гарри и у самого кошки на душе скреблись. Он скрывал свое решение от Моррисонов до последнего, но в начале апреля в Школе потребовали принести рекомендации, и Гарри решил обратиться за ними к своим работодателям, поскольку Дамблдор опять на неопределенное время исчез из Хогвартса.  
\- Патрик, отговори его, ведь сейчас так опасно, Элла Томпсон третьего дня в лавке рассказывала, что эти напали на соседку ее золовки... Прямо в Хогсмиде!.. Куда только смотрит Министерство... А если тебя сразу отправят на задание и покалечат? Нет, нет! Я не могу этого допустить! - убивалась Сара.  
Она так и проплакала весь вечер, но наутро Патрик вручил Гарри лист пергамента с рекомендациями за своей подписью.  
\- Я, как и Сара, хотел бы для тебя более спокойного будущего, - признался он.  
\- Это совсем не опасно! - заверил Гарри, с благодарностью пряча бумагу между страниц справочника. - Пока я не выучусь, никто не поручит мне никакого серьезного дела! - добавил он с тайной досадой.  
Патрик посмотрел на него с сомнением, но не счел себя в праве отговаривать от задуманного.  
\- Нам будет очень не хватать тебя, - сказал он. - Ты прекрасный зельевар, и справляешься с работой лучше, чем мой сын Тим... Если захочешь вернуться, мы всегда будем рады принять тебя!  
\- Спасибо! - с чувством произнес Гарри.  
Всего пару лет назад он и вообразить бы себе не мог, что заслужит уважение окружающих благодаря, казалось бы, наиболее далекой от него области науки - зельеварению.

***  
Кабинет директора так и не удалось восстановить полностью, но, как выяснилось, это было еще не самым большим из возможных разрушений. Спустя буквально неделю после разговора с Моррисонами Гарри услышал шипение камина, и, помчавшись к нему, увидел в пламени голову Дамблдора.  
\- Я рад, что застал тебя! - произнес Дамблдор с несвойственной ему поспешностью. - Посылать сову уже не было времени... Хмури уничтожил сегодня еще один хоркрукс, - понизив голос, сообщил он, и, не давая Гарри выразить восторги от услышанного, добавил: – Но сам он при этом очень значительно пострадал, и сейчас находится в госпитале. Я собираюсь к нему, и хотел бы взять тебя с собой.  
\- Что от меня требуется, сэр? – быстро спросил Гарри.  
\- Ничего особенного, переходи сюда, и выдвигаемся.  
Гарри хотел было предупредить Моррисонов, но раздумал, опасаясь очередных причитаний Сары. Поэтому взял куртку и, не теряя времени, шагнул в камин.  
Дамблдор аппарировал их обоих на крыльцо больницы святого Мунго прямо из своего кабинета.  
\- Мне сообщили обо всем ребята из его отряда, – рассказывал директор шепотом, пока они поднимались в отделение для пострадавших от темномагических проклятий. – В последнее время Аластор едва ли не поселился в доме Лестрейнджей… Найти Чашу для него стало вопросом чести… Он постоянно был раздражен из-за того, что никак не мог обнаружить ее… Поэтому, даже не сообщив мне о находке, сразу попытался уничтожить… Это здесь, – остановившись перед одной из бесконечного ряда одинаковых серых дверей, Дамблдор достал волшебную палочку и коснулся ручки.  
В палате остро пахло лекарствами. На постели грузно сидел куль, весь замотанный бинтами, – словно колдомедики хотели, чтобы он никуда не сбежал. Но, судя по стону, раздававшемуся из-под бинтов, бегать аврор никак не мог.  
\- И тебе привет, Аластор, – откликнулся Дамблдор, переступая порог.  
Гарри с ужасом уставился на забинтованную мумию – похоже, на нем живого места не оставили. Там, где должна была быть его левая нога, одеяло слишком плоско приникало к матрасу.  
\- Что произошло? – спросил Гарри тихо. – На вас напали?  
\- Умм... – невнятно откликнулся Хмури, и Дамблдор осторожно отвел ленту от его рта. – Тьфу! О-о... Благодарю, Альбус...  
Он закашлялся, и Дамблдор поднес к его губам стакан с водой.  
\- Это всё Чаша, – наконец сообщил аврор хрипло. – Я ударил по ней заклятием, но защита оказалась сильнее, чем я думал. Так что я... немного перестарался...  
\- Ты развалил особняк! – со вздохом сказал Дамблдор. – И несколько часов пролежал под обломками.  
\- Знаю, знаю, – проворчал Хмури. – Зато я уверен в результатах. Доложусь на ближайшем собрании. Когда вы заберете меня отсюда?  
Гарри еле сдержал возглас восхищения – чудом избежавший смерти, Хмури уже снова рвался в бой.  
\- Боюсь, ты должен будешь задержаться здесь, Аластор, – строго возразил Дамблдор. - Это означает, что мы заберем тебя только тогда, когда разрешат колдомедики.  
\- Да что они вообще понимают! – начал было Хмури, но кусок бинта снова попал ему в рот, прерывая начавшийся было поток возмущения.  
\- Мы не будем ничего обсуждать без вас, – пообещал Гарри, от души сочувствуя несчастному. Он сам хорошо знал, как неприятно сидеть взаперти, пока в мире происходят важные события. – Хотите, я принесу вам что-нибудь... Пирог? Моя хозяйка печет чудесные пироги. Я могу заглядывать к вам каждый вечер. Или можем провести собрание Ордена прямо здесь... Ведь правда, профессор Дамблдор? – он обернулся к директору, который с улыбкой наблюдал за ним.  
\- Думаю, колдомедики будут очень недовольны, – заметил он. Хмури снова с энтузиазмом замычал, пытаясь расправиться с бинтом. – Но собраться, действительно, нужно, и поскорее. Аластор, как только к тебе разрешат визиты, мы все придем и обсудим случившееся. Не далее чем через неделю...  
\- Неделю? – возопил Хмури.  
\- Твоя жизнь все еще в опасности, – осадил его Дамблдор.  
\- Время! – заглянув в палату, сообщила медсестра. – Больному нужен отдых, вечером у него процедуры.  
Хмури сердито фыркнул.  
\- Я зайду завтра, – пообещал Гарри, натягивая куртку. Он помахал Хмури рукой, и тот сделал движение, словно тоже хотел помахать в ответ.  
За порогом палаты сразу стало как будто зябко. Гарри поежился.  
\- Это чары, – заметив, как он передергивает плечами, сказал Дамблдор. – Для нашего пациента создали специальный магический кокон... я не о бинтах, разумеется. Без этого он и дышать не смог бы самостоятельно.  
Гарри остановился, растерянно глядя на Дамблдора.  
\- Он умирает?  
\- Нет, умереть ему, разумеется, не дадут... Хвала его ребятам – вовремя вытащили из-под обломков. Но ожоги и тяжелые повреждения магической оболочки... Еще час-другой, и даже колдомедики из Мунго не смогли бы его спасти.  
Гарри ошеломленно молчал. Они спустились по широкой мраморной лестнице и вышли на шумную улицу, где низкое серое небо задевало за крыши зданий по соседству. Моросил мелкий дождь. Мантия Дамблдора из светло-голубой тотчас стала темно-серой, на его бороде засеребрились капли.  
\- Я сообщу тебе, как только получу сведения из аврората, – сказал он, открывая большой зонт и поманив Гарри к себе. Городской шум сразу стих – Гарри понял, что зонт создает эффект отвлекающих чар. – И спасибо тебе. Ты очень добр, Гарри. Не нужно ходить сюда каждый день, одного-двух визитов будет достаточно. Он пока еще очень слаб.  
\- Я очень хочу, чтобы всё это поскорее закончилось, – пробормотал Гарри.  
\- Мы сделаем всё возможное, – кивнул директор. – У меня появилась идея, как форсировать события. Возможно, даже Северуса не придется задействовать.  
Гарри взволнованно уставился на него.  
\- Правда? Вы расскажете мне? – умоляюще воскликнул он.  
Дамблдор оглянулся по сторонам и коротко ответил:  
\- Не здесь. Поговорим на ближайшем собрании. Отправляйся домой. И пока никому ни слова.  
Гарри кивнул.  
\- Буду ждать вестей, – сказал он и аппарировал в лавку.

***  
Долго ждать не пришлось. Волдеморт не был глупцом и быстро сопоставил арест Лестрейнджей со взрывом, разрушившим их фамильный особняк и некоторыми другими фактами. Он понял: противник осмелел настолько, чтобы бросить ему открытый вызов. Таиться дольше не имело смысла – следовало стянуть все силы для ответного удара.  
И он не стал медлить.  
В этот день Гарри и Северус бродили по берегу школьного озера, разыскивая место потише – Снейп за неделю так устал от шума и гвалта, что не захотел даже выбраться в Хогсмид, поскольку там сейчас разгуливал его факультет почти полным составом. Впрочем, некоторые студенты из числа тех, кого по разным причинам не выпустили сегодня в деревню, то и дело попадались им навстречу и здоровались с таким энтузиазмом, будто Снейп был фокусником, раздающим сладости и достающим кроликов из шляпы.  
\- Им что, возле озера мёдом намазано? Я сейчас кого-нибудь прокляну! – мрачно сообщил Северус наконец. Две девчонки-старшекурсницы, устроившиеся на камнях со своими книгами, оглядывались на Снейпа, вытягивая шеи.  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
\- Похоже, ты всем нравишься! – заметил он. – Не удивлюсь, если узнаю о существовании твоего фанклуба!  
Снейп скривился.  
\- Нравиться кому-то из них – последнее, что меня волнует, - проворчал он.  
\- Ну да, но твой образ… Ты молчалив, загадочен и всегда в черном…  
\- На черном незаметны пятна от зелий, - пояснил Снейп наставительно. – Белые аптекарские фартуки и халаты всегда вызывали у меня недоумение своей непрактичностью.  
\- Профессор Снейп! Сэр! – послышались откуда-то два писклявых голоса.  
Гарри и Северус обернулись к растущему поодаль старому дубу – среди первой листвы, оседлав толстую ветку, там расположились какие-то первогодки.  
\- Сейчас разберусь с ними, - бросил Снейп и отправился под сень ветвей. Гарри остался ждать на берегу, и потому не слышал, о чем Северус говорил со своими учениками – до него доносились лишь отзвуки его негромкого голоса и поспешно-взволнованные интонации мальчишек, а потом – совершенно неожиданно – взрыв хохота.  
Снейп вернулся к Гарри, всеми силами пытаясь сделать угрюмый вид, но улыбка против воли морщила его губы.  
\- Спрашивали у меня разрешения сделать дом на дереве, - сообщил он. – На земле им, видишь ли, в шахматы не играется.  
\- Отличная идея! И ты разрешил?  
\- Разрешил. Все равно же не отстанут. Я хорошо знаю этот тип людей – они уже с детства вцепляются не хуже репейника. Одна такая недавно за мной полторы недели ходила, чтобы я ответил на вопросы для какой-то дурацкой стенгазеты.  
\- Сколько же там было вопросов? – удивился Гарри.  
\- Семь. И все идиотские. Рост, возраст, хобби, мечта – в том духе.  
\- По-моему – это очень мило, - искренне сказал Гарри, вспоминая, что за время учебы в Хогвартсе никогда не видел никакой стенгазеты, и уж тем более, при участии Снейпа. – И что ты им сказал?  
\- Правду, разумеется.  
\- И какая же у тебя мечта?  
\- Чтобы на всём свете не осталось тупых учеников. Но я смотрю на вещи здраво и не рассчитываю, что она когда-нибудь сбудется. Пойдем, посидим вон там?  
Они спрыгнули вниз с крутого взгорка на небольшой пятачок пологого берега. Пасмурное небо отражалось в свинцовой воде, но ветер был по-весеннему теплым, и поверхность озера трогала лишь легкая рябь.  
Северус улегся на песок и поманил Гарри к себе.  
\- Ты и правда мечтаешь, чтобы тебе не встречались глупые ученики? – спросил Гарри, устраиваясь головой у него на груди.  
\- Было бы неплохо. Но мечтаю я не об этом, - откликнулся Снейп лениво, запуская руку в его волосы и пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы. – Так я и стал бы им всё рассказывать!  
\- Но мне-то ты можешь рассказать.  
\- А то ты не знаешь.  
\- Откуда мне знать? – возразил Гарри. - Так о чем?  
Северус тихонько хмыкнул.  
\- О тебе, - сказал он просто. – С того самого дня, когда впервые тебя увидел. Я и подумать не мог, что однажды повстречаю кого-то, кто станет для меня целым миром… или заменит целый мир для меня – так, наверное, правильнее.  
Гарри, приподнявшись на локте, заглянул ему в лицо. Сколько бы времени они ни были вместе, он никогда не мог привыкнуть к приступам откровенности Северуса, и каждый раз они глубоко волновали его.  
Снейп, кажется, забавлялся его смущением, но и его сердце тоже зачастило, а на скулах выступил румянец.  
\- Это не в счет, ведь я у тебя уже есть, - сказал Гарри тихо.  
\- От этого ты не перестал быть мечтой.  
Он потянулся, снимая с Гарри очки, и небрежно бросил их в песок.  
\- Разве ты не хочешь стать самым известным зельеваром или директором Хогвартса? - поддразнил Гарри.  
\- Хочу. Но это планы на будущее, а настоящая мечта может быть только одна, - вкрадчиво ответил Северус и провел подушечкой большого пальца по губам Гарри, словно призывая к молчанию.  
Гарри потянулся к нему навстречу, но Снейп неожиданно резко отпрянул и сел, прижимая руки к груди.  
\- Что с тобой? - щурясь, растерянно спросил Гарри.  
Он нашел очки и кое-как стряхнул с них налипшие песчинки.  
Северус дышал поверхностно, словно каждое движение причиняло ему боль.  
\- Вызов, - прохрипел он наконец, сжимая побелевшими пальцами запястье левой руки. - Надо... сообщить Дамблдору...  
Гарри схватил его за плечи и с испугом заглянул в искаженное страданием лицо.  
\- Сопротивляйся, Северус. Тебе нельзя откликаться. Он тебя убьет.  
\- Я не... могу... - простонал Снейп. Стряхнув руки Гарри, он вскочил и стал карабкаться вверх. Песок сыпался из-под его ботинок, но он все равно в считанные секунды преодолел крутой склон и побежал вдоль берега. Гарри бросился следом, и опоздал всего на мгновение - сразу за школьными воротами Северус аппарировал, оставив после себя лишь скрипнувшую створку да столбик пыли.

***  
Гарри замер на месте, лихорадочно думая, что ему делать дальше. Он достал волшебную палочку и применил поисковые чары. Воздух как будто еще хранил тепло тела Северуса, запах его волос, шелест его мантии - Гарри соединил их, вплетая в заклинание, и прицепил к найденной в кармане мелкой монетке. Получившийся маячок он спрятал под ближайшим камнем и, не теряя времени, помчался в школу.  
Если бы у него были с собой часы, он бы знал, что установил в этот раз новый скоростной рекорд передвижения по территории Хогвартса. Но даже несмотря на это он мучительно ощущал, как драгоценные секунды уплывают назад, все сильнее отдаляя его от Северуса и уменьшая шансы последнего выйти невредимым из этой вновь вспыхнувшей войны. Волдеморт послал Северусу адресный вызов, не дожидаясь, пока тот завербует в ряды Упивающихся какого-нибудь перспективного новичка... Стало быть, придумал для него другое испытание, или узнал, что Северус работает на Дамблдора, и решил покарать его. Исход в обоих случаях был одинаковый: Волдеморт никогда особо не церемонился со своими слугами.  
Горгулья даже не стала спрашивать пароль. Прыгая через две ступеньки, Гарри взлетел наверх и без стука ворвался в директорский кабинет.  
Дамблдор в своей неизменной позе сидел сидел за столом над книгой.  
На шум распахнувшейся двери он поднял голову.  
\- Гарри? Что...  
\- Волдеморт... вызвал... Северуса! - задыхаясь, выпалил Гарри, и почти упал на стол. Дамблдор поспешно выхватил у него из-под рук чайник и несколько особо хрупких приборов.  
\- Когда это произошло?  
\- Минут пятнадцать назад... Прошу вас, помогите! Сделайте что-нибудь! Он же погибнет там! - не помня себя, выкрикнул Гарри.  
\- Мы ждали этого со дня на день, - Дамблдор быстро подошел к камину. - Сейчас я экстренно соберу Орден... Мы будем на месте в течение часа.  
\- В течение часа?! - Гарри только теперь почувствовал, что его бьет крупная дрожь.  
Дамблдор взглянул на него поверх очков-половинок.  
\- Гарри, послушай меня, - сказал он мягко. - Если Волдеморт созывает всех без исключения, значит, готовит что-то масштабное. Мы с тобой не можем отправиться туда вдвоем. Мне нужны силы Ордена и помощь Аврората, чтобы наверняка схватить его вместе с приспешниками. Возвращайся домой, и, как только мы...  
\- Нет! - выкрикнул Гарри, сжимая кулаки в надежде таким способом хотя бы немного уменьшить сотрясающую его лихорадку. - Я пойду туда, прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста, профессор Дамблдор. Я должен быть там, рядом с Северусом. Вы придете, как только сможете, а я не брошу его, не могу допустить, чтобы он снова... снова погиб...  
\- Хорошо, иди, - неожиданно легко согласился Дамблдор. - Только, ради Мерлина, будь осторожен и не высовывайся.  
\- Да, хорошо... Я поставил маяк там, у школьных ворот, - быстро, пока директор не передумал, выдохнул Гарри. - Дайте мне что-нибудь, чтобы я мог разметить дальнейший путь. Что угодно... Монетки, горошины...  
\- Конфеты, у меня на столе, - сразу поняв его замысел, откликнулся Дамблдор.  
Гарри схватил пакетик - там осталось всего несколько леденцов, но их, он надеялся, должно было хватить.  
\- До встречи на месте! - крикнул он на прощание, и тотчас забыл о Дамблдоре, Ордене и всём остальном на свете, сосредоточив свои мысли на Снейпе.

***  
Дорога шла под гору, и обратно Гарри добежал еще быстрее, но все равно это казалось ему недостаточно быстрым. В решетке ворот запутался отзвук беспокойства, но определить, кому принадлежала эта эмоция, уже не представлялось возможным. Зато оставленный Гарри маяк по-прежнему давал ровный и четкий сигнал. Отыскав его при помощи волшебной палочки, Гарри закрыл глаза и постарался сосредоточиться. Сжимая воображаемую нить в руке, он аппарировал вслед за Северусом и почти не удивился, обнаружив себя на лужайке возле уже знакомого особняка Малфоев.  
Здесь он на всякий случай заземлил след аппарации, укрепив второй конец волшебной нити на одну из конфет Дамблдора. Леденец он положил на парапет одной из ближайших клумб, уже покрытых пестрыми цветами, которые распространяли по парку сладкое благоухание.  
Поскольку поблизости не наблюдалось ни одной живой души, Гарри предположил, что следует пробраться в дом. Правильность его догадки подтвердилась почти сразу - уже на второй ступени крыльца он схватился за голову: лоб прошила боль, такая сильная, словно кто-то всадил туда гвоздь. На глаза тотчас выступили слезы, и Гарри присел на корточки, собираясь с силами. Северус был там, внутри, и наверняка нуждался в помощи, но как помочь ему, когда ты сам готов упасть, как подгнившее дерево.  
Прижимая ладонь к лицу - словно это могло хоть чем-то помочь - Гарри перебирал в уме возможные способы эффективной борьбы с напастью. На аврорских курсах мистер Вилкис рассказывал им об обезболивающих чарах. Заклинание было простым и надежным, и не требовало ничего, кроме наличия волшебной палочки. Одна беда - по словам Вилкиса, оно действовало наподобие заморозки и при передозировке могло здорово повредить. Впрочем, свои недостатки были и у зелья - помимо уменьшения чувствительности нервных окончаний, оно оказывало седативное воздействие, а Гарри необходима была скорость реакции и ясность сознания.  
Поэтому он поднес палочку ко лбу и произнес заклинание, один раз, а потом снова, потому что поначалу оно не подействовало. Через некоторое время стало как будто легче. Гвоздь исчез, рассосался до тянущей глухой боли, которая до поры задремала, давая передышку. Гарри встал и на неверных ногах поднялся еще на две ступени. Стараясь глубже дышать носом и не делать резких движений, он потянул на себя тяжелую входную дверь и проник в холл. Снова глухо заворочалась боль, и он в третий раз навел чары, так что шум в ушах наконец стих.  
И теперь Гарри ясно услышал голос Волдеморта.

***  
Гарри так давно не слышал его, что почти успел позабыть эти холодные презрительные интонации. Его тотчас прошибло потом.  
Волдеморт был краеугольным камнем его мира. Волдеморт угрожал его счастью, его жизни, жизни его близких. Волдеморт с шестнадцатилетнего возраста убивал, чтобы стать бессмертным.  
И Гарри хотел, о, как сильно он хотел, его уничтожить. Но Дамблдор был прав - в одиночку с толпой Упивающихся не сражаются. Надо было затаиться и ждать - в доме полно комнат, здесь есть где спрятаться, но он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме судьбы Северуса. Поэтому, пробираясь сквозь толпу, двинулся вперед.  
Волдеморт говорил о чистоте крови. О высшей магии, которая доступна лишь потомкам самых древних магических семей. Об обществе, в котором магический закон не просто стоит выше маггловского, но и способен стать сильнее закона природы... О рабах и господах. О том, что волшебникам для выживания необходимо вновь разделить общество на касты и неукоснительно блюсти границы между ними...  
Весь этот бред искаженным эхо отдавался в сознании Гарри, который чувствовал себя как пьяный. Он шел наугад сквозь толпу закутанных в черные плащи людей, шел на голос, с нарастающим ужасом понимая одно - Северуса тут нет. Он был совершенно точно уверен, что узнал бы его, даже с макушки до пят закутанного в черное - узнал бы по наклону головы, по сосредоточенной позе, по напряженным плечам, почувствовал бы его присутствие по запаху трав, пропитавших его мантию и волосы...  
Не чувствуя ног, он пробирался вперед, и неожиданно для самого себя выступил вперед, в полукруг свободного пространства перед креслом, в котором восседал Темный Лорд.  
Оба изумленно уставились друг на друга.  
Еще не развоплотившийся, Реддл выглядел как самый обычный человек - небольшого роста, с маленькими кистями рук и ступнями, с каштановыми с проседью волосами до плеч... И лишь жестокие глаза выдавали в нем убийцу.  
На появление Гарри он отреагировал мгновенно - суетливо вскочил из кресла и визгливым голосом воскликнул:  
\- Кто ты такой?  
Гарри, впрочем, тоже растерялся. Его немного вело от обезболивающих чар, должно быть, он все-таки не рассчитал силы, наводя их.  
Теперь голова точно будет болеть еще несколько дней - если только Волдеморт не убьет его прямо сейчас, потому что никакой подходящей легенды у него не заготовлено, а до появления авроров надо еще как-то дотянуть...  
Мысли еле ворочались, перекатываясь в голове гулко, как огромные пустые бочки по корабельному трюму.  
Гарри скользнул взглядом по лицам столпившихся у кресла, и внезапно увидел Северуса. Тот стоял рядом с Люциусом Малфоем и смотрел на Гарри как на привидение.  
Губы его шевелились, но с такого расстояния никак нельзя было расслышать слова.  
Да это оказалось и не важно. Северус был жив, и никто его пока, похоже, не собирался убивать. На Гарри накатило чувство эйфории, ударило в голову, растеклось по крови как пузырьки шампанского. Он успел, Северус жив, еще не в безопасности, но по крайней мере - жив, не ранен и сможет при случае постоять за себя...  
Меж тем Волдеморт приблизился к Гарри, доставая палочку.  
\- Как ты узнал об этом месте? Как ты смог пройти через охранные чары? - зашипел он.  
\- Я... только... - начал Гарри, как Северус, очень бледный и с неестественно прямой спиной приблизился к ним.  
\- С вашего позволения, мой Лорд... - произнес он тихо. - Это Гарри Грейнджер, мы вместе учились... Он выпускник Слизерина и, должно быть...  
\- Я наслышан о вас и желал бы присоединиться, - тотчас подхватил Гарри.  
Волдеморт, подняв бровь, взглянул поочередно на Снейпа и Гарри и обернулся к Люциусу. На лице Малфоя застыло выражение ужаса и покорности судьбе.  
\- Присоединиться, - протяжно повторил Волдеморт. - Допустим, это так. Но расположение Ставки засекречено. Лишь мои слуги могут войти сюда... Мы поговорим с тобой после, Гарри Грейнджер... Сейчас у меня есть дела поважнее, чем разгадывать тебя... Сивый! Проводи нашего гостя в подвал.  
Фенрир Сивый, отвратительно ухмыляясь, вышел из толпы.  
Гарри невольно попятился, а Северус, похоже, потерял остатки самообладания. Встав между Гарри и Волдемортом, он умоляюще воскликнул:  
\- Мой Лорд! Он же не сделал ничего дурного! Прошу вас, хотя бы не Грейбек!  
Глаза Волдеморта опасно сузились.  
\- Кто ты такой, чтобы обращаться ко мне с просьбами, Снейп? - произнес он с расстановкой. - Я простил тебе отступничество, оказал величайшую милость, позволив вернуться... И, если я в тебе ошибся, ты жестоко поплатишься за это... Сивый, - обернувшись к Фенриру, прикрикнул он. - Уведи их обоих в подвал. Закончим здесь, и я разберусь с ними.  
Грейбек оскалился, как зверь, почуявший добычу.  
\- Давайте сюда ваши палочки. И шевелитесь, пока ноги есть, - он хрипло захохотал.  
Убедившись, что Волдеморт повернулся к ним спиной и возвращается в свое кресло, Гарри поспешно отдал палочку, надеясь, что никто из присутствующих не опознает ее.  
Впрочем, на его счастье, Сивый тут же безразлично сунул ее в карман мантии, как и палочку Северуса.  
Конвоируемые Грейбеком, они покинули зал под возобновившиеся разглагольствования потерявшего к ним интерес Волдеморта.

***  
Всю дорогу никто из них не проронил ни слова. Грейбек раздраженно пыхтел, но связываться со Снейпом не рискнул. Гарри рассудил, что Волдеморт все-таки продемонстрировал лояльность к Северусу, достаточную, чтобы прочие Упивающиеся не попытались ему навредить. Впрочем, в Грейбеке куда больше было звериного, чем человеческого, и Гарри постарался вести себя как можно спокойнее и не делать резких движений - как если бы встретил на пустыре одичавшего бездомного пса.  
Но до полнолуния было еще далеко, и пока Грейбек сдерживал в себе животный инстинкт растерзать чужака. Внизу он позволил себе лишь процедить: "Еще увидимся", прежде чем захлопнул тяжелую подвальную дверь.  
Гарри опустился на корточки, прислоняясь спиной к стене, и перевел дыхание - от пережитых эмоций болели плечи и шея, и в голове снова разгорался потухший было уголек.  
Снейп последовал его примеру.  
Глаза постепенно привыкали к полумраку.  
Подвал в доме Малфоев был совершенно таким, каким Гарри и запомнил его по своей прошлой жизни. Слабый серый свет, льющийся из узкого окна под потолком, выхватывал очертания ящиков и большого деревянного бочонка, стянутого по краю металлическим обручем. Где-то вдалеке водяные капли звонко ударялись о камень.  
\- Ты сошел с ума, - наконец произнес Снейп. - Даже какой-нибудь Петтигрю выглядел бы естественнее в роли Упивающегося, чем ты.  
Не дождавшись ответа, он подобрался к двери, изучая механизм замка.  
\- Орден уже в пути, - подал наконец голос Гарри. - Они вытащат нас отсюда.  
Северус словно только и ждал какой-нибудь реплики: тотчас выпрямился и навис над Гарри - в темноте его лица было не разглядеть, но и без того можно было догадаться, что взгляд его мечет молнии.  
\- Зачем ты пошел за мной? Откуда в тебе столько упрямства и безрассудства?! - воскликнул он в ярости.  
\- Не больше, чем в тебе! - парировал Гарри. - Зачем он тебя вызвал?  
\- Затем, что я ему понадобился!!!  
\- Я не об этом. Почему так внезапно? Да еще и в твой единственный свободный день, как будто нарочно.  
\- Думаешь, кому-то было бы легче, если бы он подождал до понедельника? - раздраженно спросил Снейп. - Дамблдор давно ждал, что это произойдет.  
\- Дамблдор даже не занервничал, когда я пришел к нему! - Гарри опять испытал злость и обиду на директора за пережитое. - Он привык жертвовать тобой, а я не допущу, чтобы ты снова... - тут Гарри осекся, сообразив, что сейчас наболтает лишнего. - Хочешь леденец? - сказал он примирительно.  
Он достал из кармана пакетик ставших теперь бесполезными конфет и протянул Снейпу. Тот на мгновение опешил, а потом слегка стукнул Гарри по руке.  
\- Прекрати паясничать, - в голосе его теперь отчетливо звучала истерика. - Ты подверг себя серьезной опасности, явившись сюда! Как ты меня нашел?  
\- По следам в воздухе, - разминая шею, чтобы хоть немного уменьшить болезненные ощущения, отозвался Гарри.  
\- По следам в воздухе, - повторил Снейп.  
\- Ну да, - Гарри выбрал конфету и положил ее за щеку. - Я не шучу. Этому учат в школе авроров.  
\- Тогда ты, наверное, лучший ее ученик! Я не оставляю следов воздухе!  
\- Ты ошибаешься, - возразил Гарри. - Все оставляют их. Ты, я, даже Дамблдор и... Добби?  
Домовой эльф материализовался в воздухе в двух шагах от пленников и уставился на них своими внимательными глазами-плошками.  
\- Мистер Снейп? - неуверенно пропищал он. И, хлопнув себя по лбу, радостно закричал: - И мистер Гарри По...  
Гарри коршуном метнулся к нему, в долю секунды преодолел разделявшее их с домовиком расстояние и зажал ему рот, не давая договорить.  
\- Тихо, Добби, - зашептал он в острое ухо. - Не называй меня по имени! Иначе меня убьют. Говори просто "Гарри"!  
Добби испуганно закивал, а потом обернулся к подошедшему к ним Снейпу.  
\- Мистер Снейп! Добби искал вас. Хозяин Люциус велел передать вам вот это, - домовик поклонился и протянул, рукояткой вперед, волшебную палочку.  
Гарри еле сдержал изумленный возглас.  
\- Она принадлежит хозяйке Нарциссе, - пояснил Добби. - Хозяин Люциус просил сломать ее, если мистер Снейп попадется...  
Домовик задрожал, прижимая уши к голове, а Снейп принял палочку и сосредоточенно повертел ее в руках.  
\- Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы на хозяйку Нарциссу не пало подозрение, - пообещал он.  
\- Проверь ее! - сгорая от нетерпения, воскликнул Гарри. Поступок Люциуса так его шокировал, что он ожидал подвоха: либо палочка не настоящая, либо мир сошел с ума.  
Северус покосился на него и сделал легкий взмах рукой.  
\- Люмос! - на кончике вспыхнул слабый огонек и, дрогнув, тотчас погас. - Плохо слушается, - пробормотал Снейп.  
\- Давай еще... Чужие палочки всегда так...  
\- Акуаменти, - неуверенно сказал Снейп. С водой получилось значительно лучше. Гарри наугад подставил сложенные ковшиком ладони и сделал несколько глотков.  
\- Отлично! Хочешь тоже?  
\- Не хочу, - отказался Снейп. - Давай выбираться отсюда. Добби, - обернулся он к домовику. - Иди к хозяину Люциусу и будь с ним рядом. Сейчас сюда придет много других волшебников, следи, чтобы хозяин был в безопасности.  
Добби снова поклонился и исчез. Снейп отпер дверь и, велев Гарри держаться сзади, медленно начал подниматься по лестнице. Глухие стены подвала не пропускали никаких звуков извне, но, чем выше они поднимались, тем яснее слышались крики. А вслед за этим поднялся такой грохот, словно где-то рушились потолочные балки.  
Прямо над головой Северуса пролетело заклятие и ударилось о стену, рассыпая каменные брызги.  
\- Давай туда, быстрее! - поторопил Гарри.  
В коридоре им преградила путь фигура в черном - один из Упивающихся, очевидно, был оставлен сторожить пленников. Снейп тотчас вырубил его Ступефаем - в этот раз палочка, как ни странно, сработала мгновенно и четко.  
Но наверх они все равно опоздали - там уже разобрались без них. В банкетном зале царила суета - авроры, среди которых Гарри заметил Подмора и Эммелину Вэнс, Упивающиеся - некоторых уже заковали в наручники, другие лежали на полу под действием заклятий - приспешники Волдеморта не ожидали нападения и оказались застигнуты врасплох.  
Обходя пойманных и обезоруженных Упивающихся так, словно они были неодушевленными предметами, по залу ходил и Дамблдор, держа под руку средних лет мужчину в аврорской мантии. Они о чем-то негромко переговаривались.  
В дверях на террасу маячил Люциус, по-прежнему иссиня-бледный. Здесь же стояла Нарцисса, обмахиваясь большим веером и поминутно поднося к лицу флакончик с нюхательной солью. Заметив Северуса и Гарри, Люциус странно скривил рот. Снейп кивнул ему, но подойти не успел - один из авроров, вынырнув из толпы, направился прямо к Малфоям, опознав в них хозяев дома. Он что-то произнес - слов было не разобрать, Люциус кивнул в ответ, и все трое покинули зал.  
Между тем Дамблдор, пожав руку своему собеседнику, подошел к Гарри и Снейпу.  
\- Всё в порядке? - спросил он.  
\- Уже да, - сказал Гарри. - Только наши палочки остались у Грейбека.  
\- Я распоряжусь, чтобы их вам вернули. Здесь есть камин - отправляйтесь в Хогвартс и ждите меня там. Вам двоим здесь больше делать нечего... Гарри, твои маяки были великолепны. Авроры сами сказали мне это.  
\- Спасибо, сэр! - просиял Гарри, и, спохватившись, задал главный вопрос: - Они поймали его? Профессор Дамблдор?  
Дамблдор торжествующе взглянул на него.  
\- Несколько минут назад он вместе с ближайшими приспешниками под конвоем отправлен в Азкабан.

***  
Гарри был рад поскорее убраться из дома Малфоев, в отличие от Северуса, который проследовал к камину весьма неохотно. Должно быть, он хотел перекинуться парой слов с Люциусом, но Гарри крепко держал его за рукав, и почувствовал себя спокойнее только после того, как они оба переступили каминную решетку в кабинете Дамблдора.  
Светило солнце, и в многочисленных стеклянных предметах отражались его искры, по стенам плясали зайчики. Все еще ощущая легкое головокружение и слабость, Гарри почти упал в кресло. Северус недовольно прохаживался вдоль книжных стеллажей, словно решая, оставаться ли ему тут или, ослушавшись Дамблдора, вернуться в дом Люциуса.  
Впрочем, директор появился довольно скоро, в компании нескольких авроров и фениксовцев. Он тотчас предложил гостям размещаться на стульях и табуретах, а сам занял традиционное место за столом.  
\- Места всем хватило? Объявляю открытым экстренное собрание, - сообщил он, сцепив руки в замочек и оглядывая из-под очков всех присутствующих. - Северус? - Снейп, и не подумавший сесть, отделился от книжных полок и подошел ближе. - Расскажи нам, что тебе стало известно.  
\- Немногое, - хмуро откликнулся Северус. - Он выражал большую обеспокоенность тем, что случилось с домом Лестрейнджей, говорил, что необходимо отправиться туда и найти важный артефакт, якобы хранившийся там долгие годы. Он не сказал, какой. Кроме того, он упомянул, что у него есть свои люди в Министерстве, а теперь и в Хогвартсе - в данном случае он подразумевал под "своим" человеком меня. В его намерения входило в ближайшее время вывести своих на ключевые позиции, а также, в противовес силовикам, заручиться поддержкой великанов и дементоров. Выяснить, кто именно лоббирует эти вопросы, я не успел. Вы появились слишком рано.  
\- Я тоже думаю, что мы поспешили, - согласился Дамблдор, - но Гарри было не остановить.  
Все обернулись к Гарри, и тот ответил самым дерзким взглядом, на какой только был способен.  
\- Вы же схватили его, - заметил он, стараясь говорить спокойно. - Все имена, которые вам нужны, он назовет сам. В Аврорате умеют добиваться признаний. А рисковать Северусом я не позволю.  
Снейп при этих словах смутился и заметно покраснел.  
\- Разумеется, мы получим эту информацию, но как скоро? - возразил Фрэнк Лонгботтом. - Может, он имеет куда больше власти, чем нам известно?  
\- Вы хотите сказать, Министерство может дать приказ о его освобождении? После всего, что он совершил? - воскликнул Гарри.  
Фрэнк открыл было рот, но Дамблдор ответил за него.  
\- Нет, такого приказа Министерство не даст, но я советую не терять бдительности, - произнес он. - Многие из его приспешников до сих пор на свободе… Он говорил что-то о себе лично? – добавил он, снова поворачиваясь к Северусу.  
\- Почти ничего, - покачал головой Снейп. - Но, упоминая о том, что готов возглавить движение за чистоту крови, он заявил, что успех всегда будет за нами, поскольку он в пять раз могущественнее любого из магов прошлого и настоящего. И что его собственная сила будет расти изо дня в день. Я понял, что он намекает... - Северус запнулся, и после небольшой паузы договорил: - ...на артефакты.  
\- Это мы обсудим позднее, - перебил Дамблдор, поднимая ладонь вверх в предупреждающем жесте. – Спасибо за помощь, Северус… Я также благодарю всех присутствующих и прошу быть по-прежнему наготове. Возможно, мне снова понадобится ваша помощь. Кроме того, большинству из вас, скорее всего, придется давать показания… Я предчувствую, что судебный процесс над Реддлом будет долгим и затянется не на один год.  
\- Разве его вина не очевидна? – вмешался Гарри.  
\- Он не обычный убийца, - спокойно пояснил Дамблдор. – Слишком много непонятных и необъяснимых поступков – это очень усложняет дело.  
\- За последние несколько десятилетий в мире не было никого более опасного, чем Реддл, - подтвердил Подмор.  
Авроры продолжали что-то говорить, но их голоса становились все глуше, сливаясь в монотонный гул - Гарри почувствовал слабость и сонливость, словно на смену всплеску эмоций пришла апатия. Перед глазами все поплыло, Гарри с трудом отыскал взглядом Северуса. Тот, заметив неладное, подошел ближе, наклонился и потормошил Гарри за плечо, спрашивая что-то. Гарри хотел ответить, но в этот момент в глазах совсем потемнело, и он отключился.

***  
В сознание Гарри пришел в комнате с высоким белым потолком, по которому безошибочно определил, что находится в больничном крыле Хогвартса. Сконцентрировавшись, как учили на курсах авроров, он размотал в обратном направлении цепочку событий, произошедших с ним в последние несколько часов, выяснил, что ничего по-настоящему опасного с ним произойти не могло и рискнул пошевелиться. В теле по-прежнему была неприятная слабость и немного болела голова.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – тотчас спросил появившийся из ниоткуда Северус и сел на край его постели.  
\- Как будто гиппогрифа на себе таскал, - признался Гарри. - Что со мной случилось?  
\- Мадам Помфри говорит, ты слишком увлекся обезболивающими чарами.  
\- Да, у меня днём некстати разболелась голова, - пробормотал Гарри.  
\- Для этих случаев всегда есть зелья. Они гораздо более надежны и безопасны, чем чары и прочие виды альтернативной медицины, - проворчал Снейп. На переносице его держалась вертикальная складка, но он сжал руку Гарри, лежащую поверх одеяла, показывая, что не сердится.  
\- Профессор Вилкис говорит то же самое, - согласился Гарри. - Но мне было некогда искать зелье. Это неважно. Вообще всё неважно, кроме того, что ты в безопасности.  
\- Рыцарь, - вздохнул Северус. - И что бы я делал без тебя?  
\- Не знаю! - искренне сказал Гарри, и Снейп хмыкнул.  
\- От скромности ты точно не умрешь. Так и будешь всюду таскаться за мной хвостом?  
\- Буду, - подтвердил Гарри. - Я же должен быть уверен, что тебе ничего не угрожает.  
\- Тогда приходи ко мне на уроки. У меня каждую неделю кто-нибудь непременно взрывает котлы.  
\- Приду, - зевнув, отозвался Гарри и подвинулся ближе к Северусу.  
Вскоре в палату явился Дамблдор и тоже сел возле постели Гарри, с другого края.  
\- Что говорит Поппи? – спросил он у Северуса, как будто Гарри был ребенком и не мог ответить сам за себя.  
\- Велела отлежаться несколько дней, пока силы не восстановятся, - откликнулся Северус, по-прежнему не выпуская руку Гарри. – Чем закончилось собрание?  
\- Я распустил всех по домам и переговорил с Корнуэллом.  
\- А что Малфой? – спросил Северус, и Гарри почувствовал, как едва заметно дрогнули его пальцы.  
\- Ничего, - пожал плечами Дамблдор. – Убедил авроров, что был под Империусом. У него дом буквально набит темными артефактами, а он утверждает, что не имеет никакого представления, откуда они там взялись. Сказал, что Волдеморт использовал его и пытался подставить. В этом весь Малфой. Его даже не арестовали. Взяли показания и ушли.  
Гарри с досадой увидел, что Северус едва заметно улыбается.  
\- Кстати, Корнуэлл передал мне ваши палочки, - директор достал их из кармана мантии и положил на одеяло. – Говорят, Грейбек – омерзительнейший тип. Пока его везли в Азкабан, он едва не перекусал всю стражу.  
\- В нем звериного больше, чем человеческого, - подтвердил Северус. – Я никогда не знал, чего от него ожидать. Лорд… не гнушался такими слугами.  
Дамблдор кивнул.  
\- Его слуги еще могут принести немало вреда. Насколько я понял, он поручил самым приближенным из них охрану хоркруксов… Увы, я не могу дать эту информацию Аврорату, поэтому искать оставшиеся из них нам придется своими силами.  
\- Думаю, я могу помочь, - подал голос Гарри. – Хоркруксов было всего пять. Дневник хранился у Малфоя, тиара – в Хогвартсе, медальон – в пещере, чаша – у Лестрейнджей. Теперь они разрушены, и остался всего один. Кольцо Гонтов. Волдеморту было шестнадцать, когда он создал этот хоркрукс, убив своего отца.  
Снейп дернулся, но смолчал.  
\- Я знаю, где находится кольцо, уверен почти на все сто, - сказал Гарри. – Он спрятал его в доме своей матери, если вы дадите мне карту, я смогу точно показать, где это… Только обещайте, - добавил он, обращаясь к Дамблдору, - что не пойдете туда без меня.  
И, пока он договаривал последнюю фразу, Снейп тоже поспешно, одновременно с ним, произнес:  
\- Обещайте, что не возьмете туда Гарри.  
Дамблдор посмотрел на них, глаза его блестели нетерпением, но он все равно не мог сдержать улыбку.  
\- Посмотрим, - сказал он. – Тебе пока необходим постельный режим, Гарри. Отложим этот разговор. Мне еще нужно навестить Аластора, пока он от нетерпения не сбежал из больницы… Я обещал держать его в курсе событий... Значит, дом Гонтов? Неплохо, неплохо! – пробормотал он. И, простившись, ушел.  
Как только дверь за директором закрылась, Северус сразу уставился на Гарри взглядом, предвещавшим допрос с пристрастием.  
\- Откуда тебе известно про Гонтов и хоркруксы? – спросил он, понизив голос, словно опасался быть подслушанным. – Твоя поистине дьявольская осведомленность меня пугает.  
\- А откуда тебе известно, как придумывать новые заклинания или варить зелья? – парировал Гарри. И сам ответил за него: – Ты много занимался этими вопросами, потому что это для тебя важно. Так же, как для меня важно остановить Волдеморта. Я не использовал его методов для получения информации, если ты об этом. Никого не убивал и не пытал. И заплатил самую высокую цену за эти сведения. Все, кого я любил, погибали у меня на глазах, ты не можешь знать, каково это!  
\- Почему же не могу, - глухо возразил Снейп. – Я похоронил мать. А сегодня при мне едва не убили одного идиота, который, вооружившись пакетом леденцов, явился спасать меня непонятно от какой опасности. После чего посидел взаперти в подвале, а потом триумфально провалялся три часа без сознания.  
\- Сколько? – переспросил Гарри изумленно.  
\- Три часа и двенадцать минут, если быть точным, - холодно сказал Снейп, не пытаясь, впрочем, ни отодвинуться, ни выпустить руку Гарри из своей.  
\- Было бы хуже, если бы я грохнулся прямо в зале, - сказал Гарри примирительно. – Вот вышел бы конфуз.  
Снейп застонал.  
\- Ты называешь это «конфуз»? У тебя начисто отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения, вместе со здравым смыслом.  
\- Твоего здравого смысла хватит на нас двоих, - сказал Гарри, улыбаясь, несмотря на то, что ноздри Снейпа трепетали от ярости. Должно быть, его улыбка подействовала на Северуса лучше любых других аргументов, поскольку тот не стал спорить.  
За окном совсем стемнело, и надо было возвращаться к Моррисонам, но Гарри решил, что отложит это до завтрашнего утра.  
Он думал о прошедшем дне, до краев насыщенном событиями, и в сознании, перебивая все прочие впечатления, пульсировала мысль: «Мы свободны». Чем бы ни завершился процесс над Волдемортом, по сути дела, с этого дня Темный Лорд прекратил свое существование, став всего лишь одним из многочисленных заключенных Азкабана.


	30. Мир, которому больше не нужен спаситель

Следующие несколько дней Гарри чувствовал слабость, как после долгой болезни, и Сара велела ему оставаться в постели. Она сама приносила ему в комнату подносы с едой, а в обед заглядывал и Патрик - чтобы Гарри не скучал, он купил для него несколько газет и журналов. Все передовицы кричали об аресте Волдеморта, но написаны были словно под копирку. Сообщалось, что преступник ведет себя очень высокомерно, требует особых условий и отказывается говорить с теми сотрудниками Аврората и Министерства, чьи фамилии кажутся ему недостаточно уважаемыми.  
Оставалось лишь удивляться тому, насколько Реддл зарвался.  
Когда вся официальная пресса была изучена, Гарри полистал развлекательные журналы. В "Спортивном обозрении" писали о том, что "Ястребы" взяли очередную бронзу на каком-то местечковом матче, и вся команда в полном составе с беззаботными улыбками махала ему рукой с большой цветной колдографии. Гарри представлял себе, какой была бы его судьба, будь он обычным подростком, увлеченным квиддичем и прочей ерундой. Каково это - когда у тебя голова не болит ни о чем, кроме завтрашнего матча, а самая большая проблема - найти в шкафу два одинаковых носка.  
Он даже немного поиграл сам с собой в игру, воображая себя таким мальчишкой, и Сара с Патриком невольно поддерживали эту иллюзию, поскольку носились с ним, как настоящие заботливые родители.  
Северус прислал письмо, тоже выражая беспокойство о его здоровье, и сообщил, что на факультете начались волнения, поскольку у некоторых учеников арестовали родителей. Он опасался, что к лету ситуация станет еще напряженнее.  
Чтобы как-то переключить внимание школьников, Снейп задал им непомерное задание, но и сам понимал, что это не выход - все следующее воскресенье они вдвоем с Гарри убили на проверку работ.  
\- Ожидать можно чего угодно, - выглядывая из-за кипы бумаг, мрачно говорил Северус. - Дуэли и драки в коридорах возникают постоянно, я стараюсь не наказывать своих, но иногда их вина очевидна. Если они еще и провалятся на экзамене по зельям, Дамблдор вышвырнет меня из школы. Это будет весьма прискорбно, хотя я и не рвался в преподаватели, - при этом он интенсивно черкал что-то в очередном пергаменте красными чернилами.  
\- Успокойся, ты хороший учитель, - уговаривал его Гарри. - Вот увидишь, твой экзамен пройдет не хуже, чем у Слагхорна. А за дальнейшую судьбу своих выпускников ты все равно не в ответе. Ты делаешь для них, что можешь.  
\- Да, я знаю, - уныло откликнулся Северус.  
\- Послушай, для кого-то ты можешь сделать еще больше, - внезапно Гарри пришла мысль, и он ухватился за нее, обдумывая и рассуждая вслух. - Я ухожу от Моррисонов, и это огорчает и меня, и их, поскольку они ко мне очень привязались. Я подумал, возможно, было бы хорошо, если бы я нашел кого-то на свое место. У тебя в этом году много выпускников, и ты знаешь их характер и возможности в зельеварении. Может, посоветуешь, кого я мог бы привести к Саре и Патрику?  
Северус задумчиво подпер подбородок рукой.  
\- Возможно, - сказал он наконец, придвигая к себе очередную контрольную. - Я думаю, что смогу порекомендовать тебе кого-нибудь. У меня есть в этом году несколько выпускников, не совсем бездарных.  
\- Вот и отлично! - обрадовался Гарри.  
Моррисонам эта идея тоже пришлась по душе.  
\- Не могу представить кого-то на твоем месте, - сказала Сара. - Но знаю, что твоему выбору мы с Патриком будем доверять, как своему собственному.  
В ответ Гарри только кивнул - он и сам не сомневался, что будет выбирать своего преемника более чем тщательно.

***  
Очередной свободный день Гарри с Северусом договорились провести в Хогсмиде, поскольку встречи в школе были чреваты тем, что до вечера они просидели бы над проверкой контрольных работ.  
В субботу днем Северус прислал сову с предложением встретиться в "Трех метлах", и в воскресенье с утра пораньше Гарри аппарировал туда.  
Посетителей у Розмерты в эту пору было, как всегда, немного. Сделав заказ и взяв со стойки газету, Гарри покрутил головой в поисках укромного уголка, и внезапно заметил Сириуса. Тот сидел у окна в своей смешной маггловской куртке и лениво помешивал кофе. Поскольку в последнее время они более-менее ладили, Гарри решился подойти поболтать немного с крестным, коротая время в ожидании Северуса.  
\- Привет, - сказал он, и Сириус, вскинув голову, улыбнулся ему, широко и беззаботно. - Я могу присесть?  
\- Конечно, - откликнулся Сириус, отвечая на рукопожатие. - Что ты тут делаешь? Приехал за ингредиентами для аптеки?  
\- У меня сегодня выходной, - объяснил Гарри. - Вот, решил прогуляться немного. Я тут редко бываю... А ты? Чем сейчас занимаешься?  
\- Ничем особенным, - пожал плечами Сириус.  
\- Разве это не скучно? - удивился Гарри.  
Сириус вздохнул.  
\- Мы с Джеймсом думали поступать в школу авроров, - признался он. - Мечтали об этом с шестого курса, строили планы... Но Джеймс женился, а одному мне ввязываться в эту учебу не хотелось, хватит с меня Хогвартса.  
\- В школе Авроров тебе и в одиночку не пришлось бы скучать, - заверил Гарри. - Я сейчас хожу на курсы, там столько интересного... - видя, что Сириус смотрит на него недоверчиво, он добавил: - Ты мог бы позвать с собой Ремуса, если тебе так уж нужна компания.  
\- Ремус точно никогда не будет аврором, - Сириус нахмурился. - Он болен, и его не примут. Да он и сам не пойдет. Уж я его знаю...  
\- Ты хотя бы мог спросить его, что он об этом думает, - невзначай заметил Гарри.  
\- Да мы с ним редко видимся, - отмахнулся Сириус. - Теперь наверное и вовсе перестанем пересекаться... Ты же знаешь, Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть схватили!  
\- Да, что-то слышал краем уха, - хмыкнул Гарри. - Но какое отношение это имеет к тебе и Ремусу?  
\- Так ведь Орден теперь не будет собираться, - объяснил Сириус снисходительно.  
Гарри замер, раздумывая, признаться ли крестному, что игра еще не окончена.  
\- Я думаю, это не совсем так, - наклоняясь над столом, прошептал он. - Для нас еще найдется работа. Я недавно разговаривал с Дамблдором и...

\- Привет! - прозвучало рядом, и Гарри тотчас выпрямился, встречаясь взглядом с Регулусом Блэком. Тот улыбался так же широко, как Сириус за несколько минут перед этим.  
Гарри тоже улыбнулся в ответ, но про себя отметил, что выглядит Регулус неважно - бледнее обычного и с темными кругами под глазами. Он так замотал вокруг шеи свой школьный слизеринский шарф, как будто мерз, и не спешил снять его даже здесь, в тепле кофейни. Гарри хотел было уже наброситься на Регулуса с расспросами, когда заметил позади него Северуса. Снейп смотрел на Сириуса, и лицо его выражало негодование.  
Сириус, по-видимому, тоже разрывался между желанием обнять брата или устроить драку со старым школьным врагом.  
\- Вы что, пришли вдвоем? - спросил он, переводя взгляд с Регулуса на Снейпа и обратно.  
\- Северус сказал, что у него есть какой-то важный разговор. Надеюсь, ты не против говорить при свидетелях? - обратился Регулус к Снейпу, устраиваясь на лавке возле Сириуса. - У меня от брата секретов нет. Как дела, Гарри? Рад тебя видеть! - в одном младший Блэк совершенно не изменился - он был по-прежнему болтлив и обожал оказываться в центре внимания.  
Снейп, негодующе фыркнув, сел рядом с Гарри.  
\- Мне нисколько не улыбается провести день в этой компании, - сообщил он, адресуясь к Гарри и игнорируя Блэков, словно они были трактирной мебелью. - Поэтому сразу к делу. Я размышлял над твоим вопросом и подумал, что лучшей кандидатуры, чем Регулус, тебе не найти.  
\- А? - не понял Гарри.  
\- А? - повторил за ним Регулус.  
\- Я имею в виду твое место в аптеке, - пояснил Северус сухо. - Блэк - лучший студент этого выпуска. Если сможешь его уговорить - лучшей замены тебе не найти.  
\- Уговорить на что? - вмешался Регулус озадаченно. Сириус тоже настороженно смотрел на Северуса и Гарри, словно ожидал, что они сейчас попытаются как-то навредить его братцу.  
Снейп страдальчески скривился:  
\- Он недавно высказывал желание стать колдомедиком.  
\- Правда? - наконец понял Гарри. - Ты хочешь стать колдомедиком, Регулус? Тогда эта работа действительно для тебя! Летом я поступаю в школу Авроров, и, если всё сложится, мне придется уйти из моей аптеки. У них освободится место провизора, и мои хозяева просили найти кого-нибудь, кому я доверяю.  
\- Тебе совершенно незачем работать в аптеке, Регулус, - вмешался Сириус. - Дядя не против увеличить наше содержание...  
\- Пускай поработает... Не всем же быть такими бездельниками, как ты, - перебил Снейп. - Труд облагораживает куда лучше, чем происхождение.  
Сириус хотел было что-то сказать, но Регулус накрыл его руку своей, останавливая начинающуюся перепалку.  
\- Это большая честь для меня - поступить на твое место, Гарри, - произнес он взволнованно.  
Сириус фыркнул, но, покосившись на брата, смолчал.  
\- Как и для меня - передать свои дела тебе, - заверил Гарри. - Я и мечтать не смел о таком преемнике.  
\- Теперь, если вы закончили обмен любезностями, мы можем уйти? - буркнул Снейп, поднимаясь.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Гарри, с трудом сдерживая улыбку - он хорошо видел, что бывшие враги сейчас переругиваются лишь по привычке, скорее, отдавая дань прошлому, нежели в действительности испытывая друг к другу прежние сильные чувства. Для Гарри было очевидно, что осталось сделать всего один последний шаг для того, чтобы Северус и Сириус, наконец, стали пожали друг другу руки как друзья.  
Похоже, Регулус тоже думал так, по крайней мере, они с Гарри переглянулись с заговорщицким видом.  
\- Все решится в августе, но я надеюсь увидеть тебя раньше, - произнес Гарри, прощаясь с младшим Блэком. - Ты знаешь, где меня найти. Заглядывай в гости. Ты тоже, Сириус, - добавил он, оборачиваясь к крестному.  
\- Еще минута реверансов, и меня ты тоже увидишь не раньше августа, - пробубнил недовольный Снейп, устремляясь к выходу, и Гарри помчался за ним следом: все-таки, Северус еще не достиг тех высот великодушия, чтобы провести вечер в одном помещении с Сириусом Блэком, даже несмотря на все перемены в их отношениях к лучшему.

***  
Поступление в школу авроров Гарри планировал отметить тихо - посидеть с Северусом в "Дырявом котле", но не тут-то было. Хмури, раньше самого Гарри узнавший от Вилкиса новость о том, что Гарри набрал проходные баллы, тотчас сообщил Дамблдору, и директор принял решение посвятить следующее собрание Ордена этому событию. Поэтому, когда Гарри переступил порог "Кабаньей головы", его встретили аплодисментами и восторженными криками. Мужчины пожимали его руку, Лили расцеловала его в обще щеки, словно он уже победил Волдеморта.  
Гарри чувствовал одновременно неловкость и неимоверную радость - ведь столько людей искренне желали ему счастья на выбранном им пути.  
\- Я тоже обязательно буду поступать! - сообщил Регулус, беззлобно посмеиваясь над его смущением. - Может, и Сириус соберется. Во всяком случае, у меня есть целый год, чтобы убедить его. Твое здоровье, Гарри!  
\- Твое здоровье! - услышав их разговор, охотно поддержал Дамблдор и поднял кубок.  
\- Удачи, Гарри!  
\- Ты молодец, парень!  
Глядя на соединенные в едином порыве кубки, Гарри думал о том, что никогда, наверное, не был так счастлив, как теперь.

***  
Школа авроров располагалась в старинном особняке с высокими потолками, широкими лестницами и бесконечно длинными коридорами. На цокольном этаже находились тренировочные залы, на первом - лекционные аудитории, на втором - комнаты учеников. С прошлого века школа значительно расширилась, и всем желающим учиться перестало хватать места, поэтому министерство распорядилось о строительстве нового здания. Фундамент его был заложен в год поступления Гарри в школу. Обставлено всё было очень торжественно - приехал министр, произнес длинную речь и заложил первый камень. Гарри с однокурсниками слушали, свесившись из окон старого корпуса, где с потолка периодически сыпалась побелка.  
\- Я видел проект, это будет огромный город, со своей больницей, библиотекой, магазинами... - рассказывал Роберт Вуд, один из курсантов, чей дядя был главным архитектором министерства. - Видите ту рощу? Скоро не увидите, и лужайку тоже, и пруд... А вот там - он махнул рукой в сторону пестрой толпы, окружившей первый камень - будет главный проспект... Но это уже лет через десять, не раньше. Нас с вами не касается.  
Учиться приходилось много - каждый день лекции, тренировки и горы литературы для самостоятельного изучения. Даже встречаться с Северусом Гарри теперь мог не каждую неделю. Чтобы хоть как-то успевать общаться, они затеяли переписку совиной почтой. Снейп писал ему два-три раза в неделю, Гарри отвечал от случая к случаю. Как когда-то на Прайвет-драйв, он сделал себе небольшой тайник в полу, и складывал в большую жестяную коробку из-под печенья все послания Северуса.  
Снейп писал всегда скупо - была ли причиной этому нехватка времени, или он просто брал такой же тон, как и Гарри, который не мастер был писать письма - неизвестно. Обычно он кратко пересказывал школьные новости, или сообщал о каких-то интересных фактах, вычитанных в очередной книжке. Изредка в его сухой тон прокрадывались эмоции, но он, казалось, старательно глушил их. Зато во время их встреч был страстным и нежным - кажется, он тяжелее переносил эту разлуку, чем Гарри.  
\- У тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи относительно Рождества? - спросил он в начале декабря.  
Гарри только пожал плечами. Он еще не думал о приближающихся праздниках, хотя в школе им уже обещали неделю каникул.  
\- А у тебя?  
\- Есть кое-какие мысли... - ответил Северус туманно и завел разговор о чем-то другом.  
Но через пару недель, когда они бродили по Хогсмиду, он, заметно нервничая, снова заговорил об этом.  
\- У меня есть дом, я как-то говорил тебе, - начал он, останавливаясь возле витрины с кондитерскими изделиями. Гарри тоже замер, сделав вид, что засмотрелся на россыпи шоколадных фигурок, марципана и разноцветных леденцов. Дом Снейпа он помнил хорошо, но никак не мог понять, к чему Северус клонит.  
\- Я там давно уже не был, - продолжал Снейп после паузы. - Но он вполне пригоден для жилья, и... нуждается только в хорошей уборке. Гостиная быстро прогревается, если растопить камин - будет достаточно всего часа. Поставим елку, приготовим что-нибудь... А?  
\- А? - повторил Гарри, удивленно оборачиваясь к нему. - Ты приглашаешь меня в свой дом?  
Снейп совсем стушевался.  
\- Вероятно, это плохая идея.  
\- Это... отличная идея! - возразил Гарри в волнении, и, не обращая внимания на прохожих, заключил Северуса в объятия. - Это большая честь для меня - побывать в твоем доме! - заверил он.  
Снейп кивнул, отстраняясь.  
\- Я рад, - медленно произнес он, - что ты согласился. Но ты должен знать. Этот дом - все, что у меня осталось от матери, но мне тяжело возвращаться туда. Я... не решился бы без тебя на этот шаг. И, возможно, я не прав.  
\- Тогда давай проверим? - протягивая ему руку, нетерпеливо предложил Гарри.  
\- Нет-нет, - почти испуганно возразил Северус. - В Рождество. Возьмем с собой елку и все остальное... если нам не понравится, уйдем в "Дырявый котел".  
\- Ладно, - согласился Гарри, почувствовав, что лучше сейчас не спорить.  
\- Тогда я зайду за тобой завтра днем, - Северус ощутимо успокоился, хотя между бровей его все еще держалась вертикальная складка.

***  
На следующий день он выглядел еще более взволнованным и несчастным, и на лице его явно читалось - "зря я все это затеял", но отступиться и показать перед Гарри свою трусость он не хотел. Они накупили столько фруктов, мяса и сладостей, словно собирались в долгий поход, и, увенчав свои покупки огромной елкой, отправились в ближайший закуток между домами, чтобы аппарировать. На улицах ощущалась праздничная суета, какая бывает только в Рождество.  
В витринах мигали цветные гирлянды.  
Свернув в подворотню между домами, Северус поставил на землю пакеты и прислонил елку к стене.  
\- Что? - спросил подоспевший Гарри. - Устал?  
\- Вот еще, - фыркнул Северус. - Я, в отличие от некоторых, левитирую пакеты, а не тащу их на себе.  
\- Да? Хорошая идея, - пропыхтел Гарри.  
\- Ты же волшебник, - снисходительно усмехнулся Северус и замолчал, разглядывая его.  
\- Что? - повторил Гарри.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Северус тихо. - Просто снежинки у тебя на ресницах. Красиво...  
\- У тебя тоже! - заметил Гарри. - И в волосах, и на мантии.  
Северус наклонился и медленно поцеловал его.  
\- Ты прекраснее всего, что я когда-либо видел на свете, - сообщил он.  
\- Ты пристрастен, - смущенно улыбнулся Гарри. - Идём домой?  
\- Идем, - странно посмотрев на него, согласился Снейп и подхватил все свои кульки и елку. - Держись за меня крепче, я аппарирую нас обоих.  
Гарри еле успел подхватить в одну руку свои пакеты, а другую закинуть за шею Снейпа, как они уже стояли на знакомом крыльце.  
Это было всего два года назад - с тех пор, как он запер дверь этого дома, приютившего его, и отправился в Хогвартс.  
За это время дом еще больше обветшал и зарос снизу мхом. Доски крыльца скрипели: Северус переминался с ноги на ногу, не решаясь войти.  
Гарри не торопил его - он сам когда-то вместе с Гермионой стоял на пороге дома своих родителей в Лощине Годрика, и до сих пор помнил, как сжималось горло.  
Оглядываясь по сторонам, он вспоминал и эту мощеную булыжником улицу, которая спускалась к реке, и низкие домишки с глухими ставнями на окнах...  
\- Красиво здесь, - пробормотал он, чтобы не молчать. - Но очень ветрено... и сырость такая...  
Снейп молча достал палочку и открыл дверь.  
Узким темным коридором они прошли в гостиную, и Снейп зажег Люмос. Гостиная выглядела именно так, как и должна выглядеть гостиная, в которой никто не был два года. Пыль, темнота и запах нежилого помещения - запах, который Гарри впервые вдохнул на площади Гриммо, когда Орден только-только организовал там свой штаб.  
Снейп, похоже, уже совсем раскаявшийся, что затеял все это, вручил ему пакеты.  
\- Кухня слева, - буркнул он. - Разбери покупки, а я пока посмотрю, не забился ли камин.  
Гарри кивнул - когда Северус был в таком настроении, лучше было вовсе не разговаривать с ним лишний раз. Подхватив тяжелые пакеты, он шагнул на кухню, в которой ему уже довелось когда-то хозяйничать.  
Здесь, конечно, всё также осталось прежним. Кажется, именно он, Гарри, а вовсе не Северус последним покидал этот дом. Значит, Снейп за два года так и не удосужился сюда прийти.  
Из гостиной раздался громкий чих и возня - Северус чистил каминную трубу. Гарри улыбнулся. Бросив куртку на спинку стула, он включил плиту, - не столько ради готовки, сколько чтобы прогреть дом, и открыл шкаф, чтобы посмотреть, какую посуду можно использовать. Под руку ему сразу же попалась та чашка, из которой он пил шоколад в свой первый вечер в доме Северуса - он узнал полустершуюся картинку с пастушкой на цветущем лугу. В задумчивости выставив чашку на стол, Гарри почистил апельсин и отправил дольку за щеку. Апельсины для него всегда были непременным атрибутом Рождества - и даже среди лета их запах напоминал ему о каникулах и тех чудесах, которые еще не произошли, но непременно должны произойти когда-нибудь, может, совсем скоро.  
Впрочем, главное волшебство в жизни Гарри уже случилось.  
Северус явился следом за ним, весь перемазанный сажей.  
\- Камин в рабочем состоянии, - сообщил он. - Ты уже готовишь?  
\- Пока еще нет, - отозвался Гарри, протягивая ему половинку апельсина. - Давай вместе?  
\- Давай, - согласился Северус. И, не сговариваясь, оба уселись к столу.  
\- Я планирую индейку, бутерброды на шпажках и фруктовый салат, - сообщил Гарри, облизывая липкие после апельсина пальцы. - Кстати, у тебя есть ванная?  
\- Наверху, - неохотно отозвался Северус. - Не знаю, исправен ли водопровод... Послушай, Гарри, давай просто уйдем отсюда, отправимся в "Дырявый котел", мы еще успеем заказать столик и...  
\- Нет, постой-ка... Зачем нам столик в "Дырявом котле"? - удивился Гарри. - У тебя замечательный дом. Сейчас мы вдвоем быстро приведем тут все в порядок, приготовим ужин, поставим елку... Ты ведь сам хотел этого. И я тоже этого хочу. Что-нибудь не так?  
\- Все в порядке, - произнес Северус, снова странно уставившись на Гарри. - Пойдем, покажу тебе ванную.

***  
Водопровод оказался в рабочем состоянии. Правда примерно полчаса из крана шла коричневая вода, но потом осадок постепенно исчез, и можно было греть воду и мыться.  
Гарри и Северус привели в порядок гостиную и кухню, решив пока не замахиваться на весь дом. Елку поставили в большую кастрюлю с песком, и Снейп принес откуда-то сверху коробку старых игрушек - когда-то красивые стеклянные шары местами треснули, кое-где с них облупилась краска. Но Гарри это совершенно не смущало. Пока Северус занимался приготовлением мяса, Гарри наряжал елку под веселый треск каминного пламени, потом хорошенько вытряхнул на крыльце каминный коврик и завел остановившиеся часы.  
Вдвоем они приготовили салат и бутерброды, и ближе к Рождеству, завернувшись в простыни после ванной, сидели у камина со всей своей снедью.  
Дом словно ожил - стены, казалось, грелись в отсветах каминного пламени, которого не видели уже несколько лет. Эти же отсветы яркими огоньками отражались в круглых боках елочных шаров. Пахло индейкой, апельсинами и хвоей.  
Снейп довольно щурился, глядя в огонь. И это выражение безмятежности на его лице было для Гарри дороже всего на свете – в этот миг истинный смысл его жизни словно открылся ему во всей полноте: он – тот, кому суждено сделать Снейпа счастливым.  
За окном падал снег, покрывая белым крыши домиков Спиннерс-энда и мостовые с разбросанными на них апельсиновыми шкурками и обрывками цветной мишуры.

***  
К концу первого курса Гарри был признан лучшим учеником, его портрет висел в большом зале школы рядом с портретами Хмури, Вилкиса и других выдающихся авроров. Благодаря этому, даже Снейп смирился с тем, что Гарри собирается на вылазку в дом Гонтов – памятуя о том, какую опасность представляет собой кольцо, фениксовцы очень тщательно продумывали план поиска и уничтожения этого артефакта. К тому времени, когда стратегия была разработана, от Ордена Феникса осталась лишь небольшая компания самых близких Дамблдору людей – вся молодежь, включая чету Поттеров, братьев Блэков, Люпина и Лонгботтомов, занялась своими делами, далёкими от войны и политики. Последним из числа молодых фениксовцев сошел с дистанции Северус – когда в Хогвартсе начались выпускные экзамены уровня Ж.А.Б.А., он оказался так занят, что уже не мог посещать собрания.  
\- Я надеюсь только на Дамблдора и твое благоразумие, - писал он Гарри в те дни, когда не мог быть с ним рядом. – Нет. Пожалуй, только на Дамблдора.  
Но Гарри и сам теперь не собирался рисковать. Он был абсолютно уверен в успехе их предприятия – ведь они потратили на подготовку целый год. Над вопросом уничтожения кольца трудились лучшие умы магической Британии. Ничто не должно было дать сбой. Ждали лишь подходящего момента, когда шумиха вокруг имени Реддла и его родителей совсем уляжется. Интерес к Тёмному Лорду и правда поугас за год. Но все еще к дому Гонтов организовывались толпы паломников – как приверженцев Волдеморта, так и его противников. Каждый считал своим долгом убедиться, что фамильный особняк, о котором они прочли на страницах жёлтых газет, существует в действительности.  
Гарри же больше волновало, когда у Снейпа уже закончатся экзамены: он один на всем свете знал, как сильно на самом деле Северус переживает за своих учеников, как ему важны их успех и их высокие баллы по Зельеварению.  
\- Ну, что они опять натворили? – спрашивал Гарри каждый раз, когда Северус появлялся на пороге «Трёх мётел» с таким скорбным лицом, будто ему чёрный гиппогриф дорогу перебежал.  
\- Идиоты! – стонал Снейп, плюхаясь на скамейку и придвигая к себе чашку кофе, заботливо заказанного Гарри. Далее следовала получасовая расшифровка этого емкого определения, а Гарри, как мог, уговаривал Снейпа не горячиться, хотя многие из этих историй он уже знал из его же писем.  
\- Ты хороший учитель, - повторял он, - потому что правду никогда не надоест повторять. – Вот взгляни на меня. Я сдал свой экзамен по Зельеваренью на отлично, и всё благодаря тебе!  
На этих словах лицо Северуса каждый раз светлело, так, будто в них содержалась какая-то особая магическая формула, способная улучшить его настроение. Может, это и вправду было так, во всяком случае, всегда срабатывало безотказно.

***  
Хотя Снейп отказался в дни школьных экзаменов от посещения собраний Ордена, они с Гарри все равно старались встречаться, хотя бы ненадолго, раз в несколько дней. В последнее время их излюбленным местом стали «Три метлы», где Розмерта даже нарочно оставляла им в углу столик, как своим завсегдатаям. Если у Гарри получалось явиться в Хогсмид раньше назначенного Северусом времени, он некоторое время с удовольствием прогуливался по улицам, отдыхая от своих аврорских штудий и греясь на солнце. В один из таких чудных летних дней, когда ничто не предвещало опасности, он увидел в толпе таких же праздных, как он, прохожих, знакомое лицо с длинной рыжей челкой и веснушками на носу.  
\- Гарри! – воскликнула обладательница чёлки.  
\- Лили!  
Они не виделись уже тысячу лет, и он радостно бросился навстречу маме, как вдруг замер, изумленный.  
\- Что это… с тобой? – пробормотал он изумленно, и она рассмеялась:  
\- Глупенький! Там ребенок! Уже совсем-совсем скоро появится на свет… Надеюсь, ты придешь к нам в гости… Он пинается! Вот, потрогай.  
И не успел Гарри опомниться, как она поймала его за руку и приложила его ладонь к своему большому животу. Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, а потом Гарри ощутил изнутри легкий толчок.  
«Уже пинается… Что же это… Да это я сам… это я сам там пинаюсь!» – подумал он и в ужасе отдернул руку, а Лили снова звонко рассмеялась.  
\- Все вы, мальчишки, одинаковые! Я ведь не стеклянная! Джеймс тоже вечно боится… пылинки с меня сдувает! И всё ждёт появления малыша, чтобы играть с ним в квиддич, представляешь! Нам сказали, что будет мальчик.  
Она продолжала весело щебетать, пока он проводил ее до магазина, потом помог ей донести пакеты и посадил ее на автобус – и все это время он чувствовал себя так, словно, задумавшись, вошел не в ту дверь и теперь не может понять, где он очутился, и почему вместо привычных глазам предметов все вокруг будто чужое.  
\- Я создал парадокс, – пробормотал он вслух, когда «Ночной рыцарь», увозящий Лили, скрылся из виду. – «Встреча с самим собой до добра не доводит». И что теперь делать? Что же я натворил?..  
Произошедшее так его обескуражило, что до конца дня он был сам не свой, и даже несколько раз порывался рассказать Северусу, тоже заметившему необычность его состояния, всю правду, но этот рассказ потребовал бы слишком много времени и, особенно, слишком много душевных сил, коими Гарри пока не располагал.  
\- Обещай, что ни во что не ввяжешься без меня! – как всегда сказал ему Снейп на прощание, хмуря брови, и Гарри искренне обещал быть благоразумным. Они договорились встретиться через три дня, и Снейп стал взбираться вверх по каменистой хогвартской дороге. У поворота, поднявшись на большой валун, он помахал Гарри рукой и скрылся из виду. Они оба еще не знали, что это была последняя их встреча.

***  
Поразмыслив над сложившейся ситуацией, Гарри решил, что Северусу все-таки ничего пока рассказывать не будет, неизвестно еще, как тот воспримет затянувшийся обман и недомолвки. А вот с Дамблдором поговорить было все-таки нужно.  
«Отправлю сову, попрошу о встрече», - рассуждал он, направляясь в сторону «Трех метел», где его уже, наверное, дожидался Северус.  
Солнце стояло в зените, заканчивался июль, и совсем не хотелось думать о плохом. Экзамены позади, остаток лета они со Снейпом планировали провести вдвоем, где-нибудь подальше от суеты волшебного и маггловского миров, обсуждая планы на будущее. А планов у них было много – прежде всего, они договорились, что приведут в порядок дом в Тупике Прядильщика, и после того, как Гарри окончит школу авроров, они вместе переберутся туда… Снейп конечно станет писать книжки по зельеварению, а Гарри… Гарри будет ловить преступников, если таковые еще останутся к тому времени… а по вечерам они будут пить чай на террасе, до самых сумерек. Может, кто-нибудь из старых друзей заглянет к ним на огонек…  
В этот момент по небу скользнула тень, и солнце померкло.  
Гарри услышал гул – он нарастал и шел как будто отовсюду, от него невозможно было спрятаться, - но он не сразу понял, что это гудит в ушах.  
Потом гул как будто угас. Кто-то громко крикнул над головой Гарри слово, значение которого он когда-то знал, но теперь совершенно позабыл – в его мозгу как будто рассыпались цветные осколки: такая игра, когда из кусочков надо собрать картинку, детская игра, очень простая, ужасно сложная… как она называется? и как назвать это жёлто-серое, оно повсюду, почему так больно, почему так режет глаза?.. Мысли в его сознании были подобны обрывкам цветных ниток, таких коротких, что ни за одну из них нельзя было ухватиться. Потом он все-таки поймал одну из них – «Северус» - он знал, что это важно, но не помнил, почему важно и для кого важно, он попытался произнести это слово вслух, но пересохшие губы только глотнули горячего воздуха, смешанного с пылью.  
Это – и ощущение беспомощности. Он не смог бы сейчас даже вытащить волшебную палочку, потому что совершенно забыл, что она у него есть, и что это такое, и кто такой он сам. Словно небеса всей тяжестью навалились на него на одно мгновение – а потом, должно быть, стало легко: и прохожие в изумлении расступились, когда на том месте, где только что лежал скорчившийся от неизвестных страданий человек, в воздухе вдруг закружилась золотая взвесь – и погасла, не успев коснуться земли. Гарри Поттер исчез, словно его никогда не существовало.


	31. ЧАСТЬ 2. Глава 31. Одинаковые Патронусы

Сын Поттеров, названный Гарри, - кажется, в честь какого-то прапрадедушки, - унаследовал от родителей талант нравиться всем, ну или почти всем окружающим. К числу его талантов также можно было отнести умение влипать в разные истории, в связи с чем его декан предрекала ему необычную судьбу. Впрочем, скорее, причиной того, что Гарри настойчиво искал для себя приключений, был тот факт, что до одиннадцати лет он рос маменькиным сыночком, и в Хогвартсе, когда ему удалось, наконец, избавиться от навязчивой материнской опеки, он стал активно наверстывать упущенное – разгуливал по замку после отбоя, исследуя те этажи, что были закрыты ото всех любопытных носов, пробирался в Запретную Секцию библиотеки - и нередко получал взыскания.  
Он мало чем отличался от мальчишек своего возраста и не был особенно внимателен и прилежен. Что у него действительно получалось хорошо – так это играть в Квиддич. Он единственный во всей школе умел делать финт Вронского, и на играх с его участием стадион всегда бывал полон. Даже декан Слизерина профессор Снейп не пропустил ни одного матча Гриффиндора.  
\- Ручаюсь, он хочет попросить у тебя автограф, но стесняется! – подшучивал над Гарри его лучший друг Рон.  
Со Снейпом у Гарри сложились особые отношения – в каком-то смысле их можно было бы назвать отношениями любви-ненависти: в каждом слове Снейпа, обращенном к Гарри, в каждом взгляде был как будто вызов, и Гарри этот вызов каждый раз принимал.  
Обыкновенно профессор Снейп пребывал в самом дурном расположении духа, и чуткие натуры, к которым Гарри определенно принадлежал, острее других реагировали на это. В школе ходили слухи, что профессор Снейп ни разу не улыбнулся за последние двадцать лет, причем поддерживали эти слухи и сами преподаватели. Говорили, что когда-то Снейп был влюблен в девушку, и она его отвергла, и после этого он просто разучился улыбаться и никогда больше не чувствовал радость. Эта история, была ли она правдой или вымыслом, чрезвычайно будоражила любопытство юного Гарри Поттера, и он дорого бы дал, чтобы дознаться истины. Он даже стал шпионить за Снейпом, и это позволило ему сделать по крайней мере одно открытие, которое его ошеломило.  
Некоторое время он носил это открытие в себе, не смея ни с кем поделиться, пока Снейп сам не спровоцировал его.  
Случилось это в начале седьмого года обучения Гарри в Хогвартсе. Характер профессора Снейпа, стабильно скверный, в эту пору испортился, казалось, окончательно. Своими придирками и заниженными оценками он частенько доводил до слёз самых старательных школьников, и больше всего доставалось, почему-то, Гермионе.  
\- Чего он ко мне привязался? – со слезами на глазах говорила она после очередного урока Защиты.  
\- Фамилия твоя ему покоя не дает, - бурчал Рон. И тотчас призывал в свидетели Гарри: – Ты слышал, как он произносит ее фамилию? «Грее-е-ейнджер»… Как будто его сейчас стошнит!  
\- Ладно, Рон, ты утрируешь, - одёрнула его Гермиона, и тотчас снова принялась плакать.  
\- Вот, - беспомощно пожал плечами Рон. – И что мне делать?  
\- Надо сходить к нему и сказать, что это несправедливо, - вмешался Гарри, всего за мгновение до этого радовавшийся, что Гермиона не его девушка и ему не надо ломать голову, как утешить её. Не его девушка, но его друг, не так ли? А гриффиндорцы никогда не бросают друзей в беде. – Мы пойдем к Снейпу и потребуем, чтобы он оставил Гермиону в покое, ведь всякому ясно, что он тиранит ее безо всякой причины.  
\- Не надо никуда ходить! – всплеснула руками Гермиона. – Так будет только хуже!  
\- Наверняка! – поддакнул Рон.  
Но Гарри видел, что тот просто боится связываться с профессором Защиты. Поэтому, не услышав никаких веских доводов против своей идеи, Гарри днем, когда друзья куда-то ушли без него, направился в Подземелья.  
Решимость его поколебалась лишь на миг, когда он остановился перед дверью кабинета Защиты. Но он быстро справился со своей слабостью: постучал и сразу распахнул дверь, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Снейп был в классе – сидел за столом, заваленным кипами пергамента.  
\- В чем дело, Поттер? – подняв голову от бумаг, по которым едва только не возил носом, спросил он раздраженно. – Забыли свою голову? Уверяю вас, здесь ее нет. При мне вы ею сегодня не пользовались.  
Гарри проглотил это откровенное оскорбление и решительно подошел к профессорской кафедре.  
\- Я пришел поговорить с вами о Гермионе Грейнджер.  
\- Сэр, - скривил рот Снейп.  
\- Сэр, - обманчиво покладисто повторил Гарри, и произнес уже громче: - Оставьте ее в покое. Она вам ничего дурного не сделала, и учится лучше всех в классе. Если вы не прекратите эту травлю, я…  
\- Иначе вы что? – откровенно забавляясь его негодованием, подначил Снейп.  
Гарри хотел сказать, что пойдет прямиком к Дамблдору, но вместо этого неожиданно выпалил:  
\- Я вас вызову на дуэль!  
Снейп удивленно поднял бровь.  
\- Боюсь, ничего не выйдет, Поттер. Я не дерусь на дуэли с сопляками.  
\- Я прошу вас, - сбавил тон Гарри. – Если вам так нужен козёл отпущения, лучше пусть это буду я, чем она.  
\- «Козёл отпущения»? – вкрадчиво повторил Снейп. – Вы, кажется, забыли, с кем разговариваете.  
\- Я отлично помню! – воскликнул Гарри, снова вспыхивая. – И я знаю, почему вы ее так ненавидите! - он задрожал от ярости, уже понимая, что сейчас преступит все мыслимые и немыслимые границы, но слов, рвущихся с языка, было не удержать: - Родители Гермионы – магглы, а вы… я видел – у вас на руке Черная Метка, и я знаю, что это значит!  
Снейп побледнел.  
\- Вон, - тихо, словно в его легких совершенно не осталось воздуха, проговорил он, поднимаясь, и сделал рукой движение, будто хотел достать палочку и проклясть Гарри, но не попал в карман.  
Гарри попятился и вылетел из класса.  
До ужина он не мог места себе найти – и сам не понимал, почему. Он уверял себя, что все сделал правильно, но было что-то в лице Снейпа, что заставляло Гарри раз за разом желать того, чтобы можно было повернуть время вспять и чтобы этот разговор никогда не состоялся. Он так устал от этих мыслей, что к вечеру у него разболелась голова.  
К ужину Снейп не вышел, зато Рон с Гермионой принесли вести.  
\- Снейп увольняется! – возбужденно зашептал Рон на ухо Гарри, умудряясь при этом стремительно опустошать свою тарелку. – Мы шли из библиотеки и слышали, как Макгонагалл уговаривала его, и он обещал ей доработать до конца года… Вот невезуха! Зачем тянуть до конца года? Катился бы сейчас на все четыре стороны!  
\- А… что вы делали в библиотеке? – рассеянно спросил Гарри. Новость о том, что Снейп собирается уйти из школы, как-то неприятно отозвалась в его душе. «Уж не из-за меня ли это? – подумал он. – Я узнал про Метку, и он решил, что я теперь всем разболтаю?..»  
Рон, озадаченный кислым выражением лица приятеля, пожал плечами.  
\- Что делали… Книжки читали!  
\- Понятно, - пробормотал Гарри, выбираясь из-за стола. – Пойду, прилягу, что-то голова болит.  
Он и правда чувствовал себя непривычно скверно.  
На его тумбочке в гриффиндорской спальне обнаружилась записка: Снейп назначил ему две недели отработок у Филча за нарушение субординации.  
Но Гермиону он с этого дня оставил в покое.

***  
\- Гарри, что у тебя за конфликт с профессором Снейпом? – спросил его вскоре после этой истории профессор Дамблдор, остановив в коридоре, когда Гарри спешил на очередную тренировку по Квиддичу.  
\- У меня нет конфликта с профессором Снейпом, это у него конфликт со мной! – ответил Гарри.  
Дамблдор в ответ только покачал головой. Какие выводы он из этого сделал для себя, неизвестно. Впрочем, скоро Гарри стало не до Снейпа – у него появилась забота поважнее.  
Впервые это случилось в тот день, когда они с Роном остались на целый вечер в компании школьного завхоза Филча отрабатывать очередные взыскания. Гарри чистил котёл и смотрел на Рона, который в паре метров от него подкидывал уголь в камин – как вдруг перед глазами как будто поплыла серая пелена, и сквозь нее он увидел, что классная комната, в которой он сидит, совершенно разрушена – стены осыпались, и на полу, среди каменной трухи, лежит несколько крупных тёмных предметов. Сморгнув и фокусируя зрение, Гарри вдруг с ужасом понял, что это мёртвые тела – но кому они принадлежат, было не разобрать – всё погрузилось во мрак, и лишь зарево занявшегося пожара позволило различить, что все они одеты в школьные мантии. Ему казалось, что он слышит отдаленные взрывы – должно быть, один из них и обрушил стену. Надо было как можно скорее убираться отсюда, но когда он попытался встать, тело как будто сковало оцепенение. Он вдруг почувствовал, что задыхается, и схватился за горло – но приступ прошел так же внезапно, как и начался. Гарри обнаружил, что он снова в классе, над нечищенным котлом – теперь он стоял на коленях на полу и надсадно кашлял. Стены были целы, и никаких мёртвых тел, к счастью, в округе не наблюдалось. Рон, бросив возиться с углем, подбежал к приятелю и потряс за плечо.  
\- Эй, что с тобой? – спросил он удивленно.  
\- Что-то в нос попало, - соврал Гарри, смаргивая слёзы.  
Вечер после отработки Гарри провел в библиотеке, пытаясь отыскать в Истории Хогвартса истоки своего странного видения. Нигде в книгах не говорилось о том, что школа хотя бы раз подверглась нападению и была разрушена и что в ее стенах погибли ученики (не считая известной истории с Миртл).  
И прежде, чем Гарри собрался обратиться в Больничное крыло, такие приступы повторялись несколько раз. По ночам ему стали сниться кошмары, в которых он видел погибшими своих друзей, а нередко переживал и собственную смерть, каждый раз оканчивавшуюся пробуждением в холодном поту. У него теперь то и дело болела голова, и он даже пропустил из-за этого несколько квиддичных тренировок.  
Когда весть о его странном недуге дошла до декана, Макгонагалл тотчас едва не за руку отвела его к Помфри – через несколько недель должен был состояться матч со Слизерином, а у команды не было никакого запасного Ловца, который смог бы достойно заменить Гарри.  
\- Я удивляюсь вашему безрассудству! – выговаривала ему по дороге в Больничное крыло профессор Макгонагалл. – Вы нисколько не беспокоитесь о себе, ладно, это ваше право, но вы нисколько не беспокоитесь о факультете! Как мы будем играть этот матч без вас?  
Гарри понимал, что она подначивает его, и страдальчески улыбался в ответ.  
\- Вот увидите, я уже завтра буду на метле! – пообещал он.  
Но ни завтра, ни через неделю ему так и не довелось полетать – все это время он провел в постели с кошмарной мигренью. Дурные сны за это время так измотали его, что, выпивая очередное лекарство, он уже втайне желал, чтобы оно оказалось ядовитым.  
Когда, неделю спустя, мигрень все-таки отступила, он испытал такую эйфорию, что сразу потребовал выписать его и собрался на стадион.  
Впрочем, Помфри была неумолима. Единственная поблажка, которую она разрешила – пустила к нему друзей. Рон и Гермиона притащили целую коробку сладких пирожков с кухни и, усевшись по обе стороны его больничной койки, наперебой пересказывали ему новости за неделю, из которых больше всего его волновала предстоящая игра. Они обговорили все возможные варианты в случае, если Гарри не поправится к матчу, после чего слово взяла Гермиона – она выложила на постель Гарри тетради и учебники.  
Гарри застонал.  
\- Пощади его! – взмолился Рон. – Пусть отдохнет от учёбы.  
\- Ладно, - смилостивилась Гермиона. – Но, во всяком случае, как будет настроение, прочти вот это. Тебе понравится, обещаю!  
Она протянула ему свой конспект, написанный мелким аккуратным почерком.  
Гарри взял конспект, из вежливости, и чтобы не обижать подругу. Сейчас он с трудом мог себе представить, чтобы в его печальном положении что-то могло действительно понравиться ему. Но, когда Рон и Гермиона ушли, он, от нечего делать, открыл тетрадь и зачитался. Новая тема, которую они успели пройти со Снейпом, уже без Гарри, была посвящена Патронусам. И прямо там, в Больничном крыле, Гарри впервые вызвал к жизни своего собственного Патронуса, и этой ночью впервые спал без дурных снов до самого утра.

***  
Первым уроком, на который Гарри пришел после выздоровления, была Защита от темных искусств.  
Снейп явился мрачнее обычного. Пока класс усаживался на места и успокаивался, тот стоял у своего стола и едва заметно морщился, словно от головной боли.  
\- Вашим домашним заданием было попрактиковаться в заклинании Патронуса, - произнес он дребезжащим голосом, как только наступила тишина. - Сегодняшний урок мы посвятим проверке того, как вы справляетесь с этим заклинанием. Грейнджер, прошу.  
С этими словами он опустился за стол и открыл журнал. Гермиона вышла к доске с решительным видом человека, который всё делает правильно. Подняв палочку, она откашлялась и взмахнула палочкой.  
\- Экспекто Патронум! - произнесла она, и мерцающая серебристая выдра скользнула в воздух, чтобы описать по классу круг. Все – и даже слизеринцы – восхищенно ахнули: ни у кого пока не получалось вызвать полноценного телесного Патронуса. Кого бы Снейп ни вызывал дальше по списку, они едва могли изобразить тонкую струйку серебристого света.  
Снейп кривил лицо.  
\- Не так, всё не так, - напустился он на Гойла и встал из-за стола. – Посмотрите, как вы держите руки? Как двигаете палочкой? Я же показывал. Движение должно быть плавным, вот так… - он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, и из его палочки вырвалась и прянула на землю легконогая лань.  
Гарри беззвучно вскрикнул.  
Тем временем Патронус Снейпа с достоинством обошел весь класс по периметру и растворился в воздухе, как только профессор опустил палочку.  
\- Теперь вы, - обратился он к Гойлу. Слизеринец коряво скопировал жест Снейпа, его палочка выдала легкий серебристый туман, который рассеялся, едва сорвавшись с кончика.  
Гарри, еще недавно исполненный уверенности в себе, теперь сидел, так низко склонившись над своим учебником, словно хотел провалиться сквозь парту, и молил всех известных ему богов, чтобы до него не дошла очередь.  
И, когда Снейп вызвал его, он шел к доске, как на эшафот, поскольку намеревался сделать всё, чтобы Снейп не увидел его Патронуса. Впрочем, для порядку он несколько раз взмахнул палочкой и на шутовской манер прокричал «Экспекто Патронум» как можно громче, что, впрочем, не привело ни к каким результатам. Слизеринцы захмыкали.  
\- В чем дело, Поттер? – спросил недовольный Снейп. – Вы не готовы к уроку? В таком случае я снимаю с вашего факультета…  
\- Я готовился, - поспешно ответил Гарри. – Но я не могу выполнить это заклинание.  
\- И в чем причина? – демонстрируя ангельское терпение, уточнил Снейп.  
\- У меня нет счастливых воспоминаний, - собрав всю свою дерзость, заявил Гарри.  
\- Что? – переспросил Снейп.  
Со стороны слизеринского стола вновь раздались смешки.  
\- У меня нет счастливых воспоминаний! – повторил Гарри громче.  
\- Да он просто поцапался со своей курочкой! Иди сюда, Потти, я тебя утешу! – крикнул Крэбб, и слизеринцы заржали уже в голос.  
Звон школьного колокола спас Гарри от дальнейшего позора, но выражение лица Снейпа не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
\- Задержитесь, Поттер, - бросил он устало, когда школьники один за другим направились к выходу.  
Друзья обернулись от дверей, даже на Гермионином лице появилось сочувственное выражение. Она, конечно, понимала, что Гарри сам виноват, но все равно невольно принимала его сторону в этом конфликте.  
Когда они покинули класс, Гарри приблизился к столу Снейпа. Тот нарочито медленно дочитал какой-то свиток, отложил его и поднял глаза. Взгляд у него был тяжелый.  
\- Что за балаган вы устроили? - спросил он. - Даже такая бездарность, как Гойл, справился с заклинанием. Захотели особого внимания? Так получите его. Две недели отработок у мистера Филча. Все, что он прикажет - мыть полы, подметать веранду...  
\- Да сэр, - сказал Гарри, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.  
\- Я еще не закончил с вами, Поттер, - остановил его Снейп. - Ваши фокусы достойны цирка Монти-Пайтон, но мы-то не в цирке. Я говорю вам приватно, но, если понадобится, повторю при Дамблдоре - я не допущу вас до Ж.А.Б.А., пока вы не научитесь вызывать Патронуса.  
Гарри вздрогнул.  
\- Вы не можете...  
\- Могу, - спокойно оборвал его Снейп. - Я ваш преподаватель, и не дам вам положительную характеристику, если вы не выполните проходное учебное задание.  
\- Я же сказал, у меня нет счастливых воспоминаний!  
\- Ложь! У человека вашего возраста слишком мало забот, чтобы хорошие воспоминания перебивались дурными... а у человека вашего интеллекта и образа мыслей вообще нет и не может быть никаких печалей!  
\- Вы ошибаетесь, - дрожа от ярости, возразил Гарри.  
\- Чёрта с два! - уже не сдерживаясь, злобно проговорил Снейп. - Вы живете как в раю, вам прощается любой проступок, ваши родители и учителя готовы бесконечно умиляться на ваши шалости! Но не ждите того же от меня!  
\- Я ничего от вас не жду, - закричал Гарри, бледнея от негодования.  
\- Вот и правильно! - обманчиво спокойно сказал Снейп. - И положительной характеристики можете не ждать тоже. Если только... вы СИЮ ЖЕ СЕКУНДУ НЕ ПРОДЕМОНСТРИРУЕТЕ МНЕ ВЛАДЕНИЕ ЗАКЛИНАНИЕМ ПАТРОНУСА! - проорал он так, что зазвенели стекла в шкафах.  
\- Да ради Мерлина! - Гарри от бешенства совсем потерял голову. Выхватив палочку, он закрыл глаза - рука его мелко дрожала, но сосредоточился он мгновенно: секунда – и хлынувший потоком свет сложился в очертания животного. Это была лань.  
Снейп невольно схватился за свою палочку - но она была на месте. Без сомнения, Патронуса вызвал мальчишка. Это был его Защитник. И он был точной копией Патронуса Снейпа.  
Это, пожалуй, объясняло, почему Гарри отказался демонстрировать его на уроке, но не объясняло всего остального.  
\- Что за черт... - только и мог вымолвить Снейп. Сияние погасло - призрачное животное исчезло. Гарри безвольно уронил руку с зажатой в ней палочкой.  
\- Вы ЭТО так хотели увидеть? - еле слышно произнес он. – Довольны? Что теперь станете делать? Назначите отработку, пожалуетесь Дамблдору…  
В этот момент лицо Снейпа как-то странно побледнело, словно в нем не осталось ни кровинки, и Гарри вдруг увидел у него на шее огромную рваную рану. Он в ужасе попятился, сморгнул – и рана исчезла. Снейп снова был Снейпом, раздраженным, подозрительным, но целым и невредимым.  
\- Поттер, да что с вами такое? – спрашивал он, похоже, не в первый раз.  
\- У меня… голова болит, - сказал Гарри и, подхватив учебник, опрометью бросился из класса. Только на улице, под лучами еще теплого осеннего солнца он смог прийти в себя и задаться вопросом, что за ужасное видение его посетило и не предвещало ли оно чего-то дурного в будущем.

***  
Поскольку история с Патронусом и с галлюцинациями в равной мере беспокоили Гарри, он решился поговорить об этом с единственным человеком, кто мог, пожалуй, ему помочь - с директором. По неизвестным причинам Гарри всегда был любимчиком Дамблдора, и не будь у них такой большой разницы в возрасте, они, возможно, могли бы даже стать друзьями. Их роднила между собой страсть к приключениям: в глубине души Дамблдор оставался мальчишкой, и с Гарри всегда говорил как с равным. Это, конечно, многих раздражало, в особенности Малфоя, который некоторое время искал дружбы Гарри, а после, когда был отвергнут, из кожи вон лез, чтобы отомстить.  
Когда у Гарри начались головные боли и видения, он даже ненадолго заподозрил в этом Малфоя и его козни - в свое время его отец входил в группировку Пожирателей Смерти, и в их библиотеке, наверняка, до сих пор хранились книги по черной магии. Впрочем, Малфоя нельзя было назвать талантливым волшебником, а для столь серьезного проклятия потребовалось бы слишком много сил.  
Еще в первый год обучения Гарри в Хогвартсе Дамблдор сказал ему «Если тебя что-то будет беспокоить – ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне и рассказать об этом». Гарри запомнил эти слова, и понял их так: директор подразумевал, что с ним можно поговорить о чем-то действительно важном, таком, чего не доверишь даже лучшим друзьям.  
Разве сейчас был не такой случай?  
Гарри не смог рассказать о том, что с ним происходит, даже Рону с Гермионой. Именно поэтому, теперь, в особый «приёмный час» он направлялся к директору, надеясь, что у Дамблдора никого не будет, и они смогут поговорить по душам.  
Всю дорогу ему слышалась странная протяжно-напевная музыка, иногда удавалось разобрать и несколько слов, но откуда она могла доноситься? Гарри из любопытства заглянул и в Большой зал, и в классы, но за дверьми было темно и пусто, а музыка продолжала звучать, заунывная и тревожащая душу.  
Дамблдор обрадовался появлению Гарри. У него действительно не было посетителей сегодня, и он, по всему видно, не прочь был скоротать время за чашечкой чая.  
\- Профессор Дамблдор, кто это поёт? – спросил Гарри, устраиваясь в предложенном ему кресле. Музыка достигала его ушей даже здесь, в директорской башне. – Такая странная музыка, звучит тут весь день.  
\- Не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, Гарри, - отозвался директор, макая в чай кексик. - Я ничего не слышу.  
\- Ну, вот же... – Гарри прислушался. – Вот... Прямо сейчас. "Я беру тебя за руку и веду вниз по черной лестнице, в темноту и холод подземного царства Аид..." Слышите?  
Дамблдор покачал головой.  
\- Никакой музыки здесь нет… Или если быть точнее, я не способен услышать ее, - поправился он. – Видишь ли, я полагаю, что в тебе сейчас борются два мира... Один из которых – физический мир твоей телесной оболочки, а второй заключен в темницу твоего сознания… Позволь им примириться.  
\- О чем вы? – растерялся Гарри.  
Директор вздохнул.  
\- Я не могу пока сказать тебе больше того, что уже сказал. Я дал обещание хранить тайну... Просто постарайся принять себя таким, какой ты есть. Я вижу, ты удивлен... но совсем скоро ты поймешь меня. В самом скором времени тот, другой мир как-то проявит себя... Не тревожься понапрасну... Чаю? Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?  
Легко сказать - не тревожься, ведь именно тревога привела Гарри сюда.  
\- Мне кажется, со мной что-то не так, - сказал Гарри, вертя в руках и наконец совсем отодвигая от себя чашку. - Я чувствую себя... как-то странно. Вижу дурные сны, а иногда - как будто грёзы наяву...  
\- Может быть, ты просто взрослеешь?  
Дамблдор смотрел на него так ласково, что Гарри решился.  
\- Недавно мы проходили на уроке Защиты тему Патронусов, - начал он осторожно. – Я прочел главу в учебнике, но не нашел там ответа на такой вопрос… Скажите, профессор, возможно ли, чтобы у двух разных людей были одинаковые Патронусы?  
Дамблдор загадочно взглянул на него из-под очков.  
\- Иногда, - откликнулся он негромко. - В очень редких случаях - возможно.  
\- И что это за случаи? - уточнил Гарри испуганно.  
\- Эмоциональная связь, - ответил Дамблдор и замолчал, давая Гарри время осознать услышанное.  
\- Эмоциональная... связь? - переспросил Гарри и зарделся, будто услышал что-то неприличное.  
\- Ну да, - кивнул Дамблдор. – Связь между волшебниками, когда один из них очень дорог другому: сильное потрясение – заметь, я использую этот термин и в положительном ключе, - вызывает изменения в энергетике, что приводит ко всевозможным последствиям, в том числе – к изменению формы телесного Патронуса… Но, впрочем, создать телесного Патронуса – это сама по себе редкая способность, и волшебникам нужно много работать над заклинанием для этого… Кстати, почему ты пришел с этим вопросом ко мне, а не к профессору Снейпу.  
Гарри вздрогнул и почувствовал, как щеки вновь заливает жгучим румянцем.  
\- А почему я должен был пойти к Снейпу с этим вопросом, сэр?  
\- Он учитель Защиты, - пожал плечами Дамблдор.  
\- А… Ну, да, - согласился Гарри. – Но я подумал, он… может не знать ответа.  
\- Ты подумал, он не станет говорить с тобой, - проницательно заметил Дамблдор. – Напрасно, Гарри, напрасно. Профессор Снейп не просто хороший специалист в сфере Темных искусств, он также обладает такими качествами, как верность и самоотверженность… И я доверяю ему, как себе.  
Гарри с огромным трудом сдерживал желание спросить, знает ли Дамблдор, что Снейп носит Метку, но он так и не решился заговорить об этом.  
Они в молчании допили чай, и Гарри засобирался.  
\- Так чем ты думаешь заняться после школы? – спросил его директор уже в дверях.  
Как и все его одноклассники, за исключением, наверное, одной Гермионы, Гарри понятия не имел, чем бы хотел заниматься. Втайне он даже полагал, что родители сами как-нибудь решат за него - но говорить это вслух было стыдно.  
\- Наверное, буду играть в квиддич, - промямлил он, и директор, видя его сомнения, не стал настаивать на продолжении беседы. Он сказал лишь загадочное: «Всё встанет на свои места, когда ты вернешься», и с тем отпустил Гарри восвояси.


	32. Большая мечта

Стоило Гарри выйти от Дамблдора, как его охватило беспокойство. Ему казалось, будто в кромешной темноте, в которую был погружен коридор, кто-то или что-то затаилось, и это что-то надвигается прямо на него. Он зажег Люмос и поднял палочку повыше, но ничего необычного не заметил. И даже музыка стихла. Портреты уже мирно посапывали в своих рамах. Ругая себя за излишнюю впечатлительность, Гарри двинулся вперед, но не успел сделать и десятка шагов, как что-то невесомо коснулось его затылка, и между лопаток пробежал неприятный холодок предчувствия. А потом он ощутил толчок в спину, такой сильный, что не удержался на ногах и упал. Очки при этом слетели, палочка погасла, и Гарри почти в панике зашарил руками по полу.  
\- Поттер! Вот это встреча! – противно прозвенело у него над ухом, и Гарри узнал голос Драко Малфоя. Эта встреча не сулила ничего хорошего: с Малфоем у Гарри была давняя вражда, а слизеринец редко разгуливал по школе один.  
\- В коридоре после отбоя? – продолжал тем временем Малфой. – Как староста школы, я должен тебя арестовать. Куда ты шел? – он направил светящийся огонек прямо ему в лицо.  
\- Не твое дело! – щурясь, огрызнулся Гарри.  
\- Я староста, и это мое дело, - отозвался Малфой торжествующе. – Ну, если не хочешь говорить по-хорошему, сейчас мы развяжем тебе язык. Крэбб, Гойл! – позвал он.  
От стены тотчас беззвучно отделились две фигуры. Самые дурные предчувствия Гарри оправдывались одно за другим, потому что его шансы справиться с троими, без очков и без волшебной палочки, стремились к нулю.  
\- Держите его! – приказал Малфой, и его дружки навалились на Гарри сверху, тяжелые, как каменная плита.  
\- Ну, теперь ты будешь более покладистым? – спросил Малфой, опускаясь перед Гарри на корточки и подцепляя его подбородок двумя пальцами.  
\- Убери руки, - прорычал Гарри, силясь сбросить с себя здоровенных слизеринцев, но безрезультатно. Малфой продолжал светить ему прямо в глаза, но тут прямо под его ботинком Гарри увидел свою палочку. Он быстро потянулся к ней, но Малфой оказался проворнее - мгновенно отшвырнув ее в сторону, он поднялся и процедил:  
\- Даже не думай. Я не отпущу тебя, пока ты не скажешь всю правду, а уж говорить я тебя заставлю, не сомневайся.  
С этими словами он наступил Гарри на руку, да так сильно, что захрустели суставы.  
У Гарри от боли выступили слезы на глаза, и он изо всех сил прикусил губу, чтобы не закричать, ведь этого Малфой и добивался.  
\- Так что ты делал здесь после отбоя? Читал непристойные журналы в ванной? Или, может, ходил на свидание? Уж не с Джинни ли Уизли? – продолжал Малфой, с каждым вопросом все сильнее отдавливая Гарри пальцы. Руку как будто огнем ожгло, и Гарри, не выдержав, застонал и принялся извиваться, как червяк, в попытке стряхнуть с себя туши слизеринцев.  
\- Что ты говоришь? Я не слышу! Громче! – глумливо произнес Малфой, и в это же мгновение коридор залило таким сильным светом, что Гарри на мгновение ослеп. Малфой взвизгнул, как девчонка, а Гарри почувствовал легкость во всем теле, потому что Крэбб и Гойл скатились с него.  
\- Что здесь происходит? – прозвучал в наступившей тишине ледяной голос Снейпа.  
\- Мы поймали нарушителя… - проблеял Малфой. От его былой бравады не осталось и следа.  
Снейп подошел к Гарри, рывком поднял его на ноги едва ли не за шиворот и вручил неизвестно откуда взявшиеся очки. Только после этого он повернулся к Малфою.  
\- Нападение, трое на одного, - сказал он странным, как будто задумчивым, тоном. – Тридцать баллов со Слизерина и отработки у Филча до конца декабря.  
\- Но, сэр, - начал Малфой и осекся.  
\- Еще слово - и этот срок увеличится на месяц. А теперь - прочь отсюда, - прошелестел Снейп так, что даже Гарри стало не по себе.  
Когда слизеринцы исчезли, Снейп отыскал палочку Гарри и протянул ему. Гарри неловко принял ее левой рукой, и Снейп нахмурился сильнее.  
\- Что с вашей рукой? – спросил он.  
\- Ничего, - вложив все душевные силы в то, чтобы голос не дрожал, ответил Гарри, и все-таки предательски всхлипнул.  
\- Покажитесь мадам Помфри.  
Гарри отрицательно мотнул головой.  
\- Хорошо. В таком случае идемте со мной.  
И, не слушая никаких возражений, Снейп взял Гарри за плечо и повел вниз.  
Когда они остановились около личных комнат Снейпа, Гарри сделал еще одну попытку удрать, но момент был потерян - профессор уже отпер двери, втолкнул его внутрь, зажег свечи и указал Гарри на стул:  
\- Присядьте пока.  
Сам он удалился куда-то, и Гарри в ожидании его украдкой огляделся. Он был здесь впервые и наконец-то мог утолить свое жадное любопытство. Впрочем, покои Снейпа не поставляли уму никакой особой пищи: кроме обычной школьной мебели - дивана, стола, стульев и шкафа, - ничего примечательного здесь не было. Соседняя комната, где, вероятно, размещалась спальня, была замаскирована плотной шторой.  
Гарри вздохнул и потряс рукой. Пальцы болели, а от пережитого унижения – едва не разревелся перед Снейпом! – и вовсе хотелось забраться на Астрономическую башню и прыгнуть с нее.  
Профессор Защиты все не возвращался, и Гарри уже смелее устроился на стуле и подвинулся на несколько дюймов ближе к столу: его внимание привлекли часы в добротной деревянной оправе. Стрелки с причудливыми завитушками показывали четверть двенадцатого. К массивному основанию была приделана табличка, надпись на которой почему-то гласила: «С уважением профессору Диппету от выпускников 1963 года». Часы, кстати, были замечательные: миниатюрная копия огромных напольных часов, с настоящим работающим маятником, затейливо вырезанными римскими цифрами на круглом циферблате и крошечным заводным ключом. На подставке из темного камня, к которой они крепились, была также чернильница, но не похоже, чтобы Снейп пользовался ею.  
Тем временем, Снейп возвратился, как всегда, бесшумно, и поставил на стол перед Гарри коробку с какой-то пахучей мазью.  
\- Дайте сюда вашу руку, - приказал он. - Я сделаю повязку. Это обезболивающее.  
Гарри нехотя подчинился, и Снейп принялся втирать мазь, распределяя от запястья к кончикам пальцев. Все это – и часы, показывающие почти полночь, и комната Снейпа, и сам ее обитатель, и эта остро пахнущая мазь – было так странно и непривычно, что Гарри почувствовал едва ли не смятение. И если бы в этот момент он мог что-то замечать, то был бы удивлен, увидев, что Снейп пребывает в почти таком же состоянии, что и он сам.  
\- На всякий случай не снимайте повязку завтра до обеда, - сказал Снейп, закончив с мазью и обматывая пальцы Гарри бинтом. – Возможно, в Больничном крыле вам предложили бы более эффективное лечение.  
\- Я не девчонка, чтобы бегать в Больничное крыло из-за каждой царапины! – буркнул Гарри смущенно.  
Снейп замер и устремил на него странный долгий взгляд.  
\- Вы, Поттер, - сказал он наконец, - совершенно такой же, как ваш дядя.  
\- Как дядя? – удивился Гарри так, что даже забыл смущение. – Вы знакомы с Дурслем?  
\- С Дурслем? – поднял бровь Снейп. – По счастью, я не знаком с Дурслем. Я говорил о другом вашем дяде.  
\- Но у меня нет больше никакого дяди, - возразил Гарри.  
\- Это я, представьте, знаю лучше вас, - неожиданно рассердился Снейп. – Идите, вам уже давно пора быть в постели.  
\- Да, сэр! – ответил Гарри и с облегчением поспешил к выходу. Однако по пути он вспомнил разговор с Дамблдором и слова директора про эмоциональную связь. Если она действительно существует между ними, тогда… «Тогда пусть Снейп сейчас посмотрит на меня!», - загадал Гарри, замешкался в дверях и быстро оглянулся. Снейп стоял у стола, опустив голову, так глубоко погруженный в свои мысли, что едва ли вообще помнил о присутствии Гарри.  
Пожав плечами, мальчик выскользнул в коридор и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.

***  
Гарри избавился от повязки уже с утра, чтобы не отвечать на вопросы друзей и не дать повода для радости слизеринцам, но сделал это с некоторым сожалением - рука уже не болела, но напоминание о поступке Снейпа было ему приятно. Чувство неловкости прошло довольно быстро, а теплое ощущение, поселившееся в груди после вчерашнего вечера, осталось. Задумавшись, он не обратил внимания на то, что к завтраку в Большой зал явились какие-то незнакомые люди, пока Гермиона не указала ему на них. Один был в мантии служителя больницы Святого Мунго, другой - в обычном маггловском костюме, а третий, самый высокий и статный, - в красном аврорском плаще.  
\- Это Дамблдор пригласил их, специально, чтобы они рассказали нам о разных профессиях, - объяснила Гермиона. - Сегодня вместо маггловедения будем выбирать, чем заняться после школы.  
\- Что-то я не вижу среди них тренера даже самой захудалой квиддичной команды, - проворчал Рон. - Опять заведут шарманку на весь день, так и обед пропустить недолго, - с этими словами он предусмотрительно сунул в карман пирожок. Гарри хмыкнул и последовал его примеру.  
Семикурсников собрали в классе истории магии, поскольку это было одно из самых просторных помещений в школе, и Дамблдор представил всем собравшимся гостей. Служитель больницы Святого Мунго взял слово первым и долго, но очень захватывающе рассказывал о всевозможных ситуациях, когда магам может потребоваться медицинская помощь, и как ее оказывают. К концу своей речи он мог быть уверен, что как минимум несколько хаффлпавцев и райвенкловцев запишутся к нему на подготовительные курсы колдомедиков.  
Волшебник в невзрачном костюме оказался сотрудником департамента по взаимодействию с магглами. Его рассказ нельзя было назвать ярким, но Гермиона и еще несколько ребят проявили интерес к этой работе.  
Но Гарри, конечно, ждал выступления аврора. Кингсли Шеклболт - так его звали - говорил последним, и каждое его слово звучало спокойно и весомо.  
Он говорил о том, что окружающий мир наш хрупок и нуждается в защите, что память о недавних злодеяниях еще жива и работа авроров - делать всё для спокойствия мирных жителей, оставаясь незримыми.  
Правда, часть рассказа Шеклболта Гарри пропустил мимо ушей, потому что неожиданно заметил среди преподавателей, собравшихся в классе, профессора Снейпа. Видимо, тот явился недавно, поскольку пристроился на краю лавки, возле Слагхорна, и сидел в такой позе, словно в любой момент готов был сорваться с места и исчезнуть. Гарри почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь, и быстро опустил голову, чтобы никто не догадался об источнике возникшего в нем волнения. К счастью, ребятам было не до того - по классу прокатилась волна смеха: Кингсли рассказал что-то забавное.  
\- Но помните, - продолжил Шеклболт, сразу посерьезнев. - Аврор - не тот, кто громче всех кричит о своем благородстве и чье фото чаще всего печатают в "Пророке". Аврор - тот, кто вовремя приходит на помощь. Это герой, чьего имени, возможно, никто не узнает. Но он всегда рядом с вами, в тревожной темноте, - наготове, чтобы протянуть руку помощи.  
Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа в неожиданной надежде встретить его взгляд - но Снейп сидел задумчивый и отстраненный, ни на кого не глядя.  
***  
Выходя из класса после собрания, Гарри немного поработал локтями, чтобы - почти случайно - оказаться в дверях одновременно со Снейпом.  
\- Добрый день, профессор, - сказал он и быстро добавил, понизив голос: - Могу я с вами поговорить?  
Вместо ответа Снейп сделал знак следовать за ним и направился к лестнице, ведущей в Подземелья. Гарри украдкой огляделся - ученики, выходившие следом, не обратили на них никакого внимания. Гарри и сам не знал, почему ему хотелось бы сохранить свой визит к Снейпу в тайне.  
Профессор уже дожидался его возле своих комнат, но дверь открывать не спешил, словно не желал, чтобы Гарри еще раз переступил этот порог.  
\- Как ваша рука? - спросил он, хмурясь, словно испытывал неловкость от этого простого вопроса.  
Гарри продемонстрировал ему кисть, на которой не осталось и следа от вчерашней травмы. Снейп удовлетворенно кивнул и добавил более спокойным тоном:  
\- Так что вы хотели, Поттер?  
Его деловитая интонация добавила и Гарри уверенности в себе, поэтому он уже совсем твердо ответил:  
\- Мне нужны книги по Защите. Не такие, как у нас на уроках. Что-то более сложное.  
Снейп поднял бровь, показывая, что удивлен.  
\- Зачем? - спросил он.  
\- Я хочу стать аврором, - ответил Гарри.  
Снейп изумленно уставился на него, и Гарри выдержал этот взгляд. Правда, на мгновение ему показалось, что Снейп заглянул к нему в самую душу, но Гарри нечего было скрывать.  
Несколько минут оба молчали, при этом лицо Снейпа становилось все более задумчивым. Наконец, стряхнув с себя оцепенение, он кивнул и сказал:  
\- Зайдите. Я дам вам книги.  
Так Гарри во второй раз подряд оказался в его покоях. Обстановка в этот раз была для него уже знакомой. Пока Снейп скрылся в одной из смежных комнат, Гарри принялся гадать, много ли учеников может похвастаться тем, что бывали здесь. Снейп меж тем довольно скоро вернулся, неся в руках бумажный сверток.  
\- Это полный теоретический курс Защиты для школы авроров, - сообщил он, передавая сверток Гарри. - Изучайте.  
\- Спасибо! - не в силах сдержать своей радости, воскликнул Гарри и прижал сверток к груди, словно сокровище. Кто бы знал, что у Снейпа, как будто специально, завалялись такие полезные книги. - Я прочту и верну.  
\- Не нужно, - ответил Снейп, открывая перед ним дверь. - Можете оставить их себе.  
Что-то в его интонации заставило Гарри помедлить. Снейп провожал сверток, который он уносил, странным взглядом, словно уже сожалел о сорвавшихся с языка словах. Но, поскольку больше он ничего не добавил, книги перекочевали в собственность Гарри.

***  
Как ни велико было его любопытство, пришлось все-таки оставить учебники в тумбочке и спешить на занятия. Только вечером, после ужина, добравшись до гриффиндорской спальни, Гарри развернул бумагу. Книги были не новые, но в идеальном состоянии. Он пролистал их - в первом томе на полях содержались сделанные чьей-то торопливой рукой карандашные пометки, в трех других томах поля остались девственно чистыми. "Неужели и Снейп собирался стать аврором?" - подумал Гарри. Поистине, этот человек казался ему всё более непостижимым и загадочным! Правда, на последней странице того тома, который он пролистывал сейчас, обнаружились инициалы "Г.Г.". Значит, книги достались Снейпу от кого-то еще. Некоторое время любопытство боролось в Гарри с честолюбием: устроить расследование и доискаться, чьи учебники хранились у Снейпа в комнате, или просто взяться за чтение этих книг, чтобы получить высокий балл на вступительных экзаменах в школе авроров. Рассудив, что для расследования у него есть еще почти целых полгода, тогда как для подготовки - всего лишь полгода, он наугад открыл книгу на середине и погрузился в чтение главы о русалках и гриндилоу.

***  
Когда Гарри заявил друзьям, что собирается стать аврором, Рон высказал неприкрытое удивление - ведь совсем недавно они договорились, что будут до конца своих дней играть в Квиддич. Гермиона же горячо одобрила это решение, так что Рон в итоге загорелся тем же желанием. Правда, он вряд ли представлял, насколько серьезная подготовка требуется для поступления в школу авроров, но не хотел ни в чем отставать от друга. Они раздобыли список дисциплин, которые необходимо сдать для поступления, и принялись за дело. Энтузиазм Рона поугас после того, как оказалось, что нужно на отлично сдать все предметы, с большинством из которых у него дела не ладились. Гарри был настроен более решительно, хотя и его дела шли не так хорошо. Особенно он беспокоился за Зельеварение и Защиту. И если Слагхорн поставил бы ему высокий балл, закрыв глаза на несовершенное знание предмета - он очень любил Лили Поттер, а потому снисходительно относился и к ее сыну, то Снейп прямо дал ему однажды понять, что для получения рекомендаций придется из кожи вон вылезти. Впрочем, с теми учебниками, которыми сам Снейп его и снабдил, Гарри был готов к любым трудностям. И, наконец, именно Снейп в каком-то смысле вдохновил Гарри избрать эту профессию. Теперь, размышляя о Снейпе, Гарри пришел к мысли, что тот все-таки стремился стать аврором, но не позволила Метка. В любом случае, именно у Снейпа он нашел те качества, которые, по словам Кингсли, отличали истинного аврора - самоотверженность и готовность помогать другим, ничего не требуя взамен.  
Так, незаметно для него самого, из его сердца испарились остатки былой неприязни, которую вызывал в нем его учитель Защиты от темных искусств. Теперь Гарри видел в нем просто человека. Этот человек на самом деле не был злым, как они все привыкли считать - он просто был бесконечно печальным. И эта печаль делала его угрюмым, нелюбезным, колючим, иногда - язвительным. Эта печаль жила в нем все время - когда он завтракал в Большом зале, когда шел на урок, когда проверял конспекты, даже когда сидел на трибуне во время квиддичного матча. И, открыв в нем именно это свойство, Гарри испытал сочувствие, потому что, должно быть, у профессора Снейпа была какая-то очень серьезная причина грустить, что-то случилось в его жизни, от чего он до сих пор не оправился. Легенда о покинувшей его возлюбленной казалась донельзя правдивой, и теперь в глазах Гарри Снейп даже приобрел какой-то романтический ореол.  
Правда, в тот момент он и представить себе не мог, насколько крутой поворот в его судьбе повлечет за собой эта случившаяся в его сознании перемена.


	33. Фейерверк

В первый день весны, когда в Хогвартсе традиционно праздновали день освобождения магической Британии от Волдеморта, профессор Флитвик по секрету рассказал семикурсникам, что сразу после заката прогремит торжественный салют, такой роскошный, какого они еще не видели в прежние годы.  
\- Постарайтесь прийти пораньше, чтобы занять лучшие места, - посоветовал Флитвик: курс, на котором учились Гарри, Рон и Гермиона, был у него любимчиком.  
Вечером Гарри дочитывал главу об инфери и големах, когда на пороге спальни возник Рон.  
\- Ты идешь смотреть фейерверк? – позвал он. – Гермиона уже ушла, и мы ждем тебя во дворе!  
\- Сейчас догоню вас, – закрывая книгу, откликнулся Гарри.  
Он не без труда разыскал свитер – вечера были еще прохладными – поспешно натянул его и помчался следом за друзьями. Но на лестнице было тихо – должно быть, Рон пошел другим коридором. Прыгая через ступеньку, Гарри поспешил срезать путь по второму этажу и невольно замер, заметив у окна одинокую фигуру.  
Даже в темноте покрой мантии и поза не оставляли сомнений – это был профессор Защиты от темных искусств. Опираясь обеими руками на подоконник, он пристально разглядывал школьный двор, где уже собралась большая толпа.  
\- Почему вы не спустились вниз вместе со всеми? – спросил Гарри, останавливаясь рядом.  
Снейп резко обернулся, словно его застали за чем-то неприличным.  
\- Поттер… – процедил он. – Может быть, вы не заметили, что я чрезвычайно редко бываю «со всеми». В отличие от вас... Что вы здесь делаете?  
\- Я как раз шел туда, но увидел вас и хотел…  
Его последние слова заглушил грохот – небо вспыхнуло разноцветными огнями. Гарри бросился к оккупированному Снейпом окну и восхищенно ахнул. Фейерверк был грандиозный – поднимаясь в небо, огни складывались в картины. Сначала по темно-синему бархату прошагали в сверкающих плащах четверо Основателей – Годрик Гриффиндор шел впереди, и подол его пурпурной мантии задевал облака. Потом хлынул водопад мерцающих искр, похожий на огромный занавес, – и, когда искры опали, на месте их в небе возникла светящаяся копия Хогвартса.  
\- Потрясающе! Вы это видели?.. – выдохнул Гарри, не в силах в одиночку справляться с чувствами, и обернулся к Снейпу.  
А тот смотрел на Гарри, не проявляя ровным счетом никакого интереса к разрисованному всполохами небу.  
\- Это… просто порох и немного магии, – сказал он тихо, не пытаясь перекричать царивший снаружи шум. Но Гарри все равно услышал его слова, прочел их по губам и с изумлением, забыв о фейерверке, уставился на вертикальную морщинку, прорезавшую высокий бледный лоб.  
Сердце стучало в ушах так громко, что перекрывало даже выстрелы канонады. Хотелось спорить, хотелось возразить, что магия нужна не только для борьбы с инфери и големами, она ко всему прочему способна создавать и вот такие бесцельные, но красивые вещи… Но слова почему-то не шли с языка. Пристальный взгляд Снейпа, полумрак коридора и то, что они были здесь одни, – всё это привело Гарри в какое-то невообразимое состояние. Он почувствовал, что, несмотря на теплый свитер, его сотрясает мелкая дрожь, и Снейп, тоже заметивший это, сказал:  
\- Ты замерз.  
Он достал палочку, Гарри ощутил прикосновение к своему плечу и волну тепла, разливающегося в воздухе.  
\- Спасибо, – прошептал Гарри – голос перестал ему подчиняться.  
Снейп неловко кивнул, отступил на шаг, еще на шаг и, развернувшись, быстро заспешил прочь по коридору.  
Подавив желание последовать за ним, Гарри обхватил себя руками за плечи и попытался успокоиться и выровнять дыхание. Он только теперь заметил, что огненное шоу закончилось. Во дворе стихал гул голосов, наверху в темноте недовольно каркали разбуженные вороны.

***  
Защиты на следующий день в расписании не было, а на завтрак Гарри опоздал. Все преподаватели уже разошлись, и только Хагрид, лениво ковырявшийся в своей тарелке, сделал ему приветственный знак рукой. На запястье великана красовалось пятно, похожее на укус, видимо, очередной домашний любимец проявил свой скверный характер. Гарри помахал в ответ и принялся быстро уплетать овсянку - до начала уроков оставалось меньше четверти часа.  
К середине второй пары истории магии он вдруг понял, что хочет увидеть Снейпа. Ощущение было для него внове, и, поискав соответствий в своем арсенале эмоций, Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что испытывал подобные чувства в детстве, уезжая от родителей в Хогвартс в свой первый год и разлучаясь с Роном и Гермионой на летние каникулы. Воспоминания были давними, поскольку жить без родителей Гарри быстро привык, а с друзьями они придумали всё лето гостить друг у друга по очереди, - и потому побледнели и почти стерлись из памяти, так что Гарри пришлось затратить определенные усилия, прежде чем он смог подобрать определение своему чувству: он скучал по Снейпу. Была ли виной тому загадочная эмоциональная связь, вследствие чего их с профессором Патронусы стали одинаковыми, или какие-то иные обстоятельства, но только Гарри сейчас все бы отдал за возможность обменяться со Снейпом парой слов, пусть даже ничего не значащих, и ощутить на себе его долгий взгляд. При этой мысли по коже Гарри пробежали мурашки и в груди сладко заныло. Пользуясь тем, что разморенные бубнежом профессора Бинса школьники дремали, а сам лектор уткнулся в конспект и не замечал ничего вокруг, Гарри тихонько поднялся с места и крадучись выбрался в коридор. Расписание Снейпа он знал лучше своего собственного: два урока у четвертого курса Гриффиндора и Слизерина, затем столько же - у шестого. Факультативов профессор Снейп не вёл, так что остаток дня он, скорее всего, проведет у себя в комнатах, откуда его не выманить никакими коврижками. Может, и к ужину не явится.  
В школе было совсем тихо. Зажав рот ладонью, потому что звук собственного дыхания казался ему слишком громким в этой ватной тишине, Гарри прокрался к массивным дверям класса Защиты и остановился, не доходя пары шагов. Четкий, ровный голос Снейпа достиг его слуха, слов было не разобрать, но знакомая интонация снова подняла в груди Гарри волнение.  
Он замер у двери, следя в щелочку, как Снейп неторопливо прохаживается вдоль доски и диктует способы защиты от гриндилоу и болотных огней.  
Он так заслушался, что совершенно потерял контроль над ситуацией, и едва не вскрикнул, когда кто-то вцепился в его плечо.  
\- А ты что тут делаешь? Отлыниваешь от занятий? - проскрипел школьный сторож Филч. - Немедленно на урок!  
Поскольку объясняться с Филчем радости было мало, Гарри буркнул, что не хотел мешать учителю, и, высвободив плечо из захвата костлявых пальцев, прошмыгнул в класс и плюхнулся за парту на свободное место рядом с Деннисом Криви. Снейп в этот момент писал что-то на доске и не заметил, что в классе стало на одного ученика больше. Зато школьники начали оглядываться на Гарри. Деннис, взбудораженный появлением школьной квиддичной звезды, открыл было рот, чтобы засыпать Гарри вопросами. Гарри поднес палец к губам, показывая, что он здесь нелегально и что лишние разговоры могут принести ему неприятности. "Прячусь от Филча", - прошептал он. Гриффиндорцы тотчас дали понять своему обожаемому квиддичному капитану, что он может на них положиться. Слизеринцы на своем ряду едва не свернули шеи, пытаясь высмотреть, что делает семикурсник Поттер в их классе, но тоже помалкивали. Снейп вернулся к диктовке. Выглядел он совсем не так, как накануне вечером: по его непроницаемому лицу нельзя было прочесть никаких эмоций. Продолжая говорить, он сел к столу и делал какие-то пометки в лежащем перед ним свитке.  
\- Мы заканчиваем тему с защитными заклинаниями, и на следующем уроке проведем итоговую контрольную работу, - сообщил Снейп скучающим тоном. - Рекомендую хорошо подготовиться. Кто не сдаст с первого раза, будет пересдавать уже не в теории, а на практике. Так что, если не хотите, чтобы я отправил вас к гриндилоу или пригласил сюда оборотня...  
\- А вы действительно можете пригласить сюда настоящего оборотня? - зашумели в классе.  
\- Разумеется, - буркнул Снейп, откладывая бумаги, поднял голову и наткнулся взглядом прямо на Гарри.  
В результате этого столкновения произошел катаклизм, не особенно заметный со стороны, но весьма ощутимый для его участников: в глазах Снейпа вспыхнул живой интерес, разительно отличающийся от прежней безэмоциональной маски профессора, и эта первая, непритворная реакция окатила Гарри волной, одновременно холодной и обжигающей, всколыхнув в его сердце смущение и радость, так что он невольно покраснел, и Снейп отвел взгляд.  
Поскольку в реальном времени это длилось всего один миг, никто из школьников не успел понять, что появление в их классе чужака произвело хоть какое-то впечатление на Снейпа. По части конспирации Снейп был мастером. Но не для Гарри. Теперь - нет.  
Когда прозвенел школьный колокол и ученики покинули класс, Гарри подошел к профессору. Он не знал, что скажет, и чувствовал себя довольно неловко, но потребность видеть Снейпа и говорить с ним была сильнее доводов разума и страха выглядеть глупым.  
\- Что случилось? - спросил Снейп, когда закрылась дверь за последним слизеринцем - те нарочно собирались медленно, но так ничего и не разузнали - нашли с кем тягаться, Снейп разогнал их одним взглядом. - Вы откуда тут? Неужели Дамблдор оставил вас на второй год?  
\- Нет, - сказал Гарри, улыбаясь. Тот факт, что Снейп в кои-то веки пошутил, подействовал на него успокаивающе - волнение немного отпустило, и он договорил уже почти легко, словно разговаривал не с самым вредным профессором Хогвартса, а со своим приятелем Роном: - Я просто зашел поздороваться.  
Снейп покачал головой.  
\- Что прогуливаете? - спросил он будничным тоном, по которому Гарри понял, что отчитывать его не будут.  
\- Историю магии, - сказал Гарри честно.  
\- Понятно, - ответил Снейп, так, словно говорил: "Я и сам сбежал бы от Бинса". Он снова посмотрел на Гарри долгим пристальным взглядом - именно так, как Гарри этого хотелось. Этот давно знакомый взгляд стал теперь как-то по-особенному дорог Гарри, может быть, потому, что вчера в полумраке пустынного коридора он увидел в глазах профессора что-то еще - чего там не было раньше, или он просто не замечал этого прежде... Очевидно, из опасения преступить черту каких-то условностей, Снейп нахмурился и договорил: - Дайте мне обещание, что больше не станете сбегать с уроков ради того, чтобы снова послушать программу четвертого курса, которую и так знаете лучше всех в школе.  
"Лучше всех в школе".  
Гарри открыл и закрыл рот, не издав ни звука. Он испытал смятение и восторг, которыми не в силах был управлять. Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем, осознав, что все еще стоит перед Снейпом и хлопает глазами, он поспешно сказал: "Обещаю".  
Разговор со Снейпом превратил все мысли Гарри в маленький разноцветный вихрь. Друзья, которым он ничего не рассказал об этом случае, могли лишь гадать о причинах его взволнованного приподнятого настроения, сменявшегося рассеянной задумчивостью. Гарри и самому следовало бы разобраться, что за струны его души вольно или невольно задел Снейп своими словами. Проанализировав события последних дней, он должен был бы сказать себе, что вовсе не признание его успехов в Защите из уст Снейпа повергло его в это восторженное состояние. Причины были совсем иными и таились гораздо глубже - но разве Гарри мог сейчас мыслить здраво? Ведь он был всего лишь семнадцатилетним мальчишкой, которому больше не принадлежало его собственное сердце.


	34. Тьма и свет

Для подготовки к приближающемуся выпускному балу Лили Поттер забрала Гарри из школы и повела к мадам Малкин заказывать мантию. Несчастный упирался как мог, но мать была неумолима. Хуже всего, что с ними увязался Рон, и во время обмерки отпускал шуточки в адрес Гарри, кокетничал с мадам Малкин и отвлекал ее подмастерьев от работы своей болтовней. Мама, устроившись в кресле для посетителей, пила кофе. Гарри стоял посреди комнаты как рождественская елка, увешанный разрозненными деталями мантии, наспех скрепленными с помощью булавок.  
\- Гарри, не надо делать такое лицо, - советовала мама. - Вы с Роном будете самыми красивыми мальчиками на выпускном вечере.  
Рон хмыкал из своего угла - миссис Уизли купила ему на распродаже старомодную мантию с кружевным жабо, чем хорошенько подпортила сыну настроение. Она уверяла, что такова вековая традиция - а мантия, похоже, действительно видела на своем веку не один выпускной бал.  
Гарри было плевать, как он будет выглядеть - сестра Рона Джинни, самая красивая девочка в школе, еще прошлой осенью дала согласие пойти на этот бал с ним. Но Гарри сейчас волновало другое - уже несколько дней у него по непонятным причинам болела голова и саднило лоб, вчера на нем появилось еле заметное покраснение, словно царапина, которая выглядела как зигзаг молнии. Откуда мог взяться этот знак, Гарри не имел ни малейшего представления. На всякий случай он закрывал его челкой и пока ничего не говорил родителям.  
Кроме того, его начали беспокоить сны, которые были такими реалистичными, что выводили его из равновесия. Ему снилось, что его друзья погибли, а сегодня с утра он проснулся от собственного крика - словно наяву он видел, как директор Дамблдор камнем падает вниз с Астрономической Башни.  
\- Я пришлю вам заказ к вечеру прямо в Школу! - пообещала мадам Малкин, выводя Гарри из глубокой задумчивости, и, уже не обращая на мальчишек внимания, раскланялась с Лили.  
Лили вызвала "Ночного рыцаря" и довезла ребят до ворот Хогвартса.  
\- Как же я вам завидую! - воскликнула она на прощанье. - Выпускной бал бывает раз в жизни... Я свой до сих пор помню, как будто это было вчера. Это так красиво и романтично... Смотрите, даже не думайте напиваться на выпускном! - деловито добавила она. Посмеявшись горячим заверениям, что они "только по глоточку сливочного пива", Лили помахала им на прощание, перед тем как вскочить на подножку автобуса.  
В этот момент Гарри испытал чувство дежа вю - словно мама когда-то уже прощалась с ним так, и тоже светило солнце, ударяя по глазам, и лицо Лили казалось как будто моложе, и что-то неправильное произошло с ее фигурой: она так округлилась, будто проглотила воздушный шар... Но ведь этого не могло быть, Лили никогда прежде не возила его в Хогвартс на Ночном рыцаре... Гарри сморгнул, но уже не было ни мамы, ни автобуса, - только пыль над дорогой.  
Пока они шли от ворот до крыльца школы, голова у Гарри болела все сильнее. Теперь в ней словно сотни молотков беспрерывно ударяли по наковальням. На крыльце Гарри привалился к стене - его вырвало прямо на ступеньки, но легче не стало.  
\- Приятель, ты чего? - сквозь шум крови в ушах услышал он голос Рона.  
\- Рон, Рон... Мне кажется, меня прокляли! Мне так... - прошептал Гарри и отключился.

***  
Гарри спал беспокойно, несколько раз просыпался из-за того, что подушка падала на пол. Всю ночь его мучили кошмары, и утро не принесло утешения - проснулся он от того, что услышал какие-то крики и плач. Он выбрался из постели, не попадая в ботинки, и на непослушных ногах заковылял к двери. Голоса звучали в приемном покое, Гарри чуть-чуть приоткрыл дверь палаты и осторожно выглянул наружу. Людей было трое - мадам Помфри, Снейп и мама. Откуда Лили взялась в Школе, Гарри не знал, но предполагал, что ее вызвал кто-то из преподавателей. Вряд ли Снейп, поскольку лицо у него было очень недовольное. Мадам Помфри вся сморщилась, как печеное яблоко, а мама плакала, закрыв лицо руками. У Гарри упало сердце.  
\- Скажите мне правду! - всхлипывая, говорила Лили. - Что с ним? Что с моим мальчиком? Северус???  
"Северус?" - подумал Гарри, плотнее приникая к двери.  
Снейп нервно дернул плечом.  
\- Я не врач, - проскрипел он. - Доктор из Святого Мунго прибудет с минуты на минуту... Но, я полагаю, ничего серьезного. Обычная дамская болезнь - мигрень.  
"Дамская болезнь", - с ненавистью прошептал Гарри. Слова Снейпа прозвучали жестоко и обидно, но при мысли о том, что с ним не происходит ничего страшного, стало легче.  
Гарри открыл дверь, обнаруживая свое присутствие.  
\- Мама, - позвал он.  
Лили, вскрикнув, обернулась, - и прижала его к себе, сотрясаясь в рыданиях.  
\- Мама, я в порядке! - беспомощно хлопая ее по спине, сказал Гарри и встретился взглядом со Снейпом.  
Во взгляде Снейпа не было ни капли сочувствия, и Гарри тотчас испытал неловкость за тот концерт, что мама тут устроила.  
\- Возвращайтесь домой, миссис Поттер! - холодно сказал Снейп. - Профессор Макгонагалл поставит вас в известность о результатах визита врача. Поппи, проводите миссис Поттер, пожалуйста.  
Лили с трудом выпустила Гарри из объятий и сдавленно прошептала:  
\- Всё будет хорошо, мое солнышко! Ничего не бойся! Я просто... не обращай на меня внимания...  
\- Мам, все нормально! - снова повторил Гарри, сжав на прощание ее руку.  
Помфри увела Лили за дверь, и в коридоре снова раздался жалобный плач. Гарри было жалко маму, но страха за себя он не чувствовал, хотя голова снова начала болеть. Он украдкой потер лоб, но от Снейпа, который почему-то не спешил уйти, это не укрылось.  
\- Что с вами? - спросил Снейп.  
Поскольку в голосе его не было и следа язвительности, Гарри поднял глаза и встретился с тревожным взглядом.  
\- Ничего... Немного болит голова, - быстро облизнув пересохшие губы, ответил Гарри. - Как я попал в больничное крыло?  
\- Вы не помните? - полуутвердительно заметил Снейп. Гарри покачал головой. - Вы потеряли сознание вчера днем, а перед этим сообщили своему бестолковому приятелю, что вас кто-то проклял, - продолжал Снейп. Гарри нахмурился и напряг память. Он помнил только визит в швейную мастерскую - едва ли кто-то мог проклясть его, когда мадам Малкин снимала с него мерки...  
\- Вам надо лечь, Поттер, - тихо сказал Снейп.  
Гарри опомнился, словно выныривая из глубокого сна.  
\- Вы придёте сюда, когда приедет врач из Мунго? - спросил он, собрав всю свою наглость.  
\- Вы бредите, - сказал Снейп неубедительно и отступил. - Я не разбираюсь в медицине. Полагаю, ничего серьезного у вас нет. Какое-нибудь глупое подростковое переутомление. Марш в постель, через пару дней будете столь же энергичны, как и всегда. Доброго дня.  
Он развернулся и поспешно вышел, оставив Гарри одного.

***  
Лили дождалась колдомедика, и согласилась отправиться домой, только когда тот заверил ее, что у Гарри нет никакой серьезной болезни.  
\- Должно быть, слишком много занимался, - сказал врач из Мунго, закончив колдовать над Гарри и убирая палочку. - Я рекомендую прогулки перед сном на свежем воздухе.  
\- Я еще в прошлый раз заметила, что ты очень бледный, - сказала Лили, когда все наконец ушли и они с сыном остались одни. - И профессор Макгонагалл сказала мне, что ты бросил Квиддич. Что с тобой? Ты ведь мечтал поступить в сборную.  
\- У меня изменилась мечта, - помявшись, отозвался Гарри. - Я решил поступать в школу авроров.  
\- Что?! - расширила глаза мать. - Нет, даже не думай! Я не могу тебе позволить! Это недопустимо!  
Ошеломленный напором и паникой в ее голосе, Гарри замер. За семнадцать лет в его жизни не было ни одной ситуации, чтобы мать что-то так горячо запрещала ему. Ни разу в детстве он не слышал такого категоричного отказа, а теперь, когда он стал совершеннолетним, это казалось и вовсе странным и неуместным.  
\- Мам, я уже все решил, и это - то, чем я действительно хочу заниматься, - постарался урезонить ее Гарри, но Лили только замахала руками.  
\- Забудь об этом! Твое здоровье...  
\- Да это всего лишь дурацкая головня боль, которая пройдет уже к вечеру! - вспылил Гарри. - Я здоров!  
Лили обвела взглядом больничную палату и горько усмехнулась.  
\- Я всё равно сделаю по-своему, - повторил Гарри упрямо.  
На глазах Лили появились слёзы.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - воскликнула она. - Ты болен, Гарри, и твоя болезнь снова пробудилась... Мы думали, что смогли ее победить, но это оказалось не так!  
\- О чем ты говоришь? - спросил Гарри растерянно. Он не готов был ни к такой атаке, ни к слезам, но сдаваться не собирался.  
\- Ты всегда был таким слабым и болезненным... В детстве тебе часто снились кошмары... Какой-то лес... Ты не мог спать, ты задыхался от плача... у тебя были ужасные головные боли и видения... Ты ничего не помнишь, потому что мы лечили тебя у лучших колдомедиков...  
\- Видения? - переспросил Гарри сразу севшим голосом.  
\- Мы ничего не могли добиться, только один доктор из Мунго выпытал у тебя, что именно ты видишь... Тебе казалось, будто какой-то чёрный человек входит в наш дом... Будто нас с папой убили, мы мертвы, а тебя заперли в каком-то чулане...  
\- Я ничего такого не помню, - твердо сказал Гарри. - Успокойся, мама. Возможно, я всё это выдумывал, просто потому что был несносным капризным ребенком. Но я больше не ребенок, и я не откажусь от своей мечты.  
Его твердый тон немного отрезвил мать. Достав из сумки платок и высморкавшись, она сказала уже спокойнее:  
\- Вот что. Если ты меня хоть немного любишь, дай мне слово, что не станешь это делать, не посоветовавшись с нами.  
И поскольку мама была не менее упрямой, чем он сам, Гарри вздохнул и нехотя произнес:  
\- Ладно.  
В глубине души он надеялся, что отец поддержит его решение, а уж маму они вдвоем как-нибудь уговорят.  
Лили, кажется, удовлетворилась этим ответом, поскольку совсем успокоилась и стала собираться домой.  
Гарри, конечно, хотелось расспросить ее о том, что его волновало, но он не знал, как это сделать, чтобы не выглядеть глупо.  
\- Мама, - окликнул он Лили, когда та была уже почти на пороге. - А почему ты назвала Снейпа "Северус"? Вы что с ним, друзья?  
\- Ах, мой миленький, какие глупости ты говоришь, - всплеснула руками мать. - Мы просто учились с ним вместе и закончили Хогвартс в один год, вот почему.  
И она ушла так поспешно, словно хотела прекратить разговор, по каким-то причинам неприятный для нее, в то время как Гарри, пораженный только что сделанным открытием, сам не нашелся, что сказать.  
Наступила тишина, лишь за окнами тихонько шелестел начавшийся к вечеру дождь. В палате Гарри был один, и до завтрашнего утра должен был оставаться тут. Он погрузился в раздумья обо всем услышанном, из которых его вывели шаги за дверью. Сначала он решил, что зачем-то вернулась мама, затем - что к нему идут Рон и Гермиона, и он был изумлен, когда дверь отворилась, и из темноты, будто призрак, возник Снейп.

***  
Гарри даже не успел удивиться, к кому бы мог прийти этот странный посетитель, как Снейп подошел к рецептурному столу и, поставив на конторку небольшую лампу, зажег ее. По полу и стенам разлился теплый оранжевый свет, он же слегка окрасил подол мантии Снейпа и запутался в кончиках его тёмных волос, когда тот обернулся и посмотрел на Гарри. Это было как немое приглашение, Гарри поднялся с постели, подошел и встал рядом. Некоторое время они оба разглядывали дрожащий огонек и молчали так, словно между ними была какая-то тайна. Впрочем, этого молчания, этого дождя за окном и этой оранжевой лампы уже было довольно для тайны. Гарри ощутил, как от скрытого под стеклянным колпаком пламени его щеки начали гореть лихорадочным румянцем.  
Наконец Снейп вздохнул, нарушая установившуюся тишину.  
\- Врачи из Мунго ничего у вас не нашли, - сказал он. - Это означает, что они не могут вам помочь. Я знаю того, кто может.  
Их взгляды встретились, словно в продолжение какого-то разговора, начавшегося между ними уже давно - не сегодня, не вчера, а словно долгие годы назад.  
\- Кто же? - спросил Гарри.  
\- Я, - ответил Снейп. Он склонил голову набок, и его тень на стене сделала то же самое. - Я не стал ничего говорить при вашей матушке, чтобы не пугать ее. То, что с вами происходит - следствие вашего семейного недуга, и я о нем кое-что знаю. Если вы откажетесь принять мою помощь...  
\- Не откажусь, - поспешно заверил Гарри. - Я очень хочу учиться в школе авроров, и готов для этого на всё.  
Он запнулся, подумав, что последняя фраза прозвучала двусмысленно, но Снейп, кажется, даже не заметил этого. Он смотрел на Гарри, будто не узнавая и сверяя свои привычные знания о нем с чем-то новым, что увидел в его лице только сейчас - или будто впервые приглядывался.  
\- Святой Мерлин, - сказал он тихо. - Если бы я верил в реинкарнацию, я бы сейчас, должно быть...  
Он оборвал сам себя и умолк. Дождь пошел сильнее, отчаянно барабаня в стекла. Затянутый в омут черных глаз, Гарри не смел пошевелиться, и его одновременно радовало и пугало то, что, ему казалось, он должен был найти на самом дне этого омута - нужно лишь сделать последнее небольшое усилие... Но Снейп сбежал, бросив напоследок: "Зайдите ко мне завтра после занятий" - удрал так поспешно, что даже забыл свою лампу, а может, нарочно оставил ее Гарри, чтобы тот не чувствовал себя таким одиноким - во всяком случае, последним, что Гарри видел, засыпая, был ее мягкий оранжевый свет, и эту ночь он провел без тревожных сновидений.

Гарри еле дождался окончания занятий – самым трудным было не обнаружить свое волнение перед друзьями: Гермиона и так уже подозрительно посматривала на него, Рон, к счастью, ничего особенного, кажется, не замечал.  
После обеда, никому ничего не сказав, он помчался вниз, удивляясь, как скоро этот маршрут стал для него привычным. Он, случалось, шпионил прежде за Снейпом, но вот уже в третий раз шел в комнаты слизеринского декана на законных основаниях, по приглашению хозяина – и это ему нравилось. Перед тем, как постучать, он, по традиции, быстро огляделся и остался доволен тем, что в коридоре не было ни души.  
Снейп ожидал его, сидя в кресле. Вид у него был неважный – бледное лицо, под глазами залегли тени, как будто от бессонницы, но Гарри он встретил почти приветливо – насколько вообще это слово могло быть применимо к Снейпу.  
\- Я расскажу вам о защите сознания, - начал он сразу, показывая, что его время дорого. – Но сначала несколько слов о том, для чего это нужно. Вы молоды и не умеете управлять своей энергией. Это означает, что вы расходуете ее стихийно. Существует несколько приемов, как сделать ее расход целенаправленным… Да сядьте же, не стойте, - оборвал он сам себя и указал неловко переминающемуся с ноги на ногу Гарри на соседнее кресло. Гарри с удовольствием плюхнулся в мягкие подушки – кто бы мог подумать, что у Снейпа, такого угловатого и колючего, может быть такая удобная мебель, и неожиданно для себя выпалил:  
\- А почему вы не приходите на обед?  
Снейп изумленно поднял бровь, но за дерзость Гарри ничего не сделал, только буркнул что-то неопределенное, похожее на:  
\- Не люблю обедать в толпе.  
\- А, - сказал Гарри. Он хотел было добавить, что всегда замечает отсутствие Снейпа, но, к счастью, сдержался. Снейп прищурился.  
\- Вернемся к нашей теме, - сказал он. – Я научу вас для начала одному простому упражнению, которое позволит утихомирить внутреннюю бурю.  
Он прямо так и сказал – «утихомирить внутреннюю бурю». Гарри уставился на него во все глаза, он и не знал, что Снейп способен выражаться столь поэтично, ведь даже самые интересные лекции он читал довольно сухо.  
\- Представьте себе лес, - продолжал меж тем Снейп. – Абстрактный зимний лес. Сугробы, частые деревья, вы проходите среди них по тропинке и попадаете на опушку, где стоит дом. Представили?  
\- Наверное, - отозвался Гарри с сомнением: близость присутствия Снейпа волновала его, мешая хорошенько сосредоточиться.  
\- Это нетрудно, - мягко заверил Снейп. – Закройте глаза. Контролируйте дыхание: вдох равен выдоху. Дыхание и снег. Пусть в вашем воображении над домом идёт снег.  
Гарри послушно опустил веки и принялся воображать крупные снежные хлопья, засыпающие домик Хагрида – эта картинка была одним из самых ярких его зимних впечатлений. Из лесу того и гляди появится сам Хагрид, волоча за собой елку для Большого зала… Но вместо Хагрида, проступая сквозь деревья как через полупрозрачную ткань, замелькали совсем иные образы из недавнего прошлого: Гарри мчится на метле за снитчем всего в паре дюймов от земли; Джинни сидит в раздевалке, она вывихнула ногу, ей больно, но она не хочет показать это, мадам Хуч растирает ей лодыжку, а на бледном лице Джинни вымученная улыбка; Гермиона отбирает у Рона плюй-камни; Симус взрывает котёл; Парвати хвастает в общей гостиной своим выпускным платьем – родители прислали ей расшитое золотой нитью и бисером сари; Рон скачет по мастерской мадам Малкин, размахивая отрезом пёстрой материи; Лили сидит с дымящейся фарфоровой чашкой и наливает в нее сливки, так что пар над позолоченным ободком на глазах истончается; Лили целует Гарри в щеку у ворот Хогвартса; Лили стоит посреди пыльной дороги, залитая солнечным светом, у нее в руках бумажные пакеты, и когда она поворачивается, чтобы взобраться на подножку Ночного Рыцаря, Гарри видит у нее круглый живот, сильно выпирающий вперед, так, словно она проглотила воздушный шар – в этот момент голову его прошило болью. Гарри вскрикнул и, опомнившись, обнаружил себя на четвереньках на полу возле кресла. Снейп тоже покинул свое место, теперь он возвышался посреди комнаты во весь рост – и в его вытянутой руке была палочка, направленная острием прямо на Гарри.  
\- Что случилось? – пробормотал Гарри, не без труда поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Я что-то нашел, - отозвался Снейп загадочно, делая Гарри знак сесть и возвращаясь в свое кресло. Палочку он теперь вертел в руках, но убирать не спешил. – Очень любопытно, - произнес он, разглядывая Гарри в упор. – Вот что, Поттер. Для того, чтобы я смог вам помочь, вы должны помочь мне. Почему вы так быстро прервали контакт?  
\- Я ничего не прерывал, мне просто стало больно, - ответил Гарри почти обиженно. Головная боль затаилась, но Гарри чувствовал, что она ждет своего часа, чтобы всколыхнуться снова. Снейп разглядывал его как диковинку, и это неприятно царапало.  
\- Мне нужно кое-что разузнать, - сообщил профессор после недолгого молчания. – Вернемся к нашим занятиям позже.  
С этими словами он почти выставил Гарри за дверь, оставив у того чувство недоумения и легкой обиды.


	35. У закрытых дверей

До выпускных экзаменов оставались считанные дни. Гарри почти не поднимал головы от учебников, и даже Рон, глядя на него, взялся за ум. С утра до вечера они просиживали в гостиной за чтением и зубрежкой. Гермиона утверждала, что ее друзей либо подменили, либо из них действительно выйдет толк, и таскала им с кухни сладкие пирожки – сама она всё давно выучила и могла экзаменовать семикурсников не хуже, чем хогвартские профессора. Занятия теперь тоже стали бесконечным повторением уже пройденного за семь лет материала, так что Гарри частенько пропускал их, понимая, что не узнает ничего нового. Дни шли своим чередом, с той только разницей, что Защиту, единственный урок, который Гарри ни разу не пропустил, теперь вёл профессор Флитвик. О том, куда девался Снейп, никто ничего не знал, ходили лишь слухи, что он уехал из школы и вернется к выпускным экзаменам.  
За время отсутствия Снейпа Гарри успел многое передумать, и мысли его трудно было назвать радостными. Среди череды сомнений, подозрений и обид самым трудным было принять вероятность того, что профессор все-таки уволился, как и намеревался в начале года, оставив на произвол судьбы школу… и Гарри.  
Поэтому, когда однажды утром на прикроватной тумбочке обнаружился бланк, на каких профессора обыкновенно присылали школьникам взыскания, исписанный острым убористым почерком Снейпа, Гарри едва не потерял сознание. У него кровь стучала в ушах, и он не с первого раза смог прочитать предназначенную ему записку. Послание было коротким и содержало приглашение зайти вечером, после ужина, на который Снейп, разумеется, не явился.   
Гарри разрывали самые противоречивые чувства. Та самая «внутренняя буря» бушевала в нем, не сдерживаемая никакими преградами. Он одновременно обижался на Снейпа, который так надолго оставил его, радовался его возвращению, злился, понимая, что не в его силах изменить существующий порядок вещей. К этой полноводной реке примешивались ручейки более мелкие, еще не исследованные и не названные словами. Гарри только предстояло разобраться в своих чувствах и познать всю их палитру. Пока же он просто спешил к Снейпу как бабочка, летящая на свет.  
Профессор выглядел еще более усталым и задумчивым, чем в их последнюю встречу. Усадив Гарри в кресло, он сам не спешил сесть и некоторое время ходил по кабинету, потирая руки, словно ему трудно было начать разговор. Гарри наблюдал за ним, ощущая, как застывшее обидой сердце постепенно оттаивает, и думал, как скучал по этим жестам, и даже по этой хмурой вертикальной складке на переносице. И когда Снейп наконец сел, Гарри почувствовал себя почти успокоенным, так, словно профессор был защитным экраном, закрывающим его от его собственных дурных мыслей. Встретившись со Снейпом взглядом, он хотел улыбнуться, но тот хмурился сильнее прежнего.  
\- Прежде, чем мы начнем занятие, - произнес он, и голос его звучал как-то слишком ровно, - я хочу, чтобы вы знали… - тут он на миг запнулся и договорил с видимым усилием: - Я не желаю вам зла, и никогда не желал. И я вполне понимаю, что вам непросто было решиться доверять мне.  
Гарри оторопело сморгнул и в тот же миг услышал собственный голос, произносящий:  
\- О, наоборот, если я кому и мог бы доверять сейчас, то только вам.  
Должно быть, он позволил себе такую откровенность потому, что слишком долго ждал Снейпа, слишком нервничал и сейчас совершенно потерял контроль над собой. Теперь он ждал, что после этих слов разразится какая-нибудь катастрофа, но Снейп в ответ только сморщил губы, что можно было бы принять за улыбку. Его лоб разгладился, и Гарри, осмелев, добавил: - Ну… никто ведь не знает вас по-настоящему, а вы на самом деле намного лучше, чем хотите казаться.  
Это прозвучало совсем уж по-детски, и Гарри покраснел.  
\- Вот уж спасибо за лестную оценку! – воскликнул Снейп саркастически, но без яда. – Поттер, - добавил он, снова посерьезнев. – Я не хочу, чтобы вы навоображали себе что-то, чего нет... Эта история с Патронусами… Вы молоды и наделены богатой фантазией… - поскольку Гарри по-прежнему недоуменно смотрел на него, Снейп тяжело вздохнул и неловко закончил: - Я сделаю все, что в моих силах.  
Он стремительно поднялся, словно его толкнула невидимая пружина, сделал шаг вперед и навис над Гарри.  
\- Должен сразу предупредить. Возможно, то, что я скажу, вам не понравится. Результаты моих размышлений основаны на той небольшой информации, что мне удалось раздобыть. Возможно, мы продвинемся немного дальше. Это может быть неприятно – но это необходимо для вашего исцеления, - заметив, что Гарри слегка съежился, Снейп отступил и вернулся в кресло. – Я задам вам несколько вопросов, а вы постарайтесь представлять себе хижину, когда будете отвечать, - добавил он, снова стараясь взять размеренный тон.  
Гарри кивнул, понимая, что успокоиться ему бы сейчас не помешало. Несколько минут прошли в молчании, и первые иллюзорные снежинки коснулись крыши воображаемой хижины, когда Снейп заговорил:  
\- Уже несколько поколений жизнь вашей семьи окутывают тайны. Возможно, сегодня нам с вами удастся открыть некоторые из них, но до полного выяснения прошу, чтобы этот разговор оставался между нами. У вашей матери был родственник, о существовании которого она не знала. Вы… похожи на него. Я не замечал раньше. Со временем это сходство проступает все очевиднее. Он был болен, но переносил свой недуг стойко, как и вы. Его посещали пугающие видения. Вы тоже видите что-то, не так ли?  
Гарри почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок. Он вспомнил словно наяву, как Дамблдор падает с Астрономической башни и как Снейп пытается зажать холодеющими пальцами разорванное горло. Он попытался ответить, но не мог выговорить ни слова. Снейп кивнул.  
\- Я полагаю, что причина, вызвавшая к жизни вашу болезнь – в каком-то ужасном потрясении, перенесенном во младенческом возрасте. Оно не закрепилось в памяти, но живет в вашем подсознании и вызвало к жизни ваши сегодняшние проблемы. Я думаю, и в случае с вашим родственником, и в вашем случае это сильное потрясение было связано с потерей близких.  
Он сделал паузу, давая Гарри осознать услышанное.  
\- Но я не терял близких, - ответил Гарри сдавленно. – Я не понимаю…  
\- В прошлый раз, - откликнулся Снейп, наклоняясь вперед и немного понижая голос, - когда я заглянул в образы, населяющие ваше подсознание, я увидел там вашу мать – она была беременной. Это было слишком ярко для ложного воспоминания или фантазии, так что, скорее всего, это правда. Вам известно что-нибудь о том, что у вашей матери были другие дети кроме вас?  
\- Что? Нет! – изумленно воскликнул Гарри.  
\- Так я и думал, - кивнул Снейп. – Эта информация лежит за пределами вашей памяти, но в вашем подсознании она есть. Это означает, что у миссис Поттер, - он произнес это имя с небольшой запинкой, - был еще один ребенок. Но в Большой книге волшебников после вас не значится ни одного Поттера.  
Гарри потер лоб, переваривая услышанное.  
\- Получается, ребенок родился сквибом? – спросил он.  
\- Это мне неизвестно. Как и его дальнейшая судьба. Мне не удалось ничего выяснить, - Снейп вздохнул.  
\- И вы думаете… думаете… что моя мама сделала с этим ребенком что-то плохое? – похолодел Гарри.  
\- Ну, разумеется, нет! – воскликнул Снейп, всплеснув руками. – Кто угодно, но не Эванс! Да она в детстве пела колыбельные цветам в саду, чтобы им не страшно было засыпать в темноте! Она даже лягушачьи лапки не могла кинуть в котёл, перед этим не поплакав о лягушке!  
\- Вы знали ее, - невпопад заметил Гарри. Он вдруг вспомнил, что все эти дни ворочалось где-то в глубине сознания, не давая ему покоя. «Северус». Лили Эванс. Его одноклассница. Таинственная девушка, отвергшая его любовь, навеки стершая с его уст улыбку. Лили Эванс, которую ему до сих пор трудно называть той, другой фамилией. В голове Гарри вдруг всё как будто встало на свои места. И то, почему о Снейпе никогда не говорили в их семье. И то, почему Снейп когда-то бросил Гарри с досадой: «Вы такой же наглый выскочка, как ваш отец!» И то, почему у них с Гарри оказались одинаковые Патронусы. У того чувства, что струилось, подобно подземному ручью, у того чувства, что угнетало его и жгло, вдруг появилось название, и название это было – ревность. Гарри вдруг показалось, что он в этот миг понял о Снейпе всё.  
\- Я знаю, почему вы мне помогаете, - сказал он, поднимаясь из своего кресла так, словно и оно, и всякий предмет в этой комнате жег его огнем. – Это моя мама вас попросила. Но, правда, не надо.  
Он отступил к двери. Лицо Снейпа странно расплывалось перед глазами, и вместе с ним плыла вся комната. Гарри ощупью нашел ручку и повернул ее. Возможно, Снейп его окликал, но Гарри ничего не слышал, он на одном дыхании взлетел по лестнице, промчался коридором, толкнул тяжелую створку двери, выбрался на улицу, почти кубарем скатился с крыльца и побежал, путаясь в высокой траве. Он бежал, не разбирая дороги, пока не оказался на опушке Запретного леса. Там он сел на поваленное дерево и перевел дух. Он не знал, что задело его больше – что Снейп был несправедлив к нему из-за Джеймса, что Снейп был добр к нему из-за Лили – или что Снейп никогда по сути не замечал в Гарри самого Гарри, а видел в нем только его родителей. В груди разрасталась и ширилась пустота – на том месте, где все это время жило его чувство к Снейпу, чувство, которому он пока не подобрал названия. Это был не тот настоящий Снейп, что пропускал обеды в Большом зале и не спускался вместе с остальными во двор на праздники, чтобы поглазеть на фейерверк. Там, в сердце Гарри жил какой-то другой, выдуманный Снейп, Снейп-друг, Снейп-защитник… Снейп без «профессор» и «сэр». Снейп, который был только плодом фантазии. Слишком богатой фантазии.  
«Я ведь мог быть его сыном, сложись всё иначе», - подумал он вдруг, и от этой мысли согнулся пополам, сжимая кулаки, чтобы удержать рвущийся наружу крик отчаяния. Боги, он не хотел, чтобы Снейп опекал его как ребенка Лили. Он вообще не хотел, чтобы Снейп видел в нем ребенка, ведь это прокладывало между ними бездонную пропасть. Впрочем, эта пропасть была всегда, и Гарри лишь по собственной глупости вообразил, будто сумел преодолеть ее, будто сумел убедить Снейпа, что стал взрослым. Что ж, если так, если он действительно лишь глупое дитя своей матери, ее любимый избалованный сын, тогда ни к чему все эти мечты, эти устремления… Ни к чему борьба… Он может целыми днями сидеть на террасе с газетой, как его отец Джеймс Поттер, который тоже когда-то в юности собирался стать аврором, но Лили плакала, отговаривала, и он поддался, сменил свою мечту на что-то помельче, поспокойнее…  
Кружевные салфетки, герань в горшках… Уютный домик в Годриковой… Разве этого хочется Гарри? Каким бы он ни придумал себе Снейпа, но Снейп-герой, Снейп-двойной агент был самым настоящим. Он вдохновлял не довольствоваться тихим домашним уютом. Вдохновлял жертвовать собой ради того, что по-настоящему важно. Он носил метку, чтобы казаться своим в стане врага, и работал у Дамблдора. Он рисковал жизнью, чтобы защитить тех, кого любит. И он помогал Гарри – пусть даже из-за Лили, не важно, всё равно он был самым лучшим человеком на свете. Гарри не знал, откуда возникла эта мысль, она просто пришла, простая и ясная, как будто он знал это всегда: Снейп был самым лучшим человеком на свете.  
Чтобы понять это, Гарри словно пробирался через темный лес, и вдруг нашел маячок, огонек, устремился на свет, который привел его к Снейпу. От этой мысли было и радостно, и больно. Пережитые потрясения отозвались мигренью, в которой Гарри не сразу распознал начинающийся приступ. Просто вдруг он как наяву увидел, что стена деревьев Запретного леса истончается, превращаясь в невысокие цветущие кусты, сквозь которые пробивается солнце. Он шагнул вперед, раздвинул усыпанные желтыми и белыми цветами ветви и оказался на берегу озера. На другой стороне, в отдалении, виднелся Хогвартс, а на песке у воды сидел Снейп, и лицо его было таким юным, что Гарри не сразу узнал его. Услышав треск, он поднял взгляд от книги, лежащей на коленях, и улыбнулся ясно и беззаботно.  
\- И где тебя носит? – спросил он. – Я жду с самого утра. Где ты был?  
\- Сражался с гигантским кальмаром, - сказал Гарри первое, что пришло на ум. Снейп рассмеялся, будто в жизни не слышал ничего забавнее этого бреда, и поймал его за руку.  
\- Герой! - прокомментировал он, и в голосе его прозвучало столько нежности, что Гарри почти задохнулся. Снейп потянул его к себе, заставляя опуститься рядом на песок. Гарри замер, боясь спугнуть это странное виденье. Он как будто попал в чужой сон и, по законам сновидения, из случайного соглядатая превратился в главную фигуру, вокруг которой разрастался этот хрупкий мир. В глазах Снейпа плескалось веселье, Гарри никогда не видел его таким, Гарри видел его таким тысячи раз, Гарри звал его Северус, это знание пришло извне и поселилось внутри так же спокойно и ровно, будто всегда жило в нем и дремало до этого дня.  
\- Северус, - произнес он вслух. Снейп склонился к нему, и Гарри ощутил, как губы Снейпа легко скользнули по его губам, раз, другой, а затем накрыли рот глубоким, тягучим поцелуем. Солнце над их головой разрослось во все небо, взорвалось белой слепящей вспышкой, и Гарри обнаружил себя лежащим на земле. Пахло прошлогодней листвой. Голова разрывалась от пульсирующей боли, отдававшейся в шрам на лбу. Гарри с трудом сел, привалившись спиной к стволу, и провел рукой по губам – пальцы потемнели, словно посыпанные пеплом.

Обратный путь к школе занял целую вечность, солнце успело зайти, и только на острых шпилях хогвартских башен еще горели его последние лучи. От Запретного леса тянуло холодом. Гарри шел медленно, потому что его все еще немного мутило от пережитого приступа, и думал, как же всё так запуталось. Как же он пропустил это, не заметил того, что было под носом, как же не распознал сразу, что влюблен - вот как называлось то, что происходило с ним. Он влюблен.  
Это открытие нельзя было назвать неожиданным, но и в таком ключе он о Снейпе прежде не думал. До этого видения, первого приятного в череде кошмаров, видения, в котором Снейп поцеловал его, и это было так волшебно, будто Гарри на миг прикоснулся к самой сущности светлой магии. Ему припомнились сказанные когда-то кем-то слова, что любовь и ненависть - две основных энергии, на которых зиждется любое колдовство.  
Ему совсем не хотелось возвращаться в школу, душа требовала тишины и одиночества, потому что сейчас она была слишком уязвима и хрупка. Он сел на ступеньку и, достав палочку, вызвал Патронуса. Серебристый Защитник ходил по воздуху, едва касаясь земли призрачными копытами, а Гарри смотрел на него во все глаза и думал, как много времени потратил напрасно, как много времени мог бы быть счастлив... Мог бы? Сомнение резануло душу холодным лезвием, Патронус рассеялся, опав в траву белыми искрами. Ветер налетал холодными порывами и пах озёрной водой.  
Весь оставшийся вечер и ночь, за которую он почти не сомкнул глаз, Гарри думал, что он скажет Снейпу. Чем объяснит свой глупый побег, как убедит профессора, что на самом деле он давно не ребенок. Он был не мастер говорить речи, да и этот дурацкий поступок наверняка здорово опустил его в глазах Снейпа... Но к утру Гарри было уже все равно, что будет - он так извелся, что промедление казалось ему смерти подобно. Едва дождавшись, когда однокурсники начнут собираться к завтраку, он первым выскочил из Гриффиндорской гостиной и устремился вниз. Увы, все заготовленные речи были ни к чему - комнаты Снейпа оказались наглухо заперты, и, сколько Гарри ни стучал, изнутри не донеслось ни звука.  
***  
Впоследствии Гарри предпринял еще несколько попыток, конец которым положил профессор Дамблдор. Однажды он застал Гарри безуспешно пытающимся достучаться до Снейпа и поинтересовался, что тот делает. Гарри почувствовал себя застигнутым врасплох и едва не сгорел со стыда.  
\- Я... мне... - промямлил он. - У меня есть вопрос к профессору Снейпу, который я хотел бы выяснить к экзамену.  
\- Профессор Снейп в отъезде, - отозвался Дамблдор, хитро щурясь. - Возможно, тебе сможет помочь профессор Флитвик?  
\- Я спрашивал его, он не знает, - солгал Гарри, лихорадочно соображая, что такого он мог бы спросить у Флитвика, чего тот не знал. Как на зло, в голове вертелись только сюжеты его ночных кошмаров: - Я хотел узнать о пламени, которое невозможно погасить никаким заклинанием. Просто недавно видел его во сне, - поспешно добавил он, чтобы Дамблдор не заподозрил его в пристрастии к чернокнижию. - Горела какая-то комната. Я видел, как огонь тёк, накрывая всё собой, точно река.  
\- Ты, должно быть, говоришь про Адское Пламя, - заметил Дамблдор, странно глядя на него. - Это огонь, поднимающийся до небес и вызывающий такой кромешный ужас, что ты не в силах пошевелить и пальцем.  
Гарри кивнул.  
\- Адское пламя не практикуют в помещении, - покачал головой Дамблдор.  
\- Это просто сон. Во сне всякое бывает.  
\- Сны не стоит переоценивать, - подтвердил Дамблдор. – Но и недооценивать их нельзя.  
И он подмигнул Гарри, так, словно тот должен был догадаться о чем-то. Гарри оставалось лишь побыстрее ретироваться, чтобы не разочаровывать старика.


	36. Французская женщина профессора Снейпа

Не вернулся Снейп и к экзаменам. Правда, несколько раз во время сессии Гарри казалось, что он видит подол черной мантии и слышит шорох шагов. Однако в день сдачи экзаменов Ж.А.Б.А. по Защите от темных искусств в Большом зале обнаружились лишь профессор Дамблдор и профессор Флитвик. Директор пожелал выпускникам удачи и объявил начало испытаний, после чего в зал вошли несколько волшебников в министерских мантиях. В одном из них Гарри узнал Кингсли.  
Гарри достался билет про оборотней, и он ответил достаточно бойко, поскольку знал одного из них лично: близкий друг его родителей Римус Люпин в детстве получил этот ужасный недуг, но справлялся с ним благодаря современной медицине. Раз в месяц он отключал камин и исчезал на несколько дней, а все остальное время был невероятно мил и любезен. Он частенько гостил в Годриковой, а в этом году женился, и они с Нимфадорой ждали пополнения в семействе. Гарри должен был стать крёстным отцом его ребенка. Ничего из этого Гарри, разумеется, не рассказывал экзаменационной комиссии, но его ответ сочли удовлетворительным. Флитвик после экзамена по секрету шепнул ему, что Гарри больше всех понравился Кингсли и тот назвал его перспективным магом. Гарри полагал, что профессор просто хочет поддержать его, однако вскоре ему выпал шанс убедиться, что это действительно правда.  
Результаты по Ж.А.Б.А. по традиции вывесили в школьном холле за несколько дней до выпускного бала. Чтобы не толкаться среди учеников - а посмотреть списки собиралась вся школа - Гарри специально выждал обеденного времени. Когда холл опустел, он в одиночестве отправился к спискам. Небрежно приклеенные к стене волшебством, листы пергамента шелестели на ветру - главные двери были открыты настежь и прохлада каменных коридоров вступила в противоборство с проникающим снаружи зноем.  
Отыскав свою фамилию, Гарри молча созерцал результаты. Не все отметки оказались высокими, но он ожидал этого. Зато надпись "Превосходно" в строчке "Защита от темных искусств" наполнила его такой гордостью, словно его уже приняли в Школу Авроров. В коридоре зашелестели шаги. Они показались ему знакомыми, и у Гарри сердце забилось быстрее, посылая дрожь волнения по всему телу. Щеки тотчас опалило пожаром. Шаги стихли за его спиной, и он обернулся. Счастливая улыбка, расцветающая на губах, быстро померкла, когда он столкнулся взглядом с незнакомцем в красной мантии. Впрочем, стоящий позади него высокий статный волшебник не был совсем ему незнаком - мгновение спустя Гарри узнал Кингсли Шеклболта.  
Кингсли, вероятно, принял улыбку на свой счет, поскольку дружелюбно кивнул Гарри и протянул ему руку.  
\- Мистер Поттер, - сказал он. - Вижу, вы меня узнали. Я как раз искал вас.  
\- Меня? - растерялся Гарри.  
\- Пройдемся, - предложил Кингсли.  
Они вышли на улицу. Перевалило за полдень. Во дворе было пустынно, лишь в ветвях деревьев перекликались птицы.  
\- Я ознакомился с вашими отметками, - сказал Кингсли.  
Гарри вздохнул, и Кингсли положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Профессор Дамблдор сказал мне, что вы хотите стать аврором.  
Гарри вскинул взгляд и смущенно кивнул.  
Кингсли изучающе взглянул на него. У него были проницательные глаза, и Гарри в который раз удивился его спокойной уверенности. Настоящий аврор и не мог быть другим - он напоминал монолитную скалу, и от него веяло силой и надежностью. Лгать ему было в равной мере бесполезно и бессмысленно, поэтому Гарри признался:  
\- Я слишком поздно понял, чего хочу на самом деле. Столько времени потратил на всякие глупости. Теперь, конечно, жалею, что не успел как следует подготовиться.  
\- В Аврорате любой, кто хочет служить людям и спасать жизни, обретает свое место, - сказал Кингсли. - Мне понравился ваш ответ на экзамене. В этом году у нас не слишком много абитуриентов, в августе мы проведем дополнительный набор. Если успеете за лето подготовиться и сдадите вступительные экзамены на отлично, ваша мечта еще может сбыться в самом скором времени. Что скажете?  
Гарри изумленно уставился на аврора.  
\- Скажу, что сделаю все от меня зависящее! - воскликнул он.  
\- Я и не сомневался в вас, - снова улыбнулся Кингсли. - Тогда удачи - и до встречи в августе!  
Он развернулся и зашагал обратно к школе, а Гарри задумчиво смотрел ему вслед, гадая, было ли произошедшее удачей или итогом его трудов.

***  
Дни после экзаменов, оставшиеся до выпускного, протекли в мучительном ожидании. Снейп так и не объявился, и Гарри не знал, куда себя девать. Рискуя своей репутацией, он то и дело слонялся возле дверей профессорских комнат, желая прожечь их взглядом, но добротные створы оставались непоколебимы. Каждый вечер, ложась в постель, Гарри хотел, чтобы недавнее видение повторилось, и каждое утро просыпался разочарованным.  
Видение не возвращалось, хотя Гарри грезил им во сне и наяву. В эти дни, опьяненный своими грёзами, он даже перестал испытывать свою извечную мигрень. Он легко засыпал и просыпался с первыми лучами солнца от стука собственной крови в ушах - он и не думал, что любовь может так изменить его душу. Накануне выпускного он рассеянно наблюдал, как Рон, Дин, Симус и Невилл носятся по спальне со своими парадными мантиями. Невпопад отвечая на вопросы, он ждал, когда все угомонятся, чтобы задернуть полог и остаться наедине со своими мыслями.  
В эту ночь Снейп действительно пришел к нему.  
Он мягко, будто невесомая тень, опустился на край кровати и коснулся прохладными пальцами лба.  
\- Почему ты не сказал мне, что болен? - спросил он с мягким упреком.  
\- Я здоров, - возразил Гарри. - Я лучше всех летаю на метле и быстрее всех взрываю котлы.  
\- Ты как ребенок, - пожурил его Снейп. – Пойдем со мной.  
Гарри поднялся, ощущая во всем теле слабость, но Снейп обнял его за плечи, и это было так покойно и так приятно, что он не возражал, лишь смотрел на опущенные темные ресницы да пряди волос, спадающих на бледное лицо.  
Они долго шли по какому-то лесу среди деревьев, то спотыкаясь об узловатые корни, то легко петляя по еле серебрящимся в полумраке тропинкам. Путь привел их на поляну, где трава была еще шелковой и нежной.  
\- Посидим немного здесь, - предложил Гарри. Он опустился в траву и откинулся на спину, глядя вверх, на светлое небо в окаймлении высоких хвойных крон.  
Снейп склонился над ним.  
\- Гарри, - сказал он. - Вставай! Да просыпайся же, соня!  
Он сильно потряс Гарри за плечо и превратился в Рона в дурацкой бархатной мантии со старомодным жабо. Спальню заливали лучи солнца. Дин и Симус собирали чемоданы, негромко переговариваясь.  
Гарри протер глаза и с досадой уставился на приятеля.  
\- Мне снился чудесный сон! - сказал он возмущенно.  
\- Не сомневаюсь! - хмыкнул Рон. - Ты даже проспал завтрак. Посмотри, как лучше, с жабо... - он картинным жестом отвел в сторону руку с зажатым в ней кружевом: - ...или без?  
\- Ты в любом наряде ослепителен! - зевнул Гарри и увернулся от полетевшего в него ботинка: - Эй, полегче! Я же серьезно.  
Рон, обиженно ворча, пошел за советом к Дину и Симусу, а Гарри повернулся на другой бок. Сквозь ресницы пробирались солнечные лучи, и надежды досмотреть сон не было никакой. Чертыхнувшись, Гарри вылез из постели, накинул мантию и отправился привычным маршрутом вниз, в Подземелья.

Ни пропущенный завтрак, ни необходимость паковать чемоданы так не омрачали настроение Гарри, как вид запертых комнат Снейпа. Покрутившись возле двери, Гарри хотел уже вернуться к себе в башню, когда в коридоре раздался шум крыльев. Большая сова на всех парах приближалась к нему. Гарри отступил, и птица, описав полукруг возле дверей Снейпа, сбросила на пол конверт. Гарри поднял руку в приглашающем жесте, и на втором полукруге птица опустилась ему на локоть. В янтарных глазах застыло выжидательное выражение, но у Гарри не было с собой ничего, кроме засохшей корки, которую он наспех нашарил в кармане. Недовольно гукнув, птица схватила сомнительное угощение и сорвалась прочь. Мгновение спустя в коридоре вновь стало тихо, и о недавнем переполохе свидетельствовал только конверт, призывно белевший в полукруге света от смолящего факела.  
Во всех Подземельях не было ничего, что хотя бы косвенно имело к нему отношение, но Гарри не спешил уйти. Вместо этого он с колотящимся сердцем сделал шаг вперед.  
"Письмо лежит на полу, его легко может унести сквозняком, - рассуждал он. – Или его подберет кто-нибудь… А вдруг там что-то важное? Нельзя, чтобы оно потерялось или попало не в те руки. Мой долг проследить, чтобы оно дошло по адресу".  
Уговаривая себя таким образом, он приблизился к конверту и осторожно носком ботинка перевернул его. Оглядевшись по сторонам и не заметив никого постороннего, присел на корточки и жадно уставился на конверт. Разобрать надпись в полумраке оказалось непросто, но аккуратный округлый почерк позволил справиться с этой задачей. Гарри прочел про себя и одними губами повторил вслух: "Северусу Снейпу, любящая Сара Моррисон".  
У Гарри на миг потемнело в глазах. Он сам не понял, как письмо оказалось зажато у него в кулаке. Плотная бумага будто жгла и резала пальцы, но он продолжал сминать конверт, будто руку судорогой свело. Письмо от женщины! Снейп состоит в переписке с женщиной! Он сам не знал, что на него нашло, но вместо того, чтобы оставить письмо там, где оно и было, он вдруг сунул его за пазуху и решительно зашагал к себе.  
Отцовская мантия-невидимка отыскалась на самом дне сундука - в этом семестре он ни разу не вспомнил про нее, хотя в прежние годы они с Роном и Гермионой частенько прятались под ее надежным покровом для своих шалостей и игр. Теперь она была нужна ему для важного, но совершенно незаконного дела. Проскользнув под носом поглощенной чтением какого-то журнала мадам Пинс, он на цыпочках преодолел два первых учебных зала и достиг отдела Редких Книг. Это был любимый зал Гермионы, и Гарри с Роном несколько раз были здесь с ней, однако Пинс быстро выставляла их вон, поскольку, пока Гермиона читала, они, заскучав, затевали беготню среди шкафов. Каким маленьким и глупым он был тогда, каким беспечным, какая ерунда занимала его разум... Сейчас он ощущал себя так, будто повзрослел сразу на десяток лет.  
Предмет его поисков, Большая Книга Хогвартса, лежала в центре зала на высокой старинной кафедре. Рядом в чернильнице дремало перо. Пузатый бок украшала свежая клякса. Гарри взобрался на кафедру и поднял тяжелую резную обложку, обитую потертой коричневой кожей. Первые страницы стали со временем такими тонкими и ломкими, что страшно было касаться их. Некоторое время Гарри переворачивал их одну за другой, едва дыша и скользя взглядом по затейливо выписанным строчкам. 1300-е, 1400-е... прошло, должно быть, с четверть часа, пока он добрался до второй половины 1900-х и стал смотреть пристальнее, скользя пальцем по строчкам. Несколько раз его сердце екнуло при встрече со знакомыми именами - "Лили Эванс", "Джеймс Поттер", "Сириус Блэк", "Ремус Люпин"... "Северус Снейп". Над именем Снейпа Гарри на некоторое время помедлил, разглядывая затейливо выведенные буквы. День рождения - 9 января. А он и не знал, когда у Снейпа день рождения. Надо будет запомнить... Но для чего? Ведь у профессора есть некая Сара Моррисон!  
Гарри вытащил конверт из-за пазухи и еще раз посмотрел на надпись, чтобы убедиться. Ему снова стало так горько, будто он проглотил самую противную из микстур мадам Помфри. И с чего он вообще взял, что Снейп одинок? С чего вообразил, что Снейп нуждается в друге и близкой душе так же отчаянно, как сам Гарри? О, идиот! О, наивный болван! Единственный ребенок в семье, любимец друзей и учителей, Гарри никогда прежде не испытывал такой жгучей ревности. У него не было совершенно никакого оружия для борьбы с этим непривычным чувством. Сейчас ревность затопила его, как черная вода. Ему хотелось разрыдаться, хотелось пнуть или сломать что-нибудь, что попадет под руку. Вместо этого он продолжал вести пальцем по строчкам, едва не царапая от досады бумагу.  
Поиски не увенчались успехом. Ему попался некий Питер Моррисон, а возвращение на несколько страниц назад принесло еще двоих персонажей с искомой фамилией - Эмму и Тима Моррисонов. Оба они были старше Снейпа. Вспомнив попутно об еще одной неразгаданной загадке, Гарри поискал среди волшебников - ровесников Снейпа - кого-нибудь с инициалами "Г.Г.", но и эта ниточка его расследования оборвалась: никакого ГГ в Книге не было.

***  
Ничего не добившись от Книги, Гарри подошел к окну. В этом зале они были полукруглыми, и на подоконниках лежали подушки, чтобы ученики могли читать, устроившись с удобством. Гарри уселся, подтянув колени к груди, и некоторое время смотрел вниз, во двор. Деревья, зеленевшие бурной листвой, скрывали от него подножие башни, но вдали за пределами Хогвартса были видны изумрудные холмы, а на горизонте - красные крыши Хогсмида. В этой привычной для глаз, умиротворяющей картине Гарри искал утешения своей внутренней буре и не находил его. В нем зрело темное пагубное желание, и он ощущал, как воля слабеет под этим напором. Он не был пай-мальчиком, но чтение чужих писем никогда не входило в список его проступков. Почему-то ему казалось, что, переступив эту грань, он никогда уже не сможет вернуться обратно, к себе прежнему. Но зуд в пальцах становился все сильнее и, когда терпеть его стало невмоготу, Гарри надорвал конверт.  
Тонкий сложенный пополам листок напоминал те, на которых обыкновенно пишут рецепты в аптеке. Круглый убористый почерк лежал на нем ровными строчками. "Мой дорогой Северус, давно не было от тебя вестей", - прочел Гарри и зажмурился. Может быть, конверт еще не поздно заклеить заклинанием - но его неровно надорванный шершавый край был словно широкая быстроводная река, что неодолимой преградой пролегла между прошлым Гарри и Гарри нынешним. Любые уговоры были фарсом. Письмо уже вскрыто, он преступник и назад пути нет.  
"...от тебя вестей, - прочел он, ощущая, как проваливается между этих аккуратных строк в какую-то бездонную пучину. - Я не сержусь и понимаю, как сильно ты был занят, поэтому благодарю даже за краткую весточку. Все здоровы и шлют тебе поклон. Теперь к делу, с которым ты ко мне обратился. Я читаю твое письмо с огромным волнением, потому что все эти годы мое сердце болело о тебе. Я понимаю твои чувства, и ты знаешь, как сильно он был мне дорог. Но могу лишь повторить то, что говорила тебе всегда - жизнь не кончена. Позволь себе решиться. Сделай это ради себя. И не мучь себя сомнениями. Ты не хуже моего знаешь, он был бы рад узнать, что ты счастлив.  
И помни, двери нашего дома всегда открыты для тебя и твоих близких. Сара Моррисон, Франция, Париж".  
Гарри опустил руку с письмом и беспомощно огляделся по сторонам. Во всей библиотеке не было ни одной книги, которая помогла бы ему расшифровать это туманное послание. Возможно, на него было наложено заклятие, чтобы прочесть его мог только Снейп. Впрочем, легче от этой мысли Гарри не стало и мерзость совершенного им поступка лишь навалилась на него с еще большей тяжестью.  
Одолеваемый мрачными мыслями, он вернулся в Башню и спрятал письмо - символ своего преступления - на дно сундука. Можно было бы попытаться вернуть его в Подземелья без конверта... Но для этого нужно дождаться вечера.  
В спальне было пусто, на краю незаправленной постели Рона валялось скомканное жабо. Глядя на него, Гарри вдруг осознал, что сегодня - его последний день в Хогвартсе, завтра он уедет отсюда навсегда. При мысли о том, чем он занимался в свой последний школьный день, ему стало горько. Комната как будто сжалась до размеров ореховой скорлупки, стены давили на него, и Гарри вышел на улицу. Он и сам не знал, что гонит его наружу, но это, должно быть, была сама судьба, потому что на крыльце он едва не полетел кувырком с лестницы, споткнувшись о чемоданы.  
\- Гарри Поттер не ушибся? - обеспокоенно прозвучало из-за багажа, и вслед за голосом оттуда показалась голова домашнего эльфа с огромными виноватыми глазами.  
\- Э- э, всё в порядке! - заверил Гарри. - Кто-то уезжает, не дождавшись выпускного?  
\- Да, сэр. Профессор Снейп, сэр, - ответил домашний эльф с видимым облегчением, увидев, что Гарри не сердится. - Я сейчас же уберу всё с крыльца.  
\- Постой-ка! Профессор Снейп вернулся? Когда он успел собрать чемоданы? - перебил Гарри, напряженно размышляя.  
\- Приехал около часа назад. Он заказал повозку к полудню.  
Гарри бросил взгляд на стоящее в зените солнце и быстро спросил:  
\- Где сейчас профессор?  
\- У себя в комнате, - пискнул эльф. – Он уволился. Запаковал все вещи. Собирался поговорить с профессором Дамблдором, а потом сразу же уехать.  
\- Хорошо, я понял, - отозвался Гарри уже на бегу.  
Никакого определенного плана у него не было. Он вообще не особенно понимал, что делает. Просто спустился в Подземелья и сразу ощутил отсутствие на дверях охранных чар. Это было так знакомо и одновременно так ново. Сердце, подпрыгнув, забилось в горле, когда он поднял руку и постучал по гладкой массивной поверхности. Снейп возник на пороге почти мгновенно, но Гарри увидеть явно не ожидал, потому что отшатнулся, будто обжегшись. Гарри замер в дверном проеме, способность размышлять, крайне необходимая ему сейчас, все не возвращалась, зато шум в ушах стал почти оглушающим грохотом.  
\- Я споткнулся о ваши вещи на крыльце, - сказал Гарри первое, что пришло на ум.  
Снейп что-то невнятно пробурчал в ответ. Но хмурился он не по-настоящему.  
\- Вы хотели уехать, не простившись! - продолжал Гарри с упреком, и Снейп отвел взгляд.  
\- Да, хотел, - сказал он через силу, словно это признание у него вырвали под пыткой.  
У него был вид человека, застигнутого врасплох, и это помогло Гарри почувствовать себя немного увереннее. Он шагнул вперед, и Снейп сделал заметное усилие, чтобы не отступить ещё раз. Собственная дерзость придала Гарри столь недостающей ему сейчас храбрости.  
\- Профессор, - сказал он. - Так нельзя. Сегодня же выпускной. Если вы не придете, это будет неправильно... и нечестно. Пожалуйста, останьтесь до завтра. Всего на один день. Пожалуйста. Это же наш… последний общий вечер.  
Еще произнося эти слова, он уже знал, чувствовал, что Снейп согласится. Знал не умом, а сердцем, что каким-то непонятным образом имеет над Снейпом власть, так же, как сам Снейп имеет власть над ним. Та невидимая нить, что связала их однажды, была по-прежнему прочна. И пусть Снейп не видел чудесных снов о Гарри – зато он стоял сейчас перед ним, не пытаясь выставить наглого мальчишку за порог и захлопнуть за ним дверь, нет, напротив, в его глазах ломался лёд, раскалывался на мелкие кусочки, словно тепла, излучаемого Гарри, хватало на двоих.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал наконец Снейп, когда игра в гляделки затянулась. – Ладно. Я останусь.  
Тема была исчерпана, но оба по-прежнему не двинулись с места. Гарри едва удерживал на языке множество глупостей, накопившихся у него за эти дни – «куда вы исчезли?», «я скучал!», «вы не сердитесь за ту историю?..», «когда мы теперь увидимся вновь?».  
В глазах Снейпа был немой вопрос, смешанный с заботой – как будто он хотел спросить что-то и не решался.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете? – сказал он наконец.  
\- Я… - начал Гарри и умолк. Снейп смотрел на него так, как умел только он один – с затаенным беспокойством и почти ласково. Гарри вдруг понял, что Снейп нисколько не сердится за ту глупую историю. Что он, наверное, простил бы ему и какую-нибудь еще большую глупость (возможно даже кражу письма от этой француженки, Сары Моррисон). И что Гарри надо перестать быть ребенком, чтобы Снейп начал принимать его всерьез. А это совершенно необходимо, потому что тогда и только тогда Гарри сможет рассказать ему, как сильно…  
В этот момент их не успевшую должным образом завязаться беседу прервало появление домашнего эльфа.  
\- Профессор! Директор ожидает вас! – пискнул эльф.  
\- Иду, - отозвался Снейп, хмурясь, и Гарри вынужден был отступить.  
\- До вечера, - неловко произнес он и стал, не оглядываясь, подниматься по лестнице. Он чувствовал противную слабость в ногах, но понимал, что самая большая отсрочка, какую он может позволить себе – всего несколько часов. Если он не наберется смелости сказать Снейпу о своих чувствах, то потеряет его навсегда, а этого никак нельзя было допустить.


	37. Последняя ночь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всё тайное становится явным.

Гарри едва успел упаковать свои вещи к тому моменту, как пора было надевать парадную мантию. Поверх кое-как уложенной одежды и скарба, завернутые в бумагу, аккуратно лежали книги по Защите от темных искусств – подарок Снейпа. Гарри глядел на сверток и думал, что даже при самом неудачном раскладе эти учебники останутся ему на память. Он как будто заручался у книг поддержкой – смятение никак не давало ему сосредоточиться, и он одновременно радовался, что вечер никак не наступает, и желал, чтобы всё случилось поскорей.  
По замыслу Дамблдора, выпускники должны были явиться в Большой зал для чествования последними, в сопровождении деканов своих факультетов. Весть об увольнении Снейпа к вечеру облетела весь Хогвартс, и теперь все гадали, кто поведет слизеринцев, ведь нового декана пока не назначили.  
В ожидании своего часа гриффиндорцы мужской компанией сидели в гостиной у камина и играли в плюй-камни. Всем было не по себе, это замечал даже Гарри, хотя мысли его витали далеко отсюда. Из спальни девчонок раздавались визги, хохот и плач.  
\- Иди, помоги своей девушке собраться на бал, - подначивал Невилл Рона.  
\- Хорошо тебе, твоя девушка выпускается через год, - ворчал Рон, комично хмуря рыжие брови: он встречался с Гермионой с конца шестого курса, но до сих пор не знал, как правильно реагировать на бурные женские эмоции.  
\- Ну, чего скисли? – вмешался Симус, окидывая друзей веселым взглядом. – Ладно, будете мне должны! – и он вытащил из-за своего кресла бутыль огневиски. Все так и ахнули.  
\- Лучшее волшебство, что я видел в Хогвартсе! – заявил Рон, доставая с каминной полки фарфоровые чайные чашки – единственную имевшуюся в гостиной посуду.  
Симус разлил темно-янтарную жидкость по чашкам. Терпко запахло спиртом и солодом.  
\- За нас! – провозгласил Дин, салютуя друзьям чашкой и смешно отставив мизинец, как пожилая леди.  
\- За нас! – подхватили все. Гарри замешкался. Он знал, что алкоголь может вызвать головную боль или затуманить разум, а ему сегодня необходима была ясность мыслей.  
\- Эй, не спи! – толкнул его локтем Симус.  
\- Мне это нельзя, - отказался Гарри. – У меня мигрень.  
\- Ро-о-он! – донеслось возмущенно с лестничной площадки. Из дверей девчачьей спальни выглядывала кудрявая голова Гермионы, еще более взъерошенная, чем обычно. – Что ты делаешь? Ты обещал не пить! Хотя бы до первого танца!  
\- Это чай, Гермиона! – Рон продемонстрировал чашку. Когда дверь закрылась, он откинулся на спинку кресла и застонал: - Танцы! О, Мерлин! Симус, налей ещё.  
Наконец девушки одна за другой высыпали из комнаты, и, словно угадав момент, в дверях гостиной появилась профессор Макгонагалл в парадном фиолетовом одеянии. Симус поспешно сунул бутылку Гарри в руки, и Гарри не нашел ничего умнее, чем спрятать ее в карман мантии.  
\- Гриффиндор, за мной! – скомандовала декан. Выпускники поспешили в главный холл, как раз вовремя, чтобы замкнуть колонну из семенящих за Флитвиком райвенкловцев, окруживших Спраут хаффлпавцев и марширующих за мрачным Снейпом слизеринцев. При виде Снейпа – одетого как на похороны и с соответствующим выражением лица, но все-таки явившегося сопровождать свой факультет, – Гарри с гордостью подумал, что в этом есть и его заслуга. Он машинально пригладил волосы, понимая, что никаким заклинанием не заставит их лежать так же красиво и небрежно, как у его крёстного Сириуса Блэка, и успел мимолетно пожалеть, что не причесался перед выходом. В этот миг двери Большого зала распахнулись навстречу их небольшому отряду, и оттуда хлынул свет тысячи свечей. Потолок уже был усеян звёздами. По стенам пестрели флаги четырех факультетов. За столами сидели ученики от мала до велика и во все глаза смотрели на появившихся в дверях выпускников. За преподавательским столом тоже царило оживленное волнение. Стол, приготовленный специально для выпускников, стоял прямо перед преподавательским, рядом возвышался небольшой помост для вручения аттестатов. Снейп со своим факультетом первый прошествовал по залу, отстраненно-торжественный, словно символ уходящей эпохи, и прошел на свое место по правую руку от Дамблдора.  
Двигаясь по проходу среди скамеек, Гарри ловил на себе множество восторженных взглядов и едва успевал отвечать на приветствия и улыбки. Ему вспомнилось, как семь лет назад он впервые шёл через этот огромный многолюдный зал, задыхаясь от волнения и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не спрятаться за спину Рона, приятеля его детства, и Гермионы, девочки, с которой они познакомились в поезде по дороге в школу. От того дня остались лишь обрывочные воспоминания, но Гарри всё ещё помнил свои ощущения в тот момент, когда Шляпа распределила его в Гриффиндор - помнил, как тепло улыбнулась ему профессор Макгонагалл, показавшаяся сначала, на крыльце, такой строгой и сердитой, и как весь факультет аплодировал ему, и совершенно незнакомые люди обнимали его и поздравляли. А потом он и сам аплодировал тем, кого Шляпа отправила на львиный факультет, и точно так же обнимал незнакомых пока мальчишек и девчонок... Целых семь лет пролетело. Гарри вдруг испытал какое-то совершенно сентиментальное волнение и оглянулся на друзей – Рон недовольно разглядывал бархатные рукава своей мантии и плевать хотел на всё вокруг, зато Гермиона кивнула ему с таким растроганным лицом, что, казалось, она сейчас расплачется.  
Они сели рядом, втроем, как и с первого дня их учебы здесь. Никогда в жизни, что бы ни происходило, обстоятельства не разлучали их - даже теперь, когда у Гарри появилась тайна, которую он пока не мог им рассказать.  
Директор, дождавшись, когда все займут свои места и стихнет шум, поднялся на помост и предложил всем приступать к угощению.  
\- Думаю, нам не составит труда совместить вручение аттестатов и трапезу, - сказал он. В зале дружно захлопали. Сначала к преподавательскому столу вызвали тех, кто окончил школу с отличием. Гермиона, Сьюзан Боунс, Падма и Парвати Патил, Дин Томас, Терри Бут, Майкл Корнер, Эрни Макмиллан и Дафна Гринграсс получили свои аттестаты из рук директора.  
Зачем с чувством выполненного долга Дамблдор вернулся в свое кресло, и прочие аттестаты вручала уже профессор Макгонагалл. Когда подошла очередь Гарри, декан Гриффиндора шепнула, что Хогвартсу будет очень не хватать его, глаза ее при этом предательски блестели слезами. У Гарри тоже на мгновение защипало в носу, потому что он вдруг ясно осознал, что всё закончилось. Хогвартс будет любимым, согревающим душу воспоминанием, но именно в этот миг он перестал быть домом, где Гарри прожил семь лет, где огорчался и радовался, где взрослел, становился смелее, сильнее, где дружил и любил. Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа и, поймав его взгляд, улыбнулся. Снейп очень старался казаться бесстрастным, но уголок его губ дрогнул в ответ.  
\- Гарри, может, расскажешь, наконец, что с тобой происходит? – понизив голос, сказала Гермиона, когда Гарри вернулся за стол выпускников и устроился рядом с ней.  
\- Я… нет… всё нормально, - промямлил Гарри. Гермиона собиралась наброситься с яростными возражениями, но тут за аттестатом вызвали Рона, что на время переключило ее внимание.  
Торжественная трапеза закончилась, столы сдвинули к стене, освобождая место для танцев. Заиграла музыка, и Гарри поспешил к Джинни Уизли – ему хотелось как можно скорее разделаться со всеми этими церемониями.  
\- Как жаль, что нам нельзя сидеть за вашим столом, - положив ему руку на плечо, тотчас начала болтать Джинни. – Умираю от скуки, все мои однокурсники жуткие зануды, не представляю, как буду учиться еще целый год без вас.  
\- Тебе будет некогда скучать, - отозвался Гарри, вертя головой в попытке высмотреть Снейпа. – Ты же будешь тренировать квиддичную команду.  
\- О да, только это и утешает меня, - заверила Джинни. – Не знаю, с кем теперь ходить на свидания… У нас на курсе одни коротышки. Не люблю коротышек!..  
Гарри рассеянно слушал ее лепет – Снейп куда-то исчез, и кружащиеся по залу парочки мешали отыскать его. Зато Гарри с изумлением поймал на себе сразу два горящих завистливых взгляда. Один из них принадлежал Томасу – это было почти неудивительно, Гарри давно знал, что Дин безответно влюблен в Джинни. Зато другой стал для него полной неожиданностью – большие прозрачные глаза на узком лице Драко Малфоя в кои-то веки выражали неподдельные живые эмоции. Кружа в танце свою однокурсницу Дафну Гринграсс, слизеринец едва не сворачивал шею, разглядывая Джинни.  
«Если так пойдет дальше, придется подраться как минимум с двоими», - подумал Гарри, ведя Джинни к ее месту. Следовало пригласить ее на следующий танец, но в этот момент Джинни легонько похлопала его по руке.  
\- Слушай, Гарри, я всё понимаю, - сказала она насмешливо, но взгляд ее был ласковым. – Просто иди, найди ее и скажи, что любишь.  
\- Кого? – опешил Гарри.  
\- Я не знаю, - пожала плечами Джинни. – Но ты высматриваешь ее в зале весь вечер. И ты сам не свой. Сегодня твоя последняя ночь в Хогвартсе. Не теряй времени даром.  
\- Как же я могу оставить тебя без партнера по танцам, - возразил Гарри, но она только рассмеялась в ответ.  
\- О, за это не переживай!  
Она сделала неопределенный жест, и Гарри обернулся – к ним через весь зал, недобро поглядывая друг на друга, устремились Малфой и Томас.  
\- Иди, - повторила Джинни, опуская ресницы в притворном смущении. – Если захочешь, последний танец всё равно твой, - она поцеловала его в щеку и достала пудреницу, демонстративно отвернувшись от застывших поодаль кавалеров. Гарри послал Малфою самую суровую гримасу, на какую только был способен, и поспешил прочь из зала, где вновь заиграла музыка – он хорошо понимал, что Снейпа в этой толпе давно нет, и, пожалуй, догадывался, где его искать.

***  
Ночной воздух стал уже прохладным, и Гарри, подставив ему разгоряченное лицо, некоторое время просто стоял на террасе и представлял себе хижину в снежном лесу: ему нужно было унять волнение, а сделать это оказалось невероятно сложно. В кармане мантии обнаружился позабытый огневиски, и Гарри решительно откупорил бутылку. «Для храбрости», - сказал он себе и сделал большой глоток. Питье обожгло ему горло, и несколько мгновений он пытался отдышаться. «Я не трус!», - добавил он, сделал еще один глоток и зашвырнул бутылку в чернеющие в отдалении кусты. Из зала доносились звуки очередного танца. К выпускному балу Гарри выучил их все, но сейчас его душа жаждала совсем иного партнера. Он облокотился о перила террасы, невидящими глазами глядя в темноту.  
Снаружи наползала какая-то серая муть. Гарри сморгнул, попятился, налетел спиной на колонну и съехал на землю: приступ начался так внезапно, что он не успел даже вскрикнуть. Видения, столько раз посещавшие его во сне, а порой и наяву, стали приходить одно за другим. Он увидел Джинни в объятиях Волдеморта – откуда-то он знал, что это Волдеморт, хотя никогда не видел его вживую – величайший злодей столетия был приговорен к развоплощению, когда Гарри исполнился всего год от роду. Затем он увидел себя в крошечной и очень грязной комнате, рядом была Гермиона, и на них кинулась змея, такая гигантская, что, казалось, могла проглотить их двоих целиком. Это было как в дурном сне, Гарри силился проснуться и никак не мог. Неведомая сила перенесла его в лодочный сарай. Гермиона по-прежнему была рядом, и он успел обрадоваться, что им как-то удалось спастись от змеи, когда он увидел на мостках у воды Снейпа. Тот хрипел, прижав пальцы к горлу, и из-под них лилось и лилось что-то чёрное. Гарри бросился вперед, споткнулся и замер как вкопанный – теперь он стоял на краю стены Астрономической башни и видел, как вниз медленно, будто в немом кино, падает Дамблдор. Рот старого волшебника был искажен беззвучным криком.  
Серый туман заполнял террасу, будто вата – Гарри уже едва мог дышать. На внутренней стороне век как будто плясали цветные огни - а потом словно что-то разорвалось в его голове, и в образовавшуюся прореху хлынули образы - поток лиц, событий, голосов... Это было безумно страшно. У Гарри откуда-то взялось сразу три жизни вместо одной. В первой он жил в чулане у Дурслей, удирал с Роном и Гермионой от гигантской трехголовой собаки, сражался с Василиском, спасал Сириуса от дементоров, его кровь пролилась в котел, из которого восстал Волдеморт, на его глазах Сириус, пораженный в грудь лучом заклятия, упал в Арку, они втроем с Роном и Гермионой пробирались по лесам, а потом все закончилось - Гарри лежал мертвый на камнях, и призрак директора уговаривал его попытаться начать всё заново... Во второй жизни Гарри проснулся в доме Снейпа в Спиннерс-Энд, проник в Хогвартс, сцепился с собственным отцом, попал на Слизерин, снова сражался с Василиском, уничтожал хоркруксы, вытащил Регулуса из пещеры с инфери, работал в аптеке, поступил в школу авроров... В третьей жизни он был маменькиным сынком, играл в квиддич, нарушал школьные правила и тратил время на всякую ерунду, потом влюбился в Снейпа, решил стать аврором…  
Воспоминаний было слишком много для него одного. Они давили на него неподъемной массой, и он задыхался, царапая пальцами шершавый каменный пол. Так же когда-то, перед смертью - перед своей первой и второй смертями - он лежал на камнях, и в первый раз мир покрывали синие сумерки, а во второй раз там был жаркий летний день, и солнце резало глаза, и в ноздри набивалась пыль, и кто-то кричал над его головой что-то... какое-то слово... «Помощь»... Ну конечно... «Нужна помощь!»  
В этот миг к нему вернулось последнее утраченное воспоминание из прошлой жизни. Он шел по Косому переулку, к закусочной Тома. Там его ждал Северус. Уже заказал кофе и нетерпеливо поглядывает на часы над прилавком. Летний воздух дрожит от жары, на календаре 31 июля. Он не успевает дойти до поворота, потому что именно сейчас, где-то далеко отсюда, в лощине Годрика, он, другой Гарри, появляется на свет, делает свой первый вздох и впервые кричит. Как рассказать об этом Северусу, если до него еще сто пятьдесят шагов, и никак не успеть... не успеть... Гарри больше нет. А Северус ждет там, и постепенно перестают дымиться две нетронутые кофейные чашки... Ведь он не знает... он же ничего не знает...  
Приступ постепенно отступал, разжимая когти. Грудь горела от недостатка воздуха, но теперь Гарри мог хотя бы потихоньку выровнять дыхание и попытаться сесть.  
\- Это не галлюцинации! – прошептал он, приваливаясь к стене – говорить было больно, но ему казалось, что, если не облечь мысли в слова, они просто разорвут его голову изнутри. – Это была правда, всё это был я! Я не псих и никогда не был психом!  
С его губ сорвался нервный смешок, переходящий в хриплое рыдание. За это недолгое время он словно прожил заново все три жизни вместо одной. Что он скажет Рону и Гермионе? Что он скажет Дамблдору?.. Надо найти Северуса…  
Он поднялся и на ватных ногах, придерживаясь за стену, побрел к подземельям. Лестница показалась ему бесконечно долгой. Его так мутило, что каждую секунду казалось, сейчас он лишится последних сил и покатится кубарем. Но внизу, когда ступеньки кончились, неожиданно стало легче. Словно охранные чары на дверях Снейпа действовали и на него, оберегая от страшных воспоминаний.  
***  
Его впустили сразу же. Снейп ждал его. Гарри отметил это, но после пережитого ему едва хватало энергии, чтобы просто не потерять сознание.  
\- Северус, нам нужно поговорить, - сообщил он, приваливаясь к дверному косяку, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж жалким.  
Снейп стоял рядом и очень близко, и особенно близко были его губы, которые Гарри так любил целовать когда-то.  
\- Вы что, пьяны? – спросил Снейп, поведя носом.  
\- Я не пьян. Я вообще не пил, - возразил Гарри, но, вспомнив бутылку Симуса, поправился: - Это он. Тот, другой Гарри. Он просто сделал глоток для храбрости… О, Мерлин! Ему было страшно к тебе идти, представляешь!  
Гарри истерически хихикнул. Снейп прикрыл дверь, обнял его за плечи и увлек вглубь комнаты к дивану.  
\- Я принесу отрезвляющего зелья, - сообщил он и скрылся в спальне.  
Лишившись опоры, Гарри со стоном опустился на диван, царапая щеку о жесткую обивку.  
Снейп вернулся так же быстро, как и исчез.  
\- Поттер. Выпейте это, - произнес он откуда-то сверху.  
У Гарри едва хватило сил ответить "Не буду", когда его бесцеремонно подхватили, заставив сесть, и сунули под спину подушку. Теплая рука легла на его затылок, горячее бедро коснулось его бедра, холодный край стакана ткнулся в губы.  
\- Доверься мне и выпей. Сейчас станет легче, - прошелестел голос Снейпа над его ухом.  
Гарри сделал глоток. Зелье было противным на вкус - но не противнее прочих лекарств. Правда, в первый момент Гарри едва не вывернуло, и он вцепился в подол мантии Снейпа.  
\- Ну-ну, все в порядке, - рука на его затылке сдвинулась немного ниже, и Гарри зажмурился, пытаясь отдышаться и не выпуская из пальцев ткань чужой мантии - словно это был последний якорь реальности в нереальном мире.  
Гул в голове прекратился довольно быстро. Гарри смог открыть глаза - Снейп смотрел на него и не убирал руку, по-прежнему поддерживая его голову, так, словно та могла неожиданно отвалиться. Пальцы другой руки, сжимающие пустой стакан, побелели, но Гарри не видел этого - он смотрел в лицо Северуса, своего Северуса, и всё, что разладилось в его жизни за эту ночь, постепенно приходило в норму.  
\- Уже лучше? – спросил Снейп, изображая недовольство, но Гарри больше не был прежним. Теперь он был тем, кто знал всё об этом человеке - каждый его взгляд, каждую морщинку, каждый жест, - всё. С годами Снейп научился неплохо врать даже Альбусу - но Гарри знал о нем больше, чем Альбус или кто бы то ни было еще на целом свете. И потому сейчас как раскрытую книгу читал все чувства, которые Снейп испытывал к нему.  
\- Северус, - повторил он, пробуя забытое имя на вкус. - Мне нужно кое-что рассказать тебе. Грейнджер... Это очень важно. Ты понимаешь? Грейнджер...  
\- Так вы из-за Грейнджер напились? – спросил Снейп терпеливо. – И что же она натворила? Впрочем, не говорите. Мне она никогда не нравилась.  
\- Нет, Гермиона вообще не при чем... – выдохнул Гарри страдальчески. – И я не о ней... Я о Гарри Грейнджере, с которым ты... Ты ведь помнишь, правда? Это был я! Нет, почему был, это и есть я! Мы варили зелье для Римуса, и уничтожали хоркруксы, и спасли Регулуса из пещеры с инфери… И…  
Глаза Снейпа на протяжении этого сбивчивого монолога постепенно расширялись.  
\- Кто вам рассказал об этом? – спросил он изменившимся голосом. - Ваша мать? Дамблдор?  
\- Никто мне не рассказывал, я был там, это был я! – воскликнул Гарри.  
Снейп поднял руку и выставил ее ладонью вперед, словно пытаясь отгородиться.  
\- Хватит, Поттер, - сказал он устало. – Довольно этих выдумок. Разве недостаточно того, что я и так… - он оборвал себя, подцепил подбородок Гарри пальцами, склонился вперед и накрыл его губы своими.

***  
Его поцелуй был совсем таким, как раньше. В нем была и нежность, и страстность, и тягучий мёд. Его поцелуй был куда прекраснее и желаннее, чем раньше, ведь этого, нового Гарри Снейп целовал в первый раз. Все миры и реальности перемешались в этом чудесном нежном прикосновении его губ. От неожиданности Гарри даже не успел толком ответить - Снейп отстранился. Его рука скользнула с подбородка Гарри на щеку, и в этом жесте, как и во взгляде темных глаз, было столько нерастраченной нежности, что Гарри понял, - все это время у Северуса никого не было. Не только любовника, но и просто близкого друга.  
\- Я не знаю, кто рассказал тебе про Гарри, - произнес Снейп, и голос его звучал хрипло. – Но я сразу скажу тебе - ни он, ни твоя мать здесь совершенно не при чем.  
От неожиданности Гарри на мгновение онемел. Его душа все еще трепетала от восторга, и он предпочел бы сейчас вообще обойтись без слов, потому что поцелуи были правдивее их. Снейп, по-своему истолковавший его молчание, продолжал:  
\- Мне до сих пор трудно говорить о нём, несмотря на то, что много лет прошло. Когда его не стало, я думал, что умру. Но у меня оставались обязанности в школе. И я схватился за них, как утопающий за соломинку. Тогда я был уверен, что больше не смогу полюбить... Но это не так. В последние годы я часто думал, не предал ли тем самым его память. До последнего момента не мог примириться с собой... И считал, что ты достоин лучшего.  
У Гарри от этих слов немного закружилась голова, потому что наложившиеся друг на друга воспоминания снова стали просвечивать через оболочку реальности. Он знал Снейпа таким - и он прежний тоже знал Северуса таким - вечно всё усложняющим, вечно раздувающим из мухи слона... Снейп и теперь, договорив, смотрел на Гарри с тревогой, словно боялся неловким словом оборвать ниточку возникшей между ними связи. Бедный Северус, он пока и представить себе не мог, сколь прочна эта нить и из каких давних времен она тянется.  
\- Я никогда не встречал никого лучше тебя, ни теперь, ни прежде! - заверил Гарри, потому что совершенно не хотел мучить его. - Послушай. Мне нужно многое рассказать тебе, но сначала... У тебя есть такие деревянные часы. Дамблдор подарил их тебе на выпускном вечере. Открой там, внизу...  
Снейп озадаченно посмотрел на Гарри, а потом молча поднялся и подошел к столу. Гарри последовал за ним - зелье действительно оказало на него благотворное влияние, его больше не мутило и в разум возвращалась ясность. Хотя, возможно, всё дело было не в зелье, а в поцелуе. Он остановился рядом и прислонился к плечу Северуса, осознавая, что теперь может делать так всегда, когда ему захочется - касаться, обнимать... Снейп замер: он, как и Гарри, прислушивался к новизне ощущений.  
Они переглянулись, и Гарри поразило, как легко и правильно ему было рядом с Северусом. Он словно вернулся домой из дальнего путешествия. Снейп, похоже, испытал такие же ощущения, потому что очень неохотно отвел взгляд и потянул за крючок. Ему пришлось приложить некоторое усилие: потайной ящик выдвинулся не сразу, ведь в него не заглядывали около двадцати лет. Записка была внутри. Увидев пожелтевший прямоугольник, Гарри шумно выдохнул - оказывается, он забыл о необходимости дышать. Снейп покосился на него и развернул сложенный вчетверо листок.  
«Мне предсказали влюбиться в Поттера, - написал там Снейп-подросток. – Но я скорее съем на обед собственные шнурки». Пририсованная справа кислая рожица косилась в сторону написанного тонким летящим почерком текста, а внизу небрежными прямыми буквами было нацарапано: «Видит Мерлин, ты съешь их, Северус! Гарри Поттер».  
\- Это был я, - сказал Гарри, вынимая бумагу из застывших рук Снейпа и возвращая ее в ящик. - Я не мог рассказать тебе правду тогда, потому что ты возненавидел бы меня за мою фамилию, как ненавидел Джеймса... И еще вот что... Он появился всего пару недель назад, и я никак не мог понять, что это значит, - он откинул челку со лба, демонстрируя припухший шрам в виде зигзага молнии.  
Снейп бросил всего один взгляд на его лоб - и отшатнулся. Даже в полумраке комнаты было заметно, как сильно побледнело его лицо.  
\- Кто ты такой? - спросил он бесцветным голосом. - Зачем ты пришел ко мне?  
\- Я... - начал Гарри и осёкся. – Ты что, думаешь, я - призрак? Галлюцинация?  
\- Несомненно, - откликнулся Снейп почти спокойно, и Гарри не понравилось, с какой безнадежностью это прозвучало.  
\- Я не галлюцинация, - слабо возмутился он. - Я действительно Гарри Грейнджер. Или Поттер. На самом деле, никакой разницы нет. Вот что я пытаюсь сказать тебе.  
\- Как ты можешь быть Гарри Грейнджером, если тебе всего семнадцать? - возразил Снейп, обходя его по широкой дуге. Гарри испугался, что Снейп сейчас вовсе сбежит, но тот лишь вернулся на диван, хмурясь и потирая переносицу. Гарри счел разумным не вести такие разговоры на бегу и тоже опустился рядом, сохраняя некоторую дистанцию, потому что помнил, как трудно Снейпу всегда давалось нарушение личного пространства.  
\- Ты знаешь что-нибудь о путешествиях во времени? - начал Гарри осторожно. Он совершенно не подумал, что Северус может не поверить ему, когда направлялся сюда, и теперь по его вине всё запуталось ещё сильнее. - Я попал в прошлое, за несколько лет до своего рождения, потому что мне выпал шанс всё исправить: в том мире, откуда я пришёл, все погибли - ты, мои родители, профессор Дамблдор, Рон и Гермиона... Волдеморт уничтожил их. Я когда-то рассказывал тебе об этом, помнишь? Только не мог назвать имён. Некоторые из них ничего бы тебе не сказали, потому что те, кто их носит, еще не родились на свет... Другие сказали бы слишком многое. Я не хотел тебя напугать. Мне и самому было чертовски страшно: я ведь был просто глупым мальчишкой, а мне предстояло исправить ошибки, совершенные мудрейшими из мудрых.  
Снейп покачал головой. Его взгляд выражал теперь растерянность, как будто он не мог решить, чему верить. Старый добрый Северус. Ему всегда нужна была точка опоры… И, видит Мерлин, Гарри отчаянно желал дать ему эту точку опоры, но понятия не имел, как это сделать.  
Он протянул руку и коснулся пальцев Снейпа.  
\- Путешествие во времени, - повторил тот. - Всегда считал это сказками...  
\- Но это правда! – заверил Гарри. - И я - тому подтверждение... Посмотри сам. Я открою тебе свое сознание. Давай же.  
Снейп еще раз с сомнением взглянул на него.  
\- Не думаю, что сейчас вторжение в твой разум будет уместным. Ты едва держишься на ногах, - сказал он. Похоже, Северусу было по большому счету плевать, из какого времени и пространства Гарри прибыл. Снейп просто любил его и не хотел навредить.  
\- Я не стану показывать тебе всё сегодня, - предложил Гарри. – Только одну историю. Самую лучшую.  
Снейп неохотно встал и поднял палочку. Комната исчезла: они оба стояли теперь на школьной террасе. Свет ламп едва разгонял сумерки, густые, как чернила. Деревья в отдалении шумели на ветру голыми ветвями. На балюстраде, нахохлившись, сидел Северус, такой, каким он был в свои семнадцать, - худой, мрачный, похожий на птенца, выпавшего из гнезда. В каком-то смысле он и был таким птенцом... У Гарри дрогнуло сердце от нежности. Тот Северус из прошлого, конечно, не мог видеть его - в пространстве воспоминаний Гарри был только гостем, бесплотным призраком, и потому не в его силах было стереть страдания с лица Снейпа. Дрожа, словно в лихорадке, Северус натягивал правой рукой левый рукав своей мантии, так, что рисковал порвать ее. Гарри и Снейп приблизились и остановились рядом.  
\- Я помню этот день, - сказал Снейп тихо и удивленно. – Вся моя жизнь тогда переменилась.  
\- И моя тоже, - подтвердил Гарри, отводя взгляд от искаженного отчаянием лица юного Северуса и встречаясь глазами со Снейпом. – Я в тот вечер поверил, что мне действительно по силам всё исправить. Потому что ты сказал, что любишь меня.  
Снейп молча смотрел на него. Гарри подошел вплотную и прошептал:  
\- Помнишь? Ты сказал мне: читай по губам.  
Терраса пошла рябью и истончилась. Гарри и Снейп снова были в комнатах слизеринского декана в Подземельях.  
\- Я никому не рассказывал об этом, - произнес Снейп.  
\- Я тоже, - сказал Гарри. – Потому что ни тогда, ни теперь у меня не было никого дороже тебя.  
Он вдруг понял, что сейчас расплачется. Снейп опустил голову. Некоторое время они оба молчали.  
\- Почему "Грейнджер"? – спросил наконец Снейп.  
\- Просто... чтобы помнить, - шмыгнул носом Гарри. - Фамилия Гермионы была редкой в волшебном мире и ни к чему не обязывала. А мне она всякий раз напоминала о том, что я не смог уберечь их от беды... Всех, кого любил...  
\- О, да! Я отлично помню эту твою манеру брать на себя ответственность за весь мир! - воскликнул Снейп и вдруг замер, как громом пораженный. - Поттер, - прошептал он, словно только теперь вполне осознал происходящее. - Неужели это правда... Тогда... Выходит, ты всё знал заранее... Обо всех... О каждом из нас... Вот почему ты так носился с Люпином... И с Эванс... Ты не был ее братом... Ты был ее сыном! - он схватился за голову. Гарри никогда еще не видел Снейпа настолько потерянным и обескураженным. Хотя, по сравнению с самим Гарри, держался он просто отлично - ему еще хватало сил что-то припоминать и сопоставлять.  
Но то, что Гарри уже пережил, Снейпу еще только предстояло принять.  
\- Выходит, ты знал, - произнес наконец Снейп, облекая в слова мучительную работу мысли. - И всё это время...  
Он застыл, и Гарри испугал его остановившийся взгляд.  
\- Ты ошибаешься! - закричал Гарри. - Я ничего не помнил до сегодняшнего вечера! Неужели ты думаешь, я стал бы молчать и скрывать?!  
\- Но ты же молчал и скрывал раньше, - возразил Снейп. - Ты несколько лет водил меня за нос, а потом просто исчез... чтобы я всю оставшуюся жизнь обвинял себя в том, что не смог тебя уберечь... Ведь я ни на секунды не верил, что ты можешь просто уйти. И потому оплакивал твою смерть.  
\- И я действительно умер! Этот Гарри, которого ты знаешь - это был не я! Ну, то есть, не совсем я... Потому что я исчез в момент его рождения. А потом что-то запустило механизм воспоминаний, я видел сны весь прошедший год, но не понимал, что они означают... Думал, что схожу с ума! - Гарри всплеснул руками, испытывая отчаяние от того, что никак не может объяснить все перипетии созданного им когда-то парадокса. - Может быть, воспоминания так и остались бы просто снами, но... он влюбился в тебя.  
\- Кто?  
\- Поттер, - объяснил Гарри устало. - Тот Поттер, которого ты видел в последние семь лет. Он... постепенно научился видеть то, что ты так тщательно скрываешь от окружающих... Твою доброту, твою самоотверженность. Научился смотреть на тебя моими глазами. И он впустил тебя так глубоко в свое сознание, что разбудил меня, понимаешь? Он влюбился в тебя, как я. И он помог мне найти дорогу обратно... в этот мир!  
\- Звучит дико, - произнес Снейп. Он уже совершенно перестал заботиться о том, чтобы хоть как-то держать лицо, и растирал виски, словно пытаясь избавиться от головной боли. - И, даже несмотря на все эти впечатляющие доказательства, могу ли я верить после стольких лет, что мой друг все-таки жив?  
\- А во что ты веришь?  
\- В то, что мой рассудок окончательно повредился, - проворчал Снейп, но, встретившись взглядом с Гарри, вздохнул: - В то, что память наконец смилостивилась надо мной и позволила забыть некоторые детали. И благодаря этому в моем сердце появилось место для кого-то другого. Для тебя. Пойдем, - добавил он, снова обнимая Гарри за плечи. - Ты выглядишь усталым, тебе нужно лечь. Все разговоры подождут до утра.  
\- Ты можешь мне не верить, - сказал Гарри. – Обещай только, что дашь нам еще один шанс.  
Он и правда ощутил навалившуюся на него усталость и вверил себя заботам Снейпа. По дороге в спальню он на ходу сбросил ботинки и мантию прямо на пол, и, как был, в парадных брюках и не до конца расстегнутой рубашке упал на широкую постель. Перины здесь были мягкими и гостеприимными, как раньше. Настоящее и прошлое перепутались так сильно, что он уже сам не знал, какой сейчас год и кто он такой на самом деле. Снейп никак не прокомментировал его внешний вид, просто укрыл его одеялом и сел рядом на край кровати. Он не делал попыток уйти, но Гарри все равно поймал его за руку, удерживая рядом с собой.  
\- Северус, - пробормотал он. - Обещай мне.  
\- Всё, что угодно, Гарри, - откликнулся Снейп тихо. – Всё, что угодно.  
Может быть, эти слова были уже частью сна, но Гарри твердо решил, что утром он снова возьмет с Северуса это обещание.


	38. Эпилог

Погожим летним днём Гарри аппарировал в Тупик Прядильщика и в минутном замешательстве остановился посреди улицы. Несмотря на заверения, что адрес ему известен, Снейп все-таки вручил ему перед отъездом из Хогвартса кусочек пергамента с номером дома, и не зря. Та развалюха, которую Гарри видел в прошлой жизни, исчезла - под указанным номером на её месте красовался новенький двухэтажный коттедж. На всякий случай еще раз сверившись с пергаментом, Гарри взошел на невысокое крыльцо и едва поднял руку, чтобы постучать в блестящую от лака дубовую дверь, - как та открылась сама. Гарри прошел в небольшую прихожую - она показалась ему и старой, и новой. Кажется, расположение комнат не поменялось - зато совершенно изменился их вид. Светлые обои, никакой древней мебели - даже диван в гостиной выглядел как на фото из какого-нибудь модного каталога. Уловив шорох с той стороны, где раньше была кухня, Гарри тотчас отправился на звук. Кухня тоже осталась на своем месте, но теперь она была наполнена солнцем, переливавшимся сквозь витражные стекла в окнах. Несколько больших мисок парили в воздухе над столом - в одной замешивалось тесто, в другую с разделочной доски сыпались овощи. Место плиты занял настоящий очаг, там уже полыхал огонь и что-то кипело в котле. Посреди всего этого великолепия возвышался невозмутимый Снейп, одетый, как обычно, в чёрное. Он для чего-то нацепил фартук и собрал волосы в хвост, хотя ни в том, ни в другом действии не было никакого смысла - он ведь ничего не делал вручную и даже не достал палочку, управляясь при помощи невербальной магии. Гарри успел отметить новый стол, несколько скамеек с подушечками и какую-то зелень в кадках на подоконниках. В этот момент Снейп обернулся к нему, и Гарри перестал замечать что бы то ни было, кроме направленного на него взгляда самых любимых на свете глаз. Тем временем блюдо с тестом упало на стол, задребезжав и взметнув над собой небольшое мучное облачко. Овощи Снейп успел удержать, и они опустились более плавно. Все это произошло за долю секунды и, кажется, нисколько не смутило Снейпа. Он теперь тоже во все глаза смотрел на Гарри, и лицо его выражало сложную гамму радости и неуверенности.  
Гарри испытал приятное смущение - он уже и забыл, что Северус может смотреть на него так. Многие вещи до сих пор не восстановились как следует в его памяти, так что им обоим предстояло еще раз заново пройти долгий путь друг к другу, но сейчас, к счастью, можно было сделать всего один шаг, чтобы оказаться в родных уютных объятиях.  
\- Ты не ждал меня так скоро? - спросил Гарри, улыбаясь.  
\- Я ждал тебя всю жизнь, - ответил Снейп серьезно.  
Начав целоваться, они никак не могли перестать, и Гарри хотелось сделать что-то ещё - распустить хвост Снейпа, избавить его от фартука, расстегнуть пуговицы на его черной рубашке и совершить тысячу вещей, которых они еще ни разу не делали в этой жизни. Но, несмотря на весь опыт обретенных воспоминаний, Гарри по-прежнему оставался пока мальчишкой, и они оба понимали это.  
\- Малыш, - сказал Снейп, неохотно отстраняясь от него. - Пожалуйста, не провоцируй меня разложить тебя прямо на этом столе. Дай хотя бы доделать обед, у тебя ведь юный растущий организм. Ты голоден? Обещаю, мы сделаем всё, что ты захочешь, однако, как старший товарищ, я должен позаботиться о твоем здоровье.  
\- Ты издеваешься, - простонал Гарри, но из котла так вкусно пахло, что он сдался и сел на скамейку: - Хорошо, я согласен отвлечься на обед.  
\- Прежде благоразумие не было тебе свойственно... Взрослеешь, - заметил Снейп и легко увернулся от полетевшей в него ложки: - Ну-ну, беру свои слова назад.  
Пока Гарри уплетал свою порцию овощей с мясом, Снейп расставлял посуду в новом буфете.  
\- Еще не успел до конца прибраться после ремонта, - пояснил он.  
\- Я тебе помогу, - заверил Гарри. - У нас всё лето впереди... Постой... Эта чашка.  
Снейп протянул ему старую фарфоровую чашку со щербинкой и пасторальной сценой на пузатом боку.  
\- Я помню ее, - сказал Гарри тихо, крутя ее в руках. - Моя кружка-подружка... Она была первым предметом, с которым я познакомился в твоем доме. Я ведь оказался прямо здесь в прошлый раз, после перехода из того мира... Я не рассказывал?  
Снейп покачал головой и, оставив свои дела, сел к столу.  
\- Мне многое надо тебе рассказать, - вздохнул Гарри, бережно удерживая хрупкую чашку в руках. - Но у нас теперь есть время, правда?  
\- Все мое время принадлежит тебе, не сомневайся, - сказал Снейп. - Только побереги мою психику, я уже стар, как видишь.  
Глаза его при этом улыбались.  
\- Попытаюсь, - в тон ему ответил Гарри. - Я могу рассказать тебе только хорошую часть истории, а плохую оставить при себе.  
\- Ну уж нет, - возразил Снейп. - Раздели эту ношу со мной. И, умоляю, брось свою привычку геройствовать, хотя бы до тех времен, пока не поступишь на службу в Аврорат, чтобы Министерство платило тебе за это.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Гарри. - Но начну я все-таки с хорошей. Идём со мной.  
Они вышли на улицу, Гарри прикрыл за собой дверь и протянул Снейпу руку. Мгновение спустя они уже стояли перед массивными воротами, которые Гарри помнил еще по прошлой жизни. Из сторожки тотчас высунулась голова дежурного.  
\- На подачу документов? - прокряхтел он, картинно страдая от жары, и вытер лоб крупным платком. - По главной аллее до конца и направо.  
Гарри кивнул, ворота раскрылись, и они со Снейпом оказались на территории школы авроров.  
Едва они отошли на несколько шагов, как Гарри снова вложил ладонь в руку Снейпа.  
\- Если что, скажем, - ты мой отец, - хихикнул он.  
Снейп нахмурился:  
\- Кстати, что ты сказал родителям?  
\- Что уехал к тебе.  
\- Хм. И как они к этому отнеслись?  
\- Удивились. Но я сказал, что ты обещал проводить меня в школу авроров. Как видишь, я не солгал, - улыбнулся Гарри и, помолчав, добавил почти виновато: - Мне не хватило духу открыть им всю правду. О том, кто я на самом деле.  
\- Если хочешь знать мое мнение, - протянул Снейп, - я бы отсоветовал тебе открывать им всю правду.  
\- Я тоже так подумал, но...  
\- Так будет благоразумнее. Вспомни, когда-то ты и мне не открыл правды по этим причинам.  
\- Но они же заметят, что я изменился?  
\- Это нормально, ведь ты взрослеешь, - напомнил Снейп.  
"Но Рону и Гермионе я всё равно расскажу", - решил Гарри.  
\- Я тут все помню, - сообщил он, вертя головой. - Только деревья были совсем низкими, и из-за них виднелся учебный корпус и казармы.  
Они достигли конца главной аллеи, Гарри быстро оглянулся и потянул Снейпа за собой налево. Тот, если и удивился, виду не подал и молча пошел следом. Дорога, по которой они шли теперь, совсем заросла, и только кое-где сквозь заросли травы и россыпь прошлогодних листьев виднелись камни, свидетельствовавшие о том, что когда-то здесь тоже была аллея. Вскоре из-за деревьев возник старый жилой корпус. Он смотрел на посетителей слепыми черными окнами. Вход был заколочен по-маггловски крест-накрест двумя широкими досками. Гарри легко справился с ними при помощи волшебной палочки, отворил двери - ржавые петли недовольно застонали - и шагнул под своды здания. Они вдвоем поднялись по пыльной каменной лестнице на второй этаж и оказались в широком пустом коридоре. На полу лежали пыль и сухая листва, иногда тревожимые сквозняком, сквозь прорехи в крыше на пол падали неровные лучи солнечного света. Гарри двинулся вперед, ощущая, как Северус молча следует за ним - и испытал при этом состояние такой надежности и покоя, словно с каждым шагом возвращался к самому себе. Двери комнат были плотно закрыты, но не заперты. Отыскав нужную, Гарри потянул за потускневшую медную ручку, и его взору предстала большая общая спальня. Здесь, как и везде в здании, хозяйничали сквозняки и обитала пыль. Вдоль стен тянулись ряды кроватей с панцирными сетками, на некоторых из них до сих пор остались матрасы. Гарри нашел свою кровать, отсчитал нужное количество шагов от стены и присел на корточки. Смел в сторону пыль, ощупал квадратики паркета и ловко подцепил один из них. Внутри, в неглубоком тайнике, по-прежнему лежала жестяная коробка из-под печенья. Гарри бережно вытащил ее на свет и поднялся. Снейп смотрел на него с любопытством, но при виде коробки в его глазах промелькнуло узнавание.  
\- "Рождественский пряник",- сказал он. - Такие уже давно не делают.  
\- Это только упаковка, - возразил Гарри и поднял крышку. - Смотри.  
На дне жестянки лежали письма. Она так надежно сохраняла их, что они были будто вчера написаны. Снейп вытащил верхнее и прочитал, щурясь, чтобы лучше разобрать: "Дорогой Гарри. У меня всё благополучно. Хогвартс, как ты понимаешь, стоит. Сегодня было взорвано два котла, три бестолочи отправлены на отработки к Филчу, высажено семян цикория... пять кадок..." О, Мерлин, - он прижал руку с письмом к лицу.  
\- Северус, ты что, плачешь? - спросил Гарри. - Ты же не серьезно?  
Спустя мгновение они плакали уже оба, обнявшись, а потом Снейп сцеловывал слёзы с мокрых ресниц и щёк Гарри и говорил, что слишком стар для таких эмоций. Аппарация на территории школы авроров была запрещена, поэтому пришлось вернуться к воротам, и сторож был немало удивлен, разглядывая их странную зарёванную парочку.  
Дома, в Тупике Прядильщика, было по-прежнему тихо и уютно. С кухни пахло пирожками - за время их отсутствия они как раз успели сготовиться. Снейп усадил Гарри на диван в гостиной и принялся рыться в кладовой, пока наконец не извлек с дальней полки коробку, точную копию той, что Гарри держал в руках. Затем сел рядом, открыл свою и достал оттуда пачку писем, написанных на таком же тонком дешевом пергаменте.  
Гарри успел выхватить строчку: "Дорогой Северус! Сегодня на Высших Зельях я показал блестящий результат на зависть всей группе..." - и поспешно отвел взгляд, опасаясь, как бы снова не развести сырость.  
Вместо этого он посмотрел на Снейпа, который тоже, казалось, едва держался, и произнес:  
\- Знаешь, что я хотел сделать с этими письмами, когда мы наконец станем жить вместе?  
Он протянул коробку Снейпу, и тот, помедлив, высыпал в неё все письма из своей.  
\- И я сказал бы тебе: "Теперь они вместе"...  
\- Как и мы с тобой, - договорил Снейп хрипло.  
Гарри кивнул.  
\- Северус, - произнес он, осторожно отставляя коробку в сторону и взглядывая из-под ресниц. - А ты действительно... всё ещё хочешь, чтобы мы жили вместе? Даже теперь... после всех этих лет?  
И Снейп посмотрел на него так, будто во всем мире не существовало никого и ничего, кроме Гарри Поттера, и, не колеблясь, ответил:  
\- Всегда.


End file.
